For Love or Legacy
by Chrys1130
Summary: Sometimes the choices we make can make or break our lives. It ruined theirs once, four years later, will it again? Chuck/Blair
1. Four Years Later

**For Love or Legacy**

Hi ! So this is my new story! Just a heads up, it takes place four years after the end of season three but I changed a few things. The hotel thing still happened, Chuck and Blair still separated, he still got her into Columbia, he still told her to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building, but she didn't miss him because Dorota wasn't pregnant or having a baby or married at the time so in turn, the Jenny thing didn't happen. After she met him, they decided to figure things out together and all this will be explained as you read. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Blair clutched her oversized Balenciaga bag tightly to her as she made her way past the crowded gates at JFK airport. Her heart was beating rapidly despite the normal walking pace she kept as she inched that much closer to the exit and the city she hadn't seen in just over four years.

_Leave, catch the next flight back to France_, echoed loudly in her head but she couldn't give in, that wasn't an option. This contract would put her on the map, and besides, it would only be for a few weeks at most, she rationalized, but even that fact couldn't help calm her frantic nerves.

She had to focus, but try as she might, questions still filtered through, was he here? Was he in the city? Would he—no, she stopped herself, smoothing a frustrated hand through her updo and quickening her steps. She had buried all thoughts of him years ago, on that horrible night she'd lost—she'd lost herself and he hadn't been there. The automatic doors slid open and she stepped out, her thoughts floating away with the gentle August breeze.

She looked up, the sunshine momentarily blinding her, then she focused, seeing Dorota with a wide smile on her face in front of an awaiting limo.

"Did you air out my bedroom?" she asked in a monotone voice, relaying none of her emotions.

"Yes, Miss Blair," nodded Dorota eagerly as she followed Blair into the limo, sliding in next to her.

"I hope all my clothes have been pressed and put away, I sent you back first class for a reason," said Blair dryly, trying to fill the silence with trifle words and uncomplicated issues.

"Yes, Miss Blair," Dorota repeated but gave her a lingering, knowing look.

Blair closed her eyes momentarily and let out breath, "I'm sure you've located the hound of Basskerville by now, Sherlock, but know this, whatever you've spied, I don't want to know. You'd best remember that if you value your welfare, and your green card."

Dorota frowned, "I US citizen," she said, but Blair paid her no mind. The maid shook her head and tried again, "But Miss Blair—," she said then broke eye contact and looked away nervously.

Blair frowned, not missing a beat, "What is it, what aren't you telling me?" she asked with a sinking feeling. Was it Serena or Nate? She hadn't seen them in months, not since they each had visited her Paris, "Dorota," said Blair pressingly, needing to know exactly what was wrong.

"Everything fine," Dorota said, dodging her gaze, "When is big meeting?" the maid continued, changing the subject.

Blair sighed, "Tomorrow morning," she said, but it didn't fill her with satisfaction, not like it had hours ago, before she had time to second guess herself, three and four times. Her nerves were wearing thin and she tried to tell herself it was the long flight, but in the back of her mind a voice mocked an additional reason for her uneasiness. She shook her head and snapped at the driver, telling him to speed up, then brusquely placed her Fendi sunglasses on before Dorota could read anything more in her gaze.

She sat back and stared out the window, wishing she could hide from herself as easily as she was from Dorota, but she couldn't, and regardless of all her efforts, the painful memories rushed back…

**Four Years Earlier**

_She'd convinced herself she'd reverted back to her bulimia. She was under stress, her love life was questionable at best and to make matters worse NYU wasn't working out. No one gave a damn about hierarchy or aristocracy. All they cared about was getting drunk, stale pizza, and being able to answer one question per class, which they did to attest to the fact that their baked brain cells weren't completely fried, she thought bitterly. She huffed away all the injustices as she shoved the results into her Birkin bag then continued walking to the end of the street._

_She'd been wrong, she thought, so wrong, it wasn't bulimia. She looked up as the driver opened the limo door. Her eyes filled with tears which she quickly blinked back, "Arthur, take me to Bass Industries," she told him then slid into the back seat._

_She looked out the window and after just a moment the limo took off, making her snap her eyes shut. The motion of the vehicle along with the rapidly moving people and buildings made her nauseous for the second time that day. She breathed in and out deeply a few times and placed her hand on her stomach, the tears she had thought were at bay slipped down her cheeks. Her eyes fluttered, clearing her vision, and despite her anxiety over telling Chuck, she smiled, "I'm pregnant," she whispered._

_"Miss Waldorf, we've arrived."_

"Miss Waldorf?"

"Miss Blair?"

Blair pulled herself out of her memories and turned towards Dorota, "Y—Yes?"

"We here," said Dorota quietly, looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Oh my gosh, B!" said Serena rushing up to Blair and engulfing her in a tight hug, "I wasn't expecting you for another few days," she said, pulling back, smiling so wide it hurt.

She was so happy to see Blair back where she belonged. She'd tried for so long to convince her without success, but right now she'd give anything to have her best friend anywhere else.

"My meeting was rescheduled," Blair explained with a smile, trying to walk past her, but Serena shot out a hand, stopping her.

"Nate!" Serena called out, "We were just about to go to lunch, but now we can go out to celebrate," she told her and Blair frowned but nodded.

"Blair," said Nate walking to the foyer to give her a hug of his own, "I can't believe you're finally home," he said and she stiffened, "I'm not home, I'm merely visiting. My life is in Paris," she reminded him and Nate could only nod.

"So…let's go," Serena told them, tilting her head towards the elevator, "Go?" Nate said, "Yes," Serena's eyes widened, "Lunch, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, running a hand through his hair, "I must still be tired. This is the first day I've had off in a month. I guess Grandfather doesn't believe in nepotism."

Blair's eyes narrowed, staying silent for a moment, "I'd like to say hello to your mother, S, it's been years since I've seen her."

"And you will, later, she's out attending a benefit luncheon," Serena replied, then pulled Blair towards the elevator, giving her no other choice.

"Oh, I left my bag," Serena said, turning around, "B, you go on ahead, we'll be right down."

"We?" Blair frowned from inside the elevator, "I can't remember where I left it. Nate's going to help so we can be quick," she said and Blair nodded hesitantly as the elevator doors closed.

Serena took in a sharp breath as she heard the elevator start moving, "That was close," she told Nate who nodded back, "You think she knows we're hiding something?"

"Of course she does, it's Blair," Serena said, turning around, "What are we going to do?" Nate asked following her back into the penthouse.

"I don't know, it's her own fault anyway," Serena said, grabbing a couple of frames as she went around the living room, "She told us if we ever mentioned him she'd never speak to us again and after the three month silent treatment I got from her two years ago when I pointed out it was his birthday, I wasn't going to press the issue again, were you?"

"No," Nate replied as Serena thrust the photos at him, "But it's different now, she's here. I don't want to be the one to tell her that Chuck's—"

"You don't have to," Serena cut in, "She doesn't want to know, so we won't tell her. If she finds out, it won't be from us," she said then pointed to the console table, "Put them in that drawer," she said, then grabbed her purse from under the coffee table.

"Ready?" she told him and he nodded as he closed the drawer shut.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair sat looking appalled at her best friend while sitting at a table at Fifth Avenue's Café Sabarsky, "Serena, everyone's staring," she scolded, "Has Humphrey's deplorable dining etiquette and uncultivated Brooklyn ways finally rubbed off on you?" Blair asked, daintily dabbing the corners of her mouth as Serena shoved food in hers.

Serena grabbed her dinner cloth and smiled, swiping her lips, "I'm sorry, but I have a class in twenty minutes," she explained, "Not everyone can complete a four year degree in two," she told Blair who grinned, "Not everyone can complete it in four either," Blair teased, making Serena's lips part in mock indignation as Nate laughed.

"I'm graduating after this semester, it just took me longer," she defended, "Remember, I didn't start when you both did," she said, pointing between her and Nate.

Blair surveyed Serena for a moment and her brows furrowed, "If you were in such a rush why did you plan this outing?"

Serena paused mid bite, "I—I was going to ditch, but on the way here I remembered I had an exam."

Blair's lips curled wryly, "Not a smooth save S, I thought I taught you better than that."

Serena averted her gaze and Blair allowed her the escape. She knew something was up, but she wanted to avoid it at all cost. She was more than sure it had to do with—a person who was not her concern, she told herself then shifted her attention to Nate to get out of her useless thoughts, "So, Nate, how's the internship with your grandfather going?"

He lowered his drink and replied, "Brutal," he said, "He won't give me an official job until he feels I've earned it."

"Which you already have," Serena pointed out, "Your grandfather is just being hard on you," she said, then Nate shrugged and everything quieted awkwardly.

Blair looked between the pair, watched them fidget then heard Nate sigh. She saw as he tensed then parted his lips to speak, but she pushed back from the table nervously, cutting him off before he even began.

She couldn't take the strain of remaining nonchalantly aloof when she knew her two friends were a ticking time bomb over whatever it was they knew she didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry," she said, rising off her chair, "I—I have to go. I'm exhausted, jetlagged. I'm not much company right now," she said apologetically, "I'll see you both tomorrow," she promised, "We have some catching up to do," she said, clutching her bag, "S, we'll have lunch at my place after my meeting. I'm dying to show you this stunning Jean Paul Gaultier number I brought over from France for you," she said then turned to Nate, "And I want you to make a reservation for sometime this week and invite your grandfather. I'm sure I can persuade him to see how much of an asset you are to him," she said and Nate laughed and shook his head, "Not even back a few hours and already you're plotting something."

She laughed herself, but it sounded hollow even to her ears so she let it die on her lips then turned to go, but Serena gripped her hand, halting her progress, "You know, it really is great to have you back."

Blair gave a small, sad smile then pulled away, unable to say the expected response because to her, it wasn't great to be back, not in the least.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Miss Blair, I run bath?"

"Not now," she muttered, looking around her living room, just taking it in. It hadn't changed at all. She picked up a picture frame from when she was six then put it down to run her hand over the top of the piano. All at once dozens of memories assaulted her, parties, birthdays, sleepovers, _sleepovers_…

She shook her head then bolted for the stairs, getting a wide-eyed stare from Dorota as she went, but when she reached her room, it wasn't much better. It was worse. The bed loomed in the middle of the room, making more memories she wanted to suppress resurface.

"_Is Mr. Bass in?" Blair asked the secretary who looked new. She'd never met her before, "I'm Blair Waldorf his—friend," she said, chewing on the word. She really didn't know what they were._

_After the hotel incident, that she preferred not to recount, they'd separated. She'd been too angry and hurt to forgive him though he'd apologized many times. They'd spent time apart, she'd missed him, but her trust was broken. She'd even tried to move on and failed completely. Through it all, Chuck had kept insisting. He even got her into Columbia, but she still kept her distance. After a while, he'd told her to meet him on the top of the Empire State Building or he'd finally stop trying, and they'd be over for good. She was wary, but she couldn't let that happen. Whatever pain she felt about what he'd done, it was tripled with the thought of never being with him again, so she'd met him, but she told him they'd take it slow. No demands, no labels, just time between them to figure it all out._

_Of course they never did slow particularly well, or rather they did it very well, but not where it counted._

_Despite everything they were actually doing well, but the subject was never broached again. So here she stood, in Bass Industries, not knowing where she stood with Chuck exactly.  
><em>

_No demands…_

_She'd said the words herself, what was he going to say when she told him?_

"_I'm sorry Ms. Waldorf, but he isn't in. He left after lunch and said he wouldn't be back until tomorrow."_

_Blair frowned but nodded, turning around and retracing her steps back to the elevators. As she went she texted him, getting a reply almost immediately. He was in her penthouse waiting for her. She smiled and hastily caught the elevator right before the doors closed, then made her way out the building._

_She made it back to her penthouse relatively quickly, except for a ten minute delay. She'd had to tell Arthur to pull over, then was promptly sick._

_She felt a little better now, but her stomach still wasn't settled as she took to the stairs and met Chuck inside her room._

_He turned when she walked in and she resisted the urge to bring her trembling hand up to cover her middle._

"_How was your day?" he asked, attempting to kiss her lips after closing the distance between them, but she turned her face so that his lips brushed her cheek instead._

_He frowned, "Is something wrong?"_

"_Not exactly," she said, taking her coat off and walking past him to head into her bathroom._

"_Blair?" he said with confusion then knocked on the door, "I'll be right out," she told him, brushing her teeth quickly._

_When she emerged she found his frown had deepened, "What was that about?" he asked and she looked away, the look in his eyes making her stomach turn violently. She swallowed hard and shook her head at his probing gaze, "I had an onion bisque for lunch," she lied, "How was your day?" she asked and went to lie on her bed._

_Chuck paused, but he answered her, coming to join her on the bed, "It was frustrating," he replied, unbuttoning his suit jacket, "I'm trying to close the deal with Oppenheimer, but he keeps countering the contract," he said, loosening his tie, "The entire board is on me, demanding results," he said, and she pressed her lips together. Maybe it wasn't the best time to tell him._

"_Now how was your day," he asked again, pulling her against him, "Uh—uneventful," she said, and he smirked, "That's not possible, but if it is, how about we make it a little more interesting?"_

_She smiled then trembled slightly when he brushed her hair off her shoulder to kiss the nape of her neck. She shifted and went to turn into him just as his hand slid and came to a stop on her midriff, she froze._

"_Something is wrong," he said, pulling back, "No," she insisted, taking his hand in hers to remove it from their baby._

_Their baby, the thought became all too real._

"_I—I just, I want to talk," she stammered, unlike herself._

"_Talk?" he said and she nodded, "I haven't declared a major and…I, I don't know what to do. I don't know what I want to do."_

"_You're just a freshman; you'll figure it out," he told her, and she shook her head, "Freshman year is almost over," she pointed out, "Next semester I'll be at Columbia, I'm going to be forced to choose," she reminded him, "I made so many plans. I wanted to go to Yale. I wanted it so badly, I wanted—," she flustered, "But it was all just an idea," she said, almost to herself, but it made her pause with the realization that it was all true, "I wanted Yale, for Yale's sake. I would've been as lost there as I am in NYU," she said, scoffing the university, "And it'll be naïve of me to think anything will change at Columbia."_

"_Stop this, you're not lost," Chuck tried to tell her, but she brushed him off, "I don't know where I see myself in ten years, do you?"_

_He looked away and shrugged, "Still running Bass Industries, I imagine, making it more profitable than my father ever did," he said and she stilled at his cold hard response, "That's it?" she said, pulling completely out of his arms and he shrugged again, "What else is there?"_

_Her lips parted angrily, "Friends, family, me?"_

_He stiffened then rose, pulling at his tie as he strode to the other side of the room, "Dorota, a scotch!" he called out, knowing the maid was spying outside the door._

_He heard her steps falter then she replied, "Yes, Mr. Chuck."_

_He smiled mirthlessly, "Well?" Blair said, as she rose off the bed too, "Answer me."_

"_Of course I want you there," he bit out, "And Nate and Serena, but—a family is not in the cards, at least not in my deck."_

_Her eyes filled with tears but she forced them back, "You already have a family, Lily, Serena, me—"_

"_And look how well I've done with that," he retorted, "It's not going to happen, I won't let it."_

_She shook her head, "It might not be your choice, accidents happen—"_

"_We'd handle it," he told her, "Accidents can be rectified," he grated with an adamant stare that pinned her._

"_Rectified?" her breath caught, and this time she couldn't stop her eyes from brimming, "Get out," she told him, pointing to the door._

"_Blair—"_

"_I said go!" she demanded sharply, "I may not know where I'll be years from now, but I know it's not with you."_

"_Blair, let's not fight over an unlikely happenstance," he said, walking up to her, but she pulled back, raising her hands to keep him away, "Please try to see the big picture. This argument is inconsequential. We're fighting over nothing," he nearly pleaded, outstretching his hand to touch her cheek but she turned away from him for the second time that day, "It's not nothing to me," she choked, "Get the hell out," she retorted and he let his hand fall away, "Fine," he told her, flexing his jaw tightly, "Call me when you've had time to think."_

"_No," she told him, "When you've done just that, you call me. If nothing changes, don't bother at all," she said and he walked out of her room, brushing past a worried looking Dorota with a scotch in hand. _

"_What I miss?" said the maid and Blair slowly lowered herself to the bed, "Dorota, pack, we're going to visit Daddy and Roman," she said, then her face crumpled and a sob escaped her lips._

"_Miss Blair?"_

"Miss Blair?"

Blair came awake with a start, "Huh? What?" Blair said, trying to clear her vision as she looked around.

"You fall asleep, I guess flight too much," the maid explained, looking back at her anxiously, "I come to wake for dinner and I hear," she said as Blair sat up, looking down at the rumpled clothes she hadn't changed out of. She couldn't even remember sitting on the bed, much less falling asleep, "What are you babbling on about? There was nothing to hear, just you interrupting my REM cycle," she said and Dorota looked down, "I hear crying."

Blair turned, lifting her hand to her cheek to find it wet with tears. She licked her dry lips and avoided Dorota's gaze, "I'll—I'll be having dinner in bed after a bath," she told her, "For now you're dismissed," she said and the maid hesitated, but ultimately knew to remain silent as she turned around and left the room.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Miss Waldorf, I can't say I understood a word about your concept board, but if my wife loves it, then the job is yours."

Blair sat smiling the next day on a loveseat across from her newest clients, "Thank you so much, Mr. Mayor," she said, standing up and the couple stood to join her, "Call me, Frank," said the older man, shaking her hand.

"Alright, Frank," she said, her smile remained, "Then please, call me Blair," she insisted then went to shake his wife's hand, but the blonde woman waved it away, pulling Blair to her to drop a couple of air kisses on either side of her cheek.

"I love everything you have planned for the penthouse," Aileen Burrows said animatedly, "I can't wait for you to start."

"Well, as soon as she signs the contract then she can start as early as Monday," the mayor said and Blair produced an elegant ball point pen before they could change their minds.

They grinned as she bent to sign the contract on the coffee table then she stood up with a satisfied nod, "Everything is settled then. I'll start Monday morning promptly at nine. In the meantime I want you to make me a list of everything in your home you wish to keep, otherwise it's gone," she said.

"Donated, right?" Aileen said and Blair nodded, "Of course," she replied, "They do say charity starts at home," she grinned, "And if I can be so forward, Frank, the press will eat it up."

They all laughed and Aileen nodded, "I knew I liked you the moment we met in Paris."

"The feelings completely mutual, believe me," Blair said, using the social grace she'd honed since birth. "For now, I have a lot a planning to do," she said, stepping back, "I'll see you, Aileen on Monday with the list and you, Mayor—Frank," she corrected, "I'll see you at the charity benefit next week," she said as she shook his hand again and air kissed Aileen's cheek. She turned and stopped a moment to collect the concept board then retreated, trying to hold down the sprint in her high heeled step. She'd done it!

She walked out of the building, happier than she had been in—a while. She had her first New York client for _Blair's Boudoir_. She'd started her own interior design company right after graduating from the Université Paris-Sorbonne. Interior design hadn't even occurred to her until her father had jokingly mentioned it when she started redoing every single room in the chateau and something just clicked.

She'd immersed herself in it completely. She had her own studio, an assistant, and quite the clientele in Paris, but this job would open up so many doors and checkbooks in the States.

She walked up to the car that was waiting for her, then slid into the seat after the driver opened the door for her. She wanted to call her parents, but Daddy and Roman were vacationing in Italy and her mother and Cyrus were on a plane at that very moment. Her mother was flying into New York to check on Waldorf Designs and to consult with a few clients.

She wasn't disappointed though, she'd tell Serena. They were meeting for lunch, but not for another hour. She tilted her head, changing her mind about going straight back home, "Elliot, take me to Central Park instead," she said, she hadn't been there in so long. She missed the pond and the ducks.

"Right away Miss Waldorf."

**XOXOXOXO**

She took in a deep breath and smiled as she looked around the park. She watched some people walk by, taking a stroll then jerked out of the way as a couple of children darted past her, laughing as they chased each other. She should have been annoyed, slightly appalled even, but she wasn't and despite the small ache she felt while watching the children play, everything felt right standing there, more than it ever had in Paris, but she tried not to pay that thought any mind.

She gripped the roll of bread more securely then walked up to the pond. There were about a half a dozen ducks several feet away from her, leisurely swimming around. She bent and pulled a piece of bread off then tossed it in the water.

Immediately, all six ducks went for it, creating a frenzy and making her laugh. She pulled another piece off and again she tossed it in, watching as the ducks fought for it.

"May I help?"

Blair turned, startled, and found herself looking into a pair of soft brown eyes.

Blair smiled at the little girl. She had a mass of long blonde hair with part of it held back by a champagne colored bow that matched her silk dress. The dress was embroidered at the hem with the words, _once upon a time there lived a princess._

She grinned, completely taken in by the small face smiling back at her, "Sure you can help," she told the four or five year old. She pulled a hunk of bread off and handed it to the girl, whose eyes lit.

"Thank you!" she smiled, bouncing happily, making her golden locks bounce with her, "Daddy never lets me feed the ducks," she complained with a pout, tossing the bread into the pond.

"Then maybe you shouldn't," Blair told her and the little girl grinned, "But I haven't met my quota just yet."

"Quota?" Blair laughed, surprised the girl knew the meaning, "Yeah," she said, "I hafta make Daddy grouchy at least three times a day," she said, looking at her hand and putting up three fingers.

Blair's smile widened, remembering the times she'd exasperated her father, "But why would you want to do that?"

The little girl tilted her chin, "Cuz' it's a bunch of fun," she laughed a small melodic giggle, "'Sides, Grandma says that's my job," she informed her, matter-of-factly.

"Of course it is," Blair replied, in a mock serious tone, holding in a grin. The little girl was so beautiful, it made something tighten with the thought—but she banished it, focusing on the child in front of her. She pulled another piece of bread off and offered it to the girl, but she hesitated, pulling at her dress, "Uh—," she said, wrinkling the silk.

"What is it?" Blair asked with a small frown, "I—I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said, "Daddy get's really, _really _mad when I do that," she said, but shrugged, and outstretched a hand, "I'm—"

"Cate!"

Blair tensed and dropped the roll of bread, losing her sense of gravity. She felt a horrible wooziness at the pit of her stomach and the sensation shot straight up to her head, making her grow hot and cold at the same time. She fought through the fog of shock to realize she knew that voice, she would know it anywhere, it was the voice she'd tried to drown out for four long years.

"Daddy, don't be such an Oscar, we were just playing with the ducks."

_Daddy_

She nearly swayed on her four inch heels as she felt everything tilt with a blurred sense of vertigo.

It wasn't true.

It wasn't, her heart pounded…

But it was.

Slowly, she turned to meet a pair of hard, dark eyes she told herself she'd never see again.

"Chuck."

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone! And if you've taken the time out to read this chapter completely, I thank you very much. This story isn't so black and white, there's a lot more layers and things to be revealed so I hope you'll put this story on your alerts since everything is about to get way more complicated and juicy. It isn't just about "oh, Chuck has a kid" and that's it, there's much more to the story as a whole that I have planned, so please give it a chance. So what exactly happened to Blair's baby? What happened to Chuck and Blair four years ago? All that will be shown very soon as well as Chuck's POV. Blair didn't just go to Paris and that was it. So stay tuned. Please review! Oh and if you have any questions you can ask in the review too ;)

P.S. Like with all my stories, I photoshop pics to go with them. I have two pictures of Cate one in her dress that she met Blair in and just another one of her. I added a pic of Blair in the outfit she arrived in New York in and also a pic of Chuck and Cate together. If you want to see the pics, go to my profile, copy the link to my photobucket page, then once you get to it, scroll down on the right side there should be a link there titled "For Love or Legacy"

XoXo Chrys


	2. Fault

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL: _

_Blair came back to New York City after living in Paris for a little over four years. She graduated over there and became an interior designer. Four years ago, after the hotel incident and after Blair met Chuck on the top of the Empire State Building (in my story) she told him they would take it slow, but she got pregnant. She brought the subject of children up to Chuck but he wanted no part of it and Blair, hurt, left to Paris. Now Blair is back, still struggling with what happened in the past. Serena is in her last semester at Columbia and Nate is interning for his grandfather. After meeting with the Mayor and his wife and signing a contract to redo their penthouse, Blair decided to visit Central Park where she met a little blonde haired, brown eyed girl who turned out to be Chuck's daughter._

**Chapter 2**

As much as she told herself she'd never see him again, it almost seemed inevitable that one day she would. They'd said too much, hurt too much, shared too much between them for it to be any other way, she realized, though she'd fought the moment with everything in her. She just wished she'd fought a little harder because in all the different scenarios she'd imagined, this had never been one of them.

She pressed her lips together to keep them from trembling as she looked down at the little girl then glanced back at Chuck.

Her utter shock quickly gave way to anger as she fought against the sheen of tears in her eyes. How could he have done it? How could he when he'd rejected her and the very idea?

She blinked back her tears and her eyes hardened. He was such a bastard and if she thought she'd never forgive him before, now she was certain.

"I know you don't like me to feed the ducks, but I was bored," Cate said, looking innocently up at Chuck.

Blair watched as he glanced down at his daughter then back at her, his gaze darkening as it settled on her.

"You aren't mad, are you, Daddy? Because you promised, you said we had a date at the Russian Tea Room," the little girl said, her blonde tresses falling about her shoulders, "Oh, and can my new friend come too?" She asked excitedly as Blair stiffened.

"No," he replied sharply, his gaze never straying from hers, "I'm sure she has other plans."

She did, she had many, the first, to get as far away from them as possible.

"But—"

"Cate, go wait for me in the limo."

"Daddy—"

"_Now_," he said and Blair felt like she'd been thrown into another dimension or her worst nightmare watching them interact.

"Alright," she huffed then turned to Blair, "Thanks for letting me feed the ducks with you, uh—"

"Blair," she supplied, sounding hoarse with the effort to remain mostly silent.

The little girl's eyes livened, "Hey! That's—"

"Catherine," Chuck interrupted her and the little girl looked down, "Okay," she shrugged feebly, "Bye, Blair," she gave a dull wave and Blair had the inexplicable urge to smack him for the way the little girl walked away.

"I heard you'd returned, but if you wanted to see me you didn't have to go through my daughter," he mocked harshly and her lips parted at the hurtful gibe, "The last thing I ever wanted was to see you," she retorted, "I didn't even know about her, or did Nate and Serena fail to mention that?"

"We don't mention you at all," he shot right back and her throat thickened with the slight, "I'm glad to see the feelings mutual then," she said then went to walk past him but his hand shot out, grabbing hers and his touch caused a jolt of instant recognition. She froze and something rippled as she looked down at where his hand gripped hers.

"Why did you come back?" his eyes grilled into hers, but she steeled herself against it, "If you're so interested I'm sure you'll figure that out on your own," came her taunting retort as she pulled her hand back and walked away.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Daddy, you're awful quiet. I'm really sorry for—"

"You weren't supposed to be at the park to begin with," he told her, "I got pulled out of a board meeting because you chased off another nanny."

His little girl's shoulders slumped forward and he pulled at his tie in self-recrimination. It wasn't her fault his nerves were shot to hell, that was all Blair's doing.

_Blair. _

He knew she was coming back, Nate had told him. He'd known it for days and yet nothing prepared him for the reality of having her in front of him again.

She looked the same, exactly the same, the same soft brown eyes, the same silk dark curls, the same flush to her cheeks when she argued with him, but he shook his head. Nothing was the same.

She'd made sure of that years ago…

_He needed a scotch, badly. He banged his fist into the elevator doors with frustrated impatience though knowing it wouldn't help it go any faster. _

_He gritted his teeth, recalling her face, his words, the tears she hadn't been able to hide, his temples throbbed just thinking about it. _

_The elevator finally dinged open and he strode out, in a beeline towards his bar, but he stopped short seeing the last person he'd expected or wanted to see pouring himself a drink. _

"_Nephew," Jack grinned, "Just in time, can I pour you a drink? It's vintage."_

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, sorry," said Jack in mock apology, "Were you saving it for a special occasion?"_

"_Jack," Chuck bit out, but he continued anyway, "I've got it," Jack said, pouring an extra glass, "Let's toast to your relationship. I honestly never thought Blair would forgive you for treating her like a piece of property on your Monopoly board."_

_Chuck's eyes narrowed and darkened but Jack didn't care. His grin only widened, "What piece would she be? I wonder, certainly not Boardwalk," he commented, "Perhaps St. Charles Place, fitting, I think, your name's all over it and it sells for cheap."_

_Chuck was next to him in the next instant, striding over and snatching the bottle, throwing it so that his uncle had to duck to avoid being bashed in the head. _

_The glass shattered, "Mozeltov!" Jack clapped, straightening, "I hear Blair's Jewish now, will you be converting too? I warn you, Chuck, prostituting your girlfriend is frowned upon in any religion."_

_He squeezed his hands into a tight fist and Jack nodded sheepishly, giving in, "Okay, too far, I accept it," he said, feigning regret and raising his hands in a yielding gesture though his smug grin remained. _

"_What—are you doing here?" Chuck gritted out, barely able to restrain himself. _

"_I just came to check up on you," he smiled, patting Chuck on the back._

_He shrugged him off and turned around, knowing if he didn't move away, he'd likely be arrested for aggravated assault, "Your concern is both artificial and unnecessary."_

"_Artificial? It's my duty. I owe it to my dearly departed brother."_

"_You owe it to him to make his son's life a living hell?" he said bitterly, then shrugged, "That actually sounds about right. With him gone, it's up to you in his stead."_

_Jack laughed, "Oh we're a curious bunch, aren't we?" he said and lifted the glass of scotch, tilting it in a cheers, then took a quick sip. _

_Chuck shook his head, fingers digging into the couch as he leaned against it, "Why are you really here? There's always a reason."_

_Jack smirked, "This and that," he said, lowering the glass onto the bar and walking around it, leaning so that he adopted the same stance as him._

_Chuck looked between them, seeing the similarities and he cursed, straightening, "I'll never be like you or him," he said with derision._

_Jack shrugged, "It's sort of inevitable and I think your track record speaks for itself."_

"_People change," he retorted and his uncle shook his head, "Not us, we only think we do—in bouts, then we revert."_

"_You're the reason, you and Bart," he grated, the vehemence burning his eyes, "You're the reason Blair hates me right now. You're the reason I refuse to contribute to this sick cycle."_

"_Oh," said Jack, as if he hadn't heard a word Chuck had said, "So you and Blair are on the outs?"_

_Chuck laughed without amusement, pushing away from the couch, "It ends with me. My name isn't going to taint anyone else."_

"_That's the reason for your little squabble?" Jack inquired dryly, "She wanted your name? And little bowties and headbands?"_

"_It's not going to happen," he said, talking past the sour taste in his mouth. _

"_No," Jack agreed gravelly as he straightened, "You're never going to have that."_

The sniffling brought Chuck out of the past and back into the present. He looked down at his daughter, head bent wiping her tears.

She looked up, her small face made his insides tighten as if everything were being squeezed out of him. He held in an oath and reached for her, cradling her as she buried her face in his neck, "I'm really sorry, Daddy," she hiccupped and he sighed with years worth of regret, "It's not your fault, sweetheart, it's okay," he said quietly, running his hand through her golden locks.

"It's not your fault."

**XOXOXOXO **

"Blair, how did your meeting go? Tell me everything," Serena smiled, walking into the living room.

Blair turned around and immediately Serena stepped back, smile fading, "You…you know," she said anxiously.

"How the hell could you keep that from me?" Blair said, wiping at her face angrily, "For four years you said nothing."

"I said nothing because you didn't want me to," Serena said, her gaze pleading, "Every time—every _single_ time I tried to mention him, you shot me down. You didn't talk to me for months two years ago when I said I couldn't visit because it was Chuck's birthday."

"You should have told me, you should have—," her breath shuddered painfully, "How old is she?"

"Blair—"

"How old," she snapped forcefully.

Serena looked down and shrugged helplessly, "She's—she's four."

The air whooshed out of her lungs and her knees buckled, making her slump onto the settee, "Four," she repeated, her voice trembling against her will, "He was with someone else at the same time he was with me."

"B, it's not like that," Serena said, coming to take a seat next to her, "It's exactly like that," Blair said with a small shake of her head, "Who is she? Who's her mother? Who did he marry?"

Serena looked down, "He's not married, never has been. I don't know who she is, but she wanted money and Chuck wanted his daughter. She was paid and both parties left satisfied."

Blair brought an unsteady hand up to her face to remove any trace of tears, but Serena had long since seen them, "I don't get it, Blair," she said, taking her hand, "You up and left four years ago to visit your father and just stayed. You never told me why, why did you?"

"Serena, don't ask me that—"

"Blair—," Serena retorted, cutting in.

"I told you, I realized I couldn't forgive him after what happened with Jack and the Empire."

"And I'm telling you now, that's a lie," Serena said, making Blair turn to her, "I thought we shared everything. I thought we could tell each other anything. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because, because I can't tell myself," Blair retorted harshly, eyes filling with hot tears, "I can't admit it, I—I can't," she said, standing up but Serena stood too, "Blair."

"Serena."

"_Blair._"

"S?"

"Blair!"

"I can't!" she shouted back, not able to hold it in any longer then she shook her head and pushed past her, rushing towards the stairs.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I really don't hafta have a meal?"

"No," Chuck said from across the table at the Russian Tea Room as Cate swallowed the last bite of her bowl of ice cream, "Are you feeling better?"

Cate nodded enthusiastically, the bow in her hair bouncing with her, making him grin.

"So you're not mad at me anymore for getting rid of the nanny?"

Chuck shook his head, "No," he replied, amused by her antics in spite of himself, "I could never be truly angry with you, you know that."

Cate smiled, leaning over the table, "Oh, I know," she shrugged happily and he gave a small wry laugh, "But that doesn't mean I approve," he warned and she gave a heavy dramatic sigh, "But Daddy, she was the worstest."

"Worst," he corrected, "And you say that about every single person I hire."

"They don't like me."

"That's because you drive them insane."

She pouted, crossing her small arms, "I don't want another nanny."

"And I know that, but this is the way it has to be," he told her, ignoring how he didn't like the fact any more than she did. He checked his watch, straying his thoughts, "I have to be back at the office in a half hour."

Cate looked down, her face crumbling sadly as she leaned her chin in her hand, "But it's Saturday."

"I know it is," he said apologetically, "But I'm doing business overseas and I can't reschedule."

She nodded dully, "Who are you paying to stay with me this time?"

Chuck sighed, hating what he saw in his daughter's face. It reminded him so much of himself at her age, "I'm not paying anyone. How would you like to spend the afternoon with your Uncle Nate?"

Cate smiled but it didn't spark as it usually did, "Can we pick up Monkey first?"

"Whatever you want," Chuck said, pulling her onto his lap when she walked around the table, "Okay, then," she said then grinned a little more like herself as she snapped her fingers and called for the check, making a few onlookers laugh.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair stood against the wall at the side of the top of the stairs, concealed, listening as Dorota refused Serena's prying and ushered her back towards the living room, asking her to give her a little time.

She laughed but her throat closed in on her and no sound came out. All the time in the world wouldn't help, four years was a testament to that fact.

She turned around and headed towards her room. She walked in then turned and went into her closet. It was nearly empty. She'd sent for everything once she had decided to stay, but what she was looking for, she'd brought with her.

She walked up to where a few dresses hung and she pushed them to the side, going straight to the safe. She hesitated then pushed in the code of six numbers. Her lips thinned, making a mental note to change the combination. The day Chuck had first said those three words used to mean everything, now it was a mockery. He hadn't meant any of it. He'd cheated on her who knew how many times, but once was enough. Once was enough, she thought, picturing her face, his daughter, she clamped down the ache.

The safe's door swung open and she reached inside, pulling out a medium sized white wooden box.

She turned and went to sit on the loveseat opposite the wall of her wall to wall shoe rack. She ran a hand softly over the top, and over the small B written in the middle.

She hadn't opened it in years. She'd been fine, she'd gotten over it, but in the time it took to look back and find him standing there, she realized she hadn't.

She lifted the lid slowly and her hand trembled, reaching in. She pulled out the envelope with the test results, confirming her pregnancy. She set it aside and went back in. Her fingers stretched, but she coiled them, shying away as if she were nearing something hot, with the potential to burn if she made contact.

She closed her eyes and pulled it out. Her fingers didn't blister, but when she lifted her lids, tears spilled.

She looked down at the grainy sonogram. The small face, its profile outlined in ink was the only proof she had that her baby had once existed.

Her vision blurred, her iris's protested and her lungs felt weighed down by an aching pressure that had her gasping as if she were in a smoke filled room.

Her mind raced, she brought a hand up to her chest, ordering herself to stop. She knew it was a panic attack, she'd had them before, right after…but she refused to succumb, she refused to let him be the reason.

She closed her fist, her nails digging into her palm and she focused on that small sting to bring her out. She took a few deep breaths and let them go, "I'm sorry," she whispered to the black and white image as she had many times in the past, "I'm sorry," she repeated, and she was, but she'd never be able to forgive herself for not being able to protect the tiny thing, barely a person, but everything to her.

She replaced the picture and the envelope, refusing to acknowledge the rest that the box contained. She got up, went back to safe and secured it inside.

She wiped her tears.

It wasn't fair that she'd carried this alone. She shouldn't have had to. It wasn't fair that she carried the guilt. And it was beyond unfair that he had what she didn't.

Her eyes darted calculatingly, "Dorota!"

The maid didn't waste not even a minute before appearing by her side, "Yes, Miss Blair?"

"Send for our things. We're staying a while," she said, and the maid's eyes widened, "But, Miss Blair—"

"You heard me," she retorted, turning around, "And find a beret, we're going to recon and rendezvous at 2200 hours," she said, walking out into the hall, heading for the study.

He was going to pay for everything she went through alone.

For every day.

For all the pain.

For all the tears.

And for that life that had drained out of her.

She would collect for it all.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck hit a key on his keyboard then swung his chair around as he rubbed his eyes. He'd secured some prime real estate in Tokyo. It'd taken some negotiating and some time, but it was worth it. What he paid was nothing compared to what he stood to gain.

He turned his chair back around, away from the window. He'd surprised himself during the conference call. He actually hadn't let his mind stray to a certain brown eyed brunette that was irritating him with her presence. He had to know why she was back. The curiosity was eating away at him just as the look in her eyes had when she'd pulled away from him.

He rubbed his fingers unconsciously, almost feeling the heated imprint of her hand again.

He had to know, he had to know why, he clenched his jaw, especially if she hadn't come alone.

_His fists tightened around the bouquet of pink peonies as his limo neared the small chateau. _

_In the few weeks that she'd been gone he'd tried to convince himself that it was better this way. It was better that she realized he couldn't give her what she wanted, what she deserved. _

_But every day it got harder and harder to convince himself to leave well enough alone, to stay away. He couldn't. He just couldn't. He had to see her. He had to apologize and explain. _

_He should've never hurt her like he knew he had. He should've tried to make her see what he already did, it would never work. If they had a family, it would only be a matter of time before he screwed it all up. _

_He'd done it with her, he'd done it with his father, every single person that mattered to him, he'd predictably let down._

_The limo stopped and he got out, not even waiting for the driver to open the door for him. He looked around the grounds, the greenery, the stone structure covered in vines. It suited her. It looked right out of an old French movie._

_It was quiet, maybe too quiet for his taste. He hated the silence, it only made his thoughts run faster. _

_Suddenly, his head snapped to the side, the silence was broken, and he heard muffled voices. _

_He frowned, bypassing the front door to follow the sounds. He walked around the house, following the path leading to the back gardens, but he stopped short and pulled back. _

_It was Jack._

_And Blair. _

_She was in his arms, he was kissing her. _

"Mr. Bass, line one for you."

He blinked and picked up the phone automatically after being ripped out of what he would rather forget.

"Yes?" he said into his phone, expecting it to be his PI with some answers, but it wasn't.

"Chuck?"

"Yes, Gretchen?" he asked, recognizing the voice easily enough.

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, but I just wanted to inform you that everything is on schedule. The Legacy should be ready in about a week.

He nodded, but the satisfaction was missing, "Thank you, keep me posted," he said then ended the call after a quick murmured goodbye.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Miss Blair feeling much better. Be down momentarily."

Serena nodded, "I almost left. She's been up there for almost an hour. I went ahead and had lunch—it was delicious by the way," she interjected, tossing the dinner cloth onto the coffee table where a tray with a nearly empty plate sat.

"Thank you," said Dorota with a smile, "And forgive Miss Blair. Jetlag make more crazy than usual."

"And now that that pleasant lie is out, what's really taking her so long?"

Dorota hesitated, but under Serena's scrutiny she was forced to burst out, "Surprise! She decide to stay longer, _hura_!" said the maid, throwing her hands up in celebration, but Serena's face went slack, "Really, she's staying?"

Dorota nodded enthusiastically, "I make few calls already."

"That's great," she smiled, then it faded, "It's not great, is it?"

The maid tried to smile and shrugged, "It's what Miss Blair say."

The elevator dinged and it stopped all conversation as they both walked into the hall to investigate.

In came a familiar scruffy dog followed by its small owner, "Aunt Serena, where's the bathroom? I gotta go, I gotta go!" Cate hopped.

Serena's eyes widened and she pointed mutely towards the hall bathroom behind them.

Cate dashed by them as Nate trailed into the foyer.

"Miss Serena," said Dorota apprehensively and Serena nodded, "Nate, what the hell?" she said, turning to him.

"You called me not even a half an hour ago, you told me she knows."

"Yes," Serena said incredulously, "She knows, but that doesn't mean she's okay with it. Far from it, she lost it when I tried to explain."

Nate ran a frustrated hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do. We were in the park and she had to use the bathroom. I was going to take her to a restaurant or something but she refused to go in a public bathroom alone. My place is too far, Blair's was the closest I could think of."

Serena sighed, "I know it must be difficult for you, but you should have thought harder."

Nate gave a sigh of his own, "Look, she'll come out and we'll leave, no harm, no foul."

"What are you talking about? And why are you all huddled like that?" said Blair as she walked down the stairs, "And whose dog is this?" she smiled as she reached the landing and bent to pet the animal who ran up to her, nuzzling her palm, making her laugh.

"Blair," said Nate with uncertainty, "Uh—I—"

"What's wrong?" she said, straightening.

"That's Monkey and, um, he's—"

"Blair!"

Blair stiffened, startled, and turned to the small voice.

"It's you, it's you, it's really you!" Cate cried, a blonde blur as she rushed up to Blair, hitting her like a small tidal wave and hugging her around the middle.

Blair looked down, physically stuck in place. She looked behind her to Nate and Serena who looked back at a loss of what to say.

Cate squeezed, her little arms holding tight.

Blair returned her gaze and looked down at the small sweet face looking up at her then she slowly laid an unsteady hand on the little girl's soft mop of hair.

Cate pulled back smiling, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Blair swallowed hard and smiled, though it wobbled just a fraction at the corners, "Well you were wrong," she replied, managing a carefully light tone.

"Blair—," Serena started, but Blair shot her down outright, "It's okay," she said, her sharp tone striking through the tension forcefully, "It's not her fault."

"What's not my fault?" Cate asked, brown eyes huge as she looked between all the adults, "Daddy said that lots today."

There was an awkward silence, but Blair filled it quickly, "That—that you dropped by unexpectedly," she said smiling, nodding towards Nate, "It's his. You are not to blame."

"You live here? But—how—you know her too?" Cate asked, looking at her aunt and uncle who looked at each other then nodded because it was all they could do.

"Know each other? We go way back," Blair said, motioning towards the living room, "I'll tell you all about it," she said then turned back, "Nathaniel, Serena, aren't you coming?"

"Chuck is going to kill us," Serena muttered, "It's my fault," Nate said as they followed Blair and Cate into the living room, "I'll take the fall. I just panicked when she started hopping around all desperate while people were staring."

Blair sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her. Cate quickly plopped down needing no other prompting and Monkey also trailed in, laying down beneath Cate's dangling feet next to the couch.

"So, I've known Nate and Serena since I was even younger than you," said Blair, fighting with herself to keep her tone casual when every look towards the little girl made her feel like someone was not only rubbing, but scraping salt over a gaping wound, "In fact," she said, relaying none of her emotions, "Here's a picture of Serena and I when we were about your age," said Blair reaching over and picking up a silver frame from the end table, next to the couch.

Cate laughed, "Oh, I know you," she said, taking the frame and gazing at it in rapt fascination, "Aunt Serena has pictures of you when you were little at her house too and so does—"

"Me—," Nate interjected quickly, "So do I," he said and Serena quickly joined in, "Yes, we all have pictures of each other."

Blair frowned, feeling like she was missing something in the looks being exchanged and she didn't like it one bit, but Cate spoke up, distracting her, "So you knew my Daddy too, huh, when he was little?"

"Yes, I—I guess I did," Blair said, busying her nervous hands with smoothing her hair back into place.

Cate tilted her head and curled her lip adorably in curiosity, "Were you bestest friends?"

"Um—I," said Blair, suddenly overwhelmed with the questions and the memories they produced.

"Hey, you know your dad and I have always been best friends," Nate said, replying for her, "And Blair is mine, always has been," Serena continued, "Even when we were mad at each other, which happened more often than we'd like to admit," she said, and Blair smiled gratefully.

"Oh," said Cate, though still not satisfied, "But Daddy liked you a whole bunch, right? Is that why—"

"Cate," Nate said, standing up as if someone lit a fire beneath him, "I think it's time to go. Chuck will be coming to pick you up soon so we have to head out."

Cate's shoulders drooped in disappointment, "Why can't he pick me up here?"

Blair took in a sharp breath, "I—I think it's best you listen to your—uncle," she said, still getting used to it all, "Your father didn't seem too pleased earlier today when you didn't do as he said."

"Okay," Cate said, shrugging her shoulders halfheartedly. She handed the frame back to Blair then hopped off the couch, startling Monkey back onto all fours.

"Will I see you again?" Cate asked and the pure unadulterated hope that shun in her eyes made Blair's mist.

She warred with herself, half of her wanted to stay as far away as she could and the other wanted to give in to the innocent pools looking back at her.

"We've managed to meet twice already quite by accident so—I, I'm sure we'll see each other again sometime."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Chuck, man, I'm sorry, I just—"

"It's a trifle late for apologies, isn't it, Nathaniel?"

"Chuck," Serena spoke up, "He di—"

"Enough," Chuck silenced them with a curt wave of his hand, "You both expressly did what I told you not to, we'll discuss it later," he said, and the dark glint in his eyes silenced everyone over three feet.

Monkey barked and Cate looked up, her once happy smile dying on her lips, "Monkey says stop fighting."

Chuck shot Nate and Serena one last look then softened his gaze, "We aren't fighting, just having a disagreement, but it's already been sorted," Chuck told her, bending down and unleashing the dog, "And I think it's about time for Monkey's meal, don't you?" he asked as they walked past the foyer in the penthouse suite at the Palace.

"Okay, are you coming too?"

He smiled with a nod, "Yes," he said, following her without giving Nate and Serena a backwards glance.

"I had the bestest day," Cate told him once they got to the kitchen area, "Best," he corrected and Cate huffed, making him smirk, but it didn't cure his uneasiness or the frustrated anger as he helped her pour some dry food into Monkey's bowl.

"I'm glad you had a nice time with Nate."

"And Aunt Serena _and_ Blair," Cate said as she lowered the bowl carefully to the floor, "Remember from the park? She said you were friends when you were little like me."

Chuck crushed the bag of dog food closed, holding onto it until his fingers turned white, and he was forced to answer his daughter's curious stare, "Yes, we were."

Cate smiled bright as she stood up, and he hated that he was going to have to douse that, but he had no other choice.

"Blair said we'll probably see each other again," she continued excitedly as she stepped onto her step-stool and washed her small hands in the sink, barely reaching.

"About that," Chuck said, placing the bag of dog food back on the counter, "I don't think that'll be happening."

Cate turned to him, the water still running, "Why not?" she said, her eyes growing big and watering, "She said we would. She told me."

Chuck cursed aloud, unable to stop himself. He reached over and turned the faucet off then lifted his daughter into his arms, "She was just being polite. She doesn't live here, I'm sure she'll be going back home very soon."

Cate sniffled, wiping her eyes, "But I don't want her to. I really liked her, Daddy."

"I really did too, once upon a time," he said, grudgingly admitting at least that much as he walked towards her bedroom.

Cate perked up at that, playing with his tie, "Like in a fairy tale? Was she a princess?" she inquired eagerly, "Queen," he muttered absently.

Cate's hands stilled, "Really?"

He caught himself, nearly letting another expletive fly, "No," he told her lowering her back onto the floor once they reached her room, "You know the difference between what's real and what's not," he told her and Cate shrugged, "Fairytales aren't real, but Santa is."

He smiled, "More or less," he said, "Is the tooth fairy real?" she asked, furrowing her small brow in thought.

"You'll see for yourself once you lose your first tooth."

She smiled, bringing up a hand, but he pointed a finger in warning, "Don't even think about it. A tooth loosens on its own."

She slapped her hand down, "Alright," she sighed and he turned her around, "Go play. I'll be back in a few minutes and maybe we can get back to that chess game."

Cate ran towards her dollhouse and he turned around, his smile fading, his expression hardening as he retraced his steps.

"Nate left, smart of him," Chuck said when he saw only Serena sitting on his sofa.

Serena turned, "He left because I asked him to. I told him I wanted to speak with you alone."

"Why dear sister, whatever about?" he said mockingly as he turned towards the bar and poured himself a drink.

"You know what about," she said, standing up, "She's asking questions—"

"And you know exactly what to tell her," he replied, a harsh retort, refusing to go there.

Serena shook her head, "How can I, when I don't even know myself. Why did she move to Paris? Why did you do nothing to stop her? Was it because of Cate?"

"Cate has nothing to do with this," he retorted, making his scotch slosh over his cup, but Serena wouldn't give in, "Well she does now. You have to talk to Blair. You—"

"I don't have to do a goddamn thing," he told her, coming around the bar, "I'm not the one that left, she did."

Serena looked away, finally relenting, "I know that, but I still think you should tell her."

"Well I don't. She has nothing to do with it."

"Then why is your daughter's name Catherine Blair Bass?"

* * *

><p>AN: So that's the second chapter and I bet you all still have lots of questions lol, but I promise they will all get answered as chapters go on. Next chapter, Blair is going to be putting a scheme into motion, and you know that's not going to be a good thing. She's hurt and she won't stop until who has hurt her is worse off. Chuck and Blair will interact in the next chapter, but I won't say more since I'm still figuring it out. Lastly, I just want to say thank you so much for all the great reviews I received for the last chapter! I really appreciated each and every one and if you have any more questions, comments, anything, be sure to leave another review and I'll reply as best I can (without spoiling too much :)

P.S. I posted five pictures on my photobucket page. The picture of the box Blair took out of her safe, the picture of the baby's sonogram, the picture of Blair and Serena when they were little, and two pictures of Blair's Dad's chateau in France. If you want to see them, copy the photobucket link on my profile, when you get to it scroll down, and on the right side there's the link titled, "For Love or Legacy."

XoXo Chrys


	3. Serendipity

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL: Blair found out Chuck has a daughter. A flashback revealed Chuck arguing with Jack and Chuck coming to terms with the fact that he would never have a family. Blair confronted Serena about Cate and Serena tried to explain, but after she heard that Cate was four and the implications that meant (Chuck cheating on her when they were together) she didn't want to hear any more. Serena tried to find out why Blair left to live in Paris but Blair couldn't bring herself to tell her. Blair fled to her room where she went into her safe and brought out a box containing her baby's sonogram and got more angry and overwrought by the moment and vowed to make Chuck pay for what she went through alone. In his office, another flashback revealed Chuck going to Paris after Blair shortly after their argument only to find her with Jack, in his arms, kissing. Having to work, Chuck left Cate with Nate but Nate panicked when Cate had to use the bathroom so he brought her to Blair's because it was the closest. Blair was taken aback, but she welcomed Cate and talked to her about her childhood with Serena, Nate, and Chuck too, even though it hurt her. Nate left with Cate after Cate started saying a little too much for his liking. Chuck, Nate, Serena, Cate, and Monkey went to Chuck's home, the Palace penthouse where Chuck was angry Nate and Serena had disregarded what he told them both not to do. The chapter ended with Chuck arguing with Serena about how Blair has nothing to do with anything but Serena questioned him, "Then why is your daughter's name Catherine Blair Bass?"_

**Chapter 3**

Chuck felt her question hit him like a strike straight to his solar plexus. He coughed and cleared his throat of the searing scotch he had just taken a sip of, "I—I was drunk," he told her dismissively, "As you well know, it was an everyday occurrence back then until Cate."

"Fine," Serena shot back, "If you want to lie to yourself, go right ahead, but you shouldn't lie to her," she said, then brushed past him, heading towards the front door.

He watched her go and gulped the last of his drink, barely tasting anything.

"Daddy, come play tea party! One lump or two?"

He turned in the direction of the small voice, "Four!" he called out, maybe it would rid him of the bitter taste in his mouth.

"That's too many, silly!"

He smiled, pushing away everything but the one thing as he put his empty glass down. None of it mattered, not Blair, not the past, not anything. He had all he needed as he walked towards his daughter's room.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Darling, what is this I hear of you extending your visit?"

"A few weeks are just not enough, right, Blair?" Cyrus asked with a quick wink.

Blair smiled across the dining room table Sunday morning, trying to convey an air of easy nonchalance, despite the sleepless night she'd had, "I'm just staying a little longer, that's all," Blair told her mother as she poured herself a cup of tea, "How was your flight over?" she asked, but Eleanor wouldn't be strayed.

"You sent for your things, I think a little longer is an understatement," said Eleanor, removing her eyeglasses and putting the newspaper down, "Does this have anything to do with Charles?"

The teapot slipped out of her grasp and clattered against her cup, tipping it over, making the contents spill.

She shot up, heart pumping unevenly as she reached for her dinner cloth, blotting the hot liquid, "Dorota!" she called out as the maid rushed in and assisted.

"I take that as a resounding yes," Eleanor said dryly.

"No," Blair forcefully denied, sitting back down as the maid took care of the mess, "I'm staying because of my contract. I want to network, build a US clientele."

"Dorota," Eleanor arched a brow, ignoring Blair. The maid paused mid-swipe then looked between them anxiously.

"You don't defer to the help, Mother," said Blair impatiently.

"Now come on," Cyrus interrupted, "I was enjoying having breakfast with my two favorite ladies," he smiled.

"Cyrus is quite right," Blair said, standing up and reaching over for an apple, "Thank you," she said, when her step-father handed it to her, "Breakfast has been lovely and if I have time, we should do lunch."

"Blair—"

"I have orders to put in, paints to sample, swatches to decide between, and a short deadline, none of which has anything to do with Chuck Bass," she told her mother pointedly. When Eleanor remained silent Blair gave a curt nod and excused herself, "Dorota, come along, and did you find that hat I asked you for?"

**XOXOXOXO**

"What is this?"

"You ask for yellow fabric."

"I asked you to hand me the chartreuse swatch sample, it's halfway between yellow and green, there's a difference. Apples to oranges," Blair told Dorota frustratingly, walking past her to her desk to get the scrap of fabric herself.

"More like lemon to lime," Dorota muttered and Blair whirled around, darting her a look, "Don't try my patience. My disposition is volatile at best. I'm operating on a whole lot of adrenaline and very little sleep."

Dorota eyed her up and down, "Wonder why that is?"

"Six hour time difference, I'm still catching up."

"_Taa, jasne_."

"Don't give me that," Blair told her, "You're used to no sleep. Your people were bred to work the fields and function on rooster hours, I was not."

"No, your people need high thread count, shot of brandy and one Xanax to wake half decent."

"It's only civilized," Blair said wryly, looking through her pile of swatches, trying to distract herself.

There was a moment of silence in which Dorota shifted on her feet, but Blair purposely ignored her, "Fine, I go polish silver," the maid said, nearly goading as she started to walk towards Blair's bedroom door, "Stop," she ordered her, huffing and taking a seat, "What did you find out?"

"Page Six has string of women connected—"

"I didn't ask you to find out about his dirty liaisons," she told her, feeling the prick of annoyance, "I asked you to get something I could use against him," she said, then lifted her letter opener and twirled it around tensely.

"I found nothing on the mother," Dorota replied, pretending to clean the dust off a vase on her vanity.

Blair dropped the letter opener with a small thud, "I didn't ask you that either."

"Not in so many words."

"Just get to the point, if you even have one. Did you find anything on Chuck?" she asked, her Monolo clad foot bouncing nervously back and forth.

"He open new hotel this year. New York Times rumor he attempting to get Five Diamond Award."

Blair's foot stilled abruptly, "A new hotel?" she cleared her automatic bitter thoughts and smiled, she could use this. She just had to find out more, she just had to find out how badly he wanted it.

"What's it called?"

Dorota looked away anxiously, "The Legacy."

**XOXOXOXO**

"A-flat, E-flat, D-flat, good," Chuck nodded, looking down at his daughter as her small fingers hit the exact keys on the small custom made piano.

"Daddy, I know what I'm doing," Cate admonished and he grinned, "My apologies, Miss Bass, carry on," he said as he stepped back and took a seat in an armchair in his study where they had reconvened after breakfast.

He watched silently as she played a piece by Yiruma, only faltering once. She'd taken to the keys almost immediately. He'd been playing with her since she was barely two, and she'd been in lessons since she was three.

He recalled one sleepless night he hadn't been able to get her to stop crying so he'd cradled her in his lap as he played her a song, she'd fallen asleep instantly.

The melody she played twinkled, almost sadly and it made him think of the memories that were best left in the past.

"_Harold, I need to see her."_

He rubbed his temple, his fingers pressing into his skin to the point of pain. He'd been idiot or equally worse, he'd been weak. He'd gone back again when Cate was nearly two and half. He shouldn't have. He still remembered stumbling into a party her father was throwing for her.

"_She's already moved on, it's best you do the same."_

He recalled it clearly, as if he were standing there again. He'd turned, looking past Harold Waldorf, seeing Blair smiling around a crowd of people—and Jack, there just as before, two drinks in hand, heading her way. He'd turned around, before either one of them could notice his presence and walked away. He'd never looked back.

And he wasn't going to start to now. He banged his knuckles into the armrest, startling Cate, making her fingers slide off the keys.

He swore, "I'm sorry, please continue. You were doing great."

She frowned slightly, about to say something when his cell phone rang, "Two minutes," he told her, as he walked out of the room and into the hallway.

"What do you have for me?" he told his PI, not bothering with any pleasantries.

"She's an interior designer. She graduated roughly two years ago from the Université Paris-Sorbonne and she owns her own studio. From what I hear, it's quite successful."

He nodded, barely letting it sink it, "What else?"

"She just signed a contract with Mayor Burrows and his wife to redo their penthouse."

So she hadn't come back for—he clamped his teeth, "That's it? What about Jack?"

"I found nothing to indicate a connection between your uncle and Ms. Waldorf. As you know, he owns a club in Paris, but he doesn't frequent it. I was told he's only visited three times in the last two years."

He tried to digest that, but his PI continued, "She's lived a very social, but private life. She's only been linked to one man recently, but he couldn't have meant much to her if she left him behind, especially given that she's decided to extend her visit."

His hand tightened on the phone.

_She was linked to some man. _

_She'd be staying longer. _

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," he said, a little too calmly, "She has a gift for disappearing when you least expect it."

"That's everything," his PI replied, but Chuck's gaze darkened, "Not quite, give me the name."

"Andrew Parker," was echoed back through the phone, "You know what to do," he retorted, then ended the call and strode back into the study, before he let his incessant speculation dominate him.

"Who called?" Cate asked as she played _Chopsticks_ with the keys.

"Just work," he lied and her face fell, "Are you gonna leave?"

"Yes," he told her, "But you're going with me," he added, before she could get too disappointed, "We'll do whatever you want, it's up to you so where would you like to go?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't allow his thoughts to run rampant as long as he had his daughter close.

Her face broke out in a huge smile that never ceased to right all his wrongs.

"Umm, the Met," she said pensively, "You had to go back to work the last time and we didn't get to see the Asian Egypsies."

He gave a small laugh, "Ancient Egyptians," he corrected and she shrugged, "Well that," she said, "And then I wanna go to Serendipity."

"Anything else, Your Royal Highness?" he inquired with amusement.

"Uh huh," she nodded excitedly, "Can Blair come too?"

His smile washed away, his expression hardening, "I'm sorry, but no. I told you she's very busy."

Cate looked down, playing with the strands of her blonde hair, "But you said whatever I want, you said it's up to me."

His lips thinned, "I can't give you what's out of my hands."

She crossed her arms, shifting on the piano bench, "But you're Chuck Bass," she pointed out and he nearly cursed his frustration.

"Please Daddy, call her, please?"

It hurt like hell watching her plead for anything, but he couldn't give in, but she didn't need to know that.

He lifted his phone, tapped the screen, and pretended to make the call. He watched all the emotions pass over his daughter's face, the happiness, the enthusiasm, and then the sadness, and resignation when he acted as if Blair couldn't make it and he ended the call.

His fingers turned white, with how tightly he was holding the phone. He nearly gave in and made a real call when Cate bounced up from the bench happily, "It's okay," she said, but he knew she hiding what she was really feeling and he hated it. It was eerie how much she reminded him of himself and—

"Then let's go," he said, taking her hand and stopping himself from going down that one way track.

**XOXOXOXO **

She felt suffocated in samples of every kind. She was usually cool and collected, it came naturally to her. The ability to transform a room into something chic or infuse it with some class or just make it a taken aback 'wow' but she couldn't do that now, not with that Chuck Basstard creeping into her thoughts every so often for the past few hours.

She groaned aloud, pushing away her concept board. The faster she could make him pay, the faster she could finally get on with her life for good.

The phone rang giving her a temporary reprieve and she picked up the receiver on her vintage rotary phone.

"Waldorf residence."

"B, it's me, don't hang up," came Serena's reply and Blair had the urge to do just that, but she didn't. Serena wasn't her brother's keeper. She wouldn't blame her for the things Chuck had done to her.

"I'm not going to hang up," she told her, "I know it's not your fault, not any of it, so, if that's why you called, rest assured."

"Thanks, I could hardly study for my finals. I hate fighting with you," Serena said, and Blair could hear the relief in her voice, making her feel a twinge of guilt for the way she'd reacted, "I'm really sorry, Blair," Serena continued, "I should have told you, but—"

"I know," Blair cut in, not wanting to go around in circles uselessly, "We've already been over this, it's fine."

"It's not, I know it isn't, I—"

"Serena," said Blair, suddenly mentally exhausted, "I'm not up to rehashing the past at the moment, so—"

"Okay, I get it. I give," Serena rushed, "What are you doing right now?"

"Well I could say working, but that would be stretching it," she replied, "Everything's a blur right now."

"Good," Serena said, and Blair frowned, "It sounds like you need a break. Meet me for lunch."

Blair looked around, at all she had left to do and shook her head, "I can't, I have a tight deadline and I haven't gotten much of anything done."

"You still need to eat," Serena insisted, "Come on, a half hour distraction, that's it," she begged, "We've barely begun to catch up. When exactly was the last time we spent any time together, apart from the last few days?"

Blair nodded, giving in, "Okay, you're right. It's been months, _I_ give."

"Great," Serena said chirpily into the phone, making Blair pause. Serena sounded way too happy, "Lunch on the Met steps?"

"The steps?" Blair said, it was the last place she'd expected her to suggest.

"Yes, for old times' sake. It'll be fun."

Blair shrugged, "Fine," she said, though she felt a sudden apprehension. So much had changed from the last time she'd been there, "I'll meet you in twenty," she told her, then said goodbye and hung up the phone.

**XOXOXOXO**

"It's great that you brought her here, so many parents would rather take their child to play video games."

Cate pouted looking up between the adults, "Daddy, is the tour over? I'm tired."

"Give us a minute, Cate," Chuck said, looking at the tour guide with moderate interest. She was blonde, blue eyed, just what he needed. The polar opposite of— "When does the museum close?"

"In a few hours, of course for our VIP guests other arrangements can be made," she smiled, leaning slightly into him.

"How convenient," he said, reading Samantha on her nametag then his gaze shifted, lingering on her…

"Daddy!" Cate complained, pulling on his suit jacket.

"We'll leave in just a moment, how many scoops of ice cream do you want? One or two?"

"Three!" she answered eagerly, her _tiredness_ all but forgotten and he smirked, "Then you'll have them," he said, then put up a hand, "Five minutes, clock it."

"Well aren't you a big girl," Samantha said sweetly, bending down more to Cate's level, "You can already tell the time and everything."

Cate glanced up, darting a skeptical look back and forth from her father to the guide then plastered on a smile, "And everything," she repeated with a nod, "Excuse me," she said, without an ounce of politeness then dropped the smile and turned around, running in the direction of a few statues.

The woman laughed overtly, "Oh, she's adorable," she exclaimed, then straightened, "But, what was I saying?"

"You mean what weren't you saying?" Chuck said, as he adjusted her nametag not so carefully.

She sobered, coloring, "I'm Samantha Holden."

"I know."

"You're—"

"Chuck Bass."

"I—I know."

He grinned, "Well since we seem to know so much about each other already, why don't—"

"No!" she gasped.

Chuck stepped back and turned at the guide's outburst as they both saw Cate take a Crayola to a displayed museum piece.

"Cate!" Chuck shouted, but it was too late. When they reached her she'd already colored a huge flower on top of the slab.

Samantha gaped, "That's the _Relief of Nebhepetre Mentuhotep II_, it's a painted limestone worth—worth—"

"I'll pay for it," Chuck retorted, glaring down at his daughter.

"But it's worth—"

"I said I'll pay for it," he said, taking out his checkbook. When she told him the price he didn't even flinch, it was nothing really, but his annoyance spiked seeing a couple of security guards approach, "Here," he said, handing the woman the check, "I'm sure this will more than cover it," he told her then looked at his daughter, "Let's go," he said, but Cate ignored him and looked innocently up at the tour guide, "Are you gonna be my new mommy?" she said just as sweetly as Samantha had talked down to her.

"I—I—," Samantha floundered, still in shock.

"Catherine, move," Chuck told her, pointing in the direction of the exit and Cate gave a _humph_ of indignation then turned and started marching towards the doors.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What happened to we've been here, done this?" Blair asked, reminding Serena of her own words years ago, when they'd met right on those very steps to reminisce. She'd needed it then, she'd just started at NYU and it had become quickly apparent that she hadn't belonged there.

"But you were so good at it," Serena teased, echoing Blair's old reply as she bumped shoulders with her.

Blair smiled, "I was good, wasn't I?" she said, then hastily added, "That was purely rhetorical of course."

Serena laughed, "Of course," she agreed, "You were more than good, you were evilly great at it, better than I ever was."

"Oh, I know," she countered quickly and Serena scoffed as if offended, making Blair laugh, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you," Serena replied, putting her ice coffee down next to her and taking Blair's hand, "Don't you miss this too?" she asked, looking around them, the city, the cars, the buzz, watching as some people passed and others walked up the steps.

"High school?" Blair said, purposely avoiding the real question, "No, we made the biggest mistakes back then."

"And the best," Serena told her, playing along, then she turned, looking behind her, "Speaking of—"

"Aunt Serena!"

The little voice jerked Blair's attention and Serena stood, smiling then looked at Blair who was glowering angrily up at her, "You didn't."

"Was that rhetorical too?" Serena inquired innocently.

Blair put her iced coffee down, nearly spilling the contents with the force she used, then stood herself.

"Cate!"

At Chuck's voice Blair's gaze landed on him, only getting angrier by the moment.

"How's my favorite niece in the whole entire world?" Serena asked, bending and pulling Cate into her arms in a tight hug when she reached her.

"I'm great, 'cept I'm in trouble," the little girl grumbled as Serena dropped a kiss on her soft cheek, "In trouble?" Serena said, lowering her carefully back onto the steps, but Cate didn't clarify when she noticed Blair's presence.

"Blair!" she said, running down a few steps to her, her dress swishing as she went, "I thought you wasn't gonna come, Daddy said—"

"Catherine, I told you to stop," her fatherreprimanded, "But Daddy, look, it's Blair, she came after all."

Blair looked down at Cate questioningly as Chuck came to a stop a couple of steps above her, "After all?" she said with confusion.

"Ca—"

"Yeah," the little girl answered, drowning Chuck's interjection, "When Daddy called I crossed my fingers really, really tight, but then he said you was too busy and I thought it didn't work, but it did, you're here."

Blair snapped her eyes up, lifting a mocking brow as Chuck glared back.

So he'd lied to his daughter, not that it surprised her. Lying had always come naturally to them both, but Chuck's lies had gone far beyond her capacity for cruelty, but not anymore. "I cleared some things, but it looks like I'm too late."

"But you're not too late for ice cream. You can still come to Serendipity with us."

"We aren't going to Serendipity," Chuck told Cate outright, "You know better than to do what you just did in there."

Cate looked up, her eyes growing huge and filling, "But you said we was," her bottom lip trembled.

"Chuck, come on," Serena tried to mediate, "Whatever she did, couldn't have been that bad."

"She ruined a museum piece. I had to write out a check while security watched."

"Daddy, I'm really sorry," Cate sniffled, "But it's my day, not the tour lady's, and you wanted to be with her."

Blair's eyes grew cold as it dawned on her what had happened and they just grew colder as she saw one tear then another slip down Cate's cheek.

Chuck looked into Cate's eyes then Blair's and cursed, "There isn't anyone I'd rather be with then you," he said, going down a step and crouching in front of Cate.

"You promise?"

"What do you think?" he said, then swiped her tears dramatically with his index finger, making Cate giggle, "Daddy's the best windshield wiper," she said, turning to Blair who looked back, fighting with what to feel and what to say.

"So I guess Serendipity it is?" Serena said, piping up and Blair's lips parted, "Uh, I, I have to go—I—"

"But you said you cleared stuff to come," the little girl said then Blair's gaze strayed to Chuck's and this time he looked mockingly back, making her lips purse, "You know what? You're right, why don't we all go?" she said, not giving him the satisfaction. She could use the time to figure out just what she needed to about his new _venture_.

"This is where I bow out, I have two finals next week," Serena said, then wiggled her index finger at Cate, "_Bzzzz_," she buzzed, then tapped her small nose, "Beehive," she winked.

"Only if you bee-have," Cate smiled, then waved as Serena walked away.

Blair sucked in a breath, ready to protest, but one look at Chuck's sardonic stare and she exhaled, remaining silent.

"Shall we?" he smirked.

**XOXOXOXO**

He didn't know why he'd agreed. He should have put an end to it, left with Cate, but the moment he saw her hesitate, he gave in. He wanted to get to her, he wanted to get under that cool veneer, anything to shake her self-possession.

She deserved it. He knew he was to blame for things he'd said, but she'd forsaken it all for something that apparently hadn't even lasted. There was no way he would forget it, and there was no chance in hell he would allow her to either.

"Ladies," he murmured, pulling the restaurant's door open after they'd exited the limo.

He couldn't help his sarcastic grin watching her try to avoid brushing past him as she entered. She'd been like that in the limo too. She'd sat as far away as she could, just short of plastering herself to the opposite door.

He'd nearly commented, but he'd held his tongue. He'd let Cate chatter on without saying a word. He found the more he hadn't said, the more tense she'd become and that's exactly how he wanted her.

He walked in after them and nearly tightened his tie to a chokehold as a thought drifted and mocked, telling him that wasn't _exactly_ how he wanted her, but he dismissed it.

He could get a good lay anywhere, he didn't need her.

They were shown to a table and Blair quickly took a seat opposite him.

He sat down, unbuttoned his suit jacket and looked up to see Cate and Blair side by side, and it disconcerted him more than he'd ever admit.

"Mr. Bass, once again welcome, here are your menus," said the waiter, handing them out, but Cate refused hers, "No thank you, Thomas, I'll have the usual, but with a biscotti on the side and hold the sprinkles."

Blair turned to Cate and laughed.

The sound went right through him. It caught and coiled, catching him so off guard he didn't have time to still his instant reaction.

Blair turned in her seat and her gaze collided with his without the intention. All at once, the corners of her mouth drew slowly down and she stiffened, growing rigged as if it had taken her by surprise too.

"I'll have a Double Ristretto," he said, his tone direct, with a sharp edge, but his eyes remained glued to hers in almost like a silent staring contest.

But who would cry chicken first?

"And for the lady?"

Blair blinked, breaking contact.

"You gotta have a sundae or a frozen hot chocolate, they're the bestest."

"Best," both Chuck and Blair corrected her at the same time, making their gazes clash again, but only for a nervously charged moment.

"Oh, no, I—I don't eat ice cream," she told Cate and Chuck resisted the urge to scoff and did something better.

"Well that's not entirely true," he said, "I recall several instances where you couldn't get enough. I suppose it depends on how it's served."

She flushed, honestly flushed and it reminded him too much of all the ways he'd gotten that reaction out of her in the past. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair then turned his aggravated gaze to the waiter, "You know what to bring her," he told the waiter who nodded hastily back, "Of course, excuse me," he said after Chuck had handed him back the menus.

"Should I be worried?" Blair asked wryly, "I don't know, should you?" he shot right back.

He saw her intake a breath then turn her attention to Cate.

"So how have you been since the last time we saw each other?"

Cate laughed, "It's only been a day, silly."

"But a day is a day," Blair said in a dramatic exclamation, "Do you know how very much can happen in that time?"

"I don't know, what?" Cate shrugged and her eyes lit like he'd never seen them light before.

"Well," Blair said, "You can grow an inch," she said, then swiped a hand over Cate's head and frowned, "That didn't happen," she pointed out, with a teasing little _humph_, that made Cate snicker, "You can lose a tooth," she said and Cate smiled wide, showing her smile was perfectly intact.

"Okay," Blair acceded, "I know, you can hop on a plane to Paris and climb to the top of the Eiffel Tower then fly right back," she said, "Did you get me a postcard while you were there?" she questioned then pursed her lips into a tiny red pout that unsettled him and made him see red.

"Did you get me one?" he interrupted their cozy little tête-à-tête, "_Wish you were here_," he said mockingly and her eyes hardened as they turned and halted on him, "No," she replied curtly, "I didn't think you'd care for the drivel sentimentality."

Her response stung, but more because he was certain she hadn't looked back after she'd fled, she hadn't cared enough to.

"You went to Paris?" Cate cut in with confusion, and Blair smiled quickly back, "No, I live there."

"Oh," said Cate, kicking her feet excitedly, "I wanna go to Paris, but Daddy always says no."

He cleared his throat and Blair diverted, "That's it!" she said, brows lifting in surprise.

Cate frowned, "What is?"

"That's what's changed since yesterday," she said, pulling out her Chanel compact, "You have a new freckle."

Cate grinned, "I do not," she said and Blair shook her head, "You do to," she said, handing over the mirror for Cate's inspection, "It's right here," she said, tapping Cate's cheek, making her giggle.

"That's always been there."

"How would you know, do you remember _always_?"

"I don't hafta, just yesterday," Cate tilted her chin with self-satisfaction and Blair grinned, "I concede," she muttered playfully then replaced her compact back in her purse.

"Your wife is lovely," said an elderly woman leaning over from the table next to them. He scooted his chair back in a knee-jerk reaction and once his eyes caught and clung to Blair's, she stood, the scrape of her chair echoing too.

"We aren't married," he said flatly as a pulsating throb started behind his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the woman.

At least someone was, Chuck thought bitterly as he stood too, ingrained manners demanding it.

"Excuse me for just a moment," Blair said then turned, "Can I come too?" Cate's voice stopped her and she nodded quickly, not turning around.

He watched them go and walk away, feeling the pit of his stomach grow cold and heavy.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair rushed into the bathroom her palms landing on either side of the sink as Cate trailed in behind her.

From the mirror she watched the little girl enter the stall and only then did she let out the breath she'd been lodging in her throat.

She took a few shuddering intakes as her eyes began to prickle and burn.

_Your wife is lovely_

She blinked in rapid succession then straightened. She wasn't going to play at what could have been. She wasn't going to let him get under her skin. She knew it was what he wanted.

She knew why she'd agreed to this little outing, she just needed to get what she came for then get out, she thought as she pulled out her lipstick, reapplying it with an unsteady hand.

She heard the toilet flush then Cate walked out and Blair slid to the side, surrendering the sink to her, but the little girl couldn't reach.

Blair gave a small laugh and it loosened the knots in her shoulders as she dropped her lipstick back into her purse and reached for Cate, lifting her from behind so that she could wash her hands.

"Thank you," Cate grinned, dimples appearing.

Blair smiled a response, though it hurt, seeing everything that wasn't in the little girl's eyes.

She lowered her back onto the floor and Cate went to reach for a paper towel but Blair stopped her, appalled, "Don't even think about it," she said, then went into her purse and pulled out her monogrammed handkerchief, "Here," she told her, handing it to the little girl.

Cate dried her hands then looked at the embroidery, "B, C, W," she said, then looked up at Blair, "What does C and W mean?"

"C stands for Cornelia," Blair replied and Cate laughed, "That's a funny name."

"Oh, yeah?" Blair teased, "What's your middle name?"

"It's—"

A knock on the door interrupted them and Blair nodded towards it, "Come on, we'd better go."

She ushered Cate out of the door, not looking forward to rejoining the table.

Chuck looked up as they approached then stood when they reached it, helping first his daughter into her seat, then Blair even though she'd protested.

"Quit it, I'm just helping you with your chair," he said, as he put a hand on either side of it and pushed, then retreated, but not before letting his fingers brush over her exposed shoulders and back.

She shifted in her seat, refusing to acknowledge the small tremor at the base of her spine as she shot daggers towards him.

"Everything okay?" he inquired sardonically as he took his own seat again.

"Never better," she replied easily as she placed her bag on the side of the table.

"Thomas brought you that coloring book and crayons while you were gone," Chuck told Cate, who had already started coloring in it, "Though I know you have your own crayons on you now," he said wryly and Cate grinned as she went into the pockets of her Chloe dress and produced them.

"He also said our order will be just a couple of minutes more," he told Blair and she nodded indifferently.

Blair smoothed her loose curls back and pulled a wisp of hair behind her ear just to give herself something to do during the awkward silence that ensued while Cate was busy with her coloring.

"I found out why you're back."

Her insides tightened and contracted, reacting to his unexpected remark, "I had no doubt you would," she replied nonchalantly, not relaying anything, "Some things never change."

"You'd be surprised," he said silkily.

"I was," she snapped right back, glancing down at Cate who was too busy to pay attention to what they were talking about.

"Interior design? I would have never guessed," he said and she looked up, eyes narrowing at his refusal to let the silence go undisturbed.

"Well so many people lack taste."

"And you so enjoy making them aware," he said with an air of certainty.

She shrugged, "I'm not the same girl I once was. I've learned to channel my criticisms into helpful suggestions."

"Sounds boring."

She pursed her lips, "Yes, well, since what I do or don't do isn't any of your concern, forgive me if I disregard your unsavory remarks."

He laughed, but it sounded more like a scoff, which grated on her nerves, "How about you? I've heard rumblings about a new hotel, The Legacy, is it?"

"It's been open since April. If you've only heard rumblings then you haven't been listening closely," he said dismissively, "It's just another hotel among more than a dozen I own."

"Much like the Empire, I gather," she commented cynically.

His eyes bore angrily into hers, but she glared right back.

"Our order's here," he retorted then looked behind her as the waiter came around and put Cate's plate in front of her then did the same with her.

"Thank you," she said as she glanced at Cate who pushed her coloring book to the side to dig into her mountain of chocolate ice cream with whip cream and who knew what else.

Blair looked at her plate. It held a couple of scoops of vanilla ice cream, drizzled in sizzling hot fudge with several macaroons on the side.

"I wish we could have more Stead Days," Cate said after swallowing a huge bite of ice cream.

"Stead Days?" Blair questioned.

"Yeah," Cate said, "When we eat dessert 'stead of lunch," she said then furrowed her small brows, "Don't you like your ice cream?"

"Of course I do," Blair said hastily, placating the little girl as she took a macaroon and bit into it, but paused abruptly, "Pierre Hermé," she said, then frowned, "But—"

"The faculty of making fortunate discoveries by accident," Chuck said and Blair looked up, not knowing what to say so she just replied, "Serendipity."

He nodded, "Enjoy your auspicious coincidence," he said dryly then brought his espresso up to his lips.

"Thank you, I will," she replied haughtily back, and she would. This was just yet another attempt to keep her off kilter, but she wouldn't indulge him. In fact, it was time to throw him off the rails too. She gave a quick glance to Cate who was busily slurping her hands clean then spoke up, "You know, you were right," she said, and his eyes darkened, "What about?"

"It does depend on how it's served," she grinned as she dipped the macaroon into the ice cream then ran the tip of her tongue over it slowly, "Presentation _is_ everything," she said then licked her lips and smiled again.

His eyes darkened another degree then he turned to his daughter, "Catherine, are you about done?" he said, his tone quick and impatient.

Cate paused mid-bite, "Daddy we just got our ice cream."

"I know, but we'll take it to go," he said, pushing his nearly untouched espresso away, "I forgot I gave Gladys the day off and Monkey needs to be walked."

It was the lamest excuse she had ever heard, but she was glad for it. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could too.

Cate pouted, putting her elbow on the table and leaning her chin in her hand, "Can't we wait just a little bit more?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized and Cate shrugged, "Okay," she said, then he called for the check.

Blair reached over and went into her purse, but Chuck's sharp voice stilled her fingers, "You have been away too long if you think I'd let you pay."

"Always the chauvinist," she mocked.

"What's a show—show—"

"Chauvinist," Chuck told Cate, "Blair, would you like to enlighten her?" he smirked harshly.

Blair's grin dropped and her lips parted, "It's—it's, oh look, the check's here," she averted.

Chuck's cynical grin widened then he handed his Visa Black to the waiter.

Blair went back into her purse and pulled out her cell phone, pretending to scan through it. She needed out, and she needed it now.

"I have to go," she said, standing up.

"But why?" Cate said, "I wanted you to come walk Monkey wit—"

"I can't," she turned to Cate, "Maybe some other time," she said, straightening, "Thank you for a—lovely time."

"But—,"

"Goodbye," she said, giving Cate one last apologetic look then turned around, not acknowledging Chuck at all.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck took one step then another, marinating in his rioting thoughts. Each second that replayed was worse than the last and it was all his dear step-sister's doing. Chuck pulled out his cell phone after watching Cate run ahead with Monkey. In his angered haste, his fingers hit the screen so hard he thought he'd crack it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Right now?" Serena said in feigned confusion, "Studying. I thought I told you—"

"And I thought I told you," he cut her off with a terse retort, "I don't want Blair anywhere near Cate."

"But you have no problem with her being near you, is that it?"

"Don't play semantics, Serena, it doesn't suit you. I don't want her around either of us."

"I don't know why—"

"Yes, you do," he argued, getting curious looks when his tone intensified, "She knows nothing and it's going to stay that way. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Serena replied grudgingly then he cut the call, ending all further conversation.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Miss Blair, what took so long?"

"No questions," she retorted as she walked into the living room and dropped her bag onto the sofa.

She turned, hands on her hips, "It means something to him," she said, needing to vent her frustration and erase from her mind the look on Cate's face as she walked away.

"I not follow," said Dorota, putting down her duster.

"The Legacy, that award. When I tried to bring it up, he dismissed it, like he didn't want me prying. He cares, and of course he would, it's a hotel," she scoffed.

"You talk to Mr. Chuck?" the maid replied, eyes widening worriedly.

"Dorota, focus, that's not the point. I need you to look into that Five Diamond Award and get me all the details."

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to make sure he doesn't get it."

* * *

><p>AN: And I know what you're all saying, come on, I still don't know what's going on lol. I know, I'm sorry, but I must reveal these things slowly. You'll know pretty much most of what you want to know by the end of chapter seven (If everything goes how I'm planning, it could change, could be sooner, could be later) but the point is, you will get your answers. You just have to let me know in the reviews what you thought of this chapter and if you want me to keep going ;)

P.S. There's only one pic for this chapter, a sort of promo kind of pic in my photobucket page. Go check it out, the link is in my profile. As always go to the link, scroll down, and the on the right side there's the link which is the same as the title of the story. Oh, and one more thing, if you want to hear the song Cate was playing on the piano. Go to YouTube and type in Yiruma Kiss the Rain.

XoXo Chrys


	4. By Happenstance

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Blair found out that Chuck is vying for the Five Diamond Award for his new hotel (the Legacy). We learned that Chuck went back to Paris for Blair a second time when Cate was two and a half, but Harold said she'd already moved on and he saw Jack with her again. Chuck took Cate to the Met and Serena got Blair to meet her at the Met steps. Chuck and Blair ended up meeting on the steps and Cate got Blair to go with her and Chuck to Serendipity. Lunch was tense between Chuck and Blair and Blair ended up leaving abruptly. Chuck called Serena, calling her out for arranging for him and Blair to run into each other at the Met steps. The chapter ended with Blair telling Dorota to look into the Five Diamond Award because she was going to make sure Chuck didn't get it. _

**Chapter 4**

"Put everything that's left in the back parlor, that room won't be painted today," Blair told the men who had just cleared out all of the furniture the mayor and his wife no longer wanted, "Are you sure these are the pieces you want to keep?" she asked, scribbling down some notes with a stylus on her tablet.

"Yes, why? Do you think they won't go with the new look?" Aileen Burrows said pensively.

Blair looked up and considered the pieces again, already seeing each redecorated room in her mind, "That and that," she pointed to a table and armoire, "The wood stain is all wrong on the armoire, and the table, the lines won't go with the overall feel you're trying to achieve."

Aileen shook her head, not accepting that explanation, "Tell me what you really think."

Blair turned to her and lifted a critical brow, "Really?" she said, and the mayor's wife quickly nodded so she gave in unabashedly, "To start, the armoire is hideous, too old to be vintage and certainly not worthy enough to be deemed antique, and the table, well, it reminded me of something I saw passing a consignment shop several years ago…_in_ _Brooklyn_," she said, curling her lip in distaste.

"Your invariable candor," Aileen laughed, "That's exactly why I hired you," she said, "Take those two down to the truck too," she told one of the movers, then motioned Blair away from the foyer and into the empty living room, "Those pieces belonged to Frank's mother, I've been trying to find a way to get rid of them for years and you've just given it to me," she smiled, "From now on I want you to be completely direct, no pandering."

Blair grinned, "Now that we have an understanding, you're not to worry, brutal honesty is one of the things I do best."

"Don't I know it," Aileen laughed again, reaching over to the fireplace mantle and retrieving a champagne glass, offering it to Blair, then she reached for her own, "It's past lunch somewhere," the woman said, clinking her glass with Blair's.

Blair took a smiling sip just as her cell phone rang. Her brows lifted in surprise as she swallowed, "Oh, excuse me," she said, putting her glass back on the mantle, "It might be about the four poster bed I'm having shipped over from France for the master," she said as she walked away, lifting her phone to her ear.

"Yes, New York, one, zero, zero, two—you had better have a good reason for interrupting me. I've barely been on the job a few hours," Blair said into her phone once she'd locked herself into the hall bathroom.

"Forgive interruption, Miss Blair," Dorota apologized, "But you say call right away about Operation Bassassination."

Every nerve ending leapt in reaction, "What did you dig up?" she asked, turning and leaning her hip against the sink.

"That is whole point, I get nothing. I go circles, circles, with no answers."

Blair sighed with disappointment, "Then why did you bother to call at all?" she said, "Just send me what you have, I'll figure the rest out on my own," she told her then ended the call.

No matter what, she had to figure out a way to stop it. There was no way she'd allow the New York Legacy Hotel to receive that award.

**XOXOXOXO**

"We've just hung the new chandelier in the lobby, and the floors in Catherine's Ballroom have been polished."

"Good," Chuck nodded as he walked to his office inside his newest hotel, "Have the—"

"Yes, the employees have all been briefed," said Gretchen Mason, the woman he'd hired to manage all the last minute details that needed urgent tending to at the Legacy.

"So that's it?" he said, turning around to face her once they'd entered his office.

"That's it," the auburn haired woman agreed.

"Are you cert—"

"Yes," Gretchen smiled, "There's nothing else you can do, Chuck, but to sit down and relax," she said, taking the guest chair parallel his desk and crossing her legs.

He watched the action with mild curiosity then dismissed it, going around his desk to his chair. He had too much riding on this to—ride her.

"No employee was missed, are you sure?" he prodded and her smile faltered, smoothing a hand over her short skirt, "Yes, every single one was accounted for, I double checked. They all know they must be on time and in the best behavior, more so than usual."

"Did you mention they had to be exceedingly gracious?" he asked, reaching for his ballpoint pen to scribble down a note of reminder for a deal he was working on in Bass Industries.

"Yes, I did, I told you, everything you could possibly do, you've done. You're going to get it. It's practically in the bag."

"_Practically_ isn't an assurance," he replied dryly.

Gretchen frowned, her brown eyes confused, "Why do you want this so badly? You never explained..."

He looked up, growing impatient, "No, I don't believe I did," he said, his tone putting a direct stop to the conversation.

She nodded, standing up, "Well, I should go," she said hesitantly, "I have to go over the menus one last time with the head chef."

"You do that," he said then she excused herself, and he watched her retreat, exiting his office.

Chuck tossed his pen down and loosened his tie. He had to make sure everything was perfect. There was no room for error. He only had one shot at this or nothing.

His father had received the Five Diamond Award within a year of owning the Palace. He wanted to get his in half the time.

His cell phone rang, interrupting his thoughts and he went into his inside pocket and retrieved it.

"Chuck Bass," he said, without checking the id.

"Mr. Bass," his secretary said, slightly agitatedly.

"Yes, Ellen, anything wrong?" he said, already turning his chair around.

"Yes, you're needed at the office, Mr. Hayes is here. He insists on speaking with you immediately."

Chuck's gaze narrowed in annoyance, "Tell him to take a seat. I'll be there when I'll be there," he said, then disconnected the call.

He stood up and started walking towards the door. Warren Hayes was starting to grate on him, constantly trying to change the terms on a contract for a luxury apartment complex in California. He was starting to lose his patience and if he lost it completely, Hayes would lose much more.

**XOXOXOXO **

"You've done very well with your reading today, Catherine, after lunch you have your piano lesson so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Cate smiled quickly at her gray haired tutor as she jumped up from her desk then waved to the woman as she bolted, "Bye, Mrs. Hollister, excuse me," she said, not slowing down as she fled her bedroom, going down the hallway, then skidded to a stop in her pink Tory Burch flats once she had reached the living room.

"Brooke, I wanna go play, it's recess," she told her newest nanny.

"That's what your playroom is for, have at it," the young woman replied, not looking up from her Vogue magazine.

"I wanna go out. Let's go to the zoo."

"We're not going anywhere. Your father expressly told me that if you didn't behave, you were to remain here."

Cate frowned, pulling at the hem of her skirt, "I did behave, I—"

"She did," Mrs. Hollister interrupted, stopping on her way out, "She was focused and did wonderfully."

Cate smiled big but the blonde haired woman looked up mid-page turn and narrowed her eyes, "No one asked for your opinion. You're clocked out, so it's officially none of your concern."

The older woman shook her head in disapproval and gave Cate a regretful look then walked away, the front door sounded shortly after.

Cate crossed her arms in frustration, "I was good, I wanna go."

"If you want to see dirty animals, you have one right here," Brooke said, motioning towards Monkey who stood on attention and started barking.

The nanny gave an exasperated eye roll, "Shut your filthy mutt up," she told Cate whose irritation was growing by the second, "No!" Cate retorted, "Monkey isn't filthy, his Burberry collar costs more than your whole ugly outfit."

"How would you know, you barely know math."

Cate looked down at her small fingers, counting them one by one, "Five plus five is ten," she said, raising both hands, "I bet that's how much your shirt costs."

"Go to your room," the nanny ordered, pointing back in that direction, but Cate wouldn't budge, "Get out of my hotel!" the little girl countered.

Brooke stood up and Monkey started to growl, "I've had about enough, you'll do as I say, now get out of my sight!"

Cate's small fists tightened. Her face scrunched up and her eyes filled with angry tears, "You're fired!" she yelled, then turned around and started running, heading straight for the front door.

**XOXOXOXO**

"That wallpaper is going up in guest bedroom number two," Blair told one of the workers as he nodded and headed up the stairs.

She looked around the mayor's penthouse. There was a bustle of activity nearly everywhere she looked. All the rooms on the bottom floor except for the parlor were being painted.

There was nothing for her to do presently, but to supervise and check on her orders. She grabbed her Lana Marks bag and pulled out her tablet, taking a seat on the stairs.

She swiped her finger and the screen lit then she tapped the icon for her email and it was immediately brought up.

Blair busied herself going through the motions and filtering through her emails, but she couldn't help herself. The email Dorota had sent was silently mocking her to open it, but she held her ground a went through a few more, following up on the purchases she'd made for the mayor and his wife.

She saved a confirmation number for a rug that would go in the foyer, then finally gave up and found herself tapping on the email Dorota had sent her.

The AAA Five Diamond Award, she read.

_It is the most coveted designation within North America's hospitality industry. Recipients of this distinguished award must undergo a rigorous evaluation process focusing on management and staff; housekeeping and maintenance; exterior, grounds and public areas; room décor, ambience and amenities; bathrooms; and guest services. In order for the esteemed Five Diamond rating to be attained, all elements must represent a first-class experience._

She read on, and found that to receive it, an anonymous AAA inspector had to visit the hotel and conduct an evaluation.

It was anonymous, she thought, realizing why Dorota had come up empty. She didn't know who would carry out the inspection or when it would take place, but she refused to accept that there was nothing she could do about it.

She tapped out of her email and opened up the web browser then _Binged_ the award. She tapped then closed multiple pages not knowing what she was searching for, but knowing she had to continue.

She played with her ruby ring, trying not to let her frustration get to her, but with every dead end she encountered, it amounted. After nearly twenty minutes she had almost decided to give it rest, when she came upon a page that dealt with the AAA's public affairs. She skimmed it, reading up on their policies, their shareholders, then suddenly, she came across a familiar name.

_Theodore Wilson_

He was a lawyer and her father's close friend, or had been. She hadn't seen him in nearly ten years.

She smiled, knowing, just knowing, she had it.

Maybe it was about time she paid a visit to her good old _Uncle_ Teddy

**XOXOXOXO **

"Cate! Catherine, stop!"

Cate ran out of the penthouse to the private elevator, but her little legs weren't fast enough, the nanny caught up and slipped in just as the doors closed.

The woman glared down at her as the elevator started to descend straight to the ground floor, "We're going back upstairs and you're going straight to your room."

"No, I'm not, I'm calling Daddy and you're gonna be fired," Cate said, wiping the trail of her tears.

"You aren't going to say a thing. This is only a temp job, that I didn't even want, but you're going to keep quiet. I'm close to getting to do what I really want and I'm not going to let some spoiled little princess ruin it, do you hear me?"

"No!" Cate shouted then raised her leg and stomped as hard as she could on Brooke's foot, making her double over in pain.

Cate looked around anxiously then they reached the bottom floor and the elevator doors opened. She didn't waste any time before darting out.

Instead of stopping for help, she kept running, ignoring the nanny, ignoring the looks she was getting as she went.

She ran out past the lobby and into the street, looking back to see the woman running to catch up again.

She turned to look ahead once more and her small body bumped into a few people, but she kept on, her heart beating rapidly as she ran.

"Cate, no! Stop!"

She reached the end of the street and looked up, seeing a red blinking hand in the yellow box. She knew that was bad, it meant to stop, but she kept running anyway.

"Cate!"

Halfway across the street the cars started moving and honking blaringly, making Cate's shoulders lift as she froze in fear.

"Where's your mother? Move it!" she heard someone shout and it jerked her into movement and she started running again.

"Catherine!" Brooke shouted from across the street, stuck on the other side as the cars passed, but she didn't listen. She had to keep going. She couldn't let her get close.

"Daddy," she sobbed then ran into the first door on the next street.

**XOXOXOXO**

"No, it's all wrong, bring me the silk. I want to see how it drapes," Eleanor said, not satisfied with the garment she had on the fitting mannequin.

"Right away, Mrs. Rose," her quiet blue eyed assistant said, then headed to the backroom where the fabric rolls were.

She turned around, looking for her latest sketch, "Now where did I put—," she started, but stopped when the door to her boutique was noisily pushed open.

Eleanor stepped back, slightly startled then frowned as she watched a small blonde little thing bustle in, panting with tears streaming down her face.

"I—wha—are you alright?" she asked, removing her glasses and letting them fall to her chest, held dangling by her eyeglass necklace.

The little girl hiccupped, scrubbing her face.

"Amanda! Bring me a bottled water immediately," she called behind her and not a minute later the woman appeared with it.

"Thank you," she said, then opened the bottle and handed it to the child who took it readily, mumbling a small shuddering thanks.

"Mrs. Rose, do you want me to—?"

"Not yet," she told her assistant, "Leave us, I'll—I'll see to her."

Amanda nodded then turned around, leaving them alone.

Eleanor bent with a wary look on her face, "Now that I've given you a moment, would you like to tell me what's wrong and where your mother is?"

Cate looked up at her then glanced past and her eyes widened, "Wow, that's the most beautifulest dress ever."

Eleanor straightened, throwing the child a skeptical look, "The most beautiful dress ever," she corrected, "You think so too?" the little girl smiled, and Eleanor resisted the urge to join her when she failed to understand the correction, "Of course I do," Eleanor told her, matter-of-factly, "It's an Eleanor Waldorf original."

"Who's that?"

"That is me," she informed her, and Cate quickly piped up, "But I heard the other lady call you Mrs. Rose," she said, wiping her remaining tears and smirking after she put her bottle of water down.

Eleanor huffed and put her hands on her hips, not knowing how she'd gotten roped into a full blown conversation with the child, but she had to admit she was quite engaging for her age, with a charming smile and brown eyes that reminded her of—

"Cate!"

Eleanor looked up, seeing a woman walk past her boutique, "I take it that's you? Is that your mother? You should go, she's looking for you."

Cate pouted, "That's not my mommy, that's number fourteen."

"Fourteen?" said Eleanor, not comprehending.

"Yeah, she's the fourteenth nanny this year. They keep quitting and my daddy keeps paying, but they don't care, no one wants to stay with me," Cate said, lowering her gaze.

Eleanor refused to be concerned, she'd had similar problems when Blair had been her age and everything had turned out…"Where's your mother?" she asked, somewhat flustered, she hated thinking of her past mistakes.

"I don't have one," Cate shrugged, avoiding eye contact, "But I will soon. Daddy says that if you wish a wish, you really wish, and throw a quarter into the fountain at the Park, it'll come true and next time, I'm going to wish for a mommy," she said, then her lips parted and the bottom trembled, "I wasn't supposed to tell, now my wish won't come true."

"Oh, no that's not tru—uh," Eleanor faltered, "Now, Dear, don't cry," she said, putting a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"There you are," the nanny said out of breath, walking into the boutique, "You—," she said, then stopped when she noticed Eleanor, "Oh, I'm sorry," the woman apologized, "I'm Brooke Whitfield, her nanny. If she's damaged anything, I'm sure her father will pay for it. I can get Mr. Bass on the phone."

Eleanor pulled her hand away from the little girl as if she'd been burned, eyes widening in shock, "Bass? As in Charles Bass?"

"You know my daddy?" Cate said sniffling.

"I—"

"Hey, that's Blair!" said Cate, running up to the picture Eleanor had hanging on the wall, "You know my daughter?" she said, completely at a loss.

"Blair's the bestest. We had ice cream together yester—you're Blair's mommy?"

Eleanor nodded rapidly, too stunned to utter a word.

"Well, we really should be going," Brooke said, walking up to Cate, "Let's go," she said sharply, and Cate shook her head adamantly, "I'm not gonna go anywhere with you."

"Let's go," Brooke repeated, taking Cate's arm, yanking her, making her cry out.

The sound brought Eleanor out of her stupor and her eyes flashed in outrage, "Let her go."

The woman released her, "This isn't any of your concern—"

"Well, I'm making it my concern," Eleanor said, walking up to the woman, "Somewhere along the way you've made assumptions and forgotten your place so let me refresh your memory," she said, her tone dripping with contempt, "You work for her. You're a domestic, the help, and since you've ceased to be of much help, you no longer have any use, so get out," she ordered her, "Before I have you forcibly removed as you tried to do with her," she said, bringing Cate behind her.

"You can't—"

"Oh, believe me, I can," Eleanor said, arching a brow, just waiting for a rebuttal.

The woman scoffed, "I can't just leave her—"

"She'll be fine. I've known Charles Bass since he was barely a toddler, so you can and you will, not that I believe your concern. I can sense a lie and a knock off label from a mile away," she said, her eyes roving over the woman in condemnation.

Brooke sputtered, "You know what? I—I quit," she retorted, "The brat's all yours," she said, then turned around and stalked out, throwing Eleanor a last reproachful look.

Eleanor let out an irritated huff once they were alone and Cate popped out from behind her, "Whoa!" she exclaimed, then hugged Eleanor tightly, "Thank you," she smiled up, and Eleanor returned the smile, clearing her throat, "Yes, well, you're very welcome," she said, patting Cate on the back, somewhat awkwardly, "But I—now what am I going to do with you?"

Cate grinned happily, "Let's call Blair!"

**XOXOXOXO**

"Who?"

"You remember, Theodore Wilson," Blair repeated into her cell, "I want you to track him down, and not a word to Daddy. I don't want him asking any questions."

"Miss Blair, I not think it's good idea," Dorota warned.

"And I think you're under the misguided belief that I care," she replied, "It's my only option, so I'm going to use it, case closed."

"But maybe estrangement is for reason," the maid suggested and Blair's brows crinkled in suspicion as she turned around and headed to the back parlor, the only room that wasn't being worked on, "Do you know something I don't?" she asked and Dorota quickly denied, "No, Miss Blair," she said, "I go now, I make quiet inquiries."

"Good," Blair nodded then heard the tone that indicated she had another call, "I have to go, keep me posted," she said, then pushed a button, switching to the other caller, "Hello, Mother," she said, after reading the caller ID, "Yes, I'm working, no, I can't have lunch, and no, it's not about yesterday."

"Darling, I need you to spare a few minutes and I won't take no for an answer," her mother replied in that stringent tone that always made her want to wince, "I'm in front of the building."

Blair whirled around, taken aback with confusion, "What do you mean you're in front of the building? This building?"

"What other building would I be referring to, dear?"

Blair let out a choked up breath, "How did you get the address?" she said, already walking out of the parlor towards the elevator.

"It's public information," Eleanor said dryly, then added, "Well it is if you leave it carelessly strewn on your desk."

"Mom!" Blair chastised sharply.

"Just get down here, Blair, _now_."

Blair ended the call, smashing her finger into the button with frustration. She had no clue what this was about, but her mother's insistence gave her a bad sense of foreboding.

And she was absolutely right.

"Hi, Blair!" Cate said, running up to her as soon as she stepped foot on the street.

She looked at the little girl, then up at her mother, too stunned to react to Eleanor's assessing look.

**XOXOXOXO **

"I'm glad we've finally reached an agreement," said Chuck, sitting across from Warren Hayes in his office at Bass Industries.

"You didn't leave me much choice," the stocky man replied as he signed on the last page of the contract.

"There's always a choice, just one is always more difficult than the other," he said, looking away, his brooding gaze landing on the picture he had of Cate on his desk.

"But how do I know which one's right?"

"Right and wrong are subjective," he said in a tight lipped reply.

"Yes, to each his own, but sometimes right is right and the alternative is just easier."

"No," Chuck leveled his unreadable dark eyes on the man, "There's nothing easy about making the wrong choice," he said, then straightened in his chair, shifting his thoughts and the conversation, "But if it's your employees and the residents you're worrying about, let me allay those fears. Should I decide to scrap the complex completely, they'll be taken care of."

The man sighed then nodded, "I'll hold you to that," he said, offering Chuck his hand and Chuck stood, taking it in a firm handshake.

He watched Warren Hayes walk out of his office, then he reached for the phone on his desk just as his cell phone starting ringing.

He stopped then reached into his pocket and pulled it out, recognizing his PI's number immediately.

"You have what I asked you for?" he asked, once he'd answered the call.

"Yes, Andrew Parker," his PI replied as Chuck sat back down at his desk, "He's a banker. He owns several banks in Europe and in the U.S. He's widowed with no children."

"And?" Chuck asked stiffly, hating when he was stalled, "Get to the specifics, the real reason I asked you to look into him."

"Yes," his PI rushed, "As I was saying, Ms. Waldorf was rumored to be dating him for about a year now, but apparently she's known him for longer. Their acquaintance, if that's what you want to call it, stems back a few years."

A nerve pulsated in his clenched jaw, "What about Jack?"

"As I told you before, Mr. Bass, I found nothing to indicate a connection between your uncle and Ms. Waldorf, at least not recently. I dug deeper and I found that he left Paris just after opening up his club, six months after Ms. Waldorf relocated there."

"Fine," came his acidic retort, "If I need anything else, I'll contact you," he said, then ended the call and started tapping his fist on his desk.

Something wasn't right, it wasn't adding up. He'd gone back. Jack had been there with Blair at the party, so either his PI was losing his touch, or Blair was hiding something.

Either way, it made no difference to him.

As long as she stood far away from him and Cate, she could do with her life what she wanted.

And he would continue to do the same.

**XOXOXOXO **

"What—what are you doing here? Where's your father?"

"He's working," Cate shrugged, and Blair looked back at her mother, who approached cautiously.

"Blair, we need to talk," her mother said, glancing down at Cate and Blair nodded, completely confused, trying to comprehend Cate's presence and her mother's involvement.

"Uh—Cate," Blair said, finding her voice, "Can you go wait in the car for just a few minutes?" she asked, already starting to walk with her in that direction.

"Are you gonna send me away?" The little girl said, frowning sadly and Blair stopped and bent, feeling awful, "I just need to talk with my mother for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay," Cate agreed and Blair smiled, tugging on Cate's loose locks playfully, making her grin, "Go on," she said, and Cate ran to the town car and got in, several feet away.

The little girl waved to her through the window and Blair waved back, throwing her another reassuring smile then turned around and it abruptly faded, "Mother, how in the world—"

"You two seem very natural together. Have you known each other long?"

"Of course not," Blair denied incredulously, pulling her mother a few more steps away from the car, "I've only been back a few days," she said, then gave a small shake of her head at being diverted, "But that's not the point, Mom, why is Chuck's daughter with you?"

"You've seen Charles Bass again, you went out with him, yet you told me nothing," Eleanor said, her disapproval apparent, "And you said nothing about the child too."

"Why should I have? It meant nothing. We just ran into each other a couple of times, it was nothing."

"You said that twice," Eleanor remarked, turning into her daughter, "I just don't want to see you hurt again."

"Mom—"

"I don't," Eleanor cut in, "Not another time. I won't be a witness to it."

"No, just a judge and jury."

"Blair—"

"_Mom_," Blair cut in, repaying her mother in kind, "You have nothing to worry about. I promise you, I—," she attempted, but found her voice suddenly unsteady and she smiled, swallowing to get it under control, "I still live four years in the past some days," she confessed, her eyes stinging and glazing over, "I'll never forget and I'll never forgive him for it."

Eleanor shook her head regretfully, "That's not what I wanted either. You need to forgive to move on."

Blair stepped back and crossed her arms, more as a defense mechanism than in defiance, "We aren't having this conversation here," she said, watching as a few people walked by, "So let's cut to the chase, how did Cate Bass end up with you?"

Eleanor's hand tightened on her purse, but she allowed the conversation to be steered away, "Completely by happenstance," her mother said, "She ran into my boutique practically sobbing, running away from her nanny."

"What?" Blair said, turning to look in the direction of the car.

"Yes," Eleanor continued, "We talked for a few minutes. She calmed down and then the nanny came along and I could see why Catherine was so upset. The nanny wanted to get the child and leave, naturally, but Catherine refused and she yanked her so hard she discharged a scream."

"What?" Blair repeated, her body growing hot in pure anger, "Is she okay, is she—"

"She's fine," Eleanor said, stopping Blair who was already moving towards the car, needing to see Cate, see that she was still in one piece as if she hadn't just laid eyes on her moments before.

"She's fine," her mother said again, "I made the nanny leave of course, but now, I—I think it's best you get her back to her father."

Blair's lips parted, "But—I—"

"Quickly, do it quickly," her mother advised, then turned and walked the distance to the car, then stopped, "Oh, and Blair?"

"Huh?" she said, since it was all she could manage.

"Be careful," Eleanor said knowingly, then pulled the car door open and Cate jumped out, running in a beeline towards Blair.

**XOXOXOXO **

"So you make people's house pretty?"

Blair nodded, "Something like that," she said, then motioned towards the stairs once they walked past the mayor's foyer, "Take a seat while I go make a quick phone call, alright?"

"Are you gonna call Daddy?" Cate asked, leaning her head on the railing in disappointment.

Blair bent and smiled sadly, "I have to," she said, then swiped a finger beneath Cate's chin, "I'll just be a minute, don't move," she told her then grabbed her bag and walked to the hall bath she was in earlier, taking a deep breath and exhaling once she'd reached it.

She could do this, none this was her problem. She just had to call Chuck and he'd come get his daughter, problem solved.

She looked into the mirror above the sink, looking at her reflection pathetically. There was no reason she should be hesitating, all it was, was a simple phone call.

She brought her phone up and called Dorota, knowing she had to have both the number to Bass Industries as well as Chuck's cell phone, and she was right, she did. Of course she'd tried to deny it, but Blair knew Dorota was far too thorough, and too much of a conspirator not to.

Blair quickly scribbled down the numbers then ended the call before Dorota could start asking questions she didn't want to answer.

First she tried Bass Industries and was put on hold, which irked her already aggravated nerves. She paced in the small space then finally after a few minutes of stewing, the secretary returned, but only to tell her that Chuck wasn't receiving any calls.

"Tell him it's Blair Waldorf," she replied wryly, then waited a couple of minutes more, tapping her foot impatiently, "I'm sorry, Miss Waldorf," the secretary apologized after getting back on the line, "But Mr. Bass is out with an associate. I sent word to him, but he said to quote him saying, 'Tell Blair I'm not in for anyone, especially not for her,' end quote. Again, I apologize, he's very busy, would you like to leave a message?"

"Damn him," she cursed and hit the end call button, not even deigning to give a reply then she tried his cell phone, which rang a few times then went to voicemail. She tried again and this time it didn't even ring, it went straight to his voice inbox.

He'd turned his cell phone off. Her lips compressed into a tight line then she erupted and went on a tirade, not able to hold back, "Listen, you childish Bassinine idiot," she reviled into her phone, "If I didn't call you once in the last four years, don't you think it'd take something beyond myself to get me to do it now?" she hissed, "Cate is with me, I won't get into the details, just know your hiring skills are atrocious. Call me back," she spat, then threw her phone back into her bag with frustration.

"Blair?"

Blair's breath caught at the unexpected interruption and just that sound, the sound of that small voice doused her anger completely, "Cate, I thought I told you—," she started as she opened the bathroom door, but stopped when she saw Cate looking up hesitantly, "I'm sorry, I know you said to wait over there, but—I—"

Blair frowned, "It's alright, what? What is it? You can tell me," she told the little girl who looked up shyly, unlike herself. In the few times they'd met she'd never seen her like this. She was always open and full of energy, it worried her.

She bent, hesitating just a fraction before taking Cate's hand.

Cate looked up and smiled, gripping her hand in return and Blair fought to keep hers from trembling.

"Are—are you sure you're alright? I know you told me the nanny—"

"I'm okay," Cate shrugged, "Just hungry," she said, then an audible rumbling was heard, attesting to the fact, making Cate giggle, "Excuse me," she said in apology, "But my tummy doesn't wanna be polite."

Blair laughed in relief that it was such a small thing that was bothering her, "Well, that's alright. My tummy isn't feeling very polite now either," she grinned and grabbed her bag, "Let's go do lunch, shall we?"

"Yeah," said Cate brightly as she pulled Blair out of the bathroom.

**XOXOXOXO **

"I relayed your message, Mr. Bass."

"I know, thank you, Ellen," Chuck told his secretary, "But I really meant what I said, I don't want any calls from anyone."

"But—"

"From anyone," he stressed, looking up, his tone leaving no room for argument.

"As you wish," the older woman nodded, then walked out of his office, leaving him alone with his never resting thoughts.

He sat there staring at the closed door for a moment then he let his gaze stray down to the cell phone in his hand. It was off. He'd ignored the two calls that had come in then he'd taken the battery out to stop himself from checking the voice message he knew Blair had left him.

It was her number. He'd memorized it when his PI had given it to him claiming he might have use for it later. He'd said nothing back, making no comment, just committing the digits to memory.

His fingers itched to reach for the battery, but he wouldn't let himself. He stood up, angry, feeling like everything in his grasp was slowly slipping. He cursed under his breath as he shoved the phone and the battery into his pocket. Not even a week back and already she was disrupting everything. He couldn't take a step without a thousand questions bombarding him at once and they all were about her, each and every one.

He needed to get out for a few hours, distract himself with someone _or two_. Maybe then he wouldn't feel like he'd been smacked back into the past.

Nothing was ever going to change what he'd done, what she'd done, and everything that happened after. This was his reality, he told himself as he walked out of his office, and he was checking it.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair checked her phone and read the new text that had come in from Nate. He was in the Hamptons with his grandfather.

She tossed her phone onto the coffee table. That was her last option for Cate. Serena was at Columbia cramming for her finals and Lily and Rufus were out so for the time being she was stuck with her.

She turned to glance at the little girl who was licking her fingers after finishing off her dessert, "Did you like Dorota's pie?" she smiled.

"Uh huh," Cate nodded, "It was really good," she said, then turned to the maid, "Thank you," she grinned and Dorota beamed back, "_Nie ma za co_," she said, reaching for the dirty dishes, "You very welcome, Miss Cate."

Blair looked at that small sunny smile and she had to look away. The dull ache that she always managed to mostly ignore floated to the surface. It always caught her when she was unaware, when she let her guard down as she had now, allowing the thought to creep in that despite the ache, she wouldn't mind being stuck with that smile every single day.

Her eyes widened at her irrationality and she reacted instantaneously, completely rejecting the thought and horrifying herself so much that she jerked into a standing position.

Cate turned her way and Dorota shot her a curious look before excusing herself to take the dishes away.

"I—I need to go up and change, I got some paint on my dress and you need to wash your hands," she said, then nodded towards the stairs, "Come on, you can use my bathroom while I change into another outfit," she said, so up they went silently up the stairs, then past the hall and into her bedroom.

She motioned towards her bathroom as Cate ran into it and she darted for her closet to get some breathing room and perspective.

She sat down on the loveseat and covered her eyes with her hands. It shouldn't be this hard, after four years it still shouldn't be, but it was. She sat there for a couple of minutes, festering in her anger. He should be struggling just as much or more than she was, but he wasn't. He had everything.

"Blair? Are you okay?"

Blair looked up, schooling her features into an inscrutable expression, "Yes," she said, then smiled, "Just a little headache," she lied, beckoning the little girl nearer.

"My hands are all clean, see?" Cate said, lifting her hands palm up for Blair's inspection, "I do see," Blair grinned and Cate looked around, taking in her closet, "You don't have lots of clothes," she commented, "I guess they're still back home, huh?"

"Actually, I'm sending for my things. They should be here tomorrow."

"Does that mean you're staying?" Cate smiled, lighting like a hundred-watt bulb that she couldn't help but stare at, "Yes," she managed to reply, "At least for a little while," she said, not wanting to get the little girl's hopes up, but she could tell they already were, "You—Your father still hasn't called back yet," she said, deflecting, something she was getting even better at lately, "But I think I should take you home," she said, standing up, "We can wait there for him since it's where he's likely to go after work."

"But you haven't changed yet," Cate pointed out, clearly trying to stall, but Blair wouldn't let her, "I don't need to, I thought I had paint on my dress, but I don't," she said, making a three hundred and sixty degree turn, "See?"

"Alright," Cate said sadly and Blair reached out, twirling a soft lock of Cate's hair around her fingers, "Hey, what's with the face? Your father may be another hour or more," she told her, but she hoped that wasn't the case, "In the meantime you can show me your room and all your things," she suggested, "You live at The Palace, right?" she asked, confirming what Serena had previously mentioned to her.

"Yeah," Cate nodded, "All the way at the tippy-top."

Blair gave a small laugh then once again offered a hand, this time a steadier one, "Then let's go."

**XOXOXOXO **

"The door's open."

Blair looked down at Cate and nodded. She'd just frozen for a moment when they had exited the private elevator and reached the door. Though most of her Palace visits had confined themselves to 1812, she'd been to the penthouse suite a couple of times before, but now it wasn't just a penthouse suite. It was Chuck's home with his daughter.

She had wanted that with him once, but that was a long time ago and it wasn't worth recalling.

She reached out, hesitating slightly when she looked at the two P's engraved into the elaborate knob then she promptly rolled her eyes at her absurd hesitance. It wasn't as if the monogrammed letters would brand her palm if she were to touch it, she told herself so she closed her hand over the knob and turned, pushing the door open.

She allowed Cate to precede her, then she walked in after. She closed the door behind her and that was all she managed to do before she was attacked by a very eager animal.

Cate laughed and she did too.

"Monkey likes you."

"Well he has excellent taste," Blair smiled as she scratched the dog behind his ears and his tail wagged frantically.

"Come on, Monkey, let's show Blair around."

The dog reacted immediately, pulling away to trot obediently by Cate's side, leaving Blair to follow as they walked past the foyer and into the open living room.

She looked around; there were a few walls with huge two story floor to ceiling windows.

On the left there was a bar several feet behind a cream colored loveseat, then adjacent to the loveseat was a long matching sofa, and adjacent to that, were two matching sofa chairs. They all created a U shape around a long dark coffee table.

On the right there was a fireplace with two bookcases on either side. In the middle there was a glass door, leading to a balcony area with seats and a small table she could see from where she stood.

Off the bat, she already could see multiple things she would change to utilize the space better, but this wasn't a client's home, nor was it her own, so it didn't matter what she thought of the place.

"Come this way," Cate said, gripping her hand and pulling her down a long hallway. The penthouse was huge; the entire thing was the length of the building, from one end to the other.

"There's one of the bathrooms, in case you gotta go," Cate informed her matter-of-factly as they passed door after door, "That's Daddy's study," she pointed on her left then kept them moving, "And there's this room and that room, and that one that Uncle Nate, Aunt Serena, or Uncle Eric sleep in if they stay over," she said, and Blair watched her grinning. She was the perfect little hostess and tour guide. She'd been the same way, she remembered. Whenever one of her father's clients or associates would stop by she'd monopolize their attention until her father told her to go play.

"That's Daddy's room," Cate continued and Blair refocused, her eyes snapping to the closed door and lingering.

They walked a few more steps, "This is my room," she said, stopping, "Over there is the dining room and the kitchen."

Blair frowned, "I thought there was another floor," she said, wondering if she remembered correctly.

"Yeah," Cate told her, opening her bedroom door, "In the kitchen there's stairs. My playroom is up there and there's also, too, another door, but it's always closed. Daddy says it's a big no-no," she emphasized severely as if it had been ingrained into her.

"Why?" Blair said, coming to a stop in the threshold of her room.

"'Cuz that's the rooftop. There's a pool. I can swim real good, but Daddy keeps it shut and only opens it when we go out there together," she said, then bounced onto her bed, Monkey jumping up to follow her, "Do you like my room?"

"I do," Blair said, looking around. It had three windows and a fireplace. The walls were a soft lilac color. There was a dollhouse, stuffed animals, and toys strewn about. It was lived in, it struck her again, stealing her next breath. Cate lived here, Chuck lived here. It was their home and she was trespassing.

"Blair?"

She blinked a few times, refusing to allow tears to form, "How about you show me around that house now?" she said, pointing the dollhouse with a smile.

**XOXOXOXO**

She'd kill him. She would.

It was nearing ten O'clock at night and he hadn't showed, hadn't called, hadn't anything. As the hours had passed, she knew she could've called Serena or Lily, but by then her anger had been at a boiling point, it still was and she wanted to be there to take it out on him personally.

But regardless of what she felt, she did have to admit she hadn't been looking forward to his arrival. She'd had a great time with Cate. They'd played with the dollhouse, played dress-up with Monkey, and even played a game of chess. She'd been surprised that Cate knew how to, but she shouldn't have been. Cate was a surprise a minute, a small exciting little package she couldn't allow herself to get used to.

They'd had dinner, she'd ordered in from the kitchen and now Cate was in the shower in her en suite bathroom.

Blair found herself suddenly alone in the living room, well except for Monkey who was asleep at her feet. She bent and ran her fingers through his fur then got up from the couch. She decided to take the time to really look around as she hadn't before. She straightened a throw pillow on the sofa she'd just been sitting on then she walked up to the mantle in the living room.

There was a picture of Chuck and Cate then Cate and Cate and more Cate. She clearly meant everything to him.

She pulled away when she felt a prickle behind her eyes. Would he have been the same way with their child? She'd never know. He hadn't given them a chance to, but he'd given it to someone else.

She walked out of the living room and into the hallway, continuing her search to distract herself from dwelling on the useless. She opened the second door in the hallway. It was Chuck's study. There was a desk, some armchairs, some bookshelves and a small piano. Cate must know how to play.

She walked further in and saw a side table with more pictures so she neared it. Some were on the wall and others on the table itself. There was a picture of Bart, another of Lily. She roved over a picture of Chuck, Eric, and Serena, then came to a stop on a picture of Cate when she was a baby. She was barely a year old in the photo. She laughed, picking it up. She was so beautiful. She had a purple bonnet on, but all Blair noticed were her big brown eyes.

She put the picture down before she could hurt herself and over analyze it then looked up towards the pictures on the wall. A recent picture of Cate was in the middle, surrounded by a picture of Monkey, Nate, and…

She stopped, shifting on her Louboutins, leaning forward to get a closer look. It was a picture her and Chuck when they'd been about seven or eight.

The moment flashed in her mind. She'd been playing queen of the castle, sitting in a chair she'd called her thrown. Nate had bowed down, but Chuck hadn't. He'd refused, taunting her.

_I'm Chuck Bass, I'm not gonna bow._

_Well, I'm the queen, you have to._

_Fat chance, Waldorf. _

She didn't know who'd taken the picture or where he'd gotten it from, but what she really wanted to know was, why did he have it hanging on his wall? It didn't make any sense.

"Blair!"

She turned around abruptly, rushing out of the study, "Cate?" she called out, heading towards her room, but when she reached it, the little girl was no where to be found.

"Cate!" she called out again, when she didn't find her in the bathroom either.

"Cate!" she shouted, her heart pumping rapidly though logically she knew it had no reason to. "Cate, this isn't funny," she said as she opened room after room finding them empty, "Catherine, I swear, I—"

"Boo!"

Blair gasped, turning around as Cate laughed.

"That wasn't funny," Blair said, squaring her shoulders, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Yes, it was," Cate grinned, "Oh, yeah?" Blair said and Cate nodded then Blair reached out, but Cate was faster, squealing and hightailing it for the living room, leaving Blair to race after in her four inch heels.

"You won't get far," Blair teased as she caught up and grabbed the little girl, pulling her onto the couch, tickling her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Cate giggled, "What?" Blair said, acting completely oblivious, "I didn't quite catch that, what did you say?" Blair smiled, and Cate giggled, losing her breath. It was the best thing she'd heard in a long time.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Blair asked once her fingers stilled, and Cate smirked, "You looked so funny when I scared you."

Blair looked down at the little girl, her smile fading as she took in her features in a way she hadn't before. She'd been able to avoid it until now when she no longer could. That smirk, it was Chuck's, but those dimples, her blonde hair they must have come from her mother.

She was a faceless, nameless woman, but she hated even the thought of her and she hated him more for it.

Cate yawned and Blair sat up, "It's time for you to go to bed."

Cate pouted, "I don't want to and Daddy's not here to say goodnight," she said, looking down at her white ruffled nightgown.

Blair smoothed Cate's hair back, getting madder at Chuck if that was even possible and apparently it was, "You have to, it's late, but he'll be here when you wake up and I'll make sure he goes in to see you even if you're already asleep, alright?"

"Alright," Cate said, then rose up onto her knees, "Goodnight, Blair, I had lots of fun today," she said, then leaned forward and kissed Blair's cheek.

Her breath ratcheted at the unexpected gesture, "I—I had a lot of fun today too. More than I have in years," she smiled, her smile fixed for fear that it'd crumble. Cate smiled back then jumped off the couch, "Come on, Monkey," she said, then she waved in her direction before disappearing from view.

Blair's hand was still waving back, until she managed to control it, making a tight fist. And there she sat until she was startled awake an hour later.

"What are you doing here?"

Her eyes fluttered open, drowsy from sleep, "Chuck?"

"Yes, in case you need your memory jogged. Now what the hell do you think you're doing here?"

She stood up unsteadily and he shot out a hand gripping her arm to balance her. She looked down at his hand then up to his face, still trying to get her bearings.

She felt him pull closer, felt the heat of his hand as their breaths mingled. His hand slid up, gripping her tighter, drawing her nearer and then some giggling laughter distracted her. Her eyes darted past him towards the foyer where a dark haired woman, clearly inebriated stumbled into the living room.

All at once she came to completely, pulling her arm away and narrowing her eyes at Chuck. The anger she had stored for the entire day geared itself up to be let loose, "What am I doing here?" she bristled, "The nanny you hired was incompetent, borderline abusive so I should be the one asking the questions. Just where the hell were you all day?" she demanded, then rushed on, not giving him a chance to respond, "Then again, don't bother. Your cheap explanations," she said, looking derisively in the woman's direction, "would just insult us both."

"Are you married?" the woman slurred, leaning on the wall for support.

"No," they both responded in forceful unison, then they turned their glaring gazes on each other, "What's this about the nanny? And how did—," he started, but she didn't let him get any further.

"The nanny is irrelevant at the moment and so is how I ended up here. What matters," she argued, "is what an irresponsible father you are. I called you multiple times and I left a message."

"I didn't listen to it," he retorted in a crisp tone, "I thought Cate was fine, I assumed—"

"What kind of answer is that?" she cut him off, her voice going up an octave in outrage, "Cate could be in the hospital now or worse for all you know. You can't assume when you have a child."

"Don't give me that. What the hell do you know about any of it?" Chuck said in a cold rebuke, "You don't have any children."

His words hurled, and hit her harder than if she'd been physically struck. Her chin trembled and her eyes welled, "I—I, I have to go," she shook her head, pushing past him, "Don't," her voice broke, "Don't forget to look in on Cate, I promised her you would," she said without turning around.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck watched her walk out then swore a colorful invective. He no longer had the outlet he wanted to take all his mad energy out on so he used the woman in front of him, "I thought I told you to wait outside," he rasped.

"But I was getting lonely," the woman laughed and he was disgusted with her, disgusted with himself. He couldn't even remember her name, "Get out," he told her, gripping her arm and guiding her towards the door, "Come on, Chuck," she said, pulling him to her, "There's no need to be mean," she murmured, then turned into him, kissing his neck, his jaw and for a minute or two he let her, but the feeling was off. She didn't feel right in his arms, she didn't fit.

She started undoing his buttons, but that was as far as he let her go. He halted her progress, pushing her away, "I said get out," he repeated, then walked with her out of the penthouse.

He waited with her for the elevator and when it came, he turned to her, "Talk to Jeremy at the front desk, he'll make sure you get home," he said, then turned around, walking back into the penthouse. Once inside, he tried to gather his infuriated thoughts, the nanny, Blair, Cate. None of it made sense. He pulled out his cell phone then put the battery back in and turned it on. Serena had to have had something to do with it. She'd been meddling from the start.

"Hello?"

"What are you up to this time?"

"I was trying to get a few hours of sleep," Serena said, "What's wrong with you now?"

"What's wrong?" he said in angry disbelief, "Don't tell me you know nothing about it."

He heard Serena sigh, "Blair called me earlier today. She told me Cate ran away from the nanny and ended up in her mother's boutique, but I was at Columbia studying for my finals. I had nothing to do with it. Why are you calling me now?"

"I just got in," he admitted, pulling his jacket off.

"What? You mean she was with her all day and you didn't know? You didn't check in?"

"I—I don't want to get into it, it's late," he told her.

"Well too bad. You got me up, we're already knee-deep into it," she replied, "Chuck, I just—I don't get it. Why can't you and Blair just talk to each other?"

"I have nothing to say to her," he ground out.

"You have plenty. Why won't you tell her you never cheated on her?"

* * *

><p>AN: If you celebrate, Happy Easter! Happy Passover! Things are slowly starting to unravel as I said it would. The next two chapters will answer a lot of questions and then the ones after will fill in the gaps until you know exactly how things went down years ago. So what did you think of the chapter? Have any more theories on what's going on before everything is revealed? Please review and let me know!

P.S. On my photobucket page, which by now you should know how to get to ;) There's a picture of the pictures that Blair saw in Chuck's study. There's a picture of Cate in her white nightgown. There's a picture of Gretchen who works for Chuck, and there's a picture of the Palace Penthouse's doorknob that Blair was hesitant to touch.

XoXo Chrys


	5. What Do You Want?

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL: _

_Blair was determined to make Chuck lose the AAA Five Diamond Award for his new hotel, the Legacy, and Chuck was determined to get it. Bart won the award for the Palace the first year he owned it and Chuck wants to get it in half the time. Blair found out that a man who had been her father's close friend, Theodore Wilson, owns shares in the AAA. Cate ran away from her horrible nanny and ended up at Eleanor's boutique. Eleanor ran the woman out and took Cate to Blair. Eleanor warned Blair to be careful around Cate and Chuck. She didn't want to see her get hurt again. Blair tried to call Chuck about Cate, but he didn't answer her calls. Chuck needed to get away, having Blair back in the city was getting to him and he needed distance. Blair and Cate spent the day together and had a great time. Blair noticed Chuck had a picture of them when they were little in his study. Blair fell asleep on Chuck's couch. Chuck woke Blair up and they had a confrontation when Blair noticed some drunk woman trailing in after him. Chuck was defensive towards Blair and told her she didn't know anything about being a parent because she didn't have any children. Blair was hurt and left. Chuck told the drunk woman to leave and called Serena. Serena swore she didn't have anything to do with Cate ending up with Blair and she asked Chuck why he didn't tell Blair that he never cheated on her._

**Chapter 5 **

Chuck walked into his daughter's room. He'd hung up on Serena. He didn't want to talk about the past, he didn't want to think about it, it was done, over with. He just wanted deal with the here and now, and how utterly he'd screwed up tonight.

Blair's tear filled eyes flitted through his mind, he flinched then hardened his features, he refused to feel anything.

Thoughts cleared, he neared the bed and stopped beside the nightstand to glance down at the small huddled ball. He closed his eyes for a moment, suppressing the urge to curse aloud at himself.

Before he had left Bass Industries he'd called the Palace's front desk and had been assured that Cate was fine, but he should have called again. He should have called straight to the penthouse, but he hadn't and that oversight could have cost him more than he could bear to think about. Anything could have happened to her.

He reached out and ran a finger lightly across Cate's soft cheek.

Her hand tightened on her stuffed bear and he held his breath, hoping she wouldn't wake, but her eyes opened drowsily, "Daddy?"

He exhaled and smiled regretfully, "Yeah, it's me," he whispered, "It's okay, sweetheart, go back to sleep," he said, but she rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Where were you? You never miss bedtime without telling me first."

He held in a choice word then bent and settled down on the bed next to Cate who snuggled into him, "I know," he said, pulling her close and dropping a kiss on her head, "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I—I don't have an excuse. I should have been here," he said, frowning.

"It's okay," Cate shrugged, laying her head on his chest, "I had the bestest time with Blair."

He stiffened, but said nothing.

"Daddy?" Cate murmured after a few moments.

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at her.

"Please don't hire another nanny."

He swallowed hard, watching her trembling bottom lip.

He held her closer and nodded, "Shhh," he hushed quietly, "No more nannies for the time being, I promise," he said, "Now go back to sleep."

"Okay, but Daddy?"

"Yes?" he acknowledged again.

"I love you more."

Chuck laughed out the tightness in his chest, "But I loved you first."

**XOXOXOXO **

**A Few Days Later**

"Why are you still thanking me, Nate? All I did was set up a lunch for you and your grandfather at the restaurant where I knew the mayor would be. The rest was up to you, and you took full advantage," said Blair, walking into her room, holding the phone up to her ear.

"Still, thanks, Grandfather's finally given me a shot. He said it was about time he saw some initiative on my part, never mind the months I've spent doing everything he asked of me," he added sulkily.

"Well, this is your chance to prove to him how wrong he's been all this time. I'm sure you'll do great with The Spectator," she said, sitting down at her desk, "But you do know how to use spell-check, right?"

"Funny, Blair," said Nate and she grinned, "Don't worry, I have every faith in your assistant," she said and he laughed, "I have to go, I have to go introduce myself to the staff."

"Alright, good luck!" she said, then ended the call, her smile fading as she caught sight of the drawing on her desk.

She put the phone down and picked it up. It was a drawing Cate had colored for her three days ago. It was a scribbling the little girl had said was them two holding hands. She ran her fingers over the picture, inexplicable tears springing to her eyes, but she blinked rapidly then put the picture in her drawer.

Out of sight, out of mind.

She hadn't seen or spoken to Cate since she'd been with her at the Palace, and it had to stay that way, no matter how many times the little girl had called. She had to keep her distance.

_What the hell do you know about any of it?_

She sat up straighter recalling Chuck's callousness.

_You don't have any children. _

No, she didn't, her jaw set. She should have thanked him for the reminder. If she had had any kind of inkling of a doubt, they had fled that very moment. Whatever she had to do to make him lose that award, she'd do it, she promised herself.

"Ms. Blair!"

Blair looked up, pulled out of her thoughts as Dorota entered her room, "Yes?" she said, standing up, "Make it quick. I'm about to head over to the Mayor's penthouse."

"Mail come," said the maid, walking in with a pile of envelopes, more than usual, "Many invitations," said Dorota excitedly, handing them to her.

Blair frowned slightly, then smiled with satisfaction, "I guess word is out that I'm staying—for short a while," she amended quickly.

The elevator dinged downstairs and the sound reached their ears.

Blair's frown returned and she reached for her bag, throwing her mail inside, "I'll go see who it is on my way out, you focus on finding out where Theodore Wilson is. We're running out of time," she told the maid then walked out of the room.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Grandma!"

"Hello my darling," said Lily smiling after Cate ran into her arms, "We're going to have so much fun today," she said, pulling back and straightening, "Good morning, Charles."

"Good morning," Chuck said with a small smile as he walked past the foyer, "I'll be back to pick her up at the same time as yesterday."

Lily nodded, then looked down, "Cate, sweetheart, why don't you go say hi to Rufus in the kitchen. He's making your favorite chocolate chip waffles."

The little girl darted away without another word and Lily laughed watching her go.

"Lily, I can't thank you enough for looking after Cate these last couple of days."

"I don't want to hear anything more about it, she's my only granddaughter. I'm more than happy to," she said, sitting down on the couch, "Come sit for a few minutes before you leave," Lily told him, motioning next to her.

Chuck walked over and sat down, somewhat reluctantly, knowing this was going to lead to a conversation he'd much rather not have, "This is only temporary, until I can get Cate to understand and agree to another nanny."

"That's not why I wanted a moment with you," she said, turning into him and he shook his head seeing the prodding look, "Lily—"

"You've avoided the subject, but she's back, that has to mean something, doesn't it?" Lily said, pulling at her pearls.

"Yes, it means she has a job, one that hopefully keeps her well occupied and away from me and Cate."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes," he said forcefully, his frustration getting the best of him. He was tired of the meddling. He'd had enough with Serena and he refused to allow any more. "Look," he said, leveling and softening his tone, "I don't know if she has a hidden agenda behind her sudden appearance and even if she doesn't, it wouldn't change what she did."

"But—"

"Lily, forgive me, but this conversation is over," he said, standing up and buttoning his suit jacket, "I'll see you later. Call me if anything arises."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair walked down the stairs quickly, not wanting to be late to receive a shipment that was set to arrive at Mayor Burrow's penthouse within the hour. When she reached the landing, she turned and came to a stop when she saw a blonde haired, blue eyed woman she didn't recognize wearing Yves Saint Laurent.

"Yes?" Blair inquired, "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Blair Waldorf," the woman replied, going into her bag and producing her card, "I'm Rachel Duncan, assistant to Margaret Russell."

Blair's eyes widened and she was sure her heart tripped anxiously, "Margaret Russell?" Blair repeated, taking the card, "_The_ Margaret Russell, editor-in-chief of Architectural Digest?"

The woman smiled, "The very one, is Ms. Waldorf available?"

Blair's brows lifted, "Oh, yes, I'm sorry, Blair Waldorf," she said extending her hand, "Please come in," she said, showing her into the living room after shaking her hand.

"I didn't mean to inconvenience you, if you are on your way out, we can meet at another time."

"No, of course not, it's no inconvenience at all," she said, offering her a seat, "Excuse me, just one moment," Blair said then walked out into the hall, "Dorota!" she yelled then smiled at the woman, "It's such a large penthouse," she remarked as the maid came walking down the stairs, "Yes, Ms. Blair?"

"This is Rachel Duncan from Architectural Digest," she said, stressing her meaning as Dorota looked back in shock, "Please get us some refreshments."

"Yes, Ms. Blair," she repeated then nodded enthusiastically towards Rachel, "Coffee, tea?" she asked, "Coffee, black, thank you," she smiled then Dorota exited.

"Now, what can I do for you Ms. Duncan?" Blair said, taking a seat on the couch opposite the woman, trying not to fidget in anticipation.

"We've heard about your design company, _Blair's Boudoir_, and while small, it has made quite an impact in Europe," she said, and Blair's heart started thumping so loud she could feel it in her throat, "It has come to our attention that you're redoing Mayor Frank Burrow's penthouse. Rumor has it you beat out quite a few well-known designers," she remarked, "but I'm not here to discuss rumbled gossip. I'm here because we'd like to offer you a feature in October's issue."

Blair swallowed, her throat contracting nervously, "October? October is—is Architectural Digest's Top 100."

Rachel grinned, "I see you're familiar with our magazine."

"No self-respecting interior designer isn't," she rushed, with less composure than she normally possessed. This was huge! She thought, trying to contain her excitement, "But—I—," she started, still somewhat bewildered.

"Of course there are some stipulations, we'd like to see your progress every step of the way."

"No, yes, of course," she said, finally letting it sink in, "I'll have to talk to the Mayor of New York City first, see if he's open to the public exposure."

"Of course," Rachel agreed, "For now, you have my card—"

"Yes! And here's mine," she replied hastily, going into her bag then handing it to the woman.

"Great, so we'll set up a meeting, iron out the details, you'll bring your portfolio…"

"I'm looking forward to it, thank you," she said, standing up, when the woman stood.

"Good, so I won't keep you a moment longer. I'm sure we both have a busy day ahead of us. It was great to meet you Ms. Waldorf."

"It was great to meet you too," she said, shaking her hand and walking her back out to the elevator.

"We'll be in touch," the woman smiled once the elevator doors swung open, "Until then," Blair said, then the doors closed and she let out a huge squeal.

"Here, coffee, nice and hot," Dorota said, walking down the hall and Blair pursed her lips, "Did you go to Brazil to get the beans?"

**XOXOXOXO**

"File those documents and get me Hues on the line."

"Right away, Mr. Bass," his assistant replied and he nodded, "Thank you, Ellen," he said, then watched her walk out of his office.

He strode over to his desk and sat down, looking over his schedule and making a few mental notes. He had to reschedule his next meeting; he'd promised Cate he'd meet her for lunch, he thought, then scanned the rest and rubbed his eyes. He had to make another adjustment. The last meeting had run an hour longer than he'd anticipated.

The phone on his desk rang, distracting him, and he lifted it up to his ear, "Mr. Bass as you requested, Hues is on line two."

"Thank you," he replied, then pushed a button that connected him to his PI.

"Mr. Bass?"

"Brooke Whitfield, did you get it done?" Chuck asked, as always getting to the point without meandering.

"I tried," his PI replied, "But—"

"You tried?" Chuck retorted, recalling what his daughter had told him about the nanny. "That woman put her hands on my daughter, I want her out of the city."

"She already is."

Chuck parted his lips, ready to argue then he caught himself. He had not been expecting that response, "I—Explain," he told the man impatiently and the PI paused then told him, "She was fired from the nanny agency and the landlord where she rented her apartment said she left suddenly."

"And you didn't do this?"

"No," his PI answered quickly, "Then who did?" he said and as soon as his words were out, he knew.

"The nanny agency was very apologetic after an irate call from Catherine's mother, Blair Waldorf."

**XOXOXOXO **

"The new marble floors are going in today and the lighting features will be done tomorrow. We're right on schedule Ms. Waldorf."

"Thank you, Paul," Blair told her general contractor, "But before you start on the floors in here, there are a few pieces of furniture that were just delivered, see that they get upstairs."

The tall sandy haired man nodded, "I'm on it," he said and turned around, heading for the elevator in the mayor's penthouse, "Oh, Paul?" Blair stopped him, "Yes?" he paused, turning around.

"Make sure to take the necessary precautions should any work be done around the furniture."

"You got it," he replied, then called a few of his men and they entered the elevator.

Blair watched the doors close just as her cell phone rang. She pulled her Marc Jacobs bag off her shoulder then rummaged inside until she came up with her phone, "I hope there's a purpose behind this call. I'm busy."

"Ms. Blair, I have Mr. Theodore Wilson's new address like you ask," Dorota answered quickly.

"Finally," Blair sighed, then shrugged her shoulder to hold the phone up to her ear while she went into her bag for a paper and pen, "Hurry, give me the address. They're about to put the floors down so I'll have some free time to pay him a visit."

Blair listened as Dorota recited the address then she stilled her hand, "That's in the Hamptons," she said with frustration.

"Yes," the maid replied, "but I hear he has meeting in city today, I have location."

"Then why didn't you start with that?" Blair said incredulously, "You know, I'm starting to think you do this on purpose," she said as she scribbled down the place where the man would be then she threw the pen back in her bag.

"Not know what you meaning."

"Do you need it in Polish? Because a pink slip translates perfectly," she said wryly then pulled the phone away and ended the call. She let out a heavy breath then punched in her driver's phone number, "Elliot, have the car ready," she grinned without a hint of mirth, "I have some place I need to be."

**XOXOXOXO**

"This is my mommy, my daddy and my baby brother," Melissa said, then looked at Cate, "What's your picture?"

Cate sat on her knees next to the coffee table and looked at the brown haired, green eyed girl, "This is me and Daddy," Cate said, looking down at her coloring.

"Is that your mommy?" Melissa asked, pointing to the other figure in the drawing and Cate shook her head, "No," she said turning to the girl.

"Then who is it?"

"I don't know," Cate replied hesitantly and Melissa looked back with confusion, "You're weird."

Cate looked down sadly, pulling away.

The elevator sounded and Lily came down the hallway to investigate, "Cheryl, back for Melissa already?"

"Yes, we have a lunch date," the woman replied walking into the living room, "Did you behave?" Cheryl asked, green eyes so like her daughter's looking questioningly at the little girl.

"She behaved perfectly," Lily replied, "Yeah I did, Mommy, I promise," Melissa said, giving her a hug.

Cheryl smiled, "Well we should go, our driver is waiting downstairs."

Lily nodded, "Thank you for allowing Melissa to spend some time with Catherine."

"Oh, anytime," Cheryl assured.

"Catherine, say goodbye," Lily prompted and Cate forced a smile, "Bye," she said, and gave a weak wave then watched as Lily walked Melissa and Cheryl to the elevator.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Lily said, once she returned and Cate nodded dully, turning back to her picture.

Lily hesitated, but said nothing as she sat down on the couch and started reading the book she'd discarded earlier, but Cate barely paid attention to Lily. She picked up her crayon again and looked at her drawing, then started slowly scribbling the woman out of her picture.

"Grandma?"

"Yes, darling?" Lily asked as she pulled her glasses off and put her book down.

"Do you know Blair?"

"Wha—I—," Lily flustered, caught off guard. The question not only grabbed, but snatched her attention, "I do," she said, sitting up straighter on the couch, "Why do you ask?"

Cate shrugged her small shoulders, "I don't know," she said then put her crayon down and turned, "Grandma?"

"Yes?" Lily frowned, leaning forward, not knowing where this was going.

"Why do mommy's and daddy's go away?"

Lily's face fell and sympathy clogged her throat, making it hard to speak, "Oh, sweetheart, I—"

"Aunt Serena and Uncle Eric's daddy went away. Daddy has you but not his daddy or other mommy and—," Cate stopped, shrugging her shoulders again, "It's not fair."

"Come here," Lily said, putting her arms out and Cate ran into them and was pulled onto her lap, "I know it's not fair," Lily said, pulling Cate into a hug.

"Aunt Serena and Daddy must be so sad," Cate sniffled, and Lily felt awful, not knowing what to tell her so she just smoothed a hand against her back, "It's okay," she soothed, making a decision right then and there.

She had to talk to Charles. Catherine could not go on like this, she wouldn't allow it.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck smashed his fist into the elevator button, angrily, impatiently. He had to see her. He was done skirting around the past. She had no business in his life or in Cate's. She had no right…

_Ding_

"Mr. Chuck?"

"Blair!"

He strode past the maid, past the foyer, heading for the stairs, "Blair!"

"Mr. Chuck!"

He stopped at the foot of the stairs, "Where is she?" he asked, whirling around.

Dorota's eyes darted nervously, "Ms. Blair had meeting."

"Where?" he bit out, his voice thick with unfurling anger.

Dorota stepped back, not appreciating his outburst. She tilted her chin, matching his ire, "That is not concern of yours."

"And my daughter isn't any of hers," he flung back, his tone cold and uncompromising, "Let your employer know I stopped by, she'll know why. Tell her to get back to me, _today_," he nodded for emphasis, "It's in her best interest," he said, the warning in his voice apparent.

He brushed past the maid, then went into his jacket to pull out his phone. He tapped the screen as he walked into the elevator, intent on calling his PI back, but his phone rang.

It was Lily, he cursed himself then he cursed Blair, he was late for lunch with Cate.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Uncle Teddy?" Blair said, choosing to use the old term of endearment for emotional pull.

The older grey eyed man slowed down as he walked out of the building where he'd been meeting a client. He looked at Blair then looked around confused as he came closer.

"Do you remember me?" she asked, hoping he did, she was counting on it.

Once he stopped in front of her his eyes widened in recognition, "Blair, Blair Waldorf," he said, and as soon as her name was out, his gaze wandered around nervously, "What—what are you doing here? What do you want?" he asked, shifting his briefcase and pulling at his tie.

Blair looked back confused, not understanding his blatant rebuff, "It's been about ten years," she pointed out, using that as a place to start.

He rubbed his chin. It was an anxious gesture, she noticed, "Yes, it has been," he agreed, lowering his tone, "Look, I don't know why you're here, it's been so long, I'd all but forgotten," he said, sighing uneasily, "Listen, I stayed away, just like Eleanor wanted after…," he looked away, "I was drunk," he tried to explain, "That wasn't me. It was a mistake."

"What are you—a mistake?" she repeated absently, trying to comprehend what he was referring to.

"It was!" he insisted in a furious whisper, "It was one night. Your mother promised it wouldn't get out if I relocated, and I did—I moved my entire family. This can't get out now after all these years," he said, nearly pleading.

Blair pulled away, the pieces clicking and an expression of disgust came upon her face, her mother and him, "You had an affair," she said, dredging up her memories from back then. She'd been thirteen. Her parents had been fighting all the time and she'd been in the beginning stages of bulimia. It'd been awful and this man had contributed to that.

"It wasn't an affair," he insisted, "I told you, it was one night. I'm not gay."

Her lips parted, understanding shocking her system, "You and Daddy?" she said, feeling like an idiot for not going there first.

"There was no Harold and I; it was a lapse in judgment."

She folded her arms. She would have a few words with her parents, but she wouldn't dwell on something that had no relevance in her life now, well only to the extent of getting her exactly what she wanted, "It was horrible back then, can you imagine what it must have been like for me?" she said, playing to his guilt, "You know, I don't think you could, but I'm sure your wife and children will sympathize once I—"

"No!" he said loudly, getting a few wondering looks from some passerby's.

She looked around then motioned towards her car, "Can I give you a ride? It seems we have a lot to discuss."

**XOXOXOXO **

"I know, I know, I'm late, I'm sorry," Chuck said, walking into Lily's penthouse.

"Daddy!" Cate said, running into his arms and he smiled, lifting her up in his arms, hugging her to him, "How has your day been so far?" he asked and Cate pulled back and shrugged.

He looked questioningly at Lily who looked back concerned, "Charles, you should have answered my call. We really do need to talk and it's more than just what we spoke about earlier," Lily said, looking from Cate to him.

"Did I do something bad?" Cate asked in a small voice and Lily shook her head, "Of course not, darling," she insisted, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Can it wait?" he asked, right then he was in no mood to get into anything. He was still trying to work off his anger and barely managing it, "Did something happen that needs to be dealt with precisely at this very moment?"

"Well, no, but—"

"Then we'll discuss it after I bring her back from lunch, alright?" he said, but he didn't leave room for any debate.

"Fine," Lily breathed, the exasperation showing as she put her hands on her hips.

He smirked as he shifted Cate then leaned forward and dropped a kiss on Lily's cheek, "Thank you," he said, and she grinned, knowing it was a concession, "Alright," Lily waved, sweeping her hand quickly in a ushering move, "You both go and enjoy yourselves."

"Say goodbye, Cate."

"Goodbye Cate," Cate replied, then her giggling was heard as Chuck tickled her on the way to the elevator.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Where can I take you?"

"I—I'm staying at the Four Seasons," Theodore replied, clutching his briefcase on his lap in a death grip.

"Did you get that, Elliot?"

"Yes, Ms. Waldorf. We'll be there shortly," the driver responded.

"So," she said, turning into the man next to her, "It seems we have a dilemma."

"What do you want?" he came right out said, and she smiled, "I'm glad you know this is all about give and take, but rest assured my exchange rate isn't nearly as high as my mother's was."

"What do you want?" he repeated, and she could see a sheen of sweat forming above his brow.

"I hear you hold some shares in the triple A," she said, and she saw his wrinkles crease in confusion, "Yes, I do, what of it?"

"I want you to make a couple of calls and make a few inquiries. There's a hotel that's up for the Five Diamond Award, I need you kill the inspection."

"But—but I can't do that!" his voice boomed desperately, "It's confidential, the triple A exists to provide inf—"

"Spare me the mission statement; I already have the pamphlet," she interrupted dryly, "Make the call or I'll be making one of my own, to your home in the Hamptons," she said, pressing him into a corner. She knew she had him, she just couldn't let up.

"But you have no proof," he said, seemingly finding his spine.

"I don't need any," she said, not affected in the least, "All I need to do, is plant a seed of doubt in your wife's mind and watch it grow. I know Daddy can't be the only _lapse in judgment_ you've had," she said, blinking expectantly.

He looked down, defeated as he went into his pocket and produced his cell phone with shaking fingers, "What's the name of the hotel?" he retorted, "The Legacy," she told him, then watched him pull the phone up to his ear then bark some orders. She heard him argue and go back and forth with whoever was on the line, then curse, "Fine," he said, then ended the call.

He turned to her, his face seemed to drain, "There's—there's nothing I can do. They're inspecting the Legacy as we speak."

Her breath ceased, and she felt like she'd been hit, knocking the wind out of her. She thought quickly, she had to do something, "The name," she rushed, "What's the name of the man or woman who's at the hotel."

"Please, I can't—"

"Either come out with the name or you will in all the papers tomorrow morning."

He blanched, "You wouldn't do that. You wouldn't disgrace your father that way."

"He disgraced my mother sleeping with you," she called his bluff, but knowing she could never stoop that low, "The name," she repeated, her voice firm, adamant, cold, incited by past memories that wouldn't rest.

"Charles Bauer, room 1407."

**XOXOXOXO **

"So what did you do with Lily today?"

"Uh, I helped Grandma send out thank you cards to all the people that came to her party," Cate said, playing with her food, "And then, um, Melissa Robertson came to play," she said, stabbing her fork into her mashed potatoes.

Chuck shifted in his seat at the restaurant and looked at his daughter, knowing something was wrong, "You're not hungry?"

Cate shook her head as she put her fork down, "My tummy's still full from Rufus's waffles."

Chuck frowned, "That was breakfast, that was hours ago."

Cate shrugged and Chuck's lips thinned, that was the third shrug she'd given him. He didn't like seeing her this way and it only soured his mood that much more.

He pushed his chair back slightly and put out his arms, "Come here," he said and Cate got out of her chair reluctantly then came around the table to him, lacking her usual enthusiasm. He lifted her up then settled her on his lap, "What's wrong?" he asked, tipping her chin up so she could look at him.

Cate looked away then pushed her blonde hair away from her face, "I—I don't know," she shrugged yet again.

He lifted a brow, getting more worried by the moment, "Catherine," he told her, "It's alright, you can tell me. What is it? If I can fix it, you know I will."

"I—I called Blair lots, but she didn't answer."

"You, what?" he said sharply.

"I took her card from her purse before, when she stayed with me at home. I know I wasn't supposta…" she trailed off.

"Cate—"

His cell phone rang, interrupting them, "Hang on," he told his daughter, the hold on his temper being tested. He went into his pocket then answered the call, "What?" he said, in no mood to deal with any more issues.

"Mr. Bass?"

"Yes, what is it?" he said, his patience running thin.

"It's Frasier, from the Legacy."

"Yes, Frasier, what is it?" he asked his head of security, who'd worked for him for years, previously at the Empire.

"I thought you'd like to know, Blair Waldorf has just walked in."

**XOXOXOXO **

"But Ms. Blair, this will go poof and blow up in face."

"Well if it does, then I'm here which means Chuck will go _poof _with me," Blair said, scanning the perimeter a few feet from the front desk at the New York Legacy hotel.

"Ms. Blair—"

"Enough," she said, silencing the maid, "Go, you know exactly what to do," she told her then watched Dorota shake her head, then turn around, heading towards the elevators.

Once Dorota had disappeared from view, Blair turned too, plastering on a smile, "Hi," Blair said walking up to the front desk, "I'm here to meet my boyfriend, but I guess he's running late. Would you mind letting me use your phone to call up to his room?"

The receptionist smiled kindly, "Of course, that's no problem at all. What's his name and room number?"

"Room 1407, Charles Bauer," the woman typed a few keys on her keyboard, nodded, then reached for the phone, "Here you go, it's ringing," she said, and Blair threw her another grateful smile.

Blair turned away and was glad when the receptionist was distracted by a couple checking in.

"Hello?"

Blair took in a sharp breath, "Charles Bauer?" she said.

"Yes, Chuck Bauer," he replied and she rolled her eyes. Another Charles that went by Chuck, the universe had a perverse sense of humor.

"My name is Blair Waldorf and I'd like you to meet me in the lobby."

"Excuse me, are you from reception? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong, but you might want to get down here now. It's regarding the business you're here to take care of."

She heard him hesitate, then finally answer, "I'll be right down."

She waited around, glancing down at her vintage Tiffany watch that had belonged to her grandmother. She paced for a little, though it had only been a few minutes. Maybe it was the nervous energy of being in Chuck's hotel, but already she was tapping her shoe and looking over her shoulder.

"Ms. Waldorf?"

She turned around and came to a stop in front of a tall man who was much younger than she thought he'd be. She'd expected to see a middle-aged man in a hundred dollar suit, but the man in front of her was in his early thirties at most and wore a clearly designer label.

"I think we should take this chat over there," she said, motioning towards the seating area adjacent to the front desk.

His blue eyes regarded her suspiciously, but he followed her over and sat down, "So what's this about? It's not every day I get a call to my hotel room from a strange, but beautiful woman demanding my presence."

"Requesting," she corrected, "And that's a shame," she grinned, following his lead. He was attractive there was no denying, though slightly unkempt. He had entirely too much scruff on his face, but that was beside the point. She felt nothing other than the satisfaction of knowing he obviously found her appealing.

"So why did you _request_ my presence?" he smiled.

"It's about your job," she replied, and watched his smile slowly disappear.

"I don't follow."

"Listen, Chuck," she said, slightly disconcerted. The name clearly didn't fit him, "I know you're here for the triple A," she whispered, and saw his eyes narrow, "Just who the hell are you and how do you know me?" he asked, confusion making his voice gruff.

"If you want this to stay our little secret, you might want to lower your voice and go along with what I say," she advised.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm more than sure if you're outed while on the job, you lose your job and this hotel loses its chance at the Five Diamond pending further investigation, and neither one of us want that, right?"

"What makes you think I can't walk out of here right now and call my bosses up, let them know what's going on?" he asked, clearly underestimating her, but she didn't blame him. They hadn't properly been introduced.

"Because I'll just say you accepted a bribe," she told him, smiling, "It'll be your word against mine and once that twenty thousand dollar check is found in your possession, you'll really have no argument."

"What twenty thousand dollar check?" he retorted, standing.

"The one that's being placed in your suitcase as we speak," she said, hoping Dorota was able to get into his room after she swiped one of the maid's uniform.

"What do you want?" he asked, sitting back down.

Her smile widened, "Everyone has been so accommodating as of late," she remarked wryly, "For starters, I'm going to need a key to your room," she said, diverging from her original plan. It wouldn't be quick, she'd drag it out.

She'd use this Chuck to chuck Chuck and enjoy every second of it.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Daddy, why do you have the grumpy face on? Are you mad I called Blair?"

He was incensed, so mad he could barely think straight, but he knew better than to show any of that to his daughter, "No, I'm fine," he said, clipping his words, "I just have to take care of something at my new hotel," he told her, glancing out of the limo window as he watched their destination come into view.

He'd hung up on his head of security after hastily relaying that he'd be there shortly. He didn't know what Blair was up to, but he knew whatever it was it couldn't be good.

"Daddy—"

"Come on," he said, quieting her as he pushed the door open as soon as they stopped in front of the Legacy.

He took her small hand in his and measured his steps as they walked into the lobby.

"Chuck, I wasn't expecting you," Gretchen, the manager of the hotel said with a smile, "And this must be Catherine, finally we meet," she grinned, bending slightly and Cate looked up warily.

"Gretchen, do me a favor and give Cate a tour of the children's area."

"No, Daddy, I—"

"I'll only be a few minutes," he said, caressing her cheek, "Clock it?" he teased and Cate gave a reluctant shrug, "Clock it," she nodded.

"This way," Gretchen smiled, "We're going to have a lot of fun," she said, offering her hand, but Cate, brushed past the outstretched hand and started walking in the direction the woman had indicated.

Gretchen frowned, "Chuck, is something—"

"Not now," he gave a curt shake of his head, "Just watch my daughter, she likes wandering."

The woman nodded then turned around, quickening her steps to reach up to the little girl.

Chuck turned too, motioning his hand, beckoning his head a security closer as he spotted him a few feet away where he'd been standing discreetly to the side, waiting to be addressed.

"Where is she? What is she doing? How long has she been here?" he said, throwing out the questions in rapid fire speed.

"Going from the time I called you, she's been here about forty-five minutes. She was here in the lobby as we spoke, but I was pulled away to deal with a small altercation," he said, then quickly reassured, "But there's nothing to worry about. It was a misunderstanding that has since been taken care of."

"Where is she now?" he said, trying to contain himself before he took it out on the man who'd done nothing wrong.

"She must have checked in because last I saw, she was heading that way, towards the lounge and pool area.

He didn't stay to hear anything else.

He rushed past the lobby and down the hall then through some glass doors that led to the south end pool.

He must have looked out of place with everyone else in summer wear, but he didn't give that a second thought as his gaze shot left and right then finally landed on Blair.

His dark eyes flared with unrestrained anger and something else he wouldn't name.

She was sitting on a chair beside the pool, legs crossed, wearing this scrap of red material that was supposed to pass as a one piece bathing suit, but with the cut outs, it barely concealed anything.

His eyes burned, but he refused to blink, then his lids fluttered, forced by a movement catching his attention.

A man he didn't recognize came up behind her, smoothed a wisp away from her face, then handed her a drink. She murmured something then her eyes lowered and shifted, stilling when she finally noticed his presence.

Her soft red pout curved into a slow smile as she raised her glass, tilting it slightly in his direction.

_Oh, she'd pay for that._

* * *

><p>AN: I know, don't hate me for leaving it there! I didn't want to. I originally had planned the ending to be the ending where it will end in the next chapter, so yes, it's changed as I said happens as I write. Instead of knowing most of what you want in the next chapter, it'll be in the seventh, don't be too upset with me for that. You'll just have a little bit more time to guess lol. So what did you think of the chapter? Things are about to get tense. Who else wants to read Blair call the other guy "Chuck" softly and see Chuck's expression? ;) All that and more in the next chapter, but only if you review with your thoughts and let me know if you want the next update quickly!

P.S. If you go to my photobucket page there's a pic of the inspector, Chuck Bauer, and a pic of Blair in her bathing suit.

XoXo Chrys


	6. Slowly

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Chuck promised Cate no more nannies for the time being. Lily took care of Cate while Chuck worked. Lily tried to talk to Chuck about Blair's reappearance but he wanted no part of it. Blair got offered a feature in October's issue of Architectural Digest. Chuck's PI told Chuck that 'Cate's mother, Blair Waldorf,' called the nanny agency and got the woman fired and out of the city. Cate asked Lily why mommy's and daddy's go away and Lily felt terrible, thinking to herself that she was going to talk to Chuck about it. Chuck went to confront Blair about having the nanny fired, something he thought she had no business doing, but she wasn't home. Blair went and intercepted her father's old friend Theodore Wilson, whom she hadn't seen for thirteen years because he was a shareholder for the triple A (the award Chuck is trying to get for his hotel). Theodore was nervous and unwittingly admitted that he and Harold had a one night stand and she used that info to blackmail him into giving her the name of the man who was inspecting Chuck's hotel, the Legacy, for the award. Chuck picked Cate up from Lily's and Lily wanted to talk but again he brushed her off. Chuck and Cate had lunch together and Cate told Chuck that she'd called Blair many times but she didn't answer. He got angry but was interrupted by a call from his head of security from the Legacy, telling him that Blair just walked into the hotel. Blair went to find Chuck Bauer (the inspector for the triple A) at Chuck's hotel and blackmailed him, putting a check for 20 thousand dollars in his possession, telling him it would be seen as a bribe. Chuck Bauer gave in and Blair asked him for the key to his room. The chapter ended with Gretchen, the Legacy's manager taking Cate to keep her occupied and with Chuck finding Blair by the pool in his hotel with Chuck Bauer in a skimpy bathing suit._

**Chapter 6**

Blair watched Chuck from across the pool and she fought not to squirm in her seat at the level of anger that was radiating off of him. His glance slid down and so did hers, giving him a once over as he did the same to her, then swept back up. He looked at her, she looked back, and their gazes locked, and for a moment she forgot what she was doing there, she forgot the past, she forgot everything, but his dark glare as she stared back.

But it was just a moment; something fleeting that was broken when he started moving towards her. His steps were measured, calculated. She felt him more than she watched him approach and with every inch he gained, she felt him that much more, making a quiver flutter low in her belly, but she masked it, throwing off an air of indifference.

"What the hell are you doing in my hotel?"

"Enjoying this unexpected heat wave so close to September, do you think we might get an Indian summer this year?" She remarked wryly, then took a sip of her drink and nearly sputtered. It was a scotch and the taste reminded her too much of…

"Is there a problem here?"

Blair looked up, seeing both Chucks face to face, and she stood, recognizing that Bass brood as she stepped between them.

"Chuck, darling," she said softly, and she watched Chuck's face go slack before she turned, placing a hand on Chuck 2.0's chest, "Why don't you take this—," she said, handing him her drink, "up to our room. I'll join you in just a few minutes," she said, shooting Chuck Bauer a pressing look.

He looked at her in a similar fashion and nodded, "Don't be long," he said, his tone relaying the meaning as he gave a final glance at Chuck then walked away.

"_Chuck_?" Chuck said, and it was almost a sneer, "Even I think you could've done a tad better than that."

"Just wait," she grinned and his eyes seemed to darken another degree then everything happened so quickly. He shot out a hand, grabbing her arm above her elbow, pulling her along with him, and ridding her of her cool façade.

"Chuck, let go," she told him forcefully, "You're making a spectacle, I'll scream," she said, then stumbled and tripped as he dragged her in her four inch Manolos.

He cursed, catching her and pulling her, lifting her up in his arms, "Chuck!" she shouted, pushing at his chest, which only made him hold her tighter, "Put me down, put me down!" she yelled, as he pushed back through the glass doors and turned, going through another door, straight into the kitchen, "Out!" he barked, "Everyone out now!" he demanded, and all the kitchen staff looked at each other wide-eyed then turned off the stoves and the ovens then scattered out.

Only once they were alone, did he put her down, but simply putting her down was hardly what he did. He let her go without notice and to avoid a fall, she stumbled and her back banged against the door.

She flinched and jutted her chin, but not because it hurt, but because of the look in his eyes. She returned his glare, refusing to let him see her falter even though her heart was thudding in her chest, "Are you quite done with your he-man display?"

"Oh, I've barely begun," he said, his voice dripping with intent as he took a few steps closer to her, "Whatever you're attempting, don't, because it won't work," he told her.

"It already has," she smiled, "You just don't know it yet."

"What don't I know?" he scoffed, "Why you're suddenly back?" he said, crowding into her, "That you're here in a misguided attempt to get to me?" he said, putting his hands on the door on either side of her, "You know, the low budget _sequel_ you no doubt funded for my entertainment was unnecessary," he said, and her breath thinned as he slid his hand down to her hip, to play with the knot on her bathing suit, "If you wanted a rise out of me, all it would've taken is a little tug," he said, and she gasped and slapped his hand as he pulled on the string.

She pushed away and turned, her fingers slightly unsteady as she hastily secured the knot before it could slip, "You don't know anything," she said, angry at herself for her brief lapse.

"I do know you and the knockoff will be out of my hotel within a few moments."

She smiled, just anticipating how he'd react, "Go ahead, try," she said, and this time she took a few steps in his direction, "If you do, you'll lose that Five Diamond Award I know you'd give anything to get."

His eyes narrowed and he grasped her arm again, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Chuck Bauer? Who, contrary to what you believe, I didn't pay to be here, is the inspector for the triple A."

He stilled, then came to, "You're lying," he retorted, and her smile turned harsh, "I'm not, you'll undoubtedly see for yourself momentarily," she said, pulling her arm away, "Kick us out? You lose the award. Try anything against him? You lose the award. Make our stay anything less than pleasant? You lose the award. Do you detect a pattern here?" she taunted.

"I detect a misstep on your part," he glowered, quickly rallying, "You don't realize the ground is already rapidly coming up to make your acquaintance, but you will, and be assured the impact will be felt," he warned and her eyes hardened, despite the shiver that went up her spine.

"Relax Chuck," she soothed sarcastically, "We both know you won't do anything. After all, hotels have always been sacred to you, haven't they?" she mocked, then pushed past him, walking out of the kitchen, and leaving him stewing amongst the vegetables and the pots.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck walked into his office, his face set stonily as he reached for the phone on his desk.

All these months of preparation and it could all go to hell because of her. He cursed under his breath, but it wouldn't, he told himself, and if it did, she'd go to hell with it, he swore as he punched his PI's number in.

"I'll double your rate," he told Hues as an opening, "I need you to drop anything and everything else you're working on and look up Charles Bauer and find out if he works for the triple A, the organization responsible for the Five Diamond Award my hotel is up for."

"Charles Bauer?" his PI asked, as if he were writing it down, "Yes," Chuck said, replying a confirmation, "Then I need you to look into Blair again, find out anything I can use as leverage against her."

"But—"

"No questions," Chuck shot him down, barely letting him get the word out, "You told me she had a contract with Frank Burrows, find out the specifics, and while you're at it see what dirt you can dig up on our own Mr. Mayor. I want it all; I want anything that's important to her. Do you understand?"

"Of course, Mr. Bass."

Chuck nodded curtly, "Move on this as soon as we're done here, there'll be a bonus in it for you if you can get everything for me within a few hours."

"I'll do my best."

"Just do it," came his sharp reply then he ended the call, slamming the phone back onto the dock.

He turned around and leaned on his desk then brought his hand up to massage the tick in his temple. He didn't know what she wanted or what she thought she'd gain from all this, but he couldn't give himself the luxury of waiting around to find out, especially if it was somehow tied to…

He shook his head, not letting himself go there. He had way too much to lose.

He straightened then headed back towards the door.

Blair was suddenly on the offensive, but he wasn't going to let up, and she would soon find his defense was more than ready for her.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair walked into the inspector's suite, still shaking off her confrontation with Chuck. No matter what he'd said, she wouldn't be backing down. Having a worthless accolade taken away didn't compare in the least to what she'd endured, but it was a start, she nodded to herself, the beginning of way more that was long overdue.

"I ripped up the check and got rid of it, this is over."

Blair sighed and gave Chuck Bauer a patronizing smile as she bent, kicking off her heels, "You're adorable," she told the man, reaching for her Louis Vuitton duffle, "You and I both know a check leaves a paper trail, plus the money has already been deposited into your account," she threw over her shoulder as she pulled out another pair of shoes then went to the closet where a few of her dresses had been hung.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, and she felt him come up behind her.

"So green," she remarked.

"What?"

"It's sweet that you think I'd answer that," she said, examining the garments in front of her then choosing a dress.

She pulled it off the hanger then turned around, and took a step back at his closeness. She looked at him then quickly held the dress in front of her, suddenly conscious of how little she was wearing behind closed doors with a stranger, "Three steps back," she straightened and Chuck number two's eyes narrowed as he obliged, "You do realize you'll be staying here, all night, with me."

"You'll be on the couch or on the floor and don't even think about trying anything. Two out of three of my father's are lawyers. I'd have you behind bars faster than you could plead not guilty," she told him, "So do yourself a favor and don't test me. You wouldn't want to find out the penitentiary version of room service."

He scoffed, "I'm not a degenerate."

"Well the jury's still out," she replied, brushing past him, "You know, you really should be grateful. I just made you half of what you make in a year in the span of a few minutes."

"I work for what I make," he defended.

"Pull the curtain on the sanctimonious act," she said dryly, "Or better yet, change the play because you will be working for every single cent," she said, reaching the bathroom door, "Act one, scene one? I go change."

"And what am I supposed to do?" he asked wryly.

"Whatever it is you would normally do, I'll summon you when you're needed," she said, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door, "End scene!" she called out, dismissing him.

**XOXOXOXO**

"There are dolls and books and anything else you could think of to play with. Do you want to check it out?"

"Not really," Cate replied, looking up dully at Gretchen.

The auburn haired woman straightened then shifted from foot to foot, "I don't know if you know that this section was built so it could bring families to the hotel, but your father really did it for you."

"Really?" Cate said, looking around at the brightly colored open space where a few other children were already playing with the toys.

"Yes, really," Gretchen smiled, "He would be crushed if you hated it. You wouldn't want to make him sad, would you?"

"Uh uh," Cate shook her head, "I want Daddy to be happy," she said, walking over and picking up a doll.

"That's a good girl," Gretchen bent, "And I want that too. You know what makes him the happiest?"

"What?" Cate asked, smoothing the doll's clothing.

"It's when you're happy too," she replied, "So you have to try to be happy for him, alright?"

The little girl cuddled the doll to her, not quite understanding, "But I'm not so happy now. I want to see Blair."

"Who?"

"She's my—my bestest friend," Cate shrugged sadly, "But Daddy gets grouchy when I talk about her."

"Well I'm sure you're father must have a valid reason."

"But—"

"Catherine," Gretchen said impatiently, "Do you want Chuck to be sad too?"

Cate shook her head, tears pooling her eyes.

"Now, none of that," the woman said, standing up, "You have to be happy, remember? And if you can't, just pretend."

"Pretend?" Cate sniffled, holding the baby doll so tightly, her little fingers turned white.

"Yes, you know how to play pretend, right?"

Cate nodded enthusiastically and Gretchen nodded back, "So let's see it," she said, and Cate rubbed her eyes then smiled wide.

Gretchen's smile mirrored hers, "Perfect."

"What's perfect?"

Gretchen turned around, startled, "Chuck," she said, keeping her smile in place, "I was just showing Cate the space, she loves it."

Chuck softened his hard glare and looked at his daughter, "You really like it?"

Cate looked at Gretchen then smiled, "Yeah, I love it. It's funnest part of the whole hotel!" she exclaimed and Chuck smiled back, "I'm glad you think so," he said, then offered a hand and Cate put down the doll then took it as they started walking out of the area, "So you and Gretchen got along?" he asked.

"Wonderfully," Gretchen cut in, and Cate nodded, "We played pretend," she said, and Gretchen's brown eyes widened, "Yes," she rushed, "Girls and dolls," she said, crossing over and taking Cate's other hand.

Chuck noticed it, less than pleased, but said nothing as they crossed to the lobby again.

"Daddy, can we—Blair!" Cate squealed, her true smile appearing.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair turned and stopped short, looking down at Cate, then at Chuck, then her mouth thinned into a straight line when she noticed the unknown woman holding Cate's other hand.

"This is Blair?" Gretchen said, and the way she pressed her lips together Blair knew she hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"I've been mentioned?" Blair arched a brow, throwing a cynical smile at the woman.

"As an afterthought," Gretchen replied and Blair's eyes narrowed.

"Blair, are you staying here? Why didn't you answer? I called a cagillion times," Cate interrupted, pulling away from her father and wrapping her arms around Blair's middle.

"Catherine," Chuck called out sharply, but she ignored him and so did Blair as she pulled Cate closer, smoothing her hair back.

She allowed herself a respite to enjoy the brief moment. She didn't care that Chuck was standing right in front of her, she didn't care about anything else, but Cate's smiling face looking up at her.

"You didn't answer," Cate said, pulling back, her smile drawing down at the corners, "You didn't want to talk to me?"

Blair parted her lips, feeling an ache seeing the raw honesty and confusion and hurt in the little girl's eyes, "Cate, of course I—"

"Catherine, we really should be going," Gretchen cut in and Blair shot the woman a cool glare. She had no right to—

"She's right," ice edged Chuck's words, "We were in the middle of a tour," he said, placing a hand low on Gretchen's back.

Blair watched, her stomach knotting angrily as she saw the woman turn into Chuck.

This was part of his plan, tit-for-tat, but he was gravelly mistaken if he thought she'd care, because she didn't, she told herself, clamping her hand around her clutch.

"Catherine?" Gretchen repeated, and Blair grinned, knowing Cate wouldn't be going along with whatever Chuck had come up with, "Remember what I said earlier?" Gretchen smiled.

Blair put out a hand just as Cate smiled then she pulled it back sharply as if she'd been burned when she watched Cate walk over to the woman.

Chuck grinned harshly, "If you would excuse us," he said, then they walked past her and the anger she'd been simmering all day boiled over, stifling and stealing her next breath.

Damn him, she thought, taking in an trembling breath, but everything she felt, the anger, the bitterness, it wasn't enough to stop her reaction when she turned, watching them retreat and seeing Cate wave goodbye to her with her other hand clasped in the woman's.

Tears prickled her eyes as she waved back, feeling like something was being ripped from her just like she had four years ago.

**XOXOXOXO**

He should give Gretchen a raise, but at the moment he wasn't sure which kind. She'd stood her own against Blair and Cate actually didn't mind her being around.

"This is your ballroom. Your father named it after you," Gretchen said, showing Cate inside the huge room. It had marble floors and several huge sparkling chandeliers.

"It's so pretty," Cate said, spinning around in a circle, making her dress fly with her, "A baby grand!" Cate exclaimed, running toward the end of the ballroom where the black gleaming piano sat.

Chuck laughed, watching her go and everything else fell by the wayside. He watched her play with the keys, it was the most he'd seen her smile in days, he thought, disregarding the megawatt she'd bestowed on Blair.

He clenched his teeth, not wanting to think of her, but she'd made that practically impossible. He turned to Gretchen, needing a distraction, "You're not going to say anything?" he said, somewhat surprised she hadn't asked about their earlier run in.

"I'm not paid to comment or to make inquiries," she smiled and he nodded. Maybe he'd keep her around after all.

"You're also not paid to step-in as you did earlier, but you did, why?" he asked and she shrugged, "I'm employed to make sure the Legacy runs smoothly, especially now, and it won't if you're not running smoothly either."

"Duly noted," he said as he took in her appearance. She had a pencil skirt on that molded interestingly over her curves, but he decided he didn't need that sort of distraction at the moment, neither one of them did. Once all this was over that might be different, but now he had to make sure she kept doing her job while he dealt with—what needed dealing with.

"Go make the rounds," he told her, "I have a feeling the triple A's inspector is about."

She raised a brow, "You have a feeling or you know?"

He smirked and she nodded, "Right, you're not going to answer that," she said, "I'll leave you to it then, excuse me," she said, turning around.

"Gretchen," he said, stopping her and she halted, "Yes?"

"Good work," he said, and she smiled, "Thank you," she said, then continued on her way.

He turned, not caring to watch her leave then started walking towards the piano and Cate, "Having fun?" Chuck said, taking a seat beside her on the bench.

Cate smiled then shrugged, her fingers stopping mid-note, "I couldn't reach the pedals," she commented, then turned, "Thanks for the ballroom, I love it," she said, trying to sound enthusiastic and he sighed, it was back. The mood she'd been stuck in for days, "Cate—"

"Is Blair staying here?" she asked and he flexed his jaw at her swift interception. He looked down at her and didn't answer right away, wanting to choose his words carefully, "She's here now, but I'm sure she'll be moving along any moment," he replied, knowing he'd make that the truth. He just had to figure out how to get rid of her without ruining his chances at the Five Diamond first.

"Can I go—"

"She's busy. She's here with someone and we were just about to leave."

Cate looked down and rubbed her eyes and he tightened his fist, trying not to bang it on the piano in frustration. He'd give anything to make her happy, but that—but _her_.

"Let's go back to Grandma's," Cate said in a small voice, "I'm tired, I want to take a nap," she said and he said nothing else. There was nothing he could say so he just got up and lifted her up in his arms and started walking as she rested her head on his shoulder.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Yes, after dinner tonight," Blair said, scheduling a massage treatment she sorely needed. If she was staying there she might as well take advantage of it. The receptionist at the front desk smiled and nodded after typing it into the computer.

"You're all set, Ms. Waldorf," she said and Blair thanked her then walked away, heading straight towards the doors that would lead her to the back garden. She wanted to get some much needed air.

When she walked out, she put her Roberto Cavalli sunglasses on then sat down on a bench.

That small wave kept replaying itself in her mind, but she wanted to burn the tape.

Cate was Chuck's daughter. She shouldn't care that some woman was spending time with her or how cozy they'd all looked together, and she didn't, she told herself.

She just hated that Chuck seemed pleased with himself when they'd walked away, but that wouldn't last long.

She pressed her hands into her lap. Every smug grin he'd thrown at her would cost him dearly.

"This is actually one of the better hotels I've stayed in."

Blair looked up, pulled out of her thoughts by the inspector who sat down next to her without an invitation, "Well that's a shame," she remarked, without an ounce of regret.

Chuck Bauer shook his head, "I don't know why you insist I go through with my job," he said, outstretching his arm and resting it on the top of the bench behind her shoulders.

"To keep up appearances," Blair said, throwing him a criticizing look and scooting an inch away from him.

"And you're all about appearances, aren't you?" he said, sliding back into close proximity.

Blair turned to him, "Don't presume to think you know a thing about me, because you don't," she warned and he shrugged, "I know you're a manipulative liar and a blackmailer."

"Compliments will get you no where," she grinned, losing some of the anger she knew she was projecting onto him.

He frowned, "I just—I don't get it—I—are you the ex-wife? Or the current wife who's just found out he's been cheating."

She stiffened, "I'm neither," she said, repelling the thought, "Don't try to untangle the web, you'll just get spun."

"And you're the black widow," he said dryly.

She rolled her eyes, then gave him a sidelong glance, "What's your middle name?" she asked, and heaven help her if he said it was Bartholomew.

"It's Jonathan," he replied, "Why?"

_Jonathan_, that was better, it was unassuming and ordinary, "Because Chuck doesn't suit you," she told him unapologetically then rose up off the bench, "I'll see you tonight for dinner, Jonathan, wear a tie," she suggested, then retraced her steps out of the garden.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Where's Lily?" Chuck whispered, lowering Cate down onto the bed in the guestroom at Lily's penthouse.

"She stepped out, but she'll be back in a moment, long day?" Serena remarked, looking down at Cate.

Chuck gave her an inscrutable glare and she nodded, "Understatement, I see."

Chuck tucked Cate in then motioned towards the door and they walked out.

"Let me guess," Serena said once they were in the hall, "It begins and ends with Blair," she said, then gave him a glare of her own, "And before you jump to any conclusions whatever she's done, I had no part in it."

"She's trying to make me lose the Five Diamond."

"What?" Serena said, a little too loudly, then checked her tone as they stepped farther away from where Cate slept, "What do you mean she's trying to make you lose it, how?"

Chuck shrugged, "By being Blair. She found out who the inspector was and…now she holed up with him in one of my suites at the Legacy," he said and his face twisted at the aftertaste that was left in his mouth.

"But why would she do that?" Serena said, then seemed to catch herself and quickly looked away.

"What is it? You know something don't you?" Chuck pressed, and Serena shook her head, "I don't know anything and speaking of things I don't know, why don't you give me a rundown of what happened four years ago, maybe then I'd be able to understand her actions a little better," Serena said, steering the conversation straight back to him.

Chuck stepped back and shook his head. He wouldn't be detailing those buried events, not anytime soon. It wouldn't help the present to bring up the past.

"Like I've told you before, as far as I'm concerned, she left and that's the end of it," he said, cutting his words and the conversation, "Please look after Cate until Lily returns, I'll be at the Legacy," he told her, and didn't give her a chance to respond or argue before he turned and left.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair thanked her general contractor then ended the call. She'd just checked in on the progress made on the floors at the Mayor's penthouse and was relieved to find that everything was going as it should without a hitch.

She sat up straighter on the bed in the empty suite then fiddled with her phone again.

Chuck had left the hotel, she'd been informed, and now she was left to sit in the room with just her thoughts. She sighed, trying to break the silence that was permeating around her mockingly.

He'd left, once again showing what was important to him. It would always be a hotel or one property or business deal or another. He hadn't changed all that much after all, she thought, scoffing bitterly. He'd always do anything to prove himself.

She didn't know why that made tears spring to her eyes, but it did. He'd left her there, in one of his suites with a man rather than risk the award.

She swiped at her eyes, angrily chiding herself when memories of the Empire mixed themselves with the present. Now was not the time to let her old resentments get to her. She had to channel them into making him hurt for them too.

She lifted her phone again and dialed home, well, home for the time being, she reminded herself, "Dorota?"

"Ms. Blair," the maid replied, "How's plan going? Are you in suite with Mr. Chuck?"

She frowned incredulously, "What are you talking about? Of course not, I—oh," she said, and wanted to bite her tongue at the mix-up, "You meant Chuck Bauer."

"Yes," Dorota replied, "Mr. Poser Chuck not your Mr. Chuck."

"He's not _my_ Mr. Chuck," Blair denied in a clipping tone.

"_Przepraszam_," the maid acceded, "I mean your first Mr. Chuck, not—"

"_Dorota_—" Blair cut in.

"Well, two Mr. Chuck's too many!" she exclaimed, "Hard to distinguish."

"There's really no comparison," Blair muttered, then quickly brought the conversation back, "The plan is going fine, but I need you to bring me my new Dior cocktail dress."

"The black one?"

"Yes, the black one," Blair replied, "Chuck will be in mourning and I want to dress appropriately," she smiled.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck walked into his office at the Legacy just as his cell phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out of his jacket then sat down at his desk and looked down at the screen to see who was calling.

"In less time than I thought," Chuck said to his PI after he'd answered the call, "Is Charles Bauer the inspector for the triple A?"

"He is, he's worked for them for a few years," his PI said and Chuck nodded, "What else do you have for me?"

"What would you like first?" Hues replied, "You wanted what was important to Blair Waldorf, I got it. It's her mother, her fathers, and her company. I would mention her friends, but I know you both have that in common."

"Of course, leave them out of it, and her parents too."

"But—"

"Just give me everything else you have," Chuck told him, not dwelling on the reasons he chose not to go after Eleanor and Harold, "She went after my business and now I want to go after hers."

"That won't be hard at all," said Hues, "Like I told you before, her design company is successful, but it's relatively small. All she has is a base in Paris," he told him, "Pull the right strings and it'll all come undone."

Chuck nodded, weighing his options, but knowing he couldn't just rush into it. One thing at a time, he thought, "Noted," he said, then moved on, "What else?"

"She's just been offered a feature in Architectural Digest for their October issue. The details haven't been set, but I hear a major condition is her contract with the mayor."

"And that contract, did you look into it?"

"I did," his PI said, "The deal is to redo his penthouse, but I think we can convince Mayor Burrows that he no longer requires her services."

"What did you dig up on him?" Chuck asked, knowing Hues must have found something, "Well certain funds that were supposed to go into the city didn't exactly end up where they were supposed to," the man replied.

"And you have proof?"

"I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't."

Chuck smirked with a twisted sense of relief. He had her, "You can come pick up your check whenever you want. I've tripled your rate."

"Thank you," Hues said, then Chuck ended the call, his mind flittering, debating his next move.

His PI was right. He could cripple her business in one full sweep. He stood up, feeling some of the stress lift. Now that he knew he could take everything away from her, he wanted to pace himself to figure out just why she'd started all this in the first place.

He straightened his jacket then exited his office. It was time to stage a run in. The only way he was going to get his answers was from the source herself.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair thanked the bellhop after giving him her garment bag to take up to her room. Dorota had just left after delivering the dress to her.

She paused for a moment and went down her mental checklist. She needed to get her hair styled and a fresh coat of paint on her nails for dinner. She knew she would run into Chuck and she wanted to look her best to see him at his worst that night.

She turned, intending to head for the hotel's front entrance, but she stopped short when she found herself facing the Basstard himself.

"The restaurant, eight O'clock."

She frowned, looking into his brown eyes trying to find what he was playing at, "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Meet me there, I'm free."

"Pity, I'm not."

Chuck breathed out a sarcastic laugh, "I was extending an olive branch, giving you a final chance to reconsider."

"How magnanimous of you," Blair remarked, "But I hate olives."

"You love olives, especially in a dry martini."

She gave a small wry grin, not sure how to feel that he still remembered that little detail, "What's wrong? You've never been this charitable standing in front of the firing line before. Do you feel the award slipping yet? Is that what this is about?"

"Don't say I didn't give you the opportunity," he smirked.

Blair smiled, "Your attempt at a bluff is admirable, but unnecessary. It's practically redundant when I'm holding all the cards."

"You may think so, but this is my hotel, and you know how the saying goes, the house always wins."

She laughed, seeing right through him. She knew exactly why he was there, "Have you gotten what you came for?"

"Not nearly," he replied, not missing a beat.

"We both know you're just talking in circles hoping I say something I shouldn't."

"And is there something to say that you shouldn't?"

She looked up as if she were thinking it over and gave a careless shrug, "Perhaps one thing or another."

"Well this was fun, but now I'm bored," he said bluntly, adjusting his cufflinks with the same disinterest.

Blair smiled, "You're not, far from it, but it's time I put an end to this _fascinating_ exchange."

"Oh, yes," he remarked, "Going to find the sequel?"

"Sometimes a sequel is better than the original."

He dropped his hands to his side, dropping the indifferent pretense, "Rarely," he grated, "And not in this instance."

"You sound so sure."

"I'm Chuck Bass," he said, as if she could forget then she rolled her eyes, "And he's Chuck Bauer."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" he repeated her earlier line mockingly.

"It does to me."

"_Please_, you barely know him."

"And that's yet another mistaken assumption," she said, not about to backtrack on her lie, "Chuck and I are so close in innumerable ways," she said with a quick teasing arch of her brow, "Well, you know…"

Chuck's eyes zeroed in as if he were targeting her then he took a step closer, "I guess I do. I was your test dummy after all," he replied as he took a loose silky lock of her hair and curled it around his finger, "I taught you everything you know."

Her gaze wavered, but she didn't falter, "I'm eternally grateful," she grinned as she stepped away, "But I did learn a few things on my own—or, well, not on my own," she shrugged with a coy indifference she'd perfected, "But enough about the inconsequential," she said quickly, needing to get away from him fast, "I must be going. I'm booked solid. Now that I'm back it seems like everyone wants me."

"Not everyone," Chuck reminded her and Blair's grin widened, it seems she'd struck a nerve and she was glad. He deserved it after parading around whoever that woman was, "No, not everyone," she agreed as she ran her hand slowly down his lapel.

She didn't know why she'd done it and she was unprepared to feel the heat through his jacket. She looked up and her eyes searched his. She remembered all the times she'd done this very same thing before and it made her feel like she was touching a livewire. She sucked in a breath and quickly pulled her unsteady hand back before he could notice, "I'll see you around, Bass," she said as she turned around, composure intact, "It is your hotel after all," she called out behind her.

"You can count on it, Waldorf," Chuck glowered as Blair walked away with the sound of her four inch Louboutin's echoing on the marble floor behind her.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Aunt Serena, where are you going?"

Serena turned around startled then smiled, seeing Cate standing there in her pajamas. She put her bag down then reached for the little girl, pulling her onto the couch with her, "I thought you were already in bed."

"I was," Cate said, playing with Serena's French braid, "But I'm not so tired. I had a nap earlier," she explained.

"I know, but we did play a whole lot after," Serena reminded her.

Cate had awoken nearly immediately after Chuck had left and been commanding her attention ever since. Every attempt she'd made to leave in the last several hours, Cate had thought of something else to rope her into and normally she would have loved every moment, but not when she knew she had to get to the Legacy before Chuck and Blair singlehandedly brought about the end of the world.

"I guess we did," Cate said, looking down.

Serena's brows furrowed with concern, "Cate, what's wrong?" she asked.

Cate pulled away, shifting off of Serena's lap and folding her legs under her, "Will you promise to answer if I tell?"

"What do you mean, answer what?"

"You hafta promise first," Cate said, hugging one of the sofa's throw pillows to her. Serena looked back with confusion but nodded, "If I know the answer I will, now tell me what this is about."

"Uh, uh," Cate shook her head, "You didn't promise."

"Okay," Serena nodded, "I promise, tell me what's bothering you."

Cate put the pillow down and played with her fingers, stalling to ask, but finally did, "Why doesn't Daddy like Blair?"

Serena parted her lips, dithering. It wasn't anything she'd expected to hear, "Uh, I—Cate, it's—it's not that he doesn't like her, it's just—they—they don't know how to be…friends anymore," she shrugged, and it was the most she'd dared to say, but even treading that lightly she knew it would still anger Chuck. She had to put a lid on this conversation quickly.

"But why?" Cate insisted, "Blair's the bestest, isn't she Aunt Serena?"

"Yes, Blair is great," Serena agreed, "But sometimes things happen," she said, not knowing how to respond.

"What things?"

She was still trying to figure that one out herself, she thought, "Cate," she said, "You know I love you and I'd love to keep talking, but I really have to go now and it's past your bedtime," she said, leaning over and picking Cate up and lowering her back onto the floor.

"Hey," Serena said, trying to get a smile out of her, "In an hour sunflower."

"Maybe two kangaroo," Cate grinned, but it lacked its usual depth.

Serena leaned forward and kissed Cate on the head, "Go to bed, if you need anything Grandma and Rufus are in the kitchen, and like your father told you on the phone, he'll be by to pick you up tomorrow morning, alright?"

"Alright," Cate said, then reluctantly turned around and left.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck tightened his hand on his glass of scotch while sitting at a table in his hotel's restaurant. He refused to look at his watch to see how long he'd been waiting, or rather how long she'd made him wait, because despite what she'd said hours ago, he knew she'd be here.

He could have ended it all earlier, cornered her, ruined her plans, but like she'd done to him, he wanted to drag it out and bide his time, but that time had run out.

There was no way in hell he would allow her to spend the night in his suite, in one of his beds with that poor imitation of him.

He rose, pushing his chair back just as Blair walked in.

His turned and his heated gaze roamed over her. She was wearing a tight short black dress that molded her body and barely covered her thighs.

He swore and clamped down, refusing his body's basic response. He had to move. He took a difficult step in her direction, trying to get his blood flowing elsewhere, but he had to stop himself when Chuck Bauer came up behind her and put his hand on her waist.

She smiled and reached up, kissing his lips.

His eyes grilled the scene then he reached down and grabbed his glass, gulping back the rest of his scotch.

No, no way in hell, he eyed the man.

He gave a curt wave and the waiter rushed up to him, "Yes, Mr. Bass? Would you like me to refresh your glass?"

"No," he retorted, "I want you to wait on the couple who's just walked in, tell them it's on the house and offer up our best bottle with my compliments."

"I will sir," the man replied, "Anything else?"

"No," he replied then headed to the exit just as they were being seated. He could feel her eyes on him, burning into his back, but he kept going, just as he'd been doing for years without looking back.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Just try to relax," the masseuse said, massaging her shoulders, "You have so much tension."

"Yes, I know, I've had the same affliction since I was seventeen," she groaned mournfully, "And you haven't seen a specialist?" the lady asked.

"I have, it's a Bass allergy."

"A what?"

Blair sighed, sitting up, "That's enough, thank you," she told the woman, then hopped off the table and removed the towel, reaching for one of the hotel's robes.

She'd cut dinner short and practically ran to de-stress, but this massage hadn't helped. Chuck was up to something, she just knew it, as if that several hundred dollar complimentary bottle of wine wasn't enough of a sign.

She rolled her shoulders back and tried to shrug it off. No matter what he was planning, he wouldn't be getting what he wanted, she reassured herself as she walked out of the spa area and took the elevator, not caring that she was only clad in a robe and Chanel slippers.

She walked up to her room and held in another sigh, she'd have to deal with Chuck number two now and the kiss she'd impulsively given him earlier.

She put in her keycard then pushed the door open, but only to find Chuck number one sitting in a chair across the room, facing her.

The door slammed shut loudly behind her and it made her flinch, "Where—where's Chuck?" she asked as she looked around nervously.

"I'm right here," Chuck replied sardonically.

"You know Bass, finding a strange man in your room won't fare well on the inspection," she said, attempting an offhand attitude.

"I'll be sure to let Mr. Bauer know."

"_Chuck_—," Blair said, getting so fed up and angry that the agitation was noticeable in her voice.

"I kicked him out," he said, letting his own anger show in his voice, "If he knows what's good for him he's on his way out of the city by now."

"You, what?" Blair said, taken aback.

Chuck crept up to her, invading her personal space and she fought not to make any sudden moves or react, "Do you realize what you've done?" she whispered, because it was the only thing she could manage.

"Do you?" he countered, "Because I don't think you do, but I promise to make it…sink in," he graveled, reaching out, and untying her robe, and stepping even closer so that they were toe-to-toe, their lips nearly touching, "Slowly," he murmured, his breath tempting her lips, "You'll pay me back slowly for what you've done," he said, then suddenly stepped back, stripping the robe off of her before she even knew what he was doing, "You have ten minutes to be out of my hotel before security makes you vacate," he told her coldly then he brushed past her, leaving her with an angry flush to her cheeks and tear-filled eyes.

**XOXOXOXO**

Serena exited the taxi quickly, tossing money at the driver as she went. She slammed the door and headed straight for the entrance. She was in such a rush that she nearly collided with Blair who was on her way out.

"Serena, what—what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, are you alright?" she said, and watched Blair swallow hard, "I hate him and I'm not going to stop until his life is a living hell."

Serena helped Blair with her bags as they walked further onto the street, "What are you talking about? Why did you do all this?"

"Ask Chuck," Blair said, with an angry glint in her eyes.

"I'm asking you, you're the one who tried to sabotage the award for him."

"Don't talk to me about that damn award, it's nothing compared to—," Blair started, then stopped, catching herself before a slip up.

"Compared to what? I'm getting so sick and tired of all this," Serena reproached, "I'm stuck between you and Chuck and neither one of you want to say a thing, and what's worse is Cate is now hurting because of it too."

Two tears slipped down Blair's cheeks, "Serena, I can't," Blair's voice trembled, "He's a bastard and, and, Cate—I—"

"Is this because of Cate? Are you still angry at him because of her?"

"I—yes, no, Serena—stop!" Blair shouted, not caring about her surroundings.

"Blair—"

"Serena—"

"I won't!" Serena yelled back, "I won't stop. I don't care, you need to listen! You're angry at him for nothing, Chuck never cheated on you!"

* * *

><p>AN: We're now very close to the burning questions being answered. Next chapter you'll finally all know what Chuck has been hiding and once that's out we'll start getting some more flashbacks. Back to this chapter, what did you think of it? Chuck and Blair, so much fighting, so much tension and that is not going away just yet, but I'm thinking Cate will be a buffer. Anyway, if you want me to start working on the next chapter so you can get your answers, leave me a review. Those are my best motivators to write!

P.S. If you go to my photobucket page there's a pic of Blair in her black Dior dress she wore to dinner.

XoXo Chrys


	7. Blair Blair Blair

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Blair tried to make Chuck lose the Five Diamond award for his new hotel (the Legacy). She found the Five Diamond inspector, named Chuck Bauer and blackmailed him into helping her. She let Chuck think she was staying with him in his hotel suite. When Chuck found out what Blair's plan was he was angry and he rallied and asked his PI to find out everything he could use against her. Gretchen, the manager at the Legacy was watching Cate while Chuck and Blair argued and she told Cate to pretend to be happy even when she wasn't so Chuck wouldn't get upset. When Chuck returned for Cate, they all bumped into Blair who was hurt when she saw Cate and Chuck with Gretchen. Gretchen and Chuck showed Cate the ballroom that Chuck named after her, but Cate's happiness only lasted so long before she was sad and wanted to see Blair. Chuck got annoyed and told her Blair was busy and he took her to Lily's where he saw Serena and told her what Blair was up to. Blair decided to put phase two of her plan into action and told Dorota to bring her her black Dior dress which she did. Chuck received a call from his PI and his PI told him that he had proof that the mayor, who hired Blair to redo his penthouse, had embezzled city money. He also told him that Blair had been offered a feature in Architectural Digest magazine that would in turn feature the mayor and the penthouse redo. Chuck realized he had all he needed to bring Blair down. Chuck staged a run-in with Blair and told her to meet him for dinner at the Hotel's restaurant, but she refused. Serena talked with Cate and Cate asked her sadly why Chuck and Blair don't like each other. Serena couldn't really answer and sent her to bed then left. Chuck waited at the restaurant for Blair, knowing she'd be there and she did go, but with Chuck Bauer, the inspector. He watched them kiss and got so angry and left. After dinner, Blair went to have a massage and after found Chuck in her room. He told her he got rid of the inspector and that he would make her pay slowly for making him lose the award. The chapter ended with Blair running into Serena outside the hotel and Serena telling her Chuck never cheated on her. _

**Chapter 7**

Blair's eyes widened and so did Serena's as if she was just as shell shocked as Blair to hear those words escape her lips.

Blair wiped her tears and looked at her best friend with confusion, "What are you talking about?" she said, anxious, restless, not wanting to hear, but needing to anyway, "What do you mean he never cheated on me?"

Serena looked away, "I—I—didn't mean—"

"Serena," Blair said sharply, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the town car that had just pulled up in front of the hotel, "You need to explain what you just said to me."

"I shouldn't have anything, this is between you and Chuck—"

"Well you've already said plenty, it's too late," Blair told her then ushered her into the car after her driver opened the door for them.

"Talk," Blair demanded, once they were seated and on the move, "Before you checked yourself you wanted to shove the fact in my face, so don't play the mute now."

Serena threw her French braid over her shoulder and twisted the bangles on her wrist nervously.

"Serena—"

"Alright!" Serena said, licking her dry lips, "Chuck never cheated on you," she said and Blair nodded, "You've said that already, go on," she said, too worked up to consider what she felt or what she expected or wanted.

"Cate—Cate is almost five years old. Her birthday is in a couple of weeks."

Blair's lips parted and she frowned, trying to do the math in her head, but she was so taken aback and confused that she couldn't, "But—what—how—"

"Chuck didn't cheat on you," Serena repeated yet again, and to Blair it felt like the umpteenth time, but this time she added, "Not technically."

"Not technically?" Blair said, her voice rising up at the end with frustrated impatience, "Just spit it out!"

"Fine!" Serena said then looked around as if she were searching for a place to start, "Chuck didn't know about Cate until she was about eight months old. He—," she attempted, "You remember when he left after his father died? When he left you the note you told me about?"

Blair nodded, recalling how awful she'd felt, waking up alone, to that note, those few lines, it had torn her apart.

"Well, he was grieving and drinking and doing God knows what."

"And God knows who, right?" Blair nodded, finally understanding.

"Yes," Serena replied, looking away, "He slept with someone, maybe many someones, but it only took one to get Cate," she said and shrugged, "You two weren't technically together then…"

Blair's eyes filled with fresh tears, it didn't change anything nor did it change everything that happened after. "How ironic," Blair said, with a quivering smile, "I slept with Jack around the same time Chuck, Chuck—," she breathed, "It doesn't matter," she said, shaking her head.

"B—"

"It doesn't matter!" she said, brushing Serena's hand away when she tried to reach for her, "Don't you get it? It doesn't change anything."

"What doesn't it change?" Serena threw right back, "What happened back then? Why won't any of you admit it?"

Blair swiped an unsteady hand beneath her eyes, then set her gaze on Serena, "All you need to know is, that what he did? It—it devastated me and…he's not done paying for it, not even close."

**XOXOXOXO **

Serena walked silently out of the elevator, home, after being dropped off by Blair. She tried to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake Cate or anyone else. It was still relatively early, but it seemed as if everyone had had an early night. She bent, pulling off her shoes when her heels had clicked too loudly on the marble floors.

She held in a scoff, feeling like she was fifteen and sneaking in after curfew and the irony wasn't lost on her. When she was fifteen she didn't have a curfew, or she did, but there hadn't been anyone around to notice if she stayed out all night or not, except for Blair.

And thinking of Blair made her think of Chuck, which made her frustration spike again. Once Chuck knew what she'd told Blair another argument would ensue. At least she hadn't—she shook her head, she wouldn't dwell on that now, she thought, taking her cell phone out of her bag then dropping her bag on the couch as she made her way to her room.

She hated not knowing what they were hiding and how squarely she was stuck between them.

Looking down at the phone in her hand, she dialed one of the only other people who knew exactly how she was feeling, "Hey," she whispered, forgetting she didn't need to be as quiet anymore, "Did I wake you?" she asked, as she laid back on the pillows on her bed.

"No, I'm up," Nate replied, "What's wrong?"

"Liar," she smiled, "You were sleeping I can hear it in your voice."

"And you were whispering," he countered, "So are you in trouble, sneaking around, or drunk?" he teased.

"I'm neither," she defended, "Or all," she laughed, then took in an audible sobering breath, "What's wrong?" he asked again, hearing that intake and she shrugged, "It's Chuck and Blair…"

"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Chuck. He's in a mood," he replied, "Which means Blair is too."

"They get me so fed up that I just want to—I—I—," she faltered, "I don't know how to help them, Nate," Serena said, her voice small as she unraveled her braid, giving her free hand something to do.

"Maybe we don't," he said, and she heard him sigh, "I don't know what to do either."

"When we needed them, Blair was always the one with the plan," Serena mused sadly, "And Chuck made sure it got done," he finished for her.

She turned, hugging a pillow to her, "I can't believe I actually wish we were still in high school," she groaned and he laughed, "No you don't."

"Okay, I don't," she admitted, "But I do wish we could think of something."

"Tomorrow, 10 AM, you can bring me coffee to my new office. Maybe we can come up with something then."

"Don't you have an assistant for that?" she said wryly, "What's your point?" he said back, and she grinned, shaking her head, "Tomorrow, 10 AM," she agreed, "And I'm going to bring you the worst cup of coffee you've ever tasted."

"I look forward to it," he said, and her grin widened as she ended the call.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair sat in an armchair in her mother's penthouse going through all the correspondence she'd shoved into her bag that morning. News had spread that she was back in the city and it seemed as if everyone wanted her to come to one event or another, she thought, but even that fact wasn't enough to brighten her mood in the least. She was still replaying her conversation with Serena and those last few moments in the hotel suite with Chuck.

Cate was almost five, she was still trying to grasp that and Chuck…well, he was still the intolerable jerk he'd always been. She sighed, then to distract herself she started making piles on the coffee table of which events she would consider attending or not.

"No," she said then threw a white envelope to the left, "Maybe," she said as she put a beige envelope down in front of her. She picked up the next and stilled. There was a large B on the seal. She tried to tell herself it could be anything, but when she turned it around, Chuck's name and address was neatly printed at the corner. She didn't give herself anymore time to think as she ripped the envelope open, not knowing what was inside, but what she found was something she never expected.

It was an invitation to Catherine Bass's surprise birthday party, and on it, was a picture of a smiling Cate staring right up at her.

Her eyes burned, losing focus as they filled. Her hands shook as she dropped it and stood, wanting to get as far away from it as she could.

No matter the circumstance or Cate's age, the pain was still raw, creeping up and hitting her again.

She took a few steps in the direction of the stairs, but was stopped by the ding of the elevator. The doors opened and the pitter-patter of small feet sounded on the marble floors as the source of her wavering emotions came into view.

"Hi!" said Cate with a sunny smile as she walked up to her in a striped black and white shirt that matched her shoes and a black cotton overall skirt.

Blair blinked rapidly then frowned as she looked past the little girl, but no one else followed and the elevator doors slid shut, "What are you doing here? Does your—your father know you're here?"

Cate looked away hesitantly, "Not really."

"Not really? What does that mean? How did you get here?" Blair rushed as she put her hands on her hips, not quite believing what she was seeing.

"It's a really long gigantic story…" she replied guiltily.

"Then start telling it," Blair ordered, her tone laced with disbelief, still trying to process.

Cate glanced down, "I ordered a car to take me to Daddy's restaurant two blocks away," she explained hesitantly, "Then I said a not so true truth and told Vanya I was meeting Daddy there, but I wasn't," she shrugged, "And then I walked here," she finished and met Blair's gaze once more, "Please don't be mad. Daddy's working late and I was lonely."

Blair's breath rushed out as she shook her head at all the horrible things that could have happened to the little girl on the way there, "Cate, you can't do things like this. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you taking a car by yourself and walking alone at this time of night? Do you?" Blair demanded, "Do you?" she repeated, her tone rising, "It's nearly eleven o'clock," she said, the unthinkable scenarios rushing through her mind, making her heart thump with anxiety.

Cate's bottom lip trembled, "I just missed you. I'm sorry," she said as a couple of fat tears slipped down her flushed cheeks.

Blair looked down at the small girl and her eyes softened. In that moment, it didn't matter what her last name was. It didn't matter that she was Chuck's daughter. All the resentment, and the lies, and the hurt were no where to be found when she looked into the beautiful brown tear filled eyes staring back at her.

"It's okay," Blair whispered as she bent then put her arms out and Cate rushed into them quickly.

In the next instant the girl was hoisted onto her hip and her little face buried itself in Blair's neck, "Don't cry, sweetheart," she hushed as her hand rubbed soothing circles on Cate's back, "I missed you too, too much," she said, frightening herself with how much she meant that.

She turned into the small face and closed her eyes then drew in a sharp, shuddering breath and held her tighter. It was the first time in four long years where it didn't hurt to take the next breath.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck flexed his jaw as he walked down Madison Avenue, a few blocks away from the Palace. He had just finished talking to Nate before he'd left home, but it hadn't helped so he decided to try something else.

He thought a walk would shake the whole day away, but it wasn't working. He was still fuming about the award, but what was settling and festering in his mind was the memory of Blair with the inspector at the restaurant and when he tried to distract himself, he remembered those last couple of minutes with her in the suite. He remembered how the tips of his fingers had burned when he'd loosened the tie on her robe, and when he'd yanked it off completely, he remembered—he remembered—too much, he swore, entirely too much.

A loud bark brought him out of his brooding thoughts and he bent, ruffling Monkey's fur, "My apologies," he told the dog. He had pulled on his leash a little too hard without even realizing.

Monkey looked at him and he could've sworn he saw indignation in the mutt's eyes, "I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" he said, then rolled his eyes as he straightened, "Just go, if you make it quick I'll arrange a run in with the poodle from the presidential suite."

Monkey barked, perking up, and Chuck nodded, "I'll also throw in a steak from the kitchen, just hurry up," he said then turned, throwing a mocking glare at a passerby who gave him an odd look.

His cell phone suddenly started ringing, which stopped the biting remark he was about to make. He turned back to look ahead again and secured the leash in one hand while he went into his suit pocket with the other.

When he saw the number he was tempted to hit ignore. He was in no state to get into another argument with Serena, but ultimately he answered the call.

"Serena, if this is about—"

"Chuck," Serena said, and his whole body ran cold, hearing the tears her voice, "What is it?" he said, his mind and his pounding heart automatically going to his daughter, "What happened?" he said, his voice elevating, making Monkey whine anxiously next to him, "Is Cate alright?"

"No, I—she, she's gone."

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair sat down on the armchair she'd abandoned minutes before, but this time with her unexpected visitor cradled in her lap.

"Better?" She said softly, wiping Cate's tears with the pad of her thumb.

Cate smiled, sniffling, "Lots better," she replied and Blair silently agreed, everything seemed so much better sitting there with her, but she had to put a halt to that thought. If she let herself feel any more, she wouldn't be able to bear it.

"Now, young lady," she said, clearing the tightness out of her voice, "How on earth did you manage to order a car all on your own?"

Cate looked away, then scrambled off her lap, "Hey, you got it!" the little girl exclaimed, seeing her birthday invitation on the coffee table.

Blair's brows furrowed, "It's a surprise party. You're not supposed to know about it."

Cate grinned, "I won't tell if you don't."

Blair tried not to smile and shook her head, "Nice try, but I invented the art of diversion."

"What's 'diversion'?"

"What you're doing right now," Blair said, then pulled one of Cate's overall straps to bring her closer, "Now answer my question, how did you order a car by yourself?"

Cate looked down at her hands and shrugged, "With a phone."

"Catherine, a car service would not accept a call from you."

"But they did," Cate insisted, "When I called, they knew it was me. I order for Grandma all the time, it's fun."

"You order for…" Blair trailed off, trying to understand.

"Yeah," Cate nodded, "I call, then Mr. Robert answers and he asks me if I want a Gumby or not."

"A Gumby?" she said, more lost than she had been at the beginning of the explanation.

"Uh huh," Cate said, as if all this was completely logical, "A stretch limo, like Daddy's, a Gumby," she gave a shoulder shrug, "Then I give the phone to Grandma 'cept this time I—sorta maybe—"

"Lied?" Blair interjected and Cate winced, "I'm sorry," she apologized again, "I told Mr. Robert that Grandma was taking a shower and that we was gonna go to Daddy's restaurant."

"And the man sent the car, what an idi—," Blair started, then pressed her lips together, biting her tongue, "Cate, what you did was wrong and dangerous," she said, but she had to hand it to her, she'd pulled something off at four, that she hadn't until she was eight.

"I know I wasn't supposta," Cate said, shrinking back, "Do you hate me now?"

"What?" she frowned, "No, of course not, I—," she stopped herself, with a breath lodged in her throat. She swallowed with difficulty then took Cate's face in her hands, "I'm just really glad you're alright and that nothing bad happened."

Cate seemed to light up, "Can we play now? Where's Dorota?"

Blair had to smile at how quickly Cate had changed gears, "No, we can't, not yet," she said, and the smile died on her lips, "We have to call your father first."

**XOXOXOXO**

His heart was pounding and he felt like everything was going in an agonizing slow motion. He didn't even remember getting there; he just knew he had to. When he exited the elevator he stopped short, seeing Lily, Serena, and Rufus with a police officer.

His shaking fingers dropped the leash and Monkey whined again, making Lily turn, and when she noticed his presence her composure crumbled, "I'm so sorry, Charles," Lily said as her eyes welled, "It's all my fault."

He parted his lips to say something, but nothing came out and the scene blurred in front of him.

He blinked rapidly, soothing the burn in his eyes then he swallowed and narrowed his gaze as he strode over to the officer.

"You're the child's father?" he asked, turning around and Chuck nodded, "Yes, Chuck Bass."

"And the mother?"

"Not in the picture," he retorted, then turned to Serena and Lily, "How did this happen? When was the last time you saw her?"

Lily swiped a hand underneath her eyes then responded, "I put her to bed at eight-thirty and tucked her in, then I dealt with some correspondence. After that, Rufus and I had a glass of wine in the kitchen, and we turned in early, I—"

"I was with her for hours today," Serena interrupted, "After Mom put her to bed, I went and took a shower and changed, and I saw her just before I left around an hour later. We talked for a few minutes then I sent her back to bed and left."

"And that's the last of—," the officer paused, looking down at the notes he'd written, "Catherine's—," he said, finding the name, "whereabouts that you know of."

"Oh, Felipe, there you are," said Lily, glancing past Chuck to the doorman, who'd just walked out of the elevator, "Please tell me if you've seen Cate in the last couple of hours, she's missing."

The doorman looked worriedly back, "No, Mrs. Humphrey," he said apologetically, "I just got here. I took over the night shift for Vanya twenty minutes ago."

Chuck tightened his fist. He needed his daughter back, safe, in front of him, if anything—if anything, he shook his head, not able to form the thought. He just had to get her back.

"What's the next step?" Chuck said darkly, feeling like he was losing precious time.

"You said the mother wasn't in the picture. Are you sure she couldn't have come unannounced and—"

"No," Chuck cut in bitingly, "To my daughter she doesn't exist. She's never known her. Her mother wanted nothing to do with her, now can we move on?"

The officer sighed, but understood the strain and nodded, "Do you have a recent photo of her?"

"Yes," Chuck said, going into his wallet, but Lily handed the cop a picture she had framed of Cate who was mid-giggle, "Please," she started, then had to stop as Rufus put his arm around her and the cop nodded again in understanding.

"There were no signs of a struggle and I swept every room, she isn't here," said a second officer as he joined his partner, walking into the living room from the hallway.

"You told me her pajamas were found as if she changed back into her day clothes. What was she wearing when you dropped her off?" the first officer said, turning to Chuck and he blanked, not able to remember, and cursed himself aloud with all kinds of self-recrimination.

"Chuck—," Lily attempted, but Chuck brushed Lily's hands away just as his cell phone started ringing, making his pounding heart still.

"You were the last one to speak to her," the cop said to Serena as Chuck went into his pocket for his phone, "Did you notice if she was upset about anything in particular?"

"Actually, yes," Serena sniffed, "She was upset about my best friend—"

"Blair," Chuck breathed, as pure hostility escaped his lungs, wanting to crush the phone in his hand. Already he somehow knew she was part of this, and he was right. As soon as he lifted the phone to his ear the first thing he heard was…

"I have Cate."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Your father is coming to get you."

"Uh oh," Cate grimaced and Blair nodded, "Yeah, uh oh," Blair agreed, but Cate didn't grasp just how bad this was and the timing was even worse. The last thing she wanted was to see Chuck Bass. She hadn't had enough time to rally her defenses. She hadn't expected him to get rid of Chuck Bauer and now she had no idea what he planning. Cate showing up and unwittingly exacerbating the situation couldn't have come at a worse time, but there was nothing she could do about it now. What was done was done so she halted her straying thoughts.

"So how do you think your father will react?" she asked Cate who was sitting on her chaise in the corner of her bedroom.

Cate grabbed a couple of chunks of her hair and lifted it then widened her eyes and opened her mouth in a silent scream.

Blair laughed and nodded, "Yes, I think that's a pretty good estimation," she said, then the momentary humor lapsed, replaced by a grim anticipation. When she'd spoken to him, his voice had whipped through the receiver, angry, harsh, monosyllabic, but whatever he said or did when he arrived, she'd be prepared. She wouldn't let him see an ounce of uncertainty or hesitation on her part.

Cate yawned and Blair turned away from her dressing table, "It's way past your bedtime," she told her then motioned towards her bed and rose, "Come on, you can rest until your father comes."

"But we didn't get to play," Cate said despondently as she rubbed her tired eyes, "Another time," Blair said automatically and Cate jumped on her words, "You promise?"

"I—," Blair wavered, she hadn't meant to say that, but now that she had, she couldn't take it back and she wasn't sure she wanted to, "I promise," she told her, then she patted the bed.

Cate ran and jumped on the bed, making Blair laugh as she sat down next to her, "Now try to sleep," she told her as she tucked her in and smoothed her hair away from her face. As she looked down at Cate and took in her small perfect features, she tried to remain detached, but she couldn't and she found herself caught in the little girl's trusting gaze.

"Will you sing to me?" Cate asked, taking Blair's hand and Blair hesitated, afraid of all the things she was feeling with that simple request, "I—I'm not sure I'd know what to sing."

Cate smiled and shrugged, "That's okay, why don't I sing to you then?" she said, patting the pillows expectantly.

Blair couldn't form a reply so she obediently laid down next to the little girl who instantly cuddled into her.

"_I see the moon and the moon sees me, down through the leaves of the old oak tree_," Cate sang and Blair smiled, her eyes flooding. It was one the most beautiful things she'd ever heard.

"_Please let the light that shines on me, shine on the one I love. Over the mountains, over the seas," _she sang as she wove one of Blair's curls around her finger_, "Back where my heart is longing to be, please let the light that shines on me, shine on the one I love,_" Cate concluded with another yawn and Blair gave a quiet clap, "That was absolutely beautiful, thank you," she said and couldn't resist dropping a kiss on Cate's forehead. She lingered for a moment as Cate pulled her into a hug, then she forced herself to pull back before the tears she was holding at bay could slip.

"Are you sad?" Cate asked and Blair blinked rapidly, a quick denial already forming on her lips, "No, I'm—I don't know what I am," she replied, then shook her head, "Go to sleep," she urged Cate again who frowned, "But, I—I don't have my teddy."

Blair looked up to the shelves above her desk, "Hold that thought," she said as she rose off the bed and walked over, reaching up and grabbing her old stuffed animal, "Here," Blair said, rejoining Cate on the bed, "I know it's not your teddy, but he could use a hug or two."

"What's his name?" Cate asked, but her eyes were already drooping as she held the stuffed bear close to her.

"His name is Bear-Bear," she told her, thinking of when her father had given it to her, "Bear-Bear," Cate murmured as her lashes fluttered closed, making Blair smile.

She laid there just watching Cate sleep and for how long? She wasn't sure. She just couldn't bring herself to get up and walk away.

At some point she must have fallen asleep because a bark frightened her out of her doze and she sat up just in time to see a blur of fur coming right at her.

She laughed as she was attacked with slobbery wet kisses and she had to pull her face away to breathe, "No!" Blair exclaimed quietly. She pulled the dog back before he could wake Cate too, but Monkey didn't seem to mind, he just promptly settled himself on her lap and laid down as if he had every right to.

She was still disoriented and trying to catch up, to realize what the dog being there meant, but she was reminded all too soon once Chuck walked through her bedroom door.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck's gaze iced over her, noting how her skirt had hitched up and his traitor of a dog was lying down comfortably on her bare thighs, but he processed that in passing. His whole focus was the small sleeping form next to her.

"Dorota wasn't supposed to let you up," she said, forcing her voice out when his brooding inspection had made her want to remain silent.

"She didn't," Chuck replied, grating his words just as the maid came scrambling in, "Ms. Blair, Mr. Chuck—"

Blair raised a hand to stop the maid, "It's fine," she said, even though it wasn't, "He'll be leaving momentarily anyway," she said pointedly, with a quick condescending arch of her brow.

Dorota nodded and looked at both of them warily then exited the room, but he ignored it all and exhaled, easing the knot in his chest. He'd never felt a more sense of relief in his entire life. He opened the button on his suit jacket then walked over to the side of the bed and bent to rest his head lightly against Cate's.

The police had been called, anything could have happened to her, he thought, then let out another difficult breath and kissed her temple, finally reassuring himself that she was really safe.

Blair looked on, lips parted, shocked at being confronted with a sort of vulnerability she'd never seen him display before.

Chuck straightened slowly, turning to Blair and he froze, just caught. There was something in her eyes, something that reminded him of the past, something he'd forced himself to forget…but, he'd done it for a reason, he reminded himself, and that reason made him harden his gaze.

He hated those memories, he hated the room he was standing in, and he hated that look. He wanted to repel it and whatever was behind it, "What's this?" he remarked harshly, "Sympathy for my plight? Just hours ago you would have done anything, spread your legs to ensure your purpose and my consternation," he said, his tone graveling at the end, "Or maybe you did? Pity you were thwarted, but perhaps the time you spent on your back wasn't a complete waste. Did you enjoy yourself on my imported sheets?"

Blair's breath caught achingly and she pressed her lips together. She was so foolishly naïve for forgetting for even a millisecond that…she shook her head and schooled her features. There was no possible way she'd let herself react anything but affably to his words, "I wasn't completely thwarted," she reminded him, "You did lose the award, and though cut short, I did have a pleasurable stay at your hotel, thank you for inquiring," she said with a tart smile, "I'll be sure to fill in the right boxes on the survey when my bill arrives."

His hard glittering gaze narrowed, making a mental note to render Charles Bauer destitute, "I don't know what happened tonight with my daughter, but if you had anything to do with—"

"I didn't," she interrupted him defensively, "She arrived all on her own, but you know what? None of this is any of my concern. You have ten minutes to be out of my home before I call to have you vacated," she said, throwing words so like the ones he'd hurled to her at the Legacy back to him.

This was far from over, only she didn't know the extent just yet, he thought as he bent and lifted Cate into his arms gently. She complained slightly, but didn't awaken.

"Monkey, come," he ordered his dog who only lifted his head, then settled himself back on Blair.

He muttered a curse and Blair gave a dry laugh as she scratched the dog behind his ears, "Monkey, now!" he nearly yelled and Cate whimpered which was what finally got the dog to move.

He threw one last look over at her and she lifted her chin with an assurance she didn't feel then he turned around and left, Monkey trailing out behind him.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Daddy, I'm so really, really, really much sorry," Cate told her father as they walked past their foyer at the Palace.

Chuck refused to reply for fear of what he might say. Cate had awoken in the limo and had recounted her night and he'd actually perspired listening to how she managed to get from Lily's to—1136 Fifth Avenue.

"Daddy," Cate prompted and Chuck sat down on the couch, face set, both legs propped on the coffee table.

"_Daddy_," Cate repeated with a bright smile as she lay on her stomach next to him on the couch, trying to garner a response.

"You have no idea what you did to me tonight," Chuck said and Cate's smile turned into a sad pout, "Sorry Daddy," Cate apologized again, "Are you really very angry at me?" she said in a small voice, "You said you'd never ever be really _really_ angry at me."

"Yes, well, that doesn't give you free rein to test that theory," he scolded.

Cate frowned, sitting up on her knees, "What does that mean?"

"It—nothing," he said, but it came out more tersely than he'd intended.

Cate looked down and sniffled, "I didn't mean to make you mad," her breath hitched, "I didn't mean to, Daddy, I just missed Blair."

Chuck rubbed his face and nearly pulled on the locks of his hair in sheer frustration. Blair. Blair. Blair. He was so sick of hearing _Blair_.

"It's alright," he was finally able to say, pulling his daughter into a hug, "I'm not mad, I was just worried," he told her, "I was so worried about you," he said as Cate tightened her small arms around his neck.

"I'm—"

"You're sorry, yes I know," Chuck said as he gave her another small reassuring squeeze then pulled her back and sat her on his lap, "But you can't do it again, do you understand?"

"I—"

"Promise me you'll never try anything like that again," Chuck said, pulling out his monogrammed handkerchief and wiping her tears, "Can you do that for me?"

"I promise," she said, lifting her hand, "Bass Bond?"

"Bass Bond," Chuck nodded, entwining her tiny fingers with his, "Can I bank it?" he grinned, clearing the air and she smiled, "Bank it."

"Good," he nodded again, then leaned over and dropped a kiss above her brow, "Now go to bed."

"But—"

"_Catherine_."

"Alright," Cate said, climbing off his lap, knowing not to try her luck.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth and take Monkey with you."

"Okay, come on Monkey," she said then waved, "Night Daddy," she said and he waved back, "Goodnight."

Once she was out of sight, he blew out a long heavy breath. He needed a glass—no, a bottle of scotch and a phone, and in that order.

It was late, but the night was still young and there was still so much left to do, he thought, smirking cynically at what the day would bring.

Blair. Blair. _Blair_ indeed.

**XOXOXOXO **

She was having that dream again. She knew she was, she realized it, but she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't wake herself up.

_The empty cradle._

_The crying baby._

_The blood…all the blood._

"Ms. Blair!"

"Ms. Blair!"

Blair shot awake, pulling off her sleep mask as her heart banged in her chest. She looked around frantically trying to get her bearings.

"Ms. Blair, look—Ms. Blair?"

She shook her head at Dorota, wiping the cold sweat off her forehead, "What—what is it?" she said, glancing over to see that it was almost half past nine in the morning. She'd missed her alarm and overslept.

"Ms. Blair, you alr—"

"I'm fine," she waved dismissively, rubbing the back of her neck as her vision blurred with unshed tears. Those nightmares had stopped a long time ago, they finally had, she mentally insisted.

"Ms. Blair," Dorota repeated, approaching and stopping next to her. The maid extended a hand and for once she didn't fight it.

"_Czy wszystko w porządku_?" Dorota asked, smoothing Blair's hair back gently.

"_Nie martw się_," she replied quietly, telling her not to worry, "I'm fine," she said again, but this time with more assurance, "It was just a dream, a stupid dream," she told her, pulling back, "Now what was with all that appalling racket you were making? What were you hollering on about?"

Dorota paused for a moment, giving her a second assessing look then nodded, satisfied, and smiled wide, "New York Times, style section!" she exclaimed, holding up the news paper she hadn't noticed Dorota had been holding.

"What?" Blair said, snatching the paper from the maid and seeing her picture displayed next to an article. Her eyes scanned the piece, darting back and forth wildly, "Designer Darling Burrows Back," she mumbled, "Native New Yorker Blair Waldorf, 23, has returned home with an eye for design," she said, jumping up on her bed, reading on excitedly. The article went on and discussed her family, her mother, and Waldorf Designs then it segued into her studio in Paris, her portfolio, and her next venture with Mayor Burrows, "Oh my god!" she squealed, bouncing up and down, "Mounting clientele! Impressive style! Inherent taste!" she laughed, "Dorota do you know what this means?"

Dorota nodded eagerly back, "Mean lots of messages, ten already," she said, going into her apron pocket to find the notes right as the phone rang again, "Eleven!" Dorota smiled, but Blair sat down and stopped her, "I got this one," she said as she reached over and answered the phone, "Waldorf residence."

"Good morning, is Blair Waldorf available? It's Rachel Duncan from Architectural Digest."

Blair's eyes widened, "Oh, Ms. Duncan, good morning, it's Blair Waldorf, so great to hear from you again," she said as she rose off the bed nervously, hoping they hadn't decided to rescind the offer they had given her.

"It's great to hear from you too, Ms. Waldorf," Rachel replied politely, "I was just calling to see if you would be free tomorrow morning. We'd like you to come in and meet Margaret and agree on the terms of your feature."

Her toes curled into her plush carpet. They wanted her to come in and meet the editor-in-chief! "Yes, of course," she replied quickly, "There's no problem. I'll be there."

"Great," Rachel said, "So you've run the proposed article by the Mayor?"

"I—," Blair said, she'd completely forgotten to speak with Frank and Aileen about it, and the New York Times had already run the story and even mentioned the feature, "Everything will be fine for tomorrow," she told her, hoping that would be the truth.

"Perfect, so I'll see you then."

"See you then," Blair said, as her plastered smile faded. What would she do if the Mayor didn't agree?

"Ms. Blair, bad news?"

"No, it's just, I—hold on," she told Dorota when the phone rang again, "Waldorf residence," she repeated, and the sinking feeling she'd felt worsened, it was the Mayor and he didn't sound pleased.

**XOXOXOXO **

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Good," Cate said as she took a big bite of her pancakes.

"I'm glad to hear it," Chuck said from across the dining room table. He had also slept surprisingly well, he smiled sarcastically to himself as he put his copy of the New York Times down, "And when I drop you off at Lily's what will you do?"

Cate put her fork down and recited obediently, "Apologize to Grandma and promise never to leave by myself again."

"Good," Chuck nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry a whole bunch—"

"I know you are," Chuck said, putting his cup down, "It's okay, it's over and done with. We won't speak of it again."

Cate fingered her dinner cloth nervously and Chuck quirked his brow up, "What is it?"

"You'll get mad."

He frowned, "I won't get mad."

"You won't like it."

"How would you know?"

"Cuz I do."

"Catherine," he said, done with this little back and forth game, "Just tell me whatever it is so we can finish up here."

She put her dinner cloth down then took a sip of her orange juice to stall, "Um," she shrugged, "When can I see Blair again? We didn't get to play yesterday and she promised we would."

He grinded his jaw tightly and he could already feel his blood pressure rising, "Well she had no right to promise you that."

"See, told ya you won't like it," she said, stabbing her fork into her pancakes.

Chuck looked away, but held himself from snapping a reply. He took another sip of his coffee and relaxed his shoulders. Today Blair would be the least of his worries, he told himself as he thought of the coming hours and nearly smirked in anticipation, "Cate, I know I just said that what happened yesterday was over with, and it is, but you won't be doing any playing for a while yet."

Cate looked up and pouted, but he shook his head, not allowing himself to be swayed as he usually did, "I'll drop you off at Lily's, you'll have your lessons and when you're done, you'll either read or take a nap. Do we understand each other?"

Cate nodded sadly, but couldn't stop herself from insisting, "Then can I see Blair when I'm not punished? Please, Daddy, I—"

"We'll revisit this discussion at a later date."

Cate frowned, "Huh?"

He grinned, "We'll see," he clarified, but he was just placating her more than anything,

"Okay," she huffed, then went back to eating her pancakes.

He watched her, hating to punish her and worse to lie, but he knew he had to. He shifted in his seat and the sound of the silverware hitting the plate made him tune out momentarily.

He'd woken up more than an hour ago and the first thing he'd done was reach for his phone. He'd had an illuminating conversation with the mayor and he'd caused the first domino to fall. Each moment that passed another domino collapsed, Blair just wasn't aware and he was so looking forward to when she was.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Good morning, Mr. Editor," Serena said, walking into Nate's office at The Spectator.

He gave a crooked smile and nodded, "Good morning to you, Miss van der Woodsen," he replied, swinging in his chair to face her.

"As promised," she said, leaning over as he accepted the cup of coffee she handed to him. He looked at the label-less cup and frowned skeptically, but took a sip, "Terrible," grimaced, swallowing, "But not the worst," he grinned, putting it down on his desk.

Serena crossed her arms and sat down on the vacant seat on the other side of his desk, "I thought for sure that gunk would be inconsumable, I made it," she said and he laughed, "No, the reigning champ still holds the title. You remember that gas station in Missouri?"

She glanced blankly back at him, "What gas station? When were we ever in Missouri?"

Nate laughed again and shook his head, "Freshman year, you disappeared for a few days then called Blair from a payphone yelling, _Help! Come get me, I'm in Rachel Green, I'm in Rachel Green_!"

"What?" Serena said, straightening in her seat, "You're lying."

"I'm not," he smiled, taking another painful sip of her coffee, "When Chuck, Blair, and I tracked you down, we found you passed out drunk in Anniston, Missouri."

She laughed incredulously, "I don't remember that at all, why have you never mentioned it before?"

"You threw yourself at Chuck."

"What!" she yelled then looked out his opened doorway and smiled and waved at a few employees who'd stopped working to stare, "Everything's good here," she said, then turned back to Nate, "What do you mean, I threw myself at Chuck?" she said in a furious whisper, "Don't tell me—"

"Relax," he stopped her, "Nothing happened."

"_Chuck!" Serena exclaimed in a giggle, "Welcome to Jennifer Aniston," she said, then draped herself on him and he smirked, helping her up, "Well, might I say, she's never looked better."_

"_Three feet, Bass!" Blair snapped, pulling her best friend away, "Until Serena is of sound mind and body you will keep an appropriate distance."_

"_Appropriate in your estimation or mine?"he grinned._

_Blair pursed her lips, "Nate!"she said, struggling to keep a hold on Serena, "Here, you take her,"_ _she said, and Serena was unceremoniously deposited in his arms. He tightened and secured his hold and Serena cocked her head back, smiling, "Hi," she said, with a dazed childlike wonder, and Nate grinned, "Hey, yourself."_

Serena laughed, "I can't believe I blocked all that out."

Nate shrugged, "You were pretty messed up then. Your mother had just gotten another divorce, she missed your middle school graduation a few months before, and you still couldn't find your father."

Serena looked away, hating to relive those memories, "Well time passes, things change," she shrugged, "My mother is happily married and _will_ make it to my graduation ceremony next week and I couldn't care less where my father is right now."

"Serena—"

"Don't," she said, waving him away, "I came here so we could figure out what to do about Chuck and Blair, not my daddy issues."

"Fine," Nate relented, tossing the pen he'd been tapping to the side, "But I slept on it and I still don't have any ideas."

Serena nodded, "And with what Cate pulled yesterday, running away to Blair's, I don—"

"Cate did what?" Nate said, nearly spilling the cup of coffee.

"Oh," Serena said and winced, "I forgot to call you, well, our lovely niece ran away by herself last night. We were all worried sick. My mother still hasn't recovered."

"You should have called me, Chuck should have called me," he said with an angry frown.

"I'm sorry, but Cate's fine now," Serena reassured him, "I'll bring her by for lunch later and we can all talk about it then, now back to why we're here."

Nate sighed, "Look, Serena," he told her plainly even though it wasn't what either one of them wanted to hear, "Until they decide to talk out why they're really fighting, I don't think there's anything we can do."

Serena looked down and nodded miserably, "You're right. Either way I see it if we try to intervene, we lose."

Nate stood up, "Let's just give them another week," he suggested, "If they don't come around by then, we'll—I don't know, lock them both in a closet or something," he grinned and Serena laughed, "That might actually work."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair shifted restlessly in her seat at City Hall as she waited for the mayor to finish up a meeting that had run late. Ever since she'd gotten that call and been asked to meet him she hadn't been able to relax, something in the mayor's tone had given her pause. She just hoped whatever it was she could talk her way through it.

The mayor walked out of an office door to the left of her, smiling, shaking a man's hand then he went to turn, and once he did, his expression sobered, landing on her.

This wasn't good, she told herself as a knot of apprehension twisted inside of her.

"Ms. Waldorf, if you would please follow me," Frank Burrows said in a direct and purposefully neutral way.

No, this was definitely not good at all, she thought as she stood. She was an expert at reading people and she just knew she was going to hate whatever he was about to say.

"Thank you for meeting me at such short notice," he said once she had walked through the office door and sat down facing him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, not able to remain silent a moment longer, "If it's something you want to change in the plans, I'm sure there won't be any probl—"

"It's not," the mayor said, looking away and pulling at his tie, "I don't know how to say this, but—my wife has changed her mind."

Blair frowned, "What? But—but Aileen was so enthusiastic about it. She, she approved every single detail, the renovation is well underway. I don't understand."

Frank shrugged apologetically, "She's fickle that way. One day one thing is all the rage and the next she can't stand it."

She was stunned, but it quickly turned into anger. She'd never been fired before and she found she didn't like the feeling. Her eyes narrowed, "We have a contract, Mayor Burrows—"

"Yes," Frank interrupted her, "A contract you violated this morning when I got my copy of the New York Times. Did you forget the non-disclosure agreement?"

Blair stood up from her seat livid and offended, "I had nothing to do with that article. I was just as surprised when—"

"Be that as it may," Frank said, straightening his tie again, "It got out and we had a clear agreement that it was to remain confidential until further notice."

She looked at the older man coolly, "I could sue you."

"You could, but that wouldn't be very good publicity for your fairly new design company, now, would it?"

Her jaw dropped open, "You filthy politician," she scoffed, "It wouldn't be good publicity for your reelection campaign either."

The mayor looked back unfazed, "Ms. Waldorf, please, that's enough," he said, pulling the office door open, "Be smart and cut your losses, you'll be paid for what you've done so far."

She gave the man one last disgusted look before she stalked out, her three inch heels clicking loudly against the floor.

This wasn't over, her thoughts fumed. She would call her father, she'd call Cyrus too. She'd sue him for as much as she could get, she told herself, but as she walked out the huge building and down the stairs, reality hit her.

The feature, she was going to lose it and there was nothing she could do. She didn't know if she could scheme or lie her way out of it, or even beg, as if she'd allow herself that last resort. She'd only begged twice in her entire life, once for—she pushed the thought away, and the other for—for—

_Chuck_

Her hands crushed her purse in a death grip. He was behind this, she knew he was. Why hadn't she realized it before? He was getting back at her for what she'd done, "That mother—," she muttered angrily, but there was no way she was going to play into his plans.

"Elliot," her tone lashed out to her driver as he pulled the car door open.

"Yes, Ms. Waldorf?" he hastily replied.

"Take me to Bass Industries."

**XOXOXOXO**

He had so much work to do, Chuck thought, closing a button on his suit jacket. He had four real estate deals pending, two more to finalize, and one he had to kill because he realized it wouldn't be as profitable as he initially predicted.

He ran a hand through his hair and his thoughts drifted elsewhere. He had to call Gretchen and make sure everything was on schedule for Cate's birthday party then he had to go make a final run through of the new luxury apartment building he'd just acquired on Park Avenue.

The elevator came to a stop at his floor, making him calm his busy thoughts. When the doors opened, he pushed away from the wall and walked out, but as soon as he passed the threshold to get to his office, he was stopped and hit by a 95 pound tidal wave.

"You! You insufferable, conniving asshat!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bass," his assistant Ellen, apologized, while trying to hold Blair back, "I've called security and they're already on their way up."

Chuck grinned, "No need," he told her. He was completely booked for the day, but he'd gladly clear it all to watch Blair attempt to bat her claws out at him, "I'll see Ms. Waldorf in my office."

"And I'll see you in—Let go!" she spat as he grasped her arm and pulled her. She turned and swung at him, but he caught her other arm then encircled her waist and lifted her up.

She struggled and kicked, getting no where for her efforts. He just kept going, and as he walked, her hair wisped onto his face. He tried to turn away, but he couldn't and ended up inhaling deeply. Her scent was the same, the feel of her was the same…

She kicked out a foot and hit him right in the shin and he cursed, that was definitely the same too.

As soon as they were behind closed doors he released her. She steadied herself and turned quickly, her eyes shooting daggers in his direction. Now free, she didn't waste another moment and attacked, shoving him, but he barely stumbled.

"Play nice, Waldorf, or I'll have to take you over my knee."

Her eyes flared, "If you touch me just once more, I'll—"

"You'll what?" he bristled, latching onto her arm again and turning, pinning her against the side of his desk.

"Get the hell off of me," she hissed, not moving a muscle.

He heard the small catch in her voice and it rippled through him, making him want to cling even tighter as if that were possible. He took the charged moment to take her in. From this proximity she couldn't hide anything. He could track her dark brown eyes as they dilated and shifted, and he could count every single freckle on her pale cheek.

He blinked. What the hell was he doing? He was allowing her to distract him, but it wouldn't work.

"What's wrong?" he rasped, "You used to hold a certain fondness for my desk which I completely understood, considering all the time you spent on it, and against it, and under it…"

"Enough," she said and he watched her throat contract as she swallowed nervously, "I know what you did," she said, with a crisp note of condescension in her voice, "But I won't let you get away with it."

He released her and stepped away, "I already have, you just don't know it yet," he mocked her words back to her.

"If you think—"

"Oh, I know," he said, stopping her before she could start, "Your career is practically over," he said, his tone brittle, "You've lost the contract with the Mayor which unfortunately loses you the Architectural Digest feature."

He watched her gaze widen slightly and he gave a hard smirk, "Yeah," he lamented falsely, "I know about that too," he told her, "I'm sorry to say this doesn't bode well for your future. No one in New York will hire you."

"Of course they will!" she said, her voice gaining decibels, "I'm a Waldorf."

"And that might still mean something, but regretfully, not enough," he replied, "Once word gets out that you were fired and why—with an embellished truth here and there, of course," he interjected, "You won't even get asked to do a redo in Brooklyn"

She crossed her arms, hands clenched, "Not everyone will believe your lies."

"No, they won't, but it'll be in their best interest to, I'll make sure of it," he said, his voice deceptively light, "Everywhere you go, every client you have, I promise you, I will be there."

"I hate—you," she said, her voice breaking.

He heard it and saw her eyes go bright with tears. He looked away, and almost rubbed his chest when a sudden constriction closed his throat.

He turned back and forced himself to look at her again. She'd started this, he reminded himself, he was going to finish it.

"There is still a way to save your business, your reputation, and even the feature," he said and her eyes darkened, all trace of tears gone, "I will never sleep with you again."

He gave a harsh laugh, "Wrong Bass, I'm not Jack. You can't sell me used goods."

Her hand whipped out and connected with his cheek with a loud crack that had him grabbing her wrist in a tight fist, "Listen, and listen closely," he rapped out, "You want to walk away with your career intact? Come work for me. Refuse? And it's over," he said, tossing her arm away, "You have until midnight tonight to think it over after which this offer will expire along with your company," he said, then strode over and opened his office door wide in a cold dismissal.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair swiped at her face as angry tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Ms. Waldorf, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she clipped her words, "Just take me home," she told her driver as she went into her bag for her cell phone then looked out the window at the annoyingly bright and sunny day.

"Hello?"

"Serena," Blair said, choking back her tears.

"Blair? B, what's wrong?" Serena asked, getting agitated at the sound of her voice.

She didn't know how to begin or what she would do. She couldn't work for Chuck, she wouldn't.

_You can't sell me used goods _

She flinched, the sting of his words still pulsated.

"Blair? Talk to me, you're getting me worried."

"It's Chuck," she replied and Serena sighed, "Not again. What is it this time?"

"Everything," she said, pursing her lips, then she rambled on what had happened in his office.

"He said, what?" Serena said sharply, after everything was out, "I—I—_why_?" she pressed, "Why are you both doing this to each other, I don't understand. I can't help you unless you help me understand."

Blair shook her head, "Forget I called."

"Blair—"

"Forget it," she said, then she hung up. She'd figure out what to do on her own. She'd been doing it well enough for the past four years.

She wouldn't let him get his way. She could lose everything. She had to think quick, "Elliot, please hurry," she told her driver then sat back.

She needed to call in for reinforcement.

**XOXOXOXO **

"So you ordered everything? And it's all on schedule?"

"It's me, of course it's on schedule," Gretchen replied, "The birthday invitations have already been sent out and I put in the last order on the list right before you called."

"Fine," he said, but he was too distracted to pay close attention. It had been an hour, but he could've sworn he still smelled her perfume in the air.

"Chuck, are you alright? You sound—"

"I'm fine," he told her, his tone letting her know that she was not allowed to delve any further.

"Mr. Bass, Ms. van der Woodsen has just arrived. Do you have a few moments?"

Chuck swung his chair around and pressed a button on the phone on his desk, "Yes, send her in," he told his assistant.

"Gretchen, I'm needed elsewhere," he said into his cell phone, "Keep me updated."

"I will," she replied, then he ended the call just as Serena walked into his office.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You're going to have to be just a bit more specific, Sis, or this might take all day," Chuck said offhandedly as he got up off his chair.

"Chuck," Serena said, folding her arms, "Quit it, what did you do to Blair?"

He pulled the hem of his jacket then smoothed a hand down his lapel and gave her a wry glare, "Well since you're here with that offended, accusatory look in your eye I assume you already know the answer to that."

"How could you threaten to destroy her company?" Serena demanded, "It's everything she's worked for."

"And I didn't work for the Five Diamond?" he said, his eyes narrowing heatedly, "She took it away from me without a second thought and now I won't hesitate to pay her back in kind."

Serena scoffed and shook her head, "What is with you both? You two must get some perverse pleasure out of hurting each other."

"Serena," he said, angry, and not just about this, but about every single thing leading up to it, "If that's all you came for, I think it's about time you left. I'm booked."

"No," Serena said, her own anger sparking as she walked up to him, "I'm not leaving until you tell me everything."

"Ser—"

"No!" she rushed before he could stop her, "Blair, I partly understand, but you? Why are you doing this to her? Is it because she left you?"

"I'm not answering that," he bit out, trying to hold onto the last bit of his restraint.

"Then answer me this, why won't you tell her about Cate? If you did, I know she'd see things differently."

His eyes hardened to a dangerous degree, "Do not dare to bring my daughter into this."

"That's the whole point!" Serena admonished harshly, "She's not your daughter, she's Jack's."

* * *

><p>AN: So there you go. Does that answer all your questions? No? lol well now that that's out we'll have more flashbacks to four years ago and see how everything came to be. So were you a little surprised? I know some of you guessed, but of course I couldn't say anything lol. So how do you think the next chapter will go? Do you think Blair will agree to work for Chuck? Leave me a review and I'll get to the next chapter and start answering all your other questions :)

P.S. In my photobucket account there's a pic of Cate's birthday invitation, a pic of Cate in Blair's room mimicking how Chuck would react about her running away, and a pic of Chuck and Cate on the couch once they arrived home after Cate had run away. Oh, and one more thing, I made a teaser video for FLOL featuring the song that Cate sang to Blair in this chapter. I posted it on youtube. My youtube account link is in my profile. Just click on it and you'll get to it. Leave a comment on the fanvid too if you check it out.

XoXo Chrys


	8. Yet

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Serena told Blair Cate was almost five years old and that Chuck conceived Cate with some random woman when he went away and mourned his father's death (in season 2). Blair was shocked, but it ultimately changed nothing. Serena called Nate, worried about Chuck and Blair, and Nate agreed to meet with Serena at The Spectator the next day to talk about it. Cate ran away to Blair's penthouse because she missed Blair. Over at Lily's everyone was freaking out, they called the police, not knowing where Cate was. Chuck was terrified until he got a call from Blair, informing him that Cate was with her. Blair gave Cate her stuffed animal called Bear-Bear then Cate fell asleep in Blair's bed. Chuck went to pick Cate up and angry words were exchanged between Chuck and Blair. Chuck returned home with Cate, angry over what she put him through, but they talked, Cate was grounded, but Chuck let go of his anger. Blair awoke the next day from a nightmare to news that she was featured in the New York Times. The article talked about her contract to redo the Mayor of New York's penthouse. She then was called by the magazine Architectural Digest. They want to feature her work on the Mayor's home in their magazine. She agreed to meet with them the next day. Nate and Serena decided to give Chuck and Blair another week before they tried to intervene with their fighting. Blair was fired from doing the Mayor's penthouse because of her feature in the New York Times, but it was really Chuck that had done it, a fact that Blair realized quickly and confronted him about it at Bass Industries. Chuck got angry, Blair got angry and Chuck gave her an ultimatum, work for him or she'd never book another client again. She had until midnight that night to decide. Blair left and called Serena upset, angry at Chuck. Serena tried to help, but Blair wouldn't talk to her and ended the call. Serena went to Bass Industries angry at Chuck over what he did to Blair and she ended up retorting that Cate isn't his daughter, she's Jack's._

**Chapter 8 **

Serena froze, mouth gaping slightly open at what she'd just thrown in Chuck's face, "I—Chuck, I—"

"Get out," he told her, his eyes burning, his face seemingly cut of cold, hard granite.

"Chuck, I didn't mean—"

"Get the hell out, Serena, before something else is said that cannot be unsaid."

Serena looked away, then slowly turned around and walked up to his office door, "I'm sorry," she said without turning around, then she pulled the door open and walked out.

He watched her leave then he cursed and reclaimed his seat as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

Most days he could forget. He'd spent the better part of four years doing just that, but then there were days like today where he was forcibly reminded, where he couldn't bury it or when the fact was staring at him right in the face, literally.

A certain look, a certain smile, and it killed him every single time.

_Cate_

He shook his head.

Regardless of the misfortune of her DNA, she was his daughter and he'd be damned if he'd allow anyone to so much as whisper otherwise.

His gaze turned and landed on the picture of her he had on his desk. He reached over and picked up the frame, tracing his fingertips over her small face.

_Ringing, something was ringing. _

_He groaned and made himself peel his eyes open, then he promptly shut them again and winced._

_The ringing resumed and he swore, making his head pound even more. He put his hand out blindly reaching for his cell phone. _

"_Chuck Bass," he said grittily._

"_Mr. Bass?"_

"_What do you want Tyler?" he retorted, rubbing the blurriness out of his eyes, "It's early yet."_

"_It's four o'clock in the afternoon," his PI replied and Chuck scoffed, "Exactly, it's still too early for my form of depravity, so what do you want?" he said again, sitting up, pushing a tangle of limbs off of him._

"_You told me to find something on your uncle."_

_Chuck's gaze sharpened, his mind focusing as he stood up amidst pleading protests from the lithe blondes in his bed._

_He ignored them and grabbed his robe then strode out of his room into the sitting area in his penthouse suite at the Empire, "What did you get on him?" he demanded quickly. _

_It had been two weeks since he'd gone to Paris and found Blair and Jack together at her father's chateau, two weeks for it to settle in the pit of his stomach and rot out, and two weeks for him to go numb to anything else, but making Jack pay for it._

"_How about making trouble for a few of his businesses? I hear—"_

"_I've done that before," Chuck cut in impatiently, "I wanted something new, something that he wouldn't soon forget. I made you well aware of precisely what I—"_

"_There is something else," Andrew Tyler interrupted hesitantly._

"_Then what is it?" Chuck asked, walking up to his bar, needing another drink to rid him of the dull ache behind his eyes, "I don't have time for this little runaround."_

"_Well, he—he's just put his daughter up for adoption."_

_The bottle of scotch slipped out his hand and crashed to the floor._

Chuck jumped back in his seat, pulled out of the memory when a live crash startled him.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Bass," the man said, stumbling up in the doorway and righting the mail cart off its side, "It got away from me and—"

Chuck raised a hand, stopping the man from going any further. He had better things to worry about and a full schedule ahead of him.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair rushed out of the elevator, her mind racing, the wheels turning, mindless to anything and everything, but stopping Chuck Bass.

"Ms. Blair, what—"

"Not now," she said as she brushed Dorota off then practically ran up the stairs to get to her room.

Once she had shut the door behind herself, she dug into her bag and pulled out her cell phone. She walked slowly up to her vanity and sat down then brushed her fingers over the screen as she hit 1, speed dialing more than three thousand miles away to Paris.

"Andrew Parker."

"Drew?"

"Blair?"

"Yeah, it's me," she said, shifting in her seat, turning away from her reflection in the vanity mirror.

"Wh—"

"Wait, before you start," she said, interrupting him, "I know I left suddenly, I just—I didn't want you to talk me out of it."

"Talk you out of it?" he replied, "I've been telling you you have to go back for a while now."

Her brows furrowed and she looked down, "I know you have, but if I would have spoken to you, if you would have agreed with me, I would have changed my mind."

"That makes absolutely no sense, you realize that, don't you?" he said, and she smiled, hearing the teasing note in his voice. She missed him. She wasn't aware of just how much until that moment, "I told you to stop trying to comprehend the intricacies of my logic years ago."

"You did, but I still try."

"And you still fail."

"But you thank me for it."

"Every time," she agreed, then her smile faded and a quiet moment passed between them.

"So what do you need?" he prompted and her lips parted in a reflexive denial, "I—"

"Blair," he stopped her, "What do you need?" he asked again, and she could just picture his determined blue eyes, "Have you seen Chuck?"

Just the mention of his name made her stiffen, "I can't even begin to attempt a response," she told him, not having the strength to even appear indifferent.

"That bad?" he replied, "Just tell me what's wrong and how I can help."

She shrugged to herself. Now that she'd calmed down and caught her breath, she didn't know what she'd hoped to gain exactly with the phone call, but at the moment just hearing his voice helped, "I—I honestly don't know."

"I'll be on the next available flight."

"Drew—"

"Nothing you say will stop me."

"I love you."

"And that's why I still put up with you."

She gave a small grin, then ended the call.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I'm really sorry bunches, Grandma," said Cate as she sat across the dining table helping Lily with her correspondence.

"I know you are, darling," Lily said as she put down a bill and looked at Cate, "You just don't know how worried I was," she said as she pushed her chair away from the table slightly and outstretched her arms.

Cate bounced out of her seat and was in Lily's arms in the next moment, "Daddy was worried lots too," Cate said and Lily nodded, giving her a small reassuring squeeze, "You have to promise not to do that again, alright?" Lily said, turning Cate in her lap so that she faced her, "It made my heart hurt," she said, trying to explain what she felt in a way Cate could understand.

Cate's mouth drooped into a sad frown and her eyes grew huge, "I'm really sorry, I don't want your heart to hurt."

Lily pulled her close and shook her head, "Oh, no, it's alright, sweetheart. I'm fine now. All I needed was another hug from you."

"I won't do it again. I promised Daddy I wouldn't ever do it again, ever," Cate said as she pulled back, "Did it hurt like when you get a booboo?" the little girl asked, "Cuz that's a whole lot of hurt."

Lily laughed and caressed a hand down Cate's cheek, "Not to worry, what I felt is all better now."

"Wait! Bear-Bear wants to give you a hug too!" Cate said as she jumped out of Lily's arms and ran to the living room, then ran straight back with an old stuffed bear.

"What happened to Teddy?" Lily asked as Cate handed the bear to her.

"He's at home keeping my other dollies company, they get lonesome," she explained with gravity and Lily nodded, trying to hide a smile. She lifted the bear then paused as she got a good look at the stuffed animal. She recognized it instantly.

"Catherine, did you get this from Blair?"

"Yeah," Cate nodded, "She lent it to me yesterday. Do you know Bear-Bear?" Cate asked then she leaned over and put her ear against the bear's face. After a moment she nodded then looked up, "Bear-Bear says it's nice to see you again."

Lily grinned. She hadn't seen the stuffed animal in more than fifteen years at least, but she remembered it clearly. Blair used to carry it around everywhere with her until she was seven or eight.

Lily gave the bear a small hug for Cate's sake, then handed it back, "So you went to Blair's last night?" Lily said, though she already knew she had, she just wanted to know why. Cate nodded as she went back to her chair across the table, "I was sad."

"Sad? Why?" Lily asked, leaning forward, resting her elbows on the table.

"I missed Blair too much, but Daddy doesn't like her."

**XOXOXOXO**

"You know, contrary to popular belief, I am working."

"I know, I'm sorry, Nate," Serena said as she hopped into a taxi and gave the driver her address.

Nate paused and his tone went from teasing to troubled in an instant, "I was just joking, what happened?" he asked, knowing something had hearing the small fluctuation in her voice, "Is it something with Cate again?"

"No, yes—I—," she flustered, then blew out a breath, "Cate's fine, but I, I just said something I shouldn't have."

"To who? What are you talking about?" Nate asked and Serena heard him tell his assistant to hold his calls.

She shook her head, "I should let you go. You're working and I don't want to bother y—"

"If you hang up on me and don't tell me what's wrong," he interrupted her, "I'll be getting even less done because I'll be walking out and grabbing a cab to find you."

Her face broke out in a smile, "That sounds slightly stalker-ish."

"Yeah, well, my best friend is Chuck Bass."

She looked out the window and the smile slowly died on her lips as she was forced to refocus at his mention, "It's Chuck," she finally told him, "Blair called me earlier. She was worked up, he threatened to destroy her company and I confronted him about it."

"He did what?" Nate said and Serena pressed on, "I know we said that we were going to stay out of it, but I was angry and I wanted to know why he was hurting her, hurting himself, hurting Cate and I—I told him Cate wasn't his daughter, she's Jack's."

Silence greeted her on the other end of the line, "Nate?" she said and she heard him breathe heavily into the phone, "Why would you do that? You know what a sore subject that is."

"I know," Serena agreed, "I didn't mean to, it just came out. I all but threw it in his face and he didn't deserve that."

"What did he do?"

"He made me leave, he didn't want to hear anything else," she said, fiddling with her bag's strap, "I wanted him to tell Blair the truth. I thought if she knew about Cate it would help, but I think I just made everything worse."

"You know he'll never tell her, he made us swear we'd never repeat it, I—," he started then stopped, "Look, I'm not sure about what we can do, but I'll talk to him. I'll go see him tonight after I finish up here."

"Thanks, Nate," Serena smiled gratefully.

He laughed, "Don't thank me just yet, I don't think I'm going to end up being much help."

Her smile remained, "Still, thank you."

"Well, then always, you're welcome."

**XOXOXOXO**

"There's twelve bedrooms, eight bathrooms, three floors, sweeping views of the New York skyline," the realtor said as she motioned to the windows in the living room, "This penthouse even features a rooftop retreat," she told him and he nodded absently as he drowned her out while her heels clicked on the marble floors.

All things considered, this day couldn't have been going any better. Too bad Blair couldn't say the same, he thought with a small mocking smirk.

"...and there's a media room down this hall, a study on the second floor..."

He nodded again as if he was listening, but he barely was.

They'd already been through the rest of the building. The penthouse apartment was the last stop. He knew he didn't have any second thoughts about purchasing the building, but he'd wanted one last look just to be sure, and now he was.

Cate would like it. This was exactly what they needed. It's what they'd needed years ago, he thought and it triggered a memory he hadn't conjured in a while.

"_You do realize the responsibility you'll be taking on, Mr. Bass? You'll be responsible for her welfare, her wellbeing—"_

"_Yes," Chuck rushed, tired of the woman's ramblings. He was done being stalled. He couldn't wait to get all this over with, "I've already been through the motions, I signed all the papers, what's left?"_

_The dark haired woman nodded and stood up, "Nothing else," she replied, then pressed a button on the phone on her desk, "Liza, please bring her in."_

_Chuck turned in his seat and after a moment, he heard faint wailing that grew louder and louder until the office door swung open revealing a distressed older woman clutching an equally distressed small type person._

_He stood and his lips parted as he broke out in a cold sweat._

_Maybe he hadn't thought this through after all. His heart rate accelerated and even his palms grew damp._

_All this time he hadn't cared. He hadn't thought past the end result. He'd told himself he'd do anything he could to knock the seedy smirk off his uncle's face. This was simply anything, but it wasn't. It wasn't simply anything. _

_The woman approached and he stepped back, hitting the edge of the desk behind him._

_What the hell had he been thinking? He couldn't do this._

"_It's okay, Mia, you're going to be alright now," the woman said as she handed the squirming bundle to him._

_He tried to resist, but he was afraid he'd drop it, so he awkwardly pulled it to his chest._

_Little legs kicked, tiny fists bunched, then the small face pulled back, gearing up to let out another screech that never ended up forming._

_One hiccup, two…_

_Then long lashes lifted and two brown tear-filled eyes opened up and fixed on him, and…it quieted, she quieted._

_She._

"Mr. Bass?"

"Mr. Bass?"

He looked up and blinked a few times then his brows furrowed in annoyance at being caught astray.

"I was just asking if you'd like to see the upstai—"

"I don't need to see anything else," he retorted then pulled out his cell phone, "I'll be finalizing the deal later today," he told her then turned around.

He scanned the penthouse one last time then looked down as he wrote a text then he hit send.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Blair? What on earth are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be at the Mayor's penthouse?"

Blair nearly tripped on the last step coming down the stairs, "I—," she said, then quickly donned a smile, walking up to her mother and placing a kiss on her cheek, "I should be asking you the same thing. What are you doing here? I thought you and Cyrus were going to stay in the Hamptons a little longer?"

"We were, but then Aaron showed up and I thought it best to give them some quality time together," Eleanor explained then dropped her bag on the entry table and narrowed her eyes, "Now what aren't you telling me?"

"I—"

Her cell phone vibrated and she went into her bag, grateful for the distraction, but that gratitude faded quickly when she read the text she'd received. It was from Chuck, just two words.

_Tick Tock._

Her lips thinned into an angry line at the reminder of the deadline he'd imposed. She had until midnight, and even though that was still hours away, it felt like the next instant.

"Blair? Bad news?" she asked as she pulled off her sunglasses.

Blair looked up and masked her emotions, "No," she lied, "That was just Serena, I'll call her back later. So how was the drive over? Have you had lunch?"

"Blair?" Eleanor repeated, this time with impatience, "What happened? Or should I just give Charles Bass a call now so he can clear all this—"

"Don't you dare," Blair said, pursing her lips, "This is none of your concern."

"When it has you this worked up, I think it is," Eleanor shot back, taking a step closer.

"It's not," she reciprocated the retort, "Just stay out of it."

Eleanor tossed her sunglasses onto the table with her bag and squared her shoulders, "You are clearly mistaken if you think I'm going to sit idly by and let—"

"Oh, Eleanor Waldorf-Rose would _never_ sit idly by," she cut in dryly, not up to getting into any of this on top of everything else, "Mother, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it since before I should have," she said, "Or do our memories not coincide?" she reproached, then she averted her gaze when she saw the look on her mother's face, but she blocked it out.

She'd been allowing herself to be manipulated by Chuck or circumstance or any number of reasons, just like she had in the past and she had to put a stop to it immediately, she told herself, which reminded her of the call she'd made earlier and it knocked her down a peg. She shouldn't have called Drew. She wasn't weak. She couldn't be weak like she had been four years ago. She didn't need anyone's help, but her own.

"Blair—"

"I don't want to hear it," she said, then brushed past her mother and slammed her fist into the elevator button with needless force, "Go back to your getaway, go back to Cyrus, and Aaron, and the Hamptons and let me sort out my own affairs," she said as she walked into the elevator, then the doors slid shut, ending the argument.

Eleanor shook her head with far too much regret then she turned, stilling when she saw the maid standing there.

"Ms. Eleanor?"

She sighed, "Oh for goodness' sake, go follow her."

"Yes, Ms. Eleanor," Dorota said, then she rushed past her to get to the elevator.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Have the contract drawn up then send it to over to Harrison for review, if he's in agreement, tell him to call my assistant to have an appointment scheduled for sometime tomorrow."

"Alright, Mr. Bass."

"Oh, and Marshall?" he halted his executive.

"Yes, Mr. Bass?"

"Let him know in no uncertain terms that there isn't much room for negotiation."

"And by much you mean none at all, right?" the man replied and Chuck motioned to the door without answering.

Once he was alone, he turned in his seat and went to reach for his phone. He had to call Gretchen again. He'd remembered something he'd meant to tell her to order for Cate's birthday party. He leaned over and his fingers were just about to close over the receiver when his assistant's voice blared out, stopping him.

"Mr. Bass, your mother for you on line 2. Should I have her call back?"

He picked up the phone and answered her, "No, I have a few minutes, I'll speak to her now," he said, then pushed a button, connecting the call, "Lily?" he prompted, "Is everything alright with Cate?"

"That depends, what's _everything_ exactly, Charles?"

Chuck leaned back in his chair, hearing the censure in her voice. He already knew he'd have a headache after this conversation, "So Cate's fine?" he said, attempting to disregard her comment, but he knew it wouldn't be allowed.

"She's in the middle of her lessons, but I wouldn't say she's fine," Lily said, and Chuck smoothed a hand over his brow.

"Just say what you must. I know you will anyway, let's not drag it out," he told her and he could hear her fingering her pearls, something he knew she often did unconsciously when deep in thought.

"Catherine—," Lily tried, then she tried again, "I spoke with Catherine earlier and, she's hurting, Charles, but you refuse to see it."

Chuck clamped his jaw and bit the inside of his mouth, drawing blood, "She isn't hurting. She's just upset, but like with any fad, it'll fade."

"Blair isn't a fad, or if she is, you've been wearing her for years."

"_Mother_," he pressed dryly and he heard Lily sigh, "Why do only call me that when you're angry?"

He was right. He felt a migraine coming on behind his eyes, "Catherine is barely five years old. Her fascination with Blair is just a passing fancy. She will forget all about it when she finds something new to focus her attention on."

"You don't forget a mother, Charles," Lily told him, then quickly softened her tone, "You know that."

"Blair is _not_ her mother," he said harshly, incensed that she even suggested it and even more that she all but referenced the woman that supplied the egg and oven for his conception.

"No, she's not," Lily agreed apologetically, "But that doesn't keep Catherine from wishing it otherwise, and I can already tell she does. I know it and you know it."

"All I know is, this conversation ends here and I ask that you please not feed into Cate's fantasies," he said, but it was more of an order, "Because if you do, I'll have no other choice, but to moderate the amount of time she spends with you."

"Charles!"

"Goodbye."

**XOXOXOXO**

"You have a break from your lessons, why aren't you playing?" Serena said, walking into the living room after changing clothes to go to Columbia to pick up her last graded paper.

"I'm punished," Cate replied, shifting on the couch and cuddling the stuffed animal closer.

"Hey, is that Blair's—"

"Yup, it's Bear-Bear," she said, outstretching the bear towards Serena.

Serena smiled, taking a seat next to Cate and running a hand over the old teddy. So many memories rushed back of when she and Blair were little girls. She wished she could say things were less complicated then, but she couldn't. They were just as complicated just in a different way, but this bear had been there for a lot of it.

"You know, you're very special Cate. Blair doesn't give her teddy to just anyone."

"Really?" Cate said, perking up and Serena's smile widened, "Yes," she said, handing it back to her, "So take really good care of it."

"I will!" Cate said, squeezing it tightly.

Speaking of Blair reminded her that she had to call her again, see if she'd calmed down, but she knew she'd probably not get anywhere and the call would end up being for nothing, much like with Chuck. But with him, she knew it wasn't just a want, it was a need. She had to apologize. She'd planned on waiting until after Nate had spoken to him, but she remembered she had to tell him what she'd told Blair about Cate. She knew it would just anger him further, but the call needed to be made regardless. He'd be in a more impossible state if he knew she'd said what she'd said and not told him about it.

"Aunt Serena?"

"Aunt Serena!"

"Sorry!" Serena told her laughing, yanked out of her thoughts, "What is it, honey?"

"Your phone is ringing," she informed her, pointing towards her bag.

Serena rushed into her bag and pulled out her phone and her face lit, "It's Eric."

"Ohh, can I answer? Please, please, Aunt Serena? Can I?—"

Serena laughed again, "Okay, but hurry," she said, then she hit the screen and passed the phone to her.

"Hi Uncle Eric!" Cate said happily as she ran away with the phone and Serena had a feeling that was the happiest she'd been that day.

"Was that Eric?"

Serena stood up and turned around as her mother walked into the living room just as Cate flew by her, "Yes, it was."

Lily nodded, but Serena could see a strain on her face and she frowned, "Mom, what—"

"I'm fine, it's just all this with Charles, it—it—"

"Sucks?" Serena said and arched a teasing brow, and Lily grinned, "Yes, horribly," she agreed.

"I'm trying," Serena shrugged, "But they don't want my help."

Lily smiled sadly, "I think we may just need to ride this out. They've always managed to figure it out in the past, maybe they will again."

"Yeah," Serena nodded, infusing a burst of positivity into her voice solely for her mother's benefit, "Maybe."

**XOXOXOXO **

"But if you back out now you know how much we'll be out?"

"Yes," Chuck replied as he signed his signature multiple times, "But we'll end up losing more in the long run if I don't cancel the contract now," he said to Pete Holmberg, a senior member of Bass Industries' board of directors.

"You should learn to take into account other people's opinion, Charles," the older man replied, "I warned you this deal would likely not pan out."

"Not every single one of them will," Chuck said, "There is a certain amount of risk involved in what we do," he reminded him, "And you weren't complaining two months ago when you bought that new summer home in the Hamptons with your percentage of what was made off—"

"Duly noted," Pete interrupted, giving in, "I just want you to remember the bigger picture next time. It's what I used to tell your father."

Chuck flinched, it was nearly imperceptible, but he still reacted and it soured his mood further, "And how did dear old Dad take this sage advice?" he mocked, throwing down his pen.

"About as well as you just did," Pete said, standing up, "I'll see you at the next board meeting."

Chuck nodded then started to gather up all the papers he'd just signed, "Please hand these over to Ellen when you head out, she'll know what to do," he said, then handed them to him.

"Just think about what I said," Pete told him then walked out of his office. Chuck watched him go as memories of his father drilling the importance of the bottom line into him resurfaced, but he pushed them away.

His jacket started vibrating which helped distract him from his unsavory thoughts. He looked down and went into his suit pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

His hand tightened on the phone when he saw who was calling. He was so close to hitting ignore, but at the last moment he didn't.

"Save your apologies, Serena, and if you've called to discuss Blair some more, save your breath too."

"I didn't call to talk about your vendetta against Blair again, I know that would have just ended in another argument," she replied, "I wasn't even going to call at all yet…" she trailed off.

"Yet?" he said wryly.

"Yes, yet," she said to him, "You know I would have called tomorrow or—you know I would have called," she told him, ending it at that.

He smoothed a hand down his tie, knowing she was attempting in a roundabout way to apologize, but at the moment he just didn't have the head for any of it, "Serena—"

"Look, I'm sorry, you know I am. What I said may be technically true, but not in the way that counts. You're her father and—you're a good one."

"Despite myself, I'm sure," he said dryly, but his voice lost its hard edge.

"You never do give yourself enough credit," Serena said and he heard her slight hesitation before saying, "But that's something I've come to realize recently, not like Blair. She always knew."

"You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?" he griped, sliding his chair back with more force than necessary.

"Neither can you," she replied unfazed, "But not any of this is why I called," she rushed, and he guessed she knew his patience was running out, "I needed to tell you that I told Blair about Cate."

Her words struck a nerve, "What!" he seethed, standing up and nearly making his chair flip back.

"Wait!" she said, "Before you blow a gasket, I didn't tell her the truth. I told her what everyone thinks, what you put out there."

He looked away as his pulse normalized after that sudden angry surge of adrenaline, "So you told her I had Cate with—"

"Some nameless woman while you were MIM."

"MIM?" he questioned.

"Missing in mourning," she told him and one corner of his mouth quirked up even though there wasn't anything humorous in what it reminded him of, "So you lied to Blair?" he continued, not allowing himself to dwell.

"Yes I did, and I hated it," she chastised.

"So why did you?... lie?" he added as he sat back down, "You were angry enough to spite me."

"Because you asked me not to tell her and, we're somewhat—related and, I guess that means something."

He parted his lips, but he couldn't formulate a proper response.

"Anyway," she said, cutting in when he didn't reply, "That's all I wanted to say. I'll see you at Sunday brunch if not sooner," she said, then the call disconnected.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair threw the last piece of bread out to the ducks then turned around and walked back to the park bench and took a seat.

She sat there and just observed the scene, which was easier than dealing with everything she knew she had to deal with.

She watched a man pass, then a woman and few children, all going about their day, and she wished for that sort of uncomplicated ease.

She looked down, allowing her thoughts to drift until a shadow overtook hers.

She rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath as she scooted over, making room, "I know, I acted like a petulant child. I'll apologize later. Happy? You can go now."

"I bring bread to feed ducks," Dorota said, sitting down beside her.

"I've already fed the ducks," she said, looking away.

"Okay, we sit," Dorota shrugged and Blair frowned, turning a sidelong glance at her, "That's it? You're not going to say anything else?"

"What point is? You not want to talk," she said, setting the bread down beside her.

"If you knew that then why are you here?" she said, deflecting away from herself.

"Because you here," the maid said, then she turned to scan their surroundings, "Not many ducks in pond today," she pointed out.

"And next we'll be discussing the weather," Blair said wryly and Dorota grinned, "Sky _is_ starting to cloud," she agreed and Blair's eyes narrowed, "Fine," she snapped, "Chuck made a move and I don't have a counter play just yet."

"You know, Ms. Blair, once game over, king and queen go in same box."

"The saying goes, the king and the pawn go into the same box," she retorted, "And why are you spewing drivel proverbs out of context?"

Dorota glanced upward with a heaven help me kind of look, "So what Mr. Chuck do this time? Must to be terrible if you went Ms. Hyde on Ms. Eleanor."

"He wants me to work for—no, he gave me no other choice but to work for him or he'll ensure I never book another client again," she said with a tight mirthless smile.

The maid uttered a colorful Polish expletive, "And have no counterattack?"

"Yet," Blair cut in, then paused, "Yet," she repeated to herself and Dorota shook her head worriedly, "I know look, not good look, look end in disaster."

Blair's eyes flitted back and forth, "Friends close, enemies closer," she said, berating herself for not seeing the simple solution sooner.

"Was right, not good," Dorota nodded nervously.

She couldn't make a move, because she had no intel, and the best place to get that intel was from the source himself.

"Defensive indifference," she said and the maid frowned, "What that means?"

"It's a baseball term."

"Baseball?" Dorota replied with incredulity, "You not know baseball."

"I know plays," she told her, "Plus, I retained a few things when I pretended to seem interested in the Mets for Nate's sake back in high school," she said, then reached for the roll of bread, "I'm going to allow Chuck to steal a base, think he's winning, but when he tries to slide into home, he'll be out," she smiled, then stood up and walked back towards the pond.

"Mr. Chuck sliding home after third base with Ms. Blair," she said out loud, "No, not good, not good at all," Dorota muttered, getting up to hurriedly follow her lead.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Going to Waldorf Designs?"

Eleanor shifted in her seat then shook her head, catching the driver's gaze through the rearview mirror, "No, take me to the café on Lex, you know which one," she said then pulled her bag onto her lap.

She stalled for just a moment before reaching inside and pulling out her cell phone.

It'd been years, but she had to do it, she wanted to. It was past due and it was necessary for all concerned.

She marked the number she'd recently been given then raised her phone up to her ear.

"Lily, it's Eleanor. I know it's been a while to say the least, but we need to talk."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Back again, Ms. Waldorf," Elliot said, pulling the car door open for her.

"Thank you," she told her driver, stepping out of the car and onto the sidewalk in front of Bass Industries.

Had it really been hours since she'd been there last? It didn't feel like it. It was as if she'd just left minutes before. She felt just as wound up as she had earlier. She knew her objective, accepted it, but it didn't stop the coil of tension from tightening inside of her.

She smoothed down her skirt and zeroed in on the entrance then took one assured step after another.

Keep going. One foot in front of the other, she told herself, but nearly stumbled when the door was pulled open and Chuck walked out.

She hadn't expected to run into him. She thought she'd had a few more minutes of breathing room.

"Back so soon?" he said sardonically, "For sure I thought you'd make me wait until the last possible moment."

"I didn't see the point," she said, replying with the same cynicism.

"You didn't see the point? Or did you realize any which way you spun it, there wasn't a move to make," he said, with a small mocking grin.

"You know better than most there's always a play, the only question is opportunity," she smiled blithely.

"Yes, an opportunity I can assure you, you won't get," he said, walking past her.

She frowned, turning around, her confidence slightly rattled by the way he carelessly walked past her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm booked," he told her, stopping in front of his open limo door, "If you want to continue this nice little chat, get in."

She folded her arms in front of her, "That's not necessary. Why don't you pencil me in when you're free?" she said dryly.

"I am free now, for the next fifteen minutes and I won't be again until tomorrow morning, which is after your deadline," he said, then shrugged, "But of course it's your choice."

She watched him enter his limo and her face twisted with annoyance, but she forced herself forward, walking up and sliding into the backseat next to him.

The door slammed shut after her and she turned, coming face to face with a pair of dark assessing eyes.

"Just like old times," he remarked wryly.

She slid back and gave him a hard look, but her heart tripped in her chest, "Let's just get down to business—"

"I couldn't agree more—"

"_Chuck_," she ground out.

He shifted then tilted his head slightly, "You know, no one's ever said my name quite the way you do."

"How?" she breathed impatiently, "With utter contempt and dry disdain?"

"No," he replied as his gaze swept over her, "Like you want to rush it and make it last all at the same time."

She sucked in a breath, but it caught in her throat, "What—what is it that you want me to do?" she asked, blinking rapidly, forcing the conversation back on course, "And spare me, you know exactly what I mean," she said.

She couldn't, wouldn't let him see her frazzled.

"Your services?" he said lazily.

"Yes," she hissed, "Where do you want me to start?"

"I thought that was obvious," his eyes narrowed and a tiny smirk formed on his lips, "My bedroom."

* * *

><p>AN: And now the fun can begin. Chuck is still mad as hell but he's going to do whatever he can to rile and mess with her. And Blair is going to bide her time while she searches for something to turn the tables on him. There's a lot to get into in the next chapter, Eleanor/Lily, Drew coming to New York and what is his connection with Blair, a Blair flashback, and more Chuck and Blair interaction. But before I can get into all that, what did you think of this chapter? You know what to do, hit that review button. You all motivate me and I can't thank you enough :)

PS. Sorry, no pics for this chapter, but I have a lot of photoshops for upcoming chapters. Also I did tweet out a future spoilery Chuck and Blair pic for an upcoming chapter. If you want to see it, mention me, and I'll give you the link. Link to my twitter is in my profile. You should follow me too if you have an account. I'm always discussing the fic on there.

XoXo Chrys


	9. Tiffany Promise

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Serena threw it in Chuck's face that he's not Cate's father, Jack is and Chuck told her to leave his office. Blair called Andrew Parker, a close friend from Paris disconcerted and not knowing what to do because of Chuck's ultimatum to work for him or he'll destroy her company. In the end, she calmed down and didn't tell him about Chuck or his threats, but Drew said he'd be on the next flight to NYC. Cate apologized to Lily for running away and Lily wanted to know why she had run away and Cate said that she missed Blair and that she was sad because Chuck doesn't like Blair. Nate and Serena talked and Nate agreed to go after work to talk to Chuck about him forcing Blair to work for him. Chuck purchased a penthouse where he plans to move with Cate. Blair had a run in with her mother and they argued when Blair wouldn't tell her what was wrong. Blair threw it in her mother's face that she'd had to take care of herself before she was at the age to, then left. Lily called Chuck, upset with how upset Cate was and Chuck argued with her, telling her if she continues to feed into Cate's fantasies about Blair, he'd moderate the amount of time Lily spends with her. Serena called Chuck to apologize for what she had said about Cate not being his daughter and she told him that she'd lied to Blair, telling her Chuck had had Cate with some woman he met while he was mourning his father's death. Eleanor called Lily suddenly, wanting to meet. Blair went to feed the ducks and Dorota joined her and she came to an epiphany. She couldn't stop Chuck because she didn't have anything on him and to get something on him, she had to get close, so she would agree to work for him. That decided, she went to see Chuck at Bass Industries and ended up having to ride in his limo with him. She told him she would work for him and they went back and forth. Annoyed, she asked him where he wanted her to start and Chuck answered, "My bedroom." _

**Chapter 9**

Blair's eyes narrowed and her lips pursed, glaring angrily into a gaze that incited and challenged and goaded a reaction from her which she would never give.

"I'm not redoing your bedroom," she said as calmly and as casually as she could.

Chuck smirked, pulling back, "You're mistaking yourself for someone who has a choice."

"I do have a choice," her voice whipped, losing the serene veneer.

"No, you did, and you made it the moment you stepped into my limo," he told her then quieted as if considering, "Funny how that was also true six years ago."

She stiffened and shot him a murderous look for voicing aloud the night he'd given her a lift home from Victrola and so much more, "Enough with reminiscing about a past event that isn't worth recalling," she said flatly, making his mouth tighten with tension.

"I agree," he shot back, "So let's shift to the task at hand," he said, and when she went to protest he silenced her with a hard glare of his own, "Need I remind you that if you continue to sit there and grouse as Cate does when she doesn't get her way, I'll have Arthur pull over and let you out," he warned her, "And it goes without saying that that will effectively be the end of your career."

Her lips twitched with the amount of force she was using to remain silent as her cold gaze bore into his, "That won't be necessary," she finally managed to reply after a quiet simmering moment.

"Good," he nodded curtly which only made her anger spike. She'd love nothing more than to take his Michael Kors tie and choke him with it.

"So…," she shifted, crossing her legs, "For your bedroom, what do you want?" she asked, and when he didn't immediately answer she had to turn her gaze on him and arch a brow expectantly.

He said nothing, neither did she, and her eyes slowly widened when the air between them grew heavy and crackled with an unspoken recognition. Her gaze was fixed on him, his on hers, and her impatience quickly turned into something else, something that made her stomach curl with a feeling she wouldn't label.

Her tongue shot out of its own volition to nervously moisten her suddenly dry lips and she watched as he tracked the movement. The intense scrutiny made her freeze and she shook her head anxiously. No, this was all wrong, "Chuck—"

"Forget it," he bit out, turning and looking away.

She took in a shallow breath with confusion, trying to gather her thoughts, "Forget—"

"Forget my bedroom for now," he elaborated gruffly as the limo came to a stop, "I want you to start on Cate's first. It'll be part of her birthday present."

She nodded, too unsettled to do much more.

"Should I go to the Palace and take notes?"

"No," he replied quickly, "We're moving."

That news made her snap to complete attention, "You're moving?"

"Don't sound so shocked," he told her, with a harsh mocking bite, "It's not as if we're relocating to another country."

He wanted his words to sting, but she refused to care, "So where are you moving to?" she asked as the limo door was opened.

She slid out to allow him to exit and when she straightened on the sidewalk, she came face to face with the woman she saw Chuck and Cate with at the Legacy the day before.

"Gretchen," Chuck said, stopping at her side, "Always prompt."

"Of course," she smiled, putting a hand on his arm.

Blair looked on with an icy gaze.

"Forgive me," Chuck said, feigning common courtesy, "I don't believe you've been properly introduced."

It was on the tip of her tongue to say how unnecessary that was when he continued, "Gretchen Mason, this is Blair Waldorf, an old acquaintance and my new decorator."

_Acquaintance?_ She held in a huff and extended a hand, "Interior designer," she corrected and Gretchen played up a gracious smile, "Semantics, I'm sure," she said, as she took the offered hand.

Blair fought the urge to crush the woman's fingers, "My degree would say otherwise."

"Gretchen works at the Legacy," Chuck offered up and Blair donned a gracious smile of her own, "So you're his employee," she said, pulling back.

"The manger," Gretchen corrected and Blair shrugged, "Semantics, I'm sure," she overly politely threw the words back in the woman's face.

"I guess you're right," Gretchen laughed, "I do so much that 'manger' doesn't quite fit either," she said, placing a hand on Chuck's chest and he grinned, allowing it.

Blair pulled a loose curl behind her ear, giving herself a moment to take in a calming breath. She had to get out of there before she completely lost her patience.

"Chuck, back to what we were discussing in the limo—"

"Arthur will drive you to the place," he told her then looked into the auburn haired woman's eyes, "We have to be going, we have a late lunch scheduled," he said, then smirked her way, "Keep me posted."

She gritted her teeth and nodded, watching them walking away.

She had to find something on Chuck. The faster, the better, and _her_—well, she knew without a doubt it wouldn't be long before she really could properly introduce the woman to Blair Waldorf.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I take it she's not just an old acquaintance," Gretchen said, from across the table as she lifted a glass of water up to her lips.

"It's nothing," he said, dismissing her words.

"It has to be something. Your daughter seemed overly fond of her when—"

"Drop it," he silenced her impatiently, "I appreciate your cooperation and it'll be shown in your next paycheck, but don't make the mistake of overstepping," he advised then took a gulp of his scotch, "Whatever you may think, this is not your concern."

"Of course," Gretchen nodded, somewhat slighted, "Forgive me, it's not my place to pry."

He finished off his scotch then motioned to his waiter for a refill, "Let's get to why we're here," he said, then gave a grateful nod after the waiter refreshed his glass, "Cate's birthday."

"Right," Gretchen nodded, pulling out her tablet and lighting the screen, "As I told you before it's all on schedule. Everything is set to go off at the Legacy without a hitch."

"The last time you told me that I lost the Five Diamond," he said wryly and Gretchen went to interrupt, but he stopped her, "I know it was out of your hands," he said, knowing exactly who was to blame, and that reminder made it that more difficult to keep well-tempered. Blair was to blame for everything that had gone awry for him recently.

He took another sip of his scotch and flexed his jaw. Her scent was on him. He could still smell her perfume.

"Chuck?"

He looked up, snapped out of his useless thoughts, "You were saying?" he said, putting down his glass.

"I've just received confirmation that the piano you ordered will be ready by her birthday," Gretchen replied, lowering her tablet's stylus.

"It should be," Chuck said with a small semi-amused scoff, "For what I'm paying for it, it should be ready tomorrow," he said, then shook his head at the waiter when he asked if he wanted to order, "Would you like anything?" he asked and Gretchen slowly shook her head too. He guessed she sensed his unrest.

"Is there anything else I need to be aware of?" he prodded quickly. He had to get out of there, go home to shower and change before his next meeting. He was suffocating where he sat.

"There was an—um, a mix-up with some of the decorations, but I righted the error," she told him hesitantly and he tried his best to give her a grateful smile, but it failed, "Thank you for giving this the attention it deserves. Cate's birthday has to be perfect."

"It will be," she smiled back, but it was forced, "Her princess tea party will be the talk of the town."

He paused, hearing that expression, "I told you I want you to keep this out of the press as much as you can, which is why the guest list is small and exclusive."

"I—I know," she reassured him, though he could see the confusion in her eyes, but he did nothing about it, "I've kept this as quiet as I could," she insisted.

"Thank you again," he said then rose, and handed the waiter his Visa black, "Why don't you stay and sample the menu? Just because my lunch was a waste, doesn't mean yours should be too."

She shrugged then nodded, "Thank you, I think I will," she said, and he told the waiter to charge whatever she wanted to his account.

The man nodded politely and Chuck left them at the table, cursing a certain brunette and pulling at his tie as he went.

**XOXOXOXO **

Eleanor stood nervously fingering a new roll of cashmere that had just been delivered to her store, attempting to distract herself from the call she'd made earlier and the person she was waiting for, but it was no use. What do you tell a person you've actively avoided for the past four years?

She sighed and let the fabric go. Perhaps she should have thrown together a small soirée and invited her, she contemplated, everything was easier over a champagne glass, or an entire bottle of Dom.

She heard the door being opened and she turned. Her feelings were inconsequential. This was about Blair, she reminded herself so she gracefully strode over and plastered on a smile, "Lily!" she said, throwing a wistful note into her voice, "It's been too long," she said as she kissed both her cheeks.

Lily smiled back and nodded, "It has. It's been years."

"Yes," Eleanor agreed, not allowing her smile to falter, "But please, come this way, I've already put up the closed sign so we shouldn't be bothered," she said, ushering her in, and motioning towards the sitting room in the back, reserved for the VIP customers.

Once they were seated, silent awkwardness ensued.

Eleanor took a breath, relying on her manners and impeccable hosting skills, "Can I get you anything? A Perrier or something stronger—"

"No," Lily quickly refused, "Thank you, I—I have to say that I was surprised to hear from you, but glad," she said, smoothing her blonde hair back while Eleanor pulled her glasses off and rested them on her head, "Yes, well, I thought we had two major things to discuss."

Lily let out a relieved sigh, "So you see it too? Charles and Blair—"

"Of course, yes," Eleanor agreed with relief as well, finally allowing herself to relax and speak as easily as they had done in the past, "They're headed straight toward disaster yet again."

"And there's no talking them out of it," Lily added, "I've spoken to Charles, but I can barely get a word in."

"And I've attempted with Blair. She shot me down and practically sideswiped me on her way out."

Lily looked away, playing with her necklace, "Perhaps if your daughter wouldn't have left and moved her entire life without so much as a word to him, then things would be different," she said, and Eleanor could hear the reproach in her voice which made her own guard go up, "Well perhaps if you son wouldn't have been such a—" she stopped herself.

She couldn't tell her what she'd been a witness to, the devastation she'd watched her daughter go through. It would get back to him and Blair would never forgive her for it. Just thinking of it all made her want to allow Blair to do her worst, as far she was concerned he deserved it, but her daughter didn't, and she knew that she would get hurt in the process right along with him so she shifted in her seat and switched tactics.

"You know, I've met Catherine, how old is she exactly?" she asked, going on the offense.

"I—," Lily attempted then trailed off, "Look," she told her, "It's not for us to argue over a past that isn't our own, we have the present to be concerned with."

"And the future," Eleanor added on, satisfied that they'd reached neutral ground.

"But what can we feasibly do?" Lily asked, at a loss, and Eleanor shrugged. She'd been debating that very dilemma after the run-in with Blair and had finally come to conclusion that she needed Lily's assistance, beyond that she had nothing.

She looked away, going through all the possibilities short of forcibly putting Blair on a plane headed back to Paris, "Perhaps we could stage an intervention?" she suggested, "Dorota is always going on and on about her mindless reality shows, but maybe that could do the trick?"

"An intervention?" Lily laughed, and Eleanor smiled, "Have you come up with a better option?"

"I don't know, but I can assure you I've attempted it before, two and half times with Charles without success."

"Two and half?"

Lily shook her head, "You don't even want to know," she said dryly and Eleanor gave a wry shake of her head, "I see this exchange didn't turn out exactly how I thought it would," she said, getting to her feet.

"We both have stubborn children," Lily said, rising too.

"Well, nothing has to be decided right this moment. We can think about it and—stay in touch."

"I think that's…the right thing to do," Lily agreed, then looked around as if searching for something else to say, "Is that from your new line?"

Eleanor turned to where she was looking and smiled, nodding, then she turned back and paused. She was slightly thrown with the realization that out of all the women she knew, apart from Dorota, she had known Lily the longest, then suddenly, not at all after everything with Blair.

"Uh, yes," she replied, walking over to the displayed dress, "Would you like to try it on?"

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair was dropped off on Park Avenue, to a building much like her own on Fifth. She was shown up to the top floor and the elevator doors opened, again, a lot like her own, but that was where the similarities ended.

She walked into the penthouse and she could already tell that it was bigger than her own, maybe even twice as big and normally this amount of real estate would be ideal in the city, but it all felt so modern…and cold, then again that would suit Chuck Bass perfectly. It didn't however, make her job any easier, but she supposed with the right furniture and Cate running around…

She stilled those thoughts from wandering to places she couldn't allow them to. It was hard enough trying to suppress the residual anger she was carrying around after leaving Chuck, she didn't need thoughts about Cate imposing on her too. But that didn't stop them from forming anyway, Cate here growing up, birthdays, readying for cotillion.

"If you want, I can take you up," the doorman said, cutting into her thoughts, something she was grateful for. She was only hurting herself by dwelling on things she had no place to.

"There's three bedrooms for domestic employees on this main floor and four bedrooms on the second and five more including the master on the third," the doorman replied, having been instructed to give her a tour, "So would you like to check it out?"

"No," Blair told him, she just wanted to leave. Either way, it was useless. Chuck hadn't told her which bedroom would be Cate's or what he wanted to do in it or anything else that could help with coming up with a design.

"I think I've seen enough for today, thank you," she told him, "Just allow me to make a call then you can see me out," she said, and he nodded and gave her her space then she reached inside her purse for her cell phone.

"Ms. Blair, how defense indifference go?"

"Defensive indifference," Blair corrected her, "And it's in its early stages yet," she went on, "But that's not why I'm calling you."

"You have new plan?"

"No," she huffed, just wanting her to listen, "This isn't about a scheme, well not exactly," she said, looking up, "You can call it a new career endeavor."

"I not like sound of that."

"Hush," she said sharply, "And grab a pen," she said, then started giving off orders, "I want you to contact Molly Brentwood and get me an appointment for this Sunday."

"Ms. Eleanor's agent of real estate?"

"Yes," she pressed, "Less talking, more jotting," she commanded, "Tell her I'm in need of a new design studio. Tell her to line up the best storefronts, nothing beyond 40th and—"

"I know where no go zone is, Ms. Blair," Dorota interrupted, "But design studio? This move back to New York permanent?"

"No!" she insisted a little too loudly, making her look back and throw a reassuring smile at the doorman, "You know I wanted to expand _Blair's Boudoir_, this is just the next logical step."

"But here?"

"Yes," she said, then she rushed on, "Then one in California and in London, you know what my ten year goal is," she reminded her, "And regardless I'm going to need space. I'm designing a three level penthouse and the desk in my room isn't going to cut it."

"Really?" Dorota said excitedly, "You got new job?"

"Dorota, focus," she said, centering the maid, "You know Chuck is forcing me to work for him."

"I thought he make you work on hotels. Penthouse is for him?"

"Yes, he's the new job."

"Uh oh."

Blair breathed out a dry laugh, yeah, she thought, her sentiments exactly.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck stifled a yawn as he walked into Lily's penthouse that evening. It had been a long day, meeting after meeting and proposal after proposal and signatures and contracts. He was looking forward to a weekend of nothing but—

"Daddy!"

He laughed, catching Cate up in his arms and lifting her into a hug, "How were you today?" he asked, dropping a kiss on her head, "I trust you stuck to my orders?"

"Yeah," Cate said and shrugged, "But it was so boring," she complained and Chuck grinned, "Well a punishment shouldn't be entertaining," he remarked, although—he stopped that thought right in its track. Those memories were better left as memories. He must be more overly tired than he thought or in lack of a good…he stopped himself again.

"Charles," Lily smiled as she walked towards him with just a slight hint of hesitation, but he noticed it and it made him feel guilty for threatening to cut contact between her and Cate.

"Sweetheart," he said, lowering his daughter to the floor, "Go get your things so we can go."

"Okay," she replied then ran past Lily, leaving them alone standing in the foyer.

"I—"

"Let me," he interrupted her, "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did over the phone, forgive me."

"But you meant it," Lily said, though it wasn't a reproach.

He avoided her gaze, "I just don't want you encouraging her where Blair is concerned."

"Do you know she believes you hate Blair?"

"Don't I?" he mocked.

"I don't know, do you?"

His eyes hardened. There he was once again being taken down a path he'd much rather not go down, "Lily—"

"Fine," she raised a hand in surrender, "Blair is once again a taboo subject, message received."

"It's not taboo," he replied, "I have no problem discussing her, I just don't see the point."

"And that just says it all, doesn't it?" Lily said with regret, but she stopped him when he went to interject, "I heard you, Charles. I won't encourage her, alright?"

He let out a sounding breath and nodded, "Thank you."

"I'm ready!" Cate said running back to him, backpack on, teddy bear in arm. He eyed the stuffed animal again, wanting to toss it in the nearest trash bin, but he wouldn't do that to Cate. He knew she'd be inconsolable.

"Say your goodbyes," he told her and Cate turned, "Bye, Grandma!"

"Goodbye darling," Lily said, bending and pulling Cate close.

"We'll see you Sunday," Chuck said, placing a kiss on Lily's cheek after she'd straightened, "And for the record, what I told you I'd do, I'd never go through with it."

Lily smiled, touching his face, "See you on Sunday," she said, then he pulled back and turned around. He took Cate's hand and headed towards the elevator, then after, out of the building.

The ride home was unusually quiet, with Cate giving only the basic answers when prompted. She just kept hugging that old stuffed rag of a toy and looking out the limo window.

He looked away from her, trying to think of any way he could fix this, but he couldn't contemplate any of them.

He didn't want Cate missing anything as he had when he was young, and she already was. Maybe Lily was right. He finally let himself accept it. Cate did need a mother and that need would only grow as she did.

He had no desire to marry, never had in his entire life, except for—the one time he did, but he was in no rush to make the same mistake again. At least he'd never gotten around to the actual proposal, so he'd saved himself from that.

This time, he would have to look at it as a business transaction with the right candidate. He couldn't believe he was actually considering this, but he'd do it for Cate.

He already knew one possibility. Gretchen would jump at the chance and Cate liked her well enough, but he wouldn't be hasty. He'd take his time. He would put her and any other woman he considered through a careful interview process. He couldn't risk getting it wrong, not with his daughter.

He looked over at her again as the limo slowed to a stop. Yes, he would do it, but he still held out hope that Cate would snap out of it and let this fixation with Blair go.

The limo door swung open and Cate unbuckled herself out of her booster seat and hopped out with Arthur's assistance.

Chuck grabbed her backpack then stepped out of the limo too.

"Uncle Nate!" Cate said, her smile appearing for the first time since they'd left Lily's.

"There you are," Nate said laughing and throwing her up in the air after she ran to him.

Cate squealed then he caught her securely in his arms again.

"What brings you by?" Chuck said, following them into the Palace, then into the elevator.

"I can't just drop in to visit my favorite niece?" he asked, tickling Cate and making her giggle.

"No," Chuck said bluntly and Nate gave him a wry look, "Let's just go in and have a drink," Nate told him, lowering Cate to the floor after they'd entered the penthouse.

"Hi, Monkey," Cate smiled, ruffling the dog and kissing his fur when he excitedly ran up to her.

"Cate, go hop in the shower and take Monkey with you, but—"

"No taking Monkey a shower too," Cate nodded, finishing his sentence and Chuck grinned, "Go then and once you're done, I'm at your disposal. Whatever you want, we'll do."

"And Uncle Nate too?"

Nate smiled at her, "Will I end up in a hat drinking out of a teacup?"

"Maybe," Cate smirked and he laughed, "Fine, get to it," he said, and Cate ran out with Monkey beside her.

Chuck tossed Cate's bag onto the couch then looked at Nate, "So, are you going to tell me why you're really here?" he said, loosening his tie then walking over to the bar to pour the drinks.

"I'm here because I want to know what's going on with you," he said, accepting the drink and taking a small sip.

"I'm fine. Nothing out of the ordinary," Chuck shrugged, throwing back a gulp because he knew exactly where this conversation was headed, where many of his conversations had headed recently.

"You threatened to destroy her career."

"And there it is, cheers!" Chuck said, tilting the glass then draining it, "If you've come to discuss Blair then there's the door," he said, pointing to the entrance.

"Chuck, just talk to me," Nate said, putting his glass down, "Why are you doing it?"

"Because she started this—"

"And you're Cate's age so you can't let it go?" he said dryly and Chuck's eyes narrowed, "She made me lose the Five Diamond. You know how hard I worked for that?" he grated.

"And why did she do it?"

He took in a breath to reply then stopped. He wasn't exactly sure if he was honest with himself. He knew what he'd done to her in the past, but he didn't know why she'd suddenly come after him after all these years. Especially after what she'd done with Jack, she had no right to want any kind of retribution. He shrugged, "Hell if I know, she's Blair," he said, not wanting to go back and forth with the possibilities.

"And you're Chuck so that answers everything, right?"

"Back off Dr. Phil," he retorted.

"Come on, it's me, man, and you never told me why she left."

"Because it isn't any of your business, I told you that before," he said, his response terse, "Are we about done?"

Nate shook his head, giving up, "You're going to hurt each other like you used to and this time it'll be worse, because now there's Cate and you're going to hurt her too."

Chuck looked away, pouring himself another glass, "You know the way out."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair smiled politely that morning as she was shown by Rachel Duncan into the office of the editor-in-chief of Architectural Digest. Her nerves were on edge, but she knew she just had to get through this. If she could close this deal, then she'd be one step closer to expanding her design company.

"Blair Waldorf," Margaret said, extending a hand with a smile as she walked into the room, "I'm sorry for bringing you in on a Saturday, but I've had to put in overtime for the next issue."

"No, it's perfectly alright. I'm happy to be here," Blair replied, shaking her hand, then taking a seat parallel her desk.

"So, let's get right down to it," Margaret said, her dark shoulder length hair swishing as she walked over to her desk and sat down, "The feature will be a two page spread in October's issue. We want to get the Mayor's—"

"Uh," Blair spoke up, hoping she'd go for this, "There's been a slight change in plan."

"Oh?" Margaret replied and Blair held back a wince. The woman was about her mother's age and had the same criticizing inflection in her voice that Eleanor had down to perfection, "How slight?"

She clutched her bag in her lap, "Mayor Burrows has decided he doesn't want the exposure after all, but—," Blair said, when she saw Margaret attempt a reply, "I was hoping you'd consider featuring me and my new client instead."

Margaret Russell shook her head and threw her pen down on her desk. It landed with a small thud, but the sound reverberated throughout the whole room, "Ms. Waldorf, forgive me, but I think you've just wasted both our time," the woman replied, "Your design company is promising and so is your talent, but without the Mayor, it isn't high profile," she said, then continued, "Top 100 is the single most important issue of the whole year and without a buzz-worthy client, no one will give you or the pages a second glance."

Blair smiled back, unfazed, or appearing to be, "What if I told you my new client is New York billionaire, real estate mogul, Fortune 500, and hotelier, Charles Bass?"

Margaret took a moment before saying anything then finally did, "You landed Charles Bass?" she replied and Blair grinned. She could already see the wheels moving in the editor's head.

"Yes," she told her, though she hadn't spoken to Chuck since the day before, but she'd do this on her terms. Besides, when he'd threatened her, the feature was part of the deal, but the details were up to her, or rather she didn't care what he'd say.

"Can you get him to talk?" Margaret said, intrigued, not able to keep the eagerness out of her voice, "When we featured his hotel a couple of months ago, he had his manager speak for him. He couldn't be reached for a statement. He's been sort of a recluse or rather I should say, closed off in recent years. He attends many events and hosts even more, but anything personal, and he never has a comment."

"Oh, he'll have a comment," Blair assured the woman with a conspiring smile, "In fact, he'll have a few. He's moving and I'm designing his entire home from scratch."

Margaret smiled, "This could potentially be the cover," she said and Blair's stomach did an excited flop as she watched Margaret lean over and press a button on her phone, "Rachel," she told her assistant through the phone, "Get in here, we have a new contract to draw up."

**XOXOXOXO**

Her hands were all over him, pulling at his tie, unbuckling his belt. He kissed her neck, her shoulder and groaned, gripping her thighs.

He pulled her tighter, her scent engulfed him, and somehow his shirt was off along with her dress. He looked down through slightly unfocused eyes. Her head was bent as she trailed hot, open mouth kisses down his chest and he cursed as her nails scored down his arm.

He was barely hanging on and he knew he could no longer hold back. He had to have her, now. He threaded his fingers through her dark silky curls, making her stop and look at him.

Her face slowly came into view and he completely ceased. His whole body went rigid along with the hardest part of him.

"Chuck?"

He swore as he gripped her upper arms. What was he doing? He asked himself, and yet it was the only thing he could do. The only thing that felt right.

"Chuck," she whimpered and his grip tightened, looking deep into the depths of her brown eyes. He cursed again, cursing her, cursing her name, "Blair," before crushing her lips to his.

"Daddy!"

He gasped into a sitting position, having the wind knocked out of him and being forcefully yanked out of the dream.

"Daddy!" Cate yelled, excitedly jumping on the bed right before bouncing right into his lap. Chuck groaned and bent almost into a fetal position. The wind was knocked out of him for the second time, but this time in the worst way.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Cate asked, tilting her head, sitting beside him, "Are you sick? You never ever sleep this late."

"I'm fine," he muffled against his blankets, holding himself, hoping he still had the option of procreating.

"Cate," Chuck said, through the slits of his eyes, "Why don't you call down to the kitchen and order us breakfast?"

"I already did, silly," Cate said, hopping off the bed, "Come on, your ice cream is melting."

Chuck frowned and lifted his head, "Ice cream?"

Cate grinned, "See ya!" she said, and ran out the room.

He held in an oath and finally managed to sit up. That dream, he rubbed his eyes. What the hell was wrong with him?

His cell phone rang before he could ponder it any further and he leaned over, picking it up off his nightstand, "Bass," he said gruffly into his phone.

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"What do you have for me, Hues?" he asked his PI, knowing he had something if he was bothering him on a Saturday morning.

"You told me to keep tabs on—"

"Has Jack made any sudden moves?" he asked, suddenly wide awake and free from grogginess.

"No," his PI replied, "Jack is still in Australia, that's not why I called."

"Then out with it," Chuck said, not in the mood to be kept in suspense.

"I thought you'd like to know that the man Ms. Waldorf left behind in Paris, Andrew Parker, will be landing in JFK in a couple of hours."

He rose from the bed, his eyes hard and penetrating, "His every move, her every move, don't miss a thing."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair walked out of the elevator at the van der Woodsen penthouse, invigorated after she'd closed the deal for the feature. She couldn't wait to tell Serena the news. She hurried forward and turned, walking into the living room, when a voice stopped her.

"Blair," Lily said with a delighted smile and Blair's steps faltered.

"Lily," she said as she was pulled into a hug. She didn't know what to expect, but somehow this welcoming wasn't it.

"Look at you," Lily said, pulling back and taking Blair's face in her hands. The gesture made inexplicable tears suddenly form.

Lily's smile faded as she scrutinized her face, "Something's changed. You've changed."

Blair took in a trembling breath and pulled away, looking everywhere, but at her, "I—it's been over four years," Blair said with a shrug, attempting a casual lack of concern, "I'd be more shocked if you thought I hadn't."

"What are you doing here? You wouldn't answer my calls yesterday."

Blair looked past Lily to Serena who was putting on a bracelet as she joined them in the living room.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk," Lily said, grabbing her bag off the couch, "I have a spa appointment, but—," Lily halted, "Blair, would you join us for Sunday brunch tomorrow?" she asked, "It'll give us time to catch up."

"Uh, I—," she wasn't sure what to say because she was almost certain Cate and Chuck would be there, but she had joined Serena for Sunday brunch many times in the past and she wasn't going to let him stop her from accepting now, "I'd love to."

"Wonderful," Lily said, then gave them one last smile before turning around and heading for the elevator.

Blair watched her leave, then turned to Serena, clasping her hand and pulling her onto the couch, "I should have answered your calls, but I just needed a few moments in front of the drawing board."

Serena shook her head, "You've come up with something else, haven't you? Because yesterday, before you unceremoniously hung up on me, you were a mess."

"I resent that," Blair told her, "I was just having an episode—"

"Because everyone has those," Serena cut in wryly.

Blair lifted a brow and ignored her, "To answer your question, I have come up with something else, or rather I've accepted my current situation," she said, then elaborated further, "I've agreed to Chuck's terms."

"What?" Serena said and Blair nodded back, "It's not like I have any other option, do I?"

"I—well, this isn't going to end well," Serena told her and Blair agreed, "No, it isn't, at least not for him."

"Blair, don't do this," Serena pleaded, "Sooner or later something's going to have to give and I don't want it to be you."

"It won't be," she assured her, "But that's not why I came here, I wanted to tell you about my Architectural Digest feature."

Serena's lips parted then she smiled, "What Architectural Digest feature?"

"I've just closed a deal to appear in October's issue, the top 100 issue, do you know what that means?" Blair said, gripping Serena's arm.

Serena's smile widened, "Oh my gosh, Blair! Congratulations," she laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"They even said my designs could end up on the cover," she said, pulling back, "In a twisted turn of events, I owe part of it Chuck."

Serena frowned, confused, "How so?"

"Well, it's my design of his new home that will be splattered across the glossy pages of the magazine."

Serena grimaced, looking back at her, "Does he know?"

"Of course he does," Blair said in a fake chiding tone, "He may not know all the details, but he knows enough."

"Blair—"

"I have to go now," she said, rising off the couch, "I just came to let you in on the good news. I'm on my way to Chuck's."

"You sound way too chipper," Serena said worriedly, rising off the couch too, "Why do you sound so chipper?"

Blair shrugged, "He wanted me working for him so badly? Well now he's got me, so he's going to have to deal with it," she smiled, her dimples appearing, while Serena looked anxiously back.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Is this how you want me?"

"Yes," Cate smiled, adjusting her easel.

Chuck sat up straighter on the couch, adopting a stern and unyielding look.

Cate grinned, "No, not like that," she said as she dipped her brush in the paint then applied it to the canvas.

"No?" he inquired with amusement, "Then how's this?" he asked, throwing her a cross-eyed look that had her giggling openly, "No, Daddy!" Cate protested, not able to muffle her laughs.

"Oh, my mistake," he smirked, but he'd do it again and again if he could get that same response.

"Now don't move," she firmly ordered, "You're worser than Monkey."

"Worse," Chuck told her, and his correction was echoed behind him, which made him turn to find what he hadn't been expecting. Blair was standing a few feet away, surveying the scene.

He rose, an angry retort already forming on his lips, but before he could say a word, Cate was running past him.

"Blair!" she cried, launching herself into her arms.

Blair lifted Cate up and cradled her close, dropping a staining kiss on her cheek.

Chuck stood watching, rooted to the spot. The sight was as unwelcomed as the bitter taste in his mouth or the inexorable tightness in his chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, finally pushing himself forward, but he didn't check his tone and Cate looked sadly up at him when Blair lowered her to the floor.

"She came to play," Cate said with a pout, "Right, Blair? You promised."

"I—," Blair hesitated as he shot her a piercing glare, "How's Bear-Bear?" she asked, and he knew she was attempting to stray the subject.

"He's on my bed taking a nap," Cate told her enthusiastically, "I took really good care of him."

"I knew you would," Blair smiled, reaching out a hand to rub the lipstick off Cate's cheek, "Which is why I want you to keep him."

Chuck went to tell her just what she could do with that moth ball when Cate started jumping up and down excitedly, "Thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

Chuck's lips straightened into a hard, uncompromising line. He'd had enough of this, "Cate, go to your room."

"But, Daddy—," Cate said, her smile replaced with a sad frown, "Just for a few minutes," he told her, softening his approach.

"Okay," she grumbled, "Don't leave without saying goodbye," she told Blair who nodded back, then she reluctantly walked away.

Once he was sure Cate was safely in her room, he grabbed Blair's arm, pulling her further into the living room, "What the hell do you think you're getting at, showing up here unannounced?"

Blair smiled tightly, "You did hire me, did you not?" she asked, pulling her arm away and his hand actually felt colder without her emanating heat, "At least I think there was a job offer hidden behind your unsavory threats and ultimatums."

"Yes," he said through his teeth, "But I say when and where and how."

"You never had a problem with me dictating the finer points in the past," she countered, "How, when and where, couldn't be decided fast enough," she reminded him and he stilled, eyes zeroing in on the mocking curve of her smile. She was trying to turn the tables on him, he realized, but it wasn't going to work.

"And sometimes in the haste it wasn't decided at all," he agreed, turning into her, forcing her to make an uneven retreat.

"Careful," he said, steadying her, "You should watch where you're going. You don't know where you might end up."

Her eyes narrowed, pulling out of his hold for the second time, "I know exactly where I'll end up, back in Paris with a booming business," she told him, reaching inside her bag for her phone, "Now shut up and tell me what you want for your penthouse," she said, with an app open, ready to take notes.

"I see I've ruffled your feathers," he remarked and she dropped her hands to her side, "Do you want me to get to work, or not?" she said and the sound of her impatience was like drinking an aged scotch.

"I told you to start on Cate's room," he told her, sitting back down on the couch in a leisurely pose.

"Yes," she hissed, "But you said nothing else. Which of the twelve bedrooms in that palatial icebox will be Cate's?"

"Palatial icebox?" he said and she shrugged, "It was cold and…unfeeling."

"Because walls and floors can produce sentiment," he said dryly and she rolled her eyes, "Just tell me where to start making measurements."

"There are four bedrooms besides the master on the third floor, pick one," he told her and she sighed, "Fine, what about the décor?"

"Isn't that what you're for?"

She cocked her head to the side, "I still need to know which general direction to go in."

He shrugged, "Whatever you think works."

She shook her head, "But the room isn't for me, it's for _her_," she said, "Clearly, I'm speaking to the wrong person. Would you excuse me? I need to talk to Cate."

That got him off the couch, "That's not going to happen."

"Do you want her to hate it? Because I'm sure you enjoyed the stark rooms your father provided before you knew better."

He gave her a cold stare, hating to be reminded of his childhood, "You have five minutes and don't let her know what you're doing. I told you it's part of her birthday present."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair tossed her hair over her shoulder, trying to gather her scattered thoughts as she stood in front of Cate's closed bedroom door.

She just needed to get what she came for and leave. Stooping to his level would clearly backfire and she had no desire to end up flat on her ba—

She hastily pushed Cate's door open before that image could settle.

When she entered the room Cate sat up in her bed, "You didn't leave without saying goodbye," she smiled.

Blair smiled back as she joined her on the bed, "I told you I wouldn't," she said, then she was pounced on by Monkey who'd been sitting beside Cate.

"Hello to you too," Blair laughed, rubbing the dog's coat.

Cate giggled then ordered Monkey to sit and he obediently did.

"So did you come just to see me?" Cate asked, brows raised with hope.

Blair grinned, "Of course I did," she said, smoothing down Cate's purple and blue flowered dress, "I thought we could have a girl to girl talk, get to know each other better."

"Okay," Cate nodded, squeezing Bear-Bear eagerly.

"I told you the last time I was here that I loved your room," she said looking around, "Do you like purple like your father?" she asked noticing the lilac walls again.

"Yeah," Cate nodded, "But I love pink too a whole lot," she told her, "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Blair replied, then she noticed a pillow a hand stretch away. She reached for it and ran her fingers over the stitching. It said _Once Upon a Time_ in French.

"_Il était une fois_," Cate read and Blair looked up surprised, "_Sais-tu parler français, Cate_?" she asked.

Cate grinned, nodding, "_Oui, j'ai eu un tuteur qui m'a enseigné la langue pendant longtemps_."

Cate knew French. She didn't know why that surprised her, but it did. Apparently she'd had a tutor for quite some time and Blair believed it, her accent was practically perfect.

She hated to concede anything to Chuck, but remembering what she'd walked into in the living room moments before, and the French lessons, he was actually doing a good job with her, a fact that made her hate him even more.

She'd lost more than she should have, more than she could bear, and to constantly be confronted with all that he had, all that he could have been, all that he now had with Cate, it was like being trapped in a horrible nightmare and waking up only to find that reality was so much worse.

"Blair?"

Blair swept in a breath, blinking purposefully a few times and pursing her lips to steady her trembling chin, "So you know French?" she forced out.

"Yeah," Cate replied, "And I want to go to France sometime soon. Is the Eiffel Tower really that ginormous?"

Blair laughed, "Yes," she said, glad that she could laugh, "It really is that ginormous."

She looked around again, gripping her emotions and giving her surroundings one last cursory look, French and pink and pillows and drapes…she could already picture Cate's new room.

"So what else do you want to know?" Cate asked and Blair refocused her gaze, smiling, yet knowing what she needed now was distance, if she could actually make herself move.

"How about, can I have a hug?" she asked, the words spilling from her lips before she could stop them.

Cate's whole face brightened as she sat up then threw her arms around Blair's neck.

Blair held her close, stroking her golden braids and resting her cheek against Cate's. Right then everything else was hardly important and for a few moments absolutely nothing hurt and that made her more afraid than anything else since—

"Cate," she said, clearing her throat and depositing her back where she'd been sitting on the bed, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

Cate's small chest started to heave as she looked back with distressed confusion, "But why? You just got here," she said as her bottom lip quivered.

Blair swallowed hard, feeling awful for the tears that were welling in Cate's eyes, "Hey, shhh," she told her, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Cate's forehead, "I have a lot of work to do today, but I'll let you in on a little secret, okay?"

Cate sniffled and wiped her tears and nodded.

"We'll see each other tomorrow for Sunday brunch at Lily's. We'll have a whole meal together, how does that sound?"

"You double promise?" Cate said sadly, "I Tiffany promise," Blair replied with a sad grin.

Cate frowned, "What does that mean?"

"Well, when I was young," she explained, "My mom used to break a lot of promises, so after a while, I made her start paying for them. Every time she broke a promise, she'd have to take me to Tiffany's to pick out something new," she said, looking down, "That's how I got this," she said, raising her wrist and showing off her diamond bracelet, "My mom missed my 13th birthday."

"That's sad," Cate pouted, "But the bracelet didn't make you feel so good anyway, huh?"

"No, it didn't," Blair told her, "Which is why I know I don't want you to feel that same way and why I won't break my promise."

"You won't miss my birthday, will you?"

"I—"

A knock sounded on the door and Blair lifted herself off the bed, "I really have to go now, but remember what I said, okay?"

"Okay," Cate nodded then Blair turned around and reluctantly left the room, walking right past Chuck without giving him a second glance.

"In a rush to meet Andrew Parker? I hear his plane will be landing any minute."

Blair faced him, not even surprised that he knew that much, "Always the stalker," she mocked, adjusting the strap of her bag.

"Well it pays to be observant," he told her in a curt retort.

"Well you can observe me walking out," she told him cuttingly, "It should feel eerily familiar," she mocked then she turned back around and walked past the foyer, heading straight for the front door.

**XOXOXOXO **

"I told you I'd meet you at the airport, I don't know why you ordered a car," Blair said, pulling back from a hug then looking up into Drew's bright blue eyes.

He smiled, then looked around her living room, "So this is what you left behind?"

"Yes, among other things," she said and that made him look back.

"From that tone I see nothing's changed _among other things_ since yesterday."

"I meant Nate and Serena—"

"Sure you did," Drew said and Blair rolled her eyes, "Not you too."

"Why don't we sit down and catch up?" he asked, "I'd like to know who else I'm categorized with and why."

"Aren't you jetlagged?" she tried to stall and he grinned, crinkling his dark brows in amusement, "Not a bit," he replied.

"Then can I offer you anything? A drink?"

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"Drew—"

"Blair?" he told her, leaning his tall frame against the back of her couch and crossing his arms, "I flew thousands of miles beside a colicky baby and across to my left, a man with the flu—and that was in first class," he told her, "I nearly paid for a downgrade," he said wryly, "The least you can do is indulge me. Why am I here?"

"Because you're far too kind," she smiled, joining him against the couch and leaning her head on his shoulder, "I thought by now I'd cured you of such a malady," she teased and he laughed, wrapping his arm around her.

The elevator suddenly dinged, drawing their attention, and out walked Eleanor Waldorf.

"Andrew," Eleanor smiled, "What an unexpected surprise."

"Well it was a spur of the moment decision," he said, straightening and kissing Eleanor's cheek.

"Well it was a good one—and timely," she added, looking at Blair, "Maybe you can get through to her."

Blair looked up then away, "Drew, can you give us a moment? My bedroom is up the stairs, third door on the right."

Drew looked between them then nodded, "We'll all have dinner tonight," he suggested and Eleanor agreed, "That would be wonderful," she said then he excused himself, loosening his tie and walking up the stairs.

They both watched him retreat then they turned their gazes on each other, "Blair—," Eleanor attempted, but Blair didn't let her, "I'm sorry," she said, and Eleanor brows lifted slightly, not expecting that as an introduction.

"I shouldn't have said what I did yesterday," Blair went on, "It wasn't fair of me."

Eleanor smiled, "Well, you were never really good at being fair."

"Or at being good," she remarked with a grin, but she let it die on her lips, "And I was neither with you when we argued, so I apologize."

"Apology accepted," Eleanor replied, regret laced in her voice, "But it must be noted, that though the truths were harsh, they were true nonetheless."

"Mom—"

"They were," Eleanor said, cutting her off with a wave of her hand, "So now I apologize, though past due and feeble."

"You've already apologized, many times before," Blair shrugged, "I just couldn't take it yesterday and I aimed with the worst in my arsenal and fired."

Eleanor looked into Blair's eyes and she was forced to hold the gaze, "What couldn't you take? What's going on?"

Blair broke their gaze and just told her an edited version, needing to get it over with because she knew her mother would be relentless otherwise, "Chuck offered me a job designing his new penthouse and I've accepted."

"What?" Eleanor said, gripping Blair's wrist, "After everything that's happened, how could you possibly even entertain the possibility of—"

"Mother," Blair interjected, pulling away, not up to getting into yet another argument, "I'm an adult, I make my own decisions and I've made one now," she told her, "Accept it or not, but nothing more will be said on the subject. Do you understand?"

"I guess it wouldn't matter if I didn't, would it?" Eleanor said, then nodded.

Blair looked back, wanting to say something more, but knew there was nothing left to, so she walked past her mother then up the stairs to get to Drew.

She found him at her desk when she walked into her room, but she stopped mid-step when she noticed what he had in his hands. It was the drawing Cate had made for her of them holding hands.

"Care to elaborate?" he asked, pointing to the bottom of the paper where Cate had written her first and last name in the uncoordinated way children do.

She expelled a breath then sat on her bed. She took a moment, searching for a place to start then told him everything, but unlike with her mother, she edited nothing. She couldn't, not with Drew. He'd been there through the worst. Where she allowed no one else, she allowed him because no one else had understood her to the extent that he had.

After it was all out, he seemed to take a moment to contemplate everything he'd just been told, then he slowly put Cate's drawing down, "What do you need me to do?"

Blair smiled, getting up and walking over to him, "I don't need you to do anything. I'm already handling it just fine."

"You can't work for him," he argued, "He's doing all this to hurt you and you're just going to let him?"

"No," Blair denied, "I'm not, I told you. I'm only going to work for him long enough to get something on him, and if I get a career boost out of it along the way, all the better."

"Blair, if you try to get anything on him, he's just going to come right after you again and this time, there'll be no ultimatums, he won't think twice before ruining your company."

"He won't come after me," she assured him, "Not again, not if whatever I get is significant enough, and it has to be."

He got up from the desk and came around to stand next to her, "Have you stopped to think that there's nothing to get? What if you can't find anything?"

"He's Chuck Bass, trust me, there's something. There always is."

Drew reached out a hand and took hers, "You've been here about, give or take a week and already things have gotten out of hand. Why have you not just told him?"

Blair pulled her hand away, walking to the other side of the room, needing distance, "You want the truth?"

He frowned, "Of course, we've never had to lie to each other before, outright, by omission, or otherwise. Why should we start now?"

She looked down, folding her arms around herself, "He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve to know about that life that he wanted nothing to do with," she said, the resentment, clogging her throat and restricting her breath.

"But Blair, he didn't exactly know—"

Blair shook her head, "I don't want to argue about this, not again, not today, and not now," she said and he nodded, acceding, "Fine, I should go then. I need to check into The Plaza and shower and change."

"Why are you staying at a hotel?" she asked with confusion, finally relaxing now that he'd stopped pressuring her to talk about things she didn't want to, or couldn't.

"Did you forget? I sold my place here a year ago."

"Oh, right," she said, remembering, "You said you wanted to find something closer to your banks."

"And now that I'm here, I have the opportunity to," he told her.

"Well then, I have the perfect solution for you," she said, smiling at how great his timing was.

"I'm not sure I like that look," he grinned.

She laughed, "You always think the worst—," she said, then thought about it, "Then again, the worst is nearly always true," she teased and he laughed, then she sobered, "No, I just thought, you'd stay here with me and I just so happen to have an appointment tomorrow afternoon with a realtor. I can give her a call now and along with mine, she could show us some properties for you."

"Why do you have an appointment with a realtor?" he said, and she sighed, knowing it would open up a whole new discussion, "Don't ask, I'll fill you in later."

**XOXOXOXO**

"You were supposed to call me the minute you got home from speaking with Chuck on Friday," Serena said, holding her phone up to her ear while walking around her closet and looking for something to wear for Sunday brunch in an hour, "Instead, you left me alone all weekend with no answers."

"Did anything change between Chuck and Blair while I was gone?" Nate asked and Serena frowned, "No."

"Well there's your answer," he said and Serena pulled a shirt off her hanger, breaking it, "Very funny," she said and she heard Nate sigh over the phone, "I don't know what to tell you. Nothing we say is going to make a difference with them."

Serena shrugged, "I know," she replied, "Blair was here yesterday. She's decided to go along with Chuck. She's up to something and—we all know how that's going to end."

"There'll only be cockroaches left," Nate said dryly, "I wonder what'll be the body count this time?"

"As long as Cate isn't included, they can kill each other."

"You don't mean that," Nate said and Serena looked down, "No, I don't, but it would be so much easier if I did. If they don't care, why should we?"

"But they do, and that's the problem. They do care and won't admit it. Why do they do that?"

"I—," Serena hesitated, "I don't know," she said as she reached for a skirt.

"Well, we'll let that be an unsolved mystery," he told her, "Along with how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop and who shot Tupac," he said wryly and she laughed, "So how are you holding up?" he went on, "You're days away from your graduation."

"I—I'm fine," she said, tilting her head and holding her phone up with her shoulder as she inspected the skirt.

"You sure?" he asked, "You're not even a little bit nervous?"

"No," she replied lightly, maybe too lightly, "Why would I be nervous?" she said as she went to step into her skirt.

"Was that a zipper?" he asked and she grinned, "I'm getting dressed and I'm hanging up now. Meet me for dinner tonight if you want to discuss this any further."

"The zipper or—?"

"Goodbye Nate!" she called out, ending the call with a laugh.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Daddy, do you like this dress or the nother one?"

Chuck gave a small laugh as he turned away from his mirror where he'd been adjusting his bowtie, "Well, I bought them both so either would be a good choice," he said, turning to look at Cate who was on his bed in her undershirt and tights.

"_Daddy_," Cate complained and he grinned, "What's the fuss? It's brunch, we go every Sunday."

"Just tell me," she said to him, her little face scrunching up, holding out both dresses.

"I thought I had years until it came to this," he muttered, surveying both dresses critically to satisfy her, "I like the red one," he told her and she frowned, "But the blue is the beautifulest."

"If you'd already made your decision, why did you ask?"

She shrugged, "You was supposta say you like the blue the mostest."

He sighed, shaking his head, he definitely thought he'd had years before this sort of argument, "Fine, my mistake, the blue is clearly the best."

Cate smiled up at him, appeased, "Thank you!" she said, tossing the red dress and running out with the blue.

"Get a move on," he called out after her, "We're going to be late!" he said, then reached for his cell phone on his dresser when it started to ring, "Bass," he answered, not bothering to check who was calling.

"I have an update," his PI came right out and said, finally grasping that Chuck wouldn't want to be kept waiting.

He stopped reaching for his Rolex and gripped the phone tighter, "What is it?" he asked, the nerve in his jaw already ticking.

"As I told you Andrew Parker was arriving yesterday, and he did. He's staying with Ms. Waldorf at her penthouse."

He gritted his teeth so hard the tick became painful, "Is that it?" he forcefully replied.

"No," Hues told him, "They have an appointment together this afternoon with a realtor."

"What?" he bit out, more sharply than he'd intended.

"I don't have all the details yet, but I know they scheduled an appointment."

A realtor? His thoughts skidded around. They were buying property together?

He flew through all the possibilities, but he could only focus on one. They were buying a place, possibly to live in…together.

His stomach curdled, "Get me the realtor and find out where they'll be, _now_."

**XOXOXOXO**

"I told you, you didn't need to drag me along. I could have busied myself elsewhere. I have to check in with the banks anyway."

"And I told you, I wanted you with me," Blair said to Drew as they stood in the elevator, heading right up to the van der Woodsen penthouse.

"I wasn't even invited," he told her and she shrugged, "So? Like that's a deterrent."

"Maybe not for you," he said, "But it is for me."

"Hush and smile," she said as she took his hand, pulling him out of the elevator, "Lily is a gracious host," she said assuredly as they walked into the dining area.

Everything would be fine, she thought with certainty, but that was clearly a lie she was feeding herself because they both ended up halting their steps and stopping abruptly.

The confidence she'd been sporting like an armor fell away when everyone noticed their presence and silenced. There were no clattering plates, or forks, or dishes, or anything.

Rufus, Lily, Serena, Dan, Cate and Chuck, all quieted, most in awkward confusion, but not Chuck.

His gaze grilled and burned, giving her a look that could have melted pure steel.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello lovely readers! I know it's been a while, but I hope this extra long chapter (nearly 30 pages!) makes up for it. Lots of things are coming up ahead and it'll be extra fun because of all the Chuck and Blair interaction that there's bound to be now that she's working for him. Looking forward to it? And the jealousy on both parts and what will happen because of it? And of course great moments with Cate? Let me know, and let me know what you thought about this chapter in a review! (I've already started the outline for the next chapter, so reviews will hurry me along ;)

P.S. I posted a pic of Chuck and Cate when Cate was painting a portrait of Chuck in the living room just before Blair walked in and there's a pic of Andrew Parker. Check out my photobucket page to see them both.

XoXo Chrys


	10. Sold

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Chuck and Blair were arguing in his limo. Chuck told Blair that he and Cate would be moving to a penthouse in a building he'd just purchased. He told her to design the whole apartment, but to start with Cate's bedroom because he wanted it done as part of Cate's birthday present. The limo stopped and Chuck got out to go to lunch with Gretchen, the manager at his hotel, the Legacy. Blair looked on less than pleased then she was taken to the new penthouse. Chuck and Gretchen had lunch and they discussed Cate's birthday party. Gretchen pointed out that Blair wasn't just some acquaintance and Chuck made her drop the subject because it wasn't any of her business. Chuck cut the lunch short and left because he was still feeling the aftereffects of being with Blair. Lily and Eleanor talked for the first time in four years. It was awkward at first, but then they got to discussing Chuck and Blair and it was easy. They both couldn't come up with a solution to help Chuck and Blair, but they came to an understanding. Blair was dropped off at Chuck's new penthouse and she hated it. She felt it was too modern and too cold. While she was there, she called Dorota so she could make an appointment for her for Sunday afternoon with her mother's real estate agent. She wanted to find a New York base for her design company. Chuck picked Cate up that evening at Lily's and Chuck apologized to Lily for saying he'd cut the amount of time Cate spends with her if she continued to encourage her where Blair was concerned. Lily accepted the apology but not before trying to figure out where his feelings stand in regard to Blair, but Chuck brushed her off. When Cate and Chuck got home to the Palace penthouse, Nate was waiting for them. Cate went to take a shower and Nate tried to talk to Chuck about Blair, saying everyone would end up hurt if he continued doing what he was doing to Blair, especially Cate. Chuck didn't want to hear it and he made Nate leave. The next day, Blair went to her Architectural Digest appointment and met the editor-in-chief, Margaret Russell. She told her she wasn't designing the mayor's penthouse anymore, but that she'd landed Chuck Bass and that she could get Chuck to say a few lines for the magazine. Margaret readily accepted and a new contract was drawn. Saturday morning Chuck was awoken from a steamy Blair dream by Cate then he received a call from Hues (his PI). His PI told him that Andrew Parker, the man Blair left in Paris was on his way to New York and Chuck told him to keep tabs on Blair and Andrew both. Blair went to Serena's to tell her the good news about the Architectural Digest feature and ran into Lily who hugged her and told her she'd changed somehow in four years. Blair brushed her off and Lily invited her to Sunday brunch. Blair accepted then she was left alone with Serena. She told Serena about the feature and Serena was thrilled for her then Blair told her that she'd accepted to work for Chuck. Serena tried to talk her out of it, but she didn't listen then Blair left to head over to Chuck's. Chuck was playing with Cate in the living room at the Palace penthouse when Blair arrived. He was angry when she arrived unannounced and sent Cate to her room. Blair mentioned to Chuck that the new penthouse was cold and unfeeling, but he ignored her. She then asked him for ideas for Cate's new room, but he said to do whatever she wanted. Blair refused and asked to speak to Cate. Chuck refused at once, but gave in and asked her not to mention the new room since it would be part of her birthday present. Blair agreed and went to talk to Cate. Cate was thrilled to talk to Blair and after a few questions (and learning that Cate speaks French) she settled on a concept of pink and French and drapes and pillows. She then left Cate who grew very sad, but Blair Tiffany promised her that they would have a meal together the next day at Sunday brunch at Lily's. Back at home, Blair greeted Drew who came all the way from Paris to be with her. Eleanor also came home and Blair apologized to her for the way she had reacted before and throwing in her face the less than great mother she was to her growing up. Eleanor accepted the apology but said it was all true. She told her mother she was going to work for Chuck, but shut her down when she went to argue. Eleanor had no choice but to accept it then Blair went upstairs to Drew. Once there, he asked her what was wrong and she told Drew everything that had happened up until then with Chuck. He advised her to tell Chuck what happened four years ago with her but she refused. Drew mentioned that he was staying at a hotel since he sold his New York place and wanted to buy a new one. Blair invited him to stay with her and told him he could tag along in her real estate hunt the next day and that she would ask the realtor to get some listings for him along with hers. On Sunday, Serena talked to Nate for the first time that weekend and they agreed to go to dinner together. Chuck got news of Blair and Drew's real estate appointment and that Drew was staying with her and got angry, thinking Blair and Drew could be looking up places for they could live in together. He told his PI to get him the realtor and to find out where they would be. The chapter ended with Blair and Drew arriving at the brunch together and the whole room quieting._

**Chapter 10 **

Blair was stuck, rendered immobile and pulled into Chuck's hostile gaze. Her skin prickled and breath caught, making her chest cease in a curious sort of way.

"Blair?" she heard Drew, but she couldn't be strayed.

"Blair?"

"You didn't break your promise!"

Only that small, animated voice was enough to make her break away and come to, "I—I promised you I wouldn't," Blair smiled hesitantly, finally finding her voice just as Cate ran up and pulled her into a hug.

After that tight warm embrace, the little girl pulled back and frowned, looking up, "Who are you?"

"Drew!" Serena said, rising, and Blair threw her a grateful smile as she approached the table towards Lily.

"It's been a while," Serena said, hugging him quickly and he smiled, "It has been."

"I think introductions are in order, for most of us anyway," said Chuck dryly, lifting himself up off his chair.

Blair took in an uneven breath, wanting to ignore Chuck, but couldn't, "Uh, everyone, this is Andrew Parker my incredibly good friend from Paris," she said, then she turned to the man in question, "And Drew, this is Lily, Serena's mother, Rufus, her husband, and that's Chuck and here's Cate," she quickly waved then placed her hands on Cate's shoulders.

"Hey, I'm here too," Dan said with annoyance, joining everyone on their feet.

Blair made a face, "Of course you are. Forgive me for merely making the pertinent introductions."

Dan shook his head, "I see you haven't changed a bit."

"And unfortunately neither have you. Are you really still wearing that shirt?"

Dan looked down at his flannel button down and pursed his lips.

"Okay!" Lily said loudly, "Why don't we all sit back down?"

"Lily's right," Rufus chimed in and Blair turned, "I apologize, Lily, for not calling in advance regarding Drew—"

"Nonsense," Lily said, taking her seat again, "The more, the merrier, let's eat," she said cheerfully, but she knew the tone was manufactured for the sake of civility as she looked at Chuck whose dark expression hadn't changed.

"Cate, come, you've barely touched your plate," Chuck ordered his daughter, but Cate ignored him and looked up, "Will you sit next to me? Please?"

Blair parted her lips to issue a denial that she hoped sounded convincingly disappointed, but Serena beat her to it, "She'd love to and Drew can sit next to me so we can catch up."

"Again, I'm right here," Dan muttered, having to move his plates a spot over to relinquish his seat next to Serena.

"No, that won't be—" she started, but Cate was already celebrating, pulling her around the table…toward Chuck.

Chuck slid the chair back with a mocking smile and she shot him a scornful look as she took her seat, now planted and wedged conveniently between the younger and elder Bass.

Well this was going to be fun, she thought, shooting Serena an angry look.

"So, Andrew," said Lily, trying to cut through the tense atmosphere, "How long have you known Blair?"

"It's been years," Drew replied, while settling into his seat, "We met shortly after her move to Paris, right?" he asked and Blair quickly nodded before taking a nervous sip of orange juice.

"Ah," Lily said, and Blair could tell she was avoiding Chuck's gaze just as she herself was doing. He was far too close in proximity and this whole situation was all too much too. Maybe she should have come alone or not come at all. She knew Drew would never reveal a word, but she was afraid Chuck would read him too closely and get suspicious.

"And where did you two meet?"

"Bank!" Blair nearly choked out, putting her glass down, "Drew is a banker. We met at one of his banks in Paris."

Drew looked at her without missing a beat, "Yes, we met when I walked up to the counter as she was being assisted."

"Except I wasn't—" Blair cut in, fabricating the lie easily.

"So she claimed, _loudly_," Drew added and Lily and Serena laughed.

"That does sound like her," Dan agreed, making Blair's eyes narrow, "And that faint criticizing undertone? Classic Humphrey."

Dan stabbed at his plate, gearing up to reply, but Cate intercepted, shifting her attention.

"So what do you wanna eat?"

Blair turned to her right, looking down at the little girl who was glancing expectantly up at her.

"Yes, Blair," Lily agreed, "There's a lot here you can choose from."

"I—"

"If I recall," Chuck interrupted, finally forcing her to acknowledge his inescapable presence, "She'll take an assortment of fruit with just a dollop of whipped cream," he said as he raised a brow, "Or was the whipped cream solely reserved for—"

"No!" she cut in as her face heated, making him smirk, "I'll—I'll—"

"Egg whites then? Half a croissant, light on the butter?"

"No," she retorted, "I'll have a—a—waffle," she said, determined to pick anything but what she knew he knew she liked.

"Oh, then bon appétit," he said wryly, depositing a huge waffle on her plate and slathering on some syrup.

She swallowed hard and smiled tightly, "Thank you," she said then made a production of enjoying her meal as she took a huge bite, trying her hardest not to grimace.

"Blair, do you like my dress?"

"You know, the chocolate chips in that French toast aren't going to eat themselves," Rufus told Cate teasingly, trying to distract and diffuse, but Blair ignored him. She wasn't going to act like Cate wasn't there for Chuck's benefit.

"I love your dress," Blair replied with a smile and Cate beamed, "It's blue," she said and Blair nodded, "I see that, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," Cate grinned, "You look beautiful too."

"Why thank you," Blair replied in kind.

"I told her the same thing this morning," Drew winked at Cate and Blair saw Chuck's fork miss.

Cate pouted, turning, "You think Blair looks beautiful too, huh Daddy?"

The piece of waffle she'd been trying to force down her throat went down the wrong way and led to a coughing fit.

When everyone tried to offer her water, she excused herself, needing a breather in more ways than one.

She managed to make it to the hall bathroom. She was so relieved when she reached the door, but before she knew what was happening, she was being pushed inside then backed against the closed door.

Her heart was thudding and on the heels of the initial fear of surprise, her adrenalin kicked in and she lifted her gaze to meet Chuck's hard, heated glare.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck's fulminating gaze swept over her face, not missing a detail. Her long lashes, her flushed cheeks, the syrup at the corner of her parted lips…

He'd done so much to her with condiments.

Too many recollections and even more present musings made certain that his almost painful response was immediate, and the need for relief just as instant.

He lifted an unsteady hand and with the pad of his thumb, caressed her mouth clean. It was hot and wet and she trembled, making him curse when it went right through him.

"If you would have chosen the fruit, you wouldn't have ended up in this sticky situation," he told her, then unable to resist, he pulled and licked the taste off his thumb.

It wasn't nearly enough, but she pushed at his chest and it helped clear the haze.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You invaded my family brunch with your financial advisor," he bristled.

"He's not my financial advisor. Drew owns countless banks and he's a good friend," Blair threw back defiantly.

"Exactly how good and which banks?"

"Neither concerns you," Blair retorted and it heated the flow in his veins, "I own your time now, if the fact has escaped you."

"No," she rapped, "You have a say during my hours of operation," she clarified, "Which incidentally at the moment don't include nights and weekends."

He latched onto her words, "At the moment?"

She pursed her lips, "Spare me, you know exactly what I mean. I don't have anything being delivered yet or any work being done on your penthouse."

"Then you aren't doing your job," his tone clipped and Blair crossed her arms defensively, causing her dress to stretch and making him all too aware of the black lace bra she was wearing underneath.

It was silently mocking him, he was sure, alluringly peeking out of her otherwise demure, but enticing ensemble.

"You're acting as if we've signed a contract and you're paying me."

"We have a verbal agreement and I'm paying you generously," he told her, "With the gift of your career which would otherwise be nonexistent—"

"Because of you," she accused, cutting in, but he came right back, "No, because of you. My actions have simply been a reaction. Have you forgotten that or have you deluded yourself into thinking differently?"

She pulled her arms down to her sides angrily, "Look at us," she hissed, "We're standing inside of a bathroom arguing. Why did you even follow me?"

"To issue an advisory," he replied, though that wasn't the truth, but he continued anyway, "I'm going to keep a day to day overview of your progress," he told her, "Hour to hour, minute to minute if necessary. Do you understand?" he asked, his eyes darting over her as if he were a predator on a hunt, "Until I say otherwise I'm retaining your services."

"What?" she said sharply, and he had no problem elaborating, "It means you'll solely and exclusively be working for me and I have incredibly high standards," he reminded her.

"I didn't agree to any of that," she said, throwing him a scathing look which didn't register with him, "Any_ extracurriculars_," he wryly said, "Will be most frowned upon."

"Chuck—"

"And if I were you," he went on, "I'd tell your good pal Drew to find a new place to crash. I doubt you'll be having any spare time to entertain from here on out."

"You arrogant ass," she spat, "Drew is my guest and he'll remain so however long he and I see fit."

His temple started to throb, "Fighting words, Blair," Chuck warned her as he pulled the door open, "I should be getting back, my food is getting cold, but by all means call my bluff," he shrugged, "Just remember, don't wager against what you can't afford to lose, you taught me that," he told her, then he brushed past her and out the bathroom door.

**XOXOXOXO**

After Blair was certain she'd gotten over the urge to scream, she walked out of the bathroom and walked briskly back to the dining area. Monday was hours away, but it couldn't come fast enough. He wanted to see her work? Then that's exactly what she'd do. She'd take a writing pad to the Palace and go through every single room taking notes. If she happened to rummage through a drawer or two in the process, well it would be in the name of design, she mockingly thought.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as she walked up to the table.

"Actually, I'm not," Blair said, refusing to spend a moment more sitting next to that obstinate jerk, "I'm suddenly not feeling very well and Drew and I have a few pressing engagements later," she lamented, hopefully sincerely, "I'd like to get some downtime before then."

"Blair—," Serena interrupted, but Blair shook her head, "I'm fine, I'd just like to lie down for a bit."

"No doubt Drew would be eager to be of assistance," Chuck remarked harshly.

"Charles!" Lily cut in, but the reproach was all but overlooked as Cate's sad voice filled the air, "You're leaving?" she said, pulling away from the table and running up to her.

Seeing Cate's disappointment, made her words true. She suddenly felt sick and in need of a respite, "I'm sorry, Cate—"

"But you promised!" Cate said sadly, "You said we'd have a whole meal together. I'm not done yet."

"Cate—," Drew said, getting up from the table, trying to help.

"If you don't mind, I'll address _my_ daughter," Chuck said, rising, closing the distance between them and making Drew take a step back with the tide of hostility he brought with him.

"No!" Cate protested, "She promised. You promised!" Cate's eyes welled, looking up at Blair, "You Tiffany promised."

Chuck looked at Blair, "You Tiffany promised her?"

"I—"

But whatever she was going to say got cut off as Cate ran out and the sight made her chest ache.

"I'll go—" Serena said, leaving the table, but Blair stopped her, "No, I will—"

"No—" Chuck bit out, but Blair stopped him too, "I'm going to go, for once, for Cate—" she added, almost pleading, "Just let me."

She watched his jaw tick with anger, but he said nothing more and that was as much of a consent as she was going to get.

"S, please pass me Cate's plate," she said, but Dan was closer so he reached over then handed it to her.

She nodded the thanks she'd never verbalize to him then turned to Drew, "I'll be a few minutes," she said, but he shook his head, "Take all the time you need," he told her then she turned around and went in search of Cate, feeling Chuck's gaze burning her back the whole way.

When she reached the guestroom Cate had gone into, she knocked, but there was no reply, so she knocked again. When it was met with the same result, she pushed the door open and found it empty.

"Cate, I know you're in here," Blair said, sitting on the bed, "Can you please come out? You were right. I did promise you and I'm sorry."

When she still didn't get an answer, she placed the plate on the bed and sighed loudly so Cate could hear, "I guess you don't like me anymore. I don't blame you, I guess I should go."

She went to stand up, but didn't even make it to her feet before the little girl's head popped out from underneath the bed, "No!" Cate shouted, wiggling her way out, "Don't leave!" she begged, jumping to her feet.

Blair smiled seeing that now ruddy, but perfect little face again, "Hi," she said cheerfully, hoping to improve the mood, "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have almost broken my promise."

Cate lifted her gaze, "Almost?" she said hopefully and Blair pointed to the plate, "I thought you could finish that in here with just us."

"You're not gonna finish your brunch?" Cate asked, rubbing her eyes clear.

Blair's stomach rolled at just the thought of the waffle, "No, I'm full."

"Then I'm full too," Cate said, bouncing on the bed, making Blair grip the plate so that it didn't flip over and spill.

"You are?" Blair said, arching a brow, not believing that for a second.

"Uh huh," Cate affirmed, kicking her flats off and folding her legs under her.

"Well," Blair said, knowing exactly how to persuade her, "Then it's time for me to leave."

"What? But, you said—"

Blair halted her before she could distress herself, "If you're done eating, then I already followed through with my promise."

"Oh, no way," Cate insisted, "I'm not done," she said, taking the plate from her and digging into her food.

Blair grinned and nodded, reaching out to smooth a few stray wisps behind Cate's ear.

She sat there and just observed her for a moment with so many conflicting thoughts and emotions she had no explanation for.

"Why me?"

She hadn't realized she said that aloud until Cate looked up questioningly, "Huh?"

"No, nothing—," Blair started to say, but then thought twice about it. She wanted to know, needed to, maybe if she could figure it out, she could figure out why she was feeling all that she was, "Why me?" she asked again, "Why do you like me so much? We've barely just met."

Cate frowned, appearing just as confused as Blair felt then she shrugged, "I don't know. You talk to me."

This time Blair frowned, that hadn't clarified anything, "What do you mean?"

"You're my only friend," Cate shrugged again, "You talk to me," she repeated, "All the nother girls do 'cuz Daddy's there, not you," she told her, "You play with me. You really like me," she said, growing nervous, "Right?"

The fear and hope she saw looking back at her made Blair's gaze blur. It terrified her to know she had the ability to devastate the little girl and the implications tied to that fact held a certain responsibility she found weighed heavily, but it was one burden that given the chance, she'd gladly bear so she nodded, and nodded rapidly, "I really do. I like you a whole lot," she said, only managing to admit the little she dared, and it was the biggest understatement she'd ever made.

Cate's entire face lit up then she launched herself into her arms.

The French toast flipped onto the bed and the syrup splattered, but Blair didn't care. She pulled Cate close and held on almost as if her life depended on it and in that moment it felt like it did.

**XOXOXOXO**

"So that was Chuck Bass?"

Blair nodded then put a finger up, silently asking Drew for a moment as she went into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

"Ms. Blair?"

"I ate a waffle!" Blair exclaimed, with the appropriate amount of horror, "And it was worse than I imagined."

"Ms. Blair—"

"Do you know how many calories I consumed? Oh God, quick!" she told her, putting a hand up to her neck, "Make an appointment with my physician—and not at his earliest convenience, this is a priority," Blair demanded, "I think I clogged an artery!"

"Ms. Blair, you not have clogged artery—"

"How would you know? The only medical experience you have is birthing livestock."

"Ms—"

"You can try to avoid the conversation, but it doesn't mean you'll succeed," Drew said, pulling the phone out of Blair's hands and ending the call.

"I was in the middle of a very important discussion about my health," Blair complained then he handed the phone back as they walked together towards his town car.

"No, you were in the middle of a very inane stalling exchange," he told her, pulling the car door open for her to slide in.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Fine, yes, that was Chuck Bass. I don't think there's any need for further explanation," she said as Drew entered the car and sat beside her.

"There's every need," he replied, turning to her, "You need to tell him what happened."

She fought not to lock up at his words and won. She pulled away from him and looked out of the window as the car started to move, "No, I don't and won't. I told you before, so drop it."

"I don't know how you and he were before, but if it's even a fraction of what I witnessed today, then it's a wonder you've been estranged for this long."

Blair's eyes snapped back, "Drew—"

"He was jealous and you were indulgent."

Her brows furrowed with annoyance, "No he wasn't and I most definitely wasn't indulging anything."

He held her gaze, not deterred, "I always thought that losing what you did is the reason you couldn't move on, but now I know it's because of him," he nodded, "You're still in love, you both are."

A knot formed in her stomach and twisted painfully. She looked back, caught, open-mouthed, wanting to shout and repel everything he'd just said, but once she found her voice, she was much more civilized than she thought herself capable.

"Stop the car and let me out."

"Blair—"

"Stop the damn car and let me out, Andrew."

When he ignored her, she turned, attempting to open the moving car door, but he stopped her, gripping her arm and pulling her towards him, "I've seen you more alive in the last hour we spent at that brunch than I have in just under a half a decade."

His words washed over her and scalded, making her eyes brim with sudden tears and her breath hitch in her throat, "What do you want from me?" her voice cracked under the pressure, "I lost my, my—I—I'll never be what I once was, I'll never be—I'll, I'll never be," her shoulders slumped, "What you thought you saw, you didn't. You and I both know I put on one hell of a show," she said, then pulled herself out of his arms.

Drew looked down, pain etched on his face, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—I just shouldn't have," he told her, "You know I've known all along what you're going through, maybe not exactly, but…I have to believe that…one day you're going to have to let go."

Her reply when it came was hard and stilted, "Have you? Have you let her go?"

"You know I have," he told her without hesitation, "You know I had to in order to—to function."

"I guess I'd rather go through the motions than let go of what shouldn't have been ripped from me in the first place."

"That's not living, Blair."

"Then I guess I'm dead," she said flatly, then pushed the car door open when it came to a stop.

"Blair!" he called out after her, but she ignored him, swiping under her eyes. It was weird, right then she didn't feel anything. Maybe she _was_ dead inside or numb—she hoped it would last. Anything was preferable to the asphyxiation of her day to day.

"Blair!"

"Ms. Waldorf," an older blonde woman walked up to her on the sidewalk and she smiled, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Molly, I appreciate you taking the time out at such short notice to show us a few locations today," Blair told the real estate agent, "Both times," she added. She'd called the woman while she'd been with Cate, switching her appointment from later in the day to immediately after the brunch. She wanted to keep busy, now more than ever.

"Blair, we need to—"

"Molly Brentwood, this is Andrew Parker. You'll also be showing us a couple of residential listings for him today."

"So nice to meet you," Molly said and Drew was forced to drop the subject and shake the woman's hand.

"This isn't over," he muttered as he looked past the real estate agent to the building behind her.

Blair followed his gaze and frowned, there was no way this would be the New York base for _Blair's Boudoir_.

"If you will come along, I think—"

"No, it's all wrong," Blair told Molly, "The aesthetic is less than appealing and this is not the side of Madison I would want to be on."

"But maybe if you had a look inside—"

"Molly, you know the saying, don't judge a book by its cover?"

"Yes," the woman replied hesitantly.

"Well I practice the opposite," she arched a brow, "And incidentally, whoever's credited for that lovely idiom probably had a well deserved complex and couldn't take the truth," she said and the woman looked down and shifted awkwardly on her feet.

"I'm sorry," Drew apologized for her, but Blair didn't see the need, "What she meant to say is that this location might be right for someone, but not for her."

Blair frowned again, "I thought I just said that."

"Sure you did," Drew said wryly as Molly gave him the address of their next stop, an option for him to consider, a townhouse on East 73rd street.

"We'll meet you there," he told the real estate agent after he thanked her then they parted ways,

"Come on," Drew said to Blair, taking her arm and leading her back to the car.

"I expect the ride to be silent, Andrew. If you're even entertaining the possibility of picking up where we left off, I'll find my own way," she warned him and he sighed, motioning towards the car door, "Subject dropped, just get in," he told her and she did.

True to his word, the ride was silent which she regretted nearly immediately. The silence left too much time to think and dwell.

When they finally made it to the townhouse, she practically stepped all over him to get out of the car.

"I needed air," she explained, smoothing out her skirt, but he didn't reply. He was distracted by his cell phone ringing.

She watched him pace slightly then saw as he said a few words into his phone and nodded a few times, "Fine, I'll be right there."

"You have to go?"

"Yes," he told her, "I'm sorry, I have to head over to Parker Trust. There are some issues that just can't wait."

"But—"

"When the real estate agent arrives, give her my apologies. Maybe we can reschedule."

"Why can't you stay for a few more minutes?" she asked him, "We can tell her together and I can leave with you."

"I'm needed at the bank now," he told her, "And besides, there's no reason why you shouldn't check out some other places for your studio."

"Fine," she shrugged, "I'll see you at dinner?"

"If not earlier," he nodded, "I'll leave the car for you and I'll grab a cab," he said in parting then turned around and did just that. She stood there and watched as he flagged down a taxi then departed in the afternoon traffic.

There was no truth in anything Drew had said, she told herself. No matter what she had once felt for Chuck, it would never be the same. She would never forgive him for everything she went through.

Needing to distract herself, she turned around and her eyes widened and lifted as she took in the building.

The townhouse was huge, sandwiched in between two others, but her eyes were drawn instantly to the details. The limestone, the three huge archways on the second floor that framed three sets of French doors…she could see the history in it even though it must have been updated many times since its conception.

"See something you like?"

The voice made her whip around and teeter on her heels, but a hand steadied her, making her stiffen angrily and step back, "What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe out for a casual stroll on the town?" Chuck grinned as Blair pinned him with a dark look.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Grandma, where did Daddy go?"

Lily looked down, her attention drawn away from the traffic light they were waiting on so they could cross the street, "He didn't tell you?" she asked, adjusting her bag strap over her shoulder.

"Uh uh," Cate said, swinging their clasped hands after Lily had reached for hers, "He just said he was going to come back soon."

"Well, he didn't tell me either so I thought we'd have some fun without him," Lily winked conspiratorially.

Cate smiled and practically bounced on her feet, "I thought you said you had to feel an oblongation."

Lily laughed, "Fulfill an obligation," she corrected as they crossed the street, "And I may have lied. I didn't want you to know where we were really going."

"Ooo, tell me, tell me!" Cate asked, while skipping.

"I thought we'd take in a Broadway show. It has a princess in it."

"Yay!" Cate squealed, "Thank you, Grandma! You're the bestest."

Lily grinned, "You're very welcome, my darling, but we have some time before it starts so I thought we'd visit with a friend first," she said as they walked up to a door.

"Hey, I know where we are!" Cate said, pushing the door open and running in, "It's Blair's mommy. Hi Blair's mommy!"

Eleanor turned around startled, and found herself trapped by small little arms.

"Lily," Eleanor said, then looked down and couldn't stop the smile that formed, "Hello, Catherine," she greeted, ruffling a hand through Cate's hair, "And if you remember, my name's Eleanor," she reminded her.

"Uh huh," Cate said, then she switched the subject in the way children do, without notice or any segues, "I saw Blair today," Cate said pulling back, "You know, we're friends," she explained solemnly.

Eleanor looked at Lily again, "You don't say."

"Do you have a few minutes?" Lily asked and Eleanor looked around. There were a couple of customers around, but no one she had to cater to personally.

"Of course," she replied, then showed them into the VIP room after she left a couple of her employees at the helm.

"So what brings you by?" Eleanor said as they all took a seat.

"We came for a visit," Cate said, looking between them.

"Uh, Catherine, will you go over there and pick out a dress for me?" Lily asked.

Cate hopped out of her seat, "Okay, what do you want it for?"

"Anything, surprise me," Lily grinned and Cate smiled, nodding.

"Oh, Amanda," Eleanor told her assistant just as she walked by the doorway.

"Yes, Mrs. Rose?" Amanda stopped.

"Would you mind escorting Catherine around the store? Anything she picks, pull it off display."

"No problem," Amanda said, then put out a hand and Cate took it, running out.

"I take it the visit between Catherine and Blair is the reason you're here?" Eleanor said, now able to speak freely.

"Yes and no," Lily replied, setting her bag down beside her, "I invited Blair to Sunday brunch today and of course Charles and Catherine were there and Blair brought her friend Andrew Parker—"

"She didn't," Eleanor interrupted and Lily nodded, "She did and you can imagine what ensued."

Eleanor shook her head, "Why would you invite her to begin with? I know we didn't spell it out, but I thought we were both in agreement, the less they see of each other, the better."

"That's exactly what I came to discuss," Lily told her, leaning slightly in her seat, "We were both on the same page, but we're wrong."

"Wrong?" Eleanor frowned, "How were we wrong? The more they're in contact, the more disastrous it'll be."

"That's just it," Lily pointed out, "They've always seemed to make the best out of a disastrous situation. No matter how much they grappled against each other in the past, they always seemed to find themselves together in the end."

"Yes, until they didn't," Eleanor reminded her. If she could have gone into all the painful details, she would have.

"Look, Eleanor," Lily shrugged, "I'm not saying this is the answer, but—I noticed something today. Charles needs Blair and so does Catherine, especially her," she said openly, "I guess what I'm hoping is that Blair might just need them too."

Eleanor went to respond, then stopped, really mulling it over. She knew without a doubt how much Charles had meant to her daughter and how very much their child had too, but she also knew all she'd gone through and still was, and…she didn't know what was best.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise. She'd failed so much where Blair was concerned. A mother should know what was best for her child and she didn't. She didn't think she ever had.

"Eleanor?"

"They'll end up hurting each other," she said and Lily tilted her head, "They're already doing that now."

Eleanor looked out the open doorway and saw as Catherine dictated to her assistant. She watched as she went on her tip-toes and made a grab for the hem of a shirt, and as she did so, she took in her features, her small outstretched hands, her bright smile, those brown eyes…

Maybe, just maybe…

"And the mother?" she had to ask.

"I've never met her," Lily answered quickly, "Catherine hasn't either, nor will she. The position is open if we can get Blair and Charles to see reason."

Eleanor shook her head, "If this doesn't work…"

"And what if it does?" Lily insisted, "This could be the best thing for them."

"Or the worst."

Lily sighed, "Always the pessimist."

"And you, the eternal optimist," Eleanor replied, "I'm convinced it's why you've been married so many times. You honestly have this idealistic belief that everything works out until it doesn't then you simply just start all over again," she waved a hand, "But my daughter can't take that luxury right now."

"Nor can my son and I don't want him to. I don't want either of them to flit around," Lily told her, "But that _idealistic belief_?" she said dryly, "Brought me right back to Rufus and allowed me to take yet one more chance. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be the happiest I've ever been."

Eleanor looked at Lily, "If he devastates her as he did before," she heeded, "I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"I know you know things I don't—"

"And I'm more than certain that's mutually true."

They both glanced back at each other then nodded in a silent moment of understanding.

Eleanor didn't know how this would all work itself out, but they seemed to finally come into agreement during that unspoken exchange. She just hoped their children could be just as convinced.

"So," she concluded, pulling off her glasses, "What do we do first?"

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair stood there glaring as Chuck's grin widened. There was just no way he had casually happened to stroll by. Everything with Chuck was calculated. She would do well to keep that in mind, she thought, then spoke up.

"I don't believe that for a second," she told him, folding her arms, "Did you plan this as soon as I left? Sooner?" she asked, "Did you have anything to do with why Drew was called away?—wait, why am I asking, of course you did."

"Actually, I didn't," he replied, "Though now I wish I had," he shrugged, "Unfortunately, you're just going to have to chalk this all up to a well-timed coincidence."

"I don't believe you."

He took a step closer and she forced herself to stay put, "When I make a move, and I will," he told her, "You'll know it and there'll be no question of my involvement."

"Then leave," she said as her eyes narrowed, "You had no part in this? Fine, go on your merry way."

"Sarcasm still becomes you."

"And funnily enough, you still impart that same sense of revulsion even now," Blair smiled mockingly.

"Then I guess there's some truth in the more things change, the more they stay the same," he replied.

"Yes, and if I weren't completely repulsed, I'd be amused."

Chuck laughed and it was low and graveled and it sent a ripple through her that had her finally stepping back, "So are we done here?"

His determined glint teased her, "Not nearly," he said just as the real estate agent arrived.

"Good, we all made it," Molly began then stopped, "Oh, my mistake," she offered her hand to Chuck, "Molly Brentwood."

"Chuck Bass," he glided over his name and Blair suppressed an eye roll, "Yes, _the_ Chuck Bass," she said, anticipating all the fawning the woman would do.

"It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Bass."

"And for me a pleasure," he assured her, "But please, call me Chuck," he said and this time Blair did roll her eyes. Molly was a successful woman in her late thirties, but you couldn't tell from the giddy way she was looking at Chuck. The woman was so taken there wasn't even a thought to ask why he was there. It was all so utterly nauseating.

"Molly," she snapped, cutting in and forcing the woman to pull back and release Chuck's hand, "Andrew sends his apologies. He got called away to work. Is there any way to reschedule the rest of the viewings you had lined up for us today?"

Molly hesitated, "Well, yes, but not this one," she motioned behind her, "This was a one day showing for yesterday. It got multiple offers, but the owner is rather eccentric and decided to give it one last go around. He said he wouldn't sell it to just anyone," she told her, "I honestly expect it to go by the end of the day."

Blair looked at the building again and felt a weird tug. She couldn't let Drew miss out, "Maybe I can view it and give Drew my thoughts."

"Great idea," Chuck agreed, "I'd also love to give him a piece of my mind," he said and Blair darted him a cool look.

"Regarding the townhouse of course," Chuck smoothed over, but the look only deepened.

"You're not going in with me."

"Why not? You would think she'd value my professional opinion," Chuck dryly tossed to the real estate agent.

"I—"

"Well are you all going to just stand there all day, or are you coming in?"

They all turned to see a grey haired man in his eighties standing in front of the front door wearing a deep red housecoat, "Well?" he complained again.

"I believe that's our cue," Chuck said, and followed the man into the house before Blair could stop him.

This day really was an exercise in self control, she thought, nearly pouting all the whole way up the stairs, "Aren't you coming?" she asked Molly when she saw she hadn't followed.

"Mr. Baretto does his own walkthroughs. I told you he's eccentric. I'm not allowed in," she said then waved her on, "We'll continue this discussion after you've viewed the property."

Left with no other choice, she grudgingly turned around and walked in.

After passing the foyer she really didn't get an opportunity to take in her surroundings because she had to practically run up the stairs to catch up with Chuck and the owner, but when they reached the top, she stilled.

It was beautiful. She took in the rich, dark hardwood floors and the white fireplace amongst the wall to wall built-in bookshelves. The details were exquisite. She turned and was surprised to find another huge fireplace with two equally large built-ins on either side on the opposite wall too.

Eyes wide, she couldn't see it all fast enough. The three French doors she'd seen from the outside were even more captivating close up with the sunlight shining through.

"This is one of the sitting rooms," Mr. Baretto said, "My late wife oversaw the remodel a few years ago to leave it to our good for nothing son," he scowled, "Anyway, she tried to keep true to the original details," he said then swept his arm to the right, "Through here we'll pass the elevator and one of the intercoms and emerge in the dining room," he said as they followed.

Chuck hadn't said a word and Blair felt his eyes on her, but she was too busy looking around to care.

The hardwood floors continued in the dining room and there was also another fireplace, but the walls there were grey.

"The house features two wet bars, a gym, a study, a kitchen a professional chef would envy, and more."

"How many bedrooms?" Chuck asked and Blair's eyes flared, turning to him, "Why are you asking?"

"This could be a sound investment," he said and she grew livid, "You are not buying this house."

"I could be," he replied, "But you aren't," she told him.

"What are you going to do, outbid me?" he said dryly and she sulked when it reminded her of another time they'd been in a bidding war.

"Well if he buys it," she said to the owner, "I can assure you the wet bars will get tons of use, but not the gym. He's not the athletic type."

Chuck smirked, "I see you still remember I get my cardio elsewhere."

She nearly bit down on her tongue and Mr. Baretto laughed, scratching the bit of hair he had left, "It's been years, but I remember those looks."

Blair took in a sharp breath then released it, "I don't know what you're talking about," she retorted, "Let's just get on with the tour if you please?"

"Fine by me," he said turning.

"Onward and upward!" she turned with him, pulling away to get to the elevator. She'd bypassed viewing the kitchen, but she didn't care as long as she got some distance from Chuck.

"Which floor?" she asked, after they were all inside. The wish for distance went unfulfilled and worsened. The elevator was far too small and the oxygen level had to be low, it was the only explanation for the way she was taking in every difficult breath.

"Well, the third floor has a parlor, a theater room and a gym with a spa, but I expect you want to see the bedrooms first."

"He's intuitive," Chuck murmured and she rolled her shoulder when his breath tickled her ear.

"The floor, now," Blair said with irritation.

"Fifth," Mr. Baretto replied, "It has the master and three other bedrooms, the fourth has four for guests."

She jammed her finger on the number five and quickly enough they were ascending.

"The master is the last door on the left," the owner said when they exited the elevator, but she ended up opening the first door on the right out of pure curiosity.

The bedroom was bright, with three windows over a beckoning window seat and she instantly and inexplicably pictured Cate curled up on it. The image was so vivid she was automatically drawn in.

She didn't know what it was, but these walls were oddly comforting, making her reluctant to leave.

"That's a walk-in closet over there and an attached bath that leads to the other bedroom which is a mirror image of this one," the man explained and she nodded and turned only to find herself caught in Chuck's scrutinizing gaze.

Her heart momentarily jumped into her throat and it was just the incentive she needed to force herself out of the room.

"Right this way," the old man lead, walking past the elevator again to get to the master, "This bedroom here," he pointed out as they walked, "Was once my son's nursery," he said, and a sharp twinge suddenly speared her, nearly making her roll her ankle.

Luckily no one noticed and it gave her a moment to swallow the choking emotions that suddenly restricted her airways.

This had been such a bad idea. She should have never followed Chuck inside.

"You know what? I think I've seen enough," she said, stopping right before they reached the master suite.

"And you know what? I agree," Chuck nodded, "I'll take it, my daughter will love living here."

Blair's lips parted, "What?"

She didn't think Chuck was being serious when he said he would buy it, but he was and it infuriated her. She didn't want him to have it. It somehow wasn't fair, "You—you just bought a building with a penthouse. I'm going to design it. This is—is, this is Drew's house!"

"Actually, it's mine."

"Actually," Chuck interrupted the owner, "It's mine," he said, writing a check for far more than the asking price.

"You can't sell it to him!" Blair argued and the old man gave a contemplative frown, looking back and forth between them.

"Sold."

**XOXOXOXO**

Serena finished zipping up the Dior dress she'd just decided to change into. Sunday brunch had gone exactly as she had expected it to and terrible was putting it lightly. She looked in her full length mirror and ran her fingers through her hair quickly, nodding at her reflection. Earlier, she had promised herself a whole drama-less day of distraction in the form of retail therapy and that was exactly what she was going to do.

She wouldn't worry about Chuck or Blair anymore, she assured herself. It was out of her hands and it was about time she accepted it. She grabbed her Chanel bag off her bed then walked out of her room, passing the maid as she went.

"Mrs. Humphrey said to tell you she would be out the rest of the afternoon with Miss Catherine," the maid informed her and Serena nodded, "Thank you, Carlotta," she replied, then made her way to the elevator which opened as soon as she stopped in front of it.

"Nate!" she smiled as he stepped out, "What are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet later for dinner."

"We are, but I'm looking for Chuck," he said, then dropped a kiss on her cheek that had her smile widening a fraction, "He hasn't returned any of my calls and I knew he'd be here for brunch."

"Well, you missed him," Serena said with a shrug, "Brunch was a complete failure and after Blair left, so did he."

"Blair came to Sunday brunch?" he asked and she shook her head, "It's a long story, Mom invited her, but I told you Blair has a plan and I'm sure today was part of it," she said then pushed him back into the elevator.

"You know your timing is perfect," Serena grinned and he frowned at her look, but couldn't keep the smile away, "Why?"

"Because, you're just in time to go shopping with me," she said as the elevator closed.

"Shopping?" he said wryly and she nodded, "Yes, I need a new outfit for graduation and you need a new tie," she told him, tugging playfully on the one he had on.

"Hey, what's wrong with my tie?" he said, acting as if he were offended.

"It screams playboy who wants to get laid and you need one that says Nathaniel Archibald, Editor in Chief," she told him quite matter-of-factly.

He grinned, "But why skimp when it can say both?" he said and she laughed as the doors opened up on the ground floor.

"You're horrible, you know that?" she said to him, "Well, you invited me, so what does that say about you?"

"I'll let you know," she replied, bumping shoulders with him as they walked out of the building.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I can't believe you just did that," Blair said, stalking out of the townhouse.

Chuck was a little surprised he had too, but the things she'd said about the penthouse had quietly grated on him, though he'd never admit it. He didn't want her to think her opinion mattered either way, because it didn't, he thought. Simply put, he just wanted Cate to love their new home. Nothing else had factored in the least, or so he told himself.

"Well I did, so get used to it," he finally replied when he stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Well you had no reason to buy it," she told him, "Drew would have loved this house."

"Drew? Or you? Or were you already picturing him carrying you past the threshold?" he asked through flintily narrowed eyes.

"Andrew is my friend," she reiterated heatedly, "And anything I did or didn't picture, doesn't concern you," she said as her gaze swept left and right again, "Where's the car?" she frowned, "And where's Molly?" she said, then threw him an incendiary look, "Is this you trying to prove a point?"

"You should know better than anyone I don't try, I do," he told her, opening his limo door, "And lucky for you I'm not leaving you high and dry," he said cynically then tilted his head, "Get in."

She twisted her purse strap and glowered, "I'd rather take the subway."

"Really?" he said dryly, "Dirty, rodent infested…you do realize you'll be enclosed with questionable sorts with no regard for borough parameters?" he trailed off.

"I'll take a taxi then," she huffed and he flexed the muscle in his jaw with annoyance, "Just get in, Blair, as your boss," he ordered her and Blair shot him a look that begged the refrain _if looks could kill_…but she ultimately gave in and slid inside.

"I hope you're taking me straight home," she told him once he joined her, "I have no desire to be in your company longer than expressly necessary."

"Why? It's not as if Drew will be there waiting for you."

"See, you did have something to do with why he was called away, I knew it," she retorted and he smirked, "I told you I didn't, but that doesn't mean I'm not keeping tabs."

"Jealous, Chuck?"

His gut tightened, "Overly cautious, Blair."

She curled her lip wryly and he unbuttoned his suit jacket, looking her way, "Now that I've purchased the townhouse, we have a few things to discuss."

"More?" she scoffed, "It seems all you do is dictate," she told him, but he ignored her, "You need to start tomorrow. I want the townhouse done in a week."

"What?" she said and he could hear the disbelief in her voice, "I don't believe I stumbled over my words, did I?"

"You're insane," she replied, "It'll take you that long or more to do all the paperwork and formally close on the house."

"I'll close on the house in a few days," he said, already having worked out the logistics, "In the meantime I'll put Mr. Baretto up in one of my hotels while I personally have all his belongings shipped to wherever he wants," he told her, "The house will be empty in two days, but I'll make sure you'll be free to come and go as you please starting tomorrow."

"And you honestly believe the owner is going to go for all that? You're practically throwing him out of his house."

"It's my house now and I'll be sure to make the inconvenience worth his while."

"Of course you will," she bristled, "But there's no way I can do it. It's five floors, probably over thirty rooms counting the bedrooms, bathrooms, common areas, and domestic quarters. One week is not enough time."

He shrugged, thinking it over, "Fine, I won't be inconsiderate. Today's the 24th; you have until Cate's birthday."

"Her birthday is the 6th!" she told him, but he didn't need to be told, "That's thirteen days from now, not exactly a concession."

"This whole situation is a concession," he replied, "I won't remind you again, and while we're on the subject, your friend Drew isn't allowed on the premises."

"What does Drew have to do with any of this?"

"Exactly," he said and she shifted, purposely throwing herself back against the limo seat with an angry thud.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Serena, we've been at this for over an hour," Nate complained, sitting on a settee in Barney's VIP room, "Come on, you look great in anything. Usually you're not this indecisive, that's Blair," he muttered.

"So like a man," Serena replied from across the room as she went through some more options that had just been brought to her, "I just want the outfit to be right. This is the beginning of a whole new change in my life," she told him, "The dress must go accordingly."

"That sounds a lot like Blair too," he pointed out, getting up and walking over to her, "What's really going on? You usually throw something on with barely a thought and always end up looking like you practically walked out of Vogue."

"Maybe that's the problem," she said, pushing some dresses away, "I don't follow. What's wrong?" he frowned at a loss, "Why are you over thinking this so much?"

"You wouldn't get it," she told him, "No one can accuse you of over thinking anything," she said dryly.

"Hey," he said, pulling her arm when she went to flip through some more dresses, "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," she shrugged the denial, pulling away, "I guess it's just graduation jitters," she smiled reassuringly, "I think I just realized that I really did it, I'm graduating on Tuesday."

Nate smiled, shaking his head, "You did do it," he told her, pulling a dress off a hanger, "You should be proud of yourself, not driving yourself crazy," he said, showing the dress to her, "How about this one?"

She scrunched her nose and shook her head, "It's beautiful, but the skirt is too much, it won't go well under my cap and gown," she said, then she pulled a blush colored Jenny Packham dress from the bunch, "I'll be right back," she said, padding barefoot to the changing area while he sat back down and took another sip of the complimentary champagne.

A couple of minutes passed and he sat there absently looking around at the bags and shoes on display, trying to kill time. He knew there was something else bothering her, but he also knew she'd tell him what that was when she was ready.

"What do you think?" she asked, giving a twirl after stepping up onto the pedestal in front of the mirrors.

He turned his gaze to her and stopped. He couldn't do anything other than stare, he just stared.

"What? No good?" she looked down and his brain finally responded.

"No—yes, it's—it's a dress," he managed to get out, but so much more could be said. The dress had a deep V which he studied for far longer than necessary before he finally forced himself to look elsewhere. Once he did, he noticed how the fabric fell to a couple of inches above her knees and how the silk-chiffon fell and draped over her like it had been sewn with her in mind.

Serena smiled and cocked her head, "Come on, Nate, I'm serious. Is this it?"

"It's—I, yeah. It's great. You look…ready to take on the world," he said and Serena's smile faded slightly, "I guess I found the dress then," she nodded, then stepped down and padded away.

He wanted to bang his head on the wall after watching her walk out, but it was better this way. They were closer now than he thought they had ever been, and there was no way he was willing to lose that for anything.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair had been silent for the rest of the short ride, quietly stewing in her frustrations. The only thought that kept her from completely losing it was the trip she would be making to the Palace the next day and what she hoped to find. Just one thing, if it was just right, could give her the upper hand.

She looked up and her thoughts stalled as the limo pulled to the curb.

She looked out the window and frowned, "I told you to take me home. Where are we?"

"I might have heard you were looking for some commercial space for your new design studio," he replied and she looked out the window again.

The building was on the side of Madison she did like and her neighbors were Donna Karan and around the corner, Lanvin. Much more suitable than what the real estate agent had shown her, but that only made her frown.

"What's the catch?"

"What catch?"

"Don't play the innocent. It's laughable you think you can pull it off," she said and his lips thinned, "Do you like the place or not?"

She looked out the window yet again to give it another once-over. She had to see the interior first, but from what she could tell it was perfect. The windows out front were inviting, she just had to change the door to something much more elegant.

"Do you own this building?" she asked, refusing to get attached to the place.

He grinned, "No, but it can be arranged," he said and she put a warning finger up, "Don't even think about it," she said, already making plans and color schemes.

This location could actually work, she thought and the building couldn't have been more than six blocks away from the townhouse, so she wouldn't be very far away, which would come in handy in the next two weeks.

"Why are you doing this?" she turned to him, none of it made any sense.

"This will facilitate you to get the house done on time," he answered her, "As much as you have no desire to be in my company, I have no desire to have you underfoot longer than necessary."

Her eyes crinkled in irritation, "You're the one who wanted me to design for you in the first place. You can desist with the blackmailing and I could be out of your hair immediately."

"We both know it wouldn't end there," he told her and it made her even madder because she somehow knew that was true.

"Why am I even designing for you? What do you get out of it?"

"You mean other than a lovely home designed by you?" he said sardonically.

"Chuck," she gritted out and he slid closer to her, close enough to feel his body heat, "You're on edge every second you're with me," his breath whispered across her lips, "You can't settle. Your imagination runs away with you and you fear my every move," he told her, "I've found I quite like that," he said pulling back, leaving her off kilter, "You're not done paying for what you've done, not by a long shot."

Her breath started to come in pants. She wasn't done paying? He'd never be done paying…

"_I should have known when the maid said that a Mr. Bass was here to see me, it would be you."_

"_Why," Jack smiled, turning around at her voice, "Because you have a six sense where I'm concerned?"_

"_No, because right now I'm the last person Chuck would want to see and I can assure you the feeling is completely mutual."_

"_Right," he nodded, "I heard about your little spat."_

"_Enough with the small talk, Jack, you flew thousands of miles. Why are you here?"_

"_I can't just drop in to visit my favorite former bedmate?"_

_She flinched, "Jack," she snapped and he grinned, "Fine," he gave in, "While that is one the reasons, there is another."_

_Her heart tripped and she gasped in a breath, suddenly filled with the most horrible sense of presentiment, "Chuck?"_

"_In a roundabout way," he nodded, coolly leaning against one of the wrought iron chairs on the garden deck of her father's chateau._

"_Jack, I swear, so help me…" she warned._

"_But that's exactly what I want to do," he told her, "Help you. You know, just because one Bass turned you down, doesn't mean the other isn't amenable."_

_Blair frowned, "What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_I know that Chuck turned you down. You wanted a family, he didn't. I can give you that."_

_She stiffened, "Have you lost your mind?" she said, backing up when he came towards her._

"_Chuck will never give you what you want," he said in a flat and matter of fact way, "You deserve better."_

"_And you think you're better?" she nearly laughed in disbelief._

"_He sold you for a hotel."_

"_And you manipulated the entire situation."_

_He shrugged, "That may be, but he agreed to it out of his own freewill, as did you if I remember correctly, but I was the one who put a stop to it all," he reminded her, trailing his fingers down her cheek, "I could have had you again right then and there, but apparently I'm not as heinous as my dear nephew."_

"_No, you're worse," she retorted, pulling away, "You're a sadistic egomaniac who gets a high from hurting the people you're supposed to care about the most."_

_Jack laughed, "Really? All that? And this is the inheritance you want to bestow on the next generation?"_

_Her hands flexed shut and she nearly covered her abdomen as if to protect the small life from such a fate._

_That would never happen. She would never allow it to._

"_You've suddenly grown so quiet," he noted, "What? Did I say something wrong or rather much too right for your liking?"_

"_There isn't a grain of truth in anything you've just said," she told him harshly, "My—," she faltered, "Any child that I might have won't carry the baggage that's weighed Chuck down his entire life. That child will be nothing like you because Chuck is nothing like you."_

_Jack shook his head, "So much misguided loyalty."_

_Her gaze hardened, "This coming from someone who's never allowed himself to be touched enough to know what loyalty is."_

"_Oh, I've been touched plenty," he grinned, "You did your fair share if memory serves."_

_Her hand swiped up, ready to strike, but her wrist was caught and she was pulled towards Jack._

"_He rejected you," he said, just above a whisper, "But you're still here defending him. It's a pity, really, when he couldn't care less."_

_She struggled and he grabbed her other wrist, not letting up, "You don't know anything about us. You don't know anything a—"_

"_About him?" he mocked, "Let me tell you what I know about him," he said, "Right now, he's wrapped up in someone or two," he smirked harshly, "Sinewy blondes or brunettes with beautiful tangled limbs and mouths that'll ask nothing of him, no promises, no words, no demands other than for the basic gratification which he no doubt is indulging in as we speak."_

_Hot tears burned her eyes, but her hands were trapped, not able to stop them from slipping down her cheek, "You're lying!" her voice wobbled._

"_I wish I was," he said, feigning regret, releasing one of her hands so that he could wipe away her tears, "I'm sorry, I really wish I was."_

_His hand slid down to grip her chin, "Please accept this apology on my nephew's behalf since it's the only one you're ever likely to get," he said, then he lowered his head. It all happened so fast that she wasn't able to turn away before he took her lips in a stomach turning kiss._

_She squirmed then thinking quickly she reached up with her free hand and buried it in his hair. Her hand shook as she grabbed a handful and pulled with all her might, finally forcing him to release her._

"_Get the hell out of my house before I call the authorities," she clipped, swiping at her mouth in disgust._

"_Don't worry, I'm going for now," he told her, unperturbed, "But face it, you and I both know it was only a matter of time before he bored himself."_

"_That's not true!" she yelled and he shrugged, "It's easily verified. You'll see for yourself soon enough." _

"Blair!"

"Blair!" Chuck gripped her arms, "Stop it! You're going to make yourself pass out."

She flinched at his touch and pulled away, pulling herself out of what she wished she could just forget.

"Don't touch me," she hiccupped, "Don't—don't—," she said, before pushing the limo door open and stumbling out.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Mr. Bass?"

"Mr. Bass?"

"I said hold all of my calls," he bit out, then rose from his desk and turned around, glancing out of his window to see the view from his office overlooking the Sydney Harbour.

"Mr. Bass?" his phone buzzed again on his desk.

"I said not now!" he called out, loud enough for his secretary to hear him from outside his closed door.

He wasn't in the mood. A deal had fallen through that could have made him millions.

He turned, intending to go find himself a drink, but his office door opened without notice.

"You're fired," he told his secretary and she looked down, but remained, "I'm sorry to intrude and insist, but I knew you'd want to see this," she said, handing him a newspaper.

"What would I want with the Times right now?" he asked her, "And an old copy at that."

"I've earmarked the page," she replied and he opened it noisily, "This better be worth it," he said dryly, "You're wagering your job on my curiosity being piqued," he told her, then he bent his head when it dawned on him what he was reading.

"Blair Waldorf is back in New York."

"Yes, sir," his secretary replied and Jack smiled, "Lydia, you've earned yourself a raise," he said, then turned back around, his mind racing through so many possibilities.

Blair Waldorf was back in New York City, he grinned, letting it sink in. This could be interesting. It had been years since he'd visited his favorite nephew…

Perhaps the time had come?

* * *

><p>AN: Merry belated Christmas! (or Happy Hanukah or Kwanzaa!) Phew! My fingers hurt lol. I hope you all liked your mega present! This chapter came in at 29 pages. Things are on a roll now and you finally got to see some of Blair's past, but there's more to it. That will all come in time. For now, what did you think of this chapter? Uh oh, Jack, any way you look at it, that's bad news. What do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen? Let me know in the reviews! You know I read each and every one and respond to all if it's a signed review :)

P.S. How GREAT was the series finale?! Chuck and Blair and Henry, oh my heart, I'm still giddy over it all. Speaking of, the flash forward townhouse is the same townhouse that Chuck bought and Chuck and Blair viewed in this chapter so if you want to picture it, watch the scene again, or check out my photobucket page where I posted some pics. Oh and if you go to the page and the layout on photobucket has changed, you need to click on "show albums and stories" on the left side of my photobucket page, right next to the CB picture, if not, the links are where they usually are, bottom right of the page. (photobucket keeps jumping from the old layout to the new one so I'm not sure which you'll get)

XoXo Chrys


	11. I Do

**For Love or Legacy**

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Blair attended Lily's brunch with her good friend from Paris, Andrew Parker. Chuck was not happy. He cornered Blair in the bathroom and told her he was going to retain her services and to tell her friend Drew to find a new place to stay, but Blair refused. She was going to leave, but Cate was upset so she stayed longer, talking with her. Cate confessed that she likes Blair because she talks to her and because she's her only friend. After the brunch, Drew and Blair went to their real estate appointment. Drew was looking for a new New York residence and Blair was looking for some space for her new design studio. Drew was called away to work and Blair was left at a townhouse he was supposed to be touring, but she wasn't alone long. Chuck appeared, much to her consternation. Lily took Cate to Eleanor's clothing store. She wanted to talk with her and they did after distracting Cate. Lily told Eleanor that Chuck and Blair need each other and that they should find ways to bring them together, not tear them apart. Eleanor didn't agree at first, but ultimately gave in. Not wanting Drew to miss out on the townhouse, Blair toured it with Chuck forcing himself along. She instantly loved it, but couldn't help picturing Cate there. Chuck bought the townhouse on the spot from the owner, Mr. Baretto, angering Blair in the process. Chuck told Blair that she had until Cate's birthday, 13 days away to design and furnish the entire townhouse and that Drew wasn't allowed on the property. Serena took Nate with her shopping for a graduation dress. Nate could tell something was wrong with Serena, but she brushed him off and Nate wasn't quite himself either. Chuck took Blair to a space that she instantly liked for her design studio, but they got to arguing, making Blair's memories resurface. She remembered Jack coming to see her more than four years ago and telling her that he could give her the family that Chuck had denied her. She thought he was insane. He also told her that Chuck at that moment was with other women. She didn't want to believe it, but he forced a kiss and told her she'd see for herself soon enough. She came out of the memories with Chuck's urgings, but she pushed away and rushed out of the limo. The chapter ended with Jack in his office in Australia, finding out that Blair was back in New York City._

**Chapter 11**

"I have Ian Whitlock on line two. He's calling to confirm your appointment this afternoon at the Legacy."

Chuck shifted some papers around on his desk attempting to keep his frustration in check.

"Mr. Bass?" his phone sounded again and he smashed his index finger on the button to reply, "Tell him I'll be there," he told his assistant, pushing his chair slightly back. He tried to give himself more room, more air, but it wasn't working. His mind wouldn't rest, it was slowly eating away at him and that fouled his very existence. It suddenly felt like a chore to sit still or to even be in his skin.

"Ellen," he said, and she understood the hard strain in his voice perfectly, "Put all my calls on hold for the rest of the day. No one gets through unless it's family."

"Yes, Mr. Bass," Ellen replied, "You'll not be disturbed, but I also want to remind you of the Langley contract and the five interviews you have lined up for the nanny position after your two o'clock with Mr. Whitlock."

"Consider me reminded," he said, and his assistant knew him well enough not to reply, leaving him in silence when the phone quieted and the connection was severed.

He threw the five folders to the side, containing each nanny's résumé. They all seemed well enough, but all the other nannies he'd hired had all seemed well enough too and he didn't want to make another mistake, not after what he'd let happen with the last one.

He sighed, Cate would hate it. He knew she didn't want another nanny, he'd told her there wouldn't be another for a while, but he wouldn't monopolize Lily's time indefinitely.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to ease the pressure and through the ministration, his thoughts drifted. They went to where they inevitably went lately, to where they had been all morning, to the source of his unrest.

He couldn't get Blair's face out of his mind. He could have sworn he'd felt a tremor go through her and into his fingertips when he'd held her, trying to shake her out of—whatever it was she'd worked herself into yesterday, but he couldn't be certain. After she'd spilled out of his limo she'd composed herself, acting coolly unaffected, leaving him confused. He no longer knew what to expect with her, he thought, but one thing was clear. She only ran cold and colder, not that he was any better, he acknowledged, but he had cause.

He rose from his desk with a low curse, "_Enough_," he said to himself. He had to put a halt. He was yet again letting her dominate his every waking moment and she even crept into the ones where he wasn't even conscious, if he cared to admit, which he didn't.

He glanced down at his Piaget and was grateful for the distraction when he noticed the time. He had to meet Mr. Baretto at the Palace in twenty minutes.

Twenty peaceful minutes.

Twenty Blair-less minutes, he assured himself as he walked up to his door and out of his office.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair looked around her new studio taking mental notes. The space was perfect. It had three rooms in the back and a great common area there in the front where people would be drawn into after coming through the entrance. She planned to put up some of her portfolio photos of the work she'd done in Paris and blend it with the décor that was already formulating with every turn she made in the room.

She was more than satisfied with the place, she thought, but the knowledge that Chuck had found it for her hindered her complete happiness, though that was nothing new. He'd been an instrumental encumbrance to her happiness since her Constance days.

She sighed, dropping her tablet on the table in the middle of the room, the only furniture in the place. Just thinking about him reminded her of the panic attack that had blindsided her the day before. She'd let herself slip, but luckily she'd been able to compose herself quickly before he could get to asking questions that she would never answer.

"B, this place is great!"

Blair turned, startled into motion as Serena walked in with a bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" she smiled as Serena engulfed her in a hug, "How did you even know? I just signed on this place an hour ago," she said, pulling back.

Serena tilted her head towards the door and in came Dorota beaming with a bottle of Dom in hand.

"Of course," Blair grinned, but she shook her head, "I appreciate this, S, but I don't have time to celebrate."

"What?" Serena said taking the bottle from Dorota, "You've just cemented the New York division of your design company. I think that at least deserves a toast," she said as Dorota pulled champagne glasses out of the bag she was carrying.

"Serena," Blair protested, "I have exactly twelve days to complete Chuck's entire townhouse."

"Townhouse?" Serena said, putting the bottle down on the table, "What happened to the penthouse on Park Avenue he told me about?"

Blair shook her head again, "It's a long story, one that I don't have time to get into. I need to get this studio filled with at least the basics so I'll have space to work on the designs."

"I help, Ms. Blair," Dorota insisted, "Yes," Serena agreed, "And I will too. In fact, leave the studio to us. We'll have most of it done by tomorrow."

"No," Blair denied, "Serena, I can't do that to you. Your graduation is tomorrow morning. You should be at the spa or—"

"I don't want to hear it," Serena interrupted, ending the argument as she reached for the bottle and opened it with a loud pop.

Blair gasped back with a laugh as champagne sprayed out and spilled onto the floor.

"You know I won't take no for an answer," Serena added, handing her a flute, "Now let's toast so you can get out of here and no doubt wreak something underhanded beneath my dear step-brother's nose."

Blair laughed again, feeling better than she had since yesterday, "Me?" she lifted her glass, feigning a frown, "Never," she grinned, her dimples belying her words.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck sat in his limo, feeling the subtle motion of the vehicle as it wound its way through the busy Upper East Side streets.

_Twelve minutes._

He'd made it twelve minutes without letting her filter through, mostly because he'd busied himself reading a proposal for a vacant building he owned in the Meatpacking District, but now that was over and done with.

He closed his eyes and applied pressure to the bridge of his nose. He'd thought this repeatedly, but he'd yet to indulge. He needed to get laid. It was the best form of distraction he knew.

A buzz suddenly filled the air as his cell phone started vibrating against his chest.

Or perhaps that could help? He thought, not as effectively, he acknowledged, but he'd take it.

"What do you want?" Chuck asked after he pulled out his phone and noticed who was calling.

"Are you ready to talk to me yet?"

"I haven't decided," he said to his _persona non grata_.

"Come on, man—"

"Let's just make one thing abundantly clear," he cut in, "You know I wouldn't want to leave room for further confusion of any sort. That would be amiss on my part."

"Of course," he heard Nate sigh, "Just get it over with, lay it on me."

Chuck smirked, "Is that what you tell all the others? You know I like an active participant, Nathaniel. Try to muster up a little more enthusiasm."

Nate laughed, "So you're over it?"

"If you're over bringing a certain 5'5 bane into our conversations, then yes," Chuck agreed, "I'm over it."

"Message more than received," Nate replied, "If you don't want to discuss her, we won't."

"That will never be the case on my end, so you can rest assured," Chuck said, looking out the window, "Now that we've cleared the air, is that the only reason you called? I'm going to be pulling up at the Palace any minute now for a meeting."

"Actually no," Nate told him, "But we can discuss it later over a glass of scotch."

"Scotch?" Chuck said, lifting a brow slightly, "Not your drink of choice, you have my undivided attention."

"I—I think I just made a huge mistake."

"Now I'm intrigued," Chuck frowned, "What did you do?"

"I was gone most of the weekend—"

"Skip the overture," Chuck said as the limo came to a stop in front of his hotel.

"I was tracking down William van der Woodsen. I finally found him today and while we were talking I might have mentioned Serena's graduation."

Chuck sucked in a breath as he climbed out of his limo, "Are you prepared for bodily harm?"

Nate swore, "How do I fix this?"

"Why did you even go looking for him?" Chuck asked then shook his head, "Moot point, I'll put my PI on it and if that doesn't work, I'll make sure he doesn't get into the building tomorrow."

"Thanks, man," he heard the relief, but he was forced to speak up, "Don't thank me just yet. You know what this could cause? With Serena? With Lily?"

"I—I—"

"A bottle of scotch, tonight, don't be late," Chuck said, then ended the call as he walked into his hotel lobby.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair clutched her writing pad tightly in her hands as she walked into Chuck's penthouse suite at the Palace. After the toast, she'd been quickly ushered out of her studio by Dorota and Serena, leaving her free to do what she had to, but this wasn't something she had to do. This was something she needed to in the interest of self-preservation.

She leaned forward as she crept past the foyer hesitantly, flinching when her Brian Atwood pumps sounded too loudly against the polished entry floor.

She was being ridiculous, she chided herself with an eye roll. She had every right to be there. She had to take notes to formulate a new design, she assured herself and that was exactly what she'd tell anyone if asked. Of course that wasn't the real reason.

She looked around the living room, re-familiarizing herself. She would find something somewhere. She had to. He couldn't possibly not have anything to hide.

That panic attack the day before and the memories they'd evoked just fueled her need to find whatever she could that much faster.

She turned with that goal firmly in mind, and walked into the hallway. She couldn't waste time. From what she could tell, the suite was empty, but she didn't know how long that would last.

She stopped on the second door to her left. She remembered it was Chuck's study. She put out a hand, turning the knob and walking in.

Everything was the same as it was the last time she'd seen it. The desk, the armchairs, the small piano, and the side table with the pictures. Roving over it all, she realized she'd forgotten about that photo of her and Chuck as children that he had hanging on his wall. She still didn't know why it was there, but she couldn't distract herself pondering what was presently useless.

She rushed up to his desk and walked around then pulled out the chair and sat down. Once settled, she opened the top drawer and started going through the papers, but there was nothing she could use. There were bills, receipts and notes, nothing out of the ordinary.

She closed the drawer and opened another. That one had files in it. She started fingering them one by one, but they were all copies of contracts for Bass Industries.

She sighed and pushed the drawer shut then opened the last one—or tried to. It was locked. She frowned and leaned over, but it didn't budge. She ran her fingers over the front and felt a keyhole.

Her heartbeat picked up speed. This could be it. What she needed could be lying in there. She sat up and shifted her bag onto her lap, pulling out the lock-pick kit she'd had since she was ten and needed to break into her father's desk to get his esquire stamp because of…reasons she wouldn't be recalling now.

Once she had it in hand, she rose, pushing the chair back so that she could crouch down and have better access.

She was a little rusty, but on the third attempt she got the lock to click open.

She smiled in triumph and pulled the drawer open enthusiastically, but her excitement was short-lived. Nestled inside were deeds to various properties, a whole stack of them. The most interesting thing she found was he owned a home in Alaska, but she didn't care. She didn't even want to know why. She only cared that she hadn't found anything that could help her.

Frustrated, she closed the drawer and rose, walking towards the bookshelves and splaying her hand out as she went. She found nothing out of the ordinary and short of opening every book on the shelves it was a dead end.

She turned in the room and shifted a rug and throw pillows and frames, but found nothing.

She grabbed her bag with annoyance and walked out of the study, heading straight towards Chuck's bedroom. She wasn't going to give up that easily.

She pushed his door open purposefully then froze as his lingering scent hit her, teasing her in its subtlety. She stood up straighter and shrugged it off, walking all the way in.

His room was much like his room had been at the Empire, straight lines and dark colors, but she didn't let herself contemplate it any further. She walked briskly up to one of his nightstands. There was a picture of Cate on top, but she forced herself not to lift it up. Instead of studying the photo like she instinctively wanted to, she opened the nightstand drawer.

There was nothing of consequence inside, just a notepad, a pen and a list of phone numbers she was sure he had there for Cate in the event of an emergency rather than for himself.

She walked around to his other nightstand which had a silver clock resting on top. She pulled open the drawer to find a sealed box of condoms.

She clenched her teeth and slammed the drawer shut, rattling the clock as she walked away with a tight bitter coil in her stomach.

She wouldn't think about it. It didn't concern her nor did she want it to, she told herself, but the tension was still there when she walked up to Chuck's dresser and started rummaging through his drawers.

Just as before, she found nothing there. Clothes as expected and a couple of different watches and some cuff links, nothing else.

She was practically hissing by the time she went into his walk-in closet.

Maybe he'd expected this and had taken the appropriate measures, she thought, but she stilled when she pushed the second rack of suits to the side to find a safe hidden behind.

It was medium sized and no doubt impenetrable without the code.

She shifted on her feet and bit her bottom lip as she put in Chuck's mother's birthday, but it was declined.

So he had changed his go-to pass code, she thought, but that wasn't surprising given what Elizabeth Fisher had put him through.

She looked up and tried to think, putting in Cate's birthday, then Lily's, Nate's, and even Serena's, all were declined.

Bart? She guessed and put his birthday in, but again it wasn't accepted. He surely wouldn't put his own, would he?

She attempted it and that too was declined and she huffed. She had to figure this out.

She cocked her head to the side and frowned, lifting her hand then retracting it. What had he put?

Her eyes widened as a new possibility slowly dawned on her, making her lips part. It couldn't be…

The pad of her index finger tapped the buttons as something fizzled and pooled low in her belly.

One, one, one, seven, nine, zero, she put in and didn't even realize she was waiting with bated breath until that too was rejected.

Her lungs wheezed out and she fought to clamp down what was threatening to choke her from within. Of course it wouldn't be her birthday. What had she been thinking?

_What do you want to have for lunch?_

_You pick._

Blair turned, jolted by the voices. She fixed the suits back into place then quickly walked out of the closet, then practically ran out of Chuck's room.

"Blair," her name was said with surprise as she ran into Lily and Cate in the hallway.

All she could do was smile back, "Hi."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Mr. Baretto, thank you again for being this accommodating," Chuck said, shaking the man's hand, standing opposite him at the Palace's restaurant.

"Call me Sal," he replied, pulling back and motioning towards the seat across from him, "But let's sit, sit," he said, and Chuck did as he was asked as he waved for the waiter.

"What can I offer you, Sal?" Chuck asked, hoping to remain in the man's good graces long enough to close on the townhouse.

"It's early yet, but what the hell? I'm old and I make no apologies," he shrugged, "Give me a scotch, neat."

"Good man," Chuck smirked, then turned to the waiter, "Make that two."

After the waiter walked away, the man leaned forward, "So, can we dispense with the pleasantries now? What do you want?"

Chuck's brow furrowed at the abrupt shift in the conversation, "Forgive me, I—"

"Oh, cut the crap, Charles," the old man interrupted, taking the liberty of using his first name without an invitation, "I told you I'm old and I make no apologies," he said, smoothing back the few wisps of grey hair he had left, "You paid me more than my house is worth, as we speak you're having all my belongings shipped at your expense and now this—," he said, motioning between them, "What do you want?"

So the man was plainspoken, Chuck thought, and he had to admire that fact, "Fine, there is something I'd like to discuss."

"Well then out with it," Sal said, "I'm aging here, a little more and you'll be talking to dirt."

Chuck couldn't help the grin that formed and he gave in to the man, "The townhouse is still technically yours until we close on Friday, but I'd like you to consider staying in one of my hotels until then—this one, here, or the Legacy or—"

"Why?" the man cut in, nodding his thanks when the drinks were put in front of them.

"I want my," he pulled on the sleeve of his suit jacket, "My interior designer to get started on the place right away and, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you with all the noise or people that she might have traipsing about."

"Interior designer? You mean the brunette? The looker from yesterday with the hips and the dimples?"

Chuck's neck corded as he swallowed a sip of his scotch down hard, "The same," he replied and Sal laughed, "Relax, boy, she could be my granddaughter—could've had one like her if my son would've done one thing right in his godforsaken life and given me grandchildren," he said, then shook his head, quieting as he reached for his glass.

Chuck studied the man, seeing his green eyes lower. He'd never done well in these types situations, he thought, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He hated when people offered sympathy and he was equally averse to giving it. There were only—so many exceptions, Cate being the main, "So will you agree?" he asked, needing to fill the awkward silence they now found themselves in.

The old man swirled the amber liquid in his glass without replying, "The brunette, what's her name?"

"Blair Waldorf, why?" Chuck asked, not knowing where this was going.

"Interior designer, you said?"

"Yes, she's an interior designer, what of it?"

"You paused when you said interior designer," Sal pointed out.

Chuck's eyes grew hard with impatience, "I didn't even stammer," he denied.

"No, not now," Mr. Baretto agreed, "But before, you said, _she's my_—then you started fidgeting with your jacket."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Chuck went on the defensive, not up for whatever sort of game the man was playing.

"I don't know. That's for you to decide," he shrugged, "But one piece of advice from an old man who really knows nothing about nothing," he said, pointing an arthritis-ridden finger at him, "Don't muck it up."

Chuck stiffened and his impatience turning to anger, "I didn't ask—"

"No, you didn't ask," Sal cut in, "You don't seem the type to ask for anything. I was a lot like that once too," he told him, "But now I've said my piece, you've said yours so all there's left to say is which suite you'll be putting at my disposal."

Chuck looked at the older man, clenched his jaw and replied, "Presidential."

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair held her breath, waiting to see what Lily would say, if she'd seen her running out of Chuck's room and gratefully, she didn't have long to wait.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Lily said and Blair exhaled in relief as Cate excitedly ran up to her, "Did you come to play with me?" the little girl asked and Blair bent, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I didn't," Blair said, burying her hand in Cate's tresses and holding her close before pulling back, "I—I came to see your father," she lied, knowing she couldn't let Cate know about the townhouse design, let alone the move itself.

"Oh, Daddy's working," Cate replied, "But I finished my lessons early today. Mrs. Hollister said I did a really good job," she said, smiling big.

"Well that's great, honey!" Blair enthused, dropping a light kiss on Cate's nose, making her grin shyly, "I'm very proud of you," she said with a smile that slowly died away when she noticed Lily observing the exchange.

"I'll, uh, since Chuck isn't here, I'll get going," Blair said, rubbing her lipstick off of Cate's nose.

"Of course not," Lily said, "I was just going down to the kitchen to see what looks good on the menu today. You can join us for lunch."

"Yes!" Cate jumped up, but Blair parted her lips to issue a regretful refusal, "I really can't stay. I have work—"

"Please, Blair?" Cate said with a sad pout that Blair knew had to work on Chuck, "Pretty please?"

"I—I can't," she forced herself to reply even though everything was telling her not to, "But how about this? Lily can go down to the kitchen and I can stay here with you until she gets back, alright?"

"Alright," Cate said with disappointment, "But Grandma, take lots and lots and lots of time, okay?"

Lily laughed, "Okay," she nodded, but shook her head with a smile, silently letting Blair know she wouldn't.

"I'll be back soon," Lily said and Blair watched as she walked away then exited the penthouse, leaving them alone together.

"So—where's Monkey?" Blair asked as she was whirled around by Cate who took her hand and pulled her towards her bedroom, "He's at the groomers," Cate replied, pushing her door open.

"Well aren't you in a rush?" Blair teased as she was practically dragged into the room.

"The clock's ticking," Cate said wryly, pointing at her bare wrist.

"Oh it is, is it?" Blair said, reaching out and tickling Cate who giggled and bent and squirmed, "It is!" Cate gasped in between laughs and Blair grinned, finally stilling her fingers, "So what do you want to do?"

Cate took in one last stabilizing breath then shrugged, "I don't know," she said as Blair lifted then deposited her on her bed with a bounce, "Can I do your nails?" Cate asked as her bow flopped onto her face. She tried to push it back, but it flopped again, making Blair laugh.

"Why don't we fix this first, okay?" she said, pulling the bow out of Cate's hair.

"Okay," Cate said, reaching towards her nightstand where her sterling silver brush lay, "Grandma combed my hair today. The nannies used to do it, 'cept they never did it pretty like yours," Cate said, reaching out and twirling a finger around one of Blair's curls.

Blair smiled sadly as she joined her on the bed. She remembered when she was young. Eleanor couldn't be bothered with such trivialities so she paid someone else to, "I actually love your hair," she said, pushing those memories away, "I wish mine could be more like yours," she said as she took the brush from Cate and started to softly run it through her hair.

"Nuh uh," Cate denied, looking down, "Yours is way better and it's brown."

"What's wrong with your hair color?" Blair asked, sweeping Cate's hair off her face and securing it back with the bow.

"It's yellow," she shrugged, "Daddy has brown like you. How come I couldn't have brown hair too?"

"I—," Blair faltered as something heavy pressed down onto her chest. She knew Cate must have gotten her blonde hair from her mother, but she didn't want to bring it up. She didn't even want to think of it, of her, whoever she was. She didn't know what Cate had been told and she didn't want to ask. She didn't think Cate could bear to share the details or maybe it was her who couldn't bear to hear them.

"But, your blonde hair is beautiful," she said, halting her wandering thoughts and bypassing the question altogether, "And Lily and Serena have blonde hair, don't you like sharing that with them?"

"I guess so," Cate said reluctantly.

"You guess so?" Blair's eyes gleamed as she put the brush down then started wiggling her fingers with intent, causing Cate's smile to return as she tried to scurry away, but Blair didn't let her. She caught her by the leg and pulled her back.

"Okay, okay!" Cate giggled with flushed cheeks as she grabbed Blair's hand, stopping her from starting the next tickling session.

"Do you surrender?" Blair smiled down at her as she lay on her side next to Cate, gripping her small hand.

"Never!" Cate smirked, Chuck's smirk and it completely caught her off guard. By now it shouldn't have, but it did and it was way too much, so much that she had to say something to save herself, "You know what I think? I think you're just right exactly as you are."

"You do?" Cate brightened.

"I do."

**XOXOXOXO **

All he'd wanted since he'd left Bass Industries was to get a few peaceful minutes without Blair being mentioned or brought up or anything that could trigger his thoughts from going places he didn't want them to, but even the damn townhouse owner was conspiring against him, Chuck thought broodingly as he went to walk out of the restaurant and nearly collided with Lily in the process.

"Charles," she laughed as Chuck put out a hand to steady her, "Lily, I didn't expect to see you here this early," he smiled, making himself set aside his sullenness, "How's Cate?"

"Catherine? She's—she's fine," Lily said, "Upstairs," she motioned with a casual wave, "She finished her lessons early."

He watched as Lily started to play with her pearls which immediately gave him pause. That was her tell.

"Are you sure everything's alright? Who did you leave her with?"

"Honestly Charles, what's with the 3rd degree? You don't think I'd leave my granddaughter unattended, do you?"

He frowned, "No, of course, that's not—," he said, then stopped himself, "So everything's fine?"

"Yes, more than, Catherine is thrilled to be done with her school work for the day," she said then looked past him, "I was just going to see about our lunch."

"Why didn't you just call down for it?"

"Uh, Chef Arnaud promised me something new, but I wanted to supervise just in case."

Chuck nodded, knowing his chef was a consummate flirt who loved to cater to the individual's palate, but he knew it was just the older man's nature. He'd been happily committed to his male partner for over thirty years.

"So what brings you by? I didn't expect to see you this early either."

"I had a meeting about the townhouse I just purchased," Chuck replied, moving Lily out of the way in order to keep her from the entrance traffic.

"Townhouse? This is the first I'm hearing about it," she said, but he didn't want to get into all the details, "I bought a townhouse on East 73rd Street yesterday. Cate and I are going to be moving there instead of the penthouse on Park."

"What brought this sudden change on?" she asked and that was exactly what he didn't want to get into, "The whys of the matter aren't important. I just hope I can still count on your discretion. I don't want Cate knowing about this yet."

"Of course," Lily nodded, then Chuck went on, "I also don't want her hearing about the nannies I'm interviewing later today."

"Oh, Charles," Lily said with disappointment, "Must you?" she asked, "I'm more than happy to keep minding her while you're—"

"No," he shut her down, "I can't ask that of you. You have a life, Rufus, Cate is my responsibility."

"But—"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, on this I won't accept any arguments."

"As if you ever do," Lily smiled wryly.

Chuck grinned, "I have to be going," he looked down at his watch, "I have an appointment at the Legacy in just under an hour and a few phone calls to make before then."

"Alright," Lily nodded, "I'll see you later today."

"Before you go, a favor," he stopped her, "Remind Cate that it's her turn to pick a movie and that I'll give her a million dollars if it doesn't involve a Disney princess."

Lily laughed, "I doubt that will sway her."

"It was worth a shot," Chuck smirked, then left Lily and walked out of the restaurant.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Ms. Serena?"

Serena turned, "Those cushions go to her office," she replied, balancing a vase, a throw pillow and a photo frame in her hands, "Wait, Dorota!" she stopped the maid, "Don't take those in there if they haven't finished with the painting.

"They just finish," Dorota replied, "I threaten Polish torture tactics," she told her, "Their big bulging—eh, egos can't take it," she grinned and Serena laughed, "You're incorrigible, stick to the list," she told her, setting down what she had in her hands on the desk in the front room of Blair's design studio.

The office furniture would be arriving in a few hours and the sofas she'd ordered would be coming any minute. She'd had to pay an obscene amount in shipping fees, but she wanted to get as much done as she possible could. She just hoped Blair liked it when it was all finished.

They had a lot left to get done and she still had to run out to a few more places, but if everything stayed on schedule she just might be able to do it all on time. She turned around, thinking three steps ahead and reached on the floor for her bag.

A little reinforcement couldn't hurt, she thought as she went into her purse and pulled out her cell phone.

The call rang and rang, then rang out. She frowned then dialed another number.

"Hello, The Spectator, Marnie speaking."

"Marnie," she smiled, "Is Nate in? It's Serena."

"Ye—uh, no, sorry Ms. van der Woodsen, you've just missed him. Would you like to leave a message?"

Serena's gaze lowered, "No, that's alright," she replied, "Just tell him I called."

"I will, have a good day."

"You too," she told her then she cut the call.

She'd tried to call Nate that morning, but she had missed him then too. She tried not to think anything of it. He was probably just busy at work, she told herself, but couldn't stop the nagging feeling she'd had since yesterday. Nate had been weird when he'd gone shopping with her, then quiet at dinner that night too.

It was probably just stress, she assured herself, adjusting her Fendi satchel bag to go out.

Just stress, she thought.

But the nagging feeling remained.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Grandma, you came back too soon," Cate pouted and Lily smiled, "I'm sorry, I took as long as I could," she said as a maid walked into the penthouse behind her, pushing a serving cart.

"No grumbling," Blair said, tipping Cate's face up as she fanned the nails of her other hand, "She was gone almost an hour."

"I know," Cate sighed dramatically, "But we didn't even get to finish Sleeping Beauty."

"But we did get to do each other's hair and you painted my nails," Blair reminded her, "We can always finish the movie another time."

"Always?" Cate perked up and Blair literally wanted to bite her tongue. She looked at Lily and she knew she must have appeared a floundering mess because Lily jumped right in.

"Catherine, please go wash your hands before our lunch gets cold."

"But—"

"Go on," Blair chimed in, composing herself, "We'll see each other again soon," she grinned then placed a kiss on Cate's head.

"Soon is too far away," she said sadly, but turned around and obeyed, heading towards the hall bathroom.

"Thank you," she told Lily once they were alone, "I have to get better at watching what I say around her. I'm going to be going back to Paris really soon."

"Or you can just move back here permanently," Lily suggested, but Blair rejected it instantly, "That's a nice idea, but that's all it is."

"You can make it more," Lily replied, but didn't push any further, "Before you leave, I saw Charles."

For a split second she waited for Lily to go on, to finish her thought, but then she remembered she'd told her that she was looking for Chuck when they'd surprised her earlier, "Chuck's here?" she said quickly, trying to mask her trip up.

"He was," Lily replied, then stepped to the side to allow the maid to head towards the dining room, "But he left to the Legacy."

"The Legacy?" Blair said stiffly as Chuck's _helpful manager_ came to mind, "Do you know why?" she asked, before she could think better of it.

"He told me a meeting," Lily said casually and Blair fought not to ground her heels into the hardwood floors, "I—I have to go," she told Lily, "Lot's of work," she explained as she reached for her bag on the couch.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at Columbia," Lily smiled.

Blair made herself smile back, "See you then," she said, then her eyes narrowed as she strode towards the front door. Chuck's _meeting_ was about to get crashed.

**XOXOXOXO**

"I hope you realize my curiosity is the only reason I agreed to this meeting, but that will only go so far," Chuck told the man sitting next to him at the Legacy bar.

"I needed to talk to you," Ian Whitlock replied, his hand resting on his coffee cup.

"I gathered that when you called my office twelve times and insisted we move up this face to face."

"I need—"

"To talk me, I've heard that already," Chuck said dryly, "So talk," he told him, "Not that I have the faintest idea what about. Our dealings ended years ago."

The man went to pick up his cup, but his hand shook, rattling the cup against the small plate underneath and that piqued Chuck's curiosity even more.

"Just tell me what you want," Chuck said, waving his hand, refusing when the bartender offered him a scotch.

"I need you to buy it back."

That got Chuck to turn in his stool, "Is this a joke?"

The young dark haired man looked back nervously, "It'll be at less—much less than market value."

"Let me attempt to get this straight," Chuck said, unbuttoning his suit jacket, "You want me to buy back the hotel I sold to you almost four years ago?"

"Yes," Ian replied, "But at a fraction of what it's worth," he repeated, clearly hoping to sway him, "It would be a great investment."

"It would, if I was interested, but I'm not," Chuck said, wanting to end this conversation there and then.

"But—"

"There's nothing you can say to convince me to buy back the Empire," Chuck retorted, "If that's all it is you wanted to discuss, then I think we're done here."

"No, wait," the man pleaded, nearly slipping off his stool when he saw Chuck go to stand, "If not the Empire, I own another, Mon Hotel Paris in France."

Chuck nearly laughed, "You're so far away from persuading me," he let Ian know, "Every single property I owned in France I sold. I want nothing to do with that part of Europe."

"You have something against the country or the people?"

"You could say that," Chuck remarked wryly, "And now I think we really are done here," he said and Ian shot out a reflexive hand towards Chuck, knocking down his coffee in the process.

Chuck stood up quickly, but he wasn't fast enough and some of the hot liquid seeped onto his thigh.

"I'm sorry, that was completely my mistake," Ian said, handing him a dinner cloth which Chuck snatched out of his hand, "Get out of my hotel."

"Forgive me," he apologized again, "It's just—I'm going under. I need to sell."

"Then find someone else. There's nothing I can do for you," Chuck said with finality, "I sold you a successful hotel. What you did with it was of your own making," he said, then left the man standing there as he headed towards his office to change.

When he got there he went straight to his en-suite bathroom which also had a closet. He pulled out one of the suits he had stored there of any eventuality then started to change. He didn't know what Ian Whitlock had gotten himself into, but he wasn't going to bail him out. Nothing would make him buy back the Empire or much less purchase property in France.

He pushed his thoughts away before he could induce a headache. None of it was any concern of his. He pulled on his shirt with more force than was needed then he turned to reach for his tie just as he heard his office door open.

He frowned and walked out to find Gretchen walking in.

"Oh, you scared me," she laughed, but did nothing to turn away or hide the fact that she was staring at his unbuttoned shirt or rather to the small patch of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his pants.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to disturb you. I had no idea you were here," she said, walking over, getting purposely close as she bent to place a folder on his desk, "Those are the numbers for this month," she explained as he caught a whiff of her perfume. She was just a hand stretch away, but she failed to stir pulses and that more than annoyed him. He should want her, but he somehow didn't.

"I had to meet someone," he told her and she nodded, straightening, but knocking down Cate's picture.

"Sorry! I'm such a klutz. Let me get that," she said bending. He knew what she was doing. He should have stopped her, but he didn't. He kept waiting to see if something changed, anything, but it didn't, at least it didn't until his door swung open without notice and Blair filled the space.

**XOXOXOXO **

She knew what she'd expected to find, knew what she would be walking into, but that still didn't stop the instant rise of acrimony that filled her chest when she walked into Chuck's office.

He was by his desk, shirt undone, with his _doting_ employee bent in front of him.

"Is this a bad time?" she smiled tightly, but couldn't quite keep the snide edge out of her voice, "We have a lot to discuss, Chuck, unless you're otherwise occupied?"

Gretchen straightened and turned, smiling back as she placed Cate's picture on Chuck's desk, "No, we're done here," she grinned, "So nice to see you again, Blair."

"Yes, I'm sure it is," Blair replied, watching the woman walk past her, "I'll be around if you need me, Chuck," Gretchen said lightly before leaving, making Blair roll her eyes.

"What? Have you decided to play mute?" she asked, once they were alone.

His gaze was thoughtful, unsettlingly so, before he finally spoke up, "Why have you come?" he asked her.

"I know why you have," she threw back and his lips curled into a hard smirk, walking up to her, "My, but wasn't that crass, Ms. Waldorf."

"It wasn't crass," she clipped, "It was blunt."

"Do I detect a grievance in your tone?"

"No more than usual," came her glacial response.

"I'm sure that's a lie."

"And I'm certain you'd like to believe that."

"Jealous, Blair?" he mocked her words from the day before, "Bored, Chuck," she said dryly, but the beat in her chest started to pick up speed, "Can we move on?"

"You came to me," he shrugged, taking another step in her direction, invading her space and stealing her peace of mind, "Start talking."

She tried to take a breath, but it thinned on the intake as her eyes wandered. Her thorough appraisal brought a hot flush to her cheeks, but it was nothing compared to the heat she could feel radiating off his bare chest, "Can—can we start with you fully clothed?" she snapped.

"And end where?" he grinned sarcastically, "The desk could work or the couch, or remember when—"

"_Chuck_."

"And you put your leg—"

"Chuck!" she grated, pulling away and he laughed as he started doing up his buttons.

"I'm glad I can still be a source of amusement," she folded her arms as his cynical gaze assessed her, "Well you know you were always my favorite pastime, Waldorf."

"Well then however did you cope?" she mocked before she realized what she'd said. As soon as the words were out, a chill of silence pervaded the room.

Her eyes fastened on him as he glared back, the cold ferocity making a tingle shiver up her spine.

"I assume there was a point to this visit?" the hard words came, cutting through the tension with the sharpness of his tone.

"I—I need to know what you want for the townhouse, colors, themes…what sort of look are you going for?"

It took a moment before his response came, "Pick whatever you want."

Her gaze hardened, "I told you I couldn't do that when you wanted me to for Cate's room. The same thing applies. It's your house."

He shrugged indifferently, putting on his tie, "You know my tastes…to the root," he said, looking through hooded eyes as he perfected the knot, "But choose what you think would look best with Cate in mind. It's her home too."

"I—"

"Is that it? Or do you have a further inquiry?"

She pulled on the camel colored jacket she was wearing over her dress to stop herself from lashing out, "I need to know what you want to keep from the penthouse and what you want to leave."

"I'm not sure," he said, going back into the bathroom to get his jacket, "Shall we go make a list?" he asked after he returned a couple of minutes later, finally completely dressed.

"Right now?"

"Your deadline is expiring as we speak, isn't it?" he said dryly.

Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't rise to the bait, "I'll meet you there," she said then went to turn around, but he caught her hand, stopping her.

"New manicurist?" he remarked, seeing the uncoordinated way the polish had been applied, "I—she, she came highly recommended," she pulled her hand back, dousing the urge to rub the prickling spot where his fingers had been.

"By who? And was she drunk or blind?" he said and she scoffed, "I'm going—"

"We'll go together," he told her and she tilted her head, "I have my own ride," she said and he grinned, making her want to clamp her teeth, "It's gone, isn't it? You sent my car away."

"I _can_ give you a lift?" he smoothed over.

"Why don't you give your manager one?" she pursed her lips, "It's only polite you return the favor."

"Retract your claws, kitten, and walk," he ordered her, his pinning glare forcing her to comply.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair walked rigidly after the painfully quiet ride over with Chuck. Arguing with him was bad enough, but the silence just made her feel like she was standing on pins and needles, and the worst of it was knowing he knew exactly what he doing which only infuriated her further. She couldn't wait to get the list done and be rid of him.

"Mr. Bass," the doorman greeted, "And Ms. Waldorf, so nice to see you again today."

"Again?" Chuck said as they walked into the Palace's lobby.

Her breath caught, "Just keep walking," she told him, brushing off his remark.

"Oh, Mr. Bass!" the man behind the front desk stopped them before they could reach the elevator.

"Yes, Jeremy?" Chuck asked, turning.

"Three out of the five nannies have already arrived."

Chuck nodded, "Thank you," he said and Blair frowned, "You're hiring a new nanny?"

"Yes," he replied, "I'll be interviewing them shortly," he said offhandedly and she knew he didn't want to keep talking about it, but she hated the idea. She also knew it wasn't her place to comment, though she did anyway. As much as she tried, she couldn't remain silent and not say anything, "Just don't hire an abusive twit this time, alright?"

He gave her a sidelong look, "I'll do my best," he derided and she gave a condescendingly sweet smile, "Thanks."

They entered the elevator, both standing on opposite sides until the doors slid open again at the top floor.

"Here's a pad and paper," she told him, pulling it out her bag after they were standing in his living room, "Just jot down the items and I'll make sure they're sent over to the townhouse."

"No need," he told her and she turned to him, confused, "What do you mean, no need?"

"Beyond personal effects, photos and Cate's toys, everything else can stay."

She furrowed her brows in irritation, "If you already knew that then why did you waste my time bringing me here?" she asked, putting the pad away.

He shrugged, "I felt like the company," he said with a patronizing grin.

She took in a fuming breath, ready to spew her worst when Cate ran in.

"Daddy! Blair!" she yelled happily, running into Chuck's arms.

He lifted her up, kissing her cheek then Cate leaned over, pulling Blair into a hug. Before she knew what was happening, she was stumbling into Chuck's side, making him snake a hand around her waist to steady her.

She took in a sharp breath, feeling his splayed fingers on her with just the thin layer of her dress acting as a poor barrier for her bare skin.

She looked at him and he returned the gaze as his hand curled under her jacket and crept up…and crept up, making her lips part and her back arch before he got to the underside of her arm and pulled her away.

When she was finally able to breathe normally, she gave Chuck a dark look which he reciprocated before Cate spoke up, breaking the silent match, "Soon was soon," she smiled, but Chuck didn't follow, "What do you mean?" he asked and Blair was saved when Lily came walking in, pulling her bag onto her arm.

"Oh, good you're here," she smiled, "I was going to take her with me to a meeting, but I know she'd be bored. I've been put in charge of the next charity gala and I've yet to even pick the charity itself," she said, walking up to them and tapping Cate's arm, "Kiss?" she said, offering her cheek and Cate grinned, leaning over and kissing Lily's cheek, "Bye, Grandma."

"See you tomorrow, my darling," she said then smiled to them and left before Chuck could barely mutter anything.

"I…I'm going to go too," Blair said as Chuck lowered Cate to the floor.

"No!" Cate protested, but Chuck interjected with a scolding look, "Catherine," he said and Cate looked down.

Blair felt terrible, caressing the side of Cate's cheek and Chuck sighed then looked at his watch, "I have a meeting in a few minutes. I'm going to call Nina up to stay with you until I'm done."

"No, Daddy," Cate complained, "I don't want to stay with the maid."

"You're leaving her with the maid?" Blair said and Chuck's gaze hardened, "Because you were _far_ worse off with Dorota by your side, huh?" he said wryly then looked down, "Would you rather stay with Gretchen?" he asked Cate, "I know you and she hit it off. I can have her here quickly."

Blair pulled Cate to her, her stomach squeezing at the thought of that woman alone with her, "That's not necessary. I'm here, I'll stay with her."

"Yay!" Cate bounced and Chuck tried to intercede, "Blair—," he said, shooting her a lethal look, but Cate was oblivious, turning into Blair and hugging her around the middle, "Bye Daddy, see you later!"

Blair laughed and Chuck smiled, but there was no amusement in his eyes, just cold hard hostility as he looked back at her, "You're supposed to be working."

"I will, Cate will help me with my _new client's_ design," she told him, "Do you want to go shopping?" she asked, looking down.

"Yes!" Cate nodded eagerly, "I can help."

"Great!" she said, taking Cate's hand, "Call when your meeting's done," she said and rushed out with the little girl before she could get caught in Chuck's line of fire.

**XOXOXOXO**

Twenty minutes had passed. This was the second nanny he was interviewing and all he could do was nod as if he were listening or considering when he really wasn't. He didn't even remember the woman's name. He was too busy thinking about Cate…and Blair and every moment from his office at the Legacy back to the penthouse with her.

He rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble that was already starting to grow since his morning's shave. This was getting ridiculous. He was letting what he was doing to her backfire on him and he was supposed to be doing just the opposite. He had to get his shit together.

It was just—_Blair_, he told himself. Before he knew it, he'd be done with her and she'd be back in Paris or wherever else she decided to go and everything would go back to the way it had been, to the way it should be, he assured himself, but he didn't know why the thought made his hands tighten into hard fists.

"…and I speak three languages and I love children, but I said that already," the woman laughed nervously, making Chuck focus and nod, but he didn't know what he was nodding about.

"Thank you for your interest in the position," he said, needing the woman gone.

"But, I—"

"I'll be in touch," he said, rising and shaking the woman's limp hand.

After she was gone, he sank back into his office chair. This had been Bart's office, he mused and that did nothing to adjust his mood.

Why was he sitting there interviewing nannies he knew he wouldn't hire, he asked himself? He was forcing himself to go through the motions for the sake of a distraction, a distraction he wouldn't need if _she_ hadn't decided to pop back in after four years just to screw with his sanity, but it wouldn't be long now, he tried to tell himself.

Soon she'd have the Architectural Digest feature and would be so high up, but with just a snap he'd bring it all down.

The door sounded and he looked up, "Come in," he said, waving in the next nanny.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What do you think about this one?" Blair asked Cate as they were standing in the middle of the furniture showroom at Armani Casa.

Cate shrugged, "It's okay," she said, and Blair shared the same sort of listless sentiment. The set of sofas they were looking at were modern and a rich colored red which she knew Chuck would like, but the lines were too hard, "Which do you like?" she prompted and Cate curled her lip adorably and climbed onto the sofa to get a better view of the rest of the living room furniture on display.

She turned her head in one direction, then the other, then back again before she shouted, "Those!" pointing quite adamantly.

With the racket Cate made, a salesman took notice and quickly walked up to them, "May I help you and your—"

"No thank you!" Blair rushed before he could finish. She knew exactly what he'd been about to say and just the thought was enough for the dull ache to start up in her chest again. That was one thing she could not allow herself to even think of if she wanted to be able to get up in the mornings or even put one foot in front of the other.

"I think we may have found what we're looking for," she smiled politely, once she could get the words out, "Come on, Cate," she beckoned and the little girl jumped off the couch then hopped over to her side, gripping her hand, "I like those the bestest," she repeated as they walked up to where she'd pointed to moments before.

The sofa set was blue, her favorite color, but a grayish blue. It was still modern, but it had curves which softened the look. She loved it and it would look perfect in front of the built-ins at the townhouse. Immediately she started thinking of accessories and a couple of armchairs she owned in Paris and rug she'd seen online. She couldn't take her tablet out fast enough to record her thoughts as they came.

"Do you like them?" Cate interrupted and Blair laughed. She'd been so engrossed she'd forgotten to comment, "Yes, I love them, thank you. You're the best assistant I've ever had," she said, taking her hand and giving it a soft squeeze, "Just don't tell Dorota I said that," she winked and Cate grinned, "I won't! You're welcome," she said, clearly proud she'd been a help, "Maybe you should hire me."

Blair laughed, "Oh, really?" she poked her teasingly and Cate giggled, "How about graduating kindergarten first?"

Cate made a face, "If I must to," she said and Blair grinned, "Yes, you _must to_."

"I know you said you didn't need any help," the salesman came back around, no doubt smelling a successful transaction, "But this set is one of the best on the floor," he said, "The materials—"

"Save the pitch," she told him, "And take my card," she said, passing him her Visa, "How fast can you have it delivered to Lexington and East 73rd?"

"How fast do you want it?"

"Fast," she reiterated and he seemed to consider it, "I can have it there by 10 AM tomorrow, but you would incur a surcharge," he warned and she frowned, "I didn't even look at the price tags," she told him, "Do you really think a little extra fee is a valid concern of mine?"

"Of course not," he apologized, "I'll charge this up right away then get the paperwork for delivery."

"You do that," she told him then she turned and bent towards Cate, "It's been more than forty minutes, do you want to go do something fun?" she asked her and Cate nodded quickly, "Yeah, let's go play."

"Central Park?" she suggested and Cate nodded with anticipation, "Can we go roller skating?"

"Roller skating?" Blair said a little warily.

"Yeah, it's lots of fun."

She hadn't been roller skating since—she couldn't even remember. "I—," her cell phone rang, stopping her.

"I hope it's not Daddy," Cate moped as Blair went into her bag. She hoped so too. She'd been actively avoiding all thoughts of Chuck since she'd run out with Cate and thus far she'd been successful. She didn't want him calling so soon and ruining her progress.

"It's not Chuck," she said gratefully as she took the call, "Drew," she smiled, "I thought you told me you'd be busy until tonight."

"I did, but my afternoon's cleared up," he replied, "How about yours? Or is Chuck Bass still commanding your every spare moment?"

"No," she said, fervently denying, "In fact, Cate and I are free," she said, propping the phone up with her shoulder when the salesman returned, wanting her to sign.

"Cate?" Drew said and Blair finished signing, "Yes, Cate," Blair said, taking back her credit card and pocketing the receipt, "Would you like to join us in Central Park?"

"Blair—"

"Just answer the question."

"Which side?" he indulged and she smiled, "South, and could you stop and pick up a pair of skates for Cate in a size—" she grabbed her phone in her hand again and bent in front of the little girl, checking her shoe, "Ten and a pair for me? Thanks!" she said in an overly cheerful way then she cut the call before he could form a reply.

**XOXOXOXO**

The last of the nannies had finally departed, he thought with relief as he dumped the résumés they'd handed to him in the trash. From the little he could recall, none of them seemed right and he'd rather spare himself and Cate the grief than hire someone he knew would only last a matter of days.

Thinking about Cate prompted him to retrieve his cell phone from his pocket, but before he could touch the screen, the phone came alive in his hands.

"Mr. Bass?"

"Ellen," he said, looking down at this watch, "Has something presented itself?" he asked his assistant, calculating the time and trying to remember if he'd overlooked any appointments.

"The Langley contract," she replied with some exasperation, "I told you—"

He cursed over her voice, "Yes, you reminded me earlier today, but it must have gotten away from me," he said, rising off his chair, "Send it over to the Palace and I'll deal with it."

"And if—"

"And if," he said, anticipating her words, "Mills Langley should contact you, tell him something came up and I'll have the papers for him first thing in the morning. If that doesn't suit, he can walk away with my noble well wishes," he dryly spelled out, "Alright?"

"Alright," she confirmed as he heard the sound of another call coming through. He frowned and pulled his phone away from his ear.

It was his PI.

He quickly adjusted the phone back up and ended the call with his assistant to answer Hues. From the way his gut contracted when he saw the number, he didn't think he'd be hearing anything favorable.

"I told you to keep track of her and that we'd go through a rundown at the end of the day," he said as an introduction, "I assume you contacting me before time, means that she's done something I won't like. Am I wrong?" he asked, wanting to be, but he ultimately wasn't.

"No, you're not wrong," his PI replied and he got a sour taste in his mouth when he thought of his daughter with her all this time.

"You know she has Catherine," he said, his tone low and devoid of emotion, "Say what you must and say it quickly."

"She's taken her to Central Park with Andrew Parker."

For a moment he was relieved it wasn't something worse then he thought of Blair and the banker and his daughter and his stomach turned with ire.

"Give me their exact location."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair took a few wobbled kicks on her new skates, trying to catch up to Cate.

"Careful," Drew said, taking her hand to keep her in balance, "Thanks," she smiled then called out to Cate as she tried to glide on the smooth concrete path she was on in Central Park.

"I can ice skate perfectly, you would think roller skating would be a breeze in comparison," she complained and Drew grinned, "Maybe you do better off balance," he said, giving her hand a small push.

She gasped, tilting to the side, but he righted her before she could tip over, "That wasn't funny," she slapped his arm and he laughed, "Or maybe you should just try inline skates," he shrugged and she pursed her lips.

"Cate!" she yelled again.

"Do you want me to get her?" Drew asked and Blair shook her head when she saw the little girl finally stop, "It's alright, she's coming back on her own," she told him, "Plus I don't think she's your biggest fan."

"So you noticed?" he joked and Blair grinned, "Maybe it's just a Bass trait."

"Speaking of," he said and her smile faded, "Don't," she shook her head once more, "I really don't want to start this up all over again."

"But—"

"Cate," she put on a smile again as the little girl stopped in front of them, "Having fun?"

Cate smiled, but it was disheartened, nothing like she'd been earlier and Blair looked at Drew, knowing she needed a moment alone with her, "Give us a minute?" she asked and he nodded, taking a seat on one of the park benches along the path.

"What's wrong?" she asked, once Drew had gone, "Nothing," Cate shrugged, fingering her pink skirt as Blair leaned over as much as she could without falling.

"Hey," she said quietly, taking Cate's hand and rolling her closer, "I'm here and you're here, and that's all that matters, okay?"

"Okay," Cate smiled, gaining some of the enthusiasm she'd had back at the store, "Can we go up there?" she asked, pointing to some stairs that led up to give spectators a panoramic view of the park.

"I don't know," Blair said, "Only if we go really slow and you're really, really careful," she emphasized.

"Okay!" Cate said, but with a devilish grin she hightailed it, "Race you!"

"Hey—Cate!" she laughed as she tried to keep up, but Cate obediently stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Up we go," Drew said, joining them as he helped Cate up the steps.

"Thank you," Cate said, "And thanks for the pretty skates," she added hesitantly and Drew grinned, "You're more than welcome," he said as they reached the top, Blair trailing behind them.

"Did you both forget about me?" Blair laughed, climbing up the last step, breathing hard.

"Out of shape?" Drew teased as he gripped her hand and Blair scowled, but it ended up being a smile of mock indignation, "I will kill you if you ask me that again."

He laughed and Cate frowned looking between them.

"Race you down again!" Blair heard as the little girl whizzed past before she could react.

"What?" Blair said, then whipped around in alarm, "No! Wait, Cate!" she shouted, her heart leaping in utter fear as she watched Cate skate, teetering down as she went.

Blair saw Drew go after her, but she couldn't process it, she couldn't think. She just acted, going after her too, going as fast as she possibly could to reach her.

"Cate, stop!"

"Catherine!" a sharp voice rang out, a familiar voice, a voice that made Blair lock up and lose her footing. Her hands flailed, she tried to stop, tried to balance, but she couldn't, so she did the only thing she could do.

She braced for impact.

**XOXOXOXO **

When Chuck got to Central Park he was like a livewire ready to snap at anything within his reach. He should never have allowed her out of his hotel with Cate, and what's more he should have dealt with Andrew Parker the moment the man had landed in the city.

Both were a huge lapse he would not be repeating.

He walked further into the path his PI told him they'd taken, trying to spot them until he finally did. His eyes zeroed in on the banker atop a stair structure, smiling down at Cate as he helped her then at Blair before he took her hand.

He grinded his teeth painfully, surveying the domestic portrait they painted.

That man had no right. That was his daughter, that was—

"No! Wait, Cate!"

His gaze snapped then widened in horrible shock as he realized what was happening.

"Cate, stop!" he heard Blair.

He was running before he even knew he was.

_No…No…No…_ his mind shouted.

"Catherine!" he yelled right before Andrew Parker scooped her up.

That should have been the end of it, crisis averted. He should have been relieved, but that wasn't what ended up happening.

He heard Blair shriek then lurch down the rest of the stairs before she hit the ground rolling, stopping limp on the grass.

He couldn't quite believe what he was seeing as his mind tried to catch up, but when it did, he felt like he'd been struck, like his diaphragm had been paralyzed.

She was too still.

Way too still.

His chest squeezed until it was a physical ache as he rushed up to her, pushing Andrew out of the way when he tried to see to her first.

"Blair."

"Blair!" he gritted out on his knees, carefully putting a hand beneath her neck.

She groaned, trying to move.

"Easy," he said quietly, sliding his thumb across her cheek, smoothing some dirt away, "Let's sit you up," he said and she shakily nodded then winced once he'd helped her into a sitting position.

"My ankle," she rasped as he became aware of everything else around them.

A few people had gathered around to gawk and Cate was sobbing, "It's all my—my fault," she cried, "I'm really sorry," she sniffled.

"No, sweetheart, it's alright. I'm alright," Blair assured her.

"Can you stand?" Drew asked.

"Of course she can't," Chuck retorted, pulling Blair onto his lap.

"Chuck?"

"Chuck!" she shot him a mutinous look which he ignored as he lifted her up in his arms.

"Arthur," he said when he saw his driver had walked up, drawn to the commotion.

"Yes, Mr. Bass?"

"See to Cate," he said as he started in a beeline straight for his limo.

"Chuck, put me down, Chuck!" she pushed against his chest, but ended up sucking in a painful breath.

"Stop fighting me, you'll only hurt yourself," he nearly growled.

"Do you need any help?" Drew asked when he came into step beside him.

"I got her," he barked, not sparing the man a look as he made it to his limo.

"You don't have anything," she spat, "I don't need your help," she squirmed and nearly fell out of his arms when he bent to maneuver the door open.

He had to make a swift move that had them both falling into the backseat with a whoosh, her pinned beneath him.

He rose onto his elbow as her hot angry breath tickled his cheek, "This feels eerily familiar," he couldn't help but remark and she tried to knee him, but couldn't.

He sat up and she shoved him, but he barely swayed as he shifted, looking out the gaping door to reach for Cate as Arthur lowered her down.

Once she was in his arms, the door slammed shut and he was gripping her tight, not caring that her skates were leaving grass streaks on his pants.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," she hiccupped and he rubbed her back, finally taking the first deep breath since arriving.

"It's okay," he said, pulling his handkerchief out to dry her tears as the limo took off.

"Wait, where's Drew? You left him behind?" Blair fumed as he settled Cate down on his right so he could turn to the left towards her.

"We'll get to Andrew Parker later," he said with a cold warning in his eyes that had her quieting in a stew of fury which he gave no importance to, "First thing's first," he said, reaching down, but she slapped his hand away, pulling her right skate off with no problem, but when it came to the left, her face contorted as her foot came free.

"Is that the only damage?"

"What, besides my pride?" she mocked.

"_Cute_," he scoffed, but he was in no mood for her, "I asked you a question," he grated.

"Stop fighting," Cate wavered, her small tearful voice sobering the situation like nothing else.

"It's alright, we weren't fighting," he put an around his daughter.

"We weren't," Blair agreed, "And yes, that's the only damage," she finally replied and Chuck gave a curt nod of acknowledgement as Cate cuddled into his side.

"Where's my bag? And where are we going?" Blair asked, leaning to look out the window.

"Where else?" he replied, "Logic would dictate the hospital."

"What?" she said and he frowned, seeing her tense up, "I'm not going to the hospital. Drop me off at the next corner," she demanded, "I swear Chuck if you don't, I'll open this door, I—I—"

"What the—," he went to curse, but he felt Cate squeeze his suit jacket.

"Stop it," he grabbed Blair's trembling arm, pulling her back, "What's gotten into you?" he said harshly then released her, tapping the button to lower down the privacy window.

He looked down at his frightened daughter then at Blair who'd grown white as a sheet.

"Arthur," he said with his jaw set, "Change of plans, back to the Palace."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair clung to Chuck, still trying to get her bearings, but she was still somewhat disoriented. Her shoulder hurt, her back, her hip, she knew she'd have bruises before long.

Chuck shifted her in his arms and her hands clenched his jacket, "Why are we here?" she asked, wanting to push against him, but she just couldn't muster it anymore. She was too relieved, too spent after being anxiously plastered to the limo seat when he'd brought up the hospital.

"You have to have that looked at," he said, his voice deep and gritty and uncompromising as they walked through the Palace's lobby once again.

"No I don't," her heart leapt as she looked up at him, feeling the imminent threat of the hospital again. She knew she was being absurd, but she couldn't help it.

Her gaze scanned around, wanting to calm her nerves and she noticed people were starting to stare. She felt like she was a spectacle and she must have looked it, being carried around with only one shoe on. Luckily Arthur had retrieved her purse from the grass or else she wouldn't have any shoes to walk away with, and she would be walking away as soon as Chuck put her down, she told herself.

"Where's Cate? She was right behind us," Blair said, looking over his shoulder.

"I sent her up to the penthouse with Arthur. He'll sit with her until we're done."

"Done? Done with what? Where are you taking me?" she asked, but he just rounded a corner and stopped in front of a door. He started banging his foot against it, making her stiffen and cling tighter, but no one responded.

"Open it," he nodded to a maid who was walking by.

She obediently did, but he stopped her before she could leave, "Ross," he told her, "He's somewhere in the hotel, find him, now," he said so coldly that the maid rushed away.

"That's enough," she said, sick of his barely there answers and frostbitten tone, "Put me down!"

"Gladly," he said, striding into a suite that looked like an apartment and dropping her on the island counter in the kitchen.

She gave him a blistering look as she righted her skirt, "Where the hell are we? Who's staying here?"

"Lives," he corrected, going around to the freezer and taking out an icepack, "Who lives here is the more accurate query," he said and she huffed, "Fine, who lives here?"

"Randall Ross," he finally supplied, "Our very own concierge doctor," he said, bringing the icepack over, but she refused.

"It's going to swell," he told her, "No, it's not," she replied right back.

"It could be broken," he said, "I know it's not," she folded her arms.

"Did you get a medical degree while you were gone?"

"No, did you get _any_ degree?"

His fists tightened and he cursed her, throwing the icepack into the sink, into a small pot that was soaking in water which he belatedly was made aware of. The water splashed up, ricocheting back, soaking his face and jacket.

Silence…

She gaped.

A pin drop could be heard.

Chuck slowly, menacingly, turned to her, blinking hard to clear his vision, but she couldn't help it, she snickered then she laughed which she realized was a tactical mistake much too late.

Faster than she could blink or prepare, he was in front of her, pulling her, catching her gasp with his lips.

* * *

><p>AN: Don't you just hate me for leaving it there? lol, but I had to. This chapter came out to MORE than 30 pages so I hope you liked it. And before you ask, no, I did not forget about Jack. He'll pop back in. He's just busy elsewhere. I worked really hard on this chapter and it took me so long, can I get a little review for my efforts? lol, please? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? What do you want to happen? Let me know. I love hearing from all of you!

P.S. There are two pics on my photobucket page. One of Cate and Blair as they were walking up the stairs in their skates in Central Park and one of Chuck and Blair, with Blair sitting atop the kitchen island. Go check them out if you want, but don't forget to come back and review if you do :)

XoXo Chrys


	12. Reprieve

**For Love or Legacy**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT IN THE A/N. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO READ!**

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Chuck was unable to settle, thinking too much about Blair. Blair signed and got the design studio space Chuck had shown her and loved it, but didn't love that Chuck had found it for her. Serena showed up at the studio with Dorota, wanting to celebrate, but Blair was too busy. Serena told her to leave the design studio to her and Dorota and basically kicked her out the place. Chuck talked to Nate and they smoothed things over (Chuck was tired of Nate mentioning Blair) but Nate then told him he'd made a mistake and found William van der Woodsen. Nate mentioned Serena's graduation and he was worried William would show up. Chuck was annoyed and told him he'd put his PI on it and they agreed to meet that evening. Blair snuck into Chuck's penthouse, though she had permission to be there, just not to rummage through Chuck's things, which is what she did. She was searching for anything she could use against Chuck. She found his safe, but couldn't crack the code. She thought for a moment it could be her birthday and she was hurt when it wasn't. Chuck met with Mr. Baretto, the townhouse owner and asked him to stay in one of his hotels while the paperwork was completed. The old man agreed, but not before he told Chuck not to mess things up with Blair, sensing something was there. Blair was interrupted in her search of Chuck's room by Lily and Cate. Blair played it off well, telling them she'd been looking for Chuck and wasn't suspected of anything. Lily asked her to have lunch with them, but she said she couldn't so Lily asked her to stay with Cate while she went down to the hotel's kitchen and Blair agreed. Chuck ran into Lily at the Palace's restaurant and Lily didn't tell him Blair was with Cate. Chuck then told Lily that he was interviewing for a new nanny. Lily didn't like it, but couldn't talk Chuck out of it. Serena was busy with Blair's design studio, but she tried to call Nate and was told he was out for the second time. She'd tried calling him in the morning and that got her wondering if there was something up with him. Lily came back with lunch and told Blair that Chuck had a meeting at the Legacy which made Blair think it was really him hooking up with his hotel's manager. She got angry and decided to go to the Legacy. Chuck really did have a meeting, but ended up having to change out of his clothes and his manager, Gretchen, walked in on him. She tried to flirt with him, but it did nothing for him and Blair showed up. She was angry and jealous, but wouldn't admit it. Chuck and Blair argued then Blair told him she needed a list of things he wanted to keep from his penthouse suite at the Palace so he made Blair go with him back to the Palace. Once they were at the Palace, Lily had to leave and Chuck told Blair he didn't want to keep anything beyond personal effects and Cate's toys. Blair was annoyed he made her accompany him for nothing, but then he was called away to interview the nannies. Chuck was going to suggest Gretchen to watch Cate, but Blair said she would and they left together. Blair took Cate shopping for the townhouse then they went to skate in Central Park with Blair's friend from Paris (Andrew Parker). Chuck didn't like any of the nannies and then he was called by his PI informing him that Cate was in Central Park with Blair and Andrew. Chuck grew angry and went to find them and did. He watched as Cate ran away from Blair on some high steps in her skates. He ran after her, but so did Andrew and Blair. Andrew caught her and Blair ended up falling and hurting her ankle. Chuck was really worried but he hid it behind his anger and he went to take Blair to the hospital but she refused, panicking and confusing him. He acceded and took her to the Palace where his concierge doctor could look at her ankle. They ended up arguing in the doctor's suite over an icepack that Blair refused. Chuck threw the icepack into the sink, got wet and Blair laughed. The chapter ended when Chuck kissed Blair's laughter right off._

**Chapter 12 **

This could not be happening, Blair thought frantically. It couldn't be, but it was. She tried to stop it, stop him, resisting, even knowing it was useless. She pushed against Chuck's chest, fighting him, fists full of his suit jacket, but he pulled her closer, drawing a response, demanding it as he stroked his tongue along the seam of her lips.

She gasped again, giving him just what he needed to thrust and taste and then she wasn't thinking anymore.

She acted and reacted. She gave and took. For every question he asked with his hands and his mouth she had a ready answer for time and time again.

All thoughts of how wrong this all was didn't even compute as he encircled her waist, making her legs part to cradle him at the edge of the island.

He groaned and she swallowed the sound that was more of a plea as her lips brushed over his over and over again. Instead of pushing him away, she was pulling him closer, tighter, trying to soothe an ache she thought she'd never feel again.

More.

Now.

The racing _thump_, _thump_, _thump_ of her heart beat in time with the pulsing throb she needed him to ease, and he was all too willing.

He buried one hand in her hair at the nape of her neck and the other he burrowed under her jacket, making her tremble as he slid it up from her midriff to cup her breast.

She moaned.

Her toes curled.

And a zap of pain shot up her leg jerking her back into consciousness so fast she thought she had whiplash.

"No, stop!" she yanked back whimpering and this time he seemed to hear her.

He wrenched himself away, breathing hard, panting, face still wet and now so was hers.

"Mr. Bass?" a voice said then the owner appeared, walking into the kitchen, but she was stuck, she was speechless, staring at Chuck as she brought an unsteady hand up to her raw lips.

"Mr. Bass?" was said again.

"Yeah," Chuck snapped out of it, wiping his face with his sleeve and pulling at his jacket with a little too much force, "Sorry for the hasty page, Ross, we needed you here."

The young light haired man shook his head, "It's alright. It's what you pay me for," he said then turned to her, "So what do we have here?"

She was about to speak up, but was still too unsettled so Chuck answered for her, "She was wearing skates and took a tumble down some stairs in the park. When she hit the ground she rolled around a couple of times before coming to a stop," he said, his voice hard and with a perceptible tension at the corners of his eyes.

The doctor nodded, then extended a hand, "Randall Ross."

Blair wiped her hand on her jacket which was damp from running it over Chuck's wet face, but she didn't want to think of that now, "Blair Waldorf," she replied the greeting, taking his hand and giving it a small shake.

"I see the ankle, is that the only injury?" he asked while walking around and going into a kitchen drawer to pull out a couple of latex gloves.

"Yes," she lied. Her hip, her back and her shoulder hurt, but she knew it was nothing worth mentioning. Beyond some ice or a rubbing ointment, she knew there was nothing he could do. She would have bruises come morning, that couldn't be helped.

"Okay, let's assess the damage," he said, donning the gloves and reaching for her left foot.

She winced and Chuck was next to her in an instant, "Can't you give her something for the pain?"

"I'm fine," she bristled through clenched teeth as the doctor continued his examination.

"Try to roll your ankle for me gently."

She did, it hurt, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

He prodded for a few moments more then nodded and pulled back, "Well it doesn't appear to be broken."

"What do you mean, _it_ _doesn't appear to be broken_?" Chuck bit out icily, "Either it is or it isn't."

"_Chuck_," Blair cut in, but he ignored her.

"I can't say with complete certainty. She needs to have x-rays done. Only then will I be able to tell if it's a basic sprain or anything worse."

"Then we'll get an x-ray," Chuck told him firmly and Blair froze.

X-rays meant hospitals, hospitals meant—

"No," she choked out, but again she was ignored, "Go speak to reception and get us a wheelchair."

Ross nodded, "Put an icepack on the ankle," the doctor said before he left, "We don't want it swelling anymore."

"Chuck, no," she said, once they were alone.

"You have to get an x-ray, this isn't up for discussion," he said, retrieving the icepack from the sink where he had thrown it.

Her face twisted indignantly, "You have no right to dictate what I do with my body," she snapped, but that had been a poor choice in words and yet another mistake. His eyes dipped to said body, to where his hands had roamed all over just moments before.

She drew in a sharp breath and pulled her jacket closed, crossing her arms.

He said nothing, just inched his way closer to carefully lift her calf and apply the icepack.

She gasped in another sharp intake, but she wasn't sure if it was from the unexpected coldness or— something else.

He looked up, his gaze fastened and held onto hers, and she exhaled slowly, shallowly.

Maybe she was still shaken from what she had just let happen or maybe it was the pain shooting up from her ankle or possibly it was the whole day that was to blame for draining everything out of her, but whatever it was, her defenses crumbled and her eyes pooled with tears.

"I can't," she whispered unevenly.

His lips parted as if to reply, but the doctor returned, drawing their attention.

"Here we go," Ross swept back in, pushing a wheelchair and giving her the time she needed to gather herself.

"Am I navigating or are you?" the doctor asked as Chuck handed her the icepack and lifted her, placing her on the chair, resulting in a panic, "Chuck, I'm not going," she gripped his sleeve with a trembling hand, "Chuck—"

"He's taking you up to the penthouse," Chuck steadied her hand softly and she frowned, "I—"

"Take her up and then standby," he said, cutting her off only to look her way again a moment later, "Tell Cate I'll be back shortly."

"Wait—" she said, but her voice fell on death ears as he left her in the doctor's care.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck was swiping at his face with too much vigor as he walked the halls in his hotel. He'd finally wiped away the last trace of his interlude with Blair, he just wished the entire moment could as easily be done away with, but it couldn't.

What had he been thinking? He cursed himself. Clearly he hadn't been thinking at all or thinking too much with a part of his anatomy that was still paining him as he took each step

He raked a frustrated hand through his hair.

He didn't need this distraction. He didn't need her. When he had, she'd been thousands of miles away with Jack. That little reminder helped him make it the rest of the way to the lobby and to the front desk.

"Mr. Bass," the man behind the front desk sat up straighter.

"At ease, Jeremy," Chuck said dryly, "I want you to get on the phone and find me a portable x-ray machine," he told the receptionist, "Something that can x-ray an ankle," he explained, "I don't care where you find it or what it costs, just get it here within the hour. Can you do that?" he asked, though it was rhetorical. If he couldn't, he'd find someone more efficient to do the job and take his as well.

"Of—of course," Jeremy said, stumbling over his words as he reached for the phone hastily.

He nodded then turned away, reaching inside his pocket for his own phone. He needed to talk to his PI. He needed answers and he knew Blair would be less than obliging so he had to take matters into his own hands. The way she had reacted at the mere mention of a hospital gave him pause, and more than that, it didn't sit well.

He tried to tell himself it was just because there was a story there, there had to be, nothing more, but her tear-filled eyes still burned his retinas.

"Hues," he said, once he'd connected the call.

"Mr. Bass," the PI greeted, "If you're calling about William van der Woodsen, I'm handling it. He's taken a flight to the city, but I'm going to make sure he's intercepted once he lands."

"Good," Chuck said, "But that's not why I'm calling," he said, turning around and heading to his office for more privacy, "When you looked into Blair, did you find anything odd?"

"Odd how, sir?"

"Was she ever involved in an accident or anything that involved a hospital?" he asked, walking into his office.

"Not that I know of, but I'll look into it and get back to you."

"As soon as you can," Chuck nodded, "But if it comes down to it, William takes priority. I don't want him ruining Serena's graduation."

"Understood," Hues replied and Chuck cut the call with something foul settling in the pit of his stomach.

She'd been scared, terrified, and he hated it. Try as he might, he couldn't begin to guess the cause, but with every possibility he came up with, his temple throbbed a little bit more.

_What the hell had happened to her?_

**XOXOXOXO **

"Easy now," the doctor said as he helped Blair onto the couch, propping her up and placing the icepack back on her ankle.

"Thank you," Blair said then adjusted herself a little better as Ross retreated, "I'm not sure what Mr. Bass is up to, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you again momentarily," he said and she nodded then he left the penthouse.

Once he was gone, she glanced at Arthur after her gaze had searched the living room and had come up empty, "Where's Cate?"

"She bounded for her room as soon as we walked in and hasn't come out since," Arthur replied.

"Can you tell her I want to see her?"

"Right away," the driver responded, but stopped before he entered the hallway, "I haven't had the opportunity, but if I may, I just wanted to say it's good to see you again, Miss Waldorf."

Blair was caught with the unexpectedness of it, but smiled at the man who usually offered up very few words, "Thank you, Arthur. Your employer aside, it's good to see you again too."

He smiled back, shook his head then disappeared from her line of vision.

She was left for a few minutes, but she didn't let her thoughts stray, she couldn't allow them to. To acknowledge her momentary insanity would be more than she was presently capable of, and thankfully, she was spared. Cate came in sniffling, nose red, cheeks flushed, and Blair instantly put her arms out.

Cate ran into them and she pulled her onto the couch as best she could.

"It's all my fault," Cate cried, her small chest shuddering as Arthur bowed out, leaving them alone.

"Shhh," Blair soothed, rubbing Cate's back as she cuddled her closer, "It was an accident."

"I shouldn't've run away," Cate sobbed, "It's my fault you got hurt."

Blair kissed the top of Cate's head feeling awful seeing her perfect little face scrunch up despondently, "No, you shouldn't have run away," Blair agreed and Cate sobbed louder so she pulled her on top of her so the little girl straddled her.

Now facing each other, she was able to catch Cate's gaze head on, speaking firmly but gently, "You and I both know that what you did was wrong, but what happened wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was," Cate argued and Blair reached out to wipe her tears, "No it wasn't. No one thinks it was your fault, not me, not Drew and not your father."

Cate sniffled again, "You don't hate me?"

All her insides squeezed painfully as she pulled Cate down, hugging her so that the little girl rested on her chest, "No, sweetheart. I—," her throat constricted and her eyes prickled agonizingly, "I could never hate you."

Cate's only response was to burrow deeper and sniffle a few more times before her breathing leveled softly then everything was quiet.

Blair combed a hand through Cate's hair, enjoying the rhythm, enjoying the stillness of the moment probably more than she should have until she was lulled by it too.

Before she knew it, she'd nearly dozed off along with Cate, but a commotion from the foyer pulled her into complete consciousness.

"Set it up over there," Chuck told a couple of bellhops who walked in dragging a massive machine.

"Shhh!" Blair scolded, not wanting them to wake Cate.

Chuck stopped and surveyed the scene, but Blair refused to turn away as if she were guilty of something. She jutted her chin out and laid a hand on Cate's back, daring him to say anything.

That's how they stayed, each refusing to look away until Chuck was forced to attend to the bellhops. He turned and spoke to them in hushed tones then they departed as the doctor walked in.

"What's going on?" Blair asked quietly, reluctantly releasing Cate into Chuck's arms as he carefully lifted her up.

"It seems we've got a portable x-ray machine," Ross said and Blair was caught off guard as she glanced at Chuck, this time in grateful recognition, but he turned away and the slight stung.

Her lips thinned and her eyes darkened, angry at herself for lowering her guard even in the least. By now she should more than know better.

Chuck never glanced her way again as he left to take Cate to bed. She wouldn't let it bother her, she told herself as she addressed the doctor, "Can we please get this over with? I'd like to go home."

The doctor quickly came over and removed the icepack, but she could barely feel it. It had been on her so long her ankle was numb, that is until she was forced to move. Only then did she realize she wasn't quite that numb.

Her ankle protested loudly during the whole process until gratefully it was over.

"What's the verdict?" Chuck asked, finally walking back into the living room more than ten minutes later.

Ross held up the x-rays and peered at them until satisfied, "As I thought, not broken," he said, putting the x-rays down and reaching for his bag.

"So what happens now?" he continued and Blair interrupted, annoyed that he was asking all the questions, "I can speak for myself," she said matter-of-factly, but he ignored her, looking at the doctor expectantly.

"For starters, keep the ankle propped up," Ross addressed them both, but again Chuck replied first, "Done," he said wryly, "I've never had a problem keeping her ankle elevated."

His graveled voice struck her and she flushed hotly at his words, or was it the memories they induced? Either way she was looking at him murderously as the doctor quickly continued.

"Keep icing it, twenty minute intervals, but no longer than that at a time," he said, then went into his bag and pulled out an elastic bandage, "The ice constricts the blood vessels and in turn reduces blood flow to the area," he explained as he sat on the couch with her and started wrapping her ankle, "Less blood flow means less swelling."

"Fine," Blair clipped, still angry at Chuck, which she found was a constant state since she'd returned to the city.

"How long does she need to keep that on for?" Chuck asked and Blair bit her tongue because she knew she'd just waste her breath for nothing.

"Just until there's no more swelling," he replied, finishing up, "If you press on the soft tissues of the ankle and it leaves a significant impression then there's still swelling," he said, snapping his bag shut.

"That's it," he said, "But the best recommendation I can give you is rest," he told her, "Stay off it as much as possible and take it easy for the next few weeks," he said and she nodded her thanks, but her mind was racing with everything she had to do and how she would manage it all in her current state.

"Thank you, Ross," Chuck shook the man's hand then the doctor exited.

"I should get going too," Blair said shifting with difficulty and stalling her thoughts until she was home and could figure them out.

"You're not going anywhere."

She glanced up sharply and narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean, I'm not going anywhere?"

"You'll be staying here tonight," he told her without preamble.

She recoiled, "Have you lost your damn mind?" she snapped, but he seemed hell bent, "You'll need help and your mother's gone back to the Hamptons today."

She wasn't even going to ask how he knew, but that didn't mean she would be backing down, "I have Dorota," she said and he nodded, "But she might not be able to help you up and down the flight of stairs to your room."

"Then you're underestimating her, she's built like a bull," she said dryly, "Regardless, Drew will be there," she said and his eyes seemed to glaze coldly, "I'm sure Andrew will be too busy moving in to his new place."

She frowned, "New place? What new place?"

"I'm selling him my penthouse on Park at a discount."

"What? When did you and he discuss that? Drew would never go for it," she retorted, and Chuck shrugged, "He's a business man, this is good business."

"Chuck," she lashed at his name, attempting to rise, but he started retreating, "Stay put. If Cate wakes tell her I'll return quickly."

"Chuck!" she shouted, but he was already walking out the door.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Where to?"

"Barneys," Chuck replied, lifting his phone up to his ear.

Arthur gave him a curious look and he glared back, "You heard me," he said and the driver shrugged, pulling the limo door open as his call was answered.

"Andrew Parker."

"Parker, it's Chuck Bass," he said, sliding into his seat.

"Did Blair give you my number?" the man rushed, "How is she?"

"No she didn't," he replied as the limo took off, "I have ways of procuring valuable information."

"And my phone number is valuable?" Drew said dryly, "Just tell me how Blair is."

"Oh I'd say you'll find me having your phone number to be quite advantageous if you're amenable," he said, purposefully keeping the man in the dark on Blair's condition.

Drew sighed, "And if not?" he said, taking the bait.

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet," he smirked, anticipating having the man right where he wanted him.

"Blair's told me about you. I'm not going to play into your games. What do you want?" Drew said, not mincing his words.

His hand tightened on the phone. Blair had discussed him? And to what extent? He asked himself, hating the thought of Blair and the man being cozy confidants or more, "Funny you should ask," Chuck said sarcastically, stopping the unsavory thoughts and focusing on what he had at hand, "Because this is about what you want," he told him. He'd thought of this on the spot arguing with Blair, but he didn't know why it hadn't occurred to him sooner.

"What I want? I want to know how Blair is doing."

"In due time," Chuck replied, "First let's discuss your present living arrangements."

He heard a laugh or was it a scoff? "This is all about you," Drew told him, "You don't like the fact that I'm sharing a roof with her— or more, your curiosity must be pecking away at your peace of mind."

He clamped his teeth angrily, vowing to make the man eat his words, "Whatever you and she have going on, to me is of no consequence," he rapped fiercely, "I just need her undivided attention for the next month while she's under my employ."

Again he heard a laugh, this time he was sure it was one, "You know it's interesting. The other night before bed, Blair got equally defensive where you were concerned. One would say the parallels are telling."

"Or one would know to tread carefully in untested waters," he warned acidly, ignoring the man's whole comment, except for the part where he pictured Drew and Blair in her bed, the last place he'd held her before she'd vanished from his life.

"Are you telling me to watch my step?"

"A mere suggestion," Chuck remarked dryly, "Whether or not you take it and what ensues after, is completely up to you."

"I'll take door number two," Drew mocked, "Are we ever going to get to the point of this call or do you want to kill some more time? Just say the word because I can regale you with talk of my and Blair's Tuscan adventure two years ago. It's quite the tale. I have photos."

He felt a choking burn in his chest and he could have sworn his sight blackened out for a moment.

_I was the one who waited on that helipad. I went to Tuscany alone._

He'd regretted that day for years after he hadn't shown up, having the memories resurface knowing she'd once again found a willing replacement to ride shotgun festered in his gut.

"You can breathe now, Chuck," Drew spoke up, filling the silence, "Blair and I are friends, that's all we've ever been."

"I didn't ask," he bit out, finding his voice, but it was gruff and hard.

"Yes, well your silence wasn't asking very loudly."

He should have taken comfort in the man's words, but he didn't. He just grew angrier. It shouldn't be his business what she had done with her life, but she had walked back into his. Now he was making it so, "There's a penthouse available on Park Avenue. I own the building. I want you moved in by tonight," he replied, done with sidestepping the main issue, or what he was telling himself was the main issue.

"How's Blair?"

"I'll have the paperwork sent over momentarily."

"How's Blair?" Drew insisted again and Chuck rubbed his chin, releasing the tension this exchange had created, "She's fine, a sprained ankle. She'll be out of commission for at least a couple of weeks."

"Where is she now?"

"With me," he said, the words coming out harsh and with more than hint of possessiveness laced in.

"I'll be waiting on the paperwork," was replied then the call was cut and Chuck frowned at the abruptness, at the far too easy acquiesce, but he didn't have time to question it any further. His contemplation was cut short as the limo came to a stop in front of Barneys, putting a pause on his puzzled thoughts.

**XOXOXOXO**

Food poisoning, no, the bowtie, yes, his tie, Blair finally settled on. She would choke him to death with his favorite tie, she smiled tightly to herself. It had been almost two hours since he'd left, stranding her in his penthouse with no means of escape and she'd exhausted nearly every conceivable option.

Her cell phone was missing so she couldn't use it though it wasn't quite missing since she knew exactly where it was. The bastard must have swiped it at some point without her noticing, she thought, crossing her arms and effectively pouting.

The landline would only connect to the front desk and the clerk was under express orders not to patch her calls anywhere else, of course Chuck was again to blame, she brooded.

She'd even tried to hobble out the penthouse and into the hall. She'd managed it, but it had taken her twenty minutes. Twenty minutes she found were completely in vain. The elevator doors had opened up and an elevator operator had surprised her. She knew for a fact that before then there hadn't been one. Regardless, the man refused to help or allow her entry, not that she'd tried. She was in no condition to attempt sheer force and even if she was, she couldn't leave Cate who was still fast asleep in her room.

He'd covered every possibility that could have occurred to her, even ones that hadn't right away. The internet was out and there was some sort of a signal blocker too. She'd attempted to use her tablet to place a video call to no avail. Short of dialing 911 and reporting a hostage situation, she was stuck.

And her ankle throbbed.

And she was mad.

No, she was livid.

And he would pay.

Dearly.

The rattling of the front door caught her attention and pulled her out of her angry thoughts as it was swung open.

A blur of fur ran straight to her and she buckled her knees instinctively, sending another zap of pain up, immobilizing her.

"Monkey, stop!"

The animal skidded to a halt a foot away from the couch she was sitting on, but she barely paid heed, she was in too much pain.

"Over there, and sit," Chuck commanded and Monkey lowered his head, moping as he obeyed.

"Are you alright?" Chuck asked, bending and just as he did she shot out a hand, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled— hard.

He swore with his head forced at an angle, "I guess that's a negative," he mocked and she pulled harder, "Let go," he told her through gritted teeth, "Though I admit I'm enjoying this, you're in no state for rough play."

"Who's playing?" she asked and yanked her hand again, giving another hard tug before she pulled back, retreating only because her ankle would allow her no more movement.

Chuck straightened and grasped her leg, righting her ankle carefully, "When's the last time you iced it?"

"It's been too long," she replied grudgingly, "But the icepack's melted. It needs to go back into the freezer."

"Why didn't you call down for another?" he asked, looking angry and ticked off. Good, so was she.

"You mean the phone actually works?" she said in a dismayed tone that was dripping with sarcasm, and he cursed her, "Damn it, Blair. You need to keep the swelling down."

"And you need to let me out of here," she argued, "Where's my phone?"

He ignored her and picked up a few bags from the floor that she hadn't noticed before, "What are those?" she asked, looking suspiciously at the labels.

"Your sleepover gear," he said, handing her the bags, "I thought you might need a few things."

Her nerves spiked and she threw the bags as far as she could, which in her condition wasn't very far at all, "What I need is to go home!" she yelled.

"You don't want to stay with me?"

The small voice had them snapping their gazes to the right.

Cate stood at the entrance of the living room with a sad pout, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I—," Blair faltered. She hated to see Cate this way, but she couldn't stay. She needed out for her mental health.

"Of course I do," she said honestly while avoiding Chuck's gaze. She would love nothing more than to be with her, her father on the other hand was a different story entirely, "But I have to work."

"But you're hurt," Cate said, walking up to her and Blair shrugged, "I told you I'm fine, plus my employer wouldn't like me not working."

"I'm sure he'd understand," Chuck said, giving her a pointed look that she ignored.

"I'm sure he wouldn't," she replied, prompting Chuck to look down at his daughter, "Cate, can you go call down to the kitchen and let them know we'll be having dinner for three? You can pick our dessert."

"Oh, okay," Cate sighed at being sent away then looked at Monkey who was eagerly scampering in place.

Chuck grinned, "Monkey, you can move now," he told the dog who bolted towards Cate who ran towards her room giggling.

"You can't keep me here," Blair told him once Cate was out of earshot.

"Well you won't be working until you're back on your feet, literally," he said, picking the bags back up.

"I have to," she said, attempting to sit up straighter, "Did you forget about the Architectural Digest feature?"

"Postpone it," he told her, handing the bags back to her.

She snatched them and glared at him, "I can't," she reiterated, "It's on a set schedule," she said, rummaging through the bags just to give her hands something to do.

"I think they'd understand," he said as she pulled out her favorite soaps and fragrances, and froze.

He still remembered…

She looked hesitantly back and forth then she shoved the items back into the bag before she allowed any warmth to seep in and register on her face. Who cares if he still remembered? She didn't. It meant nothing, "It's the October issue, there's no getting around that," she spat to offset her warring emotions.

"And it's my home," he replied in kind, as always uncompromisingly.

"Well it's my life," she bristled, "And you don't have a say in any of it."

His eyes hardened, even more than she thought possible, "Fine, do what you want," he shrugged, "But you're staying here tonight," he said, then he turned around and walked away.

**XOXOXOXO**

She was rankling him and aggravating every nerve he possessed, and it had barely been an hour since he'd returned. He didn't know why he was allowing her to grate on his mood. She was there because of him, he had to remind himself, but it hardly helped.

Her reproach and resentment hit him at every turn, but in every insult, in each accusing look he could tell the toll the tumble had taken on her. He knew she wanted to hide the fact behind her eyes, but couldn't and it clenched at his insides every time it came to the surface, reining him in. She wanted to appear indomitable, but she wasn't and he found himself quietly brooding where he otherwise would've spoken up and reminded her in no uncertain terms who exactly was calling the shots.

Distance had helped, marginally. He'd gotten her another icepack and had settled her in the guest room next to his then he'd disappeared into his study.

He could finally breathe, but his thoughts weren't as easily mollified. They were the same, if not more rampant than before. He kept reliving the moments on the kitchen island and anticipating her reaction to a particular purchase of his. It had been completely impulsive, but he'd bought it for her, wanting to rile her as she was riling him, but now it was all he could think of.

It had to stop. He reached over his desk and lifted the phone off the dock, needing to keep busy.

Luckily his call was taken just after the first ring.

"Please tell me you're calling with good news and not because my screw up has gone nuclear."

Chuck grinned, "Well I can't say the crisis has been averted, but we located William van der Woodsen."

He heard Nate let out a breath of relief, "That's great, thanks man."

Chuck shook his head, "Nathaniel, you're the editor of a newspaper now. If you hope to make it a success you really should be more attentive."

"What do you mean?"

"How can I put this tactfully?" he looked up, but opted for the blunt response, "You're prematurely ejaculating," he told him, "But don't worry," he reassured, "Though I can't speak from personal experience, I've heard it's a common occurrence."

Nate scoffed and he smirked, "I just all but told you nothing has been resolved yet. Don't put the cart before the horse. We've located him, yes, but the situation hasn't been contained."

"Will it be?" his best friend asked him, "I'm doing my best," he replied, "He's going to be intercepted when he lands at JFK," he said, "But that's not why I called you."

"It's not?" Nate said, "Then make it quick, I'm on my way out of the office now. I still have to pick up the scotch."

"About that," he said, needing to stop Nate from coming over as they had planned, "I need to cancel on tonight," he said. He knew if Nate showed up, Blair would go into theatrics and they'd all end up arguing. He couldn't have that.

"Something came up?"

"Yes, you could say that," he replied, not going into detail, "Besides, we were merely going to discuss William and beyond what we've presently gone over, there's nothing more to tell."

"Fine," Nate said, "Just keep me updated. This is all my fault and— just call me if there's any change."

"Will do, just go home and get a good night's sleep," he said, knowing Nate was struggling, "You have my word that Serena's graduation will go on flawlessly," he promised, then they said their goodbyes when he heard the sound of the front door.

He placed the phone back down on his desk then rose and left his study, walking over to greet room service.

"Actually, we'll be having our meal here," he stopped the man, motioning towards the coffee table in the living room.

The room service attendant said nothing, just nodded and rolled the tray over. He gave him a few more quick instructions then left him to it while he turned around and went in search of his daughter, knowing exactly where he'd find her.

"That's not how you do it," Cate giggled, sitting on the guest bed beside Blair.

"It is too," Blair grinned, holding up her Chanel compact, "You have to pucker up your lips like this," she demonstrated, "It's the only way to get the lipstick on right," she teased.

Cate tried, but kept giggling, holding up her own toy compact, "Mmmm," she mummed then laughed until she was out of breath, "Okay, okay, I can do it," she affirmed, mumming again as she looked up, "Oh, hi Daddy!" she smiled and Blair gave a startled glance up, lowering her compact slowly. For his part Chuck just stared, confusion, anger, and something else roiling inside him.

Cate was so happy, it literally hurt to admit as he fought not to bring a hand up to the ache in his chest, and Blair— it was the first time he hadn't been confronted with her defensiveness, and as for himself— who the hell knew? All he was completely certain of was his uncertainty. He couldn't figure out what the hell he was feeling, but he wasn't really sure he wanted to find out. He feared the source and it infuriated him. There was no way he was going down that battered road again.

No way in hell.

"Dinner's been served," he told them, "Cate, go wash your hands."

The little girl's face drooped, "Can we play more later?" she asked Blair pleadingly.

"We'll see," Blair gave a quick smile as she dodged his glance at all cost.

"Is that more a yes or a no?"

"It's more of a— _we'll see_," she widened her gaze, playfully adopting a stern tone.

"Okay," Cate shrugged dramatically, bouncing off the bed, narrowly missing Monkey who was curled up dozing.

"Dinner has been served," he repeated absently as Cate raced out and Blair nodded, "Yes, you've said that already."

Of course he had, he wanted to curse. Now he was started to annoy himself, "I'll take you over," he said, more harshly than he'd intended and it caused an immediate reaction. Her features hardened and her defenses were more than reinstated, "Don't bother," she said, scooting to the edge of the bed with difficulty, "I can make it there myself."

"It'll take you an hour," he said dryly, "So what," she said, attempting to stand, nearly toppling over, but he was there, catching her, hauling her up in his arms.

She pulled back indignantly, "Let me go."

"We're not playing this again," he said as he tightened his hold and turned around quickly.

**XOXOXOXO**

He seemed to resent helping her when she hadn't asked for any of it, and she wasn't going to tolerate it— or him.

She tried to push at his chest again, but couldn't and only ended up feeling the heat of his skin beneath his opened collared shirt. He'd removed his jacket and tie she noted as he made quick work of the distance from the bedroom to the living room.

"I didn't ask to be here. I didn't ask for your help," she said as he lowered her down, refusing to feel bereft, "What is this?" she frowned when she noticed she was sitting on pillows on the floor, "Are we dining Oriental?"

"Oh, wow!" Cate said excitedly, running to take the cushion next to Blair, "This is the funnest! Can we do this every night?"

"No," Chuck and Blair said in unison then looked at each other. The simultaneous reply spoke of an intimacy that didn't exist. Why had she said anything? She asked herself as she pulled her gaze away from his penetrating one.

Cate's every night and day wasn't up to her. It was a painful reminder she had to keep present, "So what's on the menu?" she asked, trying to stray away from the awkward moment.

Chuck bent, removing the covers one by one, "Cate, you'll be having the chicken parmesan with sautéed broccoli rabe and roasted potatoes."

Cate pouted, "What happened to the ice cream?"

"Nice try, but I called down to check your order."

Cate huffed and Blair found herself stifling a grin, something that just wouldn't do.

"For you, Miss Waldorf," he said so formally that an unbidden shiver skidded up her spine when it reminded her of when they'd used to play dress up.

The memories assailed her one by one and her breath thinned. They had ended up on a coffee table like this more than once, she thought as he went on, "We have a frisée and endive salad with warm Brussels sprouts and toasted pecans."

She said nothing, "What? It's not to your liking?" he asked.

"No, of course it is," she knew he knew it was, but she couldn't get her words to work right. Why in the world had those thoughts flooded back now?

"What are you eating, Daddy?" Cate piped up, and thankfully that was enough to center her thoughts on the present.

"I'm having a pan-seared filet mignon with red bell pepper, tomato, and basil sauce," Chuck replied, lowering himself next to her on her left, something Blair didn't need. Her back was ramrod straight. She couldn't relax when she was all too aware of him sitting inches away.

"Aren't you hungry?" he inquired with a soft husk in his voice that had her floundering for a response, "I—," she started then her body locked and stiffened when she felt his hand go under the table to cup the silky inside of her thigh.

She looked sharply his way and his eyes darkened and narrowed as if goading her to say anything as his fingers slid down, making her muscles contract tremulously as he lifted her leg only to prop her ankle up with a pillow and retreat.

After that she couldn't manage a proper breath which had him smirking, making her fury creep up until it showed on her face. He knew exactly what he was doing and she had the urge to take his steak knife and stake him with it.

"This is yummy," Cate said, getting sauce and cheese all over her face as she ate.

Chuck laughed and Blair placed Cate's dinner cloth on her properly, needing anything to occupy her hands and thoughts.

"Eat your broccoli," Chuck said as she heard a dull pop.

Cate made a face, "It's yucky."

"You'll get ice cream after," he said and she dug into the vegetables, making Blair smile until she turned back around to see Chuck pouring wine into two wine glasses.

It felt too intimate, too— everything and she grasped at whatever she could to deflect the moment.

"Are we celebrating something?" she mocked and he gave her a quizzical look, "That's a nearly ten thousand dollar bottle of wine."

"And?" he prompted.

"And it's expensive."

"Is it?" he said wryly, "I spent almost twice as much on the shoes I bought you alone," he told her and she pursed her lips, making him shrug, "They were being saved for Fashion Week, but I convinced Marc Jacobs otherwise," he nonchalantly explained and she gave up as she lifted her fork and busied herself eating.

She must have been hungrier than she thought because she said nothing more for several minutes.

"Is it good?"

Blair laughed at her single mindedness as she looked at Cate, wiping the corners of her mouth, "It is," she said, stabbing her fork in her plate and offering it to Cate, "Here, try," she said and Cate did, scrunching up her face, "Ew, Brussels sprouts," she said then took a gulp of her milk to wash it down.

"Did you try it, Daddy?" Cate asked, reminding Blair that they weren't alone.

"No— yes, he has," she rushed, going back to her meal before Chuck could get any ideas, but she was too late.

"I have," he said leaning over, invading her space with his warmth, "But I would like another taste, see if memory serves," he said, gripping her wrist as he brought her fork to his mouth.

His gaze held and refused to relinquish hers as he took the bite then slid the utensil slowly back out.

"Hmm," he breathed, "Tempting."

She pulled away so hard she nearly hurt her ankle, "Yes, well, maybe you should have ordered it yourself then."

"Yes, maybe," he replied, and she hated the insinuation, hated how he said it, as if it were a promise, something to be fulfilled at a later date.

Well it wasn't and it wouldn't be.

The rest of the meal was spent the same, with her on pins and needles, guard up, not knowing what Chuck would do next.

Once it was all over, she was ready to get away by any means necessary, sprained ankle be damned.

"I ate all my vegetables and even drunk my milk all up," Cate declared standing up, "Can we play some more please?"

"Catherine, it's late," Chuck replied before she had a chance to.

"Please?"

She saw Chuck getting ready to deny her again so she spoke up quickly. She wasn't likely to ever get an opportunity to spend time with Cate this way again and she wanted to make the most of it, "How about you go take a shower and after we'll finish watching Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yay!" Cate said and bolted before Chuck could say anything edgewise.

She smiled at Cate's retreating form then turned to face Chuck, expecting to encounter his wrath, but he just stared back.

"Finish?"

She frowned, "What?"

"You said _finish_, when did you start watching?"

_Shit_, she'd let it slip. He didn't know Lily had left her with Cate early that afternoon, "Oh, while you were gone," she lied.

"I thought Cate was asleep."

"Is this twenty questions? You were the one who left me with her before and you're the one who won't let me leave now."

"I know," he simply said and it disconcerted her more than if he had argued with her. What was he playing at? She wondered, but her unspoken question didn't get answered. Chuck rose then reached for her.

"I can manage," she argued, but he lifted her up anyway.

She tried to get some semblance of distance between them, but it didn't work. He was holding her too tight, too close and worst of all, she was getting too used to it.

That couldn't happen. She knew if Chuck got even a whiff of her wavering, he'd use it against her.

"There are towels in the adjoining bath," he said as he lowered her onto the bed, "Are you sure you won't need any help?" he grinned.

That was the last straw. She'd been dodging what had happened earlier between them as if it were the plague and allowing it to have a power over her that it didn't— and he didn't have.

It ended then and there.

"No, I do not need any help in the shower," she said, with a bite in her tone that wiped the grin right off his face, "And what's more, what happened in the doctor's suite won't be happening again," she informed him harshly, "I don't know what ideas you've conjured up where I'm concerned, but you should bury them like I buried us four years ago."

Her chest was panting after the tirade, revving up for whatever he'd come at her with, but his sheer hostile gaze merely assessed her coldly before he turned around and walked out.

She frowned, looking at the firmly shut door he'd just walked out of.

She was right, it had to be said. She refused to feel guilty. He deserved it.

She couldn't forget what he was doing and what she was doing. He was blackmailing her and she had to find a way out. She had to find a way to make him pay for what she went through, she told herself, ignoring the voice that said nothing would ever be enough.

She rubbed her neck then rubbed her eyes, just wanting it all to stop.

She sat up straighter, trying not to wince at everything that ached. She just needed a shower and for the day to finally end.

She reached to the side of the bed and pulled over the bags that Chuck had given her. She hoped she'd find everything she'd need.

She put aside the bag she'd already looked in and opened the second, digging her hand in and coming out with a couple of tiny scraps of clothing.

She fumed.

There was a black bra with pearl halter straps and matching bikini panties. The robe she pulled out after was just as bad, black and white silk that would barely reach her thighs.

She'd kill him.

She would.

Yes, choking him with his bowtie was undeniably the way to go.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck finished drying his hair as he walked out of his ensuite then he threw the towel with everything he'd kept pent up until then. It hit the lamp resting on his dresser and it fell to the floor in a crash that did nothing to appease his unstable mood.

_You should bury them like I buried us four years ago_

Yes, so she had, he mused cynically, and of course it was clear who'd been holding the other shovel, eagerly assisting her in her efforts.

What he'd consumed churned in his stomach.

This was her reprieve, he reminded himself, swallowing hard, a set amount of time that had a definite beginning and a definite end, and once it ended, once she'd recovered, she would very much regret every single word and every single utterance she'd dared against him. He'd make certain of it.

He turned, temporarily assuaged and intending to exit his room when the door was suddenly swung open and the object of his tumultuous thoughts nearly fell in and onto the broken glass.

He swore an oath beneath his breath and caught her, nearly getting socked in the eye with a crutch in the process.

"Where did you get those?" he asked her roughly, setting her down away from the shards left by the broken light bulb.

"I called down for them," Blair replied as she adjusted the crutches beneath her underarms and steadied herself.

"You should have called down for the instructional manual as well," he remarked sardonically and she set her jaw at a haughty angle, "How amusing."

He shrugged, "Well here at the Palace entertainment is one of our top priorities."

"Yes, and apparently so is aiding and abetting a kidnapping," she contemptuously countered, "Are you aware you could be charged with a felony?"

"Is that why you burst in my door, to lay out all my offenses?" he asked her, "Pity," he lamented, "And here I'd conjured up so many other ideas," he said, mocking her earlier rant dryly.

She gave him a withering look, but he titled his head, curiosity piqued, "Just why have you graced my bedroom with your presence?"

Her face blanked then she gave a hesitant glance around, seemingly becoming aware of her surroundings, "I—I should go."

"Momentarily," he said, gripping both of her crutches, keeping her in place.

"Let go," she said, but couldn't fight or she'd end up on the floor.

"Gladly," he replied, "As soon as you've answered the question," he said, hands so close to hers where he gripped each crutch.

Her mouth thinned into a hard line, "I was passing by and I heard a crash."

She surprised him. Her reply was so unexpectedly frank that it heated him from the inside out, "Worried, were you?"

She looked away, "Concerned for Cate."

"This is my room."

"And she's your daughter. She could have been in here."

"I'll allow the feeble justification," he said then he noticed the damp strands of her hair and smirked, pulling back.

"Did it not fit?" he asked her. She'd clearly had had a shower, but was still wearing the rumpled dress she'd had on all day and his smirk widened into a smile, "I do believe I recall your measurements precisely."

Her eyes flared and she whacked him in the shin with her crutch. The pain blazed and he bent with a groan. By the time he'd righted himself she was gone.

He cursed and muttered invectives until he limped into the living room.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Cate asked, pushing a button on a remote that made the flat screen television pop out of the wall and into view.

"He's fine," Blair answered for him, "He just had a slight misstep," she arched a brow and he gave her a condescending smile, "Yes, I'm sure that's what it was."

"Come on," Cate gestured excitedly, "The movie's about to start."

"You two go ahead, I'll be just a minute," he said, going around to his bar and pouring himself a nightcap which he already direly needed. He gulped the scotch down then reached for the bottle of pills he kept near his alcohol and spilled some out in his hand. He popped two in his mouth and swallowed them dry, hoping to dull the pounding that had started behind his eyes. Next he bent and reached for a water bottle then sloshed some in a cup.

That done, he limped back around, where the lights had already been dimmed.

"I thought you were halfway through?" he asked, seeing the singing opening credits of the fairytale that by now he'd memorized.

"But you didn't see it with us," Cate reasoned and he couldn't argue, knowing he'd just lose.

He walked over to his couch where Blair was lying with Cate and offered her the cup of water.

She frowned up at him then he opened his other hand, displaying the two tablets, "They're painkillers," he said before she could get any more _ideas_.

Her gaze wavered and she accepted both offerings with a small nod he knew was the most thanks he'd get. He didn't know why he'd suddenly become even slightly magnanimous, but his shin throbbed by her courtesy and he was grudgingly reminded that what she had to be feeling must be much, much worse.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked, sitting up after she'd swallowed the pills.

"What does it look like? I'm joining you."

"But—"

"Shhh," Cate scolded, cuddling Bear-Bear as Chuck sat down.

The couch was long, but with Blair prone and Cate similarly at the opposite end, Blair's head was close to being on his lap.

She gave him a look but settled herself, making sure no part of herself made contact with any part of him.

And that's how they remained.

Time passed.

Cate giggled at something, Blair smiled at another and he did too until he couldn't figure out what he was smiling about which turned his smile into a scowl.

Then everything quieted and in sleep Blair lost the fight and cuddled into his lap, making him close his eyes, nearly groaning out loud.

He needed to get up, before another part of him did.

"Daddy are you going to kiss her awake too?" a small voice whispered.

He snapped his eyes opened, startled when he thought his daughter had been asleep.

"Are you going to kiss her awake like Phillip?" she asked again when he didn't offer up an answer.

He looked down at Blair and gritted his teeth, "No, it wouldn't work," he told her, knowing what she was getting at, "I'm not her prince."

"But how do you know unless you try?"

"I have, countless times," he answered, either overtired or not thinking properly.

"Really?!" Cate exclaimed and he called himself all kinds of an idiot. He was giving Cate exactly what she wanted and giving her hope where there was none.

Blair shifted in her sleep and he bit the inside of his mouth, nearly drawing blood, "Cate, it's time for bed," he told her, changing the subject.

"Maybe you didn't do it right before," she suggested, "Maybe you should try again—"

"Catherine, you know fairytales aren't real," he said in a sharp whisper, "Bed, now," he told her and she relented sadly, sliding off the couch, "Goodnight," she whispered then walked over for a kiss.

He leaned over carefully, trying to avoid the situation on his lap and kissed his daughter's cheek. Cate pulled back then looked down at Blair and kissed her cheek lightly too, "See, it's easy," she pointed out then left.

It had been easy, he mentally agreed, way too easy and therein lay the problem which could quickly get out of hand, he thought then rose and quietly lifted Blair into his arms.

She whimpered then shifted into him as he walked. He looked down and her head lulled back, making him pause and giving him the perfect view of her parted lips...

Everything tightened and he bent his head, hovering there for a few agonizing moments, but he caught himself before he made another mistake and started walking again.

He made it to the guestroom fast enough without waking her then he lowered her down onto the bed. He was on autopilot, wanting to hurry along and be done with it. He lightly lifted her ankle, propped it up and covered her with a blanket as he straightened. After that, everything slowed.

Suddenly he had all the time in the world.

He looked down at her, at the gentle rise and fall of her breathing then softly reached out a hand and smoothed a stray curl away from her face.

He couldn't take in every detail fast enough, her full bow lips, slightly parted in sleep, the dark lashes feathering her pale cheeks, the soft, vulnerable curve of her neck…

He was studying her as if to commit to memory, as if she would disappear.

But he didn't need to commit what was already committed to memory.

And she _had_ disappeared.

His eyes grew hard and stony and he turned around, walking out of the room without a moment's hesitation.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair awoke with a start, confused, looking back and forth— then remembering.

She closed her eyes and gave a small distressed cry into her pillow then gave another when every movement, however small hurt. She felt battered and sore and just wanted to burrow under the covers until the middle of next week at least.

But she couldn't and if she did, it would be in her own home, in her own bed.

"Blair! Are you awake yet? Up and Adam!" she heard knocking on the door, "That's what Daddy says, but I don't know who's Adam."

Cate's high, energetic voice filtered through her closed door and she smiled. Despite everything, it was probably the best wake-up call she'd ever gotten.

"I'm coming!" she said, bracing herself and lifting herself up. She didn't even reach for her crutches, trying to get to the door as fast as she could. She held onto the side of the bed and basically hopped until she was hanging onto the dresser and pulling the door open.

Her eyes widened and her heart leapt into her throat.

Chuck filled the doorway, crowding it and she could feel his stare burning a trail across her skin.

She'd awoken in the middle of the night as disoriented as she'd woken up moments before. She hadn't known how she'd ended up in bed, but by then she didn't care. She'd just wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't in the dirty, grass stained dress she'd been in. She'd argued with herself, debating her choice, but ultimately changed as quickly as she could, telling herself Chuck would never see her in the lingerie, but apparently she'd been wrong.

Very wrong.

His eyes seemed to devour everything in its path, every dip, every curve, every single inch of her exposed skin, making goose bumps blaze across her body.

She saw him move, she should have stopped him and would have had she been capable of coherent thought. He reached out a hand and curled it inside her robe to stroke the gentle flare of her hips and she felt it everywhere, not able to stop the reaction.

Her body reveled and betrayed her. There wasn't even a fight. She soaked in all the attention and found herself straining to get closer which only made his touch more concentrated, more bold. Her belly quivered and she bit her lip not to emit a sound though even if she had, she doubted it would've registered.

He was too focused, too determined and his thorough appraisal continued, opening her robe completely as the pad of his fingers grazed and caressed her skin, making her breaths thready and unstable.

"You're black and blue," he broke the spell, pulling back and leaving her with a deep sense of deprivation.

Her brows furrowed, "What?"

"You're bruised," he repeated in a monotone, "But enough of this lovely tête-à-tête, we're leaving in twenty so you might want to rein in those arousing, unbridled thoughts and get dressed," came his insensible remark as he turned around, making her lips part wrathfully.

Why hadn't she grabbed her crutches? She chided herself as she slammed the door. She could have given his right shin the same treatment she'd given his left the night before.

What the hell was wrong with her? Whatever it was she had to handle it fast. She couldn't continue to allow Chuck to wheedle his way under her skin.

She looked up at the clock and grimaced, it really was late. Serena's graduation would be starting in an hour.

She braced herself again then flung herself, catching the side of the bed and managing to keep herself upright. She hopped until she reached her crutches, feeling ridiculous then went as quickly as she could into the bathroom.

In her haste, she barely remembered going through her morning ablutions, but they were done rapidly, leaving her to wonder what she would wear.

She couldn't wear the dress from yesterday, at this point it was only fit for the trash and she was wary of anything that came from the bags Chuck had given to her, but she eyed them anyway.

After a moment, she muttered angrily then scooped them up as she sat herself on the bed.

If she found anything even remotely indecent she'd used the bags to suffocate him, she told herself as she pulled the last bag open.

What she found inside surprised her. It was a red, slim Giambattista Valli dress, something she would have bought for herself.

She unzipped the dress then carefully maneuvered herself into it. She couldn't quite get the zip all the way up, but she already knew the fit was perfect.

The V in the front was compelling but not overt and it hugged her curves in all the right places, falling to just past her knees.

She turned and looked at herself in the full length mirror at the corner of the room. She stood up as straight as she could, hanging onto one crutch as she surveyed herself.

"It's fine," she said aloud. It was a dress, just a dress, she told herself as she sat back down on the bed.

She sighed and looked down at her ankle, adjusting the elastic bandage with a wince. The swelling had gone down, but hadn't gone away completely.

She shifted on the bed and one of the bags fell to the floor. She rolled her eyes at her carelessness and reached for it, spilling the remaining contents.

A few pieces of jewelry stared up at her and the expensively purported pair of Marc Jacobs flats. She eyed it all then pulled back. She was only using the necessary and not any of that was, she thought, reaching on her nightstand for the bangle she'd taken off last night. It would more than suffice.

"Blair, I'm all ready!" Cate called out from the hall.

"I'm nearly done too, come see!" she shouted back and she heard the pitter-patter of Cate's small feet hitting the floor as she ran then entered the room.

"Wow, aren't you a sight," she said, taking in her deep turquoise dress that flared out adorably.

"Thank you," Cate grinned, bouncing onto the bed, "Good morning," she said, kissing her cheek and it was so unexpected, Blair's heart turned over, "Good morning, my sunshine."

Cate's grin widened, "Are you ready to go?"

Blair smoothed down Cate's hair and nodded, "Just about," she said, barely able to find her voice, "Can you help me get my zipper up?"

"Okay," Cate said enthusiastically, loving to help in any way, "There," she said, after it was done.

"Thank you," Blair smiled.

"Arthur is waiting for us downstairs," Chuck's voice cut through the happy moment, dousing it.

"I'm ready," Blair said, reaching for the heels she'd taken off yesterday.

His gaze stilled on her and she was caught in it before he managed to say anything, "Why aren't you wearing the shoes I bought you?"

Blair looked away, "Because I don't need them," she said, slipping her pumps on and standing. The pain radiated immediately, but she made herself not react as she leaned on the crutches for support.

"You won't be able to take a step," he said testily and she made a taunting move in his direction, "Are we going or aren't we?"

She saw his jaw flex, but he said nothing, addressing his daughter instead, "Cate, let's go."

**XOXOXOXO**

"I didn't know if you'd make it," Serena said, tossing a few loose wisps over her shoulder amidst the gathering crowd at Columbia.

"It's your graduation, of course I was going to make it," Nate replied, and Serena wrinkled her brow at his disinterest. He was barely looking at her, "Are you alright? It's like you've been dodging me lately."

Nate shifted on his feet, "I've just been busy, look—," he said motioning behind her, "The ceremony's about to start any moment now, you should get ready," he said, turning around, leaving her with a frown marring her features.

"What's with the face? You should be smiling. You're not the one who fell down some concrete steps."

Serena turned and smiled then a look of disbelief lit up on her face, "Oh my god, B— I didn't think it was that bad," she said, putting a fretful hand on one of the crutches, "Why didn't you tell me how bad it was when you called me yesterday?" Serena shot a look at Chuck who just shrugged.

"You called Serena?" Blair retorted and Cate looked up between all the adults with a worried look on her face, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Chuck said quickly, "Come on, let's go see if we can find some seats next to Lily," he told his daughter who reluctantly agreed.

"How are you, really?" Serena asked, looking her up and down with concern.

"I'm fine," Blair brushed her off, "So he called you?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "He didn't want me or Dorota to worry, but are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, completely," Blair reassured her, "But it's laughable to think your concern was a priority of his," Blair told her wryly, "I bet he didn't mention sequestering me."

"What?" she turned a hard look at Chuck's retreating form.

"Yeah, that's your darling brother for you. He didn't let me leave and I didn't get my phone back until fifteen minutes ago."

Serena shook her head, irritated with Chuck's antics but not able to stop herself from wondering, "So your night…?"

Blair's eyes narrowed, "My night was horrible, and before you get ahead of yourself, I slept alone."

"Was it horrible _because_ you slept alone?"

Blair gave her an annoyed look, "You know, S, I'm just getting the hang of these crutches, but I've already found they make a great defense mechanism."

Serena grinned, surrendering, "Fine, but only know I'm not hounding you because it's Chuck, and I would have been disgusted for you to go into detail if anything had happened," she said matter-of-factly and this time Blair shook her head, "Alright, enough," she told her, "This day isn't about me or Chuck or my sprained ankle, it's about you. Aren't you excited? You did it, Serena," Blair smiled and Serena tried to smile back as her heart suddenly started pounding against her ribs in anxiety, "Of course," she lied.

How could she admit that nothing was right and she didn't know what to do? How could she? But she knew she just couldn't. Everyone thought she'd finally gotten it together and that's how it had to stay.

"This is all so exciting and I'm relieved to be done," she continued the lie, "But in all this," she gestured around her, "I forgot to mention your design studio," she said, swiftly changing the subject, "I got most of it done with Dorota's help. I hope you like it when you see it."

"I'm sure I'll love it, but later, we'll talk all about it after. You should be getting ready."

Serena turned to look and sure enough, her fellow graduates were settling in.

"I'll see you once you actually own a degree," Blair teased and Serena gave a haphazard nod, attempting to hide her trembling fingers beneath her black graduation gown.

She took a step, then another, but everything inside her screamed at her to stop.

_What am I doing?_

**XOXOXOXO**

"Congratulations!" Blair said, nearly squealing as she pulled back from a hug, slightly unsteadily because of her crutches.

"Thank you, again," Serena smiled, "But I think I'm already getting tired of hearing it.

"Well you shouldn't be," Lily cut in, pulling Serena into the second hug she'd given her since she'd graduated, "I'm so very proud of you, my darling."

"Thanks, Mom," Serena said, but Blair looked on with confusion. Something was up, she knew it was, but she barely had a chance to contemplate it before Cate spoke up.

"Are we going in? My tummy's hungry."

Everyone laughed and they finally shuffled into the restaurant Chuck had reserved for Serena's celebratory brunch, though Blair took longer in her crutches.

Her Brian Atwood heels, while fabulous, had been an enormous mistake, she grudgingly admitted. She tried not to put any pressure on her left foot, but in the pumps it was sometimes impossible and as a result, her ankle was flaring up in pain.

She tried, but she couldn't go on any further so she stopped and everyone went on ahead, too busy chattering animatedly to notice her. She leaned down, touching her ankle gently, but even that much was too much. She hated this, hated being incapacitated and feeling utterly inept. She wanted her body to obey, needed it to, but it couldn't and her eyes lined with sudden tears at the grating pain and her frustration.

She had to stop. This wasn't the time or the place to bemoan her situation, she reasoned, forcing herself to straighten only to be jarred into movement when her waist was encircled.

"My crutches!" Blair protested as Chuck took them both under his right arm and pulled her closer with his left, "Just hang onto me," his voice seemed to rumble heatedly as he started moving, all but carrying her entire weight as he went.

Her arm went around his shoulders and she was pressed so close she could smell the musky scent of his aftershave. It was subtle, but appealing. She'd always liked the smell, she'd chosen it herself when they'd first gotten together— _officially_. They'd been all over each other back then and she'd always ended up smelling of him, something he took great pleasure in, she remembered wryly, so she'd made sure to pick something they both liked.

And he was still wearing it.

"Look in your purse," he told her, helping her into a seat.

She looked up and his flinty glare knocked her straight out the wistful thoughts she shouldn't have had in the first place. Nothing was as it was back then nor would it ever be.

"Are you hungry too, Blair?" Cate asked from the seat next to hers.

"Famished," Blair smiled, going into her purse and finding the Marc Jacobs flats Chuck had bought for her and she'd refused.

She glanced at him, on the other side of Cate, but he looked away.

"Sorry I'm late everyone. I really tried to make it, but I got delayed in traffic."

"It's okay," Serena said, brightening, hugging her brother close as he congratulated her.

"Uncle Eric!" Cate yelled, standing up in her chair.

"Hey, you grew an inch!" Eric said, leaning forward, dropping a couple of raspberry kisses on Cate's cheek, making her laugh.

"And wow, Blair," he said, leaning forward and hugging her too, "Serena told me, but I didn't believe you were back."

"Yes, I am," she smiled, "Temporarily, anyway," she said, seeing just how more than four years had made a difference, Eric was no longer the young teenager she remembered.

"Well, come sit," Lily motioned, "We all need to catch up," she said, as she accepted the kiss her son placed on her cheek.

"I guess we do. I see I missed a lot," he said, sitting down, looking around the long table at everyone seated, his sister, his mother, Rufus, Dan, Nate then he settled on her then Chuck.

"Cate, you should sit too," Blair said, needing to evade the scrutiny. Cate easily obeyed and she occupied herself further by switching her shoes to the flats.

"I'm hungry," Cate repeated as she tried to reach for the bread at the middle of the table.

"We're going to order in a moment," Chuck replied, retrieving a piece of bread for her as Blair, without conscious thought, handed him the butter then placed Cate's dinner cloth on her lap.

When she looked up, Serena was staring and she realized what she must have looked like with Chuck and Cate, and that got her on her feet, well on her foot.

Chuck rose with her and she didn't know if he was just going by his ingrained etiquette or if it was to stop her or to follow her, but she didn't care. She suddenly needed to be anywhere else.

"Excuse me," she said, reaching for her crutches.

"B, where are you going?"

"Uh, the lady's room," she said quickly and Serena ended up following her despite her protests.

"I just needed air," Blair told her, once they were beside the stalls.

"No, you didn't," Serena said right back, "You were getting away from Chuck," she laid it out for her, "I saw you, you caught yourself. I'll never understand it, but with you and Chuck it's automatic and it works— and it works with Cate, why are you running from it?"

She shook her head, gripping her crutches until her fingers turned white, "It may be automatic, but it doesn't work and it never will."

"Blair—"

"How about you?" she frowned, using all her powers of deflection, "You're telling me I'm running away, but something's clearly up with you. What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about," Serena said, walking past her, "If we're done, we should head back."

"Wait!" her frowned deepened with actual alarm, "Serena!" she said, left to trail behind with her crutches, but she caught up when Serena abruptly stopped a few feet from their table.

"Dad?" Serena's lips parted as they watched William van der Woodsen walk from the entrance straight towards her.

Blair looked at her best friend and grew even more worried than she was before. Serena's eyes filled with tears and Nate swore, getting up from his seat, an apology already spilling clumsily from his lips, "I'm so sorry Serena, this is all my fault."

"William?" Lily rose and Eric too, "What's he doing here?"

"Serena," William smiled, but Serena shook her head frantically, "No," she said, "No!" she repeated angrily then pushed herself out of the way, past him and out the restaurant.

"No! Wait!" Blair yelled, knowing exactly what Serena must be feeling and it made her stomach churn vilely, "I have to go after her," she said, trying to pull away, but Nate stepped in front of her, impeding her path, "You'll never be able to catch up," he told her, "I'll go, I'm to blame for all this anyway."

"What do you mean?" she asked him, but he was already hurrying away, leaving her standing limply behind.

**XOXOXOXO**

It was a waste.

His terrible morning was now a complete waste, Chuck thought, wanting to curse as he stood up. It had started with Blair in the guestroom. He'd been so close to backing her up into that room and locking her in with him that he couldn't think straight and it had steadily compounded as time had gone by, watching as she made herself struggle with her injury. Now, it wasn't just Blair, everything had gone wrong, resulting in where he found himself now, wedged between Eric and Lily and William van der Woodsen.

"You shouldn't be here," Chuck told the older man. He didn't know how he'd managed it since he'd put his PI on it, but he must have underestimated him.

"Charles, what are you doing?" Lily asked, but Eric interrupted her, "Chuck's right. He shouldn't be here. You need to leave."

"Eric—"

"Lily," Rufus broke in, but Chuck silenced them all, "You're going to be escorted out and taken to one of my hotels," he told William, "If either one of your children chooses to speak with you, they'll contact you there," Chuck said and his tone was so daunting that William just nodded, "I hope to see you soon, son," William said then turned around as he was shown the door.

"I'm going to go too," Dan said, standing up, "So am I," his father agreed and Lily looked worriedly back, "Rufus?"

"I'll be at home, Lily," he said, giving her a look as he brushed past her and Chuck glared at them both.

"I—I have to go with them," Lily said, watching as Rufus walked farther and farther away from her, "Call me the moment Serena appears," she said, but Chuck just nodded then turned to find Cate huddled on Blair's lap.

"Why is everybody angry?"

"No one's angry," Blair said as she hugged Cate close, "They were just surprised, that's all."

"But they all left," Cate pointed out.

"I'm still here," Eric said, stooping down, "And I've missed you like crazy. How about we order some chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream on top?"

Cate nodded feebly, Eric sat down and in that moment, he was grateful, and not just to Eric, but to them both which was hard for him to admit.

"Waiter!" he called out then he retook his seat and settled Cate back into hers. The friendly young man came over, offering them a smaller table if they liked, but he refused, not wanting to create more of a fuss with Cate.

"Well it's just about noon so good afternoon to you all. Let me introduce myself," he said as he winked at Cate, "My name is John Patrick Cavanaugh and I'll be your waiter," he grinned, offering his hand out to Cate, sensing her sadness, "And who might you be?"

Cate finally perked up, sitting up straighter and taking his hand with a smile.

Chuck should have somehow anticipated it, sensed it, stopped it— did _something_, but he didn't, then he was much too late.

"I'm Catherine Blair Bass."

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, another cliffhanger, don't hate me, I do so love them lol. And before you all say it, I know you want Chuck and Blair to get it on already lol and I promise it's coming very soon. I already know exactly when since I've outlined the fic straight to chapter 17, but I'm not telling ;) you have to wait and see. Now back to this chapter, it came out to 33 pages! It was a lot of work so I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know your comments, thoughts, or questions in a review.

I just have to say you all AMAZE me with your reviews and I can't thank you enough!

**AND NOW FOR THE ANNOUNCEMENT**. This fic will be changing the ratings to from **T** to **M** very soon, so if you want to find the fic when it gets updated, I suggest you put it on alerts. I just wanted to give you the heads up.

P.S. I posted three pics on my photobucket page, of course, link on my profile. I posted one of Blair in her robe/lingerie, one of her in the red dress Chuck bought for her (credit for that pic goes to my lovely friend Isa) and one of Cate and Blair when they were playing with their compacts. However for that pic, I don't know why, but photobucket put it on the 1st page of the FLOL pics so to find it you have to scroll down on the FLOL page and click the number "2" to go to the first page where all the earlier pics are that go with the earlier chapters. It should be the first pic at the bottom.

That's it. Until next time :)

XoXo Chrys


	13. The First Lesson

**For Love or Legacy**

Since it's been a while I'll just write a summary reminding you all of the overall storyline:

It takes place four years after the end of season three, but I changed a few things. The hotel thing still happened, Chuck and Blair still separated, he still got her into Columbia, he still told her to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building, but she didn't miss him because Dorota wasn't pregnant or having a baby or married at the time so in turn, the Jenny thing didn't happen. After she met him, they decided to figure things out together with no labels, but Blair got pregnant and attempted to broach the subject of children to Chuck and he shot her down. She was shattered and left to Paris where she somehow lost the baby. Four years later she returned to New York for an interior design contract only to discover that Chuck had a four year old daughter named Cate. This devastated her and she decided to hurt Chuck by making him lose an award he was after for his new hotel, The Legacy. What she doesn't know is Cate is Jack's biologically. Chuck for his part, thinks Blair got with Jack. He went after her four years ago only to find her kissing Jack then went back again when Cate was two to find Jack around Blair again. In present day, Chuck is getting back at Blair by giving her no choice but to work for him designing his new townhouse. He's threatened her with destroying her company/career if she doesn't do as he says. Through all this there's been a constant push and pull with now even Lily and Eleanor teaming up to try to get them together for Cate's sake and so they both could heal. There's also Nate and Serena. Nate is trying to prove himself at The Spectator and for once, trying to ignore what he feels for Serena, finally accepting that he will never be enough for her. Serena has just graduated and gotten her degree in public relations, but she's lost. She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life or who to turn to.

Other notes, there's also Andrew 'Drew' Parker, Blair's good friend from Paris whom she's known for years. He was staying at the Waldorf penthouse with Blair, but Chuck hates him, hated how in close quarters they were and sold him the penthouse he was originally going to move into with Cate until he and Blair saw the townhouse.

And Gretchen Mason, Chuck's general manager at his new hotel, The Legacy. She would love nothing more than to get her hooks into Chuck. She's even told Cate to pretend to be happy around Chuck so he could be happy thinking she was happy.

Now on to the previously on:

_Previously on FLOL: _

_Chuck and Blair kissed but Blair put a stop to it when the pain in her ankle brought her back to herself (she hurt it trying to save Cate from falling down some steps in her skates in Central Park). They were also interrupted by Randall Ross, the concierge doctor at The Palace. Chuck took her to see him because she had a panic attack about going to the hospital, something Chuck can't seem to figure out so he told his PI, Hues, to look into it. Chuck held Blair against her will at his penthouse in The Palace and made her spend the night. There, they determined that her ankle wasn't broken, but sprained. She was given orders to stay off it. Chuck spoke to Drew and after going back and forth a bit, Drew confessed that he and Blair are just friends but it didn't ease Chuck's mind. Back at The Palace penthouse Chuck, Blair and Cate had dinner, but the tension was high between Chuck and Blair and more than a few heated looks were exchanged. Later, Nate called Chuck for an update. Nate made a mistake and located William van der Woodsen and let slip that Serena was graduating. Nate asked for Chuck's help to stop William from attending the ceremony to spare Serena the hurt. Chuck told Nate that his PI had located William and that he would stop him from attending. Cate and Blair bonded throughout the evening and it was hard for Chuck to witness. They all watched Sleeping Beauty together and Blair fell asleep. Chuck carried her to bed. The next day, Blair dressed in the clothes Chuck bought for her because she had no other choice and they all went to attend Serena graduation. Nate attended the graduation too but he was distracted, nervous about William and made Serena feel off and confused when it felt like he was brushing her off. After the graduation everyone went to a celebratory brunch at a restaurant. Serena observed how homey Chuck and Blair looked together when they both worked in sync to get Cate ready for her meal. Blair fled the table to the bathroom under Serena's scrutiny, Serena followed and they both confronted each other about what they were hiding. Neither one wanted to admit to anything and Serena left the bathroom to be confronted with her father when she got to the table. She was hurt and left the restaurant. Nate went after her. Rufus got upset because William appeared and he left, Lily went after him and Dan followed. Chuck and Blair and Cate and Eric were left at the table. A waiter came up to ask their order and the chapter ended with Cate revealing that her middle name is Blair._

**Chapter 13**

Blair's lips parted in a silent gasp, trying to understand what had just been said, but she couldn't. It didn't make any sense. She must have heard wrong. That was it, she must have…

"Well it's nice to meet you, Catherine Blair Bass," the waiter grinned teasingly, pulling back and the name hit her again, deafening her ears.

No, she hadn't heard wrong.

_Catherine Blair Bass_, _Catherine Blair Bass_, _Catherine Blair Bass_, was roaring over and over again in her ears.

_Blair_

Her chest tightened to a near unbearable degree and she whipped her head to the left, clashing gazes with Chuck.

"So what will you be having today?"

"Uh, we need a few minutes," she heard Eric say, but she couldn't look away from Chuck. She was too shocked, too confused, too many of the _too's_ to process what any of it meant.

"Cate, why don't you and I go have a huge sundae instead of this boring old brunch?" Eric asked and Cate nodded enthusiastically, "Can I Daddy?"

A nearly imperceptible nod, that was the only movement Chuck made. His eyes were still stuck and glued hotly to hers.

There was movement in her peripheral vision, but she barely noticed when they left. Then Eric and Cate were gone and she was suddenly sitting all alone with him in the middle of the restaurant as everyone else chatted around them, none the wiser to the bedlam being created between the two.

"Blair?" she was finally able to get past her lips, and he blinked in response, turning his hard gaze away, "It's not what you think."

She didn't know what she'd expected him to say, but that tired cliché wasn't it, "It's not what I think?" she said, incensed and dismayed, "How in the world could you possibly guess what I'm thinking when I'm not even certain of it myself?" she snapped, suddenly so angry that he seemed to dismiss it all altogether, infuriating her.

"Yes, well I didn't want you to jump to the obvious conclusion," he fired back, equally riled.

"Obvious conclu—," her lips thinned, "You named your daughter after me, why?" she demanded, "And what of her mother? It didn't bother her that Cate was named after another woman?"

His gaze was deadpan, but she could see the harsh hostility lurking beneath, "Cate didn't matter to her in the least so by equal measure I don't imagine what was printed on her birth certificate would be a cause of concern or discussion."

"That explains nothing," she reproached, but hearing straight from him how the unknown woman felt about Cate made a hollow pit in her stomach. How could anyone walk away from Cate? Much less her own mother?

"Well it's all you're going to get," he told her, "And her name? Is inconsequential. I didn't choose it, Lily did."

She frowned, "Lily?"

"The check!" he said, motioning then throwing his napkin down and rising from his seat, conversation over and questions? More than she had before.

**XOXOXOXO**

"How did you find me?"

"It's Grand Central Station," Dan shrugged and Serena looked away, shifting in her seat as straphangers milled about, "Fine, then why are you here?"

"I have to get home somehow," he said and she sighed, knowing they were dancing around what she didn't want to get into, "I don't want to talk," she warned him.

"I know."

"And I wasn't running away. I had no plans to leave the city," she said defiantly, needlessly so and he nodded, "I know that too."

"You just know everything, don't you?" she mocked as he took a seat beside her, "Just about," he teased and she scoffed playfully, then everything quieted, well as much as it could be quieted in the middle of all the hustle and bustle.

She sat up straighter then crossed her legs then uncrossed them impatiently, wrinkling her Jenny Packham dress in the process, finally she huffed, "Just say something," she said when she couldn't take it anymore.

"The Metro-North is delayed," he pointed out and she shot him a glare, "Okay," he said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, "You know this isn't just going to go away. William is here and he's probably going to stay here until you talk to him."

"Why should I?" she said, knowing she sounded like an angry child, but she didn't care, "He's never been there when I needed him. Suddenly he decides to drop in uninvited and I'm supposed act like the past two decades didn't happen or even the past few years?"

"No," he replied quietly, "But I think you should go to him and tell him everything you've just told me."

"I have," she said, crossing her arms, fighting the knot in her throat, "I've given him chances, I've tried to connect, but I'm tired of trying. It's exhausting," she said, croaking out a laugh that sounded pitiful to her own ears, "He's my father. That should mean something. It—it shouldn't be this hard," she said as she turned her blurry gaze to him, "Why is it so hard, Dan?" she whispered unevenly and Dan put an arm around her, drawing her close.

"I don't know," he murmured against her head as she leaned on him, his scent so familiar it was comforting in the way few things were, "But what I do know is you've just graduated from Columbia University and you did that all on your own," he said as she pulled back, "I know you want him in your life, Serena, but you don't need him. Everything you've done, good or bad or _vaguely ambiguous_," he grinned, "You've done on your own, remember that."

She smiled, though it wobbled slightly as she gripped his hand, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he said as their gazes lingered just as a shadow moved in front of them. She forced her eyes away and looked up. Her gaze widened and her heart tripped as Nate looked down at them, his eyes zeroing in on their clasped hands.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Miss Blair, I get ice pack," Dorota said fretfully, helping Blair onto the couch in her penthouse.

"I'm fine," Blair waved her off, "Stop flittering about and get me the phone. My cell is dead."

Dorota was slow to move and Blair felt her suspicious stare prickling her skin, "Oh for god's sake, nothing happened," she sighed, "I was all but sequestered and I spent the night in his guestroom—_alone_," she emphasized, "Did that appease your officious curiosity?" she inquired dryly, but didn't wait for a reply, "No? Well my sincerest apologies," she mocked as she turned towards the side table, "Now for the last time, the phone," she nodded, "Gladly in this century."

The maid frowned as she rushed towards table, "Something happen. I not certain what, but you wrung tight and not in way you like," she noted with an arched brow.

Blair closed her eyes and rubbed her temple. She didn't want to discuss it. How could she when she didn't understand a thing?

She blinked a few times and focused on the maid, firmly intending to avoid the conversation all together, but she quickly realized it was useless. Dorota would find out and she knew her unequivocally well to know it would be sooner rather than later.

"Cate's middle name is Blair."

Nothing happened.

Blair's brow's furrowed. She'd waited for a reaction that never came, or it did, but too late to be sincere.

"Dorota," she said thinly.

"Why—Blair…Miss Cate—"

"Dorota," she demanded, wanting the fabricated blithering to stop.

"Miss Blair—"

"Enough," she said angrily, "You knew all this time and didn't tell me?" she said leaning forward and snatching the phone out of the maid's hand when she neared.

"I—I—eh," Dorota said helplessly, "I find out recently and, eh, I smart enough to step away from ticking time bomb."

She hissed, "We'll discuss this infraction later, but now? Give me the intel."

"The uh, huh?"

"Don't give me that," Blair told her, "Coy doesn't go with your uniform," she remarked mockingly, "If you knew her middle name it means you went digging. I trained you entirely too well, so spill."

The maid's shoulders slumped, "I not get much, just I know Miss Lily help with name. I try to find more, but I hear Mr. Chuck never talk over Miss Cate's other name."

Blair let out a disappointed huff. She already knew all of that, or better yet it was just what Chuck had told her, but she didn't believe for a second that that was all there was to it.

She lifted the phone in her hand and started dialing. She wasn't sure which way she was trying to convince herself, but regardless she needed answers and she knew just who she could needle them out of.

"Nate, pick up," she said into the receiver.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck cursed himself as he strode into Serendipity looking for Eric and Cate.

He hated that Blair knew, hated that it was out, hated he'd ever signed and made Cate's middle name official.

What the hell had possessed him? He asked himself, but he knew whatever it had been it had gripped him without him even being aware.

He remembered the lapse, no, the moment of weakness, because there was no other explanation for it. It was a moment of weakness he was averse to admitting in which he'd fleetingly forgotten that she was gone and wasn't coming back—and more importantly, _why_.

Just the reminder of his uncle made his jaw tighten even more.

It had been a mistake, a huge one, one he could put to rights he acknowledged, but dismissed it just as quickly as the thought came. He could easily change her name, but he wouldn't. It would confuse her, hurt her and he could never do that to his daughter.

"Cate," he said, when he spotted them at a table together. He needed to get out of there so he could sort through the mess he was in.

"We didn't expect you so quickly," Eric said as Chuck stopped in front of the table, "Cate, we have to go, Eric, I'll give you a ride home if you'd like."

"But our order hasn't come yet," Cate protested as she looked behind him, "Where's Blair?"

He was going to need to see his dentist for the way he'd been grinding his teeth so often lately, "She had to go home as do we," he told her and her face drooped, "But I didn't get to say goodbye."

He held in a curse and lifted his daughter up into his arms, already expecting the waterworks that he was currently ill equipped to deal with. He hated to see her cry. He felt helpless and foul as if he were failing at the most important thing in his life.

"Eric?" Chuck questioned as Cate started sniffling.

"You two go, I'll see you later," he said and Chuck nodded just as rivulet after rivulet started slipping down Cate's cheek.

He let out a heavy breath, rubbing Cate's back as he retraced his steps out of Serendipity.

"Cate, you have to stop crying," Chuck said, offering her his handkerchief once they were settled in the limo.

"But I want to see B, B…Blair," she hiccupped, "I want another sleepover. She told me I was—was the bestest nurse ever when I helped her with her bandage. Who's gonna help her now?"

He wanted to expel his exasperation, but he couldn't, "I'm sure Dorota will handle it," he replied, but it was clearly not what his daughter wanted to hear because she wailed loudly.

"She doesn't know how."

Evidently she didn't know Dorota well enough yet or she was just rejecting anything she found contrary.

"How about I send Dr. Ross out to see to her?" he tried to reason, but Cate was having none of it and he finally threw in the towel.

"_Catherine_," he said, at his wit's end, "Stop this," he scolded, "Blair isn't one of your dolls. She's not at your beck and call. She's a person. She has her own life and it's thousands of miles away," he told her harshly, eyes burning, throat tight, not knowing if he was telling her or himself.

Everything was still and silent for a blessed moment until Cate's bottom lip trembled.

"But I want to keep her, Daddy."

The expletive he'd been holding in, he let fly, he couldn't help it. He unsnapped Cate out of her booster seat and pulled her into his arms.

"It's not fair," Cate cried quietly while Chuck held her close, "I know," he finally gave in and relented. He'd suspected—knew what this meant, this fascination with the one woman who had turned and ripped his life upside down and inside out, but he had managed to mostly avoid those thoughts until right then. Being confronted with it head-on and from the source was more than he could handle.

"Why can't we keep her, Daddy?"

His throat throbbed and his Adam's apple wobbled as he swallowed with difficulty. How could he possibly respond to that? But he had to and in the end, he did.

"Because she doesn't belong to us."

**XOXOXOXO **

"You followed me too?" Serena said, fidgeting as she pulled her hand out of Dan's grasp.

"Yeah," Nate shrugged, "But I guess Dan beat me to it," he said, trying to keep the sourness out of his voice as the subsequent _again _was left unspoken. That was not why he'd come and it wasn't why he was there.

"You must have left right after me," he commented, more to fill the awkward silence than anything else.

"Yes, I did, a few minutes after," Dan said, standing up, "I'm going to go check up on my dad and your mom," he said turning, "Things were strained when you left."

Serena nodded and Nate watched Dan settle his gaze on her once more, "Just remember what I said," he told her then walked away, leaving Nate's curiosity gnawing, but he wouldn't satisfy it. He didn't have a right nor did he want it.

He and Serena were in the best place they'd ever been or at least they had been before he'd screwed up and practically rolled the proverbial red carpet out for William van der Woodsen, but he'd fix it. He had to, then they could go back to being what they were, which was something he wouldn't risk anything for, especially not over what he knew wouldn't work. It never had and he'd finally accepted that it never would.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but at least give me a chance to explain," he said, taking the seat Dan had vacated; there was irony or a wryness to that action which was not lost on him.

"You brought my father here," Serena shifted away from him, elbow on armrest, resting her head on her hand with two digits at her temple. Even her body language was repelling him, but he had to speak regardless, "I didn't bring him here," he said and she shot him a look, "Okay, I may be responsible, but I didn't mean to be," he admitted, wanting to own up to what he did, "I talked to him and somehow it slipped, I swear it slipped. I didn't mean to mention your graduation, but once he knew, I knew I'd blown it," he said, angry at himself and disappointed, "I tried to stop him, even Chuck did, but it didn't work and I—I'm sorry," he finally said, needing to get that out amidst his ramblings, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this day for you."

Serena slowly turned, at last an acknowledgement, but her eyes were dull, sad and he felt even worse, "What were you doing speaking to my father to begin with?"

Nate looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew the question was coming, knew he was hard-pressed to respond but he also knew she'd hate the answer.

"You've seemed—off lately and, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if I could talk to William, tell him a few things he'd—"

"He'd what?" her brows creased in fury, "He'd fix me? Well guess what, Nate, I'm not broken and even if I was, a man who doesn't know the first thing about me wouldn't know where to start even if he tried, and William van der Woodsen sure as hell wouldn't," she spat.

Nate looked down in response to the verbal onslaught. It was well deserved but it didn't make taking it any easier, "You're right, I should've known better," he acceded and she gave a curt nod, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily, "But how about me?"

She frowned, "What?"

"I know the first thing about you, and the second," he looked up, "And on a good day I could even say the third," he grinned, trying to ease her out of the mood she was in, "But I don't know where to start either," he shrugged, "So why don't you help me? What's going on with you? And this time, the truth."

The anger melted away, her features softening, but only to droop in a way that gave him a bad ache in his chest, "I, I don't know," she told him helplessly, "Today is a happy day, I should be happy, but I'm not and I don't know what to do about it," she said, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

He reached over and took her hand, her warmth spreading like wildfire through his fingertips, "I'm not sure if it's graduating or William or something else that's got you like this, but—you know you can take a moment to breathe. The rest of your life doesn't have to be decided in the next twenty four hours or even in the next twenty four days," he said, tugging on her arm then reaching into the inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"I'm sorry it's not in a box or in a little blue bag," he said, pulling out a long, thin but solid gold necklace with an equally solid gold pendant attached. It was round and filled his palm, "But I grabbed it in a hurry," he said, dangling it in front of her.

Her lips parted as she looked at it, "Is this—"

"Yeah," he cut in, "It's the van der Bilt compass, the one my great-grandmother gave to Cornelius. It was sort of a gag gift for his 52nd birthday. Story goes he had a bad sense of direction, but of course now we know it was Alzheimer's," he said, opening the clasp, "Do you remember when I snatched it out of my grandfather's safe when we were eight?"

She nodded as he smoothed her long blonde tresses away from her neck, "I was fascinated. I made myself dizzy going in circles until your grandfather found us and yelled at you."

He nodded back as he secured it on her, "You told me you loved that no matter which way you went it kept on spinning," he said as he pulled back, "That's still true today."

She brought an unsteady hand up to cover the heirloom, "I, I can't—"

"You will," he said, pulling back, "And you don't have to worry about my grandfather this time. He gave it to my grandmother and my grandmother willed it to me when she passed."

"Nate—"

"Stop being scared," he said to her before he lost his nerve, "No matter where you go or what you choose, the world will keep on spinning and so will that compass."

"But it's always just going to point North," she told him.

"Then find your North."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck stepped away, watching Cate as he walked. She was moping; her eyes downcast as she clutched the bear Blair had given her tightly with one hand and slowly ate her omelet with the other.

He turned and walked further away from the dining area of his penthouse at The Palace until he lost her from view completely. He tried to shake off their earlier exchange but it was proving to be impossible.

He kept telling himself Cate was young, she'd get over it, but he was less and less convinced with every little shudder and every single tear that had spilled from his daughter's eyes on the way back home.

He had to do something, find a viable solution. His thoughts drifted back to the conclusion he had settled on before, find a suitable woman and get married with the tightest pre-nup known to man, but where just days ago he'd been confident in that aim, now his gut tightened at the mere thought of tying himself to some random woman who was, at present, just an unknown blur.

And that made his gut tighten even more, because the more he thought about it, the more she wasn't just a blur. Dark enthralling eyes, a silk dark mane that had the tendency of curling around his eager fingers…

Unbidden, her face came into painful focus and he immediately staunched his thoughts, rejecting the path his wandering contemplations were leading him.

It wasn't an option.

_She_ wasn't an option.

Before he spewed an invective or drove himself mad, he pulled his cell phone out to occupy his senseless thoughts, connecting himself with a man who was teetering on the line of unemployment.

"Hues," he lashed the name, forthright and concise in the tone of his displeasure.

"Mr. Bass, I apologize," the usually composed man stammered in opening, "I don't know how he got away from me. I had him in sight and I lost him in a crowd, I—"

"Enough," Chuck's verbal assault continued, "I had a simple request, Hues, to keep William van der Woodsen away from my sister so that she could enjoy her graduation day, as her due for all the hard work she's put in, but I guess that was too much to ask."

"No, Mr—"

"You failed," he cut the man off as he walked into his study, "And worse, you didn't warn me the moment you lost him so that I could intervene."

"I apologize again. I'm very sorry, Mr. Bass," his PI replied, his tone dejected, resigned, "I thought I could find him, stop him before he got to you, but I underestimated the traffic."

Chuck was not appeased and his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he sat down at his desk, "Just how did he get to me?" he wondered out loud, but his tone was harsh and saturated with sarcasm, "How did he know exactly where to find us?"

"I—I don't know, I—," Hues stumbled.

"I don't own the restaurant and not many knew of the arrangements I'd made beforehand, but you did," he accused.

"No, I swear, I didn't even speak to—"

"So," he said, once more not letting the man continue, "What you're so _eloquently_ alleging is that out of all the dining establishments in all the city, in all the Upper East Side, he just so happened to walk into mine?" he drolly said, the cynicism bleeding through his words.

"Mr. Bass, I had no part in William van der Woodsen—"

"You're fired," he said without mercy, remembering Serena's crumbling features when she'd caught sight of her father, "And be wary of your next step once I end this call," he warned, "You try to breathe a word of any aspect of my life to the press, or anyone else—well, if the non-disclosure I had you sign doesn't bury you, I'll be forced to find a more creative method," he remarked, "Oh, and Hues?" he said in parting, "Don't forget I can possess a very vivid imagination if I put my mind to it."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair tried to keep busy which was a feat and was why she was in her newly decorated design studio. She had Dorota moving a few things while she adjusted a picture, fluffed a pillow, anything to keep her hands occupied, but nothing worked. Nate had ignored all of her calls and she had enough self-awareness to know she was quickly losing it. With every passing moment she grew more and more uneasy, about Serena, about Cate, about what everything meant and her best friend's state of mind.

Even though she wasn't that much certain of her own.

_Catherine Blair Bass_

_Serena_

_Her father_

_Chuck_

She held in a helpless whimper. It was a wonder she wasn't blowing out smoke through her ears.

The sound of the door to her left came as a welcome relief, halting her spiraling thoughts.

"There you are," Blair sighed seeing who had just walked in, "I swear if I would've gone one more moment without you or Nate's whereabouts I would've unleashed the hounds."

"And by hounds you mean Dorota," Serena smiled, walking past the threshold.

"And by Dorota I mean me yelling commands which a certain Polish maid likes to pretend are lost in translation."

"I love that film!" Dorota grinned, placing a bouquet of fresh flowers in a vase to which Blair rolled her eyes, "Do you see what I have to put up with?"

"Oh, I'm sure she's the one who got the short end of the stick, B," Serena said, making Dorota laugh and Blair's mouth form an aggrieved O, "Go unpack something," she ordered the maid, but she smiled in the end as Dorota left grinning, but all the teasing and the smiles were set aside once she hobbled close enough to Serena, "How are you? I was worried when you ran off like that and I couldn't follow you."

"I'm fine, really," Serena said to her then turned as if surveying the scene, "So how do you like your new studio?"

"Don't do that," Blair shook her head, "I love it," she said and meant it. It was elegant, but warm. The space invited you in and made you want to linger. Pictures of her previous designs were displayed on the walls just like she'd wanted, but as you walked further in and into the sitting area, there were pictures of her and Serena hanging. When she'd first laid eyes on them she'd had a difficult time saying anything. Seeing the pictures up of so long ago, when they'd stolen some of her mother's designs and orchestrated their own photo shoot made her realize so much of what she'd been missing by moving her entire world.

She swallowed hard and blinked, making herself continue for Serena's sake, "I honestly couldn't have done better myself, but you're not going to just brush today under the rug like it never happened."

Serena's face blanked and she physically stiffened, "Pot and kettle, Blair," she said, attempting to turn, but Blair didn't let her, "It's me, S, and it's you and—it's William, I know," she told her, "I know how angry you are and hurt, and it's not fair that he took this day from you like he's taken so much else."

Serena sighed then gripped Blair's hand, "It's not fair," she agreed and admitted, "I know it isn't and I'm going to deal with it when I'm ready, okay?"

"Okay," Blair said, knowing that was as far as she was presently going to get with Serena. She knew something else was up with her, but she would bide her time. Now she hoped a little distraction would help or maybe she was just trying to help herself.

"Let's go try out the couch," she said, releasing Serena's hand to grip her arm as Serena helped her over.

"What do you think?" Serena asked once they were seated.

"What do I think?" Blair said, feigning contemplation as she shifted in her seat, "I think my best friend has been holding out on me."

Serena's lips parted, "What are—what are you talking about?"

"Oh no, don't you dare give me that van der vacant stare," she said, not going to accept another dodge, "You know exactly what I'm talking about," she arched a brow, "Catherine—_Blair_…?" she pressed and waited as Serena floundered a bit.

"Oh uh, how—how—"

"How's not important, why is. Why didn't you tell me her middle name before? And how in the world did she end up with my name in the first place?"

"You just said how wasn't important," Serena pointed out and Blair's mouth pouted angrily, "Serena," she huffed and Serena relented, "I—I didn't tell you because I didn't know how you'd react and—I don't know, I guess, I, Chuck…well…he loved you. I, I think he still does and—"

Serena stopped abruptly, probably in response to Blair's frantic head shaking. Everything in her roiled and rejected what was being said for the farce that it was, "Don't, don't you dare go there."

"You asked," Serena shrugged, clearly not knowing what else to say.

"I asked for the truth, not lies and blatantly erroneous suppositions," Blair said, then hobbled to her feet, leaning on her crutches.

"Be careful," Serena said, trying to reach out to help her, but Blair started moving before she could.

"B! Blair," Serena said, following her into her new office, an office she hadn't seen before then.

She stopped in her tracks and looked around. It was beautiful, dark hardwood floors, gray walls, pops of her favorite color blue in the desk chair and ottoman, but that wasn't what had stopped her dead.

It was what was on the wall behind her desk, next to her calendar. In one frame was a picture of her and Serena, but in the other was a picture that was taken sophomore year. It was Serena, Nate, her and Chuck and her face was pressed against Chuck's as he had wormed his way between her and Serena.

If that wasn't enough, below it was a picture of Cate. She was lying down, a hat in front of her and she was smiling adorably.

It was so unexpected and it threw her so far for a loop that all she could manage was a terse and choked, "Take them down."

"Blair—"

"Take them down!" she nearly yelled.

Serena looked at her, eyed her for a few moments then said, "Take them down yourself," before she turned around and left.

**XOXOXOXO**

**One Week Later**

Chuck was nursing his drink, spinning the glass so that the amber liquid swirled around the cup. Over and over, nearly methodically he kept at it, hardly even aware of the act until the glass slipped and crashed down onto his hardwood floors. He cursed coming to, not even sure how long he'd been standing there, staring out at the city through the view that the 55-story building afforded, but he knew it had to be the middle of the night.

He bent, heedless, scooping the shards of glass up, nearly slicing his palm in the process.

"Shit," he spat under his breath, crossing over to his bar to toss the remnants of the thirty year old scotch.

His mood left very little to be desired, but that wasn't a novelty. For days at Bass Industries his assistant and several other executives and employees had been treading lightly around him. No one wanted to be around him, not Nate or Serena, even Lily had accepted his need for space, but he wasn't even sure that that was what he needed. He'd had all the space he could possibly want lately yet the tick in his jaw was just as prominent as it had been a week ago when Cate's full name had slipped.

He unbuttoned his suit jacket and yanked at his tie with aggravation.

It was just a damn name. He didn't owe anyone any kind of explanation, least of all _her_.

He didn't.

But then why had he kept his distance all week?

Why had she?

His fingers tightened on the tie he'd pulled off.

So he hadn't seen her in days, so what? He tried to tell himself. He was really just angry he hadn't been able to dig up the source of her panic when he'd checked into various hospitals in France. That was it. Yet the fact that she was supposed to be checking in, asking his opinion on inanities: colors, curtains, swatches, silverware, and she hadn't, was irking him—and why the hell had she missed Sunday brunch earlier today?

"Daddy?"

He spun around.

Cate stood there in her nightgown rubbing her eyes with one hand and with the other she held the stuffed bear Blair had given her by the leg so that it looked up at him upside down, he swore it was in an accusing way.

"Did I wake you sweetheart?"

She shook her head somberly, "I can't sleep."

The corners of his mouth stiffened seeing the despondence in her eyes. It was the same sort of hopelessness he'd noted for days since he'd whisked her out of Serendipity. It was a sense, an emotion that had no place resting on a child, let alone his.

_Damn her_, he nearly let slip as he bent to lift Cate up in his arms. He couldn't take this anymore, "You know what? I'm not the least bit tired, are you?" he asked, his mind making the decision before he could properly process the thought.

"Nope," she replied, at last showing some kind of enthusiasm.

"Then how would you like to go for a drive?" he asked and before long, he'd made a few calls with no regard for the hour and then they were off.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel as he noticed the time. It was just past two AM. His mood should have lightened, knowing how Cate's would momentarily, but it hadn't. The inquiring calls he'd made had made his mood fester further.

"Daddy, where are we?"

He wasn't sure how to respond so he simply pulled the car to a stop.

"Daddy?"

"Let's go," he said, ignoring her questioning tone as he pushed his door open to then help her with hers. He looked right then left, taking in his surroundings. Not a single person was about as he made his way to the door with Cate in his arms, a rarity in Manhattan at any hour.

"Who lives here?" Cate asked in a hush tone, but again he didn't answer her. He pulled out a set of keys and opened the door.

"Wait here," he told Cate, settling her down on a couch in the first floor parlor which was laden with boxes.

"Daddy," Cate said, nervously squeezing the bear she had insisted on bringing with her.

"I'll be right back, promise," he assured her then turned and took to the stairs two at a time. He made it up quickly, but each step he took more grudgingly than the last. He didn't know what the hell he was doing there, moreover, what the hell she was doing there so late, but it became completely apparent when he strode into the second floor sitting room.

"Perfect, I got the shot. I like the set-up here. It'll look great in print," said a dark haired, green eyed man with a camera in hand.

"Good," he watched Blair respond with a smile from her precarious position on a latter against the bookshelves on the right wall.

"You know, just one more wouldn't hurt," the man went on, and Chuck's eyes narrowed. Oh it would hurt. He'd make sure of it.

The photographer lifted his camera back up again, but Chuck could see perfectly what he was zeroing in on and it had nothing to do with the décor and everything to do with his vantage point, pointing straight up Blair's—

"What in the world are you doing here?"

Chuck's gaze snapped to hers, prompting his response, "I could ask you the same thing," he clipped out, walking up to her.

"I'm doing exactly what you're _not _paying me to do," she tossed back sarcastically as he reached out a hand, "Get down," he told her, but she refused, "We're not done here," she argued.

"I'd say you are," he said and shot a glare at the man who took the less than subtle hint and stepped back.

"We can pick this up tomorrow," the photographer said, then must've thought better of it because he added, "Or whenever," before he nodded and bowed out.

"What is wrong with you? Neil was with Architectural Digest."

"Really? Because to me he was digesting everything but the architecture."

Blair rolled her eyes, "I honestly don't have time for your misplaced bouts of jealousy."

"Jealousy?" he gave a mocking laugh, "Don't flatter yourself, it's unbecoming."

"You know what's unbecoming? Your lack of self-awareness."

His lips thinned into a straight line, "Enough," he silenced her, "Get down from there before you sprain the other ankle," he said, reaching for her again, "How did you even get up there?"

"With help," she replied offhandedly, smacking his hand away.

He nearly sneered as he watched her try to navigate herself to the floor, but her ankle couldn't manage it. She slipped and he reacted. It all happened so quickly. He put his arms out and caught her mid-air. It was an instant blur that he was still trying to put into focus when he found himself flush against her, arms around her waist.

Silence reigned and his gaze lowered to her parted lips. She was panting slightly, her breath mingling with his as his hand slid slowly up her back.

"I—I'm fine now, you can let go," she said, but it was barely a whisper that tingled on his parted lips. He forced his eyes up, seeing hers widen as he leaned in a few unbidden inches.

One breath.

Two.

Their noses brushed.

Her bottom lip quivered and he nearly felt it, craved to taste it with an unexpected fierceness that had him clenching the delicate fabric of her dress.

"Don't," she pleaded softly, so softly he almost missed it, but he didn't and that small murmured plea brought him out of the haze. He blinked once, twice, truly taking her in as he hadn't since he'd arrived and what he saw there made him finally step back.

There were dark smudges under her eyes and she was too pale, far too pale for his peace of mind. His gaze hardened and his gut coiled, "Have you been doing this every night?"

She gave him a glare of her own and pushed back, stumbling slightly in a pair of Ferragamo pumps she shouldn't have been wearing to begin with, "I got it," she said, refusing his assistance when he put out a hand.

"Good," he retorted right back, "Then answer the question."

"If I understood what you were asking me, I would have gladly replied," she said with a mocking bite.

His damn jaw ticked again and he feared for his sanity as he cupped her elbow and pulled her back towards him, not about to take the bait she had cast, "Have you been here at all hours of the night all week?"

She looked up nonchalantly with innocent eyes that shone with a devilish gleam, "I had to get this place done somehow in the ridiculously tight schedule you provided," she shrugged, "But at least I wasn't alone," she grinned, "Neil has been wonderful company. He's been surprisingly, incredibly helpful."

His grip tightened on her elbow, his eyes dark and set on her, "The elevator or the stairs, _now_," he stressed the word in a way that made her falter, but she didn't back down nor did he think she would.

"I'll leave when I'm ready and not before," she stated, ripping out of his hold—or intending to. He held fast and spun her, hauling her over his shoulder.

"Not again!" she squirmed in his arms as he started moving.

"I'm so sick and tired of your caveman tactics!" she shouted, banging his back, not able flail as much as he knew she wanted because of her ankle, "Chuck!" she growled and he nearly tripped down the stairs as the sound reverberated and traveled south.

His fingers turned white gripping the bare flesh of her thighs as her dress rode up and he cursed every single uncomfortable step until he reached the landing and was able to release her.

She huffed and her eyes flashed angrily as she shoved him, "What the f—," but he didn't let her release the expletive. His hand covered her mouth and her hot breath fanned his palm as he turned her and her eyes grew big.

"Blair!" Cate screeched excitedly as she ran, barreling straight into her.

**XOXOXOXO **

Little arms squeezed around Blair's waist and instantly dissolved her simmering anger. She didn't know what Chuck was doing there much less with Cate or a million other questions she had filtering through her thoughts, but they all fell away, every single one and every single thing—her anger, her annoyance, her exhaustion, her throbbing ankle—she felt nothing but the warmth spreading as she lifted Cate up into her arms.

She hugged her close then pulled back, needing to sit on one of the bottom steps to take the pressure off her ankle.

"Hello, Miss Catherine," she smiled, smoothing the little girl's dress into place, "What are you doing up so late?"

Cate giggled and shrugged, "I don't know, why are you up so late?"

"Great dodge," Blair grinned, hearing the light, soothing, carefree sound of her laugh. It was like nothing else in the world.

The giggling slowly subsided then she watched as Cate gripped Bear-Bear tight and leveled her gaze on her, "I missed you."

Blair's heart gave a twinge so sharp, she nearly had to bring a hand up to soothe the ache, "I missed you too," she replied honestly, momentarily forgetting Chuck was in the room. For that small space of time she didn't even care. She had eyes only for Cate.

Every single day since the last time Blair had seen her she'd been actively banning any and all thoughts of the little girl. After she had tried and failed to get answers out of Nate who had kept harping on the same tune Serena had, she had kept herself busy with the townhouse, no longer letting her mind dwell on what was now literally staring at her in the face.

_Catherine Blair Bass._

She smiled so wide it hurt. Regardless of the _why's_, this beautiful little girl was named after her and for the first time she realized she was happy about it.

Happy.

She had almost forgotten what that felt like.

"It's time to go," Chuck's voice shot out hard, shattering the silence and coming as a painful reminder that what she was feeling was transient. It wouldn't last, it couldn't.

"Can Blair come with us, Daddy? Please?" Cate begged, climbing off her lap.

That got Blair on her feet, too rapidly for her ankle though she didn't let it show, "No, I can't. I still have a lot of work to do," she said, and Cate looked around curiously, "You're working? Who lives here?"

"Uh—," Blair started, but Chuck jumped in before she could form a few words, "It's late, Cate and we still have to give Blair a ride home before getting you back to bed."

"No," Blair said, the refusal already adamant on her lips, "That's not necessary—"

"It is," Chuck said, his voice low and controlled, too controlled. She knew she couldn't fight him, not on this and not in front of Cate. If she was honest with herself she was too tired to even bother. She would be home momentarily. She could recharge for a few hours and be back before the next delivery was set to arrive in the morning.

"Fine," she said, giving in, "Let me get my purse."

"This one?" he said, with a wry arched brow, dangling her Phillip Lim tote.

"When did yo—how—," she attempted then shook her head. It wasn't worth it, "Come on, Cate," Blair said, snatching her purse back and putting a hand out.

The little girl readily took it and skipped out the door with her, "Can you sleep over again?" Cate asked hopefully, but Blair shook her head, wanting to give her a straight, firm answer. There was no point in giving her false hope. There was no way she was ever going to share a roof with Chuck again, not for a day, a night or any extended length of time, "I can't. I have to go home. Dorota's waiting for me."

"Dorota can sleep over too!" Cate said and Blair grinned at her reasoning, "Dorota is already at home in bed as you should be too," she replied then stopped because her ankle was protesting the distance she was going. Where in the world was the limo?

"Over here," Chuck called out to the Bentley parked in front of the townhouse, "You drove?" Blair frowned.

"Surprised?" he asked, pulling the passenger door open for her.

"Concerned," she said dryly, then slid into the seat.

She sighed gratefully as she put her seatbelt on and rolled her ankle with care. Was it starting to swell again? She wondered, but decided she'd deal with it when she got home.

"So you brought your four year old daughter out at this ungodly hour just to escort me home?" Blair asked him once the car was on the move, with her following his every movement.

"I'm almost five," Cate pointed out from the backseat.

"Of course, my apologies," Blair smiled back at Cate then the smile died when she glanced Chuck's way.

"Well?"

"She couldn't sleep," he replied stiffly, "I thought a drive would help."

"A drive straight to the townhouse?"

"Whose townhouse?" Cate asked, reminding Blair of her presence, "Uh—a client," Blair said quickly.

Cate frowned, "What's a client?"

"Someone who hired me to make their home pretty," Blair tried to gloss over, but Cate was too quick, "Then why did Daddy have the key?"

"Smooth," Chuck muttered, as if it was her fault, "Blair's client is a friend of mine," Chuck explained to his daughter, lying to keep part of her birthday present under wraps, "He asked me to keep an eye on the place while Blair fixes it up."

"Oh," Cate said, satisfied as they came to a stop at a red light.

She saw he only had one hand on the wheel and gave him a look, "Why are you driving? You hardly ever bother."

"Daddy drives lots in the summer," Cate supplied, "Just the two of us when we go to—," but Chuck cut her off, "It's not something I frequent," he shrugged, "But I do do it more often than I used to."

With a furrowing brow she nodded, confused beyond belief. How did she find herself in a vehicle with Chuck and Cate at nearly three AM and why was Chuck suddenly being civil in his responses? She shook her head. She was starting to give herself a headache so she spoke up to offset her ill ease, engaging Cate who was eager to respond. She got so caught up, she lost track of time and didn't think to look around. When she did she noticed they were going too far in the wrong direction.

She parted her lips angrily, "Chuck!"

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck's lips curled into a hard, involuntary smirk. He'd wondered when she would catch on. She'd actually taken longer than he thought, enabling him to put further distance between them and the Upper East Side.

"Where are you taking me?" Blair demanded, but keeping her tone eerily light, for his daughter's sake no doubt, "You told me you were giving me a ride home."

"You need a break," he told her, not taking his eyes off the road, "And it's clear you can't be left to your devices so I decided to offer up my assistance."

He felt her eyes grilling a hole at the side of his head, "Thank you, but no," she said overly politely, "I can take care of myself."

"You're unsteady on your feet and you're exhausted."

"No, I have a sprained ankle and I'm slightly fatigued," she clarified, "Nothing a few hours in my own bed can't remedy."

He darted her a look, "There are four creases in your skirt."

"What?" she gasped, trying to shift and see for herself.

"One or two happen naturally as you sit, three if you're busy and Dorota isn't around to assist in a quick change, but four?" he said, stopping at a red light, "You never allow four. It means a lack of discipline, of pride," he told her, his tone daring her to say otherwise.

Her gaze flinted his way in response to the provocation, but he could see her through his periphery self-consciously pulling at her skirt, "It's been a long day," she grudgingly got past her lips as his curved into an automatic grin, "That's usually not an excuse," he reminded her, not letting up, "Actually, it's completely unacceptable. Remember when Penelope walked into Constance with four? You bent her over and took a steamer to her a—," he cleared his throat, looking into the rearview mirror at Cate who was silently observing them.

What was wrong with him? What the hell was he doing reminiscing like an idiot with her? There was nothing to reminisce about, unless he wanted to recollect the sight of her lovely form walking away from him.

"You haven't pulled over," she said after a tense, silent moment.

"I never said I was going to," he replied in monotone.

She sighed, "At least tell me where we're going."

"The Hamptons for a couple of days," he told her, "Tomorrow's the 1st, Labor Day and Eric's birthday. Everyone will be there."

She tossed her bag to her feet, the sound making a loud thumping noise in the otherwise quiet interior, "You have no right to force this on me."

"You don't want to go to Uncle Eric's birthday party?" Cate asked, interrupting the heated exchange. He was about to speak, soothe Cate with a word or two, but Blair turned and spoke first, "Of course I do, honey. I just have my work to think about," she said, so tenderly he nearly glanced her way. He hated how warmly she spoke to his daughter. It made his chest heavy and inhaling a feat.

"Put it out of your mind," he said, through the gravel in his throat.

"I can't," she turned back, righting her seatbelt, "What about the feature? And—and I have no clothes, no—"

"That's all been taken care of," he stopped her and he could feel the fury radiating off her in waves, but he knew she wouldn't argue. She couldn't. As long as Cate was around civility was guaranteed even if it was artificial.

Another silent stretch prevailed and he nearly smirked. He was glad she was on edge and stewing. Turnabout was fair play and he'd been on pins for days.

He risked a quick glance only to be confronted with her hard, angry irises, "Keep your eyes on the road," she snapped.

"You're lecturing me on operating a vehicle?" he said dryly.

"Yes," she fired back.

"You don't even have a permit," he said to her, but a counterattack was already formed on her lips, "No, but I've read the manual," she said, pointing ahead of her, "Signal your changing lanes," she demanded and his smirk remained as he obliged, "You seem tense, so little faith in me?"

"Even less," she glowered.

"You never used to think so," he said, feigning regret, "In fact you had every confidence in my ability involving certain means of transportation."

Some much needed color rose on her cheeks and he knew she fought to remain silent, but he didn't grant her any latitude, "Would you rather I pull over and call for a limousine?"

"No," she said with an imperious look, "Just keep your hands at nine and three and your mouth tightly shut."

"Not ten and two?" he goaded her.

"Ten and two is no longer recommended as it's a hazard for—," she sucked in a breath then pursed her lips, stopping herself from rambling on.

"You know you should get a license. I'm sure you'd give your instructor a field day, finding fault with his every move."

"No, Bass, that special measure of contempt is exclusively reserved for you," she said wryly and he gave her a condescending smile, "I'm touched."

"You wish."

Those two small words hit him with force. He felt the heat creep up his neck and his fingers twitch in response. He tightened them on the wheel and shifted, trying to relieve what would become completely apparent if he didn't rein it in.

He lifted his gaze to the rearview mirror, seeing Cate busily playing with her stuffed bear then he glanced back ahead, biding his time before he settled his gaze on Blair once again.

She couldn't sit still and he fed off that. The air between them seemed to crackle and grow heavy, volatile at best. He knew she realized what she'd done because her breaths started to come in small, short gasps and he tracked them, every single one.

"There's a car in front of you," she said throatily, trying to distract him, but he was in control. She fidgeted nervously under the scrutiny and he narrowed his eyes as she tried to slide as far away as she could, but the seatbelt and his gaze pinned her in place.

She'd made a wrong move.

She knew it.

He knew it.

Her nails dug into the expensive leather seat and he graced her with a heated look that more than promised retribution before he finally turned to the road again as if nothing had happened.

But it had, and he couldn't think straight.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Cate yawned from the back seat, and for once he was grateful to hear that usually tiresome inquiry.

"We've been on this drive plenty of times before. You know we aren't," he told her, "We have at least two hours to go. You should try to sleep."

Cate cuddled into Bear-Bear, "Can I drive?"

Chuck laughed and he saw Blair give a small smile and it seemed to expel the tension confined to the space, "Not until you're thirty," he lied and Blair rolled her eyes, "When you're sixteen," she told her and Cate seemed to consider this.

"How come you don't drive?"

"I have a vast appreciation for the car service industry," she replied, but Cate frowned and Blair had to clarify, "I like having a driver drive me places and besides, I'm not the only woman on the Upper East Side who doesn't drive. Serena doesn't either," she pointed out.

"Oh," Cate said, "But driving looks fun. Gretchen drives."

He nearly looked back, but he couldn't, needing to change lanes to let a truck go past him.

"She does?" he heard Blair ask. Her tone was casual, but there was no mistaking the ice underneath.

"Yeah," Cate nodded, "She drove me and Daddy home yesterday when Arthur got stuck in traffic and couldn't pick us up in time, then she stayed for dinner."

"Well, I bet that was fun," Blair said brightly and he had to stem this conversation quickly, "Cate, it's time to get some rest," he told her, but Cate ignored him.

"It wasn't that fun," Cate shrugged, "I fell asleep, but Gretchen came for breakfast too."

Total silence.

He finally managed a quick look Blair's way. She was still and stiff and the ice in her eyes turned glacial.

_Fuck._

**XOXOXOXO**

It'd been almost an hour or maybe more or less, Blair wasn't sure because she'd been near catatonic the entire time, staring straight ahead with her hands folded tightly in her lap.

It was all she could do to avoid them crashing horrifically because she was fairly certain that if she shifted her eyes even a centimeter, she'd lunge Chuck's way to inflict grievous bodily harm.

Chuck and his _hotel manager_.

She was still trying to wrap her mind around it.

He'd slept with the conniving, opportunistic twit, and with Cate in the vicinity. Her throat ached and her hands shook as her nails dug crescents into her palms painfully, making tears spring to her eyes.

At least that's what she told herself the tears were for.

"Blair?" Cate said worriedly from the backseat.

"You have to sleep, sweetheart," she managed to say, though every word shredded her throat raw.

"But I'm not tired."

"You will be if you just try closing your eyes," she said, blinking rapidly without looking back, "I bet Bear-Bear could use a rest."

"But he's not tired either."

"I bet he is."

"But—"

"Catherine, not another obstinate argument," Chuck grated, his voice booming out hard and unexpectedly, startling Cate into silence. It had nearly startled her too, making her glance back to check on the little girl. What she found lit a ball of rage that threatened to consume her from within.

Cate was huddled and her small face was buried in the stuffed bear's neck.

For a moment all she saw was red and she turned to Chuck before the haze could even clear. She wasn't sure what came over her, but all her protective instincts leapt and she couldn't help herself, she snapped, "You're vile and hateful and that performance of your engenderer could rival the man himself," she accused with an angry glint in her eyes.

His response was immediate. Chuck pulled the car over, screeching it to a halt so much she had to brace herself. She knew he would rage, was ready for it, almost craved it because she didn't know where else to put all the fury she was storing but on him.

Which was why what he did next completely stupefied her…

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look her way. He turned to Cate, unsnapping her out of her booster seat to cradle her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she heard him whisper, "I didn't mean it. I'm the one who could use the sleep. I was being a first-rate crotchety grouch, hmm?" he teased her, rubbing her back.

"A perfect Oscar," Cate agreed, peeking playfully from beneath her long lashes.

Chuck laughed, his voice a deep baritone that slid over her like a caress, making her shiver. She'd just been absolutely infuriated with him. She still was, though…

Watching him with Cate stalled everything but her rapidly beating heart. She was so confused and she hated him even more for it, if that was even possible.

"No!" Cate wailed, snapping Blair's attention from where it didn't belong. What had happened? Her eyes fluttered, trying to find the cause.

"Cate?" she said.

"Don't leave," her bottom lip quivered.

_What?_

She looked down, that's when she understood. Her hand was gripping the door handle. She hadn't even realized she'd reached for the way out.

"Please don't leave," Cate said, reaching for her and she could do nothing else but pull the little girl into her arms.

"Please," came the small whimper that nearly broke her. Without warning, her eyes filled and swam with tears and she pulled Cate tighter to her.

_What could she say that wouldn't hurt in the end?_

She wasn't sure, but her lips were already moving, "It's okay, my sunshine," she said, softly threading her hand into Cate's hair, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here."

Cate sniffled and pulled back, "You promise?"

She went to respond, but Chuck's blistering voice stopped her, "Don't you dare give her your word."

She turned her face to him, the spark of fury lighting her eyes again, "Or what?" she challenged, "Don't you dare try to dictate a word I say."

"I'll dare and more when it comes to my daughter," he countered heatedly, "I'll not have you lie a momentary appeasement just to ease your own conscience."

"What?" she fumed, refusing to acknowledge that his words might hold a smidgen of truth. She knew she wasn't staying, she couldn't, but for Cate she wanted to attempt the impossible.

"Don't fight," Cate cried, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

The little girl's scared voice was like a bucket of ice water, dousing the stifled pressure between them.

"It's okay," she said, kissing Cate's temple, "We're not going to fight, right?" she said pointedly, looking at Chuck. She swore she was ready to murder him if he didn't agree.

He took a moment to respond, his glare impenetrable, but he ultimately gave in, "She's right," he said, and she knew it cost him a lot to concede, "We're not going to fight anymore," he said, reaching for Cate to deposit her back into her booster seat.

"Bass Bond?" Cate said, raising her hand with a small, sad Cupid's bow pout on her lips.

Blair watched Chuck sigh heavily and look her way. She knew he had a thousand and one things he wished to say, none of them pleasant, but she knew he couldn't. She slanted her gaze towards him, giving him a look.

He rubbed his jaw roughly then clenched his hand before he let it settle on Cate's, "Bass Bond," he agreed.

**XOXOXOXO **

At first she wasn't sure what woke her, but her heart was racing as she darted into a sitting position and pulled her sleep mask off.

"It's just your phone, dear," Cyrus said tiredly, sitting up with her.

"My phone? Who in possession of all their faculties would be calling at this hour?" Eleanor squinted, reaching for her cell phone.

"Aaron left yesterday and Blair's still in the city, but something could be wrong," he told her and that made her stop trying to make out the number without her glasses and tap on the screen.

"Eleanor Waldorf?" she said, her tone level and stringent. If this was nothing short of an emergency then the person on the other end of the line would sorely regret the audacity, she told herself, waiting for a reply, but when it finally came it had her sitting up straighter, concern making her whole body rigid.

"Eleanor, who is it?" Cyrus asked, similarly affected by her sudden reaction, but she put her hand up to stave him off and listened closer, "Hello?" she said again when the line quieted.

"Eleanor?" a little voice said, and she knew she hadn't been mistaken, "Catherine, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," came the small reply.

She frowned in alarmed confusion, noting the time again, "What's wrong? Is it Blair or your father? How did you get my number?"

"I got it from Blair's phone," she replied, matter-of-factly, "You're not angry, are you?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out, "I—I—no, of course not, just tell me why you called."

She could tell the girl was hesitant, but she couldn't take the apprehension any longer, "It'll be alright, just—," she exhaled, "Talk to me, darling," she said, softening her approach.

"Does Blair belong to you?"

Eleanor's confusion only deepened, "What was that?" she asked, as Cyrus tried to draw her attention again, but she just put him off once more.

"I want to know if Blair belongs to you. You're her mommy, right?"

"Well, ye—yes, I'm her mother, but I don't understand what you're asking me," she said and she heard the little girl sniffle, making her look at Cyrus. He was always so much better at these sorts of things.

"I don't want Blair to leave," Cate's breath shuddered and Eleanor put her hand on Cyrus's arm for support, "I, uh, is Blair there with you?" she asked, trying to sort her thoughts enough to somehow help the child.

"Uh huh," she heard rustling, "Daddy brought her the Hamptons with us."

Eleanor shook her head. She prided herself on her composure, but it was quickly slipping with every choked sound the child made.

"Catherine, it's alright," she said, not quite used to soothing anyone, much less a child, "I promise you that Blair isn't going anywhere for the time being."

"But, she gonna go away soon, right? That's what Daddy said and she didn't promise she'd stay. Daddy didn't let her."

"Well—"

"He said we can't keep her because she doesn't belong to us, but, is she yours?"

"He said what? Wait, Catherine," she tried to get a word in, but the young girl didn't let her, "Can I have her? I'll be a real good girl," she begged, "The bestest, I double promise!" she insisted.

"Catherine, I—"

"Please, Ellie?" she hiccupped.

_Ellie?_

No one had ever addressed her as such; no one had ever dared, not since—

Her eyes burned and she suddenly found herself overcome with something she couldn't explain. It was a sort of surreal experience; something she couldn't put into words, not that she would ever attempt to nor wanted to. What she did suddenly find herself wanting was to set right, with every fiber of her being, all that was wrong with the child.

One sob echoed in the receiver, then two. It propelled her thoughts, making them come a mile a minute even though they all proved useless.

She didn't know what to do or how to respond. She put a hand to her head and looked at Cyrus again who glanced back questioningly. What could she possibly say? But there were no answers in his puzzled gaze so she broke contact and thought for a moment. Wasn't this what she and Lily were trying to accomplish regardless?

She inhaled carefully. She was most certainly making a mistake of monumental proportions, no doubt about it. She knew it the second before the word left her lips that it should never have been uttered, but she said it anyway.

"Yes."

**XOXOXOXO**

It was a little past ten AM the next day when Blair hobbled down the stairs of Chuck's Hampton mansion. She felt a wreck. She hadn't gotten any sleep. She kept tossing and turning, seeing Chuck and Gretchen in nauseating positions.

She quickly gripped the handrail, nearly missing a step in consternation. She didn't care who the hell Chuck slept with. What she cared about was Cate, she self affirmed, and she didn't want that dreg anywhere near her. She'd only come into contact with the woman a few times, but the distinct pungent smell of social climbing desperation she recalled wafting off of her was still clogging up her nasal passages.

She knew Gretchen would do anything to get to Chuck, even hurt Cate, and there was no _goddamn_ _way_ she would allow that to happen.

She finally made it to landing and grimaced when she looked down at herself. She was in day old clothes that needed pressing—direly—and though she'd rested her ankle, she couldn't quite put much pressure on it.

She ran a hand through her loose curls and sighed as she looked up, searching for the closest exit. She'd taken the back stairs so she wasn't quite sure where she was, but she needed to move. Maybe if she hurried she could slip out before anyone noticed.

She walked forward then took the first right and nearly collapsed in relief when she saw a pair of French doors leading straight to her freedom. She limped over as fast as she could then stopped abruptly when stepped out, her eyes widening. She'd scarcely gotten a glimpse of the massive grounds the night before since when they'd arrived it had been dark, dawn barely breaking, but she was awestruck.

There was an amazing garden, even peony bushes with huge elm trees cocooning the space, the land just seemed to go on and on.

She nearly lost track of herself staring, before she heard movement coming from inside and ordered her legs to start moving. Each step produced a twinge of pain which she ignored as she made it around the side of the house, reaching the driveway where the car that had helped in her abduction idly sat.

Her brows knitted, she could have sworn one of the staff had driven the car into one of the garages after they'd gotten out hours ago. She scanned the area, but all was eerily tranquil and quiet. She even bent to peek inside the car, but it was empty.

"Lose something?"

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck watched Blair whip around, the gasp wrenched from her lips as he surprised her. Did she really think it would be that easy to go unnoticed?

He knew the moment she'd exited her room down to the second. He'd been up for hours or rather he'd never gone to bed. He couldn't. He kept replaying her accusation from the night before, mulling it around over and over again.

He liked to think he was so far apart from the man his father had been, but the sinking doubt every so often liked to take hold and wheedle its way through his veins. He hated those times, loathed them because once he was in their clutches, once the pretense and his self denial slipped, he was left with one sure thing:

The unequivocal fact that there was a fraction of himself that was like him—and that knowledge, that reality stung to a near unbearable extent.

"Yes," she said, putting her hand on the car to orient herself, "Clearly I've lost my sanity if I allow myself even one more moment in your presence," she said, her constant sarcasm clinging to every word.

"Well then," he said, oddly grateful for the fight in her eyes because when he fought her, he didn't have to fight himself, "Should I make a quick ring to the East Hampton Psychiatric Center? I hear the jello is fantastic."

She rolled her eyes and gave her bottom lip an impatient little nibble that had him losing his train of thought, "What do you want?"

The connotations of that question made him take a step closer. It was a simple query, but one he'd refused to honestly ask himself.

What did he want?

It was polarizing.

He knew he wanted to hurt her, wanted to turn her life upside down as completely as she had done to his. He wanted to take out his frustration and anger and every bitter feeling roiling in him and make her pay for them all, but…

When she looked at him, the exhaustion marring her delicate features, the way she was unconsciously holding herself, so vulnerably…

He nearly reached for her and she retreated a step, making him want to take two more in her direction, prowling.

_For fuck's sake!_

She was consuming him, his thoughts, his mind, his life and, he wanted it all back.

He wanted…

"Don't look at me like that," she said, barely above a whisper.

"Like what?" he incited her, not able to stop himself.

She lifted her chin up, the defiance belied by the anticipating tremble of her beckoning bottom lip, "Go find your hotel manager," she bristled, her eyes traveling down, "I'm sure _Gertrude_ can manage your little predicament as well as she did yesterday."

He smirked, "You know there's nothing little about it," he eyed her up and down as he came into the realization.

She was jealous.

His mouth formed a smile that was almost evil in his primitive satisfaction, "And, it's Gretchen, whom, by the by, didn't manage anything but The Legacy yesterday," he corrected her, though he'd had plenty of opportunity. The woman had tried to tempt him to her offerings all through dinner and through the drinks after. He'd found himself extending an invitation for breakfast just to get rid of her for the night.

"I—," she made a small, lost sound. He'd confused her, flustered her.

_Good. _

"I—I'm waiting for the car I ordered."

"I know, I canceled it," he said, quickly dismissing her attempt to change the path of their conversation.

"You, what?!" she said, striking out a hand, but he caught her wrist, stopping her from making contact, "I told you, you wouldn't be working today."

"This isn't about work," she grated, "This is about getting away from you!"

_Not a chance._

"Well allow me to inform you, you just missed your opportunity," he said, releasing her wrist when she started to pull, "The keys are in the ignition," he nodded towards the Bentley.

"You know I can't drive," she crossed her arms.

He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he found himself walking over to the driver's side and opening the door, "Get in."

She looked appalled, "Blair Waldorf does not drive."

"Have you ever attempted it?"

"No," she said with a horrified grimace.

He didn't know why he was insisting, but he knew she was moments away from disappearing into the mansion and he wasn't done with her yet, not by a long shot, "Trust me, you just might like it."

"I don't and I won't," she denied forcibly, starting to turn around.

"Funny," he stopped her, "I remember you saying the exact same thing, of course in slightly different circumstances," he amended, "But ultimately you enjoyed what I taught you," he said, keeping her captive, "Even craved it once you… got in the swing of things."

Faint color graced her cheeks and right then he would have gladly given up his considerable wealth in its entirety to know just which of their many moments she was recalling, "I—You're disgusting," she snapped, "And I'm going inside. The air out here has gone stagnant."

"Scared?" he stopped her again, his gaze calculating with anticipation.

She scoffed, turning around again, "Of you? Of the car? Not likely."

"Then what's stopping you?" he provoked her and she got that look in her eye, the one that would surely slice him in half if it could.

He grinned, he had her. He knew he did.

"Fine," she sighed with annoyance, walking over with a hitch in her step that she made him forget when she rammed her bag into his gut, "Hold this."

He coughed, nearly groaned as he crushed her bag in his grasp.

"Well, are you coming? I would like to get done with this within the hour. I have a prior engagement to attend to."

"With whom?" he inquired testily, walking over and sliding into the passenger's seat.

"I don't see how that has anything to do with operating a vehicle," she said, purposely playing coy as she fixed her lipstick in the rearview mirror.

His pupils dilated and he snatched the lipstick out of her hand, throwing it out the window before she could stop him. He hated how she could so easily turn the tables, but what she failed to realize was that he could turn them right back.

"Are you ready?" he asked her and though the window was open the oxygen seemed to be on short supply when she turned her face towards him.

"What—what do I do first?" she asked, her voice low and unhurried, making him that much more aware of the insignificant distance that separated them.

He mentally cursed and berated himself. He was officially so far gone. He really was because he measured and counted each and every small inch as her loose curls grazed his jacket and her hypnotic scent coiled around his senses wreaking havoc.

He was so caught up he didn't immediately see her reaching for the keys, but in the last moment he did, grabbing her hand in his, stopping her, "You're getting ahead of yourself," he told her and suddenly, they were in another place and time entirely.

She looked at him and he looked back as he guided her hand down slowly onto the gear shifter.

"Don't rush it," he murmured as the rise and fall of her chest accelerated, "Take it in your hand, get the feel," he instructed her, caressing her trembling hand down the length of the gear, "I know the first time can be a frightening experience."

"Not for me," she replied in kind and his body reacted so painfully he nearly grunted, making his hand tighten on hers as hers tightened on the gear, "No, not for you," he agreed unsteadily, "You're always so eager, such a receptive pupil," he said, turning into her, making her gasp as he reached out and brushed her heated body with his.

She was frozen, waiting for him, expectant, and he left her on that precipice as seconds ticked by until he finally moved…

Only to grasp her seatbelt in the end.

"Protection," he smirked lazily, heinously as he snapped her in, "That's the first lesson."

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know. It's been FOREVER since I've updated. I'm really so very sorry but I had to take time off to deal with real life and work, but I'm back now! Hopefully there are still some people out there reading that want me to continue until all the truths are out—and they will be coming out. Promise! I already know what chapter too, but I can't say lol. So what did you think of this chapter? Chuck is losing it in the best way and Blair—well any guesses on how she'll react to where I just left off? Oh and I know what I promised you last chapter. That it would be changing to M and it will be very soon so if you're new or haven't put this fic on alert, I would do so now so you can find it once that M chapter (whichever chapter that might be) pops up.

One last note, Cate's middle name is not going to be just thrown under the rug now. There will be a continuation, possibly confrontation? In the next chapter, you'll just have to wait and see and comment if you want to read that.

P.S. There's a pic of Blair's office that Serena's decorated for her as well as a pic of the necklace Nate gave Serena. If you want to check them out go to my photobucket page. Link is in my profile. Oh and for some reason the pics are not uploading in order so when you get to the folder you might have to search/scroll for the pics, but they are both in the For Love or Legacy folder.

Please don't forget to review! Let me know if you're still reading this and want me to keep writing!

XoXo Chrys


	14. Always

**For Love or Legacy**

********THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION***********

Since it's been a while I'll just write a summary reminding you all of the overall storyline:

It takes place four years after the end of season three, but I changed a few things. The hotel thing still happened, Chuck and Blair still separated, he still got her into Columbia, he still told her to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building, but she didn't miss him because Dorota wasn't pregnant or having a baby or married at the time so in turn, the Jenny thing didn't happen. After she met him, they decided to figure things out together with no labels, but Blair got pregnant and attempted to broach the subject of children to Chuck and he shot her down. She was shattered and left to Paris where she somehow lost the baby. Four years later she returned to New York for an interior design contract only to discover that Chuck had a four year old daughter named Cate. This devastated her and she decided to hurt Chuck by making him lose an award he was after for his new hotel, The Legacy. What she doesn't know is Cate is Jack's biologically. Chuck for his part, thinks Blair got with Jack. He went after her four years ago only to find her kissing Jack then went back again when Cate was two to find Jack around Blair again. In present day, Chuck is getting back at Blair by giving her no choice but to work for him designing his new townhouse. He's threatened her with destroying her company/career if she doesn't do as he says. Through all this there's been a constant push and pull with now even Lily and Eleanor teaming up to try to get them together for Cate's sake and so they both could heal. There's also Nate and Serena. Nate is trying to prove himself at The Spectator and for once, trying to ignore what he feels for Serena, finally accepting that he will never be enough for her. Serena has just graduated and gotten her degree in public relations, but she's lost. She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life or who to turn to.

Other notes, there's also Andrew 'Drew' Parker, Blair's good friend from Paris whom she's known for years. He was staying at the Waldorf penthouse with Blair, but Chuck hates him, hated how in close quarters they were and sold him the penthouse he was originally going to move into with Cate until he and Blair saw the townhouse.

And Gretchen Mason, Chuck's general manager at his new hotel, The Legacy. She would love nothing more than to get her hooks into Chuck. She's even told Cate to pretend to be happy around Chuck so he could be happy thinking she was happy.

Now on to the previously on:

_Previously on FLOL: _

_While at the restaurant Serena fled her graduation celebration followed by Nate, Dan, Lily and Rufus after William van der Woodsen appeared. Left alone with Chuck, Cate and Eric, Blair is stunned when Cate innocently reveals her middle name is Blair. It's an awkward moment. Eric takes Cate away for ice cream, and Chuck and Blair talk. Chuck tells Blair it's not what she thinks. She points out that Chuck named Cate after her. Chuck says he didn't; Lily did. Before any further questioning can take place, Chuck calls for the check. Dan finds an upset Serena at Grand Central Station. He tries to convince her to talk to her father and comforts her by reminding her of what she's accomplished on her own. Their hands are clasped when Nate appears. Blair returns home, still puzzled over the issue of Cate's middle name. She talks to Dorota, who is strangely unsurprised by the news. Unfortunately, Dorota claims that Lily's choice in the name is the extent of her knowledge. Chuck reunites with Cate, who is dejected that Blair has left. "Why can't we keep her, Daddy?" Chuck tells Cate that Blair doesn't belong to them. Nate and Serena talk. Nate apologizes for letting Serena's graduation news slip to her father. He also gives Serena a gold chain with the van der Bilt compass, a family heirloom that fascinated Serena as a child. Nate tells Serena to "find her North." Chuck confronts his PI, Hues, over losing his tail on William van der Woodsen. Upon realizing that Hues must have tipped William off as to their whereabouts, Chuck fires him. Serena comes to visit Blair in her newly revamped design studio, all Serena's doing. Blair questions Serena over why she never confided Cate's middle name. Blair gets upset when Serena says she worried about Blair's reaction and that she knew Chuck loved Blair and probably still does. Blair, however, doesn't believe it and gets further agitated by photos from the past and a photo of Cate hanging in her new office. A week has passed following Cate's middle name bombshell in the restaurant. Chuck can't sleep, so he and Cate take a drive to the townhouse. He is surprised to discover Blair there, along with Neil, a photographer from Architectural Digest. Chuck is jealous and things are tense following Neil's exit. There is a near kiss. Chuck ends up carrying Blair out of the house, due to her recovering ankle injury. Cate is overjoyed to see her. Blair realizes she is pleased to have Cate named after her. Chuck tells Blair he will take her home. She is surprised to see that Chuck is driving. Cate pipes up and says that Chuck's assistant Gretchen drives and has driven them home and had dinner with them and Blair gets jealous. On the drive, Blair realizes they are going the wrong way and Chuck tells her they are going to the Hamptons for Labor Day and Eric's birthday. Blair is at first reluctant because of her decorating deadline, but goes _anyway. _Once there, Cate borrows Blair's phone and calls Eleanor to ask "Ellie" if she can have her daughter. Won over by Cate's determined charm, Eleanor finds herself saying yes even though she knows it's a promise she can't really make or keep. After a sleepless and jealousy-ridden night, Blair decides to go back to the City. Chuck stops her and ends up giving her a spontaneous driving lesson, where their discussion is less about driving and more about their romantic history in moving vehicles. The chapter ends with Chuck saying "Protection, that's the first lesson."_

**Chapter 14**

Chuck couldn't recall how they made it onto Main Street or rather how he'd made it in the painful state he was in, but they were there. His eyes darted back and forth, attempting to focus though it was a feat. He had flustered her earlier with the impromptu driving lesson and it gave him a perverse satisfaction, but it had backfired on him— _big_, he shifted in the driver's seat.

"Problem?" Blair grinned beside him, her maddening dimples appearing.

He glared at her as he pulled the Bentley to a stop, "Admirable attempt, but you won't drive me to within an inch of my sanity," he told her, lying through his teeth because he was very nearly there.

Her gaze lowered, "Probably not, but perhaps within eight?" she said wryly and he almost bit his tongue, "Well north of nine," he said to her, "But that amendment wasn't necessary, was it?" he said, pulling the keys out of the ignition with force, "I'm sure you could hark back for the verification or I could give it to you right now," he said, turning to her. Her cheeks were flushed, he knew in anger, but it was more. Those soft little pants didn't fool him.

"Well?"

She wet her lips tremulously, "I—I left my measuring tape in my other purse," she said flippantly, defiance present in every word, making him smirk, "Pity," he said, unsnapping her seatbelt so quickly it whipped, "Rain check?"

"No, thank you," she said, pushing the passenger door open before he could walk around to help her.

He laughed dryly, "You know I must confess your unwillingness to submit holds a certain appeal," he said, striding towards her, catching her arm when she wobbled to her feet, "But not," he said, pulling her towards him, "At the expense of your health."

She tried to pull away, but he didn't let her. They both glared then he looked down at their entwined hands. Hers were so much smaller than his; fragile. He could almost feel her pulse pounding beneath his fingertips.

He lifted his lids again, their gazes clashing once more as no one moved, mutually refusing to concede, though one ultimately would, but it wouldn't be him and she knew it which incensed her even more.

"Worried?" she spat, pulling her hand back, as he finally allowed it, breaking their heated contact, "You shouldn't concern yourself, Chuck," she smiled venomously, "I told you I can take care of myself just fine. I've been doing it for four _long_ years," she told him, "Or has that small verity escaped you?"

Her words stung and his temple pulsed. He felt like he had whiplash and it took every ounce of power he possessed not to do something, anything, but he just managed it.

The curve of her too pale cheek stopped him as well as the dark smudges under her merciless eyes from lack of sleep.

He'd done that, forcing her to meet his deadline. He really shouldn't have cared, but he somehow felt something, something frighteningly close to guilt and more, which was ridiculous so he dismissed it.

"Let's go," he scowled, cocking his head towards the boutique in front of them.

"No," she crossed her arms, reminding him of Cate when she pouted and that very nearly snapped his resolved, "_Move_," he told her, "We can argue later, if you'd like."

"I'm not an animal to be commanded," she retorted, "What are we even doing here?"

"Saving your ankle," he nodded down, "You need new shoes. You're going to end up in a cast."

"And I'll look lovely in it," she mocked, "I still fail to see what we're doing here. As long as I complete your_ nonexistent_ contract, nothing else should matter or have I missed something?"

His eyes hardened coldly and he took three menacing steps towards her, pinning her against the car door, "Start walking, Blair," he whispered heatedly, "Or so help me I will elevate that ankle one way or another."

The corners of her mouth trembled as she took in a sharp breath, parting her lips as if to respond.

"Careful," he warned her before she could reply, "At this moment I would choose my words and their subsequent order wisely."

She pressed her lips together and didn't say anything. He watched a range of emotions play on her face, from irritation, to anger, to defiance mixed with the slightest of doubts though she would never admit it.

"You know, you're right," she finally said, completely confusing him when she gave in, "Let's go get the shoes," she said, sliding out from under his hold, "I really should get off my feet," she nodded.

"Good," he frowned, slightly faltering in his confusion as he followed her.

"It's going to be wonderful being able to lie back and take some time, Drew will be thrilled."

His mood had been on its way to easing up, but her words forced a detour that made it nosedive dangerously without warning, "I thought our good pal Andrew was out of the country," he said, pulling her around, heedless of the ankle he'd just been adamant about.

"Out of state," she corrected with a falsely sweet smile, once again pulling away, "And he's back, today actually. He's going to be pleased with the time you're giving us to catch up and lounge."

The way she said _lounge_, so airily, made him want to knead his joints until they cracked, "Let's go in," he said, biting his words, dismissing hers as best he could. Andrew had told him he and Blair were just friends, not that it was any concern of his, he assured himself. But he had to be blind not to see the way the man looked at her, as if she held the answer to every question he'd ever asked. It made his steps stiff as he entered the boutique.

"Welcome," said a saleslady with a graying bob as soon as they swept inside, "I'm Susan, how may I assist you today?"

"Well, Susan, she needs a new pair of shoes," Chuck replied before Blair could, earning him a look.

"Wonderful," the older woman replied cheerfully, "I have these new pair of Louboutins that came in just an hour ago," she gushed, "They would look perfect on you."

Blair went to reply, but he cut her off again, "Nothing with a heel. Her ankle is recovering."

"Oh, I see," Susan said, sobering, "Well I have these Jimmy Choo flats that would look great with your outfit," she said, perking up again, "What size?"

"Seven," they both said in unison and Blair elbowed him, but he gripped her wrist before she made contact, "She'll also need a few new dresses, size two. Classic statement pieces are her preference and add a cardigan," he said, forcing her arm to fold into his, "We're near the ocean and the temperatures are just starting to dip after sunset."

The woman grinned, "It's adorable how in tune your husband is with you."

His blood froze and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, rendering him speechless, which was just the in that Blair needed.

"I'm not his wife," she pulled away, "Far from it, I'm paid by the hour," she brazenly avowed, making the saleslady flush, "Oh, I—I—"

"Blair," he grated, finding his voice.

"What? Is it not true?" she asked innocently, "Oh, right, he's not paying me," she acceded, giving Susan a nod, "He's blackmailing me into my services," she whispered.

The woman gasped and Chuck glowered, pulling his wallet out of his suit jacket, "Send the items to this address," he said, scribbling down the information, "This should more than cover it," he said, pulling out several more hundred dollar bills than were necessary.

"Wait, what—," Susan mumbled, but Chuck turned away, pinning Blair with a hard look, "We're done here."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair sat at the vanity table at Chuck's Hampton estate putting the finishing touches on her lipstick. One swipe, then two, she mummed— "There," she nodded. Once done, she took all her makeup and threw it haphazardly into her bag with frustration, recalling her entire morning. She didn't know how she'd been cajoled into that vehicle yet again, but she was calling herself all kinds of foul names.

How had she'd agreed to get behind the wheel? And worse, how had she'd allowed Chuck to get inside her head? Manipulating the situation until her cheeks were flushed and her thoughts were scattered?

"Easy, because you're an idiot," she told herself, looking into the mirror. She rolled her eyes then stood, wincing when she felt a twinge in her ankle.

She turned, eying the boxes and the garment bags that had been sent over. She should have been horrified with herself at the spectacle she'd made at the boutique and what she'd implied, but she wasn't. It had gotten to Chuck and that's all that mattered.

She looked down and smoothed her new skirt into place, ignoring how perfectly it fit and how much it suited her tastes.

So he still knew what flattered her, so what?

But she wasn't accepting the nearly closet full of dresses, skirts, blouses and other assortment of clothing. She needed an outfit for the day and that was all she would take, not even the flats he'd insisted upon would she touch, she thought defiantly, putting her heels back on.

She stood, once again feeling the ever present twinge, but she ignored it, picking up her cell phone. She needed to leave before Chuck literally backed her into another corner.

The thought made the heat creep up her chest and into her cheeks. She _really_ needed out, she told herself, speed dialing a familiar number.

"Please tell me you're back in New York," she opened with, purposely overlooking a greeting.

"I'm in the Hamptons, same as you, but on the south side," Drew replied, not missing a beat, "What?" she said. She'd lied to Chuck earlier, anything to rankle. She hadn't known when Drew would be back and to hear he was nearby threw her slightly, but she was pleased, "How did you know I was in the Hamptons?"

"I didn't, not initially anyway," he replied, "I came to touch base with my South Hampton branch and when I called your home, Dorota filled me in. She seemed less than thrilled with your unexpected night out."

"Temporary home," she reminded him, a little too forcefully, "And Dorota is never thrilled, not unless her ear's against a door and a Godiva truffle is in her hand."

"I thought that was you," he quipped and she grinned, "You know it takes far more to thrill me."

"It takes no effort at all, not if you do it right."

The voice sliced through the air, making her stiffen so much she nearly dropped her cell phone, "Don't you knock?" she said, turning around, facing Chuck who crowded the doorway.

"I did, twice," he replied, "You must not have heard me," he said, unconcerned.

"I could have been in the shower, or worse!" she demanded.

"Worse by whose standards?" he said and she nearly threw something at him when his maniacal smirk appeared. He was trying to get her back for what had happened at the boutique.

"I take it that's Chuck," she heard Drew say. She had nearly forgotten she'd been talking to him, "Yes," she said tightly, only supplying the monosyllable.

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

"Yes," she said again, "I'm sure Dorota told you exactly where," her icy gaze not straying from Chuck's.

"I'll be there in about an hour."

"Thanks," she said, cutting the call and tossing the phone onto the bed, "What do you want?" she said, crossing her arms.

"Who was on the phone?" he said, stepping into the room.

"Business," she lied and he shook his head, "I'm your only business, try again," he said, stopping toe to toe with her in front of the massive king sized bed.

"You may presently be my only professional business," she said acidly, "But my _personal_ business is my own."

His honeyed eyes took her in as if he were enjoying this, the bastard! She took a breath to tell him just where he could take that look and go, but his hand shot out in a caress, nearly making her choke on it.

His touch was precise, calculated, and hot. It prickled her skin as he took a loose tendril and curled it around her ear, nearly skimming her erratic pulse point.

Every intake was labored. She could hear it. In fact, it was all she could hear. The sound drowned her ears, deafening her to everything but the moment.

She tried to focus.

Words.

He was saying something, "How personal can it be if Andrew has to work to stimulate you?"

"Th—thrill me," she corrected, after she'd gathered her thoughts into some kind of order, "And I never said it was him."

"You didn't have to," he murmured, two breaths away from her lips, making them part expectantly. She was losing her grip. What the hell was going on with her? She stepped back, but he cupped her elbow and her weak ankle made her stumble right onto the bed.

"Chuck!" she yelled, trying to sit up, but he followed her, crushing her into him.

_What the hell?!_

She could not let this happen. She tried to push him off, but the feel, his weight, his scent…

Her skin broke out in goose bumps as her hands clenched on his suit jacket, "Let me go," she pleaded, but she wasn't even sure if she meant it. She wasn't sure of anything but his heat and how it pressed so perfectly into hers.

He bent his head and she arched her neck to get away but that only granted him access to the vulnerable point just below her ear.

His breath skimmed her skin, making her tremble as his hand molded to her side, the curve of her hip and slid down…

Her knee bent instinctively and he caught her calf, enabling him to slide _precisely_ against her.

She gasped.

All her receptors came alive and she felt his steel length just where she needed it through the laughable barriers separating them.

An ache grew. It almost hurt. This was madness, pure madness as he moved again. She was straining, he was straining, it wasn't until she heard the soft plop of her shoes hitting the hardwood floor did she become aware of just what he was doing.

Before she could think of what words to say he had the flats on her feet and he was on his, looking down at her.

"Lunch will be served in twenty," he said stiffly and walked out. Her mouth was gaping open and she nearly shrieked in outrage.

How dare he…he…

She yanked the flats off and threw them, nearly hitting Cate who walked in, ducking out of the way just in time.

Her eyes widened and she was off the bed rushing to her side, her ankle not even a thought.

"Are you all right, sweetheart? I'm so sorry I didn't see you there."

Cate shrugged, "I'm okay," she said then smiled, "Do you have the mean reds?"

Blair blinked twice, caught off guard, "The mean reds?" she laughed, not quite believing it, "Cate, were you just seeing Breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Cate frowned, not understanding, "Uh uh," she shook her head, "Aunt Serena says I get the mean reds when I'm scangry."

This time Blair frowned, "Scangry?"

"Scared and angry," Cate grinned, "What's Breakfast at Tiffany's?" she said eagerly, "Is it a restaurant? Can we go?"

Blair stifled a smile, no doubt Chuck would not approve and that made the decision for her right then and there, "Of course, I promise I'll take you soon."

"How soon?" Cate bounced, "Soon, soon," Blair grinned and Cate laughed, "Oookay," the little girl nodded, looking around, seeing the bags of clothing, "Are you staying tonight again too?" she asked hopefully and Blair's grin faded.

"Uh, no, I— no," she somewhat stumbled. She was ready to make up an excuse, but she didn't want to lie to the little girl so she settled for a straight answer.

Cate's face drooped, "Why not?"

Blair straightened, taking Cate's hand, "Hey, I'm not leaving for an hour yet," she goaded, "Plenty of time for us to do lots of things before then."

A megawatt graced Cate's face and she barely had time to scoop up her heels before the little girl was pulling her out of the room and down the stairs.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked down the hall then down the stairs looking for Cate. He couldn't find her. He'd last seen her running into Blair's room, but he'd practically been running out of it and he wasn't sure where she'd gone after. He felt a drop of water trickle down his neck and he swiped frustratingly at it. His hair was still wet from the cold shower he'd been forced to take, _a cold fucking shower_. He grabbed onto the banister, just to have something to clench his hand around.

He could barely believe it. He was screwed in every which way but the one he wanted and he couldn't stand it. He had to get a grip. He had to remind himself again if he wanted a lay, he had countless options at his disposal.

He went into his pocket to pull out his phone, knowing just who to call, but laughter filtered in through the entrance door that had been left ajar.

"You cheated!" Cate laughed.

Blair gasped dramatically, "I did not. I followed the rules fair and square."

"Nuh uh, unfair and rectangle!"

Blair burst into laughter, "What does that even mean?"

"I don't know," Cate giggled.

"What's going on out here?" Chuck asked as he walked up to them on the front lawn.

"Nothing," Blair tossed back, "And why are you smiling?" she frowned, him following suit.

He'd been smiling? He rubbed his jaw, so he had.

"What are you two up to?" he asked gruffly to offset his confusion.

"We're playing croquet," Cate replied happily, lifting her small mallet, "Wanna play too?"

"Uh, I'm sure your father is busy, Cate, I—"

"Actually, that sounds like fun," he said, pulling Blair's mallet out of her hand, silencing her. She gave him a look that he was only too pleased to ignore.

"Yay!" Cate shouted, running off to gather the balls.

"Hasn't lunch been served by now?" Blair pressed, but he shrugged it off, "It'll wait," he said, his eyes raking over her twice, making her fidget, "Hot or cool?"

"What?"

"Hot…or cool?" he asked again, slower this time, "Which team?"

She pulled on the collar of her silk blouse, "Cool," she stated firmly.

"You sure?" he couldn't help goading her.

"Yes," she stated as he watched her step from foot to foot on those damn pair of heels again. He'd burn them. He swore he would.

"Afraid of a little heat?" he taunted.

"No, but a chill would clearly do you wonders," she lifted a mocking brow, looking below his belt as he gripped the mallet tight.

She was irking the hell out of him!

"I'm on Blair's team!" Cate ran back towards them, making them snap back into focus and extinguishing the moment entirely so he didn't have to go back in for an _adjustment_, "Here you go," Cate said, picking up the spare mallet and handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said and promptly raised it as if to swing it at him while Cate turned away, adjusting her hat, "You wouldn't dare," he sneered a grin.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice came to interrupt, "I once dared her while we were on the Amalfi Coast. She made me pay dearly for it, though come to think of it, I'm not sure it's something I regret."

Blair laughed, her whole body easing as he watched her launch herself at the infiltrating man.

His gaze snapped and his gut clenched, watching Andrew wrap his arms around Blair, his hands straying low on her back.

If they went any lower he'd break the man's fingers.

"Andrew, I can't say it's a pleasant surprise, but a surprise nonetheless," he put out a hand, just to get the man's away from Blair.

Andrew released Blair and took it as Chuck forced himself to just a firm shake instead of the mangling he had in mind, "How'd you get past security?" he inquired, vowing to fire the incompetent guard who'd granted him access.

"They were expecting me," Drew replied and his heated glare shot to Blair who smiled, silently attempting to spur his reaction, but it wouldn't work.

"Hello, Cate, it's nice to see you again," Drew glanced down and nodded at the little girl who fingered her dress, "Hi, Drew," her hesitant gaze rose.

"I like your hat," he smiled and she attempted one, "Thank you."

"Andrew doesn't blame you for my fall, sweetheart," Blair said and Drew bent, agreeing, "Of course not. It was clearly the wheels' fault. They were too round," he winked, Cate grinned, and his stomach turned.

He didn't like this production of domesticity, not with his daughter and not with his—

"Are you ready to go?" Drew rose.

"You're leaving?" Cate's grin faded quickly and his mouth stiffened to a line, "She's not going anywhere."

"I am leaving," she said as a fact, challenging him. He took a step in her direction, but Cate was in the way which made him stop.

There was no way he could say what he wanted in front of his daughter so he bit his tongue.

"But we were just about to play," Cate said with disappointment, "I'll— I'll be back later," Blair tapped the brim of Cate's hat up and kissed her head as he dug his mallet into grass, "We'll play then."

She'd better be telling the truth. He met her gaze, both glaring with equal force, "Don't be late for Eric's party."

It was a warning.

A warning she'd be smart to heed.  
><strong><br>XOXOXOXO**

"So where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Blair?"

"Blair!"

She jumped and shot Drew a look of annoyance which he smiled at, "Where were you just now?"

She shrugged, brushing him off, "No where, just drive wherever you want," she said, turning back to look out the window. In actuality she didn't know where she'd been or where she was going for that matter. She just knew she was stuck and what disturbed her the most was she wasn't feeling trapped, not anymore.

But she was.

"No where, huh?" Drew prodded, "Don't give me that, you're only ever that quiet if a plot is involved."

"Not so," she denied childishly, making him laugh, "Yes so, you're either plotting a plot or contemplating one."

"Well I was neither," she told him in a haughty matter-of-fact manner.

"Well you were something," he kept on, eyes on the road, "How are you and Chuck doing?"

"He kidnapped me. There is no me and Chuck," she denied forcibly, "Never will be again. You know more than anyone why," she told him, crossing her arms.

"Fine," he gave in, "I'll ignore the fact that the Blair Waldorf I know doesn't get taken anywhere she doesn't want to go, but if you don't want to talk about Chuck, what do you want to discuss?"

Anger flashed in her eyes and she parted her lips to retaliate against that verbal lashing but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say. Everything seemed to revolve around Chuck lately and that more than alarmed her.

What in the world was wrong with her? Clearly she had to be suffering from some sort of Stockholm Syndrome. That had to be it. It was the only plausible explanation for whatever she was feeling.

"Nothing to say?" Drew asked and she struck back, more angry at herself, but she didn't care, "Why don't we talk about you, huh?" she snapped, "And what could have possibly possessed you to agree to purchase Chuck's penthouse on Park Avenue."

Instead of getting angry or defensive himself as she had expected, his reply came out unforced and unaffected, "Easy," he darted her a quick look, "I now have a blank canvas in which you can work your magic."

She remained silent for a moment. She hadn't anticipated that. She'd expected to hear he'd been coerced or blackmailed, but that he willingly bought it so she could design?

Chuck would hate that. It would incense him. It would drive him nuts!

It was perfect.

A slow grin formed and she looked over at Drew when she heard him laugh, "I know what that grin is about," he told her, but she shrugged him off, "Let's go have lunch. I've suddenly gotten my appetite back and I'm practically ravenous," she smiled.

**XOXOXOXO**

He was nursing his second scotch while sitting at his bar amidst the festivities. The stool Chuck was sitting on faced the entrance, giving him the perfect view of who came in and who came out…

And who didn't.

He took a hard gulp of the amber liquid in his grasp.

It'd been hours and hours.

She was late.

Every minute that passed by frayed his nerves just a little bit more. Where was she? And what the hell was she doing?

Thoughts and scenarios filled his mind once again of her with Andrew Parker. They were dark thoughts, inconceivable scenarios that had him wondering how the glass in his hand remained intact in his iron-like grip.

They were just friends, he reminded himself for the countless time.

It didn't help, not in the least, not when he knew the man was more than willing to make a move.

_Fuck!_

His situation was dire. He needed a new PI. He made a mental note to rectify that with the first opportunity that presented itself.

He couldn't take not knowing, not…

His eyes shifted and his mind quieted as finally the subject of his incessant thoughts appeared, filling the doorway, followed right behind by her lap dog.

His eyes narrowed as he watched them enter, his eyes assessing the situation in a nanosecond. She was wearing a different outfit, _Why?_ She had new shoes— _not flats _—he noticed sourly, and she looked relaxed.

_Too relaxed._

He was on his feet and in front of them before his mind could even register it.

"You're late," he grated, taking her arm, "And you're a swine," she smiled, pulling her arm back, "Care to voice any other obvious facts?"

He smirked tightly then glanced at the man standing behind her, "I apologize, Andrew, but this event is for friends and family only."

"Chuck!" she seethed, "I know it might seem like an impossible task, but do try to fight against your natural boorish nature. I barely feel like I fit into any of those categories anymore so if he goes, I go with him."

The glacial look he gave in response was so cold, it could burn.

"It's okay, Blair," Drew told her, stepping back, "I still have some paperwork I have to get through before I can head back. I'll see you in the city?"

He watched her purse her lips, but she nodded, "If not before," she told him, and he knew she said it just to consternate him.

After the man was gone Blair tried to sweep past him, but he stopped her, pulling her to a quiet corner, "Where were you?"

"Why should I tell you?" she retorted, a fight in her eyes, "What possible reason would I have? And more importantly, why are you so fixated?"

That damn tick in his jaw started up again and he grasped at anything to form a response, "I had things to discuss with you about the townhouse."

"Really?" she said, saturated with skepticism.

"Yes," he said adamantly, whether it was a lie or not, this had needed discussing, "I know you're not going to meet the deadline for Cate's birthday."

Her delicate features twisted into a scowl, "Yes, I am. I've never failed to—"

"Well you will this time," he cut her off, still seeing the slight strain in her eyes, "Do what you must to make the townhouse habitable. The rest will be completed after we move in," he informed her, "No more all-nighters. You clock in no earlier than nine A.M. and you're off no later than seven, are we clear?"

He'd confused her, he could tell, but this was not up for negotiation, "And before you start with your objections," he told her, "I will be checking in every _single_ day and night."

She frowned, "The Architectural Digest feature—"

"Will document what you've done so far. I've already talked to the editor. She consented to two spreads, the second to be done upon completion of the townhouse," he explained, "She was quite surprised to hear from me personally that she agreed to my every whim."

Her frown deepened, "But—"

He shook his head, "_Theirs not to reason why_…" he recited, before he turned around and walked away.

**XOXOXOXO**

"What's that expression for?" Eleanor asked walking up to Lily, "You keep that up and I'll have to refer you to my dermatologist."

"Is that what you call your plastic surgeon?"

"It's what you call yours, dear, mine I call family," she smiled and Lily grinned, "How is Cyrus's brother?"

"Wonderful," Eleanor replied, "Hands, steady as a rock, but do try to keep to the matter," she asked, "The expression and its cause?"

"Did you see our children a moment ago?" Lily acceded and Eleanor looked around, "Blair arrived?"

"She did," Lily nodded, "And Charles promptly ambushed her."

Eleanor's eyes grew sharply into focus, "Is she alright?"

"Fine, I think it's working," Lily told her, but Eleanor couldn't be mollified, "If your insane ploy is working, why the concern?" she said, never pausing for a breath, "What aren't you telling me?"

"Quiet," Lily hushed, "I know this was my idea," she said in a sharp whisper, "But do kindly make an allowance if my resolve wavers slightly under the weight of what we're gambling with."

"You're just now realizing what's at stake?" Eleanor said incredulously and Lily furrowed her brows, "Of course not. We've already discussed this. I'm more than conscious of the outcome if we fail. I just— I want them to be happy."

A lot of the fight seemed to drain out of Eleanor at the softly spoken statement. After watching her daughter slowly recuperate throughout four long years, only to realize she was only worse off in the end, she understood perfectly the unspoken yearning in Lily's voice, "I want the same which is the only reason I agreed, so head high and shoulders straight," she ordered the other woman who seemed to gain back her determination, "You're right," Lily nodded.

"Right about what?" Cate asked, worming her way between them.

"Catherine," Lily smiled, "There you are," she said, and Eleanor knew Lily hoped the enthusiasm in her voice made the child forget her question.

Fortunately it worked. The young girl smiled then her gaze landed on her. What happened next she couldn't have anticipated, hadn't expected it, but she could only respond after it had happened.

"Ellie!" Cate squealed, before jumping into her arms. Eleanor couldn't very well let the child fall, she tried to rationalize, so she scooped her up.

Cate's arms squeezed around Eleanor so tightly, she could hardly breathe, or perhaps it was the throbbing in her throat?

"I'm so glad you're here," Cate told her before Eleanor lowered her back down to the floor, "I'm happy to be here," she replied truthfully, once she could manage it. She _was_ genuinely happy to be there with the little girl, what a thought.

"Thank you, thank you for letting me have Blair!" the child practically bounced and the heat crept up Eleanor's cheeks when she saw Lily's brow arch, but she ignored her and took Cate's hands in hers. They were tiny and warm and curled around hers trustingly. It was something she wasn't used to and she found herself fiercely wanting to protect that, "Catherine," Eleanor said in hushed tones, "I thought we agreed to keep that to ourselves until the time was right?"

"Oops!" Cate mummed, just as Blair walked up behind her, "What's all this whispering about?"

Lily shrugged, "Ask Ellie," she teased and Eleanor shot her a murderous glare.

"Who?" Blair asked while lifting Cate onto her hip who was only too happy to see her.

"No one," Eleanor said, before Cate could say a word and Blair frowned, "What's going on? And Mother, I didn't even think you'd be in attendance."

"I didn't think you'd be either, darling, oh look, there's Serena," Eleanor said loudly, knowing that would keep her inquisitive daughter occupied, "Aren't you going to greet her?"

Blair released Cate reluctantly with kiss and nodded, "I'll be right back, but this isn't over," she warned but Eleanor was too relieved at her departure to notice how tense her daughter had become.

**XOXOXOXO**

Serena refused a drink with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, "No, thank you," she told the waiter making the rounds. It was her brother's birthday. She should be happy, but no surprise she wasn't. Not that she wasn't happy for Eric, she was, but she felt just as confused as she had a week ago on her graduation day, if not more. She slid her hand up to her bare neck and felt even worse. It was the first time in days, since Nate had given her the necklace with the van der Bilt compass that she hadn't worn it. She was no closer to finding out what she wanted to do with her life, but she'd somehow felt better wearing the pendant, now she felt even more at a loss if that were even possible.

She looked around, but knew Nate wasn't there. He'd had to stay at The Spectator, there was a hiccup with the paper that required his assistance. She was being silly, or an idiot, or both, she told herself. She wanted to go back to retrieve the necklace as if somehow the piece of jewelry would suddenly solve all her problems. She knew it couldn't, but she was moments away from going back for it anyway until a voice stopped her, "Hey, how are you?" Blair said, hesitantly walking up to her.

"I'm okay," she replied, taking in the brunette quickly. Blair looked great in a short steel grey Givenchy dress, except for the stiff set of her shoulders and the tired look in her eyes.

Serena saw how wary Blair looked and felt terrible for what she'd done.

"No, you're not," Blair told her, and Serena nearly grinned. They could still read each other perfectly, "Have you spoken to your father?" she asked and Serena stilled, "No," she stated firmly, not wanting to go there. Her father was still staying at Chuck's hotel and he could stay there forever for all she cared, but she wasn't going to give him the time of day.

"I could persuade him to leave," Blair smiled and she attempted one back, but Serena knew she noticed, "Look," Blair said, getting back to the true matter, "I'm sorry I reacted the way I did after seeing those photos on my wall."

"No, it was my fault," Serena protested, knowing it was time to clear the air, "I'm sorry. I should have never put up a picture of Cate and one with Chuck in it on your office wall without your consent," she said, and meant it. She'd just wanted a reaction out of her best friend, and she'd gotten it, just not the one she'd been hoping for. She thought seeing the photos up would— well, she didn't know what she'd thought. She just wanted Blair to cease fire and remember what she'd once felt for Chuck, but she'd just made everything worse.

"Let's agree to forget about the whole thing, okay?" Blair said and Serena nodded, taking her hand, but it all felt off. She knew Blair felt it too. With everything in her she wanted to tell Blair the truth about Cate, but she couldn't. She also knew that Blair was holding back too with her refusal to discuss the past. Everything was all wrong and she couldn't fix it.

"I— I forgot to ask your mom something," Blair said, pulling away and Serena nodded. It was an escape she knew, but she allowed it because she needed one too, "Go, I'll be around," she said, not knowing if that was true.

She needed out in the worst way.

But out where?

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair was practically running to Lily when the woman stopped her, "Blair, are you alright, should I get your mother?"

She could barely breathe.

_No_,_ please, no_, her mind screamed as body fought to take air in.

_Not here._

She couldn't allow herself to have a panic attack in front of all these people, in front of _him_, who she knew was lurking somewhere around the room.

"Blair," Lily insisted again, taking her arms as she wheezed in a breath, "I'm okay," she croaked and Lily pulled her away, not stopping until they were both in the powder room.

"You're not okay," Lily said, grabbing a towel and turning on the faucet, "Look at yourself," she said, and Blair did, glancing into the mirror. She looked deathly pale, until she saw the flush in her cheeks and realized she'd stopped breathing.

"Blair, you're frightening me!" Lily nearly yelled, placing the damp cold towel against her neck and Blair bent over and coughed, and coughed again.

She'd been close, so close to telling Serena everything, but she couldn't. She just couldn't.

If she did she knew it was only a matter of time before Chuck would know and she couldn't let that happen.

"Cate," she gasped, sitting up after Lily had planted her on the toilet seat.

"What?" Lily said in confusion as she brushed Blair's hair out of her sweaty face, "Cate's name," she said, suddenly desperate to know. She'd avoided asking all week, afraid of the answer, but she had to know, "Catherine Blair," she managed to get out, "Why? You chose it."

Lily straightened slowly and placed the towel on the counter, "So you know," she said and Blair nodded, her eyes red-rimmed from lack of oxygen, "Tell me," she pleaded, eyes welling up with tears that she told herself were because of the panic attack.

Lily looked away, "Charles, Charles didn't know what to name her. We had just lost my— my mother so I suggested Catherine after her— Celia Catherine, as you know," she told her, "But her middle name? I had no part of, Blair, I promise you. That was all Charles."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck handed his drink unseeingly to someone somewhere on his left then strode across the room, following straight in the direction where Lily and Blair had disappeared. He'd been mid-word with a man he couldn't suddenly name when he'd caught sight of Blair out of the corner of his eye. He was too focused on how he'd watched the blood seep out of her cheeks to remember much else.

What the hell had happened?

He took the few steps up at a run then looked left and right. Where were they?

"You," he stopped a waiter impatiently, his voice nearly frenetic, "Older blonde, young brunette, which way did they go?"

"Bathroom, down the hall," the woman pointed wide-eyed.

He nodded tersely then took off and stopped only when he was in front of the powder room door. He didn't even think or pause to contemplate his decision before he turned the knob and walked right in.

Lily gasped and turned at the sudden intrusion, but he didn't see her. He only saw Blair who was sitting on the toilet seat, unsteady crimson lips, the only color not bleached from her face.

"Get out," she said, but it wavered and did odd painful things to his knotted insides, "What's wrong?" he ignored her, demanding to know, needing to know.

"I said—"

"Why don't I give you two a moment?" Lily suggested and he heard a distressed sound come from Blair's throat before Lily carefully walked out, as if trying to sidestep a minefield.

"I told you to get out," she ordered him angrily, like hell he would and took two steps in her direction before she put out a hand, "I know," she said and he froze in place, a sick feeling churning his stomach.

She knew Cate was Jack's? Lily had told her?

"I know it was you that chose Cate's middle name, not your mother."

A quick breath was huffed out in relief, but the churning continued when he realized he was no longer blistering in hot water but still in the pot.

_She knows._

Fuck!

**XOXOXOXO**

**One Week Later**

"Where does this go, Miss Waldorf?"

Blair turned and sighed at one of the movers, "That's going to the townhouse," she told him standing in the middle of the living room at The Palace penthouse.

That's it, she thought. It was late at night and almost all of Chuck and Cate's personal belongings had been moved. She should feel some sort of satisfaction that she'd gotten fifty percent of the townhouse done in time, but she didn't. She'd wanted it all done by now, but with Chuck checking in day and night it had been impossible, he'd been impossible, she thought nearly grinding her teeth.

Of course he'd fled that day. He'd avoided discussing Cate's middle name like the plague or an untailored suit, but she'd allowed it, still digesting the fact and formulating her next move.

They'd played the part and done a perfect song a dance all week, dodging everything that wasn't part of her _job_, she thought derisively, and he'd been a tyrant through it all. He'd put her even more behind, changing her design and altering her choices to something they'd both agreed on. He'd refused to have anything in the townhouse that the photographer from Architectural Digest had given his opinion on. Poor man, he'd been fired, but she couldn't muster any regret. He'd had the tendency to leer entirely too much for her liking, even if he did grate on Chuck's nerves.

In his place a tall brunette had been hired, but she'd only lasted a day. The woman had been more interested in the owner of the townhouse than in the design of the townhouse itself, something completely unacceptable. The photographer held her career in her hands, charged with the task of capturing her designs which would then be printed for the entire free world to see and judge. No way would she allow a lascivious twit interested in Chuck to have any involvement whatsoever, which was how she'd ended up with an older photographer with more experience than he had hair.

"Is this the last one, Miss Waldorf?"

She turned to see the mover holding a big box she knew was filled with inconsequential files and books, "Yes, that one is going to the townhouse too, second floor study," she replied then watched the man leave.

The study.

She'd all but ransacked Chuck's study there, at the penthouse, but he'd moved all his important documents presumably while they'd been at the Hamptons since that was the only time she could remember where he could have had his things moved without her being aware. It was also the time he'd had a new safe installed in the townhouse's study.

Damn the man, now she had to re-strategize and go back to the drawing board. She knew she'd been right in thinking he was hiding something from her. Otherwise, he wouldn't have had to go behind her back to seal his personal files from her prying eyes.

But what was it? What didn't he want her to know so badly?

Her cell rang out, stalling her thoughts as she answered her phone, not bothering to check. She knew who it was, "How may I help you, Mr. Bass?" she mocked, "Has something arisen since the last time you called ten minutes ago?"

"Quit it, Waldorf, it's important," he replied, but she disregarded him completely. She was so sick of his meddling even if it was his property she was designing, "What? Are you angry I'm working this late again or did you suddenly hate the small bust on the third bookshelf in the second floor sitting room?" she asked dryly, but quieted when she heard a sound that squeezed her heart painfully, "What's going on? What's wrong with Cate?" She asked worriedly, hearing the little girl's cries over the phone.

"Damn it, Bass, talk," she said, her pulse picking up a frightful speed.

"I need you to bring Bunny over," he told her and her brows pinched in confusion, "Bunny?"

"It's a stuffed bear I gave Cate when she was two. He's small, fawn colored and has a tear on his right ear. She's refusing to sleep without him."

She couldn't remember seeing the bear he described when she'd transferred Cate's toys and finished her new room more than two weeks ago, but she would find it, she swore it, "I'm on it, tell Cate not to cry. I'll find it," she promised then cut the call, practically running for the front door.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Set the cake up there," Chuck motioned towards a round table at the other end of the ballroom at the Legacy hotel the next day. Most of the guests had arrived already. He'd been back and forth across the ballroom too many times to count, but finally everything was in its place.

He'd kept the party a relatively small affair, only inviting a hundred people or so. He didn't want the media or paparazzi around. He refused for his daughter to be a public spectacle. Every time he caught even a hint of her photo being published anywhere he stopped it dead in its tracks.

"Charles, did you forget something?"

He turned when he heard Lily's voice and frowned, "No, not that I'm aware of, why?"

"Then is something wrong?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder which confused him even more, "No, why are you asking?"

"You're sweating," she said, reaching for his handkerchief and wiping his brow. He was sweating? He grabbed the handkerchief from her and stuffed it in his pocket, "I've been running around," he said as an excuse, but in truth he had a nagging doubt. It had plagued him all day. This was the first birthday in Cate's entire life where he'd allowed outsiders to bear witness to.

Had he made a mistake?

He shook his head. Cate was just going to keep growing and growing, which filled him with anxiety in and of itself, but he couldn't shield her from the world forever. He just wanted to shield her from a certain person in particular, but he wouldn't allow his mind to drift there and ruin the day for him, "Where's the birthday girl?" he asked, turning again.

"There she is," Lily pointed towards Cate who still wore a sad droopy expression on her face. He hated to see it. She'd hardly slept the night before. Blair had been unable to find the bear and he'd finally managed to find a replica, but it wouldn't arrive until later that afternoon.

Blair.

He looked around, as if searching, but he knew she wasn't there. He hadn't given her an invitation, but he'd expected her regardless, if only to grate him— and she was, grating him severely with her absence.

"I don't care what the list says, let me in."

He turned towards the entrance at the commotion to see Eleanor Waldorf being held back by security and his hotel manager.

"Stop!" he said sharply, not knowing why it had angered him to see her being barred. She wasn't even supposed to be there, but presently that was neither here nor there, "Gretchen, it's fine," he told the woman, reaching for Eleanor's arm.

Eleanor gave the woman a glare that reminded him so much of her daughter that he grinned, looking behind her.

"She didn't accompany me."

Chuck's grin faded, "Huh?"

"Blair," Eleanor clarified, "She's not with me," he shrugged, refusing to admit he'd been caught searching for her. It was absurd.

"She's not invited," he told her, "And neither were you," he said, not caring if it caused a reaction or not.

It didn't.

Eleanor shrugged in the same haphazard way he just had, "A gross oversight, I'm sure," she said wryly, holding onto the garment bag she'd brought with her, "Catherine invited me personally when we were at the Hamptons," she explained.

"Of course she did," he muttered as Cate ran up to them, perking up for the first time since she realized Bunny was missing, "Ellie!" she shrieked.

"You know you shouldn't make that sound in public, it's quite unbecoming," Eleanor said, her voice austere, but when she bent a small smile graced her lips, "Happy birthday, darling," she said as Cate hugged her tightly and he felt as if he were watching a foreign film.

When had they become so…_chummy_?

But he didn't have time to question or give it another thought. The staff was drawing his attention.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair held a medium sized box gently as she made her way past the lobby and made a left towards the ballroom at The Legacy Hotel. Her steps were measured, but unsure as they echoed on the gleaming marble floors.

She was late, she knew, and she was bleary eyed. She'd been up for nearly twenty four hours straight. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the night before. She'd searched everywhere for the stuffed animal and had come up empty. She felt horrible and every time her eyes had closed for even a fraction of a second she would recall Cate's distraught voice over the line. She'd done everything she could think of. She'd gone through every single box and had even threatened and fired several movers with no luck.

It was gone and it was all her fault.

She wasn't sure why she was there, if she would even be welcome. Had Chuck told Cate she was to blame for her missing bear? Did Cate not want to see her?

All these questions filtered through, but somehow she pressed on. Cate had wanted her there, at least before her bear had gone missing. If that was still even remotely true, she had to be at the party. No force on Earth would keep her away, even her own misgivings.

"Name?" came a clear, cheery voice, the tone a tad too high to be sincere.

She looked up to see Chuck's hotel manager next to a man she knew had to be security, "Waldorf," she said dryly to her. She knew without a doubt the woman remembered her and knew exactly who she was.

"Oh, right, Blair," Gretchen smiled, but it was faker than anything on Canal Street, "Was Chuck expecting you? You aren't on the guest list," she said, seemingly concerned as she went down the names again.

She wanted to push past the auburn haired woman but she didn't want to make a fuss or rustle her carefully wrapped box and its contents.

"Here's a thought, why don't you call Chuck over and this will all be cleared right up?" she suggested patronizingly.

"Oh, that's not necessary," Gretchen replied quickly, "I can handle this. Just show me your invitation and I'll let you right in."

The invitation?

_Damn _

She'd left it somewhere at home, "Look," she said, squaring her shoulders. She was exhausted and she was in no mood to deal with a hotel manager with illusions of grandeur, "I was invited to attend the festivities so decide. Either you let me in, or I'll have your job, his," she pointed to the security, "And anyone else's who's foolish enough to try to stop me."

The woman's thin veil of civility dropped abruptly at her words and she was almost grateful for it. This was the real Gretchen Mason and she couldn't wait to give her a proper introduction to Blair Waldorf.

"Security, escort her out!" Gretchen said sharply.

Blair's eyes blazed with pure ire, "Wrong choice," she told her, "I almost feel something akin to pity. When I'm through you'll be hard-pressed to garner employment at a ramshackle bed and breakfast in Poughkeepsie," she promised, "Chuck!" she yelled when she spotted him several feet away just as security took her arm.

"What the hell's going on here?" Chuck said, walking up, paying no mind to the curious stares of the attendees.

"Your rabid guard dog won't let me in," she replied.

"I beg your pardon!" Gretchen said, lividly shocked and Blair basked in it, "Oh, look, how absolutely adorable, you've taught her to beg too."

Gretchen made a squawking sound and Chuck had had it, "That's enough," he said, looking between them, "Felix, release her," he told the security who instantly obeyed.

"Gretchen," he went on, his tone hard and terse, "You should have let her in."

The woman looked affronted, "But—"

"Blair!" Cate interrupted them, running up and Blair didn't even have time to relish the look on the hotel manager's face before Cate was in front of her and squeezing her around the middle.

But she didn't care. It didn't matter. Not any of it. Her aversion for the woman took a backseat the moment the little girl's arms wrapped around her.

Cate didn't hate her.

Relief and an impossibly overwhelming feeling nearly suffocated her as she lifted Cate up into her arms for a hug.

She was only half conscious of Chuck taking the box from her.

"I thought you weren't coming," Cate said in a small, uncertain voice, "Never," Blair said, looking up, face full of Cate's curls only to collide into Chuck's penetrating gaze.

She couldn't read him and she was deathly afraid he could read her like a well worn book. She was stripped raw and she couldn't hide it. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. She didn't want to lose the moment or taint it with a lie.

"But she wasn't on the list," Gretchen spoke up, slicing through the tense air surrounding them.

"Well she is now," Chuck told her with a tangible finality, not looking away from Blair once.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Hey, you."

Serena turned around, her attention pulled away from the entrance of the ballroom where Chuck was having words with Blair and his hotel manager.

"Nate!" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. She'd missed him more than she thought she would. He'd been gone for days, having to travel for The Spectator to get some wealthy widow's side of the story on the mysterious death of her husband. From what she remembered the widow was an old friend of Nate's grandfather. She hadn't been charged for lack of evidence and refused to talk to anyone but Nate personally.

"Did you get the dirt?" Serena asked, pulling back and Nate laughed, "I got the story."

"That's great," she said and he smiled asking, "How have you been?" while bringing his hand up to her collar to adjust the necklace with the van der Bilt compass he'd given her.

As he was fixing it, she felt his warm fingers glide over her bare skin and it was so unexpected that a shiver slid down her spine.

"You okay?" he asked when she didn't immediately answer, "Yeah—yes," she said quickly, trying not to analyze her reaction.

"You sure?" his mouth quirked, "Absolutely," she assured him.

"So how goes the search?" he asked her, looking down towards the gold compass, "Has North been found?"

"Nope," she replied, "But I've had fun getting to know South, East and West," she grinned, trying to keep things light, not wanting to delve into any seriousness.

His smile remained and was only wiped when they were interrupted by a voice, "Nate, there you are."

The owner of the voice slithered over and plastered herself to his side.

Serena's own smile faded too when she watched the tall, young blonde woman fold her arm into his, "And who is this?" the woman said smiling.

"This is Serena," a smile took up residence on his face again, "Serena, this is Miranda Holbrook," he said, and Serena's eyes widened, "The widow?" she said aloud without thinking.

"One and the same," Miranda answered for him, "I see the rumor mill has spun quicker from Connecticut to Manhattan than I anticipated."

"You know the story's out and Serena's a friend," Nate told her, and Serena's irritation spiked. She wasn't sure why exactly, but she hated how that sounded, and she absolutely didn't need Nate defending her.

"I know," the woman said, running a hand down Nate's forearm, "But I want to keep the details quiet until the article is out and I get to have my say."

"Of course," Nate told her and Serena's stomach churned suddenly, "Would you both excuse me?" she feigned a smile then turned around, ignoring Nate when he called out to her.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Do you like my new dress?"

Blair turned and smiled, she absolutely did. Cate's dress was beautiful, antique pink with dozens and dozens of pearls sewn into the collar and waist before the dress flared out, "I love your new dress," she replied, sitting next to the little girl at a circular table reserved for immediate family at the north end of the ballroom.

"Ellie made it for me. I just put it on," Cate grinned, looking towards her mother who was sitting across from her next to Lily, Rufus, and Dan.

_Ellie?_

She looked at her mother with questioning eyes, but her mother only looked back as if nothing were amiss. She was confused. Her mother was full of secrets lately, like how she'd ended up at Cate's birthday party to begin with, but it wasn't something she could get into with her now, she thought, mentally saving it for later.

"So sweetheart, are you liking all your gifts?" Lily asked, and she knew she asked trying to sway the conversation.

"Uh huh!" Cate said excitedly, "Daddy got me this, see?" she said, lifting her neck to show everyone the stunning piece, "I just wish I could show Bunny," she said, her expression dimming.

Blair felt awful and guilty. She was responsible for the sad pout Cate was sporting— and on her birthday no less.

"What is it, Daniel?" Chuck asked, cutting into the conversation and her thoughts as he walked up to the table, "Does my gift not meet your approval?"

Dan shrugged, "You got that for your five year old?" he nodded at the extravagance.

"Perhaps you're not aware but flowers on a birthday are a basic courtesy," he replied, matter-of-factly.

"You got her two dozen— _in diamonds_," Dan said flatly as Chuck sat down on the opposite side of Cate, and she could already feel her nerves kicking in. She'd been at the party for almost an hour and had successfully steered clear of him completely.

"What's your point?" Chuck said, putting an arm over Cate's chair, almost touching Blair's shoulder in the process, nearly making her jump.

Dan shook his head, "Forget it," he said, and Blair turned to look at Cate's necklace again in an attempt to occupy her mind on something that wasn't Chuck Bass. It really was exquisite. The necklace featured white diamonds, blue sapphires, set to look like a string of flowers, but that distraction didn't work. It only lasted so long before she stood, wanting to get as far away from Chuck as she could. She didn't know what the hell was wrong, but the inscrutable look he'd given her at the entrance of the ballroom earlier had spooked her, "Excuse me," she gave a polite smile, leaving the table.

She spotted Eric and Serena talking several feet away, but things were still weird between Serena and her and with her worn nerves, she couldn't take another awkward moment.

"You look like you could use a drink," a tall, dark haired man in an impeccable custom tailored Tom Ford suit told her, handing her a champagne glass.

He was older, but not old, early forties she would guess and handsome, "I could use two," she smiled, taking the drink from him, "Thank you," she said, taking a small sip.

"You're welcome," he said, his brown eyes traveling down her body, "That Oscar de la Renta dress suits you."

She looked down at her form fitting, knee length navy blue dress, "You know the designer?"

"I know what looks good on a woman," he told her, capturing her eyes, "Especially if it's her own skin."

She arched a brow, "That was exceedingly forward of you," she grinned, she couldn't help it. On any number of men the remark would have been crass, but not on him. He had an air about him and she was genuinely enjoying his company, not even knowing his name.

"I like what I like and I say it," he shrugged.

"Well I like that double Windsor," she said, admiring his wide tie and the perfectly centered dimple beneath the knot.

"Really? Then why don't—"

"Specter, she's not the guest of honor," Chuck's hard voice whipped, making them pull apart, "The female you should be showering your attention on is over there," he nodded towards his daughter who was sitting at the table she'd just vacated.

"I'll have you know I almost drowned Cate in attention. She told me she loved the gift I got her," the man she now only knew as Specter said in his defense.

"Really?" Chuck mocked, "What did you get her exactly?"

She watched the man grin, a devilish boyish grin and Chuck shook his head, "You didn't even look in the box, did you?"

The man shrugged, "It's the thought that counts, right? Or so I've heard."

"Feed the bull to someone who'll swallow it and give Donna my thanks," Chuck smirked, pulling him away, but not before the man told her, "I didn't catch your name."

"Blair Waldorf," she replied with a smile, "Harvey Specter," he winked and she was still smiling as they walked away until she overheard Harvey tell Chuck the pre-nup he'd requested had been drawn and completed.

_A pre-nup?_

Her stomach unexpectedly and swiftly bottomed out, emitting a strangled sound past her lips.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck walked away from his lawyer stunned, no, that wasn't quite right— he was more caught off guard than anything. He had completely forgotten he'd asked Harvey to draw up an ironclad pre-nup in anticipation of the right woman.

One he'd investigate.

One he'd interview.

One he'd test.

One who knew the score, but one he hadn't found because, one, he hadn't searched and, two, he didn't know why.

The easy excuse was that he'd been busy, but that wasn't entirely true. He'd just hated the rancid taste he'd gotten in his mouth every time he'd thought about it.

"Daddy, look what Uncle Nate got me!" his daughter's voice called to him, making all else fall away.

"What did he get you?" he asked as if he didn't already know, lifting her up and walking with her to the nearest empty seat.

"A pink tutu!" she smiled, pulling it out of the gift bag. That was all he'd wanted for her day, for that smile, for her to be happy in a way he'd never been, "Look, there's another tutu for Bear-Bear and one for…"

_Fuck_, he'd forgotten to warn Nate.

Her eyes grew as big as saucers and filled with tears. He pulled her close and rubbed her back, at a loss of what to say. What the hell could he do? He looked up, not knowing why or what he was searching for until his eyes landed on Blair who was walking straight towards them.

"Cate?" a soft voice said, cutting into his line of vision.

He blinked a few times for his eyes to adjust and he found he was full of inexplicable disappointment, "It's not a good time, Gretchen," he said to the woman as Cate sniffled, "It's always a good time for a present, huh?" the woman said, bending towards Cate and giving her a small poke, trying to get a smile.

Cate barely reacted, "Thank you," she said, taking the box, but she made no move to open it.

"Well, aren't you going to at least peek at what's inside?" Gretchen prompted her and Chuck was about to tell her to give Cate and him a moment when Cate lifted the lid and lit up, her small hands shaking in excitement, "Bunny!"

He frowned, it was the stuffed animal, Cate's, and not a replacement like the one he had already ordered. It had a tear on its right ear where his daughter had gotten it stuck in a pair of elevator doors when she was three. How had she…? He looked up at the woman who bent and smiled, "She left it here the last time you brought her," she whispered in his ear and he smiled back in utter relief, "Thank you," he said and Cate scrambled off his lap and bounded up, pulling Gretchen into a boisterous hug, "You found him!"

"I guess I did," the woman said, returning the hug with a few measured pats, but he didn't notice. What he did notice when he cocked his head was that Blair was no longer in sight.

His eyes scanned the entire room.

Where had she gone?

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair held a hand to her mouth, trying to keep down what little was in her stomach.

_It was her. _

She knew it with a bone deep certainty that had her legs picking up speed. He was going to marry his hotel manager.

Her stomach did a vile somersault and she nearly staggered out of The Legacy's lobby and into the street.

"Miss Waldorf, are you alright?"

She turned to see Arthur standing there, concern in his eyes, but he was just a blur she could barely make out. She had to get out of there. She had to get away.

"Miss Waldorf!"

She turned, ignoring him, searching for the fastest exit. She stopped when she found herself in front of Chuck's Bentley. She should have thought it through. She should have paused to second guess, but she didn't.

She saw the keys in the ignition and hopped in, revving the engine.

"Miss Waldorf, stop!"

_NO!_

Her mind shouted as she felt a hot, wet trickle down her left cheek.

She didn't look, didn't think beyond stomping on the gas and turning the steering wheel.

Later, she'd realize how rash and foolish she'd been.

The loud bang was instantaneous and she heard an awful crunching before her body was propelled and thrashed like a ragdoll.

Her head whipped then bashed against something hard and unforgiving. She barely had time to cry out before the pain in her skull flared unbearably and everything went black.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck couldn't settle himself. He'd asked a few of the waiters to find Blair, but they had all come up empty. He pulled at his tie and cursed it, getting a few curious looks, but he didn't care. Something wasn't right. He could feel it in a way he couldn't explain.

Damn her and her vanishing acts, he nearly muttered angrily as he turned, but he stopped cold when he spotted security at the entrance of the ballroom, before they all headed straight his way.

He knew.

He'd known something was wrong even before security had appeared.

"Chuck, what's going on?" Serena said worriedly beside him and he put a hand out, stopping her, "Stay with Cate," he said harshly, too harshly, but he was already too far gone to worry about it.

"What happened? Speak!" he ordered the men as they all walked out of the ballroom amidst stares and chatter.

"Uh, Mr. Bass," his head of security said nervously, "There was an incident."

That much he'd already gathered and his patience was nonexistent, "Lay it out, or your fired," he ordered the man, his heart beating an anxious tattoo in his chest.

"A guest at your daughter's party commandeered your vehicle."

"What?" he stopped walking for a moment, "Who was it?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Your driver said to come get you at once, he—"

"Who was it?" he grated again, needing to hear it, but afraid to.

"He said her name was Blair Waldorf. The ambulance is out there now—"

He grabbed the man by his lapels and slammed him into the nearest wall, not even conscious of what he was doing, "Ambulance?!" he gritted out.

His heart started to pound, earnestly this time.

"Yes," the man replied, not even trying to move an inch, "She crashed almost immediately, she—"

But he didn't stick around to hear any more. He made it out of the hotel in record time. He must have run if the burning in his lungs were any indication.

When his feet hit the street it was utter chaos. The police and ambulance had blocked off the street. Crowds were gathered around, paparazzi, even a few news stations, but he barely saw any of it.

What he did see was the mangled remains of his Bentley, and a streak of blood…

His insides coiled so badly he nearly bent at the waist. Where was she? She had to be fine, she had to be…

He made it up to the cops, before they tried to block him out, "This is my car, damn it, this is my fucking car!" he yelled, making the cop release him, "This is your vehicle? Sir, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

The hell with that and him, "Where is she?" he demanded, "The woman, Blair, where is she?"

"The first ambulance on scene took her to Lenox Hill," the fair haired cop told him.

"She's alright, right?" he asked, his lungs still burned, "She's—"

The cop shrugged, "She was alive," he replied, then reached for a pad, "Now I need your name and ID," he told him, but Chuck didn't stick around to reply. He jumped into the nearest taxi and pulled out every bill he had in his wallet, "This is all yours if you can get me to Lenox Hill in fifteen minutes."

The man earned the money, he might have run a few red lights, but he got him there with a minute to spare and Chuck didn't waste it.

He burst through the doors as if he owned the place and with what he donated every year, he felt he very nearly did, "A woman was just brought in from a car accident," he told the receptionist, "She's— she's 5'5', brown hair and eyes," his said, his voice hoarse and rough, "Her name is Blair Waldorf."

The woman tapped on a few keys on the computer then looked up at him, "Are you family?"

His eyes darkened, nearly black, "No, but you're going to let me through," he told her slowly, measuring each word, "Because if you don't, Cassidy," he read her name tag, "You'll find yourself unemployed for the rest of your life."

She reached for the phone but he stopped her, "Don't waste time I don't have with security, just call up Dennis Connors, the executive director and let him know Chuck Bass needs him now."

The woman's eyes widened, "Oh, uh, that won't be necessary, Mr— Mr. Bass. She's in room 406A."

He nodded curtly and didn't even wait to be given a pass. He took to the stairs, two and three at a time, afraid if he spent even a second idle, he'd lose it.

He couldn't breathe by the time he made it to her room and he probably looked insane, if the doctor's shocked stare was any indication.

"I'm— she's—" he tried to get out, but ended up coughing up a lung.

"Calm down," he told him, "I'm Doctor Sheridan and you are?"

"Chuck Bass," he gasped and the older man nodded, "You must be the husband. Deep breaths," he told him, "She's going to be fine. She's lucky, came off nearly scot-free. She has a mild concussion, a nasty looking bump on her head, and a few other cuts and bruises, but otherwise she's healthy. We're just waiting on the CT results to be completely sure."

He took in a ragged breath before he could stand straight and breathe like a somewhat sane person, "Why is she so still?" he managed to croak out, nearing the bed.

The doctor said she was fine, but the sight that greeted him nearly cut him at the knees. She was pale, frighteningly so and the only color on her face was from the cuts and bruises which were already starting to turn a stomach churning shade, "Why is she not awake?" he asked the doctor insistently, needing to know, needing to see her eyes open and hear her voice speak, even if it was only to fight with him.

"We uh, we had to sedate her," the doctor told him and he turned sharply, "What?"

"When she was transferred here, she became agitated, erratic. We were afraid she'd hurt herself," he explained, "Does your wife have a phobia of hospitals or, or did she suffer a trauma?"

"I—I," he didn't know, and that angered him more than he would admit. It made him feel useless, "Just rush the CT results. I don't want her to wake here if it isn't necessary."

"But—"

"Clear it with Dennis Connors if you must, but get it done," he said, with a definiteness that had the man picking up his pace towards the door.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair came to slowly, groggily, and she moaned.

Why did everything hurt?

Like a flash it all came back to her in a rapid blur.

Cate's party, the pre-nup, Chuck, Cate and the hotel manager smiling together, Cate hugging the woman…

The car, the crash.

The crash!

Her eyes opened, big and round, though it hurt to do so. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. A weight kept her flat.

She almost panicked as she looked down to see a mass of blonde hair on her chest.

"Cate?" she frowned, disoriented, but the little girl didn't respond. She was asleep and everything was dim, it must have been night, "What?" she whispered, confused as she looked around and realized she was in the townhouse, in the master bedroom— in Chuck's bed.

None of it made sense. The last thing she remembered was having a panic attack at the hospital. The hospital, she thought as it dawned on her, closing her eyes as tears prickled.

How could she be so stupid? She could have killed herself or worse, somebody else— _oh God_, she thought. Had she hurt someone?

"All in all you're fine, except for some bumps, bruises and the raging headache I imagine you're currently experiencing, but your CT scan was clear."

She turned to see Chuck at the doorway, but she couldn't speak, she was afraid to. She was almost certain if she opened her mouth a sob would come out.

"The front of the Bentley was totaled when you crashed into the side of a delivery truck, but no one else was injured," he said, walking into the room.

She looked at him. His jaw was clamped and his eyes looked at her stonily, but there was nothing she could do, just lay there and wait for the reproach. For once she accepted she had no defense.

She waited and waited, unblinkingly until she realized her face was damp, streaked with tears.

He came around the bed and she stiffened, but he only reached for Cate, "No," she begged, holding the little girl close, before she was wrenched from her arms, "Please," she rasped, but he didn't listen. He turned around and walked out.

She was alone.

Utterly and completely alone.

A sob escaped, then another as she buried her face into the pillow. Her whole body shuddered and her teeth rattled as if she were frozen, but she was pretty sure she was sweating.

She was in shock, she knew, but she couldn't stop it so she huddled into a ball, let go and cried.

She was so lost she didn't immediately notice the arms that came around her, but she gasped and stilled once she did. She was pressed up against Chuck's chest as his warmth seeped into her.

She tried to pull back, but he didn't let her so she caught his gaze pleadingly.

"We were friends once," he whispered gravelly, grimly and her bottom lip trembled at all that had gone wrong to get them there, "We were more than friends once," her voice broke and it was probably the most truth that had been said between them since she'd returned.

He nodded, bending his head to rest it lightly against hers as if in defeat, as if he needed to.

His breath fanned her cheek and her lids lifted, and she was helpless to stop what she did next.

She brushed her lips against his because she wanted to, because needed him, and he cursed, trying to pull back, "You're hurt," he told her, but she'd been hurting for years. She didn't want to stop, she couldn't, "Please," whimpered, and he cursed again before his mouth took hers.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck tried to make sense of what he was doing, but it was useless. He couldn't stop himself if he tried and he didn't want to.

_Four years_, he inhaled her in.

_Four damn years_, but not a second more.

His lips touched hers lightly, softly, mindful of her injuries though he was mindless in all other regards.

Slow.

Easy.

He was careful, he kept himself in a death grip, almost afraid to scare her off or scare himself, he wasn't sure which, but he was gentle. He made his lips ghost painstakingly over hers, once, twice, nibbling, coaxing her lips apart to get a taste.

Just a small taste.

Just one…

His eyes shot open as need and adrenaline raced through his veins like an addict long denied. The first swipe of his tongue was sin, the second was madness.

An ache unfurled and he pulled her tighter, pulling the offending hospital gown off in one single tug.

Skin, silk…

_Mine_

He closed his eyes as his lips left hers to trail down her neck, the curve of her shoulder and lower.

She gasped as he took a pebbled peak in his mouth and tugged, laving it to soothe the sting he knew he'd created.

"Chuck," she moaned and he almost lost his grip. He couldn't, not yet, but she had other ideas.

She pulled at his shirt and he assisted her, making buttons fly in his haste. Before he could stop her, she had his belt open and his pants down.

"_Fuck_," he cursed when she took him in hand, not able to fist him completely. Half of him wanted to beg her to stop and the other half wanted her to put him out of his misery.

She released him, only to push him flat on his back. She pulled his boxers and pants off the rest of the way and straddled him. He nearly caught his breath as he looked up at her, rioting curls around her shoulders, lips swollen by him. It was primal, it was possessive.

_Mine_

He grabbed her hips and pulled her, until he was once again in command, pinning her beneath him.

"Don't move," he warned, his eyes like burning coals as he grabbed her hands, making her grip the headboard they'd argued over before he'd purchased it.

He bent, kissing her lips, her chin, her collar, her stomach, making her quiver as he went lower.

"Chuck," she groaned again, before his mouth parted her silken heat and tasted.

She gasped, arching her back, giving him better access, but not enough. He wanted it all. He grabbed her knee and pulled until she was completely open to him.

Vulnerable, bared and so damn beautiful it lacerated him, her injuries didn't register or mar his view.

He looked up at her as she looked down, panting, her knuckles white with the strain against the headboard, just waiting on him.

He watched her watch him as he slowly lowered his head, before his mouth closed over her.

"Please, I— oh!"

But he didn't listen, he knew what she wanted, knew what she needed. He always had. He delved and circled, making her legs quake and her toes curl.

She whimpered and begged. She was close. Not able to resist, her hands left the headboard to grip his shoulders.

"Damn you!" her nails scored him and the last of his resolve.

He didn't think. He couldn't. He pulled her, gripping her waist and plunged.

Finally! He groaned, but she cried out, making him stop.

_Fuck, she was tight._

He should have taken better care, he cursed himself as his body shook to remain immobile.

"Slow," he soothed, almost as he had the first time, many years before and she pulled him closer, just as she had then too.

It only took her two breaths to adjust.

What followed was frantic and mad and perfect.

He drove into her once, then again and again, each advance severing their sanity with the force.

It had been so long, too long. He gripped her thigh and plunged, almost wanting to get beneath her skin as she was under his.

"More," she pleaded and he took that as a challenge as he hooked her leg over his shoulder, burying himself to the hilt, making her scream.

She didn't last and neither could he.

She cried out, sobbing her release and gripping him so tightly he was powerless to stop himself.

He gave two, three more unrestrained thrusts before he yelled, he knew it was her name.

It always had been.

Always.

* * *

><p>AN: *Climbs out of the rock I've been under* Did you miss me? Do you hate me? Did you give up? I hope there's some of you still out there invested in the fic. I know I took the longest hiatus known to man and I'm SOOOO SORRYYYY, but life kicked my butt. Work was hard, I lost inspiration, my niece went missing and my computer died, all in that order. Don't worry though. I've settled into work, inspiration is back, my niece is safe and was promptly grounded and I'm getting a new computer at the end of the month, so FLOL should be a go from here on out. I won't make this A/N an essay and try to keep it short. What did you think of the chapter? Was it worth the wait? Did my fellow Suits fans enjoy Harvey's cameo? Show of hands who thinks Blair will freak in the cruel light of day? Just me? Okay :P Seriously though, if you're still reading I'd like to say how grateful I am because it's because of you that I kept writing at all.

Thank you.

P.S. I have a few pics for this chapter. There's one of Chuck, Blair and Cate in the moment where Blair lifted the mallet as if to strike Chuck with it when they were about to play croquet in the Hamptons. There's another of Cate in her birthday dress that Eleanor made for her and one of the necklace Chuck got her, link to my photobucket in my profile. There will be more pics next chapter of Cate's new room and the other presents Chuck got her. Stay tuned.

Please review if you're still out there! Even if it's just a word or two it'll help me feel less like a failure for keeping you waiting so long and will give me motivation to start the already outlined next chapter!

XoXo Chrys


	15. Isolation

Since it's been a while I'll just write a summary reminding you all of the overall storyline:

It takes place four years after the end of season three, but I changed a few things. The hotel thing still happened, Chuck and Blair still separated, he still got her into Columbia, he still told her to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building, but she didn't miss him because Dorota wasn't pregnant or having a baby or married at the time so in turn, the Jenny thing didn't happen. After she met him, they decided to figure things out together with no labels, but Blair got pregnant and attempted to broach the subject of children to Chuck and he shot her down. She was shattered and left to Paris where she somehow lost the baby. Four years later she returned to New York for an interior design contract only to discover that Chuck had a four year old daughter named Cate. This devastated her and she decided to hurt Chuck by making him lose an award he was after for his new hotel, The Legacy. What she doesn't know is Cate is Jack's biologically. Chuck for his part, thinks Blair got with Jack. He went after her four years ago only to find her kissing Jack then went back again when Cate was two to find Jack around Blair again. In present day, Chuck is getting back at Blair by giving her no choice but to work for him designing his new townhouse. He's threatened her with destroying her company/career if she doesn't do as he says. Through all this there's been a constant push and pull with now even Lily and Eleanor teaming up to try to get them together for Cate's sake and so they both could heal. There's also Nate and Serena. Nate is trying to prove himself at The Spectator and for once, trying to ignore what he feels for Serena, finally accepting that he will never be enough for her. Serena has just graduated and gotten her degree in public relations, but she's lost. She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life or who to turn to.

Other notes, there's also Andrew 'Drew' Parker, Blair's good friend from Paris whom she's known for years. He was staying at the Waldorf penthouse with Blair, but Chuck hates him, hated how in close quarters they were and sold him the penthouse he was originally going to move into with Cate until he and Blair saw the townhouse.

And Gretchen Mason, Chuck's general manager at his new hotel, The Legacy. She would love nothing more than to get her hooks into Chuck. She's even told Cate to pretend to be happy around Chuck so he could be happy thinking she was happy.

Now on to the previously on:

_Previously on FLOL:_

_We start__ed__ off with Chuck taking Blair to buy new shoes for__ her injured ankle and things did__n't really go as plan__ned in the boutique. Blair called__ Drew to come pick her up from Chuck's h__ouse in the Hamptons which Chuck had kidnapped her to. Drew showed__ up shortly after, wh__ich angered__ Chuck. Later, at Er__ic's birthday party, Blair showed up late, which, again, made__ Chuck angry__ and jealous, and they ca__me up wi__th a schedule for completing the design of his new__ townhouse. He didn't want her working late so she would make it habitable but the rest would be completed after Chuck and Cate moved in. Lily and Eleanor continue__d__ their scheme in trying to help Blair and Chuck get back togeth__er. Cate found them and ran__ into Eleanor's arms, calling her "Ellie" and thanking her for letting__ her "have Blair" which confused Lily. Blair then found__ a confus__ed Serena at the bar. They forga__ve each other for the incident where Serena put up pictures of Cate __in Blair's office, but there were still things they were__ both keeping__ from each other and that caused__ Blair to have a panic attack. The next week was Cate's birthday party. Although Blair wasn__'t on the guest list she managed__ to get into the party anywa__y. Nate and Serena saw__ each other for the fir__st time in days. Nate introduced__ her to Miranda Holbrook, the woman Nate had been spending the past few days with, "workin__g on a story for The Spectator." Meanwhile, Blair met Chuck's lawyer, Harvey Specter. As Chuck walked away with him she overheard them discuss the pre-nup Chuck had had the man draw up. H__earing about the pre__-nup made Blair ru__n out of the hotel and into Chuck's Bentley, crashing it. Chuck found her at Lennox Hill. Blair woke up in Chuck's townhouse with Cate sleeping next to her. Before she knew it, Chuck had taken __Cate out of __Blair__'s arms and left, leaving her distraught, only to return a moment later to pull her into his arms__. __"We were friends once," Chuck had said, "We were more than friends once," __Blair__ had replied and couldn't help but kiss him. He kissed her back and t__hey both couldn't help what came next. _

**Chapter 15**

Blair's eyes fluttered open, or tried to. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut. She moaned. She felt atrocious. Another small sound escaped as she tried to lift a hand to her aching face, but found she couldn't. She frowned in confusion and that's when it happened, when she realized, when she took in her surroundings and reality slid sickeningly into place.  
><em><br>What did I do?_

What the hell did I do?

Her hands were trapped. Her whole body was. She was pressed against Chuck, one leg tangled between his, the other on his hip. She tried to move, but she could barely budge. Her face was plastered against his beating chest and his arms were around her like a vice.

She pulled herself again and that's when she noticed her arms were also around him, clutching him tight. It was as if they'd both been afraid to relax or release each other, even in sleep.

Her hands shook against his heated skin and her heart started pulsing frantically in her chest as she lifted her gaze only to find a pair of whiskey colored eyes staring back.

_He's awake!_

Her heart ceased in its furious thumping just to start up again, twice as worse.

He said nothing, neither did she, afraid of what she'd say, of what she would reveal if she did so she remained there eerily silent and drank him— _slowly_.

The disheveled hair, the rough five o'clock shadow, and that inscrutable gaze…

Her breath stuttered in her throat, nearly choking her. It burned as if she'd consumed pure kerosene. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she moving? But her mind and body refused to respond.

"Wait," he finally spoke as if sensing her inner debate. He said the word, just the word, simply, though there was nothing simple about it.

"Wait," he repeated the request softly as he shifted and aligned their bodies, making her gasp a breath that he nearly swallowed as his head bent closer, "Wait," he said again, but now begged, his voice a hard gravel that grated over skin, nearly making her whimper because she knew exactly what he wanted, exactly what he was asking for, "Wait," he whispered once more against her lips that quivered under the brush of his.

She was in a haze. A complete haze, helpless as she pulled him closer, his tongue dipping to get a taste just as a scream filled the air and reality came crashing back so hard she wrenched herself away.

"Cate," Blair panted anxiously as Cate's screams filled the air once again.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck ripped out of Blair's hold, his body protesting instantly, though he forced himself anyway. The ache was palpable, physical, but he ignored it, got up and planted his feet on the hardwood floors.

What the hell had he done? What was he doing? But he couldn't find any answers or sort his jumbled thoughts. He didn't have the time. Another cry rang out and he quickly pulled his discarded pants up and hurried out, wanting to get to Cate.

He had put her in the room next to theirs.

Theirs?

_What the fuck?_

He shook his head and entered the room. It was dark, no light was filtering through the window yet, making him realize it was barely morning. He strode in further to the nearly empty room. All it contained was a bed and his daughter huddled up sobbing. His heart clenched at the sight.

"Hey," he said quietly as he reached the bed and sat down, "It's okay, baby," he murmured, lifting her up and cradling her close. She clung to him, her tears trickling down his bare shoulder.

"I got you," he soothed her shuddering back, "What's wrong? Bad dream?"

She shook her head and pulled back, rubbing her ruddy face, "I didn't see you," she sniffled and he nodded, softly swiping the wet trail off her cheek, "And I bet you forgot where you were," he said and she gave a small nod before her eyes widened, "Where's Blair?"

Blair? he thought, as he rose with a horrible pit in his gut, knowing she had already made a run for it. He just knew it. She probably already had the next flight booked, he brooded, but was proved very, very wrong when he re-entered the master suite to find her still there, sitting on the bed with his purple paisley robe on.

The picture she painted nearly tripped him as he neared her and she put her arms out. He couldn't form a thought and he was too staggered to do anything other than release Cate to her.

He watched his daughter launch herself at Blair, hugging her tightly before pulling back to touch a small fingertip to Blair's injured face. It was as if she was taking stock, but it didn't last long. Cate's bottom lip started to tremble at her assessment and Blair's face crumpled at the sight.

"It's all right, I'm okay," Blair swore, tears spilling onto her cheek.

"You wouldn't wake up," Cate cried as Blair rocked her and it was far more than he could take.

_Fuck_

He needed a drink or a damn lobotomy.

**XOXOXOXO**

Nate looked down at his Tag Heuer watch and sighed, giving up on sleep. It was half past five AM. He looked around Chuck's sitting room, well the first sitting room on the ground floor of the townhouse. It was still littered with boxes. He stood up and stretched his sore limbs. He'd slept on a couch too small for his stature. The guestrooms hadn't been ready yet, but he didn't care. He hadn't wanted to leave Blair, and he wasn't the only one.

He looked over to see Serena softly dosing on a settee. If he was completely honest with himself Blair wasn't the only reason he couldn't sleep. He walked quietly over to Serena and gazed down at her sleeping form.

She'd been weird with him ever since Cate's party and he didn't know why. He'd tried to talk with her, but she'd been evasive, aloof, almost dismissing and he hated it.

He didn't know the cause of this sudden change and it was driving him crazy.

She'd barely said two words to him after they'd arrived at the townhouse. It was probably Blair's accident and the scare. It had shaken him up too when he'd heard, he tried to rationalize, but it didn't help.

He knew it was something more. He sensed it.

"What's going on?" he whispered as he pulled the cashmere blanket over Serena's shoulder, "Whatever it is, I swear I'll fix it," he promised, not expecting a response and in the end he didn't get one.

Serena slept on, oblivious to his fermenting thoughts.

He watched her for a few moments more, not able to pull away just yet, consuming every detail. His gaze roamed freely as the curve of her hip drew him in. Her long rioting waves were next, followed quickly by her moist, tinted lips. They were slightly parted as if waiting...

His gut twisted itself into knots as he yanked his hand away from nearly touching that pouty bottom lip.

He had to go. He needed to get the hell out of there before he did something he would more than regret later.

**XOXOXOXO**

The sun was finally filtering in through the curtains she had chosen as Blair lie stiffly on Chuck's bed, glancing at the clock resting on the end table that read 7:52 AM. She had tracked the minutes going by, refusing to look anywhere else.

She allowed a few more minutes to pass until her anxiousness boiled over and she couldn't take it anymore so she risked a glance, seeing Cate sprawled beside her asleep and Chuck propped up on the other side, reading the New York Times. To an outsider, it was a mundane portrait. It was ordinary, but it wasn't. It was nuts! No matter what she felt, there was nothing normal or right about it.

She bit her lip until it throbbed, this was completely insane, she thought. She was insane, clearly certifiable! She'd stopped herself earlier and had tapered her hectic thoughts for Cate, but now they could no longer be held back nor denied. They flooded in with a massive current that threatened to drown her if she didn't move so she did, ignoring every ache in her body as she pushed herself up.

"Where do you think you're going?" his voiced whipped, snapping at her as he put the paper down and rose, "I assured your mother you'd rest until she returned from Lincoln Center."

"Lincoln Center?" she questioned, until she remembered Fashion Week, her mother's line, her show, of course, she thought bitterly. Of course it came before everything, anything else, even an accident involving her own daughter, she thought with a scoff.

"Blair, get back into bed," his voice brought her back and her eyes flared, wanting to take it all out on him though she was more to blame for her own sheer idiocy, "You must be as mental now as I was last night to think I'd listen to a word you'd say, much less get back into a bed I should never have been in to begin with," she bristled, bending down and looking under the bed.

"So we're getting right into it, are we?" he mocked, walking over and pulling her up, "Your clothes aren't here," he informed her, his tone terse and rough as he halted her search, "They're back at the hospital."

"What?" she said, pulling back, trying to shake the quiver that shot up her arm at his touch, "Why the hell did you leave them there?" she asked, but she didn't know why. In the grand scheme of things her clothes were the least of her worries which was probably why she was latching onto it, anything to avoid the true reason for their argument.

"Oh, my mistake, forgive me," he acid sarcasm scorched, "Next time you total my six figure vehicle, in between paying off a few police officers and writing a check to cover the damages, I'll be sure to ask the doctor for the vestiges of your tattered and blood-stained garments," he retorted so harshly the memories rushed back and her eyes filled with unbidden tears.

"I— we, what did we do?" she asked quietly, but her words snagged and fragmented into a bunch of broken pieces.

She watched him stiffen and his eyes grow hard, "You begged me for it."

His words stung painfully and dug deep, deeper because it was the truth. She had begged for it and that made it even worse, but she couldn't let him see that. Her eyes widened angrily, making her tears turn molten as she reflected what he was throwing at her right back, "And what the hell do you call what you were doing just a few hours ago? Huh?— _Waaiittt_...," she mocked, "You were panting for it worse than a filthy mutt."

"No better than the bitch in heat."

His response, like her reaction was swift. The crack in the air and the burning tingle in her hand registered before her mind processed the action.

He glared back harshly with a red streak across his cheek where her hand had connected, but it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. She wanted to break him as acutely as he had her.

She blinked, removing all trace of tears or emotion and donning an icy mask, "Walking away from you was one of the best decisions I've ever made in my entire life and every decision after has only been an improvement," she said, laying it out with a cold indifference, "That is, until I mistakenly set foot back in New York City," she admitted, "You were right. I should have stayed gone, if only to spare myself from what's standing right in front of me."

"And what's that?" he sneered as if nothing she'd said had affected him, but she would make certain it did, "A parody of a man playing at life," she told him with a sharp cynicism that could cut glass, "Tell me," she implored, "How many times a day do you look in the mirror and see Bart staring back?"

She watched the color drain from his face as the words sunk in, only to fuse with hot color an instant later as he stalked two steps towards her and took her upper arms in an iron hold.

Her heart raced and throbbed seeing the mad, heated look in his eyes. She tried to block it out, but she couldn't. He gripped her chin and forced her gaze so hard she winced and her eyes pooled, but not because it hurt, but for the moisture she saw gathering in his eyes.

"What?" her breath shook, but she challenged him. It was the only way she could keep from crumbling, "Is it too many that you've lost count?" she taunted and felt his fingers dig harder into her arm painfully, but she didn't react.

She waited with bated breath, wanting him to yell at her, to curse her, anything to stop the silence that was shredding her.

In the end he did neither, he did much worse.

He nodded. It was just a motion, a slight move of the head, but it was an assertion.

An assertion that severed her.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck exited and slammed the bedroom door shut as he pulled on his rumpled jacket from the day before with force, uncaring of his outward appearance. He didn't give two damns how he looked. He just needed to get out, get distance before he grabbed her again and —

He wasn't sure what, but his hands shook as he pulled at his lapels.

_How many times a day do you look in the mirror and see Bart staring back?_

Her voice swirled in his mind and he swallowed convulsively as he swore up a litany against himself. Last night he'd been pathetic, giving into his misguided desires and just then he'd been worse. He should have never let her see how her words struck him. He should have never been that weak, but that was all he had been since the moment he'd run into her at the park when she'd first returned.

But that ended now.

_Right now._

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, connecting himself to his assistant at Bass Industries, "I need you to get me a new private investigator, one who's available immediately."

"Mr. Bass —," he heard Ellen protest, but he didn't want to hear how it was her day off, "I expect a minimum of three dossiers sent to me within the hour."

"Of course," she said and he ended the call, flying down the stairs.

**XOXOXOXO**

Serena didn't know what woke her, but she awoke, startled, sitting up and clutching the cashmere blanket to her.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump _

The sound from the stairs came again before she saw Chuck rush past her and straight towards the front door.

"Chuck!" she called out in confusion, but he didn't stop. He pulled the door open, nearly barreling into Nate who'd been about to walk in.

"What's the rush?" she heard Nate say, but Chuck didn't answer him either, "Chuck, man— " Nate attempted again, but was left standing there, coffee in hand.

"What's going on?" Nate asked her, walking past the foyer and into the sitting room.

"I thought you would know," she frowned, rising to her feet, "I just woke up," she said, brushing her hair back and out of her face.

He shook his head, "I've been gone for a while. I had to go home and change," he said and her frown deepened, "Nate, I think I might still be bleary-eyed so I need some confirmation," she told him, tossing the blanket onto the settee, "Did we or did we not just see Chuck Bass run out of here on bare feet?"

"We did," he nodded, outstretching his hand to give her the coffee.

She almost smiled and lifted a hand, but let her hand fall as all the events from yesterday resurfaced, "No, thank you," she said and went to turn away, but he stopped her, "You've been acting weird, what's wrong?" he asked and that made her angrier that he had to even form the question.

"Nothing, I need to go upstairs," she said, but he didn't let her leave, "Nate," she said, with annoyance, but he didn't loosen his grip, "Fine," she huffed, giving in, "You brought a husband murderer to our niece's birthday party," she said, pulling her arm away, making him spill the coffee onto his hand.

"_Shit_," he cursed, the liquid scalding his skin, "_Alleged_, husband murderer," he corrected her, setting the cup down, "And she didn't do it," he said, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Obviously," Serena said with sarcasm, folding her arms, "Of course she didn't do it because you're suddenly her lawyer with all the facts and evidence gathered to exonerate her."

"I never said that," he retorted, "I just believe her, plus I cleared it with Chuck. I'd never put Cate in any danger. You know that. What the hell is this all about?" he asked her and she stiffened, not able to meet his eyes, "I, I need to see how my best friend is doing," she said, turning towards the stairs, not answering him because she wasn't sure she could answer herself.

**XOXOXOXO**

A tremor quaked through Blair where she stood, one that she couldn't stop as she stared at the closed bedroom door. The last few minutes replayed themselves over and over. She wanted it to stop, but every single second spun until she was nearly sick with it. His eyes had blazed, but past that there had been a bleakness, a deadness she'd created with a handful of words that weren't true.

Everything in her was shouting that she'd gone too far, but no. She quelled it all and stiffened her spine. She hadn't gone far enough, she argued with herself.

A rustling sound distracted her and made her resolve slip, seeing Cate shift and cuddle into the bed. She could have awoken to their vile spewing. She could have witnessed all the hateful things they'd thrown at each other.

Her chin wobbled, watching the peaceful way she slept. She could have ruined that. She would if she stayed a moment longer. She had to leave.

She turned around and rushed into the en-suite. She threw warm water onto her tender face, ignoring the pain and the stinging then finger combed her hair. She refused to look in the mirror, not wanting to see what she would find, but she was forced to when the bathroom door suddenly swung open.

Her breath hitched, then released on an unsteady sigh, "Serena."

She turned and was immediately pulled into warm arms. It was instant relief. It all hurt less until she felt a quiver shake Serena's shoulders, "I hate you," she whispered as she pulled back, but they both knew those words were just words.

"You put us through hell yesterday," Serena chided, "Your mom was beside herself, Cate was inconsolable, Dorota had to be sent home because her stress cleaning was stripping the stain off the floors, and Chuck— "

Blair pulled away and Serena immediately knew she'd hit a nerve.

Serena didn't say anything more, not a word as her gaze swept up and down her body, and Blair grew rigid. Once the inspection ended, she knew. She knew Serena _knew_.

"Don't," she shook her head frantically. She'd give anything not to discuss it, but Serena spoke anyway, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she tried to brush it off, but wasn't allowed, "You're not fine," Serena argued, "You're not even within a hundred mile radius of fine."

"I—," she tried to reply, say something to belie her havoc, but she choked on it.

"Hey," Serena softened, putting a hand out, "Is it because he ran out after?" she asked, "Because it is Chuck. You yourself once told me any semblance of emotion can cross his wires and cause a malfunction in his hard drive," she grinned, "He just needs time. This is a good thing. You and he—"

"Good thing?" she cut in incredulously, looking at Serena as if she'd suddenly grown two heads, or worse, was wearing last season's Monolos, "There is nothing good about it," she ranted, the ire rasping her voice as it elevated, "It is the complete opposite and reverse and every other definable word in the English language that illustrates just how not right and utterly appalling it is!" she panted her distress.

Serena's smile faded and the corners of her mouth drooped with concern, "Blair—," she attempted, but Blair didn't give her the chance. She couldn't. She pushed past her and into the room to find Cate shifting on the bed again. A few moments more and she'd be awake and her chance at an escape would be gone because she knew she wouldn't be able to bring herself to walk away.

She looked back, fighting to keep the tears she could already feel from forming, "Stay with her," she begged, then left, heading for the stairs, then the front door, not caring that the purple paisley robe was her only attire.

**XOXOXOXO**

Nate slowly walked into the elevator, trying to make tails of what he'd just seen. First, Chuck had run out rumpled, without any shoes then Blair had followed suit in just a robe. Neither one had stopped to give any explanation.

At least Blair was up and mobile, which should have assured him, but it didn't. Something had gone down and he had no idea what, he thought, absently rubbing the slight burn on his hand. He looked down at it. His issues with Serena didn't help the situation either. His mind kept straying to her and in the end, nothing made sense.

The elevator softly dinged, opening up on the fourth floor of the townhouse. He exited and it took him a moment to remember which door was which, but it was answered for him when the door to the master bedroom was thrown open and Cate came running out.

"Easy there, Flash," he said, catching Cate around her middle and hauling her up, "No, I have to hurry," Cate protested, trying to wiggle out of his arms, "Uncle Nate, I have to get to Blair."

Nate put a hand to her soft cheek, steadying her, "She's already gone," he told her and he wanted to retract his words the moment they were out, but he couldn't. Cate looked like she would burst into tears any second. He hated her tears and always gave into them when he could. He'd do anything not to see those beautiful brown eyes well, "Hey," he rubbed her back, "It's okay, I— uh," he looked up to see Serena walk out of the bedroom. It was such a relief. She'd know what to say.

"Cate," Serena said, taking her from him and pulling her close, "She just needs some time," she whispered, caressing Cate's hair back, "I promise I'll take you to see her tomorrow."

Cate sniffled and pulled back at that, "You Tiffany promise?"

Serena laughed, even though Nate knew it was laced with sadness, "Yes, I Tiffany promise."

"Okay," Cate shrugged, glancing down and Serena softly patted her on her back, "Why don't I help you get dressed so we can go have breakfast?"

Cate shrugged again, "I don't know where my clothes are."

Serena was about to reply, but Nate stopped her, remembering that Cate didn't know this was her new home yet or that her new bedroom was now completed with a walk-in closet that housed all her clothes, "Your dad left you a fresh outfit to change into," he said and Serena nodded, though it was stiff and he almost groaned in frustration. The weirdness was back.

"Don't fight," Cate begged and startled them both out of whatever it was they were about to get into. "Hey, we're not fighting," he told her, taking her back from Serena and she shook her head, "Not yet," she argued, "Daddy and Blair don't talk until they're yelling too. I don't want anyone to fight," she said, burying her face in his neck as he looked at Serena with guilt and helplessness.

The wall of weird instantly fell at that and Serena's features softened as she stepped forward to sandwich Cate between them, "We're not going to fight," she said quietly and Cate slowly pulled back to look at her, "We aren't," Serena reassured her before kissing her temple and taking his hand.

He looked down at their entwined hands and gave it a soft squeeze before exhaling the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair arrived home, half surprised that her attire —or lack thereof— hadn't garnered a second glance on the streets of New York. If she could have formed a proper thought she would have been horrified with herself, or at the very least, grateful she hadn't encountered anyone of importance on the way there.

The elevator pulled slowly to a stop and dinged open to a wide-eyed Dorota in the foyer, "Miss Blair!" she said, dropping the broom in her hand and rushing up to her, "They not tell me you awake."

"Well as you can see, I am," Blair stopped her, putting out a hand, knowing she couldn't take being hugged right now, "There's a town-car downstairs that requires payment. Can you see to it while I bathe?"

Dorota frowned, taking her in from her bare feet to her unkempt hair, gasping, "That is Mr. Chuck's—"

Blair grimaced and rubbed her un-bruised eye, "I swear I will destroy what you hold most dear if you finish that sentence."

"I not think you fan of suicide," Dorota said, crossing her arms, making Blair's breath stutter at that unexpected response, "I—" she said, but couldn't quite continue and Dorota gave her a gentle, knowing look that almost disarmed her, "I," she tried again, "I just need a shower, please," she added and Dorota must have heard the desperation in her voice.

"Go," the maid said softly, "I take care of car service then make tea."

Blair nodded then headed towards the stairs without a backwards glance. She got to her room then bee-lined to the en-suite, turning on the water full blast. She straightened then tried to rip off the robe, but the knot was too tight. Her nerves wracked to a crushing degree as she pulled and pulled, Chuck's scent enveloping her, "Come on," her hands shook as her breaths grew shallow and anxious, "Get off!" she gritted her teeth.

She was ready to reach for the nearest pair of scissors when the knot finally came loose and she sighed in relief. She threw the robe across the room then lowered herself into the tub, her breath catching when she felt a soreness that was completely unrelated to the accident.

Tears threatened to cloud her vision, but she didn't let them, she couldn't. She reached for her French milled lavender soap and scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin was raw.

"Miss Blair?" Dorota knocked on the door, what had to have been at least an hour later since the water was now tepid at best.

"Miss Blair?"

Blair squeezed her eyes shut then forced herself up, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Mr. Drew on phone for you," the maid replied as Blair reached for her towel. She shook it out with force then wrapped it around herself, "Tell him I'm currently indisposed and will return his call at my earliest convenience."

"Miss Blair?" Dorota prodded once more and Blair huffed, "Just tell him I'll call him back. I'm naked and not in the mood," she told her, not caring how it sounded, but she couldn't talk to Drew now. He'd want to get into it and she wasn't mentally prepared for that.

The room grew quiet again, except for the sound of the draining tub as she moisturized, almost mechanically. All her moves were as finished then walked into her closet, barely conscious of what she pulled on.

She was just standing up after slipping on a pair of pumps when a voice stiffened her spine.

"Blair?" her mother said, before striding across and pulling her into a hug, a hug she didn't respond to.

"Are you all right?" Eleanor said with apprehension as she pulled back and smoothed a hand down Blair's arm.

"I'm fine," Blair said dully, fed up at everyone asking her the exact same thing.

"Clearly, you aren't," Eleanor said, letting her hands fall away, "Let's discuss this," she said, trying to steer Blair towards the settee, but she wouldn't budge.

"Discuss what?" Blair frowned, pulling back, "I had poor judgment, stole a vehicle, crashed said vehicle, and landed in the hospital," she said, listing it all casually, "But," she interjected, "My always multitasking mother still found the time to debut her fashion line amidst her concerned distress," she smiled, "I bet the press just ate that up."

Eleanor shook her head, her mouth forming a hard line, "What is this anger about?"

"It's nothing," Blair snapped, trying to walk past her mother, but was blocked. She narrowed her eyes, her heartbeat already erratic, "Let me go," she rapped, her nerves sorely close to a breaking point.

"No," said Eleanor, taking a hold of her arms and keeping her in place.

"Mother—"

"No," Eleanor snapped unwaveringly, "I should have said that more to you as you were growing up."

Blair laughed bitterly at what she was hearing, "You did," she retorted, her arms crossed defiantly, "_No, Blair, I can't go shopping with you, I have a deadline to meet. No, Blair, I won't be home in time for your birthday, but I sent a lovely Chanel dress, just be sure to lose five pounds before wearing it_," she continued her voice rising, trembling in fury and anguish at everything she was bottling in, "_No, Blair, I don't have time to come to the annual mother-daughter soiree at Constance, take Dorota. No, Blair, I can't tuck you in, or read you a story, no Blair, no, no_, NO!" she shouted, her eyes full of unshed tears.

Eleanor looked down, with a pained expression on her face, "I know I wasn't the ideal mother to you— "

"I would have settled for adequate," said Blair wiping her eyes frustratingly.

"I've apologized for that, many times, and I thought we had moved past it in these last several years…," said Eleanor trailing off, then shook her head, "But it's not me you're angry with and I will not let you avoid it or pretend as if nothing's happened, not any longer, so I'll ask again, what is this anger about?"

"Nothing," repeated Blair bitingly.

"What are you angry about? Who are you angry with?"

"No one," Blair scoffed, knowing she couldn't crack or she'd be lost.

"Who?!" Eleanor gave a crisp shout, her own patience wearing thin.

"You!" Blair countered, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"You're lying to yourself and to me. You may not have reconciled completely with me, but I'm not the recipient of that anger, now tell me the truth, who are you angry with?"

"I'm not angry," she said, now trying to dismiss it to get away, but Eleanor was having none of it, "Stop lying," her mother said relentlessly, "Who is it?"

"I have to go— "

"Tell me!"

"Chuck!" Blair screeched, "Satisfied?" she said as fresh tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why?"

She couldn't hold it in anymore. The past 24 hours barreled into her along with the last four years. She started to gasp then hiccup. She was helpless to stop herself or the onslaught, "He didn't come after me. I needed him and he didn't care— he didn't want our— he didn't— he—he—," said Blair in a strangled voice.

"Many women get left by the men they love and they survive, I should know," said Eleanor, struggling to keep her emotions at bay in order to get through to her daughter, "So tell me again, who are you angry with?"

"Leave me alone!"

"I won't!"

"Stop!"

"Who!"

"Me!" Blair finally yelled, tears streaking down her face unchecked, "I'm angry with myself!" she sobbed, collapsing onto her knees near her bed as her legs gave out on her.

"Why?" asked Eleanor, softening as she closed the distance between them and wiped the tears from Blair's face.

"Last night was my fault," she said, lost, looking around unseeingly, "It's all my fault. I let myself fall in love with Chuck Bass, I got my acceptance rescinded at Yale, I got pregnant, I— I miscarried," she whimpered, "It was my body— my child, my baby and I couldn't do anything. I failed, I— I'm damaged," she hiccupped in fragments, "I was supposed to protect my—," she cried without console, "And I couldn't— my ba— my baby," she trailed off incoherently, "Mommy, my baby," she sobbed, the force racking her whole body.

Blair felt her mother's arms come around her, but nothing could stop her tears or the heartbreaking cries that were wrenched from deep inside her, unleashing the years of suppressed pain and grief she didn't think she would ever be able to come to terms with.

**XOXOXOXO **

"Send the next one in," Chuck said into desk phone at Bass Industries, "Ellen?" he said, when he didn't get an immediate reply.

"That was the last one," his assistant said, and he nearly blurted an obscenity. None of the PI's seemed up to par with his particular needs.

His former PI, Hues Graham came to mind. The man might have made a grievous error, but there was no denying his efficiency, he thought, mulling it over, perhaps he could ensure he walked the straight and narrow with some classic blackmail?

"Mr. Bass?" Ellen prompted, "If that's all, there's a brunch I'm supposed to be hosting in an hour."

"One last thing," Chuck said standing in a crisp suit, one of the spares he kept in his office en-suite, "Get that last PI back in here. I have an assignment for him."

"Right away," she replied and a moment later the man walked into his office.

Chuck looked up, his face set in hard lines, "Wipe that smile off your face," he told the dark haired man bluntly, "It's out of place and you didn't get the job."

The man frowned and Chuck nodded, "That's better," he said, leaning on his desk as he motioned towards the seat in front of him, "I enjoy a good scotch in the mornings and I find it pairs well with just a hint of despondence in my interim employees," he explained as the man remained silent, not sure how to respond which he found even better. He wouldn't accept idle chatter, not in the state he was in.

"I want you to look into —," he started, but was interrupted by his assistant, "Mr. Bass, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there's a delivery service on line 2 for you. They are at your new residence, but there is no one there to receive the delivery."

Chuck clenched his teeth and pushed the button on the phone on his desk to respond, "Whatever it is, Ellen, deal with it," he said. Whatever it was, they could send it back for all he cared. He no longer wanted anything to do with the place. In fact, arson sounded about right to him at the moment.

"I can't," his assistant told him immediately, "They specifically asked for you and said it was urgent. Something about a piano."

"Fuck," he sighed, he'd forgotten that he had arranged for the piano he'd gotten for Cate for her birthday to be delivered to the townhouse that day.

He thought of the bright pink instrument, of how he knew Cate's face would alight once she laid eyes on it, then he remembered he'd had it engraved and his thoughts curdled.

_Catherine_, it said in bright gold letters on the music rack, but it was a late addition, one that had been insisted upon by Blair once she had found out about the gift.

Blair.

He nearly snapped the pen he had in his hand in half.

He wanted to cut the call, end it. To hell with everything, but he knew he couldn't. There was a stony silence before he replied, "Tell them I'll be right there."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Cate, come on, the swings are that way!" Serena yelled, watching Cate sit on the edge of the Bethesda Fountain in Central Park, but Cate didn't respond.

"What do we do, now?" she told Nate who shrugged at a loss, "She's miserable and she barely ate any of her breakfast."

Serena nodded, "I thought bringing her to the park would cheer her up, but I guess I was wrong."

"Let's go," Nate motioned as they walked up to Cate and Serena sat down next to her, "What's wrong?" Serena asked as Cate looked down, "Don't feel like playing?"

Cate shook her head then lifted her sad gaze, "Do you have a penny?"

"A what?" Serena said, taking her a moment at the shift in conversation, "A penny," Cate repeated, looking back at the fountain with the statue of an angel as the water rained down, "I didn't get to make a wish yesterday with my cake."

"Oh," Serena said. In the craziness after Blair's accident she had forgotten which made her feel terrible, but she would remedy that. It would be a tall order, but she simply had to get Chuck and Blair together in the same room again, as she knew Cate would not accept Blair's absence, "Hold on, uh," Serena said, patting herself, but she'd left her bag back at the townhouse.

"Here," said Nate, reaching into his pocket and pulling out fifty cents, "But I only have quarters," he told her as Serena took them and handed one of the quarters to Cate, "What are you going to wish for?" she asked her niece who looked down at the coin then clenched it tight in her small hand, "A wish I really, really wish," she said vaguely, but she already knew what that was. She gave a grim look up at Nate who rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She knew they were both thinking the same thing and Cate would only be heartbroken in the end.

"What are you going to wish for?" Nate asked, to offset the dismal air. Serena looked down at the coin. She hadn't intended to wish for anything, but she was now clenching the quarter as hard as Cate had been.

"Well?" Nate prompted, and Serena looked up at his lopsided grin and found herself grinning back. What her life needed was direction, but that's not what she ended up wishing for.

She closed her eyes and held the quarter up to her chest like a child with blind belief then she tossed the coin into the fountain just as Cate tossed hers.

"Are you ready to go?" Nate's eyes crinkled in amusement as he put a hand out.

"What do you think, are we all set?" she asked Cate who suddenly broke out in a smile, "Yup," she said then bounced up. Serena laughed then looked at Nate's outstretched hand for a moment before taking it and being pulled up to his side.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair awoke abruptly, her body jumping into wakefulness as she sat up, looking around in confusion. She swiped a hand over her eye to clear her blurry vision and came back with moisture. She gave a limp shake of her head then brought a hand up to her neck and breathed out deeply. She could barely remember how she'd gotten into bed. She just remembered her mother then breaking down and the panic attack after, and saying too much, much too much.

She looked over at her nightstand and saw the teacup and saucer. She vaguely recalled Dorota forcing her to drink then nothing else.

Damn the woman, she had drugged her! She thought, as it dawned on her. She pulled the covers off with frustration and swung her legs around, two pieces of papers stopping her when she noticed them next to her lamp so she picked them up.

They were messages in Dorota's hand. One was from Drew telling her he'd be in to see her for dinner even if she wasn't receiving visitors and the other was informing her that a delivery company had called from the townhouse because no one was there to receive it. She looked at the time Dorota had scrawled then at the clock on her other nightstand.

That had been over two hours ago! How long had she been asleep?

She shouldn't have cared. She shouldn't even be contemplating stepping foot back in Chuck's home, but she knew exactly what that delivery was and she had to make sure it had arrived safely.

She was on her feet and pulling on her shoes in the next instant. She straightened, reaching for her purse. She was more than conscious that she was doing all she could to avoid everything she had told her mother before she'd been sedated, but she kept moving. She couldn't fall apart again, she wouldn't allow herself to.

She stopped just long enough to do what she could for her face then walked out. Dorota tried to stop her, blabbering inanities in her ear, but she didn't even stop as she entered the elevator.

The doors slid closed and as she started to descend, she made a mental list of her to-do's. First, she would check if the piano had been delivered then she would make a detailed note of all that was left to do at the townhouse. She would have to be thorough because after she stepped foot out of there that day, she had no plans to ever step back in.

She made it out of her building without delay and the driver she'd hired when she'd first arrived in New York was awaiting her, "Thank you, Elliot," she said as he held the door open for her. He nodded in response as she slid into her seat.

With normal Manhattan traffic for mid-day she made it to the townhouse in just under ten minutes, realizing how close the two places were to each other. She didn't dwell on it though, all the more reason to do what she had to and get out.

She wasn't going to let anyone in on her plans, at least not right away, but she'd come to a decision. After that episode earlier she'd finally grasped that she was being sucked back in and if there was any hope for her she had to leave before she was completely consumed.

Her steps were more assured now than they had been in a while as she walked up to the front door. She pulled the strap of her purse then huffed. Her copy of the keys had been in her Alexander McQueen bag which she'd last had in Chuck's Bentley before the accident. She lifted her hand up to knock, but something made her stop. She put her hand on the knob and turned.

The door swung easily open.

She walked in slowly with a frown, not knowing if anyone was there which would actually have been preferable. She closed the door behind her, putting the lock in place as it should have been originally.

The first floor sitting room needed to be finished. It would go first on her list, she thought after passing the foyer, but she didn't take out her tablet to make a note. The faint sound of twinkling keys stopped her.

She didn't know what was playing or who was behind it. It could have been Cate, but somehow she knew it wasn't. She should have turned around, she should have walked away, but the melody drew her in. It was hypnotic. She didn't recognize it, but whatever it was it was beautiful, and tragic, and had her legs moving up the stairs without thought.

When she got to the landing she stopped short. In the middle of the second floor sitting room sat Chuck with his jacket and tie strewn and three buttons undone on his Oxford.

It should have been a comical sight. He was sitting at a huge hot pink piano, but there was nothing funny about the way he was playing each key.

It was desperate and possessed, and hauntingly chilling. She was so engrossed in the moment that she didn't immediately notice when he stopped.

But she did now.

His red-rimmed eyes looked up, snaring her, freezing her in place. It was as if he held an invisible string and she was tethered. She tried to move, but she couldn't. Her bag slipped from her fingertips and a shiver skidded up her spine as a helpless whimper fled from her lips...

"No," she shook her head.

But it was far too late.

She was caught.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck didn't know what he was playing, but his fingers seemed to take on a life of their own as they slid across Cate's piano. He'd intended just to test it, to ensure himself that it was in perfect working order for his daughter, but somewhere between the third and fourth scotch his mind had hazed.

He hunched over, his fingers danced and his thoughts looped, every one, every single one brimmed with the same focus.

_That goddamned woman._

His foot slid on the piano's pedal, but he kept going. Bursts of memory surged to the surface and his mouth watered. He shouldn't have been able to taste, not after all the alcohol, but he swore he could taste her on the tip of his tongue.

_Fuck_

That mouth.

It was the worst form of purgatory or his any hope for salvation.

He was crazed, assailed in the confused madness. He wanted to bring her to her knees, to cripple her for the way she'd crippled him, but every move, every play he strategized seemed to crush his chest until his lungs were begging for mercy.

She had likened him to his bastard of a father! She had ripped his life in two.

It made no fucking sense.

His fingered tripped, his knuckles grazed against the keys and he looked up for relief, or for an answer, only to find the cruelest conjuring.

At first he worried he had finally gone off the deep end, then her achingly moist lips parted in protest and he knew this was no imbibed hallucination.

He stood, the bench screeching back as she shook her head, but she had to know there was no longer any way out.

He got to her in two long strides, just as her sense of self-preservation seemed to kick in, but he wouldn't allow her to get away.

She turned to flee, but he wrapped an arm around her waist hauling her against him, "Wait," he teased against her ear, taunting her as if words and venom and hours hadn't passed since he'd begged that very thing, "Wait," he whispered again, her back against his chest, molded so tightly he could feel the tremor run through her body into his.

He had to have her. He couldn't get enough, but she suddenly seemed to come to. She wiggled and squirmed, fighting him, "It's useless," he grated, tightening his hold. He wouldn't be letting her go, not now, though at present his mind couldn't come up with a moment he'd ever find acceptable. She scored his arm and he groaned as he was painfully pulled out of his thoughts.

She would pay for that.

He nipped her shoulder in retaliation and she yelped, and turned her face into him, panting into his neck, "This can't happen again," she told him, but, "It already has," he said back. He was spiraling, but hell if he cared. His thoughts were feral and scattered, but concentrated as he slid a hand up one smooth thigh, up the curve of her hip to latch and seize, and spin her around.

She gasped with barely a breath as their eyes finally met head on. Their breathing was labored and there seemed to be a hot fog in the air as the silence permeated between them. Each seemed to be calculating the other's next move, but he must have been a tad too slow because for the second time that day her hand lifted and the whack she bestowed knocked him into a daze.

His eyes narrowed as his cheek throbbed. She must have surprised even herself because she hadn't used the time to escape. She was just standing there wide-eyed.

"Fucking hellcat," he cursed, grabbing her wrists and pulling her to him. She squeaked then struggled again, but he yanked the grievance out of her, "Better than a two-timing pig!" she spat, when he wouldn't loosen his hold, "Where is your fiancée, huh?"

He stopped at that. Completely confused until he realized, and a slow smirk formed on his lips, "I'm not engaged," he said, knowing she must have overheard the conversation he'd had with his lawyer at Cate's party.

"Of course not, and you're a pathological liar too," she clipped and he buried a hand in her lose curls, the other at her waist, forcing her to keep his gaze, "I'm. Not. Engaged," he spelled out, giving no further explanation, but it was the truth. She looked at him, searching, and her moisture filled eyes must have found what she was searching for because her hands loosened and the fight drained out of her.

He took the opportunity. He had to. He needed it, needed her. He turned, turning her, walking her back against the piano, almost in a dance until he caged her in.

"Tell me," he mouthed a moment later against her parted lips, "Has the record skipped?" he asked, making her eyes flutter closed, "Say it," he demanded, "Are we done with this song and dance?" he asked as she clenched her nails into his skin, making him hiss, before her eyes fluttered open.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate! Oh, ugh, here comes my longwinded explanation for the long wait which you probably don't want to hear, but I'll tell you anyway. As I said before I bought a new computer so I could be able to write the fic, it arrived damaged. I sent it back and they sent it back again. It arrived damaged YET AGAIN, can you believe that?! If you follow me on twitter (same name as here, Chrys1130, if you'd like to find me. I spoil FLOL things on there a lot) you know my woes since they are well documented. Sending the computer and getting it back and sending it again took months to do since it took weeks and weeks in shipping and going back and forth. I hate apologizing so much, but I am sorry. Good news is? I finally got the computer back working perfectly as it should! I should have no problems from here on out (knocking on wood) On to the chapter, I know it's shorter than my usual ones, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. What did you think of it? I know no questions were really answered, but lots of development is up ahead, in fact, you most definitely, positively, absolutely do not want to miss the next two chapters ;)

Please review if you were great enough to stick with me through these crazy long waits! (love you for that, truly) (also don't be too hard on me please, my birthday is on Sunday lol)

P.S. There's a promo pic for this chapter if you haven't already seen it, my twitter followers have since I tweeted it. It's of Blair waking up after her breakdown and you can see the injuries on her face. There's also a pic of Cate's pink piano. Link to my photobucket is in my profile. If you want to hear the song Chuck was playing on the piano go to youtube and put "Isolation by Lucas King" in the search engine. It's the reason I titled the chapter "Isolation."

XoXo Chrys


	16. Yours

Here's a summary reminding you all of the overall storyline:

It takes place four years after the end of season three, but I changed a few things. The hotel thing still happened, Chuck and Blair still separated, he still got her into Columbia, he still told her to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building, but she didn't miss him because Dorota wasn't pregnant or having a baby or married at the time so in turn, the Jenny thing didn't happen. After she met him, they decided to figure things out together with no labels, but Blair got pregnant and attempted to broach the subject of children to Chuck and he shot her down. She was shattered and left to Paris where she somehow lost the baby. Four years later she returned to New York for an interior design contract only to discover that Chuck had a four year old daughter named Cate. This devastated her and she decided to hurt Chuck by making him lose an award he was after for his new hotel, The Legacy. What she doesn't know is Cate is Jack's biologically. Chuck for his part, thinks Blair got with Jack. He went after her four years ago only to find her kissing Jack then went back again when Cate was two to find Jack around Blair again. In present day, Chuck is getting back at Blair by giving her no choice but to work for him designing his new townhouse. He's threatened her with destroying her company/career if she doesn't do as he says. Through all this there's been a constant push and pull with now even Lily and Eleanor teaming up to try to get them together for Cate's sake and so they both could heal. There's also Nate and Serena. Nate is trying to prove himself at The Spectator and for once, trying to ignore what he feels for Serena, finally accepting that he will never be enough for her. Serena has just graduated and gotten her degree in public relations, but she's lost. She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life or who to turn to.

Other notes, there's also Andrew 'Drew' Parker, Blair's good friend from Paris whom she's known for years. He was staying at the Waldorf penthouse with Blair, but Chuck hates him, hated how in close quarters they were and sold him the penthouse he was originally going to move into with Cate until he and Blair saw the townhouse.

And Gretchen Mason, Chuck's general manager at his new hotel, The Legacy. She would love nothing more than to get her hooks into Chuck. She's even told Cate to pretend to be happy around Chuck so he could be happy thinking she was happy.

Now on to the previously on:

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Blair wakes up after spending an intimate night with Chuck and is almost immediately regretting it. Blair tries to get away but Chuck ask her to 'wait' and they almost go into round two before they hear Cate screaming.__ It's only a bad dream but from that point onwards things aren't too great between the two. Blair and Chuck have a heated conversation which leads to regrettable things said. Hurt after the conversation that took place, Chuck decides to revisit his private investigator issue, thinking of ways he could get his old PI back, needing a thorough background on Blair. Blair leaves the penthouse without a good-bye which leaves Cate visibly upset. This causes Nate and Serena to try their best and not upset Cate further, eventually causing Nate and Serena to patch things up after it had been tense between the two of them because of the story Nate was working on, on Miranda Holbrook.__ Blair finally gets home and has a much needed one-on-one talk with her mother, confesses that she's upset with Chuck only to admit she's really angry with herself and has a breakdown regarding her miscarriage. The delivery of Chuck's gift for Cate (pink piano) draws both Chuck and Blair back to the penthouse. Blair walks in to see the delivery already having arrived and Chuck playing/testing the piano. Blair gets spotted and things again get very heated between the two. Chuck finally asks "Are we done with this song and dance?" and Bair replies "Yes."_

**Chapter 16**

"Yes."

Blair shivered, shocked at her own voice. She couldn't quite believe that had come from her, but it had. She'd said it, said yes and it had hissed past her lips before she could lie or deny what she knew in her veins she wanted, though in the end it wouldn't have mattered. Chuck didn't give her a chance to think or second guess.

His lips covered hers, hushing any protests she might have had, but she didn't have any. He kept her in place against the piano with his body pressed tightly onto hers, but instead of the mad, frantic possession she'd expected his lips were gentle and hot, claiming hers one torturously slow brush at a time.

She couldn't think. She could barely draw a breath and once she could it was saturated in his scent. All her senses came alive and were completely submerged in him, his taste, his touch, the faint spice of his aftershave...

She was going under, drowning, but her lungs weren't begging for mercy. They wanted more. Her hands clenched and creased his Oxford to keep herself upright or to pull him closer? She wasn't quite sure, but his mouth never ceased in its heated purpose.

Slow.

Measured.

Precise.

She heard a mewling sound before she realized it was coming from her. She couldn't take it. It wasn't enough, but he wouldn't be controlled or rushed. He held her at his leisure, nibbling and tasting until her lips throbbed and her knees buckled, but he caught her, swooping her up, finally breaking contact.

She was panting when they pulled apart, sucking in air as if she were starved for it, but she was only starved for him, for— "Chuck," she whimpered, but it was as if he hadn't heard her. He lifted her onto the piano's lid in a silent whoosh that settled her flowing skirt high above her thighs, exposing her silky garters to his predatory glare.

Her breath caught and his eyes roved, devouring every single inch before his gaze slowly lifted and caught hers. They said nothing, but a current shivered up her spine at the devilish gleam in his eyes.

She saw his intent, anticipated it, but her mind was too much in a scramble to do anything but gasp when he tore the delicate material until there was nothing left. The poor silk and lace didn't stand a chance. It ripped like scraps, leaving her bare straight up to her—

"No!" the sharp breath wheezed from her mouth, but he hooked his fingers on her imported undergarments anyway and they suffered the same fate as her garter and stockings.

She quivered, now truly exposed as his thumbs drew lazy circles on the soft vulnerable inside of her thighs. Her knees clenched on either side of him as she fisted the sleeves of his shirt. Her eyes nearly shut, rolling back as his fingers inched higher and higher, but she stopped herself at the last second, reaching over and burying her hand in his hair, tugging hard. Chuck cursed as she made their gazes connect.

"Not here," she rasped, while she still had clarity, "It's Cate's," she said as he lifted her up and walked, lowering her slowly down onto the loveseat. Right then as she looked up at him the air cleared and the fog lifted. She could have stopped. She could have halted it all, but she didn't. She didn't want to. She needed this time, this stolen moment because after it was over there wouldn't be any more.

She would be on the next available flight out to Paris the next day.

Her eyes threatened to flood, but she blinked them back. She wouldn't think about that now or how her departure loomed just hours away. For this brief interval, nothing else existed, not the pain, not the grief, and not the regret she knew would devastate her once it was all over.

"Is this more agreeable?" Chuck grinned, a smile so light and unencumbered that it reminded her of far too long ago and a million mistakes before that.

She didn't reply, just pulled him to her because she was afraid to do otherwise.

Where he had started slow and agonizing, she picked up fast and frantic.

She pulled on his shirt. She heard a tear, but the Oxford was off before she could care. His pants followed after, quickly discarded. It was almost a race with her own heartbeat until all she could feel was the heat of his skin beneath her fingertips.

She let her eyes roam freely, greedily taking him in as if she were storing it away. She let her hand trace a featherlike path down his chest then lower, her fingertips skimming the light trail of hair before they slid down his thick length. His eyes tightened shut and she saw the tick in his jaw throb as he groaned. She smiled at that, using the moment to act fast.

Before he could become aware Blair sat up quickly, using his oblivious state to her advantage. She bent, the wisps of her hair tickling his thigh as she leaned over and—

His reaction was immediate. His body jerked and the hiss he expelled assured a retaliation, but she didn't stop. She guided him deeper past her lips and felt the silken strength of him pulse.

He cursed and tangled his hand in her hair, but he didn't pull or tug. He merely held on, helpless, and it gave her a perverse satisfaction. He was completely at her mercy and there was not a thing he could do about it.

She relished the moment, relaxing her jaw to pull him in another inch. She could barely manage half of him as she stroked him to mindlessness, realizing too late she was torturing herself as well.

She began to ache and throb, rubbing her knees together for a relief that was just out of reach. She swirled her tongue and moaned, and it vibrated from within her straight into him.

His body shook and he swore a nasty litany as he pushed her back, forcing her to release him.

She let out a startled squeak, blinking up at him and grinning as she brushed her hair out of her face.

He would want retribution.

She knew it.

She was ready for it— or at least she thought she was.

When his eyes opened and locked with hers the look in them made her face flush with heated color and her hands shake at his side.

He didn't spare any time. He took the hem of her dress and pulled. He didn't stop. He had one mission and it didn't end until she was free of every stitch. Once her clothes were scattered she tried to reach for him, but he took her unsteady hands and pinned them high above her head.

She squirmed and tried to break free, but he only used her movements to place her precisely where he wanted. He allowed her one breath, but that was as far as his magnanimousness went before he bent and took one hardened bud into his mouth, tugging and nipping, sending jolts of electricity straight to the heart of her.

She panted and begged incoherent nothings, anything for a reprieve he didn't grant. He simply slid and gave the other the same treatment.

Her wrists would be raw, but she didn't care. She kept yanking her hands, the supplication dying on her lips as he glided up and quieted her with a kiss. He teased and stroked as if savoring her taste and driving her mad before finally releasing her. She'd barely formed two thoughts together when he'd stood up, leaving her bereft.

But the feeling didn't last long.

He turned her to the side, sitting her up and pulling her to the edge of the couch. Her eyes met his and she quivered at what she read in them. This would be hard and fast, they said, and she wanted it more than her next breath or every breath after.

His eyes kept hers as he knelt then bent and kissed the inside of each knee before spreading her.

"Now," she pleaded, a restless tingle starting at the base of her spine, but again he wouldn't be rushed. He reached over and ran a knuckle over her slick folds, making her cry out. He kept her in pure agony with his light touches, bringing her to the very brink before halting, just to start all over again.

She was hot, she was cold, she was sweating. She grinded her head into the couch cushions as her whole body went haywire and shook with need. "Chuck!" she yelled, but he only responded once he heard her wail a desperate sob.

It was like a switch, a click, the rein on his resolve snapped and he pulled her without preamble, thrusting deep, "Ahhh!" she screamed in relief, in utter bliss, _finally!_ Her mind yelled, or had she screamed that too? But she didn't care if she had. Nothing else registered but the exquisite feeling coursing through her veins as she was stretched to the limit and filled, then filled again. It was amazing.

"Fuck," he panted, "Perfect."

And she would have agreed if she could have processed his words, but she couldn't. She was too far gone as she raised her hips to meet his which only further incited him. He leaned over, seeking her parted lips, but she arched her neck, exposing her nape and he completely lost it.

He went wild, planting his hands on her shoulders to brace himself and plunging, then plunging again, harder, deeper.

She was crying or moaning, or something in between as he drove into her over and over, and again and again.

She'd lost complete control and her body was a swirl of sensation, being taken higher, and higher as he powered into her. She couldn't have strung two words together if she tried, but she somehow did when she heard him from far away.

"You're staying. You're mine. You've always been mine. Say it!"

"I'm yours!" she yelled and he rooted himself inside her, her eyes going wide and her voice going hoarse as she cried and screamed her release. It was untamed and primal. She bucked, and spasmed, hardly aware of him following suit save for the little aftershocks wracking his body as he collapsed, pulling her onto the floor with him.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck awoke to the morning sunrays which were too intense for his sensitive retinas, making a groan rumble in his chest as he brought a hand up to find a mass of strands tangled over his face. He frowned, brushing the locks to clear his vision as their sweet scent wafted up.

He knew that scent.

His eyes widened, completely alert as the events of the past several hours dawned on him like a ton of bricks.

He shifted and Blair's silky limbs wrapped around him as tight as a vice, making his body react agonizingly. He shut his eyes and swore, warring with the part of himself that wanted to flip her and wake her with heated touches before once again burying himself so deep nothing else mattered, but it did.

He knew it did and that forced him to untangle himself and stand, though parting from her made him feel as if he were being skinned alive.

"_Goddamn it_," came the sharp whisper as he rubbed his eyes. He'd been drunk last night, but not drunk enough not to remember every single touch or to pretend it hadn't been everything he wanted.

It still was.

He looked down at her. Her tresses were fanned out over his pillow and her lips were parted in sleep. They were calling to him, pouted, and slightly swollen which made him recall all she'd done with that mouth of pure sin.

_Fuck it all_, he couldn't think straight. He looked around the master bedroom they had wandered up to during the night, but his clothes weren't there. They must have still been in the sitting room, he thought, blocking out the images that tried to filter through as he walked over to the walk-in closet.

He usually gave his attire some thought, assuring his tie coordinated with his pocket square and that he wore the right cufflinks to complement the look, but right then he didn't care what he pulled on, zippering and buttoning as fast as he could.

He needed to get away— _now_.

He needed the time to think and sort out his feuding thoughts which were threatening to drive him straight to the psychiatric ward at New York Presbyterian.

He grabbed his suit jacket and strode back out towards the door that was unexpectedly racketed open by Serena, startling Blair from her sleep.

**XOXOXOXO**

Serena held the leather Coach travel tote up to her chest as she stood outside Chuck's master bedroom at his townhouse. She knew what she would find once she could muster the courage to burst through the door. She had quickly cleaned up the remnants of their eventful night in the sitting room before heading to the top floor.

She grimaced, not wanting to picture any of it or think of what she would see when she barged through the door, but she shook her head, staunching those thoughts.

This was for Cate, she reasoned. Chuck and Blair and their issues came a distant second, she nodded and that gave her the resolve she needed to grab the knob and push the door open without a second thought.

What she first saw when she entered was Chuck heading straight in her direction, looking slightly rumpled in a suit that didn't even match. She frowned and quickly realized that he was attempting to escape when her gaze landed on Blair who was still trying to blink the sleep from her eyes as she sat up startled, clutching the duvet up to her chest.

"Relax," she told them, trying to take hold of the situation before they could, "Nothing I haven't seen before," she said, and it was unfortunately the truth. She had walked in on them more than once in the past, she thought with an uncomfortable swallow.

"You promised you'd never bring that up," Blair said slowly and Serena watched her look up then completely shut down.

"Well at least I didn't mention the costumes— or the paddle," she said, needing to diffuse what she saw building once she watched Blair grasp that Chuck had been making a run for it.

But it didn't help. Maybe in another time and place Blair would have grinned and teased, disgusting her with their sexcapades, but now they were far from it.

She didn't know if they would ever get there again, but what was clear was that it wouldn't be happening right now. What would be was a massive blow up if she allowed it, but she couldn't. She couldn't let them have it out. Cate was close and she needed them on board.

"Here, I packed you some clothes," she tossed the tote to Blair with no warning and Blair gave a small shriek before catching it in her hands, "I want you both ready within a half hour. Cate's birthday resumes in the dining room."

"Serena," Chuck finally spoke up, his voice gruff, but not hard, more like it pained him to say anything at all. Her expression nearly softened, knowing how badly he'd been hurting all these years without Blair— _probably as much as me_, she thought, and a searing prickle started behind her blue eyes, but she pressed on because this wasn't about any of them.

"Yes, Chuck, Cate," she said, relying on sarcasm to get her through the next few minutes, "Remember her? She's about three and a half feet tall, blonde hair, brown eyes. You left her with me yesterday after she had already had a traumatic night before where her birthday party had to be cut short becaus—"

"We'll be down in time," Blair quietly interrupted, not looking up, just clutching the tote like a lifeline.

Serena took in a breath, all worked up, but she let it go when she realized they'd agreed to do as she asked. She pressed her lips together, not knowing what else to say to the two weary looking people in front of her, so she just nodded, turned around and walked out.

**XOXOXOXO**

The door closed behind Serena with a small thud, but it sounded loud to Blair's ears. It was like a shot ringing out in a race and it got her moving. She rose from the bed, scampering off with the tote and the duvet, dragging it behind her as she walked past Chuck without a word or a glance.

"You aren't going to say a thing?" he said from behind her as her stomach churned in misery, but that misery was laced in anger, "What would be the point?" she replied, continuing on her way towards the en-suite, "You clearly had no interest in speaking to me. Had Serena not barged in, awaking me, you would have been miles away," she said, dropping the duvet as if nothing affected her, not even walking entirely bare in front of him.

"Damn it, Blair," he came after her through the closet to the bathroom, but she slammed the door shut in his face, putting the lock in place.

She leaned against the door, her chest rising and falling rapidly as he banged against it, but she wouldn't let him in.

"Don't give me that," he yelled, slightly muffled through the door, "Don't you fucking give me that. You're the one who left!"

She spun around and opened her mouth, her fist clenched white on the knob, but her fuming response got lodged in her throat, forcing her hand open before she could unlock the door.

What would be the point?

_It was just sex_, she told herself, but the moisture on her cheeks belied the falseness of that mental statement. She wiped her bruised eye with the back of her hand which shook as it slid down her face.

It didn't matter. She'd be gone in a few hours. It was too late, years too late.

Their intermission was over and the curtains were rising fast.

"Blair!" he called out again and she forced the breath from her lungs to yell, "You look like your hamper gagged! We have twenty-eight minutes left. Use them!"

He banged a few more times, shouting obscenities that made her wince, but they were all aimed at himself.

She shook her head and drowned him out, walking over and turning on the shower.

She stepped in under its spray, letting the water rain down on her as if it could cleanse her of all her worries, of all the bitterness and harsh words, but it couldn't so she made herself reach for the soap, his soap, and she scrubbed.

The heat of the water created a fog that rose, nearly choking her with his scent. She rubbed and rinsed quickly, stumbling out of the shower in a pant. She reached blindly and switched on the bathroom's ventilator until she could finally draw a clear breath.

By the time her heart rate had regulated she was staring at herself in the mirror, looking pathetically pale. She muttered a self-recrimination then reached for the tote she had dropped on the floor upon entering.

She didn't have time to think, much less throw herself a pity party so she reached into the bag, dressing herself with barely a thought at the contents.

Once done, she applied makeup to the sickening array of shades she was sporting on her injured face then pulled the blow dryer out of the drawer.

She made quick work of her hair, doing what she could in the limited time that she had then twisted it into a soft chignon.

Damn, she was going to be late. She stepped into her shoes, leaving the bag on the floor then reached for the door. She unlocked it warily then stepped out, but she was alone. Chuck had gone.

She wasn't sure if she was relieved, angry or if there was a word for the painful twinge in her chest— _no_, she stopped herself right there. There wasn't a word for it because there was no twinge. It was all in her head.

All of it.

She didn't want to wonder who exactly it was she was trying so adamantly to convince so she made her legs move, taking one step, then another straight out of the bedroom and down three flights of stairs until she could finally hear voices.

**XOXOXOXO**

Nate leaned over, taping the birthday banner at Chuck's townhouse above the fireplace in the dining room as the interim coordinator nazied him around.

"_Pośpiesz się_!" he heard the curse behind him, or what he believed was a curse. It was spewed with enough force to be.

"Mr. Nate, it not even!" Dorota said from behind him, "Left hand up, right hand down, no other left!" she ordered him and he almost dropped the banner completely, wanting to reach for his phone to call Serena who had left the maid in charge.

He needed her to hurry back and corral the neurotic dictator behind him. He was doing this for Cate, but he really didn't have the mind for any of it.

He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He'd stayed up late with Cate and Serena watching some animated princess movie he couldn't currently name then he'd had to scramble to get his notes and thoughts in order for the piece on Miranda Holbrook, the husband murderer as Serena liked to call her.

"Up, up!" Dorota told him and he obeyed, only half listening. His grandfather was no doubt going over his notes at that very moment, probably finding fault at every turn.

"_Tak_!" the maid yelled, "Stop! Perfect," she smiled and he sighed in relief, stepping back as she disappeared into the kitchen just as a corner of the banner dog-eared down.

_Shit_.

He heard giggling behind him and it made him turn with a mock frown, "You find all this funny, don't you?"

"Yup," Cate replied, popping the _P_ with a grin, "Oh, really?" the corners of his mouth quirked up, "Don't be surprised if I get you a lump of coal instead of a gift."

Cate shook her head, the grin still on her face as she sat perched on the long dining table, "Only Santa gives lumps of coal, Uncle Nate, and that's only at Christmas, plus, you already gave me your gift at my first party," she reminded him with a smirk, "By the way, Bunny appreciates the Chloé tutu bunches. She's the best dressed bear on the Upper East side," she said, "But don't tell Bear-Bear I said that," she quickly whispered.

"Don't worry," he laughed, "Your secret's safe with me," he said, right before his cell phone went off, "Hang on," he told her, reaching inside his pocket for the vibrating device, "Please tell me you're almost back," he said into his phone, leaning forward for any sign of the maid after he'd read the caller ID on his screen.

"Yes," Serena replied, "I got the last few things we needed. I'm about ten minutes away, what?" he could hear the smile in her voice, "Couldn't handle the reins for a measly twenty minutes?"

"I could have," he defended, "Had you left them with me, but you didn't. You bestowed that honor on a Polish tyrant."

Serena laughed, "But everything got done, didn't it?"

"Yes," he replied, "The movers transferred the large instrument up a floor before a certain someone saw," he told her, looking at Cate who was oblivious, busy rearranging the bouquet of flowers on the table.

"Good, and did Chuck get the champagne I told you to tell him to get?"

Nate nodded at the man in question who walked into the dining room with the bottle in hand, "Yes," he told her, "He just strolled in carrying a Boërl & Kroff Brut '95."

"Nice," she replied, "I'm almost there. Man the fort."

"Aye-aye, Captain," he said, with a mock salute, "Well I'll see you soon, sailor," she teased him before cutting the call, leaving him with a smile on his face and not one worry of his grandfather or the story.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair's feet hit the landing on the second floor tentatively as she looked around the sitting room. The piano was gone and it was completely tidied, nothing was out of place and there was no sign of their discarded clothes anywhere. She didn't know if she should feel grateful it had been cleaned up or horrified.

She smoothed a tendril back and forced herself to keep moving. If she dwelled on it too long she'd turn around and head down the last flight of stairs to the front door, grabbing the first taxi she saw, but she couldn't and the very reason why came barreling straight into her.

"You're here!" Cate shouted, meeting her as soon as she stepped foot inside the dining room. Blair laughed, lifting Cate up on her hip for a hug, "We're celebrating your birthday. Where else would I be?" she asked as Cate hugged her tightly.

She smiled, kissing Cate's temple, ignoring the stares she could feel burning her skin, especially one in particular, but she put it out of her mind and focused on the small weight in her arms. It felt just right.

It always did.

Cate pulled back and smiled, her dimples appearing, causing hers to appear too, "What is it?" she smiled back as Cate's nose scrunched and she grinned, "You smell like Daddy."

Hot color rose and flamed her cheeks as Nate started coughing to cover Chuck's muttered oath, "I, uh— _look_, there's Dorota!" she said with relief, not even caring to ask what the maid was doing there.

"_Zachwycający sernik!_" Dorota said smiling as she came in from the kitchen with a Polish cheesecake she was familiar with.

"Oh, yummy!" Cate said clapping as Blair lowered her onto the floor, "_Dziękuję_," Cate said, wiggling onto a dining chair to watch Dorota place candles onto the cake.

Dorota beamed, "You welcome," she replied as Blair sat down next to her, nearly jumping up when a very _sore_ reminder made her cross her legs and shift. It was all so mortifying that she tried not to catch anyone's gaze as her cheeks remained enflamed.

"Who teach you?" the maid asked, "Miss Blair?"

At that Blair was forced to look up and was snagged by Chuck. He was wearing an immaculate navy suit and his hair was still slightly damp, indicating he'd gone to find another bathroom after she had locked him out, but that was not what held her attention.

It was his gaze.

It was hot and intense and it promised all sorts of things she couldn't allow him to follow through on.

"Uh, uh," Cate replied, gratefully breaking the moment and their staring match, "I can Google," she said and that saucy reply made everyone laugh except for Chuck who could only manage a hard smirk.

"This is the last of them," Serena said, walking in from behind her into the dining room with a handful of brightly colored balloons.

"Did you leave the shop any helium?" Nate grinned, nodding towards the other 30 balloons already scattered throughout the room.

"I think they had half a tank left in the back," Serena quipped with a smile as she tied the balloons to the chair Cate was sitting in.

"Ready?" Dorota yelled after lighting the candles.

"Ready," came a low, guttural voice at her ear that made her spine arch as if the sound had shot straight up it. She turned her face to find Chuck sitting next to her, barely inches away with his breath feathering her cheek.

What game was he playing at?

Not a half an hour before he'd been ready to hightail it and now he was plastered to her side as if he belonged there.

Well he didn't, she tilted her chin defiantly before turning away to watch Cate's eyes light up as Nate, Serena and Dorota started singing.

It was absolutely perfect. She looked around. It was small, it was intimate, it was ho—

She stumbled over her words as she curbed that absurd thought because it really was ridiculous. _Sing_, she told herself and managed to finish the last line.

"_Happy birthday dear Cate! Happy birthday to you!"_

They all applauded as Cate sat up on her knees, her lilac and lace dress, swaying with all her bouncing.

"Make a wish!" Serena squealed as she held up her phone, snapping photos.

"Make it good," Chuck said from beside her, but Blair kept her gaze firmly in place, on Cate as she smiled and looked back at her.

"Anything you want, sweetheart," she urged her as Cate nodded with a grin, "I wish..." she said then turned and huffed and puffed dramatically, and Blair felt a complete maelstrom of emotions settle in her chest.

It was inexplicable. It was a feeling of happiness so great it stole the breath right from her lungs, but it was tainted with something so dark and devastating it brought tears to her eyes.

It didn't make any sense at all, but there was no other name for it:

She was mourning.

She'd missed four other birthdays and she'd miss every single one after.

"Present time!" Serena yelled after everyone had clapped for Cate once she'd blown out all her candles.

She tried to pull herself together, but it was a feat. She looked up to relieve the burning in her eyes and it worked, but not before a single tear escaped and trickled down the side of her face.

"Blair?" Nate frowned from across the table, but Serena drowned him out, "Me first!" she said, nodding at Blair who nodded back with gratitude as she swiped under her eye.

"Here," Serena said, placing a pink box in front of Cate as Dorota moved the cake out of the way.

Cate smiled and destroyed the ribbon in her haste to get to what was in the box, "Oh wow," Cate said, reaching in, almost falling sideways at the weight of the gift.

"Grandma CeCe gave it to me when I was ten and I had it polished and re-engraved with your name for you."

"It's the beautifulest," Cate said in awe at the silver music box laden with stars and diamonds and filigreed throughout.

"Open it," Serena insisted, and Cate did, slowly lifting the lid as a small silver ballerina popped up and the twinkling sounds of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_ filled the air.

Cate laughed, "I love it!" she shouted before jumping up and running around the table, "Thank you Aunt Serena," she said as Serena pulled her up for a hug, "You're so welcome, my gorgeous girl," she replied, nuzzling Cate close, "I love you."

"I love you too," Cate told her right back and Blair had to look away, getting to her feet to go...

_Where?_

"Blair, your turn?" Serena stopped her as she released Cate.

"I," Blair said, then nearly stumbled to the side when she noticed Chuck had gotten up with her.

He caught her, his warmth surrounding her as he drew her back to her seat, and she followed because she was presently incapable of forming a protest.

"I can't wait!" Cate clapped, sitting back down at her own seat next to Blair.

"I hope you like it," Blair said with hesitance, then her eyes widened as she gasped. Cate's present. The box! The—

"Looking for this?" Serena said, picking up the music box and putting the gift Blair had gotten for Cate in front of her.

"But," Blair said, already fearing the worst. How could she have forgotten?

"Don't worry," Serena assured her, "Security went over all of the gifts that night and all the _perishables_ were moved to safety."

"Thank you," Blair said with relief and Serena nodded smiling as Cate ripped into the box.

"Oh, my gosh!" Cate yelled in excitement as her little hands reached into the box, "Daddy, look! A really real bunny rabbit!" she squealed as she cuddled the small squirming ball of white cotton close.

"Looks like Monkey just got a little brother," Nate teased as Chuck shot him a glare.

"Sister," Blair corrected. Maybe she should have consulted Chuck before, but she didn't care. Cate's beaming face as she peppered kisses onto the bunny's face said it all.

"I felt terrible that I— that Bunny got lost so I..." she stammered, trailing off.

"Bunny isn't lost anymore. Gretchen found him," Cate smiled innocently. "Now I got two bunnies, 'cept this one looks like a Ducky."

Serena and Nate laughed, but she couldn't manage one. Just the mention of the woman had the corners of her mouth straining tightly.

"So to recap," Nate said, "Cate now has a stuffed bear named Bunny, a dog named Monkey, and rabbit named Ducky, is that right?" he gave Cate a teasing crooked smile, "We might need to go over your animals again, kid," he winked and Cate giggled before scrambling onto Blair's lap, straddling her.

"Thank you, thank you!" Cate said, melting the frown off Blair's face and making that horrid woman a distant memory as she leaned in and dropped a kiss on Blair's nose.

Blair laughed, pulling her close before kissing her noisily, repeatedly, until the little girl was giggling and her face was streaked in her red violet lipstick.

"You're very welcome," Blair smiled, dipping her dinner cloth into a glass of water to wipe Cate's face clean, "There, all done," she said before Cate scampered over onto Chuck's lap.

"You look grumpy. Don't you like Ducky?" she asked with huge imploring eyes. Blair grinned, despite it all she couldn't help it. She watched Chuck with reluctance give in to his daughter, smirking as he took her chin, "I guess a trip to Tiffany's for a new dog tag is in order," he said and Cate whooped, bouncing off his lap, onto the floor.

"Easy," he said rising, taking the bunny from her and practically shoving it at Dorota, "You still have a couple of gifts left to open," he said, bending down towards her. He seemed to take a moment before starting and taking Cate's small hands in his, "Remember when I said this house belonged to a friend of mine?"

"Uh-huh," Cate nodded with a confused little frown, "And Blair was making it pretty."

"That's right," he said, then the oddest thing happened. Chuck looked back at her.

_Why?_ her brows furrowed in puzzlement. Was he looking for assurance? Approval? She wasn't sure what, but she was compelled to respond. She had to.

"But that's not exactly true," she said, walking up to his side.

"It's not?" Cate's frown only grew and Blair nodded for Chuck to continue.

"No," Chuck said, seemingly acquiring what he needed to go on, "This property, this townhouse is— do you like it here?" he asked, jumbling his words in a way that was so unlike him.

Cate shrugged and nodded, "The garden out back is so pretty!" she replied, "Are we gonna sleep over again?"

Chuck nodded back, "Tonight and tomorrow and every day after," he said and Cate was just as confused as ever, "I don't get it."

"This is home," Blair blurted out when Chuck failed to then she quickly wished she'd stayed shut.

"We're moving?" Cate said in a small voice.

_Oh no_, she hated the idea.

"Cool!" Cate said with a burst, and Blair sighed in relief, "Do I get a new room?" Cate said, a ball of enthused energy.

"Yes, you do," Chuck said standing, and that's when Blair remembered they weren't alone. Nate, Serena and Dorota had been watching the entire exchange silently.

Blair stepped away, nerves forcing her back, but Serena only pushed her in the direction of the elevator.

"Serena," Blair hissed, trying to push back but she was already squished inside the elevator like a sardine along with Nate, Chuck and Cate.

"There is room to move over," Blair told her, but Serena just shook her head, "That would only give you the out you're looking for," she whispered, and Blair fumed. How dare she? "That was not—," she started, then quieted into a silent brood, because it had been exactly what she was looking for.

"Here we go," Chuck said as they all stepped out, "I had Blair design it for you."

_Oh great_. If she hates it it's entirely my fault, she thought, scratching her palm with nerves.

Cate excitedly pushed the door open, "Oh, my— wow!"

It was antique pink and creamed colored. The full sized bed was centered beneath a French chandelier and all the bedding and lace had been imported from France too.

"I love it!" Cate said, jumping onto the cushioned window seat, only to jump off and dart to the tea table at the foot of her bed.

"Thanks so much!" she ran, hugging Blair and Chuck both since they stood side by side.

They both bent and hugged her and Blair nearly jumped when she felt Chuck's fingers skim over hers at Cate's back, forcing her to break contact and stand.

"There's still one more gift," Chuck told her before she could ping pong around the room again.

"Another one?" Cate's eyes grew big with expectation, "Yes," he nodded, "I'll show you later. It's a piano."

Cate gasped, "A big one?"

He smirked, "Yes a big one, so big you'll need pedal extenders."

"Thank you, thank you, Daddy!" Cate jumped like a jumping bean, "You're the bestest in the whole wide ginormous world."

Blair laughed, but it wavered then caught in her throat.

This was supposed to be their life. _Hers_, but it wasn't.

She pulled back, nearly making it to the door before Cate pulled out a book, "Blair, will you read this with me?"

"Let's give them a moment," she heard Nate tell Chuck from behind her and before she knew it she was pushed further inside and the door was closed firmly shut.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck stood holding the knob to his daughter's room tightly in his grip. He didn't know what the hell was going on with him and for the life of him he didn't know how to figure it out or fix it. He just knew he had to get away to get his head straight.

He released his white-knuckled hold on the door and turned, facing Nate and Serena, "I know this is short notice, but could you both look after Cate for a few days? I'll be back at the end of the week," he said as they walked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Serena asked, stopping.

"Spain, business," he didn't lie, not completely anyway. He did have to speak with a few people about the possibility of purchasing The Westin Palace in Madrid, he just didn't exactly have to leave the city to do it, but he wanted to.

"Bullshit," Nate retorted with a hard frown, "You're running away."

Chuck did a double take. He hadn't expected Nate to go straight for the kill, but he did.

_Kudos_, he thought. He almost felt something remarkably close to pride, but the weight of the anger on his chest got in the way. He didn't have the patience for this asinine argument, "I'm not running away," his eyes narrowed, already on edge with the entire exchange, "I need air, there's a difference."

"Then take a lungful," he countered and Chuck was done. In his estimation he had humored Nathaniel enough, "I don't need to defend my actions to the two of you or anyone else. If you don't want to watch your niece for me for a few days, that's fine. I'll pick one of the nannies from the pile of résumés I still have on my desk."

"You're a dick," Nate scoffed, "Did you not see Blair's face after Cate blew her candles out?"

Chuck reacted, shoving Nate away, he couldn't stop himself. He remembered her expression and that single damn tear all too well. So much so that his temples throbbed as if they were attempting to split him in two.

"Stop," Serena said, putting a hand on Nate's chest when she saw him steady himself to retaliate, "We'll watch Cate," she told him before crinkling Nate's shirt in a fist and tugging lightly, "Let him go," she whispered and Nate's blue eyes were hard, but he nodded.

Chuck didn't wait for anything else. He turned around and went straight for the stairs. Later he'd regret his rash decision and how he'd reacted, but that was later. Not now.

Now, he had a phone call to make to his pilot.

**XOXOXOXO **

Blair stared down at Cate who was curled asleep in her new bed several hours later. The little girl had been so happy earlier that day, enjoying her party and gifts until around twelve in the afternoon when she and Cate had noticed no one had come to interrupt them and a couple of hours had gone by reading books and making use of the costume trunk in her walk-in closet.

Once she and Cate had become aware of just why, Cate could barely manage a grin, much less a smile and she had refused any of the cheesecake Dorota had made.

Chuck had gone without a word, well that wasn't exactly true. He had gone without a word to her. He had called Cate from his jet, promising to be back quickly.

He was a certified ass, she thought, making half moons on her palms with the tight fists she was making. She was supposed to be the one thousands of miles away and he had beat her to it. Now she was left with Cate and a feeling of...of...

Her hands trembled, not allowing herself to clarify the emotion that was twisting her insides in knots.

"Miss Blair," came a whisper that startled her onto her feet.

Blair looked at the maid then huffed, "What is it?" she hissed quietly.

"I book flight for us for eleven tomorrow morning," Dorota said and Blair nodded, not letting herself digest the words.

"Miss Blair?" the maid prompted and Blair looked down at her Tiffany watch. It was almost nine o'clock at night. She only had fourteen hours left.

"Miss—"

"Go," she stopped Dorota from prodding any more, "Have my things packed. I'll meet you at home in the morning."

"But—"

"I'm staying here tonight," she hushed her, "Goodnight, you're dismissed," she told her and the maid finally gave in, turning around and exiting the room softly.

The door must have been shut for a few minutes before she could bring herself to move. It then took her another couple of minutes to lower herself down and join Cate on the bed.

She felt a slight twinge of guilt at the way she had sent Dorota away, but she didn't want to explain her reasoning.

Cate shifted in her sleep and Blair pulled her close.

If she was being honest she didn't even want to explain or admit it to herself.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck had stayed up all day, or was it night? He wasn't sure. He had departed early afternoon from New York City and had arrived in Madrid at two in morning the next day, that had been two hours ago.

Time differences were a funny thing, weren't they? He mused to himself, looking down at his fifth glass of scotch or maybe it was his sixth? He wasn't quite sure.

What he was certain of was that he'd need to be making a phone call to room service soon. His bottle was nearly empty.

He propped his feet up on the coffee table in the sitting area of his suite then leaned back on the couch before lifting his hand and draining his glass.

"To fucking insanity," he toasted then leaned forward and poured the last of the scotch into his cup.

He really was certifiable so much so that making a few inquiries for psychiatric care no longer sounded half bad. He was clearly going mad or suffering from some sort of psychosis. He freely admitted it. One moment he was pushing her away and the next he was plastering her to him.

_You're staying. You're mine. You've always been mine._

Goddamn it straight to hell, had he really said that? He rubbed his eye, trying to soothe the ache, but it didn't help.

He had said that and more. He had demanded she say it and she had.

_Shit. _

He should be angry at himself. He'd been weak, he'd given in yet again, but that wasn't what he felt.

She'd said it.

_I'm yours. _

She'd cried it out. His body reacted at just the thought but— she had said it, and— _no_, anger was the furthest thing from what he felt, from what was pervading through his chest and making his heart pound so hard he thought he'd crack a rib.

But it was inconceivable.

It was an inconceivable thought and more than impossible feeling.

She'd left him.

Alone.

She'd crippled his life.

He knew this, lived with the constant thought every single day for more than four long years. She had taken a plane, she had moved her entire world without a second thought and hadn't looked back, hadn't given him the chance to explain, to make amends—

And he hated her for it.

He stood up with his glass in hand and threw it at the nearest wall, shattering it to pieces. The scotch seeped into the rug, but he didn't care. He liked the sound. He liked it so much he lifted the bottle too.

_Fuck._

He hated her.

He hated her for all the times he couldn't get up because he'd drugged or drank himself numb for missing her. He hated her for every sleepless night he spent worrying if she'd forgotten to eat that morning or studied too late into the night. He hated her for every decision he had to second guess because she hadn't been there to reassure him.

He tightened his hold on the bottle then flung it too.

"I hate you!" he slurred like a deranged lunatic as the bottle exploded into shards. He hated her for everything, for ever showing up at Victrola that night, for ever asking him for a ride.

He hated her.

But he hated himself more for the simple fact that he didn't hate her, not a fraction of what he claimed to, not portion of what he was supposed to, not at all.

Not even for what he had witnessed of her and Jack.

_Christ._

He looked down at his hands. They were bloodied. Why were they bloodied?

He looked up, but his mind hazed and he swayed on his feet before everything faded to black.

**XOXOXOXO**

Serena awoke, squinting the sleep from her eyes as she sat up, momentarily disoriented. It took her a minute to remember where she was and why. She sat up in bed in the otherwise empty bedroom next to the master at Chuck's townhouse.

Yeah, it was all coming back to her. Cate had wanted to stay in her new room and no one had wanted to deny her sad face after Chuck had split, then Blair had decided to bunk with her so she was forced to occupy the sparse room because she'd refused to get within a foot of the bed Chuck and Blair had slept in.

She sat up and grimaced at the glaring light coming through the undressed window.

Once her eyes were able to focus she realized the room wasn't quite as empty as she'd thought. There was a chair to the far left of her where Nate sat sleeping, head propped against the wall.

She got up, rustling the sheets as she stood before walking quietly over to him.

His neck was at an awkward angle, it had to be hurting him. Why had he spent the night? He'd told her he was going home and that he'd be back in the morning.

She came to a stop in front of him and smiled, her confusion on why he was there, forgotten. She couldn't help it. He looked just like he had when they were seven and she'd been terrified of the monsters she was convinced were under her bed during a sleepover. He'd slept at the foot of her bed just as he was now. She outstretched a hand to wake him, but it somehow ended up buried in his disheveled hair, making his eyes blink open and freezing her in place.

"Hey," he groaned and she pulled her hand back quickly.

_What am I doing_? she asked herself.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing his neck and she forced herself to speak, "I thought you were going home last night?"

"I thought so too," he said, sitting up fully, "But I didn't want to leave Cate either."

A soft smile formed on her lips and she felt something, a weird little feeling very close to a flutter rob the breath right from her.

"What time is it?" he asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

A _flutter_? She had to get a grip. This was the last thing she needed.

"I—I'm not sure," she looked down, but she wasn't wearing a watch, in fact, she wasn't wearing very much at all.

She flushed when he regarded her and her silk slip that barely reached her thighs, "I, uh, I should—"

"Yeah," he said standing up and looking away, "I'll, um, I'll go check on Cate and—"

"Hang on," she told him after she'd rushed towards the bed to grab her robe. Once she'd donned it she noticed a single sheet of paper and a manila envelope.

"Did you know about this?" she frowned as she picked the sheet up with Chuck's monogram on it.

"No, what is it?" he asked, walking back towards her as she read the few words aloud.

"_What are brothers for if not to be perpetual pain in the asses?"_

She gave a small grin which Nate did not mirror as she opened the manila envelope.

At first she didn't know what she was reading, but once she did her smile widened.

"What did the perpetual pain in the ass leave?" he asked, taking the sheet of paper from her and perusing it himself.

"He left me contacts in California, a couple of actors, a congressman and a senator, all in need of a new P.R. person."

"_Okay_, that's great, yeah, but that doesn't excuse the idiot for skipping out on Blair or for leaving Cate mid-birthday party," he told her as she pulled something else out, "He also left you two tickets to the Knicks game next week."

Nate glared at her with annoyance before muttering, "Floor seats?" with suspicion.

"Of course," Serena said, before handing them to him, "Huh, well, he's still a dick," he informed her before pocketing them and Serena laughed, though she was torn. Chuck really was a jerk for leaving, but she knew there was so much she didn't know that picking sides between Chuck and Blair was useless.

"I'm going home. I'll be back in an hour for breakfast."

"Don't you have to go to The Spectator?" she asked, but he shook his head, "I cleared my day and regardless I'm still waiting to hear from my grandfather about the Holbrook piece so I doubt I would've gotten any work done anyway."

"I'm sure he'll love it," she told him and he gave her a look, "Okay, maybe too strong a word, but I'm sure he'll approve," she assured him, but he shrugged her off, "In an hour," he told her before turning around and walking out of the room.

She watched the door close and wished there was something more that she could do to reassure him, but she didn't know what, then she shook her head at her own foolishness. She could barely figure out her own life, what could she possibly do to help Nate's?

She dropped the envelope onto the bed. She should have turned around and headed towards the en-suite, but she didn't. She headed straight for the door to check on Blair and Cate.

She knew her favorite tiny person could make her forget how much she was failing at her own life. She didn't knock when she reached the door, just entered expecting to see them asleep or playing again, but she didn't.

What she found made the pit of her stomach clench with fury and a kind of resentment she was almost surprised at.

Blair was gathering her things quietly while Cate slept and she didn't know how she knew, maybe it was the look in Blair's downcast eyes or the slight droop in her shoulders, but there was no mistaking it.

She was fleeing too and not just away from the townhouse, out of the country just like Chuck. She parted her lips, ready to let the anger speak for her, then she remembered Chuck's letter and she knew there was a way she could stop her.

"Hey, everything okay?" she asked, clearly fishing.

"Yeah," Blair smiled back nodding, not taking the bait.

Serena bit her lip from letting out a word Blair would blanch at and took a breath before continuing with her chipper tone, not caring if it sounded false even to her own ears, "Great, so I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor," she said, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake her niece.

"Uh, sure if you can make it quick. There's somewhere I need to be."

_Of course there is_, she nearly threw that in Blair's face. She was going to take off again without a heads up, warning, or a proper goodbye.

"Can you put it off?" she asked, not letting her thoughts bleed into her words.

Blair frowned, "Why? What is it?" she asked, picking up the Coach tote she'd brought to her the day before.

"I was wondering if you could watch Cate for a couple of days until Chuck gets back."

"What?" Blair spat out in disbelief, "No! Are you insane?" she said, the outburst a little too loud, making Cate shift in her sleep.

"Shh!" she hushed, walking up to her, "Why not? Do you not want to spend time with her?"

"Of course I do," Blair said defensively, "That has nothing to— don't you dare try to veer the conversation," Blair reproached, "Chuck left Cate to you, not me," she said, and Serena pulled Blair away from Cate's bed, "Yes, but he also left me with contacts in L.A.. I can finally get a job, B, I need this," she said, and there was a yearning in her voice she realized was completely genuine. She did need this. Maybe she could actually succeed at something.

"What about Nate?" Blair asked, but Serena was prepared, "He's too busy with The Spectator, the husband killer and his grandfather, next?" she said and Blair pursed her lips, "Lily and Rufus?"

Serena shook her head, "Left to visit Jenny in Milan last night."

Blair folded her arms, "Eric?"

"Still in the Hamptons, won't be back until next week. Come on, B, don't make me beg," she said, folding her hands and giving her her best Cate pout.

She watched Blair look down at Cate, lingering on her small features and Serena smiled, she had her. She knew she did.

"You know what? Fine," Blair huffed, and Serena squealed, "Yes!" though Blair didn't let her celebrate for long, taking hold of her arms to keep her still, "But you have to be back before Chuck. I don't want any more accidental run-ins."

"If that's what you want to call what you two have been up to for the past two days, then sure, but that's totally up to you," she said wryly and Blair gave her a look that had her about-facing, not wanting to try her luck, "Thanks! I'm going home to pack, but I'll be back to say goodbye to Cate," she said, hurrying out the door and retracing her steps to the room she'd slept in before Blair could change her mind.

There was just one last thing she had to do, "Hey, Mom?" she said, after she'd found her cell phone, "How would you and Rufus like to go visit Jenny in Italy? I can have one of Chuck's planes ready in an hour," she grinned.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Are you all done?" Blair asked Cate while dodging yet another call from Dorota. The maid had brought over some essentials for her to the townhouse, enough for a few days time along with her bag and cell phone that had been left at the hospital. All the while she had been badgering and badgering about their missed flight and if she should book another.

She'd shooed her out without an answer, that had been a few hours and seven calls ago. She was sorely tempted to throw her cell phone across the room to stop its incessant ringing, or perhaps she should just ring the maid's neck. Surely she would get an acquittal. She'd have to talk to Daddy or Cyrus about that, she mused tightly as Cate walked out of her closet, "I'm ready," she said, coming to a stop in front of her with a dark blue Roberto Cavalli dress and Stella McCartney flats.

She looked so sweet, "Go grab your quilted Burberry jacket, there's a bit of a breeze out," she smiled as Cate nodded, going back into her closet. She'd personally unpacked Cate's clothes and had organized them all, though Dorota would argue she'd merely shouted commands and given orders.

"Where are we going?" Cate asked as Blair bent to help her button the jacket up, "We're going to stop by The Legacy for a moment then I thought we could do some shopping then lunch, what do you say? New bows and shoes and a meal at Le Cirque?"

Cate smiled and nodded, but the enthusiasm was missing. First Chuck had left then Serena. She knew the little girl had to be confused and hurt, which was why she had agreed to stay with her. At least that was what she was telling herself. She didn't know what it was really, but when she'd awoken just the thought of leaving Cate had crushed her lungs so badly it was a wonder she was still upright.

"Let's go," she told Cate, righting herself and putting out a hand which the little girl took.

It was a short quiet ride to The Legacy, too quiet, which was why she redirected her driver. They could stop by the hotel after their shopping excursion.

"I thought we were going to The Legacy first," Cate perked up when the town car came to a slow stop.

"I decided Barneys required our presence more urgently," Blair replied, sliding out of the car then helping Cate out as Elliot held the door, "What do you think? Just a few things or— ?"

Cate grinned slyly and shook her head, "Lots and lots!" she told her and Blair laughed, "You're right. What was I thinking? So what are we waiting for?" she asked as she led Cate inside the department store.

"Blair, you're early," the manager of Barneys said as he drew her into an air kiss, "Jamie, the champagne!" the man yelled behind him, but Blair smiled and shook her head, "I'm fine, Remy. I shouldn't be drinking anyway."

"Oh, of course, I heard about the accident. Ghastly ordeal, are you all right?"

"Couldn't be better," she lied, then looked down at her little companion, "This is Miss Cate Bass and we have come for lots and lots, isn't that right?" she grinned down and Cate nodded excitedly.

"Catherine Bass, the infamous name finally has a face," he teased, "And a beautiful one at that. So outfits, accessories, the works?" he asked and Blair nodded as they were whisked towards the girls' clothing department.

Before they knew it they had been piled and piled with different options and countless choices, resulting in a pint sized fashion show.

"You know that Lanvin dress she's trying on comes in your size as well," Remy whispered to her and Blair smiled and shook her head. She couldn't do it. It would be too much like— she just couldn't.

"I like this one and those!" Cate said, spinning around in a deep red dress.

"I have the perfect headband for that!" Remy said, walking up to Cate, "A headband? Daddy never gets me headbands, only bows."

Blair parted her lips. She hadn't realized when she'd gone through Cate's things. There hadn't been a single headband in all of her accessories. How could she not have noticed? That riled and made something burn and rage in her gut. He hadn't wanted his daughter to resemble her at all.

"You know what? We'll take every headband you have in stock," she told the manager, "Oh and Remy, I'll take that dress too," she said and he nodded happily.

When they walked out of Barneys with countless bags and boxes Cate was in a much better mood. If only she could say the same for herself.

"What are we going to do at The Legacy?" Cate asked after they were on their way.

"We have to organize a few things, but it shouldn't take long," she replied, "We have a one O'clock lunch reservation to get to," she said and Cate nodded then started chattering on about all their new purchases. Blair smiled and spoke at all the right times, but in truth her mind was elsewhere.

The headbands. The ducks...

_Daddy never lets me feed the ducks_

She remembered that day clearly. The day she'd met Cate for the first time in Central Park. It felt like so long ago even though it was practically yesterday. She'd told her she wasn't allowed to feed the ducks and now she realized why.

He'd made certain his daughter bore no resemblance to her whatsoever. It shouldn't have come as a surprise. It should have just been something she shrugged off, but she couldn't. It hurt like hell and she didn't want to think on the reasons why it affected her so much she couldn't sit still.

The car pulled up to the hotel and it was everything she could have asked for. It forced her to taper her thoughts and focus elsewhere.

"Let's go," she told Cate once they had exited the vehicle. They entered the hotel swiftly, heading straight to reception where Blair started firing orders to the wide-eyed receptionist behind the desk.

"I—I'm sorry," the woman stuttered, "I don't know who you are. No one told me to expect you. Would you like me to call the manager for you?"

"No," Blair retorted, just the mention of Gretchen Mason spiked her ire, so she didn't know what she'd do if she caught a glimpse of her.

"Then I'm sorry. I can't comply," the woman responded, "Mr. Bass didn't authorize me to—"

"Hi Brenna," Cate interrupted happily before Blair could make the woman regret her refusal.

"Oh, Cate, hi sweetie," the woman gave a nervous smile, noticing the little girl for the first time.

Blair arched a brow and nodded curtly at the woman who suddenly started typing on her computer keys furiously, "I'm sorry for the delay, you were saying?"

"Yes, I _was_ saying," Blair said with a condescending smile, "I want all of the gifts Cate received at her birthday party delivered no earlier than three and no later than six this evening," she told her.

"Of course," the woman nodded, suddenly so accommodating, "And be sure to send it to the proper address. Chuck— _Mr. Bass_," Blair amended with an eye-roll, "No longer resides at The Palace Hotel," she informed her.

She had to get this done quickly. She wanted the leave the little girl settled and organizing her gifts was the last step. After that, all she had left to do was give her design plans and jotted notes to whoever Chuck chose to complete the townhouse once she was ready to leave.

_But when exactly would that be?_

The question taunted her, forcing her to spew a few more directives at the woman to smother that thought. The poor woman could barely keep up, but that didn't matter. She was so engrossed in trying to dodge herself that she didn't immediately notice what did. Cate suddenly wandered off, disappearing from view.

**XOXOXOXO**

Cate bounced on her feet, her long waves bouncing with her as she looked around, watching bunches and bunches of people walk back and forth in the lobby at The Legacy Hotel.

She couldn't stand still anymore and Blair was too busy talking to Brenna. She knew she shouldn't, but she started walking anyway, following the crowd flow. She walked past reception then down a hallway leading to the ballroom where her birthday party had been held.

It was all cleaned up and empty. She entered silently, her small feet tapping on the marble floors as she closed the distance between herself and the huge piano.

She sat down, but couldn't reach the pedals.

_I wish Daddy was here to help_, she thought and her face drooped, but she started twinkling the keys anyway.

"The ballroom is closed!" a voice whipped a few minutes later, scaring Cate and making her fingers trip, "Who's in here?"

Cate stood up, peering around the instrument warily as Gretchen came into view, "Oh, Catherine," the woman's voice changed instantly, "I didn't know it was you, darling."

Cate tried to smile, but was hesitant despite the woman's honey dipped words.

"Are you here with your father?" she asked, looking around expectantly.

"No," Cate replied, looking down at her hands. She didn't know what was wrong. Gretchen had found Bunny, but she didn't want to be there with her anymore. She wanted Blair.

"Your aunt then, or your grandmother?" the woman continued and again Cate denied, this time with a shake of her head, "I'm here with Blair," she replied and she suddenly somehow knew she'd done a very bad thing.

"I see," the woman said, the warmth turning to pure ice, "Does your father know?" she asked and Cate didn't know what to say so she just shrugged and nodded.

"Blair is the bestest!" She tried to make Gretchen see. "We played dress up and went shopping and she got me headbands," she said in a rush, "We're going to have lunch next then a sleepover again. I got a new bedroom!"

"_Again?_"

The word was said with such hostility that it made the little girl flinch. She'd done something wrong again and she didn't know what. She didn't understand. Where was Blair? Her chin started to wobble. She wanted Blair.

"Catherine?" Gretchen said steely when Cate pressed her lips together and didn't respond.

"Blair has spent the night more than once?"

Cate nodded helplessly as the woman put her hands on her hips, "Well I suggest you don't get used to it. The only reason she's spent any time with you is because she's being paid to design the townhouse."

Cate's little shoulders started to shake as a sob left her, "You're a mean liar! That's not true!" she wailed before pushing past Gretchen and running out, bumping immediately into Blair and a few suited men once she'd made it past the hallway.

"Cate!" Blair yelled and was immediately lifted up and pulled close.

"You scared me half to death. Don't you ever do that again," Blair scolded, hugging her tighter, "I was about to have security close down the exits."

Cate couldn't speak. She just buried her face in Blair's neck as she sniffled and hiccupped inconsolably.

"Cate?" Blair tensed and tried to pull back, but Cate didn't allow it, clenching her tighter, "I want to go home, please. I don't feel so good."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Keep these clean, Mr. Bass," the young doctor told him with a thick accent.

Chuck nodded, wanting the Spaniard gone from his hotel suite. He knew the drill. The man had told him the same thing the day before when he'd first sutured his gashed palms.

"If that is all," the man inquired and Chuck readily agreed, "Yes, that's all, thank you," he said motioning in the direction of the door.

The man nodded as he removed his surgical gloves then departed, leaving Chuck to finger his raw palms. He could barely remember how it had happened. He must have tried to clean up the glass with his bare hands before he'd passed out drunk.

He swore his head still ached because of it.

_Shit_, he thought as he rubbed his temples. He hadn't been that drunk in a long time, but it was no surprise. Blair was his greatest inspiration after all, he mocked himself.

He peered out the window. The sun was just starting to set. He looked down at his watch, but he hadn't adjusted it so he had no idea what time it was or even what day he was living in for that matter. The meetings he'd had scheduled, he'd canceled and all the negotiations had fallen through. He knew the board wouldn't be pleased, but to hell with them all. He didn't care.

He looked down at his bandaged hands as he made a fist. It stung deep, but it reminded him he could still feel at all. He swore it was the fucking eighth word wonder.

Cate's face flitted through his mind and the sting intensified.

How could he have done it?

He'd left his little girl during her birthday party just to satisfy his own selfish need for space.

It was something his father would have done, in fact he had. He recalled his sixth birthday vividly. His father had shown up for appearance's sake then had disappeared ten minutes later.

He hadn't seen him again for an entire month.

He cursed and it sounded loud in the silent room. Shame and guilt flooded in and he blamed himself then he blamed Blair then he blamed himself once more.

He hastily looked down at his watch again, calculating the time difference. If he left right away he might just make it in time to tuck Cate into bed.

**XOXOXOXO**

The next day Blair sat in the sitting room of the townhouse, attempting to finalize the last details of the design as Cate sat quietly on the floor with Monkey at her feet and her pet rabbit on her lap.

Blair tried to focus on the tablet in front of her, but she couldn't. Cate had barely eaten anything since they'd gotten back from The Legacy, and that had already been more than twenty-four hours ago.

She didn't know what to do. She'd called Serena, then called a physician, but nothing seemed to be physically wrong with her. Serena hadn't gotten her to talk over the phone and all her attempts at conversation had been met with monosyllables. She'd asked over and over, but Cate refused to tell her what had happened at the hotel or what was bothering her.

"Sweetheart?" Blair said, pulling out some colorless design templates she'd printed earlier, "Care to help me?" she asked, infusing her voice with optimism. If she could just get Cate to engage, maybe she'd finally figure out what was weighing on her.

Cate shrugged, but stood up and placed Ducky inside her cage before walking up to the coffee table.

"These could really use some color," Blair told her, pulling out a pack of color pencils.

"Ok," Cate said, picking up the red color pencil and Blair sighed. Those one word answers were killing her. They cut deep and she didn't know why. How could Cate's awful mood affect her so significantly? She should feel a simple regret at the little girl's troubles, not this feeling as if her heart were lodged in her throat and being critically squeezed over and over. She'd do anything if Cate would just let go of what she was holding in.

Blair swiped her brow and pulled herself out of her ailing thoughts, "That shade of red is lovely," she commented, giving it another go and working the only angle she had left, "You know what else I think is lovely?" she asked as Cate looked up, "Your voice," she smiled, "Do you think you're up for a little chat now? Maybe discuss what happened yesterday?"

Cate looked away, not even supplying a response as she picked up the color pencil and went back to her coloring.

What else could she possibly do? She felt inept, completely useless!

Her phone suddenly vibrated, gratefully giving her chaotic thoughts a rest, "Hello?" she asked, without looking at the caller ID.

"So you finally deign to take my call?"

Blair smiled then grimaced, "I'm sorry, Drew. It wasn't intentional," she lied. She had been avoiding him. Since her accident and...what subsequently had transpired, she hadn't wanted to face him. He'd ask questions she wouldn't want to answer.

"I'm sure it wasn't," he said wryly and she curled her lip, knowing the lie was too easy for him, "Well, I'm all ears now. Are you in the city?"

"You know I am and I'm coming to see you. Your mother told me you're perfectly fine, but I don't buy it. You were in a car wreck."

"It's been days," she shrugged him off.

_"Blair?"_ a little voice said, but she didn't hear it over Drew's reply, "It hasn't even been a week," he told her, "Your dodging is at an end. I'm coming over for dinner tonight. No more rain checks."

"I won't be home."

_"Blair?"_

And this time Blair did hear it as her heart leapt and her gaze focused on Cate.

"Then where will you be?"

"Chuck's townhouse. Be here at six. I'll explain later, I have to go," she said, cutting the call and smiling at Cate, "Yes, my sunshine?" Blair asked, but Cate looked down, closing herself off again and shredding Blair's hope.

She couldn't take another day of this, not even another minute. She was so worried she picked up her phone again, intent on dialing Chuck herself.

"Can we play before my afternoon lessons?"

Blair's fingers froze on her cell phone screen over Chuck's name.

"What did you say?" Blair's breath caught, tossing her phone to the side. She'd heard her perfectly, but this was the first complete articulation she'd gotten from her since yesterday and she wanted to hear it again.

"Can we go and play?" Cate asked again and Blair smiled wide with such a relief, "Yes, of course. Whatever you want," she replied, rushing the little girl to the elevator, afraid if she didn't go fast enough Cate would shut down again.

"So what will it be?" Blair asked, looking around Cate's room, "Dolls? Tea for two?"

"Can we play princess?" Cate asked, running into her closet and coming back out with crowns and toy jewels.

Blair smiled, "So who will be our loyal subjects?" she asked, pointing at Bear-Bear and Bunny, "They look like they're suited for the job."

"Uh-uh," Cate shook her head, "Those are our handmanners," the little girl said solemnly and Blair frowned before she understood, laughing, "You mean handmaidens?"

"That's what I said," Cate nodded, of course she had, Blair thought with a grin as she knelt and bent over so Cate could put the crown on her head, "I want you to be queen," the little girl told her, pulling back and donning her own crown while adjusting the pearls around her neck.

Blair faltered, the lightness dissipating. She didn't know why, but something still wasn't right. Cate hadn't cracked not one smile at all, "I thought we were both going to be princesses?" she asked, adjusting the crown to busy her hands.

"No," Cate shook her head, "I want you to be queen, I'll be the princess," the little girl told her and what she said next nearly made Blair sway on her knees.

"The queen is the princess's mommy, right?"

She hadn't been prepared. How could she have been? A lifetime wouldn't have been enough of a heads up for her. Tears gathered and blurred her vision. She had to hold onto the tea table to remain upright. For years she had assumed the universe was paying her back for all of her past transgressions. That could only be the explanation for it, though she'd assumed she was done paying. There was nothing she had left, nothing she thought could cut so deep she was left devastated and exposed.

She was wrong.

"Blair?" Cate sniffled and Blair could only anxiously shake her head back.

"I knew it!" Cate yelled, her face flushing miserably, "You're just like them. You're just like all the others. You don't want me either," she wrenched the crown off and threw it, "You're just here 'cause Daddy's paying you!" she sobbed then ran out.

"Cate, Catherine!" Blair's voice garbled and cracked as she got onto her wobbly feet and ran out after her.

What in the world had just happened? Her mind was trying to catch up.

"Stop, stop!" she shouted, managing to halt Cate before she got to the stairs.

The little girl kicked and wailed, and every cry tore at something vital inside of her, "Stop it, please, shhh," she begged her, toppling onto the floor with her, "That's not true, Cate," she pulled her onto her lap, making the small ruddy face turn towards her, "It's not true," she swore, "I want you for you, so much. I'm not being paid to be here. I'm not being paid at all, not for the townhouse, not for anything," the floodgates opened up and she spilled it all.

"You promise?" Cate's little chest shuddered as she rubbed her eyes and looked up, "You want to be my—"

Blair pulled her up, hugging her close before Cate could get a chance to finish that sentence. She had to. She couldn't bear to hear it. She couldn't bear to answer.

"Blair?" Cate whimpered and that did her in, completely.

"I promise," she whispered raggedly as a few hot tears made their way down her cheek, "I double promise. I Tiffany promise," she broke, "There's nothing more I would ever want than to be..."

"Yours."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Thank you, Miss van der Woodsen," Congressman Brady smiled, standing up from the table where they had just finished their brunch, "You have my campaign manager's number. I look forward to working with you."

"Thank you," Serena beamed as she shook the older man's hand, "I'm very much looking forward to working with you too. I'll be in touch and remember—" she stopped him, releasing his hand, "Rumors don't die, but they can be spun."

He nodded and smiled again, "Let's get me re-elected."

"Starts first thing tomorrow morning," she grinned as he walked away and out of the Hotel Casa del Mar's restaurant.

She wanted to squeal. She wanted to jump up. Something had actually worked out for her!

Serena picked up her purse excitedly, rushing towards the exit. She couldn't believe it. She had to tell someone. She wanted to shout it out.

She went into her bag as she stepped out of the hotel in Santa Monica, reaching for her phone. She wanted to thank Chuck, she wanted to call Blair, she wanted...

"Nate?" her eyes widened, nearly tripping when he walked up to her, but he caught her with a grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, but she was smiling.

"I took Chuck's cue. I needed some air and—," he inhaled deeply, "It's not half bad here. It's missing the smog and the ever present fuel exhaust we have, but not bad," he teased and she punched his arm laughing, "You idiot, what about The Spectator?"

"Everything has been taken care of," he said vaguely as he took her arm and spun her around, back inside the hotel, "So?" he asked as she tried not to notice how their arms curled around each other's in just the right way, "How did it go? Are we having champagne to celebrate or tequila to numb the day into obscurity?"

She grinned, leaning closer into him as they walked back towards the restaurant, "Champagne to celebrate and tequila just because," she shrugged and he laughed, nodding, not caring that it was barely afternoon.

In fact, nothing else mattered right then and it was absolutely perfect.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck stepped out of his limo, thanking Arthur as he walked up to his front door. He'd texted Serena earlier, asking her to keep Cate awake long enough for him to arrive, but she hadn't answered. Hopefully she'd gotten the message.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked into his townhouse. It was only nine o'clock at night, but he was exhausted beyond belief. He hadn't slept on the plane ride over, in fact, other than passing out drunk, he hadn't slept at all since he'd been gone.

He blamed _her_ and his incessant thoughts. The trip had been a complete bust both personally and professionally. He hadn't accomplished a thing.

_You don't hate her_

The thought taunted and wormed its way into his consciousness, making his jaw clench as he walked up the stairs to the second floor sitting room.

He hadn't allowed himself to go down that train of thought since his inebriated stupor.

So what if he didn't hate her? It changed nothing. It didn't change the facts. She'd left him, cavorted with Jack and had made a life for herself without him.

Hey may not hate her, but he'd never forgive her for it.

He looked around, throwing those thoughts away because they were useless. The sitting room was empty and he heard no voices or sounds.

He saw a suit jacket strewn on the couch where he and Blair had—

He threw that thought away too. Nate must be here, he assumed, walking towards the elevator. His steps were faster and his hands impatient as he tapped the button, wanting to lay eyes on the only thing that made sense in his life.

The elevator went up relatively quickly, but it wasn't quick enough for his liking. He walked out, almost rushing, when an unfamiliar deep voice stopped him.

_No_, it wasn't so unfamiliar, he realized as he peeked into his daughter's bedroom where the door had been left ajar.

"Someone's been eating my porridge, growled the papa bear," Drew rumbled, lifting Bear-Bear in the air.

"Someone's been eating my porridge, said the mama bear," Blair recited in a dramatic high pitch, fanning herself in mock distress.

"Someone's been eating my porridge and they ate it all up!" Cate cried then started giggling as she was tucked into bed.

He swore his vision went momentarily black, not quite believing what was staring back at him, but it wasn't an illusion or a cruel trick of his crazed mind. Andrew Parker really was in _his_ home, with _his_ daughter and _his_—

He made a fist so hard he broke a stitch, but he couldn't feel it. Hot bile rose like acid, burning his esophagus as he watched the _quaint_ scene play out until the story's end.

He stepped back and out of view, his ruthless imagination running with every way he could make the man regret coming within twenty feet of what solely belonged to him.

He'd come up with several good choices when the cheerful narrators walked into the hallway and spotted him, but they all lacked the kind of severity he was searching for.

He needed something worse.

Blair gasped when her gaze landed on him. At least she had the grace to show her agitation, but not Andrew. He stood his ground, pulling Blair into him.

Chuck's eyes narrowed and something inside him curdled as he watched the man put his hands on Blair.

He was right. He did need something worse, far, far worse.

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair couldn't believe the change in Cate. She'd gone from completely unresponsive to happy and engaging and happy, it had to be noted again.

It lifted a weight she hadn't known she'd been carrying the entire day, but it was only replaced by another.

_I double promise. I Tiffany promise_

She cringed at her words. She hadn't meant to say all that she had out loud. She hadn't meant to promise the little girl anything.

_You didn't exactly promise her __**that**_, her mind tried to reassure her. _You said you wanted to be, not that you would be_, but that was just semantics. There were no reassurances to be had. Cate would believe what she wanted and not the technicality.

What had she done?

She'd end up hurting Cate and she'd exposed something she herself didn't even want to believe was true, but it was.

It was, wasn't it?

Tears of frustration lined her eyes, but were startled away when her vision went black, but it was only Drew who had switched Cate's light off.

"Come on," he whispered, leading her out of the bedroom.

He'd been amazing the whole time, bringing dinner, a movie, not asking any questions just there for her and Cate who had warmed up to him considerably.

She didn't want to try to guess the reasons why the little girl had suddenly accepted Drew. She had the sneaking suspicion it had to do with the promise.

_What the hell was she going to do?_

She looked up, not even searching, but she found something.

A hard, brooding, impeccably suited something.

Her heart picked up speed at the sight and she gasped when she noticed Chuck's bandaged palms and the red stains slowly gathering there.

What had he done to himself?

Drew pulled her into him, reminding her of his presence. She'd forgotten he was even there. She looked up, a line forming between her brows then she realized the men were sizing each other up and her stomach seized.

"Chuck," she stepped forward, away from Drew and garnered his attention.

"Before you started here I specifically stated that man wasn't allowed on the premises," Chuck grated and the withering glare he gave her turned her misguided concern into defensive hostility.

"Drew, leave," Blair told her friend, not wanting him to witness a second more of Chuck's childish tantrum.

"Blair—"

"Go," she told him, not looking away from Chuck once, "I'll call you when I get home."

"Don't bother calling. I'll be there waiting for you," he said, and she knew that he'd said it more for Chuck's benefit, receiving his desired response when Chuck's jaw ticked chillingly.

The elevator dinged and Drew left, but neither of them tracked his departure. Their silent battle of wills wouldn't allow their focus to stray, but once the sound of the elevator descending filled the air, it broke their reserve and acted as a starting shot.

She took a step in his direction, but he was faster, taking her arm and pulling her down the hall into the master where he caged her inside, against the door.

"Miss me, lover?" she mocked with a flinty stare that had him gripping her shoulders tightly.

His eyes roved then seared and welded to hers, and she lost the confidence she'd been faking, "Where's Serena?" he demanded, but the heat of his chest just inches away made it hard to respond.

"I, In California," she fired back once she could, not caring that she was throwing her best friend to the wolves. Serena had promised her she'd be back before Chuck returned and she hadn't even gotten a single warning.

"You've been watching my daughter with that witless moron since I've been gone?"

"So what if I have? That witless moron as you called him was here for dinner and stories. Where were you?" she accused and that incensed him, eyes flaring straight at her.

"Where did he sleep?" he spun her around, "Where the _hell_ did he sleep?" he sounded possessed as he pulled the sheets straight off the bed as if he had the keen senses of a bloodhound on a hunt.

"Was it here? Was it?" he asked with a volatile insistence that sent a quiver down her spine, "Did you spread yourself and beg him for it as quickly as you did for me?"

His words struck, hitting their mark as her face turned completely ashen and her stomach took a sick nosedive.

What was she doing? They were fighting as if they were— as if they owed each other everything.

But they didn't.

Tears drenched her brown orbs. It was really and truly over. She had to leave. She had to get out because if she didn't she knew there would be nothing left, but she halted.

Only one thing stopped her from turning around. One last thing she needed to do:

Have the last word.

Her pride and the agonizing clench in her chest demanded it, "I didn't have to beg. He gave in easily."

It was deadly silent. Chuck didn't say a thing, but once he reacted it was quick. He strode past her, wrenching the door so hard he broke the handle before he stalked out.

She just stood there, for minutes, hours? Who knew? Then it started slow, the gasping first, then the shudders before one knee sagging sob was expelled, followed by another then another.

She reached blindly for the purse she had forgotten there earlier when she had remembered she had a couple of last notes on the master suite's design.

She tried to get her phone out, but her hands were shaking so badly all the contents spilled onto the floor. She didn't care. She reached down when she saw what she wanted and picked it up. It was her cell phone which she quickly used to speed dial Serena.

"Hey, B!" Serena's happy voice greeted her, "How's Cate? She didn't revert back into that awful mood, did she?"

"I—I'm calling to say goodbye," her breath hitched, "I didn't the last time and I know you haven't forgiven me for it."

"Blair, what are you talking about? What's wrong?"

"Chuck came back and..." she trailed off, not able to finish the thought because it felt as if someone was snapping her vocal cords one by one.

"Shit," Serena cursed, "B, don't go anywhere. I'll be on the next flight out. I'm coming!"

"Don't bother," she stopped her, "I won't be here. I can't do this anymore, I can't—" she whimpered and the sound must have done something to Serena.

"You're not going anywhere!" she told her, "Nate, stay out of this!" she heard her yell, "I'm so sick of the two of you going back and forth and back and forth, and lying and avoiding and lying to avoid. It has to stop!"

"It will once I'm gone," Blair said woodenly, but Serena ignored her.

"Zero, Five, One, Eight, Two, Zero, Zero, Nine."

Blair blinked then blinked again to clear her blurred vision, but that didn't help her confusion, "What?"

"Zero, Five, One, Eight, Two, Zero, Zero, Nine," Serena repeated, "That's Chuck's safe code. Sound familiar?"

Her lips parted and her heart started to thud so hard she could hear it in her ears, "That's, that's..."

"Your anniversary," Serena finished for her, "Yours and Chuck's, I know, and so do you. You'll know more once you open his safe. I know you've been trying to get into it for a while."

"I—" she couldn't answer. She didn't know how to respond.

It was their anniversary.

_Theirs._

"I expect to see you after I land in New York. If I don't, don't expect to see me either," she threw down the gauntlet and ended the call.

She didn't waste any time to think. Thinking was bad, thinking could lead her down a path she wasn't prepared to go so she fled, ran, her feet taking her down three flights of stairs to Chuck's study.

He could have been inside, he could have been anywhere, but that hadn't stopped her, nothing would.

She rushed up to the portrait of Cate on the wall behind his desk and pulled. The panel swung easily, revealing the safe.

She didn't realize she was panting, but she couldn't catch her breath. She lifted her unsteady hand and started pressing.

_Zero, Five, One, Eight, Two, Zero, Zero, Nine_, she entered and the small light turned green, releasing the lock with a whoosh.

It really was their anniversary.

Her mouth wobbled as she went into the safe, bypassing the stacks of hundreds and a few gold bars, favoring the stack of papers instead.

Many were deeds to his various properties, some were contracts, but a blue unlabeled folder caught her eye and she lifted it, not knowing what she would find or what exactly she was looking for.

Whatever it was wouldn't change anything, or so she thought before she opened the folder and started reading.

She read the words on the page slowly, letting them sink in, then read them again when they didn't make sense.

But they did.

Her trembling mouth gaped open and her eyes widened in utter shock.

_Cate was Jack's daughter!_

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! Look, it hasn't been a six month wait haha. As you can see the rating changed to M so if you happened to find the chapter and haven't hit the follow button I suggest you do to keep up since my fic will no longer be available on the main page without filtering. Also, I want to take this moment to thank all of you readers. For Love or Legacy hit the 1000 mark in reviews and that's just AMAZING and I can't THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH! Seriously, I have no words, but to say how grateful I am. Okay, on to the chapter, what did you think of it? A big reveal has finally come! What do you think will happen now? I can guarantee a Chuck and Blair confrontation in the next chapter. Love to hear your theories and opinions.

Don't forget to review!

P.S. There's pics on my photobucket account. There's a promo pic of the chapter with Blair in front of Chuck's safe with the folder in her hand. There's a pic of Ducky, there's a pic of the music box Serena gave Cate, there's a pic of the monogrammed note Chuck left for Serena, and there's a pic of Cate's new room that Blair designed for her. As always if you want to see them click on my photobucket link in my profile then on 'For Love or Legacy'.

XoXo Chrys


	17. One Day

**For Love or Legacy**

Here's a summary reminding you all of the overall storyline:

It takes place four years after the end of season three, but I changed a few things. The hotel thing still happened, Chuck and Blair still separated, he still got her into Columbia, he still told her to meet him at the top of the Empire State Building, but she didn't miss him because Dorota wasn't pregnant or having a baby or married at the time so in turn, the Jenny thing didn't happen. After she met him, they decided to figure things out together with no labels, but Blair got pregnant and attempted to broach the subject of children to Chuck and he shot her down. She was shattered and left to Paris where she somehow lost the baby. Four years later she returned to New York for an interior design contract only to discover that Chuck had a four year old daughter named Cate. This devastated her and she decided to hurt Chuck by making him lose an award he was after for his new hotel, The Legacy. What she just found out is Cate is Jack's biologically. Chuck for his part, thinks Blair got with Jack. He went after her four years ago only to find her kissing Jack then went back again when Cate was two to find Jack around Blair again. In present day, Chuck is getting back at Blair by giving her no choice but to work for him designing his new townhouse. He's threatened her with destroying her company/career if she doesn't do as he says. Through all this there's been a constant push and pull with now even Lily and Eleanor teaming up to try to get them together for Cate's sake and so they both could heal. There's also Nate and Serena. Nate is trying to prove himself at The Spectator and for once, trying to ignore what he feels for Serena, finally accepting that he will never be enough for her. Serena has just graduated and gotten her degree in public relations, but she's lost. She doesn't know what she wants to do with her life or who to turn to.

Other notes, there's also Andrew 'Drew' Parker, Blair's good friend from Paris whom she's known for years. He was staying at the Waldorf penthouse with Blair, but Chuck hates him, hated how in close quarters they were and sold him the penthouse he was originally going to move into with Cate until he and Blair saw the townhouse.

And Gretchen Mason, Chuck's general manager at his new hotel, The Legacy. She would love nothing more than to get her hooks into Chuck. She's even told Cate to pretend to be happy around Chuck so he could be happy thinking she was happy.

Now on to the previously on:

_Previously on FLOL:_

_Chuck and Blair end up sleeping together again with Chuck declaring that Blair is 'his' and Blair confirming. However this time it is Chuck who is confused and almost immediately regrets it. He tries to run away before Blair wakes up but his plan fails when the door bursts open and in comes Serena._ _Serena realizes what is going on and Blair, who is awoken by the moment, too realizes that Chuck is trying to get away. Serena ignores the tension between the ill-fated lovers and demands the two put away their drama for another time as she is planning a birthday re-do for Cate._ _Both Chuck and Blair get ready with Blair choosing to not acknowledge the fact that Chuck was trying to run away. This decision however is unnerving for Chuck. So much so that he accuses her of leaving/abandoning him the 1__st_ _time._ _Nate and Dorota help out in putting together Cate's impromptu 2__nd_ _party. Things seem to be going well and ok for Nate and Serena as they have settled into an understanding._ _During the party, Cate seems oblivious to the tension between her father and Blair. She receives many gifts of her liking including a bunny named Ducky from Blair and a fully furbished new bedroom from Chuck. Chuck also takes the moment to inform Cate that they are moving to the townhouse and that it is their new home._ _However, Blair faces the merriment with difficulty as she finds it hard to reconcile with the past._ _Next Chuck decides he needs to get away and clear his mind. Serena and Nate both call him out for running away. Despite their disapproval they allow it and agree to look after Cate during his absence. Chuck in return arranges for sheepish bribes/apology gifts for Nate and Serena._ _During Chuck's getaway he reflects on the events before, during and after Blair leaving 4 yrs ago. He drunkenly claims to himself that he hates her only to come to the conclusion that he doesn't. During this he slices both his palms open. It also brings upon the shame and guilt of the fact that he had selfishly left his daughter during her birthday party to drown in self-pity. This makes him decide to return back to the UES._ _While all this has been happening, Blair makes plans to run away herself. Along with Dorota she plans to return to Paris for good. However certain things get in the way like Serena going to LA to go after the contacts Chuck left for her and needing someone to fill-in, looking after Cate._ _During Blair's time as caretaker for Cate, they spend time shopping and stopping by the Legacy. The visit to the Legacy also brings upon an unpleasant run-in with Gretchen, which leaves Cate in tears when the woman says that Blair is only putting up with her because she's being paid to._ _After this Cate refuses to speak much only __during one of their play session does Cate pipe up and ask Blair to be the queen to her princess. Blair is shocked and Cate accuses her of being like the 'others' and only dealing with her because she is being paid. Blair breaks down and tells her that it isn't true and sensing the 'M' word about to be mentioned by Cate, she Tiffany promises her that there was nothing more she would want than to be hers, implying that there was nothing she would want more than to be her mother._ _Nate and Serena run into each other while in LA because Nate decided to go after her and they end up sharing drinks._ _Drew, whom Blair has been avoiding, tells her he's joining her for dinner regardless of her protests and Blair asks him to meet her at Chuck's townhouse._ _Chuck returns home to find Blair and Drew tucking Cate into bed. At Blair's request Drew leaves. Angered, Chuck drags Blair to the master bedroom, away from Cate, for a confrontation that goes awry. Chuck presumes Blair slept with Drew while he was away because she makes him believe that. He walks out, leaving her hurt and upset._ _Blair makes her final decision to leave and calls Serena to inform her. Serena, determined to stop Blair from leaving, tells Blair the combination to Chuck's safe. Blair is shocked when she realizes that the combination to the safe is her and Chuck's anniversary. She is even more shocked when she finds out Cate is Jack's daughter. _

_**Chapter 17 **_

Blair's hands trembled and the words on the adoption papers all blurred together as she stood in front of the gaping safe in Chuck's study.

_Cate was Jack's daughter!_

The thought kept spinning and spinning around in her head until she was almost dizzy with it.

How was it possible? She didn't understand. How could that even be possible?

But she now knew it was.

It was all there printed plainly in black and white, and as if she needed any more convincing Cate's perfect little features came suddenly into mind, making it all clearer. The smile she thought was Chuck's— was Jack's. The angles of the man's face, softened in Cate, but they were the same. Entirely the same.

How could she not have seen it before?

Tears slipped down her face one after the other, threatening to drown her.

It was a lie. Everything she'd been told, it was a lie. Chuck hadn't gotten someone else pregnant. He never had child with someone else.

Why had he lied?

She was so confused. She didn't know what to think or what exactly it was she was feeling. It didn't make any sense. She didn't make any sense.

Why was there this incredible overwhelming warmth seeping into her chest at the same time as it felt like her heart was being severed in two?

She was shaking, losing control. She reached for Chuck's desk chair and sank into it with a soft whoosh. The faint whiff of his scent wafted up and swathed over her, making her crease the folder in her hands.

How could that beautiful, innocent little girl possibly come from that vile, sorry excuse of a man?

It didn't add up. It never would.

A migraine started behind her eyes at the complete overload, forcing her to stand. She needed...she needed something. Her legs started moving without thought, giving her the answers before she could even come up with the question. She knew where she was going, knew where she was being gravitated to. It was always the same. Always straight to...

"Chuck—," she gasped, almost tripping over her own two feet as she walked into the sitting room where he was standing, scotch in hand. He hadn't been there when she'd walked through to get to his study. She thought he'd left. She thought she would've had more time before she found him, before his icy stare landed on her.

_Clearly_, she was wrong.

"Surprised to see me?" he mocked harshly, "This _is_ my place," he reminded her, "You're fucking mistaken if you think I'm going to be run out of it, but you will," he told her, making her flinch at the amount of enmity in his voice, "Get your things and get out. Arthur's waiting outside."

She parted her lips, but she couldn't speak. She didn't know what to say and even if she did she wouldn't have been able to get it out past the boulder sized lump in her throat.

"Did you not hear me?" he grated, sloshing his scotch as he picked up the suit jacket Drew had forgotten on the couch, "Get the hell out!" he yelled, throwing the jacket at her, but it landed at her feet. She hadn't even attempted to catch it. She didn't move or say a thing.

She couldn't.

And that crazed him.

He threw the glass of scotch and it smashed against the fireplace as he stalked up to her, taking her upper arms in hand, "What else do you want that you haven't already taken, huh?" he questioned, his breath hot, his eyes demanding, "What else do you want to do that you haven't already done?" he asked her, "Tell me!" he barked, his hands clamping so tight it made her wince.

"Did you come to recount the seedy details? The places you and he—"

"No!" the word was wrenched from her. Why the hell had she told him that lie? "Drew and I, we didn't—"

"Didn't, what?" he bit out, "Didn't sully my sheets? Didn't avail yourselves to my bed?" he asked madly and she saw, could feel how on the brink he was, flirting on the edge of something so frightening she was forced to spill the truth, she had to, "We didn't. I—we didn't. Drew visited for the first time tonight," she babbled, "He just came for dinner. You can ask Arthur. He joined us until he had to leave unexpectedly," she said, and that's when she realized she should have known Chuck was back long before he'd arrived at the townhouse. He must have been the call Arthur received, making the driver depart.

"Don't try to dig yourself out of the hole, you'll only burying yourself deeper," he said, crushing her to him and the papers she held with a loud crunch, a crunch that was deafening to both their ears.

He looked down, his eyes wild until they recognized what exactly it was that she had in her hands. Once he knew, once he was aware his gaze focused and the look in them nearly buckled her.

She was immediately released, so abruptly the folder opened and the papers all floated to the floor around them.

"You broke into my safe?" his jaw clenched and she looked away, "I— figured out the code," she lied, refusing to come clean or name her co-conspirator, but he knew anyway.

"Serena," he spat then cursed something foul as he started walking back and forth erratically.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him, desperately needing to know and that yearn in her voice stopped him. He halted his pacing and whirled around at her, "It wasn't any of your concern, it still isn't," he threw back and the impact hurt because it was the truth. She had no reason to be demanding answers, but she demanded them anyway.

"You kept it from me purposely, letting me believe you—"

"What?" he interjected heatedly, "Letting you believe I, what? Have a daughter?" he retorted, "Because it's the truth. I do, no matter what those damn papers say. Cate is mine!"

"I know she is!" she yelled back, her voice cracking and straining. Fighting him to show, she wasn't fighting him at all. She knew no matter what the circumstances he loved that little girl more than she had ever seen him love anything, even her.

Her bottom lip quivered at that thought and he gave an anxious hard swipe of his head, "Don't start! Don't you fucking start," he warned her, rubbing an unsteady hand against his cheek as if she'd struck him, but she couldn't stop. One tear slid down her cheek, followed by another, then another and he turned around, cursing himself, his life, then her.

She did too.

She cursed it all.

"You could have told me," she managed to whisper through the chokehold she felt she was in.

"What for?" he asked, and the cynicism was sharp enough to slice skin, like his palms which were still stained red, "You tell me why I would divulge such sensitive information. Go ahead," he urged, "Tell me why I would tell the woman who left me four years ago to go hook up with my uncle that I adopted the daughter he gave away, huh?" he mocked, "Please explain it to me because if you can find the logic in that you deserve a fucking prize."

Her ears started ringing and her brows creased in utter confusion, "What did you just say?"

"Don't play the innocent, Blair," he told her, reaching for the bottle of scotch on the mantle to chug a few gulps down his throat, "It's the one act you can't pull off."

"I swear I don't know what you're talking about," she sniffled, but she stepped back, instead of forward, instinctively shying away from the lion's den.

"I saw you," he slammed the bottle back down onto the mantle so hard she was amazed it didn't crack, "All those years ago I misguidedly came to apologize for the things I said that made you leave, to try to make amends, but I saw you. I saw you in the garden of your father's chateau with Jack."

She stilled and her lips parted, stunned, trying to take it all in. He'd gone after her? He was sorry? He'd seen them? He'd seen when Jack had forced himself on her and thought— "No," she shook her head anxiously, "I—"

"Save it," he told her, "There's no way in hell I could have risked you running to Jack with that information."

Her tear filled eyes widened in anger and outrage, "You bastard!" she swore, walking over and reaching for the closest thing, a small bust on the shelf worth thousands. She picked it up, threw it and— he ducked. It missed him and broke in half, but she got what she wanted. He finally fell silent, looking at her, albeit with a brewing rage, but she didn't care. The rage was building in her too, "How could you possibly think I'd go tell that disgusting degenerate anything?"

"You were kissing that disgusting degenerate back then," he fired back, "Your hands were in his hair."

"Only to pull him away!" she countered, but it was as if she hadn't said a thing. He shook his head and laughed. It was snide and it stung, "You were doing a spectacular job of pulling him away when I went back again."

"What?" for the second time in a matter of minutes he'd left her speechless. She couldn't process what he was saying beyond— "You...you really did come for me?"

"Twice," he grated the word and it shredded her, "Your father stopped me the second time. I almost made a foolish spectacle of myself. I owe him that sixty two year old Dalmore I have locked away."

She shook her head, refusing to believe it as she held onto the couch, afraid her knees would refuse to support her any longer, "That's— that's not true, Daddy, Daddy would have told me. He—"

"He told me you'd moved on," he accused, "It was almost two years after you left. You were having some sort of get-together and Jack was there," he said with derision, "Drop the farce, it's exhausting," he told her, before pointing to the stairs, "Just go, we have nothing left to discuss."

She remembered it. Her father had thrown her a party to try to help her new business. She'd been networking, attempting to contract clients for _Blair's Boudoir_ when Jack had suddenly shown up. It would have caused a scene she couldn't afford if she would have had him forcibly removed so she'd borne it all night.

She couldn't believe it.

He really had come for her.

She looked up as another tear streaked down her now drenched face, "Whether you believe it or not I really did push Jack away...I," she sobbed. She could no longer contain the cry.

He'd come for her. _Twice_. If only he'd stayed longer, if only he would have called out to her, if only...another sob escaped her at what could have been, at all they had lost, at all they could have had and didn't.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't fair!

But it was too late. All the things they'd said and all the things they'd done, and...

All the things she hadn't said.

Her eyes widened in stark terror.

_Oh God_

He didn't know.

Their baby.

He didn't know.

She saw him start to close the distance between them and she forced herself back anxiously. She had to get out. She had to go. She turned and ran for the stairs before the concern she saw rising in his eyes could overtake him.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Serena," Nate called out after her, "Serena, hang on!" he knew she'd heard him, but she kept on moving anyway, rushing into her hotel suite in Santa Monica.

"I don't want to hear it," she finally told him without looking up as she grabbed her Chanel trolley and threw it on the bed, "She deserved to know. You know she did," she said, trying to convince him, but it sounded a lot like she was trying to convince herself.

"Serena—" he put out a hand, but she shrugged him off, "No, they were tearing each other apart," she insisted, walking over and banging the closet door open to pull out the clothes she'd traveled with before dumping it all into her luggage, "We have to get back. Can you call reception and arrange for a taxi? I hope there's a flight available for—"

"Stop!" he told her, startling her and stilling her frantic hands as they tried to zip her trolley. He moved her hands away gently before he took the zipper and easily zipped it shut.

"Thanks," she said, but she still hadn't looked up, "It's okay," he told her, even if that turned out to be a lie. He didn't know if it would be okay, but he did know she needed to hear it.

"Serena, it's okay," she looked up at that and her stormy blue eyes met his at last, "You're lying," she smiled and he smiled grimly back because she was right. He didn't know if it would be okay. He didn't know what was going on between Chuck and Blair clear across the coast, "You're right," he nodded, "But we will figure it out," he said, with more confidence, "I promise," he told her and her smile widened before she sighed, "How long do you think Chuck will freeze me out for this?"

"Well, long enough to make you grovel, but not long enough to affect Cate," he told her wryly, knowing exactly how his best friend's mind worked.

"So...a day or two?" she said with hope, but they both knew it would take longer, "A month at least," he said and her shoulders slumped with disappointment, "Come on, we have to get out of here," she urged him, but, "Wait, what about that congressman?" he stopped her, "This is your chance. Don't rush home. The carnage will be there when you get back," he said to her but she shook her head, "Serena," he tried again, "I'll deal with it. I'll tell Chuck it was me," he assured her, knowing how unsettled she'd been lately, and he hated it. He'd do anything for the strain he'd seen in her eyes to lift.

And as if he'd conjured it by sheer will alone, he did watch the strain lift. Her face brightened in a way he hadn't seen in a while, not even after she'd told him how great her meeting with the elected official had gone.

He was confused and happy then another unexpected thing happened. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, "Thank you," she whispered, though he couldn't register anything beyond the warmth of her skin or the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

"But I can't let you do that," she said, before she pulled away, leaving him oddly cold.

"Ser—"

"No," she quieted him, lowering her luggage onto the floor and grabbing the handle so she could pull it behind her, "I'll figure something out with Congressman Brady," she told him, "And if I can't, there's still a few other names on that list of contacts Chuck gave me. I'll just go on to the next one," she reassured him, but he could still sense the regret she tried to mask.

He was ready to fight her on it, but then he thought of his grandfather. The world of politics was a small one and he knew his grandfather had to at least be acquainted with the congressman or knew someone who was. He was banking on it. He'd pull some strings if he had to, no matter what his grandfather asked of him in return.

"Fine," he motioned towards the door, "Let's go," he said then they made their way out the hotel suite then down to the lobby and to LAX in under forty-five minutes.

Once they got to the airport it was a mad dash through security. They were lucky. A flight into the city was scheduled to leave in thirty minutes. They managed to grab two separate seats in first class from two no shows, but it hadn't been easy. He'd had to beg and when that didn't work he'd had to trade his floor seats to the Knicks game that Chuck had left him to get the ticket agent to agree.

"You didn't have to do that," Serena told him as they put away her carry-on after they'd boarded. He'd left his things at the hotel he'd been staying at. She'd tried to convince him to go back for them, but he'd called the hotel and arranged for his things to be sent.

"You wanted to get back, and anyway, I can get floor seats to tomorrow's game if I wanted to," he shrugged as he helped her secure the compartment closed.

Serena took his arm and squeezed it, "I'll make it up to you," she promised and the heat from her fingertips flared, prompting a response he couldn't stop, "I'm counting on it," he teased, making her suck in a breath he sorely wanted to take from her.

Her wide blue eyes fixed on him and neither one of them pulled away until they heard the announcement asking for all passengers to take their seats.

They broke away abruptly.

What was he thinking? Why had he said that? He had to get a grip on himself.

He walked over and took his seat, securing his seatbelt in place.

"Oh, you two got separated," the elderly lady beside him lamented, "Don't worry, I'll just switch with her," the woman said, standing up.

"No, that's not necessary," he tried to protest, but the woman wouldn't hear of it, "Nonsense, you and your wife should sit together," she said as if there was nothing else to it.

"No, we're— uh, thanks," he only managed to say as she was walking away.

_Wife?_

"I guess it's you and me after all," Serena said sitting down beside him with a funny smile that made him wonder if the older woman had said something to her as well.

_Wife_

He smiled with a small shake of his head, "I guess so."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck stood motionless. He'd been standing there for a half hour or more, he wasn't sure. He couldn't stop staring at the place where Blair had stood gasping for breath and swearing she had no idea what he was accusing her of.

But those were all lies, weren't they? They had to be. His thoughts held him as they took off.

She'd done nothing but plot against him since she'd returned. First, with the Five Diamond award then, with the covert searches through his personal files. She thought she'd been discreet, but he knew her every move.

_Except this one, except tonight._

He swore and finally made his legs cooperate. He turned and gave his back to the staircase before this need that was churning like acid in his gut could consume him, but it already had him in its clutches. He was almost doubled over with it and he had to catch himself.

It was incomprehensible, it was a need. The need to follow, to pursue, to get his arms around her and pull her close to soothe the panicked look he'd seen in her eyes before she'd fled.

Why had she been so terrified? She'd literally shook with the fright.

_Her lies finally caught up with her_, the devil he knew well whispered in his ear, making him reach for the bottle of scotch so he could drain up to the last drop.

_But what of those tears?_

He coughed and gagged and nearly heaved the amber liquid right back up.

_What if it wasn't a lie?_

He held onto the mantle to pull himself upright, his mind a haze of confusion. What if she was telling the truth? What if it had been all Jack's doing?

How could he gamble with the most important thing in his life?

_Stop!_

What the fuck was he thinking? He let the bottle of scotch slip from his fingers. It didn't change anything. Despite the lies and supposed misunderstandings, four years had gone by.

Four entire years.

Why was he agonizing the utterly moot? Why was even arguing with himself at all?

She knows.

_She knows._

And he had one person to blame. One person to take his upended life out on:

Serena.

He reached into his pocket with an unsteady hand and dialed his faithless sibling. She picked up on the fourth ring.

"Chuck?"

"Hello, _dear sister_," he mocked when he heard the hesitance in her voice.

"I— I know you're mad," she rushed, "But I can't talk now. I'm in the restroom on a plane, on my way back. You can yell at me once I'm home."

"Yell?" he said incredulously, when it hadn't even occurred to him to raise his voice. No, he'd thought of a million different ways of seeking retribution, but yelling wasn't one of them. It was far too tame for what she'd done to him.

"Yes, look, I know you think I went behind your back, but it was time, Chuck. She needed to know."

"She needed nothing!" he yelled, taking her suggestion because it was the only option presently available to him, "She deserved nothing!"

"But you love her!" Serena shouted back, rendering him silent. He was caught so far off guard that it felt as if he'd swallowed his tongue and was choking on it.

"Chuck," Serena repeated, quieter this time, "You love her and you were punishing her for it, and what's worse is she was doing the same," she continued as he tried to draw in a breath, "It had to stop. It has to."

He didn't say anything for what felt like minutes while he fought to regulate his breathing.

_Inhale_

_Exhale_

Once he had control he was finally able to speak.

"I don't want you within fifty feet of my daughter for the foreseeable future, are we clear?"

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair exited the elevator in her bare feet, having rid herself of her shoes because she was convinced the four inch Louboutins would no longer support her in the state she suddenly found herself in, but she was doing better, she told herself. She was fine, she said it as a mantra.

_Right foot, left foot, one step leads to another._

She'd managed to make it all the way home without shedding any more tears, not wanting to give Arthur a front row seat to the tragic production that was her life— and she'd succeeded. She could do this.

"Blair?"

She stopped short at the voice when she walked through the foyer and into the living room.

"Drew?" she said it almost as a question which was absurd. She knew he would be there, he'd told her himself he would be after she had ordered him out of Chuck's townhouse, but his name still came out questioningly and lost.

He stared at her from top to bottom as if he were taking a complete inventory. She just stood there, letting him look his fill and watched as his gaze steeled then softened as he opened his arms.

The tenuous resolve she'd built on the way there collapsed around her bare feet. Her shoulders shook and her face crumpled at those awaiting arms, and she was no longer able to hold her rigid pose as she dropped her shoes with a loud plop before running into his solid embrace.

He lifted her quivering form and sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap in a hug, "Just breathe," he whispered, rubbing her back, but her body refused to, clinging to him.

"Blair," he told her sharply, before forcing her back, "Breathe," he ordered her and she finally complied, coughing, nearly making herself sick, "I can't," she gasped, "I can't," she said nearly incoherently, "I forgot ho— how to four, four years ago," she told him.

"You've done this countless times before. Snap out of it!" he gave her a small, firm shake that rattled her teeth and her nerves enough to settle them into some kind of order.

"That's better," he nodded, brushing her hair softly way from her clammy face, "Now what happened? And don't say nothing because if you do I'll leave here," he warned, "I'll deposit you on this couch, take the elevator down and personally pay Chuck Bass a visit to get the answer from him, among other things," he added.

The _among other things_ came out so clipped it left her with no doubt that if she didn't reply Drew and Chuck would come to blows.

She couldn't allow that to happen.

"No, I was wrong," she said, covering her face when the migraine that had started at the townhouse took full control, "All these years I've been wrong."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, smoothing a hand down her arm.

"He went to Paris after I left," she told him, pulling her hands away from her face with a wince, "He came for me twice and...and...he saw. He thought— with Jack and, he wanted to apologize," she stuttered, "Easy," he told her, not understanding a thing, but she didn't listen, "Cate is Jack's daughter!" she finished with, completely confusing him.

"Hold on," he told her with a frown, "Strike that, reverse it and start at the top," he said and she did, spilling all that she'd learned in the last hour and how utterly her life had been turned upside down. Once she was done she shook her pounding head miserably, "Everything I believed was a lie," she said in a small voice, "I hated him for things that weren't true."

"Well one thing was true," he said while massaging her temples, "He did tell you what he did which made you leave in the first place," he pointed out and her brows creased as she slapped his hands away, "Did you not hear me? He went to Paris to apologize for all that and he went back again two years later despite knowing what he thought was true about Jack and I."

Drew gripped her shoulders and she expected him to argue with her, instead he just smiled, "So what are you doing here instead of back at the townhouse making up for lost time?"

His response was so unexpected she laughed, but it was pained and empty, "We can't," she looked away, "I can't."

"Blair," he said, forcing her gaze, "Where did we meet?"

"What?" she looked at him confused at why he was bringing that up now.

"Where did we meet?" he repeated and she glanced down, realizing she still sat on his lap so she pulled away, settling down next to him, "Blair," he insisted and she huffed, hating to relive it, "At grief counseling," she finally replied and he nodded, "At grief counseling," he agreed, "We were the only two Americans at the place," he reminded her, but she didn't need reminding, "So we eventually ditched it and sponsored each other," she went along with him down memory lane, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember how I was back then?" he asked her, "How you were? I had just lost my wife in that boating accident which I still blame myself for every single damn day," he said, his voice growing gruff as she grabbed his hand, squeezing it tight, "And you—," he said, but she pulled away, "Don't," she begged as he shifted to meet her gaze, blue meeting her brown which filmed with tears, "Drew," she pleaded, but he took her hands again, "Do you have any idea what I would give to have another chance with Grace?"

"It's not the same," she told him despondently, "Even if I go and...it won't, it won't bring," she stopped and tried again, "I lost my baby," she said, trying to keep it together because every time she said it out loud it felt like a small piece of her soul was being ripped away, "Nothing will ever change that."

"No," he agreed, "But you'd have the chance to be a mother again."

She gasped and pulled back as if he'd raised a hand and struck her, "I was never really one to begin with," she bristled icily, "Hey," he tried to grab her, but she rose, giving them distance.

"Blair," he attempted again, "Fine," he conceded, "But if not that, then at the very least you'd finally have someone who'd feel your loss as surely and as deeply as you do."

She shook her head because that was now her worst possible fear. She could never tell Chuck about the baby. She knew if she told him after today, after all she'd learned... how she'd failed, how her body had failed them both he'd never forgive her for it. He'd never forgive her for leaving and keeping it a secret back then or for keeping it from him ever since she'd returned.

"I— I need a shower," she said, backing away.

"Blair," he followed her, but she stopped and pressed her temples until her fingers turned white, "Please, Drew," she begged, knowing she couldn't handle another argument or another single protest.

"Okay," he relented gently, but not before informing her he was staying the night in one of the guestrooms.

"Great," she told him, smiling tightly, "Then I'll see you in the morning.

**XOXOXOXO **

Chuck awoke coming into his senses and surroundings slowly. The first thing he registered was his raging headache, next, was the ache on his shoulder where he'd rested all his weight.

He groaned and shifted, feeling soft little taps beat on his chest. He winked and squinted until he could open his eyes properly to find his daughter standing in front of him in her nightgown.

"Hey, sweetheart," he smiled, sitting up and realizing he was still in the sitting room, having passed out on the couch.

Cate smiled, jumping into his lap and wrapping her little arms around his neck, "Daddy, I missed you bunches," she said as he hugged her back with a deep sigh, "And I missed you more than you know."

Cate grinned, pulling back then she frowned, looking down at Chuck's bandaged hands, "You got hurt."

He looked down too, remembering that he'd popped a stitch yesterday. He would have to see to it later, but that was the last thing on his mind, "It's just a scratch," he assured her, pulling her close, "So tell me," he said, smoothing her nightgown into place, "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Lots!" Cate said excitedly, then seemed to remember something as she looked around the room, "Where did Blair go?"

Chuck found he couldn't answer right away. The part of his brain responsible for speech refused to respond. Once he'd found himself alone last night the four walls had seemed to close in on him and he'd anesthetized himself with even more alcohol to stop the ache in his chest, but it didn't work. His last thought before he'd succumbed to his foolish inebriation had been of her.

"Daddy?" Cate said and he could already hear the apprehension in her voice and almost cursed at what would ensue, "Blair is..." he started, but couldn't form the words properly for fear that they would be true. Had she really already left the city?

He cleared his throat and tried again. It didn't matter if she had, he tried to tell himself. It was better this way, "I don't think Blair will be coming around anymore," he said the words quickly, without meandering further. It was better to get it over with so they could move on. He was confident in that until his daughter's eyes filled with heartbroken tears, "Why? But she promised! She Tiffany promised!" Cate sobbed before scrambling off Chuck's lap to sprint away.

"Catherine!" he called out, "Cate!" he followed her up, running up three whole flights of stairs. Once he'd gotten to the landing on the top floor he felt like his insides wanted out in the worst way.

He coughed, feeling like he was moments away from seeing just how much alcohol he'd consumed last night, but he swallowed hard and made it to Cate's bedroom.

The sight that greeted him very nearly did him in. Cate was in bed and her face was buried into Blair's stuffed bear's neck as she cried.

_Fuck_, he thought.

There was nothing he could say or do to right this so he simply walked over and settled himself on the bed with her, pulling her onto his chest like when she'd been an infant.

Cate cried and sniffled and his own eyes grew suspiciously moist before he closed them, wishing the entire world to hell.

**XOXOXOXO**

Serena opened her eyes, blinking the sleep from them as she sat up, momentarily confused at where she was. She quickly remembered though when she looked over and tensed, seeing Nate asleep next to her on the queen sized bed in his apartment.

They had landed in New York at almost four in the morning after an awful flight, though it wasn't due to turbulence or a crying baby or even an unruly passenger. The flight itself had gone smoothly, but Chuck's call had caused a distress she couldn't completely mask. A distress Nate had quickly picked up on, but she didn't tell him about the call or about what Chuck had said no matter how many times he'd asked.

She knew it would just make things worse. When they'd arrived in the city Nate had insisted she spend what was left of the night at his place rather than go to her empty home since her mom and Rufus had taken her suggestion and had flown to visit Jenny in Milan. She should have thought more about it, but she had been too distracted replaying Chuck's words to argue.

Only after they had gotten to his place did she remember he only had one bedroom. She had tried to take the couch, but he wouldn't hear of it and she refused to let him spend an uncomfortable few hours sleep, so she'd insisted they share the bed.

They were both grown adults, right? She'd told him— and herself, even if once the words were out she wanted to take them back. She didn't know how she'd fallen asleep, sure the tease of his scent and the warmth of his body would keep her up, but instead it had enveloped her and she'd been asleep before she even knew it.

But that was then. Now she was wide awake.

She looked over at Nate and ran a nervous hand through her long disheveled locks.

There was something seriously wrong with her, she thought as she watched Nate sleep.

Stubble roughed his chin she noted, following the path down to the hard planes of his bare chest as it rose and fell with his every breath.

Her fingertips itched to reach over, but she clenched her hands into a fist.

This was Nate.

_Her Nate._

They'd done this already and it didn't work. It would be so easy to shift and wake him as she once had with a touch or more.

She was nearly panting at the memories that were long past, but that's where they belonged. In the past. She wouldn't hurt him again trying to find something he couldn't give her.

"Hey," Nate groaned, startling her. She'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed he had woken up too.

"Hi," she smiled then laughed with a frown when she noticed he had slept on his hands, as if they'd been handcuffed behind his back, "Aren't your hands numb, weirdo?"

"Shit," he sat up, shaking them, making her laugh harder. It felt good to laugh after what Chuck had told her.

_I don't want you within fifty feet of my daughter for the foreseeable future, are we clear?_

It was clear, so clear her laughs nearly turned into tears, but she caught it just in time, covering it up with a few loud coughs.

"You okay?" Nate asked, touching her cheek and she nodded quickly, taking a few deep breaths before looking away.

"No, you're not," he argued, "This is about earlier, isn't it? About what you don't want to tell me," he accused.

"What are you thinking breakfast-wise, huh?" she asked, taking his arm and putting it around her neck as a distraction as she cuddled into him.

He didn't say anything at first and she realized something as usual, much too late. She was now plastered so close she had no where to put her free hand other than on his bare chest.

So she did.

She counted every breath, his, hers then her hand started shaking so noticeably she had to move it which was a bad idea. It ended up low on his clenched abs.

He cursed, surprising her, taking her hand and flipping her so that her back hit the bed and she was trapped under him.

"Nice try, but I still remember all your tricks."

Her breaths were coming fast now as she looked up at him and she was almost mad— no, she was mad. Usually she could distract him with barely any effort.

_That was when you were together or when he was still pining for you. He isn't anymore._

The thoughts filtered through and a small ball of rage and something else formed in her gut, making her want to prove them all wrong regardless of what that meant.

"I've learned a few new ones," she tossed back before wiggling and wrapping her long bare legs around his waist and twisting, pushing him back so that she was straddling him.

"Hah!" she smiled in triumph down at Nate like when she'd been ten and had played tackle football with him at his grandfather's estate, much to Blair's dismay and had flattened him.

But they weren't kids anymore and what she felt swelling beneath her most definitely wasn't child's play.

She gasped, coming to her senses as she scrambled off of him, nearly tripping in an effort to get away.

"Sorry," she said, looking away and pulling at the hem of the shirt she'd slept in— his shirt.

"No big deal, just tell me what's wrong," he said, and she heard rustling from behind her, knowing he'd gotten up from the bed, but she refused to look.

"Serena," he said, forcing her to turn around where he gratefully had donned a t-shirt and pants.

"Nothing's wrong. Chuck called while I was in the restroom on the flight. He just reacted as we thought he would," she shrugged, wanting to brush it off, but Nate's expression had already hardened, "What did he say?"

"To stay away for awhile," she replied, then turned around, "Do you have anything in your fridge other than beer and stale pizza?" she asked, trying to walk out of his bedroom, but he caught her hand, pulling her back.

"What were his words exactly?" he asked, making her keep his gaze. She wanted to lie to him, but she knew he'd be able to tell so she gave in and told him the truth. He'd only find out eventually from Chuck himself.

As soon as she'd spilled the words Nate whirled around, going into his walk-in closet. His movements were so fast, she could barely keep up.

"What are you doing?" she asked, following him as he pulled things from his hangers.

"Getting dressed to pay my asshole of a best friend a visit," he told her so matter-of-factly she smiled, then nodded, "Good," she said and he stilled at that, "What?" he asked, and she knew he'd expected a fight from her.

"Good," she confirmed, "I'm getting dressed to go to Blair, assuming she's still in the city," she added.

"What?" he repeated, still not understanding, "Divide and concur," she explained, "I'm going to Blair and you're going to Chuck. Between the two of us we might be able to talk some sense into them."

Nate pulled back and threw his clothes on the floor, folding his arms, "Now why would I want to help that inconsiderate jackass with Blair after the way he treated you two?"

"Because you love him," Serena rolled her eyes, not knowing why she had to spell it out for him, "And he's bailed you out of cons, jails, ex-girlfriends, psycho stalkers and Robbie Woodbury," she counted off with her fingers.

"Who?" Nate asked, but she knew he knew exactly who she was referring to, "You know who," she told him, "Robbie Woodbury, winter of Seventh grade, terrorized you until Chuck realized what was going on then suddenly his family couldn't afford the zip code and they moved to Queens," she reminded him, "I still don't know how he managed that one," she wondered out loud as Nate continued to frown, "And he's been there for me too," she admitted what she rarely did, "Even when I didn't want him to be. He's just angry with me now, so please?" she begged as he stared back.

He didn't move or say anything, but her eyes continued to implore until he gave in with a sigh, "Fine," he agreed, "But if he says something stupid I'm allowed a swing," he negotiated and she accepted the terms because she knew Nate would never come to blows with Chuck lightly.

"Deal."

**XOXOXOXO**

Blair sat in the middle of her closet that morning surrounded by five suitcases as she yelled at Dorota. Where her mind was at the moment she honestly couldn't care less about any of it, but she knew if she continued to yell at the maid, she couldn't break down again— and she _couldn't_ break down again.

"Miss Blair—"

"Don't _Miss Blair_, me," she bristled, throwing a dress at Dorota who caught it quickly and started folding it with care, "We wouldn't be in this mess if you had done what I asked you to days ago."

"But Miss Blair," the maid insisted, "Pack, don't pack, book flight, cancel flight, book flight again, cancel flight again— it very hard to keep track."

"No!" Blair raised her voice, standing up , "It's easy, simply do as you're told," she retorted, "If you had just paid a modicum of attention to what I said, the luggage would be by the elevator right now, ready to go."

"Or not go," the maid mumbled and Blair's eyes widened at the insubordination, "Thank your lucky stars or whatever higher power your people believe in that I'm in a rush," she told her, "Because if I wasn't you'd be stuck here for hours pressing each garment before packing them all by color, length and designer," she warned her before going into her safe to clear that out too, only she'd forgotten...

The white wooden monogrammed box stared back at her, almost making her drop to her knees.

"Dorota, go," she said quietly in a stark contrast to her earlier tone, "I need a moment."

"Miss—"

"Go," she said, this time with more force and the maid nodded, "Call when you ready," she said, before retreating out of the closet then out of her room. Only once she was sure Dorota was gone, did she pull the box out and slide to the floor on wobbly feet.

After taking in a steadying breath she reached in without looking and pulled out the first thing she touched. It was the small, delicately laced headband she'd bought after she'd found out she was expecting. She nearly crushed it in her palm, but just managed not to as she went back in knowing there was also a tiny bowtie she'd bought at the same time.

She didn't want to remember, she didn't want to remember any of it, but she did every single waking moment. She dug deeper and avoided the black velvet box she knew contained the Erickson Beamon necklace to reach for what she was searching for, "Hey you," her voice quivered once she'd found it and pulled the grainy sonogram out with a wobbly smile, "So, it turns out your father wasn't the bastar— hadn't done what I thought he had," she amended, speaking softly to the small outlined profile of what once was, "Turns out it was all me. It was all my fau— fault," she hitched, "I'm to blame. I, I'm sorry— ss, sorr—"

Silent sobs formed in her chest, but her eyes were dry, too wrung out for any more tears, "Oh god, I'm so sorry," she bent as more hacking, choked sounds were wrenched from her.

"B! Blair?"

Blair gasped, quickly rising on her unsteady feet as she threw the sonogram back in the box and shoved the box back into the safe just before Serena walked into her closet.

"Drew's downstairs having breakfast. He told me you didn't want to talk, but— hey, are you alright?" Serena asked as Blair tried to regulate her breathing, "I'm fine," she panted, "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, knowing if she could get mad, she couldn't fall apart, "I just found out my best friend has been lying to me this entire time," she smiled mockingly, "I'm fantastic."

"I guess Drew was right," Serena nodded, "B—"

"Don't," she told her, lifting a hand to stop Serena from getting any closer, "You could have told me the truth any number of times, but you didn't."

"But I did," Serena replied, "Last night," she pointed out and Blair folded her arms with tension as Serena went on, "It wasn't my truth to tell, but I told you anyway."

"Only because you knew I was close to blowing a gasket," Blair accused unflinchingly.

"Blair," Serena sighed, "Why are we even arguing about this? What's done is done. We can't change that, but you do have a say in what happens next," she reasoned, "Why aren't you back at the townhouse working things out with Chuck?"

"Working what out with Chuck?" Blair said incredulously, first Drew, now Serena, "Why can't any of you get it? There's nothing _to_ work out. None of what I found out makes any difference at all."

"How can you say that?" Serena said, her voice growing sharp like hers, "You and Chuck have so m—"

"Miss Blair?" the maid suddenly reappeared, interrupting, but Blair was too amped up to look her way, "Not now, Dorota," she said, taking two steps in Serena's direction, "Chuck and I have nothing," she informed Serena coldly, "What I—"

"Miss Blair!" Dorota yelled, angering Blair so much she finally looked her way, "What?" she snapped as Dorota waved the phone in her direction.

"Mr. Chuck on hold for you."

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck came awake quickly, not even realizing how he'd fallen asleep again in the first place.

_You know how_, his hazy mind mocked. His body had needed the rest. He'd barely slept at all the night before and the few hours he had slept were due to the alcohol. He'd done nothing since last night but drink and replay those last few moments with Blair before she had gone.

_Damn it_

He had to stop. He still had a hangover and the headache was still there, but something was not— or rather _someone_.

Where was Cate? He frowned looking around her room, "Catherine!" he called out, glancing at his watch. It was just after ten in the morning. She had woken him in the sitting room around seven, so about three hours had gone by, "Cate?" he questioned, checking her closet and the bathroom.

She probably had gone down, searching for breakfast, he thought, feeling like an absolute jerk. What if she had tried to wake him? What kind of a father was he?

He cursed as he slipped his shoes back on and went in search of his daughter. He checked the kitchen, dining room, both sitting rooms, even the music room. She was no where to be found.

He swore.

Why had he purchased a place so big?

His heart was racing when he realized Cate wasn't in the townhouse at all.

_Shit_

He hadn't gotten all the security features at the townhouse up and running yet. The cameras at the exits had yet to be installed. He had no way of seeing how Cate had left.

"Cate!" he yelled again, running out of the townhouse and into the street, "Cate!" he shouted loudly, getting wide-eyed looks, but he didn't care. He looked back and forth and across the street, but he didn't see his daughter anywhere.

"Catherine!"

"Mr. Bass?" his driver came up to him, "Arthur," he huffed out a nervous breath, "Have you seen Cate? Did you see her walk out of the house?"

"No, sir," Arthur replied, shaking his head, "I've been here for a couple of hours awaiting any instruction and I haven't seen anyone come in or out."

His hope plummeted, "Are you sure?" he insisted and Arthur nodded again, "Positive."

_Fuck_

He wanted to slam his fists on his limo, but he knew he couldn't. It wouldn't help Cate any if he shredded his hands up any more than they were and ended up in the hospital. He had to get a grip, get a hold of himself. He ran a frantic hand through his hair as he tried to calm his nerves and think logically.

What if?... _No_, he couldn't even fathom that scenario.

Stop! He ordered himself. Think. She'd done this before. Where would she go? He thought, and as soon as the question entered his mind, he called himself the biggest idiot known to man because he knew exactly where she had to be.

He dug into his pocket, pulling out his cell phone to speed-dial Blair's home. If she was still in the city or not, that was where Cate would have gone.

When he heard Dorota's voice on the other end of the line a kind of pure relief he didn't want to think too much on swept through him. She hadn't gone yet.

"I need to speak to Blair," he told the maid, but she tried to tell him she was unavailable, "It's urgent, get her on the phone now," he barked, past the point of patience. He heard her spew a string of Polish words in response before she finally agreed.

In truth, he didn't care what those words meant as long as she handed the phone over which she did, but it felt like it had taken ages.

"Hello?" he heard Blair's voice and not even the accompanied hesitance he heard could stop the warmth from washing over him or soaking in. In that moment he could do nothing other than stand there and exhale deeply.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah," he finally replied, finding his elusive voice, "Please tell me Cate showed up there."

"What?" he heard her draw in a sharp breath and his stomach churned horribly in response because the hope he'd been hanging onto shattered. He now knew she wasn't there.

"She hasn't. I haven't seen her since last night. What's going on?" he heard Blair's voice anxiously escalate.

"Chuck, answer me!" he heard her yell, but he could only manage a short, small reply.

"She's gone."

**XOXOXOXO **

Serena didn't know what had happened, but one moment they were yelling at each other then the next Chuck was on the phone and Blair had turned pale as a sheet.

"Blair?" Serena walked up to her, the anger that had been brewing waned and concern quickly took over seeing how much Blair had blanched, "Hey, B," Serena insisted, and she closed the distance between them just in time to catch the phone which fell from Blair's fingertips.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling very well herself either. Whatever it was, it was dire and it set her heart racing and her stomach flipping awful summersaults, "Blair!" she demanded, and her best friend finally reacted, only to go darting out of the closet and into her room.

"What's going on?" she asked, following her as Blair started shouting at Dorota, "My bag and my shoes, now!"

"B, talk to me," Serena said, but she was only ignored once again, "Not those!" Blair argued with the maid as she stalked past her and nervously wiggled her feet into her Balenciaga pumps.

"My bag, my bag!" Blair demanded as Dorota hastily handed it to her and Serena couldn't take it anymore. She was done, "Blair!" she yelled, forcing the brunette to still and look her way, "What the hell was that call about?"

Blair didn't immediately respond, but her hands did for her when they shook as they clenched her purse tightly.

"Blair?" Serena said, her breaths growing anxiously shallow as she feared the worst.

"Cate's missing," she told her at last and her worst fear was confirmed, "What, how?" Serena asked her, dropping the phone she had caught moments before.

"I don't know the details," Blair said quickly as she reached for her and urged her out of the bedroom and down the stairs, "Chuck called to ask if she was here, but she isn't and I— I have to meet him. I have to find her, I—"

"We're going to find her," Serena said and swallowed the tears that had instantly formed. Blair was moments away from losing it and she had to keep it together. She had to help her do the same.

"What happened?" Drew asked, dropping his dinner cloth and meeting them when they came down the stairs.

"I don't have time to explain, but Cate is missing and we have to go," Blair said, pulling her towards the elevator, but Drew stopped them again, "She's what?" he said, shocked, concerned, "Hang on, I'm coming with you."

"No," she watched Blair say, "I don't have the time to argue, but I need someone here in case she shows up."

"Blair—," he said and a silent exchange passed between them before he relented, "I'll be here," he agreed and she thanked him before turning towards the maid who was hovering in the background wringing her apron nervously.

"Stay close to the phone if—," but Blair couldn't continue so she did for her, looking Dorota's way, "Call us immediately if Cate shows up or calls."

"I will, go— _go_," Dorota insisted and they did, entering the elevator and exiting the building shortly after, "Elliot, to the townhouse as fast as you can," Blair told her driver after they were sitting in the back and the town car was on the move.

"Right away, Miss Waldorf," he said, but that wasn't to be. The traffic was atrocious and it fraught Blair's nerves so much she started yelling until her voice was hoarse.

"B, it isn't his fault," Serena told her as the driver apologized profusely, "I don't give a damn, he has to get us there, he has to—"

Blair stopped mid-word and Serena's tear filled eyes widened as she watched Blair lurch and gasp for breath.

"B, Blair!" Serena said worriedly as she slid over and grabbed her arm, placing the other on her back, "Breathe," she told her, confused at what was going on. Blair didn't suffer from asthma.

"Cate's missing because of— of me," Blair gasped, "That's not true," Serena told her, forcing her head down when she finally understood that it was an anxiety attack, "Don't think about any of that now. Just take a deep breath in and let it out," she told her, but it was easier said than done.

Blair continued to fight for each breath, making her start to panic herself, "Blair please, if you don't gain control, we can't look for Cate," she told her and that seemed to get to her as Blair squeezed her hand tightly and tried to stabilize her breathing.

"That's it," she encouraged her as Blair hiccupped a few breaths in at a better pace, but it all went to hell when Blair's cell phone started ringing, frightening her at what could possibly be awaiting on the other end of the line.

"B, it's okay," she told her, even if she didn't believe that herself. She was moments away from losing her own grip, but Blair frantically shoved her bag at her as she started to choke and hyperventilate again, forcing her to keep it together.

"Hello?" she answered Blair's phone, her voice faltering with anxious strain, "Good morning," a voice she didn't recognize replied, "This is Elisa Kincaid, manager of the Tiffany & Company retailer on Fifth Avenue. Is Miss Blair Waldorf available?"

Serena huffed impatiently, it was Tiffany's, she shook her head. She couldn't spare the time nor was she in any mental state to deal with any of these trivialities, "I'm sorry, she isn't," she replied and regardless it was the truth, she thought, looking over at Blair who was bent with her head between her knees, "Can I take a message?" she asked.

"Are you certain?" the woman replied, "It's important that I speak with her. I have a little girl here who wandered in alone about an hour ago."

Serena eyes grew big, "Cate!" she gasped, prompting Blair to sit up so quickly she was lightheaded and had to hold her head.

"Are you her mother or can you get in contact with Blair Waldorf? It's urgent we reach someone before we involve the authorities."

"No, no, don't call the police," Serena begged, as Blair tried to yank the phone from her, but she held tight, "I'm her aunt. We'll be right over."

**XOXOXOXO**

"Are you okay now? B, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Blair snapped as she and Serena ran down Fifth Avenue together, five blocks away from Tiffany's.

As soon as Serena had relayed the call she'd pulled herself together. She didn't want to discuss what had happened in the vehicle. She didn't want to discuss anything at all.

She just wanted to get to Cate as fast as she could and that meant on foot since a truck had broken down, creating even more of a traffic jam and rendering the town car immobile.

"Are you sure? I've never seen you like that before and—"

"Positive," Blair retorted so sharply Serena quieted as their heels clicked loudly on the pavement as they ran. They passed block after block in silence before finally making it to the front of the iconic New York jewelers.

Usually, when she visited Tiffany's she took her time, starting her visit by perusing the famous facade before being greeted upon entering, but this time there was none of that. This time she barged in, uncaring of etiquette, looking left and right, searching until she saw the small little face that righted her entire world.

"Cate!" she shouted in absolute relief as she rushed up to her, picking her up and pulling her close as the manager smiled, "I'm sorry for the upheaval," the woman apologized, "But when security noticed her, she refused to say a thing other than '_Blair Waldorf_' and the phone number I called earlier. Are you her aunt?"

"I am," Serena spoke up and she heard Serena introduce herself. Blair was grateful because there was nothing more she was capable of in that moment other than holding Cate tight and inhaling her sweet scent.

"I can't thank you enough," Blair said, and with her emotions going haywire she didn't realize how unresponsive Cate was as the tears she couldn't stop escaped and slid down her cheeks.

"No thanks necessary," Elisa said as Blair handed Cate to Serena for a hug, but the little girl wiggled until she was lowered to the floor.

"Cate?" Blair said, but the little girl wouldn't look at her. Her tiny features twisted in a pout as she folded her arms then pointed at the manager, "Pay her," she demanded and Blair was taken aback at the hard edge in her tiny voice.

"What?" Blair said, not comprehending.

"Pay the lady," Cate repeated and the manager flushed as she noticed for the first time that the woman held a piece of jewelry in her hand, a diamond tennis bracelet so alike the one her mother had purchased for her when she'd missed her thirteenth birthday.

All at once, comprehension dawned and she understood it all, all too quickly. Instantly, rage filled her unlike any she had ever felt before because it was filled with everything that had coursed through her since Chuck had called: anxiousness, guilt, and a fright so keen it was devastating.

She was heedless of her surroundings or of any onlookers as she put her hands on her hips and glared down at the little girl, "_Catherine. Blair. Bass_," she demanded, "Do you have any idea what you have put your father and I through? Do you?" she asked, clipping each word without remorse, "Anything could have happened. You could have been hurt or worse!"

Everything was silent. A pin could be heard were it to drop and Cate just stood there without a flinch.

Ten seconds.

Twenty.

She watched it all happened slowly. Cate's pout remained stiff for a moment longer before it wobbled and her all bravado crumbled as a sob was pulled from her lips in defeat, "Daddy said you wouldn't be around anymore. You broke your promise," her chest shuddered as tear after tear started to trail down her cheeks, "You promised me. You Tiffany promised!" she wailed and something tore inside of Blair so severely she cried out at the pain, outstretching her arms and reaching for Cate as if doing so was vital to her existence— and in that moment it was, "I know," she choked, "I know I did, my sunshine and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Blair said and it ended in a sob as she turned around and came face to face with about twelve spectators and...

A set-jawed Chuck Bass.

**XOXOXOXO**

Chuck had been going out of his mind, more than ready to dial 911 after circling the surrounding blocks for his daughter and coming up empty, but his cell phone rang, stopping him.

It was Serena.

He hadn't told her, but he knew Blair must have. He quickly swiped at his screen. The thought to hit ignore never even formed. Right then all the anger and resentment he felt towards what she'd done held no bearing. He was too desperate for any news about Cate that nothing else mattered.

"Tell me you found her," he begged, panting into his phone and gripping it tight.

"We did," she told him quickly and his chest heaved in pure relief and in exertion. He'd been running up and down the city streets nonstop for twenty minutes though he didn't care about any of that now. He only cared about having his daughter back safely in front of him again.

"We're on our way to get her now, damn," he heard Serena curse and his eyes darted back and forth anxiously, "What happened? What are you talking about? Where is she?" he rushed the questions in a less than polite way.

"She's at Tiffany's. We're en route, but a truck just broke down in front of us."

_Tiffany's? What the hell was Cate doing there?_

"I'm on my way," he told Serena before cutting the call and looking all around him. With all the traffic it would take him about forty minutes to reach them. Tiffany's was nearly twenty blocks away.

_Twenty._

How had Cate gotten there alone?

He shook his head, keeping focus and making split decisions as he ran towards a man who'd just parked his motorcycle.

"I'll give you thirty thousand dollars for your bike," he told the man, hastily pulling out his checkbook.

"What?" the blonde man frowned in disbelief.

"You heard me, thirty thousand, right now," he told him, signing his name on the check.

"No way," the man said as if he believed he was being conned, "I'm Chuck Bass," he hissed his name impatiently and the man's eyes widened before he raised a calculated brow, "Forty," he negotiated.

Chuck gritted his teeth. The motorcycle was barely worth ten thousand, "Thirty five and I'll forget what you look like," he told him, "I assure you it's in your continued best interest that we don't make acquaintances."

And that did it. The man suddenly couldn't agree fast enough as Chuck wrote down the figure then shoved the check with a thrust before hopping on the bike, revving it loudly and taking off.

It had been a while since he'd ridden a motorcycle, but the saying, _it's just like riding a bike_ held true, even if it was the motorized kind.

He ate up the blocks in record time, swerving through traffic and cursing at pedestrians who failed to get out the way or move fast enough, but he finally made it. It only took him twelve minutes with the reckless way he'd been driving. He was almost surprised he hadn't been pulled over, but that was the least of his worries.

He screeched to a stop and didn't even bother parking correctly as he left the motorcycle in front of the Jewelers and hastily went in.

He scanned the room quickly before making his way to where a small crowd had gathered.

"Do you have any idea what you put your father and I through, do you?" he heard Blair's voice stringently demand before he squeezed through and was able to finally breathe properly.

His daughter was right there in one piece.

"Anything could have happened. You could have been hurt or worse!"

Once the all encompassing anxiety that gripped him for the last hour finally abated he was able to process Blair's words. She was scolding Cate. He should have been angry, he should have told her it wasn't her place, but instead of the anger of feeling like she wasn't entitled all he wanted to do was support her with an echo of the same sentiment.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't allow himself to.

_Your father and I..._

She'd said it as if it went together, but it didn't. They didn't, no matter how good he didn't want to admit it sounded.

"I'm going," he heard Serena whisper from beside him. He hadn't even realized she was standing there. He turned to her, but she was already walking away.

He felt a twinge of regret, of guilt, but he didn't have time to stop her. Cate's cries filled the room, drawing his attention and cutting him at the knees where he stood.

"Daddy said you wouldn't be around anymore. You broke your promise," he watched his little girl break down, "You promised me. You Tiffany promised!" she sobbed and he fought not to let the sudden searing sensation in his eyes overtake him. It was a complete feat because Blair let out a cry that devastated him, "I know," he heard her choke in response, "I know I did, my sunshine and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Before he could break down weakly he clamped his jaw and hardened himself to the scene in front of him.

No more.

No fucking more.

This would go no further, he silently swore.

Blair turned around with Cate in her arms until she saw him and was startled with an utterly stricken look on her face.

He didn't react to it. He told himself he wouldn't and succeeded, "The show's over," his voice boomed in the quiet, crowded room, "Let's go," he told Blair so acidly it left no room for argument, but apparently there was just enough left for a question.

"Where's Serena?" her voice wobbled at the end and again he acted as if it didn't affect him, "She left as soon as I got here," he informed her, "Come on," he grated because he couldn't take Cate's heartbroken sniffles for a second more.

She followed him silently out and onto the sidewalk where he hailed a cab then turned to them, "Meet me at the townhouse," he told her then walked over and revved the motorcycle's engine once again, leaving her with her soft lips parted in astonishment.

**XOXOXOXO **

_The idiot wasn't wearing a helmet!_

He obviously held no regard for his life or that of his daughter's if he was willing to take that foolish risk, Blair all but harrumphed aloud.

_You have no right to question his choices_, a nagging voice reminded her and she pressed her lips into a straight line because it was the truth.

She had no right.

Blair tapered her concern and watched Chuck roar farther and farther away from her on a contraption that was best left for men with ill-grammared tattoos and filthy hair, wearing an overabundance of cheap leather. She was half confused and half appalled, though she had to admit if she were in the right frame of mind she would have been slightly intrigued as well, but she wasn't.

She couldn't tell her left from her right and even if she could it wouldn't help the way she was feeling, as if she'd been sliced, gutted and left to bleed out.

Cate shuddered into her neck worsening that feeling, but she stiffened her spine, forcing herself to hold it all in so Cate would be able to let it all out, "It's okay," she soothed her, though as soon as the words were out she knew it was a lie.

It gave her the worst pit in her stomach as she shifted the little girl so they both could slide into the back of the taxi. She couldn't lie to her again, not after what had just happened, not ever if she could help it and in this case she could.

"Cate," she forced the little girl back so they could speak face to face. Her unhappy face was red and blotchy and it was nearly her undoing, but she managed to keep it together for her, "I know it really isn't okay. I know it hurts now, but it won't always," she promised and prayed it would turn out to be the truth.

After a week, a month, a year— she'd forget. She was young enough to.

Cate would forget they'd ever met. She'd forget everything. She'd forget all the little moments Blair would always store.

"You're crying too," the little girl said in a small voice as she put out her hand and swiped at the moisture, "Yes," Blair smiled through her tears because she could do nothing else. The alternative was to start bawling and that wasn't an option, "I am crying too because as I said, it hurts."

"But it won't always," Cate finished for her and Blair nodded, "Right."

Cate looked away and for a moment Blair thought she'd helped lessen the blow then Cate's little pout started to tremble once again, proving her very wrong, "But I don't want always," she tearfully complained, "I want now. I want you!" Cate cried and Blair broke down and cried with her because she wanted that too.

It was the only thing she did want and the one thing she couldn't have.

The rest of the cab ride passed in a heart wrenching blur and before she knew it the taxi driver was wiping at his own weepy eyes with a dirty handkerchief as he held the door open for them, "No charge," he said and she was caught off guard.

"I— thank you," she said and he nodded, calling out to her after she'd walked a few steps away, "I know it's none of my business," he started, "But it's obvious you don't want to go any more than she wants you to leave," he told her, "So why don't you just save yourself and the tyke the grief and stay?"

Blair almost laughed, one of those laughs that doesn't stop unless you make yourself sick or crazy with it, but she caught herself just in time, "You're right," she replied, looking within herself until she found the iron like Waldorf will and froze herself over, "It _is_ none of your business," she said, with more hostility than the man deserved before she turned around and walked up to the front door that was instantly swung open.

Her aching heart arrested in her chest as her eyes met Chuck's and she lost herself within his piercing depths, everything else becoming a distant memory.

They might have stayed there all day had Cate not taken three shuddering breaths in rapid succession, reminding them of her presence, "Here, I'll take her," he said, pulling the sleeping beauty from her arms and leaving her so cold she had to fold her arms to ward off the chill.

She watched him pull Cate close and expel a heavy breath. She could see the relief in his features, the way they softened as he dropped a kiss on Cate's cheek.

She could have gotten angry, she could have accused him for the little girl's escape, but she didn't. There was no point.

_You don't have any right to_, the taunting voice reminded her again and she agreed. She didn't, but even if she did she wouldn't have blamed him. It would have been unfair of her.

He's a good father.

It took everything in her to admit that and everything in her to accept it without feeling like she was being lacerated.

He turned with the little girl in his arms and she realized she was just going to be left standing there. This was it, it was the end of something that hadn't even begun, of something that was never meant to be and it made her wrap her arms around herself even tighter because it felt like something crucial was being ripped from her.

"Come in," he said, cutting through her resigned thoughts and throwing her for a complete loop. She was so surprised she stood there shocked and had to rush in to catch up.

"Over there," he nodded towards the stairs across the room while lowering Cate onto the chaise, "I don't want to risk her waking and making another run for it," he whispered and she agreed because she was too rattled not to. She walked a few slow paces over to the stairs as if she was headed towards her own execution then lowered herself down onto one of the steps because she was sure whatever was about to be said would make standing difficult.

"This has to stop," he told her, his voice hard and unyielding once he strode over to her side.

Her stomach bottomed out in response to his words and she felt like she would be sick as he continued, "You're not going to be here indefinitely and she has to get used to that," he said and she continued to nod even as her eyes filled, "All this uncertainty is killing her and having you around one day here and there is only making it worse," he said softer this time, but it didn't register as she kept nodding because there was nothing more she could do.

He was right. He was being logical and protecting his daughter, she wanted that too.

"So you, you have to keep your distance," he said, faltering for the first time while he drove the final nail into the coffin, but it was as if he'd driven it straight into her.

She stood up quickly at the phantom ache that felt very real, so real she lost her balance and he shot out a hand, pulling her close to steady her.

She gasped and looked up, looking straight into his eyes as tears slipped out of hers, "You know you have to," he grated then swore, sliding a thumb over her wet cheek before tilting her chin up.

She sucked in a laborious breath which kept her face from crumpling as she agreed, "I know," she said then she felt his hand tremble as he pulled it away and that's when she realized he might have wanted an argument, but they were now past that.

It was over. She wouldn't argue, but for Cate...

She would beg.

"One day," she asked of him, "Give me one day to say goodbye," she pleaded and he looked away, rubbing the scruff he'd grown overnight.

"Please," she said the word, gripping his forearm which corded as she stopped him from turning away again, "I just can't leave her like that, please," she choked on the word as she repeated it, forcing him to face her once more.

He said nothing. The silence was so loud it hurt her ears, before there was finally movement. He looked down at where her hand was, at where she held him and she instantly loosened her grip to pull away, but he snatched her hand back in his which she found was still just as unsteady as hers.

Once again nothing was said. The deafening silence picked up again and she felt all her blood rush to where their fingertips met. She didn't know what to think or rather she couldn't think of anything or even remember what she'd asked him for, but he did when he finally rasped a response.

"One day."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! Can we talk about this chapter for a second? I about feel like my heart was trampled on. I really should fix things, but will I? ;) lol I won't mess with all your fragile hearts. I will fix things...eventually. Also Serena and Nate have gotten really chatty as of late lol they are demanding their own little say in the fic and I'm going with it. So what did you think of the chapter? Let me know in a review. I will give a spoiler right here and now...there will be light moments in the next chapter. I need it and I think you all do as well.

Don't forget to review :)

P.S. There's a promo pic for the chapter that my twitter followers have seen of Cate and Blair in the background and Chuck on the motorcycle (if you follow me on twitter you will get spoilers such as those. It's the same name as here Chrys1130.) If you want to see it go to my photobucket account which is linked in my profile.

XoXo Chrys


End file.
